Dawning Of A Succubus
by KiKi74
Summary: Bo and Dyson both return from her Dawning. Bo pays a price for one of her decisions and it sends Lauren on missions of her own. She may never be the same again. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

**_Lauren's POV_**

Shit it's late. I have to go if I am going to see Bo before she enters the Temple. Here I was slaving over hours and hours of test results that I had run on her. I was failing as a gf and a Doctor because I couldn't find a course of action or cure to keep her from devolving. I grabbed my phone and noticed she nearly sent me thirty text messages. I don't have time to read them, I must get to the Dal.

 _ **Bo's POV(Hours later)**_

Dyson and I were in my Dawning. I thought for sure I was pregnant with his child. The pain hurt like a mother father. In a craze from it all, I stabbed him only to be told he sacrificed himself for me knowing both of us wasn't coming out of there alive. But I'm Bo. I don't live by rules. I finally got the key I needed all along and decided Dyson was coming with me. Hey he sacrificed so much for me, I had to take him back home with me.

So I was new to this. I thought once we went back Dyson would be alive again. But no. Trick can't help. Kenzi can't help. Lauren can't help even with all of her medical expertise. Stella wouldn't even try to help. So I did the only thing I knew to do. I called on my Succubus.

Once my inner monster...oops I forgot she's no monster. Once my inner big girl weapon did her thing he was back. I was stoked. It worked again. Dyson was back. I was kind of kicking myself because I wished I had known this when I was with Kyle but hey you live, you learn. I'm just overjoyed it worked. He looks relieved as well as we nearly cuddle on the floor. Oh shit the floor. I cringed thinking of the last time I saw him on a floor. What happned to his pajamas? I chuckled.

"Come on let me help you up", I said smiling at Dyson.

"If you two are done pouring Gatorade all over yourselves, welcome back", Stella sneered.

The rest of the gang is all here. Kenzi looks a little worse for wear but she's already at the bar knocking back drinks. I think she will toast our success soon since she was giving me and Dyson a thumbs up. Trick is behind the bar trying to keep Kenzi from getting his good stuff. Wait. There was a fourth person I fed from. Where is Lauren?

"Where is Lauren? I asked Kenzi.

"She went into the bathroom after you chi sucked us", Kenzi answered.

I walked towards and into the bathroom. I called her name but didn't see her. I walked a little further and found no Lauren. I walked back out to join the others thinking she likely ran to her lab for something in case we need it later to recover from all of this.

Making my way over to the bar I stepped on something. I look down and see it's Lauren's necklace. What the fuck? She never goes anywhere without this or takes it off for any reason.

The gang is dead silent. From the looks on their faces I am positive none of them know what happened to Lauren to make her necklace come off. The Ash would never allow it to be removed and Trick knew better too.

"She's gone Succubus", Stella said stepping forward.

"What? Gone to her lab? Gone home? Gone where? I gotta go! I said almost in a panic.

"I went through my Dawning too Succubus. You were told the rules. Two can go in but only one can come back", Stella said sternly.

"I had to bring Dyson back. I couldn't leave him in there", I countered. It was true and the place was creepy.

"Yes and in doing so, they took the human from you in return", Stella explained.

"What? Why? I asked. This is bullshit. What does she mean they took the human?

"Because you broke the rules and as punishment the human was taken from you as a sacrifice", Stella said.

"What? Kenzi's human and shes's fine", Bo said stepping closer to Stella. It was taking all she had not to knock the bitch out.

"She's not one of your lovers, they had to hit you where it hurt most and she is your claimed human", Stella said pointing at Kenzi.

"How do you know this? I screamed

Trick made his way from behind the bar walking over to me. "Bo she's right. If you cheat, they will find a way to make you pay for it", He said.

"How do you know I cheated? I asked.

"Because Dyson knew the rules. He knew as your hand, he would not be coming back home", Trick said.

I stood there. It all was making sense. Why Dyson stepped up to go with me. Why Kenzi's hand was on his shoulder as Lauren kissed me good luck. They knew. All of them except Lauren knew Dyson wasn't coming back. That's why he told me he loved me in there. He wanted to have some final moments with me. But I am confused about the "ask him again in a hundred years", bit. If he knew he wasn't coming back why did he say that? I needed answers. I wanted answers.

I swallowed hard. "So you're saying Lauren is in my Dawning because I brought Dyson back with me?

"Yes that's correct", Stella answered.

"But why? Why did they take Lauren? I asked.

"Because you chose the wolf" Stella said.

"No I chose the Doctor", I snapped back at her.

"Did you see Lauren in there? Stella asked.

"Yes. She was a cop", I said thinking about our conversation at the Police station and the look on Lauren's face when I walked away.

"And what was Dyson? Stella asked.

"He was a Doctor", I answered swallowing hard again. I knew it and she knew it, she had me.

"So you see, you chose the wolf. You even smell like him. What did you do in there? My my. Maybe it's good the human isn't here to see this or smell him all over you", Stella laughed waving her hands as if she was trying to make my scent go away.

"Bo...", Trick started but stood back looking at the state of his granddaughter.

"No. No this isn't happening", I said starting to cry and pacing all around the room. I could barely breathe. I felt my Succubus stirring just as rapidly.

"It's done Succubus but cheer up. She's still alive in there only she will be working as a detective. Her Doctor skills should come in very handy with that", Stella said.

"Can...can I go back in? I asked.

"That's not possible. Only one Dawning per Fae", Stella answered.

I needed to get out of there. Everywhere reeked with some memory of Lauren. The couch. The bar. The pool tables. The bathroom.

"The Doctor was due in my throne room two hours ago. Anyone want to tell me where she is? Hale asked walking in heavily guarded.

"Hale. We have a problem", Trick said.

"You will have a problem if the Doctor is not presented to me soon", Hale said.

"Hale you're only the acting Ash. Trick said.

"Which means all the bad shit will fall back on me. Now where's Lauren? Hale asked staring around the room.

 _ **The Guardian**_

"The Blood King won't like this", The Janitor said.

"She was told she couldn't take the wolf with her. She broke the rules", The Guardian replied.

"But the Ash and the Elders..", The Janitor started

"Are out there and away from us. Besides the Doctor is brilliant. She will do very well here", The Guardian said.

"She is very smart I must admit", The Janitor said.

"See that she is aware of her new life", The Guardian said.

"Yes sir", The Janitor bowed and walked away.

 ** _Lauren's POV_**

I knew I should have stayed home but it was important to Bo so I had to attend. We were all just sitting around drinking and had ordered some pizza since Trick didn't serve it and Kenzi called it comfort food since she was already mourning whether Bo and Dyson were going to come back out alive. I had never attended any pre-Dawning entrance rituals so I had my doubts too. I can still feel Bo's soft lips on mine. I tried to control my emotions so she wouldn't panic and not go. But like Trick said, had she not gone she would have devolved completely. I tried to warn the bastard that something was wrong with Bo weeks ago and he snubbed me.

The next thing we knew Bo and Dyson showed up and Dyson was dead on the floor. I can do nothing as a Doctor but who needs a Doctor when your partner in crime is a true healer. And so she did. She brought him back with our chi. The last thing I remember was Kenzi and I falling to the floor, only I never got back up.

Slowly I was sucked into a hole. _Must keep my mind out of the gutter._ That's basically where I am. I am a Doctor but here I am sitting at Dyson's desk in a cop uniform. I don't have anything against police officers, but I chose medicine for a reason.

"Detective Lewis are you listening to me? My Chief asked.

"Huh. Yes. Of course I am, I will get right on that", I lied. I had no idea what he was talking about and my pants are tight in the crotch area so I will be requesting some new ones.

"I didn't ask you do to something Detective, I asked if you wanted to order something for dinner with us. We have all been here for hours and agreed to order something", My Chief replied. He looked pissed off at me.

I admit I don't even know this guys name. I will just have to call him Chief for now and also figure out how the hell I got here. I always have to know who, what, where and most importantly why.

"I always thought the Detective that sat at this desk fed on humans", Another cop laughed while walking by.

"I...I...", I started.

"Detective Lewis maybe you should just go home. Your mind is not on the job and we need your full undivided attention when you return tomorrow", The Chief said.

I really need to learn his first name. I nodded and grabbed my jacket. I walked outside. Forgetting I never had a car because I either walked or was chauffeured around. I get to the parking lot and notice my name written in paint on a sign. There is a motorcycle in my spot. Then it hit me. I am living Dyson's life. This must have been what Bo saw. Wait am I dead?

"No you're not dead. She chose to go home with the Doctor, so you're stuck here but I assure you, you're not dead", A janitor yelled from just inside the precinct doors.

"Wait am I not a Doctor anymore? Am I doomed to be Dyson for the rest of my life? I grabbed my face in horror. I don't want facial hair or wolf hair to be exact. Thank goodness I don't have a penis. I need answers. Real answers.

Think Lewis think. If I'm a Cop then Dyson must have been a Doctor in here. Why would Bo want Dyson to be her Doctor? Was I not good enough? Did not returning those texts mean she moved on with him? Did I wish her luck for nothing and she returned it out of pity?

I sat on the nearest bench. It's true. Bo had moved on from me. All of those cases she went on with Dyson or Tamsin. Bo telling me she was out doing something important the day of my awards ceremony. One of them must have been her _something important._ Is this why she sent all of those texts but never came to see me in person? Dyson coming by my apartment with a file he could have just had delivered. Him telling me he was glad me and Bo were in a good place. He snuck into her Dawning and come to think of it, him nodding at Trick and Kenzi's hand on his shoulder confirmed everything I was just thinking about. Bo had moved on from me.

Wake up Lewis. That janitor said you aren't really dead and it must be true if I can remember that life. Fine. They don't know who they threw away. I laughed thinking of how they would solve their cases now without me. Dyson couldn't scratch is balls without Trick showing him how to do it so how would he solve a case now without his favorite human Doctor to pick on or demean? I will execute this problem like I've done with every problem up until Nadia. Solve it. I will work my way back out of here. Move out of Toronto and the Succubus and her gang can find someone else to treat like yesterday's garbage.

I rose up to Captain during my tour in Afghanistan. I will work my way up in the ranks here too. That has to count for something in this world.

"Let's go Lewis! I yelled pumping up myself. I slid onto the motorcycle and sped away.

 _ **The Clubhouse**_

Bo was stunned. So stunned she was grabbing every bottle they had and chugging it. When she had depleted each bottle she threw it into the wall. Watching each one crash, she felt like that was her life now. Shattered.

She sat on the couch until Kenzi and Dyson came in. She didn't even speak she just went straight to her bedroom. Let them try and party. She didn't leave a single drop to drink. She didn't want to see them laughing and smiling as if nothing bad happened.

"Bo? Are you going to stay up here all night? Kenzi asked entering Bo's bedroom.

"Just wanted some time alone Kenzi", Bo answered coldly.

"Bo I...", Kenzi started.

"Why didn't you tell me you got Dyson's love back for him? Bo asked.

"Because I wanted to level the playing field for you", Kenzi answered.

"What playing field Kenzi? You've never really liked Lauren and Dyson has always been the go to lover for me, in your opinion", Bo snapped. Kenzi had been dodging this conversation for weeks.

"Why are we talking about this now? Kenzi asked.

"Because I think you all set me up to have my dawning turn out like this", Bo admitted.

"That's not true Bo", Kenzi said.

"Stop it Kenzi. It makes sense. You urging me to take Dyson with me, even though I was against it", Bo said.

"Yes I wanted him to go so you would have some protection in there. Get out and come back", Kenzi explained.

"I don't need protection. I need to be able to trust people. But you set this in motion weeks ago. Long before Lauren and I were officially a couple", Bo snapped.

"Look Bo I admit I wasn't Lauren's biggest fan but she had grown on me, I swear", Kenzi said.

"You coudn't have planned this any better if you tried. She's out of my life. You got your long awaited wish", Bo snapped angrily.

"Bo...

"Just leave me alone Mackenzie", Bo said curling up in her bed. She didn't even bother watching Kenzi leave.

Kenzi walked out. She thought she would be able to at least give Bo some hope that things would get better. But even she wasn't sure. The only people that would have answers was Trick and Stella.

"Bo? Are you ok? Dyson asked coming in just after Kenzi walked out.

"This again? I'm fine. You can get the fuck out too", Bo snapped.

"Bo we just want to know how you're doing", Dyson said taking a seat on the bed.

"How am I doing? She's gone Dyson, Lauren is gone and you all set it up! Bo said getting up off the bed.

"Bo we didn't", Dyson said.

"Don't do that Dyson. You knew what a hand really meant in my Dawning. You knew I wouldn't let you stay in there. You knew we both couldn't come back and now it's cost Lauren her life here", Bo snapped.

"You heard Stella, she's still alive! Dyson said.

"You told me you loved me in there Dyson and to ask you again in a hundred years. I didn't forget. You were just waiting for her to die. Well she's gone now, happy? Oh and that ask you again in 100 years bullshit? Well a hundred years just arrived in one day. We are over and it will never be like that with us again! Bo screamed. This was the part of her life that hurt the most. These older Fae were far advanced than she was. They could take advantage of her Fae innocence and use it to suit their purposes.

Dyson could do nothing at the moment. In that state of mind Bo was not going to understand anything he was saying.

 _ **Downstairs.**_

"Are you sure you want to do this? This will change everything for her", Stella said.

"You saw her when she left the Dal. The life just went out in Bo. I have to tell her this", Trick said as he and Stella were just about to knock on the clubhouse door.

"Trick? Stella? Kenzi said answering the door.

"We need to see Bo", Trick said gently.

"I was just up there and trust me Bo wants no company. I'd offer you a drink but she cleaned the place out", Kenzi said holding one of the empty bottles Bo hadn't busted.

"Kenzi this is important. Please go and get her", Trick said. He would have gone up himself but he didn't know if the Succubus was properly dressed.

"Bo. Trick wants you downstairs and he said it's important', Kenzi said standing in the doorway to Bo's bedroom.

"Tell him to go away", Bo said as calmly as she could. They were coming in droves now that Lauren was gone. Hardly showed up when she was there unless it was to knock her or order her around.

"I told him you didn't want company but he brought Stella with him so it has to be of some importance", Kenzi said.

Bo groaned but got up to go downstairs with Kenzi. "This had better be good", Bo said looking at Dyson, Trick and Stella standing in the kitchen area.

"Bo we need to talk", Trick said taking a deep breath as he watched them walk down the stairs.

"I'm not in the mood for games Trick", Bo snapped. She was tired. When she went into the temple Lauren was alive and here, when she came out Lauren was dead and gone.

"Bo Stella and I have been brainstorming since you left the Dal and we think we found something that could help you", Trick said.

"What? Bo asked stepping closer to the duo.

"As you know every Fae must go through their own Dawning...", Trick started.

"Get to the point Trick", Bo yelled.

"Bo there is one Fae that we know of that never completed the Dawning. If you can find this person and convince her to go back in and complete it, you can go in as hand", Trick said.

"Look how that turned out for Dyson. Both of us wouldn't be able to come back and Lauren wouldn't be able to either", Bo said.

"Bo this Fae had already started her Dawning. All she would need to do is finish it. Since you finished yours you can all come back", Trick explained.

"Fine. How do I find this Fae? Bo asked. She wasn't sure it would work but she had to try. For Lauren. She felt like she killed the woman.

"That's just it Bo. We don't know how you would do that. We thought we would just present the idea to find out if you would be interested in exploring it", Stella explained.

"If you remember this Fae, then you must know who she is, where she is", Bo snapped. They were already giving her the runaround. She loathed that shit.

"Well yes. I know who it is. I just don't know where she is", Trick said.

"Who Trick? Who's the mystery Fae? Bo asked. She didn't give a fuck who it was, she would find them.

"It's Aife, Bo", Trick said.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Clubhouse**_

Bo stared at Trick for the longest time. She was sure that she did not hear him say that Aife did not finish her Dawning. The same Dawning he was insistent that Bo needed to finish or become an Underfae? The last time any of them saw her, Aife definitely did not look like an Underfae. She looked fit to be so cursed. How did she get away with it? Did she send someone else in her place? Did she go in and come immediately back out? It was time to find out.

"Hold up Trick what do you mean Aife did not finish her Dawning? She didn't look like an Underfae to me", Bo huffed.

"Aife had been given special consideration", Trick started. He knew Bo was a hothead and he needed to be as clear as possible.

"Trick please cut to the chase. We don't need some long boring, out of the way explanation", Bo said.

"I can tell her if you like", Stella offered.

Bo squinted her eyes at the lady. She was worse than Trick when it came to Fae procedures.

"It's fine I can tell her. Isabeau died just after Aife entered her Dawning. Stella and I had to find someone willing to go in and tell her she needed to come back out. That person was to sacrifice himself in order for Aife to come out early", Trick said.

Bo bit her lip. She didn't know. That was an awful way to find out your mother died and you weren't even home for it.

"What happened after she came out? Bo asked.

"She was home for about less than a day when she got a tip on who killed Isabeau. I tried to stop her from going but her grief was too great and her anger was too strong to listen to any kind of reasoning", Trick said.

"So you pretty much left her to deal with it on her own then? Such a great father", Bo snapped.

"Bo it wasn't like that", Trick said.

"Who was the sacrifice? Bo asked.

"He was a janitor I found at the Light Fae compound. He owed me a debt and he paid it in full by going in and getting her to come out", Trick explained.

Bo nodded she remembered a janitor but had no idea why he was in her Dawning if it was indeed a Fae gut check test.

"So why do you think I can go back in with Aife? Bo asked. She wanted to make sure it was going to work otherwise she needed to find another way to go back in and get the good Doctor out.

"That's just Bo. I am not sure it will work but since you are both Succubi, I am hopeful it will work", Trick explained. He did feel a bit of guilt knowing Dyson wouldn't be allowed to come back out and knowing his granddaughter was stubborn enough to break the rules to save his life. The girl didn't live by Fae rules at all. Her Dawning wouldn't be any different.

"Well shit. No plan is ever foolproof but for Lauren I need to try", Bo sighed softly.

Trick wiped his face. This was a real gamble. One he wasn't sure if Aife was still alive. None of his men could find her. Two he wasn't sure if she would be willing to go back in for someone she didn't know. Three he wasn't sure writing in his blood made her crazier after she and Bo fought.

"So before I go off looking for mom, do we come back here and go in or can we go in wherever I find her? Bo asked. She didn't have much patience right now with Lauren being who knows where. Having to do who knows what.

"You will need to bring her to the Dal Riata. We can't open the Temple anywhere else", Stella explained.

Bo rolled her eyes she was so tired of Stella especially after all of her pre-Dawning tests and now the lady was stuck in her life for another month or however long it took to find Aife.

 ** _Lauren's POV_**

That motorcycle needed work. So I ditched it after about a mile and found a car lot and talked the guy into a great deal. I am now driving a Mustang GT. Always wanted one. I hope I never have to use my sirens. The thing would look like an eyesore on top. I refused to use his boxing gym. The janitor from yesterday had been following me and told me that I needed to stick as close to Dyson's life as I could. It made me cringe thinking if he actually treated someone as a Doctor how screwed up their life must be since he didn't know shit about medicine.

With the Janitor's help I found a nice house in the suburbs. There was no furniture in the bedroom yet, so I took the couch for the night. The Chief called me early and said I was late to the office. I never followed a schedule since I pretty much worked from home before. When I arrived there was tons of paperwork on my desk. It was nearly empty before. I am assuming he's piling on the work that I was supposed to do last night but was sent home early.

"It's about time you got here Detective Lewis, your partner has been waiting", The Chief said.

"My...my partner? I asked.

"Hello Detective Lewis. I'm Detective Crystal Stone".

"Hi...nice to meet you", I said. It makes since though. Tamsin is blonde. I almost wanted to slam my head on the desk hoping she was not a pain in the ass like Tamsin.

"You ladies have a Homicide case today", The Chief said. Still don't know the guys name. He doesn't even have his badge on. If I hadn't seen him here yesterday, I would swear he's an imposter.

"A Homicide? Great", Det. Stone said.

"Now now Detective don't make me send you back to your old precinct with that type of attitude", The Chief said walking towards his office.

I looked over the case file and nearly lost my shit. A pipeline had been bombed. The initial reports listed it had been done by a pipe bomb. There was a total of eleven fatalities.

"How are we going to solve this case without a lead or suspects? I asked. After watching droopy the dog run through his cases with Bo, I wasn't exactly ignorant of how things worked, but then again this wasn't that life.

"The crime scene unit is still going over the site. We should know something very soon. The fool or fools better hope they didn't leave fingerprints", Detective Stone said.

I shook a bit. I was trying to keep from having a panic attack although I had never been diagnosed with those before I knew of the symptoms. But it was starting to make sense. If the Dawning was about coming of age, then this would be my chance to try and bring some justice to the families in this life. Even if I ran from it in my old life. I wasn't exactly guilty of planting the pipe bombs but making them made me an accessory and I have been jailed in my mind with guilt for years.

The station was scarce. So why did the Chief act is if they were all swamped yesterday. We were the only two officers in the building. There were tons of desks with pictures and paperwork on them but nothing else.

 ** _The Dal_**

Bo and Kenzi had gone home so Bo could pack. Kenzi begged and pleaded to go with her. But Bo wasn't so sure. Kenzi didn't like Aife much and she sure as hell didn't like Lauren so what use could she be? How unbiased could she be?

"Kenzi I don't know if you should come. This is really important. You don't like Mom or Lauren so there is nothing in this for you", Bo said.

"But Bo I could help", Kenzi said.

"I think you've helped enough. Stay here with your dawg", Bo snapped. She was still angry that they all set her up. At least Trick was trying but he was real family. The others seemed to want Bo in their lives for other reasons. Kenzi to party and Dyson to sleep with.

Bo parked the Camaro and opened the door to get out. Kenzi followed her in. She could at least see what the plan was.

"I'm sorry to have to call you back so soon Succubus but there is something of great importance that you need to know", Stella said.

"What is it? Bo asked

"You must hurry and find Aife because Lauren is promoted to Sergeant, you won't be able to bring her back. It would disrupt everything else that is going on inside there. The guardian and the janitor will both die and they won't be able to help you and Aife navigate through the rest of her Dawning", Trick explained.

"Annnnd Lauren is a genius. This is great", Bo said throwing her arms up in the air. She really didn't have long at all. She imagined Lauren in advanced placement classes in school

"You were warned not to leave with two people. These are the stipulations should you continue on your quest to get the Succubus and Doctor back", Stella said.

"Have you met Aife? She's not going to be so easy to find", Bo said.

"Shitballs", Kenzi said.

"What..Kenzi? Bo asked. They were already getting on her nerves again.

"Berlin Bo. Remember Aife said "We're big in Berlin", Kenzi said.

"Shit. Trick please tell me Bashira Falak Manar is still around", Bo said turning towards him.

"Who? Kenzi asked.

"It's a Fae travel agency. They helped me with N...a case", Bo said.

"I am not sure of that Bo let me make some calls", Trick said picking up the phone receiver.

Bo closed her eyes. She needed to be quick. She couldn't afford to waste time on bullshit. No lovers. No cases but this one. This one was hers. Hers to solve. Hers to correct. It never dawned on her another life would be taken because she foolishly brought Dyson back. She would have saved anyone of her friends but now it cost her, her love.

"You're in luck Bo, she has agreed to stay open a little longer for you to make your trip but you need to get over there as soon as you can because she has other matters to attend to", Trick said.

"It's a travel agency. What else do they do? Kenzi asked.

"I don't care. I just need to get over there", Bo said grabbing her car keys.

"Bo can't I go with you? Kenzi asked.

"No Kenzi. I need to do this alone. I made the decision to bring Dyson back on my own. Besides Aife mentioned a ton of Succubus hang out there and I cannot guarantee your safety. C'mon I will drop you off at home", Bo said.

This was one of Kenzi's fears. Bo would get so wrapped up in her mother or one of her lovers that she would toss her aside for one of them. Yes she got Dyson's love back for him but she was only doing what she thought was right and fair.

"Is Dyson going at least? Kenzi asked before Bo made it out of the door.

Bo turned around and glared at her. That was all the proof she needed that she and Dyson wouldn't be welcome to Lauren's welcome home party after they rescued her. Kenzi ran to catch up to Bo, if she didn't go then she wouldn't have a ride home unless she called Hale or Dyson. Neither of which Bo wanted to see. The Ash was furious that the Succubus' decision cost him his top Doctor and Dyson was in the dungeons for his participation. The only things that saved Bo was she was unaligned and Trick insisted Bo be allowed to try and get Lauren back.

Bo did not much care for what they could or would do to them. She was determined to get Lauren back. Having to listen to more Fae laws and rules was slowing down her mission. She imagined it would get a lot slower once she found Aife. Trick did call a few contacts there. So she was at least glad Aife had been spotted there and she wasn't much of a boat person so she was likely still there or using the Fae travel agency too.

 _ **Lauren and Crystal**_

"Umm we are still on duty, we can't have a drink", Detective Stone said.

"We are not going to drink. I'm just looking to see what the word on the street is. Maybe someone will be drunk enough and spill a few beans", Lauren said.

"You know we really don't have to solve this case. The Chief just hands us bullshit and we wait until somebody else solves it", Detective Stone said.

"Actually I think I can solve this case", Lauren said. She was really hoping to find some leads that night.

"Don't you mean we? Or are you trying to step in my way of that Sergeants promotion the Chief has been dangling around? Detective Stone asked. That's the only reason she requested the transfer. She wanted to make Sergeant soon and there were others with far more seniority at her old precinct.

"I, we, us. As long as it gets solved. I will be happy", Lauren said. She wasn't about to confess her sob story to someone she barely knew. She hadn't even told Bo that story yet but why should she? Bo hadn't exactly been around lately when she wanted to talk about anything other than the Fae.

"I know a popular bar we should check out. There's a little Russian that hangs out there. If she gets plied enough, she will rat on anyone", Detective Stone said.

"What bar is that? Lauren asked.

"It's a bar the Chief owns. He calls it Doll", Detective Stone said.

"The Doll? I asked. This was getting spooky.

"No. Not the Doll just Doll. He named it after his daughter. He hasn't seen her in a long time so he assumed she's dead", Detective Stone explained.

Blood King. Barkeep. Chief of Police. Barkeep. Of course it all fits. I gestured for Crystal to lead the way. If this woman drinks like Kenzi, then chances are she was already drunk and running off at the mouth.

 _ **The Dal Riata**_

"Do you think she will find her? Stella asked.

"I hope so. Hale is already climbing the walls from all the heat he's getting from the Elders for losing their best Doctor", Trick said circling the Dal. This was a mess. Even he didn't predict Lauren would be sacrificed as revenge for Bo bringing Dyson back when she was no doubt instructed that wasn't allowed.

When Dyson came to him and explained what he was going to do, Trick dropped the ball preparing for the coldness that would come from it but Lauren being gone was a four alarm fire.

"She must hurry like I advised her. If Dr. Lewis makes Sergeant or gets any promotion she will be stuck there forever" , Stella said.

"I know. I know", The Blood King felt helpless. Bo's only help was Aife and that thought alone made him want a drink or two.

 _ **Bo's POV**_

I don't know who to be mad at. Trick. The Bashira Falak Manar for not being where he said she would be or me for causing all of this in the first place. I should have gone to Lauren's and actually talked to her. Maybe she would have felt secure enough to stay home and neither of us would be in this predicament right now. But this was all part of my Fae ignorance. Tamsin herself told me they were all lying to me. I should have known it was all bullshit when my Dawning was Dyson fantasy friendly. Nothing was about Lauren other than her being dressed up like a cop. So I thought maybe we could go back and I would come back for my real Dawning since the first one seemed like a practice run.

Hell I didn't do much because the wannabe He-Man thought I needed him to fight everyone and everything that got in my way. I should have known when he finally confessed to having his love back that it was setup. Him being a Doctor was another red flag. His gym. His office. All Dyson specific. Dyson wouldn't know anything about fixing a wound. He always ran to me to do that for him and his biggest healing cost me Lauren.

"Well well Succubus we meet again. Where are you going this time? Los Angeles? New York for some kind of fan convention? Bashira asked.

"Berlin. I need to get to Berlin right now", I said coldly. I wanted to let her know I was in a rush and in no mood for specials she might try to sell me.

"Will that be one-way? Roundtrip? Bashira asked.

"Look lady I just need to get there so please help me", I asked. I thought Trick had spoken to her. Why was she treating me like someone that just arrived out of the blue?

"Alright. Alright. I don't know what the rush is. You're not the only Succubus to have taken this trip recently. Some of them said they are never coming back. Hope one of those isn't someone you're looking for", Bashira said.

Shit! Please don't let one of them be mom! I was already sweating. The Succubus' would likely be all over me not knowing who I am and I doubt they would cross mom if she's there. The love in her eyes seemed genuine the last time I saw her. If they were big bitches like mom I almost wish I had some Skunk Ape to use as sex repellent. Either that or I might have to drain them one by one.

 _ **The Doll-Lauren's POV**_

I had to laugh. This place was nearly identical to the Dal Riata. It was quite busy and Crystal seemed to know her way around. She walked right up to bar and was already in deep conversation with one of the barmaids. Even Trick wouldn't allow an employee to dress like that. He never hired anyone come to think of it. Cheap bastard likely didn't trust anyone not to cheat him out of money. But what money? The Dal's layout never changed over the years.

There she was I could hear her accent. She was almost identical to Kenzi in the way she dressed. Crystal had already cornered her and they were both walking over to me.

"Lauren this is Mackenzie", Crystal said.

Holy shit I thought. That's too eerie. But why was Kenzi the only one I've met so far with the exact name as the other world?

"Hello Mackenzie. Nice to meet you", I said extending my hand.

"Crissy, I thought you said she was the popo", Mackenzie said.

"Popo? I asked.

"You have Doctor hands. I should know I've been around a few lately", Mackenzie said.

I believed her. She had a few bruises on her face.

"She's my new partner Mac, of course she's popo...uh the Police", Crystal laughed.

Mackenzie stared at me long and hard as if she had seen me somewhere before. I was about to walk away when Crystal suggested we grab a table so we could talk.

"So Doc, Crissy here tells me you need help with a case", Mackenzie said.

"We were just wondering what the word on the street is about the pipeline bombing last week", Crystal said.

Good thing it was loud in here because nobody would hear anything Mackenzie told us about it. _Ohhhh shit._ Here she comes. Please don't let her name be Bo. Please don't let it be Bo.

"Hello ladies. Here are you drinks. Mac slow down okay? She smiled.

Damn.

"Crissy here's your Whiskey and Tequila shots", She said handing Crystal her drinks.

"And I'm sorry ma'am I didn't get your name yet", She said turning to me.

"Lauren. My name is Lauren", I said clearing my throat staring her up and down.

"Welcome to the Doll Lauren. My name is Beth. Let me know if you need anything besides this Lager, Crissy ordered for you", Beth winked walking away.

She would need to come back soon. Well when Mackenzie and Crystal finished their drinks. I downed mine in one shot to cool me off from the sight I saw when she walked away. I just hope Beth isn't dating someone named Karen. I forgot all about being on duty but who would report us when it's the Chief's bar that served us? I laughed.

 ** _Berlin-Bo's POV_**

I walked into the local club like I owned the joint. I knew I was under a time constraint so why bullshit with site seeing. The only sight I cared to see was Aife and Lauren in the same place at the same time. I scanned my brain trying to remember if they ever met because that would likely make mom more willing to help. But I kept coming up empty.

"My my aren't you a cute one", Some lady said to me. When I saw her eyes flash I knew I finally found a Succubus.

"Not here for that I'm looking for another Succubus", I said.

"Berlin is full of them sweetie. Which one did you have in mind? By the way my name is Shelly", She laughed.

"I'm looking for a Succubus named Aife", I said. You'd think I just shot up the place because of how dead silent the club suddenly went.

"Her name is not just Aife here sweetie. Her name is Queen Aife or Her Majesty. Calling her anything else will get your ass whipped", Shelly said almost angrily.

"Where is Queen Aife? I asked.

 _ **Unknown location**_

"My Queen the Blood King has been asking around about you again", The Guard said bowing.

"Tell me what the old fool wants", Aife smiled sitting back on her throne.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aife's POV**_

One thing people should have learned when dealing with the Fae, specifically a Succubus is if you're going to kidnap her, don't carry her in your arms. That is what the poor asshole that picked me up learned when he picked me up off of the floor minutes after I freed myself from Isabeau's grip.

It didn't take me long or much money at all to return to Berlin. I was right when I told Isabeau that there are a lot of Succubi that reside here or just hang out for the shits and giggles this life brings.

It didn't take me long to take over the Fae here. As the daughter of Isabeau and Fitzpatrick McCorrigan my skill set is far above anyone here. I have found a place to call home and to rule as I see fit. Nobody questions me. No one calls me out of my true name, Queen Aife. After all that's who I will officially be when the old man in Toronto kicks the bucket. But a bucket is too tall for him, I laughed to myself.

 _ **Unknown location**_

"My Queen the Blood King has been asking around about you again", The Guard said bowing.

"Tell me what the old fool wants", Aife smiled sitting back on her throne.

"My Queen he wants to know your whereabouts is what I have gathered from my informants", The Guard replied.

"He must need something of me. But he won't get it. When I needed him, he threw me away. Tell these informants he is to learn nothing that I don't willingly give him and that will only be in person shall I choose to see him again", Aife said.

"Very well my Queen", The Guard said.

"I am sensing someone is here. I will go and find out in person. See that nothing is disturbed here in my absence", Aife ordered the guard.

"Of course my Queen. I will have the car brought around at once", The Guard bowed taking his leave.

Aife waved him out of her throne room. Who could be here? She knew Trick wouldn't call if he planned on coming in person. He was a sneaky bastard like that. But her curiosity brought her off of her throne and walking towards the doors.

It was a tall castle. She had it upgraded to her exact specifications. Nothing but red carpets lined everywhere she needed to walk. It even led to her bed. She only had guards to bring and fetch her food or appetizer. She found no need to have an army it would be insulting to a Succubus to need anyone to defend her in battle. She had a gym to keep in shape and closets lined with tailor made outfits and boots.

 ** _Bo_**

"Would you quit sizing me up and down and tell me where Aife is", Bo snapped. The lady was already getting on her nerves. She had told her more than once that she wasn't in town for sex but she kept licking her lips in Bo's direction.

"I told you, it's Queen Aife to you", Shelly bristled. She could tell Bo was a very young Fae but that didn't mean she should lack manners or respect for the Queen.

"Fine. Where is Queen Aife? Bo asked angrily.

"Oh no honey you don't get to see the Queen like that. There are rules to follow. If she don't call or send for you, you don't get to see her", Shelly explained.

"Look Shelly. I know you mean well, but I don't have time for this shit so tell me where Queen Aife is", Bo snapped. This girl was playing with her and she knew it.

"Lose the attitude little Fae. I told you. There are rules to follow. You can't just show up unannounced", Shelly said.

"Is the little one giving you trouble Shelly? Renee asked.

"Look I'm tired of you bitches and I really don't have time for this. So tell me where Queen Aife is", Bo snapped.

Shelly didn't like the insults and moved to strike Bo but was quickly put on her ass.

"Dumb move lady", Bo said standing over her.

"Why you bitch! Renee yelled running towards her but was strategically placed beside Shelly.

"You were saying? Bo laughed. The other clubbers gasped at the sight.

"Ok gorgeous you got about ten seconds to tell me why you're hunting on my turf", Aife smiled softly.

Bo smiled. She knew that line and voice. "Finally".

"I got this bitch my Queen", Shelly screamed reaching up to punch Bo but she was thwarted by Aife's boot heel.

"Call her a bitch again and I will make you mine", Aife winked at Shelly.

"But my Queen she...", Shelly started.

"Is my daughter and if you have a problem with her then you have a problem with me", Aife snapped.

"But my Queen she attacked us. Surely you aren't going to overlook that", Shelly said rubbing her arm.

"Lies. I saw you the two of you attack her and you know where to go while I decide on your fate", Aife nodded.

"Yes my Queen", Shelly and Renee bowed walking towards the exit.

"Now all of you have just witnessed me saying she is my daughter. Do not think of attacking her or you will suffer the consequences. Come Isabeau", Aife said walking in the opposite direction of the others.

Bo followed Aife. She had never seen so many Succubi in one spot and so orderly before. She was somewhat impressed how easily they obeyed Aife without backtalk but she knew her mother could get one hundred flavors of crazy at any minute.

 ** _Lauren's POV_**

Mackenzie was able to give us a lead. The guy's name that we were to look for is Mark. Seems he and Mackenzie had been on the outs for months and she was more than glad to provide information leading to his whereabouts. She laughed when I asked if she and he were still lovers. She replied her pinky was bigger than his pecker. I really didn't need the graphic details but that's how Kenzi was too.

It had been a long night trying to get Mackenzie to spill the details about Mark but once the liquor finally hit, she confessed all that she knew. Beth had come back and forth all night, even when our glasses were full. I am sort of nursing a hangover this morning but it's nothing I can't handle. I still plan on going into the office as soon as I shower and get some breakfast.

According to Mackenzie Mark was living in Dyson's gym. At least that's what I understood from the liquor laced directions she gave me. I needed to go in and confirm that the fingerprints matched before I made my move. Crystal didn't seem as enthused as I am to close this case. It gives me something to do while I try and execute a plan to get out of here and back to Toronto so I can move on. I haven't seen that janitor in awhile but from what I already understood, solving this case seemed important since he seemed to be hanging around me and the precinct more than the rest of us.

I stayed the night at a hotel. It was nice enough. All I really needed was a big bed and a nice shower or bath tub. The view was great. It overlooked the suburbs. From what I could see it was mostly rich people not living there. I say that as there were hardly any cars in the driveway or rarely did I see any coming and going. Perhaps they were in the garage all day and night. One blonde was out trimming the hedges in one yard, she smiled and waved. How the hell she saw me from that distance was mind boggling. But I had enough of that and headed down to my car.

 _ **The Dal**_

"You still haven't found Aife yet huh? Kenzi asked taking a fresh beer from Trick. She decided to sleep at the Dal since Bo was gone and the Fae seemed pissed about Lauren.

"No. None of my leads are panning out", Trick said rubbing his head.

"We need to find her Trick. You have to know Fae spies or whatever you call them, that can track her down", Kenzi sighed. She wished Bo had allowed her to go, she felt helpless not being with her. She knew the only thing protecting her from being eaten by the Fae in Bo's absence was being her claimed human.

"Dyson is the best shifter I know but he's still in the dungeons courtesy of the Ash", Trick said.

"No problem. I can sweet talk Hale into letting Dyson out", Kenzi said.

"That won't work Kenzi. Dyson will stay where he is. The Elders are still on my ass about Lauren being gone", Hale said taking a seat.

"Hale we need him. He can find Aife's scent", Trick said.

"You got bigger problems than Dyson Trick", Hale said rubbing his leg.

"What? What do you mean? Kenzi asked.

"The minute Aife steps in Toronto, if she's not already here, I am to take her into custody for the Light Fae compound bombing", Hale explained.

"What? We have bigger problems than your precious building. If Bo doesn't get Lauren out, we are going to have a very pissed off Succubus", Kenzi said.

"That bombing killed some important Elders not to mention the Ash. They aren't worried that much about a human Doctor", Hale said.

"Hey jackhole, I'm a human too or did you forget? Kenzi spat.

"Hey those are their words not mine lil mama but nonetheless, I have new orders regarding Aife", Hale said.

"Guys we all know what happened with the Lich and Lauren was still alive then. If Bo is not allowed to go and get her back, we're all dead", Kenzi said looking back and forth between Hale and Trick.

Trick paced back and forth behind the bar. He knew Kenzi was right. He knew Hale was right. This was a no win situation. If Aife so much as felt threatened they were all dead. If Bo wasn't allowed to and get Lauren back, they were all dead. Either way he would have two very powerful pissed off Succubus' on his hands and he honestly wasn't sure which one scared him the most.

 ** _Aife's Castle._**

"What the hell is this? Who's is this? Bo asked looking at the large spectacle in front of her.

"It's Queen Aife's castle", The Guard said holding the car door for Bo.

"Mom? Bo asked turning around to Aife who was being escorted by another guard.

"Come Isabeau. We clearly need to talk if you have sought me out", Aife said gesturing towards the stairs.

Bo followed Aife. She was still in awe at the size of the castle and how the hell Aife was a Queen. The grounds were immaculate, the winding stairs were plentiful. She laughed at how slowly Aife took each step. She knew it was her way of flaunting her power for all to see. Not having much patience Bo took every other step. It felt like almost 15 minutes just to get inside.

"Isabeau sweetie where are your bags? Aife asked noticing Bo was empty handed.

"I guess with all the bullshit going down at the club, I forgot them on one of the tables", Bo said.

"Go and retrieve her bags and everything she packed better be accounted for", Aife instructed the guard.

"Yes. My Queen", The Guard said bowing and running back down the stairs.

"Come Isabeau", Aife said gesturing Bo to walk beside her. She was back to walking slow again and Bo was having a hard time not to bust out laughing.

Once they were in the throne room Bo's mouth dropped open. The stairs leading to the throne were almost as much as the stairs leading into the castle.

"How the hell did she swing this? Bo asked herself internally.

She watched Aife wash her hands in a bowl of hot water and dry them off with clean white towels.

"Do you have to sit there right now? Bo asked.

"Sweetie you watched me walk up all those damn stairs and then ask me that? Aife laughed.

"I just thought we could talk somewhere I wouldn't feel like I needed to bow to you", Bo said.

"Fine. Guards! Aife called.

Bo watched as they lifted Aife from her throne and placed her gently in front of her.

"I forgot about that. I will have to use that again when I'm ready to go back up there", Aife laughed.

"Mom. Please I'm in a hurry", Bo said.

"You should have said so. Come on, we can talk in the dining quarters", Aife laughed. She really didn't use it like humans would. Well the table she did but it was immediately cleaned afterwards.

Bo shook her head. This was going to be a long conversation.

 ** _Lauren's POV_**

I made it to the station and of course nobody was there but the Chief and I. I guess Crystal was still sleeping off last night's activities. No matter all I was here for was to check if the fingerprints matched this Mark person Mackenzie told me about. Turns out the Chief's last name Jackson. I don't care to learn the first name as I won't be here long.

"The fingerprints match Detective Lewis", The Janitor said.

"What? How did you? I asked.

"I am here to assist you Detective. One of my jobs is to stay ahead of you but this as far as I can go in helping you with this case. To solve this case you must use your knowledge from your other life", The Janitor smiled warmly.

When he handed me the paperwork I was floored and not by what I saw written down. But by what I saw on my left hand. A wedding ring. I swallowed hard falling into my seat.

"What's this? I asked pointing towards the ring.

"It appears they were married in here", The Janitor said.

"What? She married him? I asked angrily.

"Yes the Doctor and the Cop were married", The Janitor confirmed.

"Let me guess as long as I am in here, the ring won't come off right? I asked.

"You're are a smart one, that's correct", The Janitor said.

Then what the fuck was I waiting on? I must move at rapid speed and find this Mark. If Bo wanted Dyson so badly that she would marry him while we were still in a relationship, she could have his coward ass. The old Lauren was gone and they were all about to learn what the new Lauren is capable of.

"Thank you", I said softly. It wasn't his fault this bullshit was happening.

It was theirs. I can imagine them all sitting around the Dal having drinks and laughing at my expense. I won't be humiliated anymore but the Succubus will be once I go back and publicly leave her for good.

"Detective Stone are you coming in today? I asked through my phone.

"I hadn't planned to. The Chief won't care. His main money comes from the Doll", Detective Stone said.

"Fine I will solve this case myself', I barked as I hung up. I didn't mean to be rude but I was pissed off. How could Bo do this to me? Me? I wasn't the one that hid Aife from her. I wasn't the one spying on her for Trick but oh yeah, just let that go unnoticed.

If she was here she would probably throw the first night we slept together in my face as a betrayal. That's another lie. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. That was evident in her every movement that night and when she came to see me at my lab two days later. But of course she had to come by for one of Dyson's cases that he was too dumb to solve himself. He must have kissed major ass to be promoted to Detective. I almost wish he was here to see how quick and thoroughly a case should be solved without others help. It's good Detective Stone is not coming in, this Detective can solve her cases, will solve this one on my own.

Looking at the size of the diamond on my ring he must really love her or she really loves him. He wouldn't be able to pick such a beautiful ring.

Enough of the pity party Lewis, solve this damn case. The fingerprints match and you have a known address, get going. I stood from my seat, checked my gun for bullets and put on my bulletproof vest. Not sure I can actually be shot here, but I'm too pissed off to find out. So it's better to be prepared for whatever.

I slammed the paperwork on my desk. I know I will probably need a warrant but I could care less. This place was lacking as it is, so who cares if I need one and with my military background, I can always find a way around the red tape so to speak. I ran to my squad car, lit up the sirens and sped off.

 ** _Bo and Aife._**

Aife had already taken her seat and Bo could do nothing but pace. She knew this was going to be a long shot. To try and convince her mother to go back with her and most importantly go back to the Dal was going to take every bit of reasoning she had. She knew how Aife felt about Trick and to have to go anywhere near him was asking a lot of her. She didn't know all of their history but it was enough for her mother to despise him and all that he stood for.

From what Bo had learned of Trick along the years was not all that great and she herself had raised a few eyebrows where he was concerned.

But this was about Lauren. She knew the Doctor would be hella pissed off and hoped she would last long enough for Bo to go and get her out of there. Knowing she was not just up against Aife saying no, she was up against Lauren's genius. If she gets promoted all of this would be for nothing and Lauren would be lost to her forever.

"So Isabeau I heard Trick has been calling around asking for me. I suspect that's why you're here", Aife said taking a sip of beer.

"Mom I...", Bo started. The moment of truth was almost too much for her. She felt like she was going to swallow her tongue. She was that nervous. Aife could do a lot of things once she asked. She could tell her to get out. She could say no. She could laugh in her face. She didn't know what her Dawning was like. Hers was mostly bullshit though so Aife's couldn't have been all that great.

"I can't know what you want unless you ask", Aife laughed. Bo was adorable the way she paced around. She looked like she was about to ask Aife to borrow the car or something. But whatever it is, it must be serious enough for her to come all that way.

Bo felt like she needed an air bag. She had no choice but to ask Aife. "Mom I need you to come back with me".

"What? Aife asked softly. Surely she didn't hear the young Succubus right.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain mom but I need you to come back to the Dal with me", Bo said.

"Isabeau. Have you seen this place? I could fit about 10 Dal Riata's inside here", Aife boasted as she pointed around the castle.

"Mom! Bo snapped.

"I'm listening sweetie", Aife laughed.

"I need you to come back with me to the Dal...

"You want me to go back to the Dal. Where Trick is? Where the Light Fae bullshitters squat? Aife laughed.

"No mom! I need you go to back to the Dal so you can go back and finish your Dawning", Bo said softly. Getting angry would not help her cause.

"Isabeau watch the bouncing ball. Over...my...dead...body", Aife laughed holding up one of her pearls.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aife's POV**_

 _I remember my Dawning so clearly. I had thought it was Fae bullshit Trick was trying to get me to fall for. But once I started to get a beat weak, I decided to go along with it. Dyson and Hale had already told me of their Dawning's and tried to warn me about mine. Mom did as best as she could to prepare me, she being a Succubus herself. I trusted her word a hell of a lot more than I trusted daddy's flunkies._

 _The day had come. I had partied hard the night before just in case I didn't come back out of this temple they spoke of. When I finally arrived at the Dal Riata, daddy had his friend Stella there. I always hated that bitch. I could have sworn she and dad were having an affair but I could never prove it. He reeked of her more than he ever did mom._

 _He ran through his bullshit spiel as I threw back a few shots of Whiskey. He wanted to paint some voodoo shit on my forehead. I do my own makeup and besides have you seen me? I don't need much to look drop dead fabulous._

 _They asked If I wanted a weapon and I laughed in their faces. I'm a Succubus, I'm a walking weapon._

 _Rainer ran in at the last minute. He was another stooge of Daddy's. He said he wanted to go in with me as my right hand. I declined and heaven knows what he was doing with his left hand before he came. Trick was furious. Apparently he had arranged for Rainer to go in with me, I still declined. Never trusted Daddy, anything good for him always turned out to be bad for me._

 _The moment of truth arrived and I finally went in. I have to say it was pretty cool, the lights and what not. As soon as I went in I realized I was back at the Dal but in an alternate universe._

 _The next thing I knew another guy appeared spouting off something about me needing a key to get out. Was he serious? I didn't need or use a key to get in so why would I need one to leave?_

 _I humored him as I really did want to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. He lead to me my old condo. It was an entire building I had inherited from mom. When I opened the door to my bedroom, a guy that looked like Rainer was lying on the bed in pajama pants and a t-shirt. I told that bastard that I didn't need his help, so I drained him._

 _The next thing I saw was darkness. When I came to. I was in a gym. Rainer's gym. Why the hell everything was about him, I couldn't figure out yet. The place had been emptied out. There was nothing but dust all over the floors. When I tried to move, I found myself chained to the wall._

 _One by one my enemies came in. The Guardian told me, I must face what I had done to them in order to get out. The guy had it twisted. I don't fuck with you if you don't fuck with me and or what I am trying to accomplish. So whatever I did, they deserved it. I laughed out loud as they were allowed to voice their hatred of me._

 _Once they all had their say, I laughed again. Taking a deep breath and one last look at all of them, I winked and pulled their chi. They were all shocked wondering how I was able to do that without my hands. Honey I'm Aife, I can do some shit._

 _I licked my lips after each of them had dropped to the floor. They tasted rancid but at least they were all dead. Now the real fun was about to start._

 _I drew so much Chi that I was able to break my chains. Once I gathered myself I strutted over to them. I picked them all up one by one and lined them up on opposite sides of each other. I walked back down the middle until I was half way from one end to the other._

 _I lifted my head and reversed chi sucked them. I wanted to bring them back to life and kill them again. This a power that daddy wished I didn't have but who gives a fuck he can never take it away from me. It was working too until Albert showed up. Dude was smart but he was no Einstein._

 _"How dare you interrupt your Queen! I snapped._

 _"I have come at the behest of the Blood King", Albert said_

 _"Yeah well you can go back and tell him, I'm having fun", I laughed turning back to the fools on the floor._

 _"It's about Queen Isabeau", Albert said softly._

 _"What about her? And whatever it is for your sake, it better not be a lie", I bristled._

 _"She's dead ma'am", Albert said._

 _"What?! I don't think I heard you right! The Succubus in me growled._

 _"She's dead. The Blood King sent me here to tell you", Albert said smartly backing away from me._

 _"She's not dead", I bristled now stalking him._

 _"He thought that you might not believe me, so he gave me this", Albert said handing me a necklace._

 _He had me. It was mother's necklace. She never took it off, never. I dropped where I stood. I was devastated. But crying wasn't going to help her. I stood up and asked how it happened, he didn't know and told me Trick would tell me once I returned._

 _"Let's go", I said._

 _"Ma'am I cannot go with you", Albert said._

 _I thought it was a lie. "Why not? I asked._

 _"No Fae can ever leave their incomplete Dawning with someone else", Albert said._

 _"Then how did you get in? I asked._

 _"Special circumstances. Your mother's death afforded me the opportunity. I can come in but I am never allowed to leave", Albert said._

 _"How is that possible? I asked._

 _"I am an Incubus, he figured I was the best suited to come and get you out since we are almost identical in power. I owed the Blood King until now. I am to be your sacrifice", Albert said._

 _I was kind of touched but I never trust anyone much. Especially someone that I just met. I thought about what I knew of Dad's business with the Fae. He never gave anything without expecting something in return. He was a King but not a good one._

 _"You would give up your life for mine just like that? I asked._

"It would be my honor for you and the Blood King", Albert confessed.

 _I could tell he was sincere and I honestly didn't wish to waste anymore time. "How do I leave? I asked._

 _Albert showed me the portal that he came through. I bid him goodbye and off I went. It wasn't as pleasant going out as it was going in. There was nothing but darkness and Fae jumping out at me here and there. They never said anything they just grabbed at me as if they were tempting me to go back or give up. After awhile I was able to time their appearances. Just before they appeared I heard a man's voice whispering "She will do nicely, bring her to me"._

 _After what had felt like thirty minutes, I was back at the Dal. Trick was there pacing back and forth._

 _"Daddy", My Succubus growled. All I saw was him. All I felt was my anger._

 _"Aife listen to me.."Trick started._

 _"Where? I asked as I held him by his neck._

 _"She's down in my lair. She will soon lay in state for all of the Fae to pay their respects", Trick said._

 _How? I asked._

 _"I don't know", Trick said._

"Who did it? I asked coldly.

"I don't know that either. I am looking into it", Trick said. The bastard didn't have a single tear in his eyes.

I dropped him. "She's my mother I'll look into it".

"Aife...", Trick started.

 _"I'm going to see my mother", My Succubus roared. If I wasn't so heartbroken I would have laughed at how high he jumped at the base in my voice._

 _I went down to Trick's lair and for once he had been cleaned up. Anyone with Asthma would assuredly choke from the dust. Mom was lying in her bed. She had been well groomed in her royal attire. I will say one thing for Trick, he did know what she would have wanted to be dressed in._

 _But this was bullshit! She was a Succubus. She was able to heal herself. I found an empty spot on the bed to sit beside her. My tears looked blue as they flooded my face. I knew it was my Succubus crying. I pulled mom's necklace from my pocket and placed it around her neck._

 _"You would never want to be without this", I whispered. I was pulling back when I noticed a deep cut. My Succubus surfaced again. This was no accident. Someone had slit her throat. That's why she couldn't heal herself. She smelled like Rainer. She didn't even like that bastard. I removed the bottom part of her dress looking for other wounds and found extensive bruising near her vaginal area. I put her dress down and lifted one of her hands. I found dark hair under her fingernails. Trick's maids and barkeeps don't have dark hair and mom always wore hers pulled up so how could it shed? That was it._

 _"I will get him mom. I promise", I whispered as I leant over to kiss her on the forehead._

 _I walked back upstairs and grabbed Trick again. I sent my strongest pulses into his neck. Rainer was his right hand other than that other dick, Dyson._

 _"What happened? I snapped._

 _"I don't know Aife. She had gone to meet with the Elders and about 2 hours later, I got word she had been murdered", Trick rambled off._

 _"Where is Rainer? I asked pulsing him harder. Trick wouldn't hesitate to lie._

 _"I don't know he left a little while after Isabeau had gone to her meeting", Trick said._

 _"Did you sleep with mom recently? I asked._

 _"What? No it's been months", Trick answered._

 _I knew he was telling the truth about that because he could never resist our powers. But Rainer? His ass was grass. I was going to kill him in the most brutal way. That bitch would die screaming mom's name if I had anything to do with it._

 _"He raped her. You should have told him bye. But don't worry you will still have your dog to kiss your ass or lick your balls or whatever you prefer him to do", I snapped as I dropped him heading towards the door._

 _Dyson was standing outside. "Trick said to find Rainer", I lied as I followed him._

 _Like the dog he was, he found the bastard in no time. "Leave us", I ordered him._

 _Just as I suspected he had been near mom. I could smell her perfume coming from his direction. I woke him up just to kick his ass first. Foresight my ass, he didn't see any of my punches and kicks coming._

 _"Aife please", Rainer begged._

 _My Succubus was unrelenting and so was I. After we'd had our fun with him, we pulled his Chi while cutting off his penis. He was not going to need it anymore. I laughed at his screams wondering how much mother had screamed while he was raping her._

 _When I was finally finished I screamed with laughter. I shoved his penis up his asshole and took his remaining Chi. That's when Trick and the other Elders showed up and Trick was forced to hand me over to them. I was allowed to say goodbye to mom again as one of Trick's conditions and then I was to be placed in the Dark Fae dungeons. Apparently Rainer was their golden boy too._

 _I was furious but not surprised. Trick had always been a coward. He never stood up for me. The dungeons were filthy. After a few months I heard that voice again. This time it said "Look boys, we have her, thanks to the Blood King's foolishness". Then things went dark again and I was in a cage. The guy was an asshole but he was kind of handsome. Months later he had raped me by pinning my arms to my sides and wearing a Koushang around his neck. Isabeau was conceived that horrid night or day. I never knew or saw sunshine for years. Once I gave birth, I took my baby and ran. I gave her to LouAnn to find a family to give her too. Preferably humans and away from the Fae, namely Trick. I ran for nearly two decades. Thanks to a late night visit to LouAnn in prison I was able to track down Isabeau. I wanted her to come back with me but she thought I was trying to kill her. We fought. I lost and I ran again and here I am Queen Aife in Berlin. Rightfully of course._

"Mom?! Bo screamed.

"Isabeau? Aife asked.

"Mom I have been going on for about two yours and you haven't heard a word I said", Bo snapped.

"I'm sorry sweetie. What were you saying? Aife asked. She wasn't about to upset Bo with tales of her own Dawning and the aftermath.

"Mom I really need you to come back with me and complete your Dawning", Bo said.

"Tell me why? Aife asked.

"I...I didn't know or believe the rules of the Dawning and broke a major one", Bo confessed.

"How could you break a rule of the Dawning? Aife laughed. It was almost insulting anyone even suggested that her baby live by rules.

"I took Dyson in...", Bo said.

"Dyson? Why did you do that? Aife laughed.

"Because Dyson and Trick insisted that I would need him in there", Bo said tiredly.

"And did you? Aife laughed. They punked Bo and she didn't even know it.

"No. I handled most of it myself. But he did take a knife to his chest for me", Bo said.

"Isabeau you are not telling me why I have to complete mine", Aife said.

"A friend of mine was taken as my sacrifice. They said Dyson couldn't come back with me and I brought him back out with me", Bo said.

Aife thought about what she was doing before Albert showed up. She laughed internally at the thought of going back in and raising hell all over again.

"Isabeau your my daughter I would do anything for you, so tell me how important is this friend to you? Aife asked.

"It's Lauren...she's my girlfriend", Bo said shly. She wasn't sure how Aife would take to her dating women.

"The Light Fae Doctor? Aife asked. She remembered her.

"Yes. They took Lauren since I stupidly brought Dyson back with me", Bo said.

"Isabeau. Isabeau. Isabeau", Aife said tiredly.

"Mom? Bo asked raising her head to look at the Succubus.

"How many times am I going to have to help you with her? Aife laughed.

"Help me with her? What do you mean? Bo asked. Her own Succubus was taking that as a threatening statement.

"Do you remember when the compound was bombed? I am the one that got the Doctor out of there before I blew it up", Aife laughed. It was funny watching her thrall walk in and blow the place up. She had watched the video she personally confiscated afterwards. She also laughed at how badly injured the Ash was. She waited weeks to sneak into his room and pulled the plug. Then she watched as the Doctors ran in and tried to revive him.

"You what? Mom! Bo said.

"Isabeau I know that dick Dyson was trying all that he could to bring her down. To break her spirits. No man will ever do that to a woman under my watch, human or Fae", Aife snapped. It was pissing her off just thinking about it. Hearing Dyson pleading with Trick to help him win Bo away from the Doctor. Calling her a slut for being a Succubus was the last straw. So she got her revenge the day Bo caught them together. She didn't rape him though. You can't rape the willing and that old dog was always in heat when he saw any skirt.

"But mom you fought with me", Bo said.

"I was just trying to get you to side with me. We could have done great things together", Aife said.

"You tried to take my Chi! Bo said.

"I was trying to make sure you got the Koushang whereabouts that I planted inside Dr. Lewis' labcoat. I also wanted to see if you found it and make sure that it still worked". Aife had lucked out when Lauren had to take her labcoat off during surgery trying to save the Ash before he was placed on life support.

"I love her mom. You have to help me get her back. I will deal with Dyson again once Lauren's home", Bo said tearfully.

Aife was shocked. She had never known a Succubus to admit to love. Not even her mother with Trick. But then again, their marriage was a one sided power play in Aife's eyes. But the look in Bo's eyes softened her heart.

"Ok let's go", Aife said softly. She wasn't there when Bo was growing up but she could at least help her now.

"My Queen there's a problem! The guard said.

"What is it? Aife asked.

"Shelly and Renee have been attacked inside the waiting pod", The guard said nearly out of breath.

"How did that happen? Aife screamed.

"I am not sure my Queen. We have the Royal Army out looking for the perpetrators", The guard replied.

"Come on Isabeau. I will help you after I deal with this shit", Aife said.

Bo walked behind them and wondered who the hell would attack a Succubus, let alone two?

"Stand at attention! Queen Aife is here", The guard screamed ahead of them.

"Who did this? Aife asked some of the Royal Army that was on site as the rest were still out looking.

"We do not know my Queen", One guard answered.

"Ladies? Aife asked turning to Shelly and Renee.

"It was a shifter and Incubus", My Queen Renee said. They could have sucked their Chi had their hands not been tied up.

"I want their asses including which ever guard left their post leaving these ladies unguarded", Aife snapped. This was her territory and someone had the nerve to attack women she had yet to punish herself.

"Yes my Queen", The guard said going out to find what news he could.

"And Arthur? Aife called out.

"Yes my Queen? Arthur said turning around.

"Get them some clean clothes and two men for them to feed from", Aife said turning back to Shelly and Renee.

An hour later the ladies had been properly dressed and fed. Bo was walking back and forth looking at them as they stood at attention. Aife was watching her looking at them.

"What's wrong Isabeau? Aife finally asked.

"Their wounds were deep and plentiful. How did they heal like that without sex? Bo's curiosity was running high.

"They are Succubi. They don't need sex to heal, it's just a side benefit", Aife laughed.

"What? I don't need sex to heal? Bo asked. Although she quite enjoyed it, she just assumed it was necessary.

"May I my Queen? Shelly asked and waited for Aife to nod.

"We never need sex to heal. If you have been doing that every time, that is of your own choice. We can heal from Chi no matter how deep our wounds are without sex", Shelly explained. She could tell Bo was still a young Fae and wanted to help her even though she was currently standing awaiting Aife's wrath for attacking her earlier.

"Thank you for helping Isabeau, once your attackers have been brought to my justice, I will deal with you", Aife said.

"Of course my Queen", Shelly and Renee replied in unison.

"All of this time, I thought I needed sex to heal", Bo said shamefully.

"Why did you think that? Aife asked.

"Well Lauren said as a Succubus I would need a healthy sex life", Bo said.

"She's a Light Fae Doctor, all of her resources are limited to the shit Trick wrote about us", Aife said.

"So it's all been a lie? Bo asked. She trusted Lauren but why wouldn't Trick tell her the truth if he's the one that wrote the lies.

 ** _Lauren's POV_**

Mark wasn't as easy to track down as I had planned. His gym had been cleaned out. I could tell someone had been there as I could smell stale cologne. One I knew very well, Dyson's. Makes me wonder if that bastard was here somewhere. I don't want to see his lying face. Told me he was happy Bo and I were in a good place, while he was likely plotting to take my place with Bo. But as I said before, he can have her. How could she do this? If I understand all of this correctly, he came in here with Bo to leave with her knowing she couldn't and I was her sacrificial lamb so to speak. It was no telling what they were doing or how they were doing it now. But I left that pity party hours ago. I needed another lead and I wasn't sure where I would get one. Crystal and Mackenzie liked to party. I am sure if I supplied them with lots of liquor they would help me in a flash, but I am not sure how long this Dawning thing will last, so I really didn't have time to waste.

I rummaged through an old desk and found some matches that had the Doll written on them. Maybe Beth is working, she will tell me if he's there or not. I pulled out my phone to call over there. She's there! Her warm smile can be felt through the phone and heard in her voice. She said Mark was there but that he would be leaving soon. I asked her to keep him there for me. She agreed but replied I would have to repay the favor later.

I must admit the woman is drop dead gorgeous, but I'm not going to fool around when I am already in a relationship. I'm not that kind of woman. I hope she will accept my charms as payment or at least dinner.

I finally arrived and just as she said there was Mark and she was flirting with him. Typical but then again I am not so sure Beth is Fae like Bo is. I made my way over to Mackenzie's regular table and she was in full swing.

"Hey Doc! Mackenzie smiled.

"Mac she's a cop", Crystal said.

"I call bullshit, she has Doctor's hands", Mackenzie laughed.

Crystal was proving to be a waste. Did she not see Mark sitting at the bar? I asked myself.

"Hello Mackenzie. _Detective Stone_ ", I said with a small bite. But could I really be mad? This wasn't real. It couldn't be. I haven't seen anyone resembling Hale or Dyson's clones.

Fuck it. "Freeze! I said walking up behind Mark with my gun to his head.

"Can I help you lady? Mark laughed.

"My name is Detective Lewis and you're coming with me", I snapped.

I reached for my cuffs and was stunned I had dropped them.

"Cuffs Detective? Beth asked handing me a pair she had hidden behind the bar. Why she had them I didn't know but the thought made me blush.

"Thank you Beth", I smiled warmly.

Once I had him cuffed I walked him out to my car and put him in the back seat. I called Crystal on my cell phone and told her I was taking him directly to the station. This case was as good as solved. I smiled at the thought. All I needed to do was find the Chief and let him know I had a suspect in custody. He really wasn't a suspect anymore as I was sure he was guilty. I revved up the engine and sped away towards the station.

"You're getting closer", the Janitor said waving at me before I pulled out of the parking lot.

 ** _Bo and Aife._**

"Trick likely put that in the books because he didn't want mom sleeping around with strangers before they married. But we've never needed sex to heal. Only for pleasure", Aife said.

"But Dyson...", Bo said.

"Has sex on his mind 24/7. Just like any dog", Aife laughed. She really detested him.

"My Queen we caught them! Arthur said walking in.

"Bring them in! Aife said rubbing her hands together in glee.

"So you little bastards thought you could attack someone in my territory and go unpunished? Aife laughed.

"But my Queen we were horny", Kuron the Incubus said.

"Bullshit. Then why were they wounded? Aife asked angrily.

"I got a little hungry", Sheldon the shifter answered.

"And you thought attacking these ladies was a good idea? Aife screamed.

"But my Queen...", Sheldon started.

"Enough! You must pay for that", Aife said.

"My Queen may we? Shelly asked.

Aife thought about it for a moment and realizing Bo was still there knew she needed to hurry up.

"Release them and be quick about this ladies", Aife said.

Aife watched as Shelly and Renee fought the men. They were getting their asses kicked and were both soon dead as their Chi had been drained.

"Well then there is still the matter of your punishment", Aife said watching Shelly and Renee lick their lips.

"My Queen", Shelly and Renee bowed in unison.

"I am going on a trip. For now you are to confine yourselves to my dungeons until I return", Aife said.

"But my Queen it's filthy down there", Renee said.

"I could kill you right now", Aife said stepping forward. She just might but killing them at the present moment wouldn't be good as she was going on a trip and the rest were likely to think she was dead at their hands.

"The dungeons would be fine", Shelly said poking Renee in her side so she would comply.

"Off you go", Aife waved to them.

"I can't believe you let them live", Bo said. The Aife she knew was kill you first and talk about it later.

"Who said they were going to live? I want them to sweat it out in the dungeons first. If the Underfae down there don't kill them, I will when I return", Aife laughed.

"Underfae? Bo cringed.

"Shapeshifters. One's a lion, one's a bear. Either way they're not getting out of there", Aife laughed.

"All because they lied? Bo asked. That sounded harsh.

"No because they attacked you and lied. You see what I had them do to the others just now. I don't condone being lied to or anyone being attacked in my territory. At least not attacks I didn't order", Aife laughed.

"But mom..", Bo started.

"Do you want my help with Dr. Lewis or not? Aife asked.

"Ok. Ok.", Bo finally caving to the idea of Shelly and Renee being placed in dungeons over her. She kind of liked Shelly and Renee's spunk. She felt horrible they were about to die but there seemed to be no changing Aife's mind.

"Put Shelly and Renee in dungeons E and F", Aife spoke up.

"Yes my Queen", Arthur replied.

"E and F? Bo asked.

"You better hope they don't cause me anymore problems Isabeau those are my best dungeons, they will live but they will be down there for months", Aife said.

"But why? Bo asked softly.

"I saw you pouting. But you must learn, when you become Queen you must not always have a soft heart. There will be times when you don't want to do what you have to do", Aife explained.

"Thanks mom, _I think_ ", Bo said. If that is how a Queen behaves she wasn't so sure she ever wanted the throne.

"Arthur! Aife screamed.

"Yes my Queen. I am taking a trip. Don't tell a soul, if anything requires my immediate attention, handle it with death", Aife ordered.

"Yes my Queen", Arthur bowed.

"Bashira! Aife screamed.

"What? Don't you have to go to her? Bo asked.

"No sweetie, she comes to me", Aife laughed.

"My Queen", Bashira answered after she appeared out of smoke.

"Toronto trip for two. Preferably the Dal Riata", Aife ordered.

"Of course my Queen", Bashira answered.

"Will you need your bags my Queen? Arthur asked holding the royal duffel bags.

"Just one", Aife said grabbing one of the larger bags.

Arthur stepped forward handing Bo her bag and bowed as he stepped backwards.

"Ready? Bashira asked.

"We're ready", Aife said.

Looking at Bo and Aife to make sure they had everything one last time, Arthur nodded towards Bashira. And they were off.

 _ **Lauren's POV.**_

It had been a longer drive then I had anticipated. I actually got a flat and had to wait for roadside assistance. It was taking them so long the janitor popped out of nowhere with a fresh tire and changed it for me.

I was finally on my way again. Mark was asleep in the back and snoring up a storm. The guy seriously needed a Tic-Tac at this point.

I drove about another mile heading towards the station when I pulled up I was shocked. The building and surrounding buildings were gone! What the hell? I screamed.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Dal_**

"Hale? What's up? Trick asked watching him stomp over to the bar.

"Man the Elders are on my ass about Lauren. Bo needs to hurry up, get back here and go get the Doc back", Hale said taking a seat at the far end of the bar.

"What's wrong? Trick asked. He had never seen his old friend this rattled before.

"There are a ton of injured Fae at the compound. We don't have enough experienced Doctor's with Lauren's skill set and knack for details to handle the overflow", Hale sighed taking a beer from Trick.

"Is it really that bad? Trick asked. He hadn't heard anything through the grapevine but given what Bo did he was pretty much sticking to the Dal and trying to keep his nose clean.

"Trick I spent the last four hours getting my ass chewed. Lauren is still my responsibility. The injured Fae at the compound were on some high class Fae cases. I don't have the manpower right now", Hale snapped. The pressure was starting to get to him.

"So release Dyson", Kenzi suggested taking a seat next to Hale.

"Already did that lil mama. Dyson is still in hot water too. He only has a matter of days to solve the cases they assigned to him and we know without Bo or Lauren, he won't get very far", Hale said.

Trick stood back and watched them. He and Dyson hadn't planned this very well. It was to the point he almost wished Dyson had died. Even if he was thousands of years old, Lauren was far more valuable to the Fae and most of the Elders despised Dyson. They had ever since he hooked up with the unaligned Succubus.

"Maybe I can help him", Kenzi said getting to her feet.

"No Kenzi. Where he is going is really dangerous. He won't have time to look after you too", Hale sighed. He would have gone too but he still had meetings lined up for the next day.

 _ **Lauren**_

"Where is the Police station? Lauren asked looking around. This town was not that big so she couldn't have missed it or driven by it.

"Missing something Lewis? Mark laughed from the back seat.

"What do you know? Lauren screamed running back towards the car.

"I know a lot that you don't know", Mark winked.

"Tell me", Lauren bristled.

"It's all an illusion. It's a matter of what's right in front of you and if you can see it", Mark replied.

"What are you talking about? Lauren asked. She had everything rolling in the right direction only to be stumped now.

"I can see what you don't and that my friend is what is holding you back", Mark said.

"Enough with the riddles and tell me what you mean! Lauren snapped.

"That ring on your hand Lewis. All of those days and nights you needed her and where was she? Mark smiled.

"Do you ever stop talking in riddles? Lauren asked. This guy was getting annoying to the point she almost wanted to throw in the towel on this case.

"I'm your key so to speak. That's why I committed the same crime you did. For now we are both carrying the weight of many deaths. All of your life you have wanted to help people. One foolish decision by your brother and then you were a murderer", Mark said pointing at her. He had broken out of his handcuffs.

"How do you know these things? I understood this to be Bo's Dawning. She doesn't know about that yet", Lauren said. This really was weird.

Mark laughed. For Lauren to be such a genius she really was kind of dense right now. "The Dawning really is about owning up to your past".

"I've been doing that. All I need to do is book you and bring some justice to the families of the people you killed", Lauren insisted.

"Nobody dies here Detective. This is your case. You killed people. You have many apologies to deliver and forgiveness to seek", Mark said.

Lauren slumped down on the hood of the squad car. He had her. Nobody knew how many nights she stayed up shaking in bed from the images of the dead bodies she saw them cart away from the pipeline. Nobody knew how many times she had to sedate herself just to get an hours worth of sleep. Some of her victims were kids that had gone to see what their parents did for a living. Lauren wasn't a baby killer, she just trusted the wrong man with something dangerous.

Nadia was somewhat of an escape for her. Nadia's pictures showed her there was still beauty in the world. Nadia's heart showed her there was still love in the world. Then when Nadia fell ill, Lauren thought that was her punishment too. She found happiness but the families of those victims wouldn't know that type of happiness again and blood was on her hands. No matter how many times she scrubbed for surgery to save life after life, she never could clean the blood of the dead off.

The minute the pod closed over Nadia was the minute Lauren shut her heart off. How could she love anyone again? She just kept failing people. She failed those families. She failed Nadia for five straight years. Maybe that's why her relationship with Bo was failing too. She just couldn't run far away or fast enough to escape her past.

Mark was right. Lauren had so much to do and so much more to make up for and she couldn't do that until she allowed herself to see what was right in front of her.

"Remember Doctor. I'm your key. You just let me know when you're ready to unlock the door", Mark said softly.

Lauren knew it. Mark knew it. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to face any of this. She was so fired up to solve this case but she didn't allow herself to stop and think of the damage a case like this brings. Real or not, it stays with you. She climbed back in her car and went to the only place that she knew she could escape all of it for the moment. She revved up the engine and sped away.

 _ **Bo and Aife**_

Bo and Aife had a longer trip than Bo had anticipated. People kept pissing Aife off so she would get into fights or drain them on the spot. They hadn't even made it to Bashira yet. When they finally arrived the woman was asleep in her chair.

"For fucks sake! Aife said going behind the counter.

Bo watched her and nearly laughed. Aife punched a few buttons and they were finally able to leave.

"Mom again thanks for doing this", Bo said softly.

"Isabeau I am only doing this for you. I could be elsewhere handling other business so you better be on your game when we go inside the temple because I won't be long finishing my own Dawning", Aife said. Ehhh maybe Aife would take a few hours or days just to finish them off and bring them back and do it all over again.

Bo took a few long deep breaths. She knew what Aife meant. She knew Lauren was more likely pissed off than she was scared. Fear was an emotion she had never seen in the Doctor. Not even when the Lich had his blade at her throat. How was she going to explain what happened and why to her? If she was lucky they would have already explained it all to her. But it wasn't their job to do that. It was Bo's. She was still Lauren's gf or at least she hoped she was.

"We're here", Aife said pulling Bo out of her thoughts.

"So how do you want to go in? Bo asked knowing Aife's history with Trick and all he did to keep Aife from Bo and vice versa.

Trick felt a strange tingle run down his spine.

"Trickster? Kenzi asked.

"It's them" Trick said.

"Ahh hell who? Hale said looking around.

"Hello Daddy! Miss me? Aife laughed as she and Bo entered the Dal.

"Aife! Hale screamed.

"Now now Siren if you call anyone, I'll raise a little hell with your balls", Aife laughed.

"I have a job to do and I'm going to do it. Guards! Hale called.

"Foolish boy. I warned your ass. Come on babies mama hasn't kicked ass in an about an hour", Aife laughed with her eyes flashing blue. When the guards ran in, the customers ran out.

All that was heard next were bodies slamming simultaneously into the walls.

"Isabeau get the portal ready! Aife screamed as guard after guard came at her and were kicked, punched, slammed and rammed into the walls. Some flew into the bottles of liquor behind the bar.

"Kenzi get down! Hale screamed as he tried sending a sonic whistle towards Aife which she returned to the sender using her hand.

"You're lucky I hit you in your chest, I should have hit you in your boys then we all would have seen if the Siren is a Soprano", Aife laughed.

"Mom it's ready! Let's go! Bo screamed over the commotion.

"Don't be here when I get back", Aife said winking at Hale.

Bo and Aife finally turned to enter the temple. Aife was already hating it. Nothing but darkness and sounds of Bo breathing. Bo on the other hand didn't remember her Dawning starting like this. It made her wonder what the hell Aife did or needed to do to merit all of this.

"Mom? What do we do now? Bo asked as they finally arrived. She noticed they were in Dyson's gym but everything had been cleared out.

Aife clapped her hands and that all changed. Every body that she left behind appeared spread out on the floor in the exact formation she had left them in.

Aife's eyes flashed blue as she resurrected them. Old bastards stunk but she didn't care. The Succubus in her loved it. Vile Chi from vile fools. She laughed as she brought them back and killed them again and kept repeating the process.

"Mom! Lauren! Bo snapped. She didn't want to stand here and watch this. It wasn't going to get her back.

"Fine. Ruin my fun. I'll call Albert", Aife laughed.

 ** _The Doll_**

"Hello Lauren. Can I get you a drink? Beth asked softly wiping down the bar.

"Yes please", Lauren replied. Beth was stunning. She had a way about her that Lauren knew well.

"You look tired", Beth noted placing a fresh cold beer in front of Lauren.

"I am a bit", Lauren sighed rubbing the back of her neck. She barely knew Beth and didn't want to unload her problems and paranoia on her. She slammed her beer and nearly spit up the second once she noticed Beth's hand as she was setting down a fresh beer in front of her.

"I'm sure those long hours have been kicking your ass", Beth laughed.

"Why do you? Lauren choked back.

"Why do I what sweetie? Beth asked handing a customer a drink.

"Why do you have a ring like mine? Lauren finally spat out. It was making her nervous but she just had to know.

"Lauren sweetie that hurt. We're married remember? Beth smiled leaning so closely into Lauren's personal space Lauren could taste her lipstick in the air.

"We're what? Why didn't you tell me? Lauren asked. She was wondering why Beth was so overly sweet the first night she saw her.

"You were working and you don't like talking to me about your work unless you need my help with a case", Beth replied sadly.

Lauren swallowed hard and the lump in her throat nearly choked her.

"I'm more than just beauty, brains and a sexy body Lauren", Beth said nodding for the other bartender to attend to the customers at the other end of the bar.

"I know. I know that and I'm sorry", Lauren whispered loud enough for Beth to hear.

"I thought when we married things would get better but your only commitment was when you put this ring on my finger", Beth said. She wasn't trying to pick a fight, certainly not in public or while she was working.

"I am. I was..I am committed to you", Lauren said.

"Lauren I am not blaming you. I never want you to feel like you can't be out there helping people. I just want you to see how it can come between us" Beth smiled warmly handing Lauren a napkin for her tears.

 ** _Bo and Aife._**

"Ahh the Succubus has returned", Albert smiled warmly.

"Albert! Aife smiled. She really was grateful to him for coming and telling her about Isabeau. He was a good man for doing that whether he owed it to Trick or not.

"What are you doing back here? Albert asked.

"Isabeau wants to find Lauren and take her back with her", Aife said cutting to the chase.

"Ahhh Lauren. She has been quite busy", Albert smiled.

"Can you please tell me where she is? I'm in a hurry", Bo said.

"Why should I tell you anything about her? We warned you not to leave with the wolf but as always your loyalty is always with him. Lauren be damned", Albert said.

Bo felt that sting. It seemed that everyone had seen something that should have been so obvious to her.

"I just want to talk to her..to explain", Bo said.

"She's been busy as I said, I am not sure she has time to talk to you", Albert said.

"Albert sweetie just tell her. Let them talk", Aife said. She was ready to get back to doing her own damage but knew Bo was beyond panicked about Lauren.

"She's at the Doll", Albert said. He really didn't want to help Bo since she broke the rules, but he had a soft spot for Aife. At least she was following the rules of _her_ Dawning.

 _ **The Doll**_

"So...if we're married is bartending your only job? Lauren asked taking a sip of her fresh beer. Beth never let a single glass get half empty.

"I'm a Doctor", Beth said.

Lauren nearly spit her beer all over the counter. "You're a what?

"I'm a Doctor. I only bartend at night to help Grandfather with his bar", Beth replied.

Lauren was stunned. How was she balancing her life like that? Lauren's brain thought of only two things, Science and Bo. It sounded sad and pathetic but it was the truth.

"Don't look so shocked Lauren. We talked about this. I told you I was doing 9-5 and then your schedule picked up, I didn't want to be waiting at home alone counting the holes in the ceiling waiting for you to come home", Beth explained.

Lauren knew what this was. This was hers and Bo's life. Everything but the marriage made sense. But it didn't change the fact that Bo married Dyson in her Dawning while they were still a couple. She almost wanted to ask the janitor about the other details. She knew Bo wouldn't tell her. Not after she told her she didn't want to know anything else about her exploits the night they found Kenzi. Something else she and Bo never got around to talking about, at least not for two seconds. That's all the script of their life would allow.

Maybe Lauren was placing her loyalties with the wrong people. Mark was right. The families of the people that died at the pipeline sites deserved justice. They deserved apologies.

Her brother wouldn't do it. They both agreed to run and to never seek the other one out ever again. They would always love each other but never love what they did. Who could love a killer?

 _ **Aife**_

"Hello my pretties", Aife laughed. She had gone around and around killing the Fae and bringing them back to life.

"You know this is not the way to pass your Dawning", Albert said.

"I know this is just all a formality so that Isabeau could come back and take Lauren home", Aife laughed.

"Aife..", Albert said.

"I know the rules. I have to face what I've done to them so I'm repeating it all over and over again", Aife laughed.

Albert shook his head. The woman was mad but he would never tell her that. Her loyalty to Bo was glaring. This looked boring to him but she was enjoying it.

"I'm just a Succubus practicing my craft. Right boys? Aife laughed.

 _ **The Dal**_

"How's Hale? Trick aske Kenzi.

"Not good but he was right. We need Lauren back. Those fools didn't even know he's a Siren", Kenzi said slamming her hand hard against the countertop.

"Is he at least getting treatment? Trick asked.

"Yes. They sedated him and his ears were still bleeding when I left", Kenzi said. She watched Trick turn back to the bar and had an idea.

"Listen Trick what if I...", Kenzi started.

"No Kenzi. To be honest I am not even sure if Lauren can come back", Trick said.

"Trick! What the fuck? You know Bo will be furious and so will Aife! Kenzi snapped at the Blood King.

"We had to try to get Lauren back and they didn't exactly listen to me before they went back in. It's a risk we needed to take! Trick snapped.

Kenzi squinted as she stared at him for a few minutes. "Something else is going on isn't there?

"Nothing I can tell you about", Trick said as he started to polish glasses that weren't even dirty. Kenzi was still skeptical.

"You better hope Lauren comes back out. Because if she doesn't if Bo doesn't kill you, Aife will for wasting her time", Kenzi said grabbing a bottle from behind the bar knowing Trick wouldn't protest. Not after dropping that bomb.

 ** _Bo's POV_**

 _I arrived at the Doll. Funny enough I was expecting it to be spelled the other way. I had been standing here outside for almost 10 minutes. My heart was pounding hard inside my chest. What was I going to say? How would I explain my decision? Would Lauren even want to go to back with me now? Would she even want me anymore after this? How much had she learned about my Dawning? What had they made her do in here? Suck it up Succubus. You can do this. I swallowed hard and opened the doors. It was packed, more than I had ever seen the Dal Riata packed. There were plenty of bartenders and barmaids on staff. Trick would be impressed at how easily the liquor was pouring and money being made. Bottles and bottles of wine and other liquors were flying off of the shelves. I was done looking around at the strangers._

 _I was looking for the woman I had come for. I made my way down towards the end of the bar and stopped in my tracks. There she was. Lauren. She was in a pantsuit. I stood behind someone so I could take her in a bit. Get a clue on what she had been doing, then I saw it. Her badge. Shit._

I stepped out and called to her. "Lauren! Then I watched her turn to me.

"Isabeau. How nice to see you! Lauren smiled.

"Lauren what are you doing? Bo asked stepping towards her. She was starting to sweat from nerves alone.

"I'm talking to Beth. _My_ wife", Lauren smiled almost bitterly.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Dal Riata**_

Kenzi had been pacing for what felt like hours. She had called Hale and he had not shown up yet. She felt a bad headache coming on from what Trick had told her about Lauren. So she needed her walking Aspirin.

"Well it's about time! Kenzi said watching Hale running in and over to her.

"Sorry lil mama, as the Ash, I can't always drop what I'm doing and come running", Hale sighed placing his hat on the counter.

"What a mess. A really big waiting to explode all over us mess", Kenzi sighed as she continued to pace.

"What's wrong now? Hale asked. What else could be worse than the Elders up his ass and Dyson and Bo breaking long standing rules.

Trick was behind the bar watching them. He was still polishing glasses that didn't need to be polished. There wasn't even any customers left. Everyone had gone home hours ago and there wasn't a single car left in the parking lot.

"The Blood King here said that Lauren may not be able to come back! Kenzi snapped.

"What?! Trick! Tell me you didn't just fuck me over?! Hale screamed. This was the very last thing he needed. Lauren was the number one reason the Elders were in his ear hours on end.

"I told Kenzi it was a possibility that she may not come back", Trick said turning his full attention to them.

"A possibility is not good enough. Damn it is bad. My Doctors are overworked. Some Fae still haven't been treated yet. The Elders are pissing in their pants over Dr. Lewis' absence", Hale rattled off.

"Hale calm down. It's not as bad as all of that yet", Trick said.

"Calm down? Calm down? How the hell can I calm down? They are furious Trick and you would know that had you not been hiding out here", Hale screamed. He didn't want to be nasty with his old friend but he really was making him look like the Fae jester.

"You think you have problems. Remember me? I'm Bo's claimed human, all hell will break loose if Lauren doesn't come back", Kenzi said downing a shot to try and calm her nerves.

"Kenzi I would protect you, should something happen with Bo", Trick said loudly.

"Dude you don't even protect your own family. If you did, you wouldn't have blindly let Dyson go ahead with his plan. Oh and does Aife ring a bell? Kenzi screamed.

"Dyson may not return either", Hale sighed. This really was a disaster.

"What? Why not? Trick asked. He assumed Dyson was on a mission on behalf of the Fae. Dyson was his gopher basically. Trick says jump and Dyson asks how high?

"If he fails his mission, he's dead", Hale said. He hated the thought but Dyson never thought much with his brain, he thought with his ass.

"Well", Kenzi said raising her hands.

"I don't know lil mama. I thought Lauren gone was a problem but if she doesn't come back we are all a Succubus happy meal", Hale laughed. He didn't know how to fix this or whether he should drop this bomb on the Elders.

"Trick and Stella are as old as dirt, they should have known", Kenzi said taking a seat next to Hale.

"Stella is a mess. She will tell you what you need to know at the last minute so you really can't do anything about it", Hale said.

"We're screwed", Kenzi said laying her head on Hale's shoulder.

 _ **Aife and Albert.**_

"This is getting tedious and boring", Aife laughed after watching the Fae come back to life and taking their lives over and over.

"You can stop it and you will be done with your dawning after one more task", Albert said.

"What? I haven't faced them yet, just killed them", Aife laughed picking up a dead body and dropping it back on the ground.

"Bring them back to life and explain why you killed them. These were lives you took without provocation", Albert said softly.

"My mother was dead. That was more than reason enough! Aife snapped. She wasn't laughing anymore. Aife was still struggling with her mother's death. The minute she had her baby she knew she was going to name her Isabeau. Not to mention when Trick called her out by name, he would remember his wife since he didn't much grieve with Aife when she was murdered.

"But they weren't involved just he was", Albert explained.

"Fine. I will revive them and then we'll all talk", Aife laughed. She found it quite amusing when they woke up not knowing what the hell was going on.

 _ **Bo's POV**_

What did Lauren just say? She's talking to her what? We are still in a relationship. How could she marry anyone? Especially in here? I couldn't have heard her right. And the woman behind the bar was my doppelgänger. Although her breasts need a bit of work. Fuck this. This is not happening. It's not real.

"Lauren what do you mean she's your wife? Bo asked angrily.

"You tell me. One minute I'm lying on the floor of the Dal Riata and the next I'm apparently in your Dawning with a ring on my finger. So who did you marry? Or do I already know? Lauren bristled and turned away from Bo.

"Lauren sweetie what are you talking about? I didn't marry anyone! Bo said softly. Lauren was obviously confused in this setting. Hell it confused her when she was in it the first time.

"Doc! Finally found your wife huh? Mackenzie asked walking over to the bar to get a fresh drink.

"Kenzi...", Bo whispered.

"Yes Lauren has some time off right now, so she came for a few drinks", Beth smiled warmly towards Lauren.

Mackenzie took a seat next to Lauren looking her up and down. "I still say you guys are backwards. Look at her hands, those are Doctor's hands and Beth you look a Private Investigator", She laughed.

"Mac...", Beth said.

"Well she does look like a Doctor. If I was into women, I'd find a Nurse's outfit and...", Mackenzie said.

"Mac! Beth laughed as Lauren turned her head away to keep from blushing.

"I'm joking with Lauren. You know me Beth. I know better than to fuck with your relationship", Mackenzie said gently patting Lauren on the shoulder.

Lauren was appreciative of that. She was in no mood for one of Mackenzie's rants about Bo...Beth. Damn whichever it was. Knowing the girl looked and sounded like Kenzi.

"We all know not to do that", Crystal laughed taking her seat next to Mackenzie.

"Who the hell is that bitch? Bo asked internally.

"Lauren who are all of these people? Bo asked waking from her own observations.

"You heard her about me. I'm her wife", Beth said directly addressing Bo.

"I'm Mackenzie. Bethy's best friend", Mackenzie said spinning around long enough to look at Bo before she turned back towards Lauren and Beth.

"I'm Detective Stone. Detective Lewis' partner", Crystal smiled emulating Kenzi's actions.

"Her what? Bo asked. This was not real. But how did Lauren find these people? It was more than she saw when she was in her Dawning.

"She's a cop with a blonde partner. Ring a bell? Crystal laughed.

Bo shook her head. If Crystal was Tamsin, then Lauren must be...She couldn't even finish her own thought. It is no wonder why Lauren was pissed off. So pissed off that everybody but Lauren was talking.

"Is something wrong...Bo? Beth asked watching her.

"No. Nothing", Bo said looking at her momentarily.

"Hmm I wonder if that's the truth the way you're eyeballing my wife", Beth said staring Bo dead in her eyes.

Bo stood with her mouth open. She didn't have anything to say to that but she knew she needed to get Lauren out of there so they could talk and clear up the misunderstanding. Lauren had never looked at Bo so bitterly before. Not even when she told her she slept with Dyson to heal. She needed to take Lauren back with her. She wanted to take Lauren back with her. Hopefully when Aife was ready to leave. She dreaded the thought if Lauren didn't want to leave.

"Dr. Lewis is not going anywhere until she's ready", Mark said to Bo. Bo turned around stunned. Was she the only one that could hear him?

"How did you know Lauren...? Bo started.

"There you go again. Talking or thinking about my wife", Beth said as she came from behind the bar to stand toe to toe with Bo.

Bo was quite shocked. This lady really had her build, muscle mass and all. But she had no idea who she was fucking with stepping to the Succubus like that. "She's not your wife! She screamed.

"Watch your tone with me. Just because I'm a Doctor doesn't mean I won't kick your ass", Beth said.

Bo laughed. This was some trippy shit. None of them was real but Lauren. She needed to focus on Lauren and not Beth and her scooby gang.

"Listen Lauren can we talk? Bo asked gently taking her arm in her hands.

"No! Lauren snapped jerking her arm away from Bo.

"Lauren just listen none of this is real. You're not married to her. I didn't marry Dyson. I swear I didn't", Bo said looking between Lauren and Beth.

"Tsk tsk Bo. Lying to Lauren are ya? Beth laughed.

"Mind your business! Bo snapped.

"She is my business", Beth said stepping closer to Lauren.

"She giving you lip Beth? I will be glad to get all up in that ass", Mackenzie said slamming her drink on the counter.

"You barely even like Lauren! Bo snapped forgetting that she wasn't talking to the real Kenzi.

"What's that got to do with anything? She's married to Beth and she makes her happey that's good enough for me", Mackenzie said.

Bo could do nothing but laugh. How anyone created this Dawning for Lauren was amusing at best and her worst nightmares were becoming true. Lauren had moved on from her even if it wasn't real, she saw how it would look if she ever did.

"Lauren please you need to come back with me. I can explain all of this", Bo said sending a pulse into Lauren's arm.

Beth laughed. "Foolish girl. Your Succubus powers won't work here. But mine will", She said with her eyes flashing blue.

"What? Mom's a Succubus and her powers work here", Bo said angrily when she realized her powers did not work after all.

"Your hand", Lauren snapped at Bo looking at it on her arm.

"Aife right? You came in on her Dawning so of course her powers work, but since it's her Dawning, you have no powers here", Beth laughed.

Lauren turned her back to Bo and thought about Aife. She hadn't been properly introduced to her but now knew who she really was when she told her about the Koushang and where to find it. But what did that matter now? Bo still treated her like something she stepped in and they never talked about why Lauren slept with her over the Ash. Only about Nadia and why Lauren was property of the Light Fae. She reached for her necklace and finally realized it was gone. Wait. Was she free now? What did that mean that she no longer had it around her neck? She never took it off. Not even to shower. The only other time it came off was when Bo yanked it off only to throw it back on the ground before she stormed after Vex.

"I found it at the Dal", Bo said showing Lauren her necklace after noticing she was searching around her neck.

"Good for you", Lauren said.

"Lauren just stop and listen to me. You need to come back with me and I will explain everything, I promise", Bo said.

"Come back? Come back to what my Petri dishes? Studying over medical reports for Dyson while you go off with him and...", Lauren had to stop herself. She was starting to sound jealous of Dyson and she didn't like that. She didn't want that.

"Lauren this is not about Dyson", Bo said tiredly. It stung hearing Lauren ramble like that. The Doctor was normally so composed.

"This has everything to do with Dyson. Did you think they wouldn't tell me how and why I'm here? Lauren said finally turning back to Bo. The brunette was nearly in tears but Lauren wouldn't allow herself to come close to that.

 _"Dr. Lewis welcome. We are so glad that you're here", came a voice out of the dark._

 _"Where...where am I? Lauren asked holding her head. The last thing she remembered was being on the Dal Riata floor._

 _"You are the Succubus' sacrifice. So you are in her Dawning", The Guardian said._

 _"Bo? What? How? Lauren asked. She remembered seeing the Succubus surface but after that, everything was confusing and dark. Other than Bo nearly laying on top of Dyson._

 _"She was told that only one could leave and she chose to take him. Breaking a major rule of all Dawnings", The Guardian said._

 _"But why me? Lauren said starting to cry. This couldn't be._

 _"Because she cares for you and we needed to send her a strong message. It's nothing personal Doctor", The Guardian said._

 _"So what happens to her? Me? Lauren asked._

 _"She was allowed to go back to her life. But she lost you in the process. So she must live with her choice. She and the wolf are fine", The Guardian explained._

 _"And me? Lauren asked swallowing hard. The place didn't look frightening just dull and empty._

 _"You will be stuck here for the rest of your life, unless a Succubus finds a way to come and get you back", The Guardian explained._

 _"A Succubus? Why not Bo? Lauren asked. This was not sounding very promising at all. For all she knew Dyson had Bo out on one of his cases, not at all worried about where Lauren was and what she was doing._

 _"It can't be her. She had her Dawning and completed it. Although she broke the rules, she can never come back on her own. She must find a Succubus since this is a Succubus' Dawning", The Guardian explained._

 _From then on she would come to learn that she would be a Cop since that was what Dyson is with a blonde partner._

That was it. Lauren knew she was stuck. According to Trick every Fae had to have passed their Dawning or become an Underfae. The guy in his dungeon was no Succubus. So she was stuck. Then she met the janitor, Crystal, Mac, the Police chief and Beth. That's it. They would be her world until she was ready to take Mark at his world and use him as her key.

Bo had been so out and about she wondered how long it took her to realize Lauren was gone. An hour? Two hours? A day? Perhaps Kenzi, Stella or Trick mentioned it.

Lauren felt she had every reason to be pissed off. Although she loved Bo's courage, the fact that she was taken because of Dyson was the final nail in her coffin of patience with the whole situation. She knew Bo still loved him. That was evident and burned deeply in her memory as one of the last images before she came to be where she was now, in the Doll.

Beth had explained that her Grandfather owned the bar and he named it after her. A doll. Lauren smiled at the thought. Beth was a lot like Bo but then not like Bo. She understood why her name was Beth and why she looked like Bo. Had a best friend like Bo. She hadn't seen the Chief in what felt like days but Beth assured her that he was fine. The Doctor in Lauren could rest her mind at the thought that something had happened to him. The way Beth doted over him was far from the way Bo doted over Trick so that part of the Dawning was in fact different.

"Lauren please listen to me", Bo said softly taking a seat nex to her.

"I'm listening", Lauren said giving Bo a side eye. Something she once remembered Bo doing to her just before she hugged Dyson. It's like every horrible scene between them was playing over and over in her mind.

"This should be funny. She can't use her Succubus powers on you", Beth laughed.

Bo swallowed her annoyance and took a deep breath. "Lauren I didn't know that they would take you, I didn't even know if you would still be at the Dal when I returned".

"That's a lie or you don't remember. I told you that I would see you soon", Lauren said swallowing her beer.

"Lauren I couldn't leave him. Not when it was mainly my fault he was in here to begin with", Bo explained.

"You know you've said a lot of things except one important thing", Lauren said.

"Yeah she's fucking up", Beth laughed.

"I've had just about enough of you! Bo stood up facing Beth who was sitting opposite of Lauren.

"Bo...", Lauren snapped.

"It's ok sweetie. I know I remind her of herself", Beth laughed gently rubbing Lauren's arm.

"How long did it take you to realize I was gone? Lauren asked.

"All of two seconds", Beth said remembering when Lauren had left for work.

"I was talking to Bo", Lauren said softly.

"Oh well then I'm sorry Lauren", Beth said. But she didn't regret her answer.

Bo bowed her head. She didn't want Lauren to know she thought of her last. That would mean she came last in Bo's life. How could that be when they were a couple? Or she hoped they were.

"That long huh? Lauren laughed.

"Lauren I didn't know where you were and that's the truth. After I helped Dyson up off of the floor, I looked around and saw everyone but you. I asked Kenzi where you were and she said you were in the ladies room so I went to check on you. When I didn't see you, I ran back out to the others, then I stepped on your necklace and knew something was wrong because you never take it off. Then they told me what happened to you and I was devastated Lauren. I really was. I still am", Bo swallowed as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Then what did you do? Lauren asked staring straight ahead. She wanted to hear it from Bo's mouth and not see it in her eyes. That was a weakness of Lauren's. One look in those eyes and she could, would get lost.

"I went off on those bastards. Namely Trick, Dyson and Stella", Bo snapped. Even though she couldn't feel her Succubus she could tell her eyes would be blue if she could.

"What happened? Lauren asked still staring straight ahead.

"Dyson and Trick had planned it so that Dyson was aware that he wouldn't be coming back. I didn't know they had planned that. But it made sense once I thought about it", Bo said.

"How? Lauren asked.

"Because it made sense why Dyson suddenly wanted to be my hand and why Trick didn't argue against it", Bo sighed. It really was bullshit.

"And did he help you? Beth laughed.

"If you must know. He did but I can take care of myself! Bo snapped at Beth.

"Tsk", Beth laughed again. She knew a lot more than Bo thought she did.

Bo shook her head. This chick was becoming a pain in her ass. She wanted to leave with Lauren but knew once they were out Lauren would leave anyway and lock herself away in her lab just to avoid the Succubus and her hurt over the situation.

"Go ahead. Tell her about you and the shifter", Beth laughed. Bo was about to bury herself and this whole conversation would be over.

"Beth? A voice came

"Oh hell', Beth said turning around.

"Beth we need to talk", A male voice came from behind her.

"Look Thornweed. I'm married. I chose Lauren and I have told you that many times over. It's not my fault that you can't get over me but you seriously need to move the fuck on", Beth said.

"But she's not good enough for you", He said.

"She's all that I need and want", Beth said kissing Lauren on her shoulder.

"Who the hell was that? Bo laughed. It seemed this Beth wasn't as squeaky clean as she was trying to let on.

"A shifter that can't seem to learn when it's time to move on. Even after I have tod him Lauren was my final choice", Beth smirked at Bo.

Lauren could do nothing but bow her head and blush. "Bo what happened? She asked turning serious.

Bo bowed her head again. This was not going to be good but she needed to tell Lauren everything before Beth did and she knew she would. The woman had nothing to lose in this world that wasn't what it seemed to be.

 _ **The Dal Riata**_

"Any word? Kenzi asked.

"No I don't know where Dyson is but like I said he better succeed or they will kill him. The people he was sent to get are very important to the Elders", Hale explained.

"Bo was pretty pissed off at him when she left. There is no telling what she will do to him should Lauren not come back", Kenzi said.

"A pissed off Succubus and two when you think of Aife being pissed off because Bo would be pissed off", Hale sighed.

"What the hell was that? Kenzi asked.

"I don't know but she's certainly learned some more about her powers", Hale said rubbing his neck looking around at the mess Aife left the Dal in.

 _ **Aife and Albert.**_

Aife had talked to every one of her victims. They seemed to accept her explanations and when Albert wasn't looking she used her pulses to convince the others of her sincerity even if she wasn't really sorry.

"All done? Albert asked turning his attention back to the Succubus.

"Yes. I've made amends", Aife said trying to hold in a laugh.

"And you all agree with what she said? Albert asked.

Aife's victims agreed and Albert nodded.

"So I'm done right? Aife asked.

"Yes you have passed your Dawning. You may leave when you're ready", Albert said.

"Isabeau has been gone awhile, I doubt if she's ready to go", Aife said.

"We can go and find out. But you really aren't supposed to stay long after you've completed your mission", Albert explained.

"Let's go see how they are doing", Aife suggested turning towards the exits.

 _ **The Doll**_

"He told me he loved me and kissed me", Bo said tensing up. This was terrible.

"He finally told you huh? Lauren asked. Still refusing to look at Bo.

"Wait. You knew? Bo asked. How could Lauren know and she didn't?

"Yes I was told about it. But I thought you would come around and tell me yourself since he was yours", Lauren said.

"Lauren I didn't know. Well I didn't know for sure. Bo said softly. She needed Lauren to believe her. She had wished at least Kenzi would have told her what she had done. But that episode never happened.

"I see", Lauren said holding her empty glass out to Beth to fill.

"Lauren I swear that I didn't know for certain. But how did you find out? Bo asked. She really was curious because she didn't think Dyson would tell Lauren but he was always thinking of ways to get in Bo's bed.

"Inari told me", Lauren finally admitted. Even if she knew something was off with Kenzi what the Kitsune told her was true. Dyson looked flush every time she saw him around Bo.

Bo was devastated. What a horrible way for Lauren to find out but the guilt of not telling Lauren her own suspicions was still getting to her.

"Inari was a bitch. I was trying to get Kenzi to tell me but she wouldn't especially since I took too long to figure out that Inari wasn't Kenzi", Bo explained.

"How did you find out she wasn't really Kenzi? Lauren asked. She was curious since this was something else they never talked about.

"She was eating peanuts and Kenzi is deathly allergic to them", Bo snapped remembering that day and cringing when she saw Lauren's face turn sheet white.

"Ahh I see", The Doctor said. That was all Bo had to tell her but they both knew Bo said a lot worse.

"Lauren...", Bo said reaching for her but was thwarted.

"I know. I know. You'll never forgive me for that. I get it", Lauren said moving away from the Succubus. Lauren stirred in her seat and immediately turned. "Got ya".

"Lauren are you ok? Beth asked running from behind the bar.

"That's my line", Bo said checking Lauren over.

"I'm fine. But we need to get him out of here", Lauren said pointing to Thornweed dead on the ground. She heard his clip when he was trying to shoot her and turned in time to shoot him instead.

"Stupid wolf. She told you she didn't want you and now look what your obsession has cost you", Mackenzie said.

"I've got this Detective Lewis. Go and get cleaned up", Crystal said pulling her cell phone out.

"Where did you learn that? Bo asked following Lauren.

"In the field", Lauren said and left it at that. There was no need in going over those horrors with someone who likely wouldn't listen.

Twenty minutes passed and the ladies and returned to join the others.

"You ok Doc? Mackenzie asked.

Lauren could do nothing but smile. The girl was insistent on calling her Doc. "I"m fine Mackenzie. Thank you for asking".

"No problemo Doc but you did give Bethy here quite a scare", Mackenzie said.

Lauren turned and saw the same soft eyes Bo had when the look had his blade at her throat. "I'm ok Beth really", Lauren smiled.

"Crissy took the body away. Silly wolf never learned", Mackenzie said.

Lauren laughed. This was too funny even to her. She looked at the end of the bar and saw Mark looking directly at her. He had been there the whole time she had been at the Doll.

"Isabeau there you are! Aife said entering the Doll and looking around.

"Mom. Please not now mom! Bo begged. She wasn't ready to go.

"I'm sorry Succubus but you're time is up", Albert said.

"She's not ready mom", Bo said softly to Aife..

"Can't we stay just a little while longer? Aife asked.

"I'm sorry Aife but there are things that need immediate attention and you're staying here longer puts them all on the back burner", Albert explained. He had already spoken with Mark and they both knew it was now or never for all of them.

Bo closed her eyes tightly, took a deep breath and turned to Lauren. "Lauren?

"I'm not ready to go back Bo", Lauren said turning away from the crying Succubus.

"Lauren please. You have to come back with me", Bo sobbed.

"I'm not going. There is nothing for me to go back to", Lauren said.

"Lauren! What about me? What about us? Bo asked trying to take Lauren into her arms.

The Doctor turned back to her. "You see this here? There is no us because you still want Dyson. I am done being last in your life", She said pointing to the ring on her finger.

"Lauren I chose you. I swear that I did! Bo said.

"I am sure in your mind you thought you did. Until you got bored with me and he became more important", Lauren said.

"Lauren I know I've been busy with my Dawning stuff but I promise things will get better", Bo cried out.

"That's just it Bo. Something will always come before our relationship", Lauren explained. It was true. Her cases came before Lauren's award show. Before Lauren period.

"Not anymore Lauren. You will see. Just come back with me", Bo said trying to hold the Doctor again but Lauren kept moving farther away.

"Don't worry Bo she can go back when she's ready besides I will keep her very warm", Beth said winking at Bo.

"That's what you want Lauren? Her? Bo said snapping. The woman had finally gotten on her last nerve and she picked the wrong time to yank Bo's chain.

"You did this Bo! You pushed me here! This is nobody's fault but yours. Actually it's mine too for coming to your Dawning ceremony but I wanted to be supportive. _Imagine that!_ Lauren snapped pacing back and forth.

"I didn't know Lauren! I didn't think they would take you! Bo cried walking towards the Doctor.

"It's the Fae Bo. Since when do they play games? Lauren fired back. Bo saw what they did with Nadia how could she gamble like she did?

"It doesn't matter Succubus. She doesn't have to stay here but you need to go", Mark said.

"What? I'm not leaving without Lauren", Bo said.

"Well if you don't leave you will be stuck here. As I said pressing matters have come up and we can't keep going back and forth like this", Albert said stepping towards Aife. She looked at him and knew what she had to do.

"Isabeau we need to go", Aife said.

"No mom please don't make me go! Bo said with tears flooding her face.

"We have to sweetie and I am not going to be stuck here. You heard them. Dr. Lewis will be fine". Aife said pulling on the younger Succubus. Luckily for her Bo not having her powers made her easier to control.

"Mom please! Bo said trying to fight her way out of the Succubus' arms.

"Isabeau! Stop fighting me. She will be fine", Aife said as Albert nodded at her in agreement.

With a lot of scratching and pulling Bo wore herself out trying to get back to Lauren. "Lauren! She screamed until her mouth ran dry.

Lauren heard her screams and turned her head. She couldn't look at the Succubus. Either of them. All she could do was look straight ahead. It's not like she was stuck there. Mark said she could leave when she wanted and she trusted him. What else did she have to lose? Bo had already left her and even the Succubus hadn't realized it yet. If she was devastated now, imagine how she would feel when she figured that out.

"What's really going on? Lauren asked Mark seeing distress in his features.

"Lauren you need to go but we couldn't tell the Succubus why", Mark said.

"What I need to go? Lauren asked. What the hell was going on now?

"Remember when I said you needed to extend apologies and seek forgiveness? Mark asked.

He had said a lot to Lauren but she did nod that she did remember that.

"And you're sure she's the one? Albert asked.

"Yes sir. She's the one", Mark bowed.

"Most excellent", Albert smiled warmly.

"Hello? Why is there such a rush for me to leave all of a sudden? Lauren asked.

"They need you Lauren if you don't go now it will be too late", Mark said.

Lauren shook her head. She understood what he meant but not the rush to do it.

"What about them? Lauren asked pointing to Beth, Mackenzie and Crystal.

"They will disappear as soon as you leave. They are really just spirits. No harm will come to them", Albert said.

"Ok", Lauren said. She was a little sad to leave them. Beth was so sweet and warm. Mackenzie was nothing but all Kenzi and Crystal. Well Crystal was a bit lazy but funny. She turned to them and went and held Beth for the only time since she'd first met her. Spirits or not the human in her cared about them.

"Goodbye", Lauren whispered to the three of them.

"See ya Doc", Mackenzie said.

Lauren laughed and turned back to Mark and Albert.

"I'lll take her", Albert smiled at Mark.

"Very good sir. Don't worry Doctor, I will serve my _justice_ ", Mark bowed and stepped back.

"Are you ready? Albert whispered.

"I thought you couldn't leave", Lauren smiled.

"It's time and I always could. I was waiting for the right moment and opportunity", Albert replied.

Lauren had grown to care for the man. He really was sweet and helped her a lot more than he realized.

"Ok let's go then. What do we do? Lauren asked.

"Just take my hand", Albert said extending it.

Lauren took his hand and took a deep breath as he had instructed her to do.

 ** _The Dal Riata_**

"Bo! You're back! Kenzi screamed running towards the Succubus but stopped short when she noticed her face.

"Bo? Trick said.

"Where's Lauren? Kenzi asked but was afraid of the answer.

"She didn't want to come back", Aife answered.

"And you have a lot of answering to do", Hale said to Aife.

"When you're ready bring it on Siren but as you can see my daughter needs me", Aife said.

"You better tell her Trick there won't be a better time", Kenzi said.

"Tell who what? Aife asked.

"Let's go down to my lair, we can talk about it there", Trick said gesturing for Aife to bring Bo with her.

"Dude I need a bottle" Kenzi said. She knew Bo was going to be all kinds of pissed off.

"Don't you mean a drink? Hale asked.

"Nope", Kenzi said turning a bottle of Vodka upside down and drinking from it.

"At least his lair doesn't have a lot of breakables", Hale said shaking his head. He knew he should be running Aife in but Bo needed her right now.

 ** _Lauren and Albert._**

"How can you do this? Lauren asked.

"I told you. I just needed the right time and opportunity", Albert chuckled. The woman's mind was full of questions and worry.

"Ok. Ok. But what am I going back for in such a hurry? Lauren asked.

"Mark said some of the families of your victims are in danger. You must help them and make things right", Albert said.

"If I don't? Lauren asked.

"You're a good woman. You will do the right thing", Albert smiled holding the door for Lauren.

Lauren could not protest. She did feel awful about all of the people she had killed. Even if her brother delivered the pipe bombs, she was the one that made them in the first place.

In one swift motion they were both standing in the Dal.

"What the Fae? Kenzi screamed.

"What? Hale asked looking around. "Oh shit".

"Lauren? Kenzi cried out walking over to her but she was stopped by Albert raising his hand.

"Do not interfere with the Doctor. She has much work to do", Albert said softly. When Lauren nodded Kenzi stood back.

"But Bo? Kenzi asked.

"Must not interfere", Albert said.

"But..", Kenzi said.

"No buts. Are you ready Dr. Lewis? Albert asked.

"Yes I'm ready", Lauren said taking a sheet of paper that he handed her. She didn't need it though. She knew where most of the surviving family members lived.

"Then go", Albert said.

Lauren took off running. She knew if she stopped she would get caught up in the Dal drama and not go through with it.

"Where is she going? Kenzi asked.

"That's personal. Nothing to do with any of you", Albert said walking over to the bar. It had been many years since he had set foot in the Dal and it still looked the same.

"Bullshit. Trick! Kenzi called.

Trick, Aife and Bo came running up the stairs.

"Kenzi? Trick called out to her.

"Do you know this guy? Kenzi asked pointing to Albert.

"Albert! It has been many years", Trick said eyeing the man as he poured himself a drink.

"Indeed it has Fitzpatrick", Albert said seriously.

"Albert? You were pretty much pushing Isabeau and me out of there. What's going on? Aife asked.

"Yeah what is this? Bo asked. She had cleaned up a bit but still looked devastated over Lauren.

"I believe the Ash knows. Don't you? Hale is it? Albert asked.

"Yes. I'm Hale the Ash and I assume you are referring to the highly classified cases Dyson is working on? Hale asked.

"You would be correct sir. And now Dr. Lewis has gone to intercept him", Albert said.

"Ok you guys want to explain it to the rest of us? Kenzi asked.

"Like I said, it's personal", Albert smiled.

"Albert what are you doing here? Trick asked.

"I found her" Albert said turning to the Blood King.

"And you're certain? Trick asked.

"Silly King. Don't play dumb", Albert said to the chorus of Aife laughing.

"You two are impossible", Trick said walking back to the bar.

"Don't turn your back on me Blood King", Albert said.

"Holy shitballs this is getting good", Kenzi said walking over with Bo.

"I see you haven't done what I asked you to do", Albert barked at Trick. Time for manners had passed.

"I kept her safe. That's what you asked me to do! Trick countered.

"Who? Bo asked. She was tiring of the back and forth too.

"Lauren", Trick sighed.

"Ok back up the truck. What are you two talking about? Kenzi asked. It really wasn't her business but her enquiring mind wanted to know.

"I saved your daughters Fitzpatrick. Now you save mine! Albert said.

"Trick? Bo bristled. It was always some shit he hadn't told them.

"He's talking to me Bo", Trick said. He really wasn't up for this after being cursed out in more than one language by Bo and Aife when he told them Aife going back in was a risk as he wasn't sure Lauren would be able to come back.

"Fuck this. Tell us Trick", Aife said pulsing his head in her hands.

"Years ago he asked me to look after Lauren as repayment for getting you out of your Dawning", Trick confessed staring at Aife.

"What? Lauren's a human how could he have known about her back then? Kenzi asked.

"Lauren is older than she looks", Trick confessed with his head still in Aife's hands.

"Stop it and just tell us Trick", Bo said.

"She's important to me, not to him", Albert said.

"We get that. Are you saying she's your daughter? Bo asked.

"Yes and no", Albert said.

"Who are you anyway? Bo asked. That might help better than playing find the riddle with him and Trick.

"I'm an Incubus and Lauren's grandfather", Albert smiled.

"What the Fae? Bo, Kenzi and Hale screamed in unison.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**_Trick and Albert._**

 _"Well if it isn't the Blood King coming to see little old meaningless Albert", Albert laughed. He had heard the news of Fitzpatrick McCorrigan coming for a visit but could not believe it._

 _"I need your help and I don't have time for bullshit", Trick said._

 _"Tsk tsk such language. What would the other peasants like me think? Albert said waving his guards out of the room._

 _"Albert we have known each other a long time, I wouldn't come to you without such a flimsy notice", Trick said pacing back and forth._

 _"I get it Fitzpatrick, you need a favor or something from me so get on with it and we'll see how important it is", Albert said. It was well known the Blood King kept to himself and his good blood book. Other than that he was rarely seen outside of his thrown room or private quarters._

 _"I need you to go and get Aife", Trick finally admitted._

 _"That's rubbish Fitzpatrick, I have immediate family matters of my own, unless you plan on helping me with that. You scratch my back, I scratch yours", Albert said coolly staring at Trick._

 _"Albert this is important", Trick pleaded. He was starting to sweat from nerves of having to ask anyone for a favor. Anyone beneath him that is._

 _"You know I've always had a soft spot for Aife. She can't help it her father's a bastard that her mother is far too good for", Albert said gesturing for Trick to have a seat but he wouldn't sit down._

 _When Trick bowed his head Albert knew he had hit his mark. Trick had always insulted him and all that he stood for. They were only allies when it came to the women in Trick's life. But that's as far as Albert would ever go with his affections towards mother and daughter Succubus._

 _"I'm here about Isabeau", Trick said finally stopping to look at Albert._

 _"What about Queen Isabeau? Albert asked. He never called her outside of her name like Trick did._

 _"She's been murdered and Aife needs to know", Trick said bowing his head once again._

 _"That's not possible. A Succubus murdered? Albert screamed. If this was true the bastard or bastards deserved whatever was coming to them._

 _"Someone had slit her throat", Was all Trick could say as an answer._

 _Albert rose from his seat and walked towards Trick. "Did you do this? He asked threateningly._

 _"Of course not I loved Isabeau you know that! Trick screamed, his face turning red._

 _"You only loved her when it fits your need of her influence. We all know the story of her going to the meet with the Dark", Albert said._

 _"That's where she was murdered! Trick screamed defending himself from the latter comment._

 _"Then I feel for the bastard when Aife or I get ahold of him, he'd better hope for her", Albert said stepping coldly to Trick._

 _"I didn't do it I told you. Now if you're done pointing blame I need you to go and get Aife out of her dawning, so that I can tell her about her mother", Trick said._

 _Albert stared at Trick for a moment. He nearly laughed at the thought of Aife kicking Trick's ass once she found out. He knew Aife carried her heart on her sleeve and fucking with her mother would result in every part of her body flying at the perpetrator(s)._

 _"Very well Fitzpatrick, I will go and get the Succubus. I know what she would do to you would be far more damaging than what I would do", Albert laughed._

 _"You know you will not be allowed to come back out", Trick said._

 _"I know the rules of the Dawning Blood King", Albert said bitterly. This was painful to deal with but he knew Aife needed to know. That's the only reason he agreed to it._

 _"Then I will take my leave and prepare for her return", Trick said turning to go._

 _"Ah ah ah Fitzpatrick. You will agree to my payment right now", Albert said grabbing Trick by his shirt collar._

 _"Fine. What's your payment? Trick asked. He tried to walk as fast as he could hoping Albert wouldn't want payment._

 _"My Granddaughter Lauren and her gf Nadia have been living with me. Her mother doesn't like Lauren's lifestyle and said she couldn't stay with them. Neither of them have finished their college degrees and you will see to it that they have a roof over their heads and protection until they do. You will see to it that she finishes school and that she learns about her powers when the appropriate time comes", Albert said._

 _"Albert...", Trick started._

 _"This is my payment. Otherwise you can find another Incubus since I know that's the only reason you have darkened my doorstep", Albert said._

 _"What kind of powers does she have? Trick asked. This was the first time he had heard that Albert had a granddaughter or any family._

 _"Lauren is still very young. She was barely 16 when she graduated high school. I can't say for certain what she can or can't do. You will see to it that she learns and excels with them once they surface. You will teach her as I would should I stay and leave Aife where she is", Albert said. He was not going to back down. He had an idea of what Lauren would become but he didn't want to taint her future right now. She was too involved in her studies and he respected that._

 _"I can't help her if I don't know what she is", Trick said._

 _"You're the Blood King. A perpetual nerd of the Fae. You will pay my price or the next Succubus that enters their Dawning will come for your throat. I will see to that", Albert said. Trick was always a sneaky bastard. He didn't always keep to his word. It was a gamble Albert had to take and he would for Aife. She had willingly helped him out of many jams, even convincing Lauren's mother to hand him custody of the young genius._

 _"I will do my best", Trick agreed._

 _"It better be your best. You know someday I may just return. Do not fail me! Albert said. He was never scared of Trick. Didn't need to be._

 ** _Present_**

"Umm hello? Remember us? Bo asked looking at Albert. She had done that for nearly half an hour.

"What is it? Albert asked.

"You said Lauren is your granddaughter which means she is Fae! Bo said.

"Don't worry Succubus, she won't kill you if she sleeps with you again", Albert said eyeing Trick. He had indeed failed him.

"That's not what I meant I just want to know how this could be and why we are just finding out now", Bo said.

"Isabeau I tried to warn you. Mostly all of the Fae bullshit and betrayals lead to Trick", Aife said turning towards the Blood King.

"Bo I can explain but Kenzi needs to leave. We can't risk this getting out", Trick said.

"Trickster! I thought we were close or at least got along! Kenzi said.

"I can't risk this Kenzi. It's too important", Trick said gesturing for her to leave.

"Fine I'll go", Kenzi said turning towards Bo.

"The Succubus can't tell you either", Albert said.

"But why does Bo get to know? She's the reason the Doctor was gone in the first place", Hale huffed.

"Watch it Siren", Aife said.

"Well she is and we all know it! Hale said.

"Then you can leave too", Aife said.

"No I'm the Ash and Lauren is still a ward of mine. I need to hear this", Hale said.

"Are you sure about that? Albert laughed. Hale seemed slow on the uptake.

"Huh? Sure about what? Hale asked.

"Are you sure she's still a _ward_ of yours? Albert laughed again in Hale's direction. He didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Lauren. You remember Lauren? Bo asked the group.

"Fine everyone take a seat. This could be awhile", Trick said.

The group that was left, Aife, Bo, Hale, Albert and Trick took their seats.

 _I had lost track of Lauren once she was deployed to Afghanistan. She was gone for years and when she came back, she and Nadia quickly moved in together. I had security on standby as protection. Then the Ash came to me about an illness the Fae had been experiencing in the Congo. I thought this was a great opportunity for Lauren to go and treat the ill Fae. I insisted that Nadia go along so she take lot of pictures we could hold on to as research of who was there, should we ever need them. Lauren spent months over there. She didn't even know it was Fae that she was treating. When I felt she was no longer safe there, I ordered her to be brought back to the Light Fae compound immediately. Lauren was furious that I had asked her to come home as there was still many Fae left to be treated. They lost their lives and I lost a little of Lauren's respect because she felt that I allowed them to die, which they did._

 _When they arrived Lauren wasn't here a day before she was ready run again. I tried to keep my promise to Albert by protecting her. I went to find a Shaman to curse Nadia, knowing the Doctor in Lauren would never abandon a sick person much less her gf. I saw a few instances of Lauren's powers. Late one night I snuck into see Nadia with the same Shaman. As I suspected Nadia was about to wake up on her own, so I had the Shaman cast two spells. A stronger one on Nadia and one on Lauren so she wouldn't figure out that she has powers of her own"._

"You bastard! You never once told her she was mine? Albert asked.

"I didn't think she was ready to know. She still isn't", Trick said.

"So what happened to Nadia? Albert asked.

"A few days after she woke up, I had to kill her because she was about to kill Lauren", Bo said hanging her head.

"What? Albert said his temper nearly boiling over.

"Wait! I lifted Nadia's curse. Where would Lauren's nail be? Bo asked. She had risked so much that day. Trick had no idea how he was literally a sneeze away from losing his own granddaughter and he still could under these bullshit circumstances.

"Are you telling me my granddaughter has been a slave of yours for years because your coward ass didn't want to tell her she's Fae? Albert asked getting to his feet.

"Uh you might want to sit back down. He even made her wear a necklace and bow to him", Bo said.

"You what? You made her bow to you? Albert said his face exposing his anger.

"I never made her bow to me. Isabeau is exaggerating", Trick said.

"No but she did bow to the Ash which was apparently an extension of you since you were in on Nadia's curse", Bo said.

"Hey she didn't bow to this Ash. She never has! Hale said pointing to himself.

"So back to Lauren and how we can help her now. Trick you said Lauren was cursed, how do we lift it? Bo asked angrily. She was having a hard time controlling her Succubus as it was.

"Lauren's curse will be lifted once she completes her Dawning", Trick said looking towards Albert.

"Ok so we get her to go back into the temple and do some hocus pocus. That sounds easy enough", Bo said.

"Lauren's Dawning is special. It's not Dog Knows Best", Albert snapped. He knew about Bo's Dawning but wasn't sure how much he trusted her when it came to Lauren.

Bo rolled her neck. She knew that was a jab at them but she didn't exactly star in her own Dawning. "Ok so what is her Dawning?

"Lauren did some things before her mother gave her to me. She must make amends for those things first. Things only she will tell you about if or when she chooses to", Albert said.

"And second? Bo asked. She was losing patience.

"She will have to reenter the Temple once she is done to complete it", Trick answered.

"Ok so we tell her and she goes back in once she's done. I can do that", Bo said getting to her feet.

"You will not tell her. Lauren must do this alone. No _hand_ will help her", Albert said.

"What she doesn't even know she's Fae, I won't lie to her", Bo said.

"You won't be lying because you won't be going after her. You will stay away from her until she's ready to go back into the Temple", Albert said.

"What? I won't leave her out there and vulnerable! Bo snapped as she started to pace.

"You will not interfere or she will fail the minute you do, Succubus. Lauren has a lot of work to do and she can't do that with a pining Succubus in her face", Albert said.

"He's right Isabeau you can't help her. Each Fae must execute their own Dawning or turn disgustingly ugly. Surely you must see the Doctor's beauty? Aife laughed. She knew Lauren was Bo's weakness all the way back to the first time she saw them together kissing in Lauren's lab but they didn't see her.

"These are the terms of her Dawning. Just because you broke the rules of yours I will not sit back and watch you break the rules of hers. Lauren's a good woman, she doesn't deserve that", Albert said.

"I didn't want to leave Dyson there. It wouldn't have been right", Bo said.

"Well you did and I finally got to see my granddaughter again. All thanks to the Dawning of a Succubus", Albert said. He was still upset that Lauren had to endure that, but he would see to it that she was treated fairly without bias.

Bo started pacing back and forth with her head bowed. What they were asking seemed impossible. Bo herself could understand but her Succubus gave no damns when it came to Lauren being in danger of any kind. How would she just sit back and not help her? But then again wasn't that what Dyson did? Went into her Dawning and tried to protect her from everything. Lauren was brilliant and tactical. Should she encounter any danger she would be prepared for it mentally and physically. Bo learned of her physical abilities by how often she planted her in bed. Although some of those times, Bo allowed it, other times she was taken over, but she loved it.

"So you're telling me that I/we can't tell Lauren she is really Fae, can't help her out there while she's trying to make amends for her past, and pretty much have to stand down from her until she's completed her missions and is ready to enter the Temple again? Bo asked.

"That's right. If anyone gets wind of this and tells her, she will fail. I am sure you can hold your tongue with your friends for Lauren's sake", Albert said.

Bo knew he specifically meant Kenzi. Although she did hear him say that Lauren was his granddaughter. She will have a hard time convincing Kenzi to drop it, but she had to do it. Her Succubus was stirring wildly, but she knew she understood too. Even if she was ready to rip heads off.

"Another thing you should know. Once Lauren enters the temple she will once again have the option of whether she wants to return or not and this time she won't necessarily return to the Dal Riata, it she so chooses not to. You can't tell her she's my granddaughter either", Albert explained.

"That's not fair. What if she needs me or protection once she comes back, should she choose to? Bo asked.

"I will be her protection and she really may have no use for you once she gains her powers. Remember she has my blood. I can always find her, which is why I must adhere to these rules too and not interfere", Albert said.

"Damn that Trick", Bo thought internally. None of this would be happening had he not screwed up and she would be explaining her own faults to Lauren right now, if Lauren allowed her to that is.

"Ok. I/we won't interfere", Bo said pointing at herself alerting them that she was referring to her Succubus as well.

"And your little friend? Albert asked.

"Her name is Kenzi and I won't tell her anything else", Bo said tiredly. This was on her too. She didn't think her decision all the way through. When it came down to it, she rarely thought her decisions through but needed and would stick to keeping her mouth shut on this one.

"Good", Albert said turning to Aife who nodded.

"Aife you have a phone call", Trick said holding up the receiver.

"I know this will be hard for you Bo, but you need to think of the consequences should you overstep any of this", Hale said softly.

"I know. I know. I just hate knowing she's out there doing who knows what. Dyson is out there too on this mission you told me about", Bo said.

"Dyson was warned his cases are classified, if he talks about the details or fails, he's screwed too", Hale said.

"My Queen. Thank goodness I found you. We have a situation that needs your immediate attention! Arthur said nearly screaming into the phone.

"What is it? Aife laughed. She suspected it was nothing since Arthur gets riled up over rodents.

"The wolf is here and well...you better get back here", Arthur said.

"Don't wet yourself I'll be right there", Aife laughed again. This was going to be fun after all if it's the same wolf she was thinking of.

"Albert it was wonderful to see you again. I have a lot of business going on, should you ever want to visit", Aife said pulling him close to her while handing him a card with her information on it.

"What you're a Queen over there? How's that possible? Albert asked.

"Simple, I told them Trick died. They know his face, not his voice. I even wore all black for a week straight", Aife laughed putting her finger over her mouth gesturing for him not to say anything else.

"I have to go", Aife announced to the rest of the group.

"Mom? You're leaving again? Bo asked softly.

"Awww sweetie you can come with me if you like", Aife smiled.

"That's a good idea Bo, it will get your mind off of all of this", Trick said.

"That's true. Wait what about Albert? Bo asked already feeling protective of Lauren's family.

"Don't worry about me. I can spend my time getting _reacquainted_ with Fitzpatrick", Albert said taking a seat at the bar but never taking his eyes off of Trick.

"Let's go baby. I would say I am sorry about the mess I made of the Dal Riata but that would be a complete lie", Aife laughed heading towards the door winking at Trick as she did.

"Let's go mom I need to call Kenzi and tell her I'm taking a trip with you". Bo shook her head. She didn't like Lauren out there by herself but there was nothing she could do about it but hope it all ended well.

 ** _Lauren_**

I had gone home and showered. Rummaging old boxes in my closet I found what I would be wearing. My old Afghanistan fatigues. Everything but my dog tags. I convinced the Fae that I bought them at a surplus store and they believed me. I found my old boots too. Albert was right. I had a lot of mending to do, if I could. He gave me a list of addresses and I had already planned my first trip. I had no idea what happened at the Dal after I left, nor did I care. Did anyone besides Albert care what happened to me? I know Bo was sorry but how could I know her apology was based on me getting sucked into her Dawning or her feeling bad that Dyson died? She didn't seem sorry about anything to me when she was hovering over him. But I need to let that go for now. It's not going to help me get to these families and see to it that they know who I am and what I have become. A more responsible woman and Doctor.

I got my first lead and shook my head. I was going on a trip indeed. Never been there but I bet it's beautiful as far as the scenery. But again this was not to be a fun trip. This was to be a learning trip. I heard they had been in danger for days now and I needed to get to them. If anyone knows their pain it's me. It's never easy to lose a loved one. I had seen that so many times in my personal life as well as my professional life.

Hours later I had arrived. I packed a small bag as I knew I would not be there long and needed to keep my wits about me. I really didn't know anyone here so I wouldn't necessarily stand out. I tied my hair up and kept it in a cap with shades on. I found a cheap motel closest to the address. I put my things away and was out the door again. I loved it that I arrived at night so as not to attract anyone thinking my gear looked weird. I had changed to a regular baseball cap but left everything else on.

I went down the block on foot. I needed to get some fresh air and wanted to oversee the house so I could calculate my first move.

When I reached it, I already found it odd. The front door was open and I could hear voices from inside. Things hitting the floor but it didn't sound like bodies.I stepped further into the house and saw family pictures on the floor when I went to the back room, I saw someone standing near another doorway.

"Dad. Dad is that you? A voice called out.

I knew my time was up. "No I'm not dad but I will be your protection", I said stepping inside the room

Get out of here! I shouted as a figure I knew quite well slowly turned in my direction.

"Hello Lauren", Dyson said.

"Dyson. Bo took the leash off of her favorite dog huh? I laughed. What a bastard. Why the hell was he here of all places?

"Lauren I am not here for you. The Elders sent me to take the families back to them", Dyson confessed.

"They are not going back with you but I can't guarantee you will be either", I said winking holding my gun on him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**_The Dal_**

"So Fitzpatrick. Do you want to tell me why Lauren doesn't remember me? Albert asked staring at Trick as he rubbed his chin. He knew this routine. He was trying to come up with an excuse on the fly.

"That was part of the curse. If she remembered you then she wouldn't be so obedient in staying with the Light Fae." Trick said tiredly. When he woke up this morning, he wasn't prepared for this. Deep down he wished Lauren wouldn't return and he would only have to deal with Bo and Aife's rage. He could always handle the Elders anger.

"You should have known this would come back to bite you in the ass _Blood King."_ Albert said threateningly.

"You can't threaten me! Trick said pointing to his arms.

"I can and I will but since your treachery involves Lauren too. I shall let her kick your ass if she so wishes." Albert said.

"It doesn't have to come to that." Trick said walking behind the bar. He needed to put a barrier between him and Albert.

Albert watched Trick. He knew he had just returned and there was no way he was going to allow the man to hide from him or this. He had held up his end of the bargain and Trick failed on his. He was proud of what he had seen in Lauren. She was brilliant just like her mother. Margaret was always a handful and deeply into Science just like Lauren. He opened her book that she left on the countertop to try and learn more about her. Namely her train of thought.

 _ **Berlin**_

"My Queen I am so sorry to have to disturb you but this is big. I thought you'd want to know." Arthur panted following Bo and Aife into her throne room.

"What is it Arthur? Aife said taking her seat.

"The wolf is here my Queen." Arthur said.

"Where is he and what has he done? Aife asked never taking her eyes off of Arthur.

"Nothing that I know of but our top secret information could be in danger." Arthur said widening his eyes at her as a hint.

"I see. Well as long as we can find him and keep tabs on him there is nothing he can tell anyone that I can't get out of." Aife laughed.

Arthur was so nervous beads of sweat were starting to form on his face. He swallowed hard in fear of what the Queen would and could do to him.

"Arthur! Aife screamed.

"My Queen? He bowed.

"I asked if you the Guard was out looking for him? Aife screamed.

"Yes my Queen I sent them out ahead of your return." Alfred said wiping his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Then I guess you have work to do." Aife nodded towards the door.

"Yes my Queen." Arthur said turning to leave.

"Mom what's going on? Bo asked looking around the throne room.

"Your bf is here which means it's nothing I nor any hand I command can't handle." Aife said watching Bo's fascination with her throne room.

"He is not my boyfriend mom." Bo said.

"Sweetie that dog is always in heat over you." Aife laughed. Dyson was so obvious that he may as well pee on Bo to claim her. A thought she knew must have popped into his peabrain of a mind.

"What could Dyson want here? He is basically Trick's right hand man." Bo sighed taking a seat.

"I don't know but I will have a lot of fun beating his ass to find out." Aife laughed.

 _ **Lauren and Dyson.**_

"Don't shoot! Dyson said holding his palms up.

"You will leave this family alone." Lauren said coldly. It was taking everything in her not to pull the trigger.

"Like I said Lauren I have to take them back to Toronto. The Elders sent me for them." Dyson pleaded.

Lauren could smell the funk and this time it wasn't just Dyson. She had a hunch as to why they would want this family. Would they want the others as well? This shit would not be happening again. Not if she could help it.

Lauren watched the Cranes running towards the door behind her. They didn't know who she was but she was less threatening than the wolf had been when he was practically growling in their faces.

"Go to your basement and lock the door. I will come for you once this bastard is gone". Lauren said towards them. When the older lady nodded Lauren smiled at her.

"Lauren you can't stop me from talking to them." Dyson said. He wasn't sure why the Elders wanted them but he knew going back without them they would have his ass. He had been held in the dungeon until they came for him. He wasn't even allowed to change clothes. Just given a sheet of paper with instructions, names and addresses.

"They're human. You know us right? Weak. Pathetic. Flat screen tv lovers." Lauren laughed. She remembered all of his bullshit insults directed at her or not when she went to meet Bo for drinks that one night long ago.

"I need them." Dyson said. He'd hoped he and Lauren could at least be civil and come to some sort of understanding.

"Tell me why and for once in your life, don't lie to my face." Lauren bristled.

"Nadia." Dyson said and screamed.

"What about her? Lauren bristled watching Dyson grimace in pain after she had shot him in his stomach.

"They want to use them like they used her." Dyson mumbled holding his stomach as blood poured out.

"Then I guess you better go and tell them you came back empty handed. Without me or them." Lauren said putting her gun back in it's holster.

"There are others we can go after." Dyson growled.

"Yeah well you won't be going after them tonight." Lauren said pointing towards his wound.

"Dr. Lewis please." Dyson pleaded.

"I can't help you. I'm off the clock but if you hurry, you will find Succubi lined up and down the street. If it makes you feel better I saw quite a few brunettes." Lauren laughed. She studied them enough to know how to spot them.

They both turned after they heard a creak in the floor.

"Well would you look at that! It's your favorite one." Lauren laughed pointing at Bo.

"Shit. I can't be here." Bo said talking to noone in particular as she turned to go. It was all she could say. She couldn't even talk with Lauren.

"He will live. I'm sure you will see to that right? Lauren asked over her shoulder.

"Bo! Don't leave me here! Dyson screamed out in pain.

"The wound should not be that deep. You know that pup cries when he cuts his pinky finger." Lauren laughed noticing Bo was still standing at the door.

Bo closed her eyes. This was a mess. Not only did she want to help Lauren. She couldn't. She couldn't do anything about what Lauren had just done. Dyson would need to find his own way out of there. Shaking her head she finally walked out.

"Where is she going? Dyson asked scrambling to his feet.

"Looks like the wolf has to crawl out of here huh? Lauren laughed.

"Now could ya go? I have a mess to clean here", Lauren said pointing towards the floor.

Bo was screwed. That was not a good situation she had just walked out on. But she remembered the rules. She couldn't help Lauren. The blonde was too beautiful to turn into an underfae. "Ick." She thought. The Succubus inside of her was starting to stir. She needed to get out of there. She was too involved as it was just being in the proximity.

"Hey hey! I told her I would be back news." Bo said towards the Guard storming in their direction.

Per the Queen. "You were taking too long. If he was found dead or alive, she wouldn't give a fuck. End quote", the Guard said.

Bo laughed as she shook her head. That was Aife alright.

"See I told you sweetie the Queen don't play! The blonde Succubus Bo had met earlier said as she laughed pointing at Dyson. If he was about to meet his death, he was kind of handsome but she still wouldn't tap that.

Bo followed the Guard to their Humvees and climbed into the back seat of one. She had walked since it was only a few miles away from the castle but wanted to see what Aife was going to do. She held on as they sped away.

 _ **Lauren**_

I had walked down to the Cranes basement after I had cleaned up the mess I left in their living room. They were hesitant to come out but felt safe enough to after I assured them that I knew Dyson and he was gone. Frankly I didn't care where Bo took him, hopefully to the morgue. I know. I know. As a Doctor I shouldn't believe in that. But my life was literally traded for his and the whole situation reeks of his hand in all of it.

"Thank you Karen." The older woman said and my mouth dropped wide open. There was no need for introductions it seemed.

"You know who I am? I asked softly.

"I knew who you were the minute you walked in the door. Blonde but still you." She replied.

"I am sorry Ms...", I started.

"Mrs. Crane. I never married again." She said gesturing for me to have a seat but I declined. Having a seat would mean I felt comfortable and to be honest I didn't feel comfortable. I felt jumpy and needed to keep my back towards the wall.

"Mrs. Crane I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." I said.

"I read the police reports. I know every detail. All I want to know from you is why? Mrs. Crane asked.

"That's it? That's all you want from me? I asked.

"You saved our lives from that animal and you didn't have to. So yes I want to know why my husband had to die." Mrs. Crane said.

I took a few deep and hard breaths bowing my head in shame. Raising it I began to tell her after she had excused her kids to leave the room.

"My brother and I wanted to change the world. We started with blowing up pipelines. But that was only supposed to be when they were empty. He took one of my newest pipe bombs and left with it. We had agreed that we would make sure the place was empty. I assumed he had checked it out first. He swore to me he did after the explosion." I said.

I bowed my head again. I needed to contain the tears that were about to fall. I wanted her to know that I was sorry but I didn't want to make her start crying.

"Mike wasn't supposed to be there. None of them were. They had been called in to work over time." Mrs Crane said.

But that didn't dim my guilt. I had taken a father from his family and no telling how many others were parents or parents to be.

"I promise you we never did that again." I said.

"Probably because you were caught." Mrs. Crane said heatedly pulling me out of my pity party.

"I have carried that guilt since the day it happened. I didn't know what he had done until I saw it on the news just as he showed up at my door." I said.

"My kids never got over it. They keep thinking every footstep in the door will be him coming home. As you saw they are nearly adults now." Mrs. Crane said.

She was right. They had 2 boys and three girls or that's who was in the house when I had arrived. I could tell she was being nice and as patient with me as she could be but how do you say sorry enough when you have taken away so much? I wanted to offer my medical advice but I'm used to treating physical wounds, not emotional ones.

"I'm so sorry again and I'm sorry about Dyson." I said meeting her eyes.

"Well hopefully he has made his final visit to us." Mrs. Crane said.

"Final? What? Has he been here before? I asked looking around.

"He hounded us for years back in Toronto. I thought we had finally gotten away from him." Mrs. Crane said.

"How long? I asked my anger was growing now but I wasn't going to show her that.

"Four years ago off and on and then he showed up again a few months ago that's when I finally packed up and moved here. My kids just got here last month." Mrs. Crane said.

I did the math in my head. That bastard. It all made sense. While they were busy cursing Nadia their golden boy was off trying to secure a backup plan. All of those cases and belittlement I had to deal with. But this wasn't Mrs. Crane's fault and I had to make sure they were safe and stayed that way. All of them.

"He won't be coming back here. I guarantee it." I bristled.

"Thank you for saving our lives before. Hopefully he will never come back two of my daughters are expecting." Mrs. Crane said tiredly. I needed to get out of there. I didn't want to tire her out any further.

"I will go. Again I am so sorry for your husband. I wish I could bring him back. All of them back." I said softly.

She stared at me. I couldn't tell if she was going to snap or pull out some kind of weapon. I wondered how much she knew about the Fae. When I arrived Dyson was growling as he talked.

"One more question before I go. Did he ever talk to you like he was when I showed up? I asked.

"I know about the Fae. I have for years but my kids never did. If that's what your concerned about." Mrs. Crane said.

"Did he threaten you back then too? I asked.

"He tried. But I know a dog when I smell one having worked at a Veterinary clinic." Mrs. Crane said.

I would work to make sure this family and the others were never disturbed by the Fae again.

"I will go now. Thank you for listening to me. I don't think anyone else would have been as gracious." I said.

"If you hadn't shown up I think he would have eaten us. He really should brush his teeth when he's in human form." Mrs. Crane said.

That did it for me. Dyson had been there because how would she know what he really is.

"I will tell him that when I tell him to stay away from you and the rest of your family." I said.

"Thank you Karen." Mrs. Crane said.

"Thank you. I really am sorry." I said.

"Just make sure you never or none of them ever darken our door steps again." Mrs. Crane said.

"I will." I promised. A promise I would keep too. She had a right to make that request. I never realized how many people were involved in this but I did now. Too many.

 _ **Aife's Throne Room**_

"Ahhhh. I have such good dog catchers." Aife laughed as Dyson was brought before her.

"What the hell is going on here? Dyson asked.

"Isn't it obvious woof woof? I run this here." Aife laughed pointing around the room.

"What do you want with me? Dyson asked.

"Don't bat your eyes at me pup. I never wanted your ass and you know it." Aife said taking a sip of wine.

"What do you want?! Dyson screamed. He still hadn't healed yet.

"Someone get bow wow some towels and something for his owwie." Aife laughed.

"I'm fine." Dyson bristled.

"Uhh your dripping blood on my new carpet." Aife said coming down from her throne.

"I said I'm fine and had you left me alone, I would be gone! Dyson snapped.

"Watch your tone! Well damn now I need new shoes." Aife laughed after kicking Dyson in his wound.

"Either tell me what you want or release me. I haven't done anything wrong." Dyson said.

"Only brought your dumbass over here. I told you I run this. I will decide what to do with you. And whew someone needs a bath." Aife said stepping away from the wolf.

"He's right my Queen. He hasn't broken any laws yet! Arthur said but backed away when Aife turned to stare him down.

"Let's see what I can come up with. Being in Berlin when he's not welcome. Stinking up the place with his smell. Peeing on a fire hydrant. Are you writing these down Arthur? Aife laughed.

Bo walked over to Aife and whispered in her ear.

"Ohhhh you're right baby. If I kill him here, I will have to bury him here. Let him be buried at the Dal Riata." Aife laughed. She had just remembered what Albert said and thanks to Bo. She knew what Dyson was up to something suspicious and if it involved Lauren, they couldn't help.

Dyson stared at Bo and Aife and wondered what they were talking about. How would they know what he was supposed to be doing and then it hit him, he had told Lauren what his cause was so naturally they had to be in on it.

"Take him down to Shelly and Renee. Have them heal him as punishment and escort his scrawny ass to Bashira. Watch him leave and report back to me when he's gone. I want this bastard out of my country." Aife ordered the Guard.

"Yes my Queen." Arthur and the Guard said bowing in unison.

"What are you doing to do mom? Bo asked.

"We are going back to see what the Elders do to him. They have shifters that will kick his ass. I must find some popcorn on the way." Aife laughed.

"Mom Lauren was with him so if this is part of her Dawning we can't interfere." Bo said.

"If you saw her with him, you already did." Aife said softly.

"I showed up when he was bleeding and left. I didn't even talk to her." Bo said just as softly.

"So Dr. Lewis shot him? Damn I always miss the good shit. That's why I'm going back and if they don't kill him, I will. For invading my country of course. Nothing to do with Dr. Lewis." Aife laughed rubbing her hands together. She would get to see Trick sweat it out over his favorite never was son.

Bo shook her head. She wanted to stay and be there for Lauren but she couldn't. It was already the longest she had ever gone without talking to her when she wasn't upset. But why was she ever upset with her to begin with? Had Lauren did anything wrong? She wasn't free to do anything without the Ash's consent. Wait. Trick's consent since he started her bullshit servitude. She would return to Toronto too. Just to keep an eye on the biggest asses she had ever seen when she wasn't being one herself.

 _ **Lauren**_

After I had left the Cranes I checked out of my hotel early. If the Fae knew about them then they knew about the others. Dyson was right for once when he said there would be others.

I had already looked at the list. I was off to New York now. The big apple. I felt like an apple was in my throat I was so nervous. I was nervous that they had already gotten to them and did things I didn't want to think of. Nobody would be cursed. Nobody would be chained to or placed in a pod prison for years.

Dyson shocked me when he mentioned Nadia. He never indicated that he ever knew about Nadia. I never once saw him near her after we were taken by the Fae. I almost wished the Garuda had invaded his body. That's how angry I am at that bastard. But once again the Succubus helped him like I wasn't standing there at all.

 _ **The Dal Riata**_

It had been three hours since Dyson had left Berlin with Aife and Bo hot on his tail. A tail Aife laughed knowing that's all he did in his miserable life. Chase his tail like the dog he was. If Trick told him to bite himself, he would.

"We're back! Aife yelled entering the Dal.

"Bo! Bo! You have to listen to me! Dyson yelled running up to her.

"No I don't. This is one case you will work alone _Detective_." Bo said pulling away from him grabbing a bottle from behind the bar.

"Bo you don't understand. The Elders will kill me! Dyson said grabbing her again.

"I am only going to tell you one more time boy. Work on your own cases. I gave you life and I would gladly take it back", Bo said snapping her blue eyes in his direction.

"Bo! Dyson said.

"It won't be Bo that does it", The Succubus winked.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bo**_

This was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Lauren is out there somewhere alone taking on who knows what. I finally got Dyson out of my face because the Elders called him to a meeting. I know what it's about. They want to either punish him or send him out on another mission. I already warned him to stay away from Lauren, if that's where he's going, he's stupid. I am a hell of a lot more powerful than those centuries old fools.

Trick has been of no help. Albert ran him down into his own lair. I never saw Trick move so fast. He's about to have a lot of feet up his ass over this whole ordeal.

I take responsibility for my part in all of this. I never thought bringing Dyson back would cause all of this. So many people have chosen sides. Not Light or Dark but people to stand beside and stand up for. Basically my youth in the Fae world has kicked me in the teeth and it's a horrible, bitter taste.

"Isabeau baby what's the matter? Aife asked rubbing the Succubus' back.

"What else mom? I snapped. I didn't mean to be short with her but my patience had busted hours ago.

"Stop moping. Look at it this way. Whatever type of Fae she turns out to be, your sex life will be awesome! Aife laughed.

"Mom! I can't talk about sex with you. I could barely talk to Trick about it." I sighed shaking my head.

"C'mon baby. We never had our birds and the Fae talk. I can help you." Aife said.

I closed my eyes. I figured if she noticed she would find something else to do or someone else to talk to. I mean really? Talk to Aife about sex? I laughed internally. I know she has centuries of experiences but it still makes me cringe. My Succubus is stirring but she best calm down because we are not about to sleep with anyone and we fed hours ago.

"Well? Aife laughed noticing Bo's facial change.

"I can't talk to you about sex mom. I just can't." I said turning around to face the dance floor of the Dal. Thank goodness it was empty. This would be quite embarrassing knowing people would be hearing two Succubus' talking about sex.

"Fine then we need to find you something else to do. You can always come back home with me. I can't stay here like this. Not when I could be home making people's lives miserable." Aife laughed. She loved being Queen. They all so easily believed that Trick was dead. He never traveled unless he was running from something. That's why he had Dyson. To do his footwork or as she liked to call it, his dirty work.

"Thanks but i have other stuff I can do and besides I want to be here for Laruen." Bo sighed wiping her forehead.

"You know the rules Isabeau. You can't interfere. Seeing her in Berlin was borderline failure for her." Aife said. She didn't know Lauren that well but it was important that Bo stand down and back away from her.

"But she might come back and need a hug. A favor. Something that doesn't have to do with anything pertaining to her missions." Bo said. Damn it. She missed Lauren and this was like the Ash hiding her from her.

"And you can do those things but only those things sweetie." Aife said. She was not about to interfere either but she would be there when Bo needed to talk. Albert was still a dear friend of hers and she wasn't about to betray him like Trick had.

"Talking about Lauren are we? Alberta asked joining the ladies.

Bo buried her head in her hands. Maybe she could find Kenzi and they could go on a mission of their own. But the other side of her felt like she needs to stick to the Dal. Lauren's condo. The Light Fae compound. Something to do with Lauren.

"I was just advising my anxious daughter that she must not interfere." Aife said turning around to Albert.

"I won't I won't! Bo said waving her hands gently in the air.

"You better not Succubus. I know your nature isn't making this easy but she can and will take care of herself." Albert said.

"Her life was fine. I mean other than the whole slave thing, her life was fine and what did I do? I put her in another hell." Bo said.

"Chin up Isabeau. You did send her to me. Had you not, I never would have known your bastard grandfather stabbed me in the back." Albert said standing between them.

Aife spit her beer everywhere with laughter. She loved it when anyone disliked Trick. It meant his shit was finally coming to the surface.

 _ **Lauren**_

I had a long flight. First thing I needed to do was to get a fake ID and I did. I didn't want anyone knowing Karen was out there yet. And I had no idea if the Cranes had called the other families to tell them I was out in public again. But as far as anyone else would know I am still Dr. Lauren Lewis. But I had to get that paranoia out of my head. From the notes Albert had written and given to me. I had to do this. I needed to do this and it shouldn't have taken a stranger to convince me to face my past.

The next family I was set to meet was the Gordons. According to the address on the list they live in Buffalo. I had been to New York many, many times. I wonder if I ever unknowingly crossed their paths. My nerves were skyrocketing and I hadn't even found a hotel yet. I finally found one and checked in after a long drive from the airport. It had a queen size bed which worked for me as I would need a queen size night of sleep just to be ready to face them tomorrow.

 ** _The Light Fae compound._**

"So what is this about? Dyson asked looking in front and behind them.

"Dude I told you. They are pissed off because you didn't get the family they sent you for." Hale snapped. This was all Dyson and Bo's doing. They should have come to him before they did this.

"I didn't think I was coming out! That's why I sacrificed myself for Bo! Dyson snapped. He hated this. He may as well be dead from how he was being treated. He couldn't go home. He was sleeping in the dungeons. This was the first time he had been allowed into the compound since he and Bo returned.

"I'm not going to lie dude. You make stupid decisions when it comes to Bo. Have you forgotten how you gave your love for her away and then got all poor me when nobody understood? Hale said.

"I never thought I would have to defend myself to you. I sacrificed my love to give her strength to fight Aife and Kenzi got it back for me. All I need is one chance to.." Dyson said.

"To what? Trap Bo on some fantasy island like we both don't know she's in love with Lauren? And I am not the one you need to defend yourself against. The Elders are hella mad. I am only here as a courtesy." Hale said walking step for step with Dyson down a long hall.

"It's not a fantasy. Bo loves me and I love her! Dyson seethed keeping his voice low.

"Dude she loves Lauren. Another thing, you didn't have to give away anything because Lauren had already given her a Koushang and Trick wrote in his blood. The Koushang blocks a Succubus from pulling Chi." Hale explained. Dyson really did live in his own bullheaded world.

"What? How do you know that? Dyson asked.

"Kenzi was the one that found Trick and the Koushang has been missing for weeks. I had an inventory done and that's on the list." Hale explained.

"How do you know it was Lauren that gave it to her? It could have been anyone! Dyson said. He was just now hearing this news and he wasn't happy about it.

"Lauren gave her the directions to the trophy room. Bo and Kenzi were spotted on our cameras and they were the only ones that didn't sign the list or have authority to be in there." Hale explained. Dyson was his friend but he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

"That still doesn't prove that Lauren gave it to her." Dyson said throwing his arms in the air. What the hell had he been doing all of this time if people were keeping things like that from him?

"Dude they dropped the note in the trophy room and I know Dr. Lewis' handwriting quite well". Hale said tiredly.

"So what now? Dyson asked as they neared the doors.

"Like I said. I'm just here as a courtesy. You go in, listen to what they have to say and keep your mouth shut until they finish or ask you questions." Hale advised. If it wasn't for Kenzi he wouldn't have come at all. Dyson and Bo had made his life hell for many restless days and nights.

"That's it? That's all you can tell me _Ash_? Dyson asked. He was angry. He thought it wasn't going to be just him and them.

"Dude it's because I am the Ash that they haven't chopped your head off yet. Lauren is very valuable to them. She might not mean shit to you but they value her a hella of a lot more. Now go _Wolf_! Hale snapped. Dyson could be so ungrateful.

Dyson lowered his head. He almost wished Trick had come. Then he wouldn't have to say anything and allow the Blood King to speak for him. Trick was in on this too so why wasn't he there?

 _ **The Dal**_

"The Blood King cometh. Did you need to change your knickers? Aife taunted him as he joined them at the bar. Bo was still sulking but talking to Albert seemed to be cheering her up a bit.

"Can you at least tell me if these people are dangerous? Bo asked softly.

"I wouldn't know those answers. What I can tell you is Lauren did serve in Afghanistan. She can take care of herself." Albert beamed. Trick did tell him a few things even though he was still hiding even more things.

"What Afghanistan? Bo seethed. Her Succubus growling at the thought.

"Calm down Bobo. We all knew that and Trickster told us about it remember? Kenzi asked from behind Bo.

"Kenzi when did you get here? Bo asked.

"You know me, I can sneak up in here as quiet as a mouse." Kenzi laughed grabbing a bottle from behind the bar.

"What's this about Lauren and Afghanistan? And don't tell me you only found out when Trick told us." Bo said turning her full attention to Kenzi.

"Like I said calm down dude. All I know is that she served." Kenzi said drinking her beer.

"She told you and not me? Bo asked. This was getting very depressing. So many people knew more about Lauren than she did at the moment.

"She only said she served she didn't say how or when." Kenzi said softly. She could sense her friend's frustration about to implode.

"But when? When did she tell you this? Bo asked. She was almost panicking.

"The day you guys were playing Sweet Valley High up in your bedroom." Kenzi laughed. She and Lauren had a hell of a day that day. It was basically like babysitting grown ass kids.

"But she didn't tell me." Bo pouted. She really needed to get out of there. All of this on top of not being able to help Lauren was doing nothing for her mood. Especially knowing Lauren was once a solider. She could have enemies.

"Get out Isabeau. Get some air. This can't be good for you." Aife said noticing Bo's aura darkening.

"She's right Bobo. Let's get some air." Kenzi said downing her shot.

"And then what? I can't even focus on anything else right now." Bo said pulling on her jacket.

"Let's see if Tamsin has a case we can work on." Kenzi said. This was in no way a consolation to Bo's pain and annoyance but it could take her mind off of both.

"Tamsin? Great just great." Bo said walking towards the door.

"I'll call her ok? Kenzi said softly.

"Fine but I'm driving." Bo said slamming the Dal doors behind them.

"Holy shit I hope your seat belts work." Kenzi sighed knowing Bo was literally going to put the petal to the metal in her Camaro. A pissed off, lovesick, behind the wheel Succubus. Yay.

"Yo Tamsin you got any work for me and the Succubus? Kenzi laughed into her phone.

"What kind of case? Tamsin asked. She hadn't heard from any of them in days.

"Something big, long and outside of Toronto." Kenzi whispered.

"Bo's upset about something huh? Tamsin laughed. For a Succubus Bo was a bit of a wimp.

"I have my free hand on the dashboard and my seat belt is on extra tight if that tells you anything." Kenzi whispered again.

"Ok. Ok. Let me look and I will call you back." Tamsin said. With Dyson off kissing Elder ass, Tamsin was swamped with work. What could she find to give to the duo? Her desk was swamped with file on top of file. She closed her eyes and picked one up whatever it was, she would give it to them.

 ** _The Light Fae compound._**

"Well Thornwood what do you have to say for yourself? Blackthorn asked.

"I was doing well until Dr. Lewis showed up." Dyson sighed.

"The human stopped you? The big bad wolf was ran off by the Succubus' little blonde Doctor? Elder Porter laughed.

"Elder Porter? I thought you were dead! Dyson said eyeing the man.

"Silence! You have failed us. Now tell us why we shouldn't have your head chopped off and fed to the Dark Fae dogs? Elder Porter laughed.

"Easy Porter you know this is the Blood Kings junk yard dog." Blacktorn said waving for Dyson to back up.

"Dr. Lewis shot me and I..." Dyson started.

"A bullet? A bullet stopped you? What are you a pussycat now? Blackthorn asked.

"He's lying. Do you see any wounds? Elder Porter laughed.

"Two Succubi healed me. I didn't want them to I wanted to get the family and bring them back to you." Dyson said.

"Isabeau and her mother? Aife was supposed to be brought back to us immediately. Get the Blood King on the phone! Blackthorn screamed towards the guards standing behind Dyson.

"No not those two! Dyson said. If Bo was mad at him before, she would kill him now.

"Then who? And besides you just confirmed that bitch is back." Elder Porter said. He hadn't forgotten what she did to the Ash, the compound and Elder Ellis.

Dyson hung his head. He didn't even remember the Succubus' names that healed him. Not only was Bo going to be angry but Aife and Trick were too. Hale warned him to keep his mouth shut and he didn't.

 _ **Lauren**_

Morning had come a lot sooner than I thought. The bed was like sleeping on a big piece of cotton. I showered and ordered some room service. Fresh fruit, orange juice and a couple of bagels. I wasn't ready to face the public yet. I turned on the television and nothing was on. Get off of your ass Lewis. This isn't a vacation. But it was. I was free. Free some lab reports. Free from dog collars. Free from a annoying self-serving pompous wolf. Free from a fresh out of the oven ego Ash.

Get off your ass Lewis. This is your life. Get up and do something with it. I was up. I shut the tv off. Poured my stale coffe into a coffe thermos, grabbed my room key and left. The fresh air did my mood a world of good. I wasn't completely happy but I was focused. Taking a big swig of my coffee I climbed into my car, turned on my GPS and I was off.

 ** _The Dal_**

"Albert I know you want to stay here but you're welcome to join me in Berlin once I leave in a few days." Aife offered. She could tell he was worried. It was the same look he had when he came to tell her about Isabeau.

That was a night she could not forget. Finding her mother with her neck slit and raped. She had a friend in the Fae Medical Examiner's office and was told Rainer killed her before he raped her. She knew he was saying fuck you to her and Trick and she was more insulted than Trick ever appeared to be. Trick must have pissed him off or she did for denying his hand in helping her in her Dawning. But what could he have done? She kicked ass all on her own. That's why she warned Bo about a Succubus being owned by a man. They were women. Powerful women. Which is why she would extend her offer again to have Bo come back to Berlin so she could hang out and see how Succubi really live. Not this Light Fae, Dark Fae shitville.

"Thank you and I may take you up on that but I don't know when Lauren will return and I want to be here for her." Albert said softly. He didn't know what Lauren thought of the Fae. If she would freak out about being one or go on a murderous spree to kill those that thumbed their nose at her and most importantly enslaved her. Which meant Trick would be first in life to her fury. He would not hold that news back from her.

"Whatever she decides. You are both welcome ok? Aife said softly. She knew what it was like being away from your daughter. Bo's youth was different she wanted to keep her safe from the Fae, namely Hades. That was something she would need to talk to Bo about just as Albert needed to talk to Lauren about being Fae. Maybe they could tell them together to soften both blows.

She watched Trick walk towards the phone when it started to ring.

"Hello." Trick said.

"Blood King! Get your ass over here and you better bring your Succubus." Elder Porter seethed.

"Bo's not here, I don't know where she is." Trick sighed. He was getting tired of this mess.

"Not that one. Aife. Either you bring her or she won't walk out of your precious Dal Riata alive." Elder Porter said hanging up his phone.

Trick turned and took a long look at Aife.

 _ **Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin.**_

"This is it? You want me to track down a giant Oscar the Grouch? Bo snapped. She had hoped Tamsin was going to give them a real case.

"It is a Tikbalang, Succubus. It's been killing a camp of teenagers. You guys asked for a case, you can't pick and choose. Take it or leave it, I'm busy." Tamsin rattled off.

"Fine but it better pay well. Don't be stingy with my money like Dyson has been." Bo snapped. Her Succubus was begging to take over.

"Take it or leave it. Either way get the fuck outta my office." Tamsin snapped back. She didn't know what was wrong with Bo and didn't care.

"Bo...don't you think you should be a little nicer to her considering? Kenzi asked.

"Considering what? Bo asked pulling away from the Police Station.

"Considering you kissed her and she knows where Lauren lives." Kenzi said softly.

"One that kiss didn't mean shit and two I will tell Lauren myself." Bo said.

"Dude you don't even know where Lauren is and Tamsin is a cop, she could find her a lot faster than you could." Kenzi said drinking her coffee.

"Tamsin is up to something that's for sure but I can't worry about her right now." Bo said following Tamsin's directions to the camp.

"Ok. Let's go to work." Kenzi said. This was going to be one giant shit show whenever Lauren came back and when she passed her Dawning. Kenzi had to admit that Lauren was too smart not to pass it.

 ** _Lauren_**

I nervously arrived at the Gordon's. It was a modest house. The lawn was sprawling and had a secured gate. I pushed the button to alert them that they have company. An older woman looked out the window and emerged from the house a few moments later.

"Hello I'm Jessica Gordon." She said extending her hand to mine.

My palm was a bit sweaty but I still shook her hand. "I'm Lauren..." I started before she interrupted me.

"Yes. Yes. You must be selling something this early in the morning. So follow me." She instructed me. But what could I do? She was related to someone I had killed. I had to follow through on this.

We walked into the back yard which was just as beautiful as the front. She walked me to the patio set and asked that I take a seat. Taking a deep breath I did as she requested. She then turned her attention to the table behind her. "So what are you selling? She asked over her shoulder.

"I'm actually here..." I started but was interrupted again.

"Ahh I see you're selling bullshit." Jessica snapped.

"Excuse me? I said rising to my feet with my hand on my gun in my back.

"Don't bother Lewis." Jessica said turning around finally facing me and I stood stiff.

"Mrs. Crane called and said she had heard from you. She's a softie. I'm not. You killed my oldest brother with your pipe bomb and then you couldn't save my youngest brother in Afghanistan. You fucked up introducing yourself as Lauren because I always kept that name on file and your military picture. So tell me why I should spare your life now? Jessica bristled gripping the trigger.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**_Lauren_**

Lauren stood still. Everything played over in her mind the last time she saw Crane. The last time she saw Jarrett Gordon. The last time she saw Erick Gordon. Erick was dying in her arms. She did all she could think of to save his life. The Medevac had seemed to fly in slow motion. Lauren wanted to get him to the hospital as quickly as possible. None of the equipment on board was what she needed to save his life. She complained to her superiors afterwards and they said they would look into it to ensure nobody else was left for dead even if they were in the arms of a competent Dr. again.

A suicide bomber was among a group that they assumed were victims. Once they had been brought into the Med tents the bomb was detonated. Lauren remembered flying off of her feet and her head slammed into the ground. Eric flew as well landing on a huge blade that must have come off of the bomber. It cut him deep in his chest and no compressions Lauren tried were working. She even ripped her jackets and shirts off to wrap his wound in. She was shivering in her bra trying to keep him warm. She didn't mind who looked at her. She was doing her job. Her life's work. She was being a Doctor.

When the Medevac finally landed, Erick was rushed in but Lauren already knew what they would find. He was just a matter of minutes from death.

"Nothing to say Doctor? Jessica snapped. She was tired of watching Lauren trying to come up with a lie or an excuse why her brothers were dead.

Jarrett or Erick. All Lauren remembered was brutal wounds. Jarrett's arm had been ripped from his body when her brother bombed the pipeline. He bled out. At least that's what the Medical Examiner told Lauren. Paula was an old friend of Lauren's and told her as a favor to try and ease the guilt but she knew Karen Beattie would never forget.

"I could tell you the truth about Erick but you don't need those graphic details in your head. The same goes for Jarrett." Lauren said softly.

"Bullshit. The Army told me all I needed to know about Erick and the Police were very forthcoming about Jarrett". Jessica snapped gripping the gun a little tighter.

"They tell the families one thing and we all know another". Lauren said never taking her eyes off of Jessica.

"They said Erick died while in combat with a group of radicals". Jessica snapped.

Lauren bowed her head for a moment. "Do you have somewhere we can talk privately?

"Why isn't the good outdoors good enough for you? Jessica laughed. Some soldier Lauren was. She was a coward from all that Jessica could see.

"You need to hear this, the rest of the world doesn't need to know". Lauren said holding her hands up. She felt her gun slide down a little bit in the back of her pants.

Jessica lowered her gun and nodded for Lauren to walk ahead of her. Once Lauren was in front of her again she pointed the gun at the back of her head. "Down the stairs". She said watching Lauren go.

 ** _Teen camp._**

"Where is this monster? Bo snapped raising her voice as loudly as she could.

"Bobo these are kids. Tone it down a bit". Kenzi said rubbing Bo's back and watched her step away.

"I don't have time for bullshit. In case you've forgotten Lauren is out there alone and I want to be home when she returns". Bo snapped

"You mean if she returns". Kenzi said.

"Kenzi! You want to piss me off a little more?! Bo snapped again. She knew it wasn't her hunger kicking in, it was worry and anger about Lauren. How she had failed her. How they all had failed her. She should have known there was something to Lauren after they slept together the first time. She had always killed her lovers until Dyson. But Dyson was Fae. Lauren was human. How did such a genius Doctor come up with a serum that would sate her hunger long enough to sleep with people and not kill them? She's not human. Bo wanted to run. To be there when Lauren figured out what she really was. Would she panic when she finds out? Would she be rightfully angry that the Fae held her as a prisoner? A disgusting slave. That's what was driving Bo. It wasn't wanting to solve another case for the useless Fae police but to calm her mind about the threats that were behind Lauren even if Lauren had her eyes right in front of her.

"Bo? We got him! Kenzi said pointing at the figure Tamsin showed them running down the hall.

"Bullseye bastard". Bo said firing her gun into the back of his head.

"Whoa. Whoa. Bo. Tamsin said he must die by fire". Kenzi said.

"Fine. Grab an extinguisher". Bo said dragging the monster out and burning him on the concrete.

Kenzi cringed. Bo needed something to do and this was not it. She needed a cause and she knew what Bo's favorite cause was at the moment. Lauren. But they can't go there. Lauren had to fix things on her own. Kenzi wasn't told what those things were or why it mattered but she had to trust Bo when she said she could not go and find Lauren nor help her. That's how the Fae worked. Half answers or half the story. Either way Kenzi was confused and maybe that was for the best. She would gladly go back to the Dal and hopefully Stella's creepy ass would be gone.

"Kenzi are you getting in or are you walking home? Bo asked pulling in front of Kenzi.

"Yeah. Let's go". Kenzi said jumping into the front seat. She didn't think Trick had enough liquor to keep up with Bo because this was the fastest they had ever solved a case and the Succubus looked livid.

Bo pulled out of the parking lot and pushed the Camaro as fast as she could get it to go. In that moment she wanted a new car because if she could she would drive a hundred miles an hour. Maybe she needed sex but she was officially still in a relationship with Lauren. She would not cheat on her, Succubus or not.

 _ **The Dal.**_

"Dyson!

"Trick. Where is Aife? Dyson asked softly but it was of no matter.

"What have you done? Trick asked watching the Elders come in.

"He's brought us the Succubus since the Ash failed to." Elder Porter snapped.

"Blackthorn? Trick asked.

"I am sorry Fitzpatrick, you must hand over the Succubus or face punishment yourself". Blackthorn said.

"So if you can't cuff me and stuff me, does he die? Aife laughed from the stairs leading to Trick's lair.

"Aife"...Trick said.

"Kill him. I'd love to see that and besides you will never catch me". Aife winked.

"Grab her! Blackthorn waved the guards in behind him.

"I haven't fed or killed in hours. This should be fun." Aife laughed watching the guards run to her. Trick shook his head. His beloved Dal was about to be damaged.

The guards ran towards Aife and Trick saw something he only saw Bo do once when she saved Dyson. Pull Chi from across the room. The men dropped in minutes. Aife licked her lips. "Next? She laughed.

"Blood King do something or do you want all of the Fae to know who you really are? Blackthorn snapped.

"You are putting your faith in a coward. He just opens his little veins and writes what he wants. Don't forget I have his blood too". Aife laughed pointing to her arms.

"Step away from the Succubus". Albert said walking into the room.

"Albert? Blackthorn said snapping his eyes around.

"Blackthorn. Been a long time since I kicked your ass". Albert smiled. This is why Aife adored him. Albert went against all authority.

"What the hell are you doing here? When did you get back? Blackthorn asked. He knew the deal he made with Trick.

"Just know that I'm back and my eyes will be everywhere and on everything that you do". Albert said softly. He never found the need to use his deep voice. The Fae knew not to cross him. He knew of all the backstabbing that had gone down over the years and they only got one chance to stab him in his.

"You can't keep your eyes on her at all times". Blackthorn laughed.

"I won't have to. She has eyes of her own and so does her Succubus. Do you really want to piss off that Succubus? Albert asked. He was brought up to speed about Bo by Aife. Once she told him who her father was he was quite impressed about Lauren being attracted to her. That would be real power.

"Nah. He doesn't want any of that". Aife laughed flashing her blue eyes. She thought she would wet herself when Blackthorn and the others stood far away and bowed to Trick taking their exits.

Trick rubbed his forehead in relief. Aife had done a lot of damage but nothing that would require hours of mopping and sweeping this time.

 _ **Lauren**_

"Sit down Dr. Lewis and talk or should I call you Karen? Jessica spat.

Lauren took a seat on a lounge chair in what looked like a basement. She took a deep breath and began. She noted the different facial expressions that came and left Jessica's face. She didn't want to go into all of the gory details about Erick's death but she had to know that Lauren tried her best to save him even if she couldn't save Jarrett. She even explained how Erick bragged about defending his country and he had no regrets about enlisting.

When she began to explain about the pipe bombs Lauren was sure she would put a bullet in her at any moment. Lauren did her best to contain her tears. Any signs of weakness would likely trigger Jessica's anger. Who was Lauren kidding? Jessica had the right to be pissed at her about Jarrett but not Erick.

She tried to keep her explanations short but Lauren had wanted to talk about this for so long she wanted all of her reasoning out in the open. How she finally slowed down making the bombs. How she stopped at the last one and hid it only for her brother to swipe and use it.

How she saw some of the families speaking on the news and wanting to reach out but knew the moment she did, they would arrest them. Lauren had seen what it was like for a person to be on lockdown. She knew the look of a prisoner of war after they had been discharged or rescued.

She had spent months going through PTSD. She wouldn't want that again or wish that one anyone. But this wasn't about her. It was about them. All of them. Their deaths didn't have to be. She had no idea how many families were still out there but she would stop at nothing to show them her face. Even if they didn't all forgive her, at least she would try.

When she was finally done. They both sat in silence. Jessica was in tears and Lauren didn't have a tissue to offer her only a shoulder.

"I can understand trying to save the world like Erick did. But I'm finding it hard to understand blowing up pipelines. I get you didn't know anyone was there or that your brother didn't bother to check. I don't forgive you, but I won't turn you in. Erick is the only thing I am basing my decision on". Jessica finally said.

"I'm sorry". Lauren said tearfully.

"That won't help me explain it to the rest of the family some of whom will be home soon. So thank you for coming but please get the hell out of my house". Jessica said pointing towards the door.

Lauren slowly rose to her feet. The gun slid a little further and she found herself adjusting it. She wanted to put a bullet in herself but knew that was nothing but guilt filling her mind. She had worked on those feelings for years after it all happened. She wouldn't fall back on that again.

"Thank you for listening. Goodbye". Lauren said shutting the doors behind her. Once they were closed she leaned back against them, took a deep breath and walked towards her car.

She climbed into her car and peeled off down the road. She drove slowly. She was in no hurry to get back to her hotel. There was liquor there and she didn't need that right now. She needed rest but how much rest had these families gotten since that horrible day? She stopped at red light and watched the cars pass in the intersection and planned her next trip in her mind. Two victims down. Nine more to go. That sounded like a lot but the families deserved to face one of the perpetrators.

 ** _The Dal_**

"Dyson what did you do? Trick asked softly.

"I told them I was attacked and two Succubus healed me and they assumed I meant Aife and Bo". Dyson replied.

"That was foolish Dyson they will only think of them! Trick said. This was a mess. Aife was well known and despised by the Elders and most of the Light Fae.

"Well how else was I going to explain my wounds? Dyson said. Why should he have to protect Aife? Trick never ordered him to do that for her, only Bo.

"Lie. You're good at that". Trick said.

"I learned it from you! Dyson snapped.

"I think Dr. Lewis did more than shoot you, I think she must have shrank your brain. That is the only reason for you to forget who you are talking to". Trick snapped. If it wasn't for the Elders he would put Dyson in his dungeon with the Underfae.

"I screwed up ok I get it! Dyson snapped. He had done nothing but what Trick and the Elders asked him to do and yet here the cop was feeling like a suspect.

"You know they want at least one of those families. So get back out there and get them one". Trick ordered.

"Why do they even want them? Dyson asked.

"That is for them to know and you to never find out. All I can tell you is that they are not screwing around with this. The only way to save your ass is to bring at least one of those families back". Trick said.

Dyson couldn't do anything. Having sworn fealty to Trick he really couldn't tell him no. He couldn't tell the Elders no because really they were always an extension of the Blood King.

"C'mon daddy throw a stick. I want to watch the dog run and fetch". Aife laughed at the sight of the two of them. Trick asks Dyson to jump and Dyson doesn't even ask how high. He just does it.

"Aife please go". Trick asked.

"What and miss him scratch his balls when you ask him to? Aife laughed again.

"What the hell happened here? Kenzi asked walking in ahead of Bo.

"Poop dog here brought the Elders here to arrest me. But as you can see some of them got their asses kicked". Aife laughed kicking pieces of wood and glass towards Dyson. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her. He couldn't if he tried.

"Why would he do that? Bo asked sitting down next to Aife.

"Because they didn't believe him that Dr. Lewis shot his ass and he mentioned Succubi". Aife explained.

"How did you know she shot me? Dyson bristled.

"Because I've seen bullet wounds before. Too bad she missed the other holes in your...anatomy". Aife laughed.

"Oh man I wished I would have seen that". Kenzi said. The Fae life could be hysterical at times.

"You might get your chance. Daddy here just ordered him to go back out". Aife said. She wanted to say more but prying ears could hear her.

"What?! You're going out again? The Succubus screamed.

"Bo I don't have a choice. The Elders ordered this. If I don't go out, they will have my ass". Dyson said.

"Boy if you got out that door I will kick your ass and then kill you". Bo snapped. Her eyes were the deepest blue Dyson had ever seen. She knew he must be about to go out and find Lauren or interfere with her quests.

Dyson swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Bo. I can't disobey their orders".

"Who are you scared of more? Them or me? Trust me. You haven't seen the full force of my powers yet. Go out that door and you won't even shift before you die". Bo snapped. Her eyes were so focused on Dyson he couldn't even see the whites of her eyes.

"Bo! Trick called stepping towards her.

"Blood King". The Succubus snapped. They hadn't heard her talk so deeply before. Even Aife stood in awe of the sight before them.

"That's Hades in my baby. And I kind of like it". Aife laughed. The sound echoed around the room.

"What? Hades? Trick asked all but hiding behind the bar.

"Yes. Are you scared yet? Aife laughed again.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren had finally made it back to her hotel and quickly packed. She didn't want to be in New York another night. She didn't trust Jessica to keep her word about not turning her in. She made it back down to her car and pulled out her list. She fell backwards in her seat when she saw the next city on her list. Grimley.

"Well shit". Lauren said slamming her hand on the steering wheel.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Dal**_

Dyson was screwed. What could he do? If he left he was dead. If he didn't he would be most likely dead at the hands of the Elders. He had his orders from them and threats from Bo to deal with. He had never seen her threaten him before. Except for that moment when she said she could make him love her but that was child's play compared to what he saw in her eyes now. She wasn't even standing in front of him anymore and he still felt the burning power coming off of the Succubus.

Trick wasn't helping either. He was behind the bar polishing the same glass he had in his hand when Dyson walked in. He shook his head. All he wanted to do was go home and pretend his life wasn't over. That he and Bo weren't over. But this wasn't Bo he was dealing with. Her eyes were locked on blue and she hadn't even blinked since she threatened him if he walked out the door. The only door he could go in is the mens room door. Yes. That's a good idea. Give himself some time to think how he was going to get out of this.

Aife on the other hand was quite amused. She had been on the phone but kept an eye on the scene playing out before her. Dyson was at a loss for words and for once he showed fear in front of Trick. His golden boy was a golden dud. She laughed at the thought. They thought they had Bo figured out. But when Aife mentioned Hades nobody would go near the Succubus but her mother. Aife felt Bo's power. Her anger. Her hunger. Her determination to follow through on her threats.

"What do you think he will do daddy? Aife laughed. Trick moved far away from them when Aife mentioned Hades. But really who's fault was it? Who cowardly handed Aife over to the Dark to do whatever the fuck they wanted to do with her? Had he just left her alone to avenge Isabeau's death, he wouldn't look as if he was about to pass out from shock. His face looked flushed. She imagined that he was imagining Hades' blood mixed with his own in the woman sitting at his bar. Inside of his bar. Inside of his family.

"I don't know". Trick sighed. It was true. For the first time in hundreds of years, he had no idea what the shifter would do. He knew defying the Elders was like defying him. Dyson wouldn't dare. Every order had to be followed down to the last detail. The Elders were vicious. He was lucky _he_ was still alive. They both were. Trick to had talk them out of going against him for his involvement in sending Dyson in with Bo knowing full well she wasn't allowed to bring him back. He should have warned Bo. Been more specific. But he didn't want to piss her off before she went in. It was crucial in her success. But her biggest failure was bringing Dyson back. Having Lauren out of their hands must not be allowed.

No matter how they tried to downplay Lauren's role. The truth is she had always been far more valuable to the Light Fae than Dyson had ever been. That's where his disdain and hatred for the Doctor rose from. Knowing Lauren would get the first calls about a case and when she needed a specimen or a body to examine they would send Dyson to pick it up. Knowing Lauren was called Dr. Lewis and Dyson was just called the dog. Not Detective Thornwood but the dog.

Now the tables were turned and they actually needed him to be ahead of her but he wasn't. Lauren had been gone for days and Dyson had been back almost as long. Nothing he could do would make up for the time he had lost. Trick shook his head. Dyson should have stayed gone but Bo was always his weakness. His excuse to slack off or to stay in bed. She always drew him to her like a magnet. They all knew what it was. Dyson was so madly in love with Bo he couldn't see she had moved on. Couldn't let go of the fact that she chose Lauren over him. A human. Over _him._ Dyson was never the brightest bulb in the box.

The day he came to Trick about his plans for Bo's dawning, he could smell the treachery on Dyson. Trick only wanted him to go just in case Bo needed him so that she could come back. If he didn't come back, it wouldn't be such a big loss. With Aife off who knows where, he wanted to keep his family close. Now they were all back and about to make the Blood King's life pure hell. Dyson was not immortal. One bullet to his head and he would be dead. Bo was pissed off at him. Aife would likely steal the gun just to pull the trigger again herself. So there would be no local Succubus to bring him back to life.

Aife smirked noticing Trick watching the mens room. Dyson hadn't come back out yet. She spun around on her barstool and stood up to go in herself.

"Bad dog. He left". Aife laughed and turned around. Just as she thought, Bo was out the door like lightning.

"More like a stupid dog". Albert said standing behind Aife. Dyson had climbed out of the window like the coward they both always took him to be.

 ** _Lauren._**

I was dreading this trip. I wished I would have seen it first, so it would be over with already. I almost want to call Bo. But pfft to that. What could Bo do for me? She dreaded going home herself, electing to take Kenzi with her. I guess it worked out in the end. They always get what they want and I get scraps like the slave I've been over the last 6 years. When you think about it. It all fits together. The fake Kenzi telling me Dyson had his love back and Bo of all people didn't. I know she knew. She avoided all my questions and hints about it. It is no wonder I wasn't missed when I was sucked into her Dawning. Everything was Dyson specific. She wanted him. She can have him. I am going to go through with my promise to myself and to Albert. Trying to make amends with the families is long overdue and I should have gone to do so myself but the Ash never let me do anything out of Fae business and if I even tried he sent the dog after me. Dyson again all up in my business as usual.

Enough of that shit. I have a long trip ahead of me and I need to focus on that. None of them matter until I complete these next few trips. I calculated it all in my head last night. I have about three trips left. Six victims were from the same family. Which is leading me to Grimley.

I am not saying this will be a piece of cake because it won't. They have every reason to be angry and hurt still. None of those deaths were necessary. Perhaps our bombing of the others weren't either but none of those resulted in anyone getting harmed.

I sighed deeply. It had been a long flight back. A short trip mind you but long because I was dreading it. Something in me said pull out my phone and call Albert. I needed a push and nobody was around to push me. As a Doctor I had witnessed so much death but I never learned to help them cope with their grief. I had never known personal death until Nadia. My family is out there somewhere. Somewhere. Anywhere is safe from the drama surrounding my life.

This was all on me though. I was the one that made the pipe bombs. I am sure my brother could have and would have gotten them from someone else. But mine were the ones he used. When he threw them, we threw them. When they exploded, our lives exploded. When the victims took their last breaths. Our lives as we knew them took their last breaths of freedom.

I am rambling you see. If I can stay in my head then I won't have to worry about stumbling over the words that need to come out of my mouth. I had been in Grimley for hours. I wore a thick black beanie to hold my blonde hair down and matching outfit.

Here I was sitting outside of the house on my list. It looked nice with a lone car in the driveway and nothing else was going on. Nobody looking out of the curtains. The door shut tight.

The Jackson's were a tight knit family from what I understood. Come on Lewis. Get off your ass and just knock. Don't be the coward people mistook you to be.

I had downed so many cups of coffee that the first place I needed to go was a restroom but not theirs. I needed to find one and quickly. I peeled away from the curb quickly.

 _ **Bo and Dyson**_

Dyson was off and running. He could and would deal with Bo later. She never stayed mad at him about anything. This too would pass quickly. If he could lie to her about her own mother. Anything having to do with Lauren would amount to a second of Bo's anger.

He wasn't sure what Bo knew about his mission but she must know it's about finding families and bringing them back to the Elders. That's all he had to do. He needed to be quick about it too. If he only got to one family that should be enough to satisfy the Elders and to get Bo off of his back. He liked Bo on his back though. On his front. Focus Wolf focus. Getting your boys riled up isn't going to help you right now. Just get this done and then you can hang out with Bo and do what comes naturally to the both of you.

He thought about using his car but found it would faster on foot and he could stay out of sight. So he shifted and ran behind the Dal. The streets were dark and it was easier for him to dip and dodge. It was embarrassing for him to have to do this given who he is to the Fae but a pissed off Succubus would be dangerous. He knew using the bathroom exit would be a brilliant idea. Bo wouldn't go in there. She always said it reeked of shit whenever someone came out of there.

He was a long way from the Dal now. He just needed to keep up his pace and never stop for anything.

"Stupid dog. I warned his ass". Bo huffed. She saw his car and had a pretty good idea of the direction he went in. His clothes were left sporadically behind him. Bo took his car and used the sirens to try and gain some ground on him. When she was where she needed to be she pulled over and ran on top of a mound she saw.

She jumped on top of it and got started. She saw the chi coming back to her. She heard his coughs and knew she had him. Once she felt she pulled enough she jumped off of the mound and followed the direction of his coughs.

"I warned you didn't I? Don't ever defy me again". Bo snapped helping Dyson up. He couldn't walk and she didn't care. Dragging him back to his car, she threw him into the back seat, hopped into the driver's seat and headed back to the Dal.

Twenty minutes later they arrived and Bo dragged him out and called for one of Trick's guards to come and help. Two came and pulled Dyson to his feet.

"Follow me". Bo said waving for them to do so. She brushed her clothes and walked as fast as she could go into the Dal. Bypassing Trick, Aife and Albert, she went downstairs.

"Bo please". Dyson coughed.

"Bo please nothing. I warned you. You should have listened to me". Bo snapped over her shoulders.

The guards knew where she was going because they covered their noses with their free hands.

"Throw him inside". Bo said after popping the lock on the cage.

"Bo! Trick screamed from behind her. He had followed her down after Aife had warned him not to.

"If you try and take him out, you will join him". Bo bristled at Trick. When her eyes flashed blue he had no choice but to back away from the cage.

"Bo this is my bar and I can do what I want". Trick said softly. His deeper voice would set the Succubus off.

"I can always put you in there with them". Bo snapped.

"I have to let him out Bo. That's an Underfae in there with him. Do you understand? Trick asked.

"I will let him out when Lauren comes home. If he's still alive by then. Oh and he has an ankle monitor on. If he comes out, you're both dead". Bo winked.

"You really didn't know who you were fucking with all of this time huh daddy? Aife laughed from the stairs. Yes it stunk down there but Trick's squirming was delectable.

"Aife please. One Succubus is enough". Trick said.

"We're never enough! Aife laughed again toasting her point with the drink in her hand.

 _ **Lauren**_

After I had relieved myself numerous times I was finally ready to face the Jackson's or what was left of them. Pulling my beanie off I walked up and knocked on the door.

It took a few minutes but finally I heard footsteps. An older lady opened the door halfway. I didn't blame her. It was dark out and she looked like she weighed a hundred and nothing.

"Can I help you dear? She asked softly.

"Mrs. Jackson? I said.

"No but if you know them, we need to talk". She said softly.

I didn't like the sound of that at all. I was already nervous about this as it was, I didn't need anymore delays because I would assuredly lose my nerve. "Ok. Sure. Where can we talk?

She nodded towards two small chairs and an even smaller table on the porch. "Sit in one of those and I will be right back".

I looked the chairs over. They looked comfortable but I wasn't yet so I stood waiting for her to return. After a few minutes she emerged with some folders in her hands. I had seen folders like that before. Handled folders like that before. I swallowed hard watching her pointing for me to sit down and I did.

"The Jackson are all gone. I moved in here shortly after they...my name is Myrna. Myrna Caldwell". She said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Caldwell". I smiled. Nervously waiting for her to continue. It wasn't my place to interrupt her.

"Dear lady I am a Doctor and I don't know how I am going to tell you this". Mrs. Caldwell said softly.

Swallowing hard again I nodded that it was ok for her to proceed.

"The Jackson's are all dead. Their bodies landed in one of my labs years ago". Myrna explained. She looked as if she was about to cry but she coughed instead.

"What happened? I mumbled with a lumg nagging me in my throat.

"I don't know. I had never seen anything like that before. I ran the autopsies and everything but nothing out of the ordinary stuck out but the looks on their faces". Myrna said.

"I'm a Doctor too so it's ok if you need to use Medical terminology". I said softly.

"That's just it. We don't have any terminology that could describe what I found". Dr. Caldwell said.

I cleared my throat as a chill ran up and down my spine. "May I see? I asked sticking my hands out for one of the folders she was holding.

"I'm telling you Dr?

"Lewis. Lauren Lewis". I said softly.

"I'm telling you Dr. Lewis you have never seen anything like this before". Dr. Caldwell said.

"I was once enlisted. I have seen a lot". I said softly. I wasn't trying to sound arrogant, I just wanted to see for myself so I could confirm my suspicions. She nodded and handed me one of the folders.

I took a few minutes going over the documents, putting the pictures at the very back. After several more minutes I finally pulled one picture out and tried to hold my emotions in check. It was just as I thought. I saw Bo's feeding signature. I nearly dropped the file but half smiled handing it back to her.

"You're right that's like nothing I have ever seen". I lied. She didn't need to know what I did.

"I spent many years pouring over these files trying to make sense of what happened to them. They had already lost six family members during a pipeline bombing". Dr. Caldwell sighed.

"I'm so sorry to hear that". I said trying not to look her in the eyes. My shame was already making my blood boil.

"You weren't related to them were you? Dr. Caldwell asked.

I understood all of her questions. My mind works the same way. You just have to have answers in our line of work. "No. I wasn't but I came here to meet them". It was the truth. I did come here to meet them and ask for forgiveness. But that was over now.

"I'm sorry if you came all of this way for nothing. I know it's not easy for any of us to see these kinds of images with no explanation". Dr. Caldwell sighed.

"I'm sorry if I kept you up". I smiled softly but I was crying on the inside.

"No it's ok. I hardly sleep. I just thought if you knew them that you needed to know what happened". Dr. Caldwell said waving off my apology.

"No I didn't know them personally yet". I said clearing my throat. I had to get up and go. My emotions were starting to surface. We had killed an entire family. Me. Bo. Us.

I stood up slowly so she wouldn't think that I was a freak that just showed up out of nowhere. "I should be going".

"Ok dear. I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances but wow Dr. Lauren Lewis in person". Dr. Caldwell said.

Her awe wasn't necessary because I didn't feel like a Doctor right now. I felt like a cold blooded murderer. I nodded and nearly ran off of the porch. My car was a few blocks down the road. Once I saw she was back inside of her house, I ran towards it. I am not sure which was running faster, my tears or my legs.

I finally made it to my car and I just sat there. I was in no condition to drive yet. I pulled out my phone and threw it back down. I was about to call Bo. But how could she help me with this? She still struggles with the paranoia that she's a monster. If I put this on her, it will start her going. This is not even about Bo. I was the first killer between the two of us, according the records I just read over.

Bo had given me timeliness of her kills and mine were before hers. I didn't need her right now. I needed me. Karen Beattie. Lauren Lewis. All of me needed to step up and own what I did. Pulling off, I glanced at the house I just ran from once again and turned my attention back to the road. To my next destination. I hadn't looked at my list yet but wherever it was, I am going. Not one family will be left off or forgotten about. I must see this through.

TBC

Bo goes to talk to the Elders.

Lauren continues her mission.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Lauren_**

After a few hours of driving I finally checked into a local hotel for the night. I was in no condition to drive. I needed rest. I needed time alone. I needed courage to go on. My face looked like I was standing in the rain when there wasn't a cloud in the sky. My mascara had chased every tear I had cried on the way here. I walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open. Sitting down on the bed, I stared into the night. Wondering if I could really do this. These last few trips had culminated into my brain turning to mush. I still had three families to go. I know I would do it. I just couldn't do it right now. Imagine me showing up on someone's doorstep in tears when they have cried too.

I sighed and flopped back onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes as I imagined what was the last thing all of my victims were staring at. Were they staring at the ceiling? Were they staring at each other? Were they staring at nothing in particular at all? I closed my eyes again and let the night take me away.

 _ **The Dal**_

Aife had been going up and down the stairs taunting Dyson. She knew he was still alive and had relieved himself more than once. She didn't look directly at him but laughed when he whimpered. Bo was sticking to her word about not letting him out.

Dyson was tired. The Underfae had gotten quite a few digs into him. None were fatal as of yet, but he knew this was going to be a slow death. He had hoped Bo would have seen reason by now but she hadn't been back at all. Every time Aife opened the door, he slowly lifted his head sniffing for the younger Succubus' scent but no. He never found it. Trick had come down to give him some food. He thought for sure the Blood King would let him out given all that he had done for him over the years. He had been a loyal soldier to the Blood Sage. Kept his secrets. Told nobody about his true identity. Personally driven Aife wherever Trick wanted her to go. Got Trick some good deals on his liquor. Delivered his demands to the Light Fae Elders when Trick asked him to.

How could he not help him now? Everything he had sacrificed should not be so easily overlooked or dismissed. Bo was his responsibility ever since Trick ordered him to look after her. What a pretty little job she was. After he had fallen in love with her, he was never going to let her go again. Especially not to a human. Not to Lauren. So what if she loved Bo too. Bo was his prize given directly to him by Trick. Lauren was just a slave to the Fae. Lauren was just a Doctor on their payroll. And their payment was food scraps they usually fed to dogs. His mouth curled in amusement at the many memories of the first Ash making her bow to him.

Then there was the Norn. Had Bo forgotten what he risked for her? She knew now after he admitted his love to her in his..her Dawning. He sacrificed the one thing he needed to keep her his, his love. Kenzi was a dear friend to him for getting it back. Even she didn't think the Doctor was good enough for the Succubus. It was practically written in the stars for them to be together. He knew Bo would never leave him behind. If she had to sacrifice something for him, it was only fair. It was only Lauren.

He was pissed off when the Elders sent him to their dungeons because Lauren was gone. So wha. They had other Doctors. They had other humans. They had other slaves. He was among the Fae elite. Why was he being punished for what he watched them do for thousands of years? Why was he punished because they had one less body to order around. One less woman amongst great men. There was the Morrigan of course but she didn't count. As far as Dyson was concerned she either slept or melted her way to the top. He needed to focus. If he stayed still maybe the Underfae would think he died.

"Mom could you please stop going up and down there. They stink". Bo said.

"I'll say". Kenzi said moving down to the furthest bar stool.

"Well if the daddy of all bastards would install a video camera down there, I could watch from here". Aife laughed.

"I have somewhere to go and remember Trick, I will know if you take him out of there". Bo snapped. Kenzi stood up ready to follow the Succubus.

"I'm going with Bo". Kenzi said downing a shot.

"Mom don't you have to get back to Berlin? Bo asked. It had been days since she had gone home.

"Sweetie I can run my country from the Blood King's toilet". Aife laughed. She had been keeping up with everything that was going on back home. After what she had done with the Succubus' the others were staying out of trouble. They couldn't even go into her castle.

"Bo where are you going? Trick asked tiredly.

"You know where I'm going and don't even think of calling ahead". Bo said pulling her jacket on. She needed answers. No. She wanted answers. This was in no way interfering with Lauren.

"Remember the rules Succubus". Albert said. He wasn't fond of Bo yet as he was of Aife so he had to make sure she remembered the stipulations.

"I remember". Bo said softly. She didn't need to be mean or cocky when it came to Lauren's grandfather. Lauren didn't even know that little morsel yet.

 _ **Lauren**_

 _"I will not have that going on in my house. You brought it here, you take it out of here". Margaret said._

 _"But mom. We have nowhere else to go! I screamed._

 _"That is none of my concern. You should have thought of that before you brought that filth into my house". Margaret snapped. What would her Bridge club think? This was embarrassing. A daughter of hers. A woman lover._

 _"Mom! How can you do this? We have been here for months and now you pull this? I asked. We honestly had nowhere to go._

 _"I want you...the both of you disgusting animals out of my house in one hour". Margaret said sweeping her kitchen. It wasn't even dirty. She just didn't want to look at Lauren._

 _"An hour? When we have nowhere to go? I asked. What the hell had gotten into her? They were all getting along. They had a daily routine that kept them out of each other's hair. Papers needed to be written. They needed to study for finals. Why now? Nadia and I had kept our affections out of her view out of respect. It appears she had lost all respect for me._

 _"Albert has agreed to take you in. You can go there. But never come here again unless you change your ways". Margaret snapped._

 _There was that. I didn't know much about this Albert except that he was always warm with me. Offered me anything I needed. And right now I needed a roof. We needed a roof over our heads. We packed up the most important things. Our laptops, backpacks, clothes and waited on the porch for him to come. It was the dead of winter and there we were waiting in the cold._

 _Albert arrived and hopped out to help us put our things in his truck. It least it had a lot of room because my heart was cluttered with heartbreak. Mom just snapped. We had been gone all day and came home to nothing but a huge and unprovoked argument. I had no idea where my brother was and he wasn't answering his phone. Maybe mom did the same thing to him and he needed to blow off steam._

 _"Ladies shall we go? Albert smiled pointing for us to climb in._

 _"After you Nadia". I said. I wanted to make sure she got in first just in case he suddenly started venting like Mom had been for hours and pulled off without me. Which would be ok. I could always sneak into the garage and sleep._

 _After about an hour we arrived at his house. I looked the place over. It looked haunted at night. But a light bulb went off in my head._

 _"You know all this time I've known you, you never once told me how we're related or if we're related and you're just sweet on mom". I said softly._

 _Albert chuckled shaking his head. "My dear I am your...beep beep beep._

I jumped up in a sweat. My alarm was blaring. Whomever had stayed here before must have set it and forgot to turn it off. It was still early in the morning but what did that matter? I was awake now and that dream had me curious. First thing I will do when I go back home is get my answer from Albert. For now I needed to shower. I should have done so last night but my current sweat would have negated it.

As the water poured all over me so did everything from that dream. Mom had never been so nasty to me. I never thought she was a bigot either. I don't think she was crazy but she snapped out of nowhere for no reason. Nadia and I slept on the third floor of the house. We had a huge bedroom, a private bathroom and kitchen. There was no way she could say we were in her way or messy. Shaking my head I finished my shower and dressed.

I was headed to Boston now. Bean town. Clam chowder heaven. I had gone a few times and vowed to go back but I never thought I would go back for this.

The Prestons were a well to do family. They lost their youngest son at my hand. I had no idea what he would be doing at a pipeline but I guess I was about to find out. They have a nice family estate according to what I could find on Google.

With a renewed energy I checked out and called for a cab to the airport. The rental car company had come for their car at my request. I didn't want to do any unnecessary driving and their motto suggested they would pick up as requested and they did from what the note said that the front desk had handed me.

I should arrive in less than two hours. I had already called and reserved another rental that would be waiting for me at the airport. These trips were becoming emotionally tiring but I want to get them over with. The sooner I do. The sooner I can go home and try and put all of this behind me.

Thank goodness it was a short drive and it was still early in the day. No matter what though. I would go no higher than their first floor. Who was I kidding? I deserve whatever they will throw at me short of being murdered. But wasn't I a murderer too? The flight was much shorter than I thought and the airplane wasn't packed so I was able to get off and get to the baggage carousel with ease.

 _ **Bo and Kenzi**_

"What do you want with Lauren? Bo asked entering the room.

"We didn't call for you Succubus". Blackthorn said.

"Ahhh well I don't care. Now answer my question". Bo said.

"I'm in charge but you have never respected that. Tell me why you're here or get out of my building". Blackthorn snapped. He didn't care who she was related to or about her crazy mother. They weren't Trick. They weren't Aife. They were Fae and order.

"I don't want to be in this funky place longer than I have to be so I will ask again. What do you want with Lauren? Bo snapped.

"We don't make deals for humans assuming that's why you brought one in front of us". Blackthorn snapped pointing at Kenzi.

"I will ask you one more time and then I will pull the answer out of your ass. What do you want with Lauren? Bo asked stepping towards them but pushing Kenzi behind her.

"She is currently Light Fae property. We are simply trying to keep her that way". Blackthorn said.

A question popped into Bo's head so she pulled her phone out. "Put Albert on the phone Trick. Albert tell me I can beat the Elders asses".

"Well yes but you can't kill them. Their fate like Trick's will be up to Lauren once she's finished". Albert explained

"Well damn. Not killing them takes the fun out of it". Bo said dropping Blackthorn on his knees.

"You can't kill them. They think Dyson has gone to get another family. They don't know where he is right now". Albert said.

"I see. I will call you when I'm done here". Bo said hanging up.

"Couldn't help you huh? Blackthorn laughed.

"No he did. But nothing will help you if I have to come back here. And if I do, you will no longer be Blackthorn, you will be a fucked thorn". Bo seethed.

"Get out! Blackthorn screamed.

"We're going. I have all I need from you". Bo smiled.

Bo turned to Kenzi and nodded. Kenzi put Geraldine down. She never trusted the Elders. Hale was a pushover but not these assholes. Not to humans.

"You know Hale could have told us their plan". Kenzi said softly.

"I know. But this was fun and gave me something to do for a moment". Bo said walking towards her Camaro.

When she was inside she called Albert like she said she would.

"Succubus". Albert answered.

"I have an idea. The Elders don't know where Dyson is right? Bo asked.

"No the Blood King told me that in his latest rant". Albert laughed.

"Good. Now have the Blood King go into the cage. Ask Dyson for his shirt. Once he has it, he is to tear it into pieces. Have a piece thrown into the woods. Placed with Bashira. Make sure she puts it behind her counter top. One at every airport. All trains and bus stations. Anywhere he could travel out of town". Bo explained.

"That's brilliant. You want those bastards to think he's gone when he's really not! Albert laughed.

"Tell Trick I want it done before I get there". Bo said.

"I will tell him immediately. This is really good and in no way does it interfere with Lauren". Albert laughed again.

"We'll see you soon". Bo said softly.

"Ok. We'll handle things from our end". Albert laughed hanging up.

"What was that about? Aife asked moving closer to her friend.

"Your daughter is a piece of work". Albert laughed. This was going to be funny watching Trick go into his own dungeon like the slave he turned Lauren into.

"What did she say? Aife asked. She wouldn't need to ask had she eavesdropped.

"It's a great plan and in no way interferes with Lauren". Albert said. He nearly wanted to laugh but he needed to tell Trick what Bo said. More like what she ordered.

"Well enquiring minds want to know". Aife laughed.

"She wants Fitzpatrick to go and get the wolf's shirt, cut it up and place pieces of it all at points of travel". Albert laughed. The image of Trick going in there popped into his head again.

"Ohhhh hell yes! Damn I need a camera". Aife laughed. She just had to get this on film.

"What if he doesn't agree to it though. That would be a problem". Albert said watching Aife walk away for the moment. She had forgotten she had a camera phone and it recorded. All of these new gadgets were coming in handy.

"He'll do it. He can't resist the power of a Succubus". Aife winked. She was so going to enjoy this. She went down into Trick's lair, bringing him up only to take him down the other stairs.

"Aife? What are you doing? Trick mumbled as she manhandled him.

"She's doing what Bo requested". Albert laughed again.

"And that is? Trick snapped. They were treating him like he wasn't the Blood King. Like he wasn't important. Like he was a thug. Like he was a human.

"You are to go in and get the wolf's shirt off of him". Albert said.

"What? Why? Trick asked.

"It is not your place to question why. Just get your ass in there and get it". Aife seethed sending a pulse into him.

"That won't work Aife. You're not powerful enough to pulse me". Trick sighed. He was too busy for such antics.

"Then you won't mind if I try". Bo said standing behind them.

"Isabeau! Good now mama can let go of this chump and tape this". Aife laughed.

"You can let him go and Trick you can go willingly unless you want me to pulse you so hard that I will have you scratching your ass for years". Bo said slowly. Kenzi was standing behind her making her own video. After seeing how Bo brought Dyson back surely Trick wouldn't test the powerful Fae.

Trick couldn't do anything. He knew Bo meant it. He hadn't even gotten the image of her Succubus out of his head. It was something he had never seen before. Not with his wife Isabeau or Aife.

The group watched him go in after Bo unlocked the cage. He didn't even have a light but Albert gladly held up a flashlight. Just to make sure he got Dyson's shirt and not the Underfae's.

Aife laughed the whole time taunting him. It was a rarity to see the Blood King do as commanded. Normally he was commanding someone to do his bidding. His bullshit.

"Hurry up. I do have a beer or two to drink". Bo snapped. Trick was taking his slow ass time going in. A cowardly King. She didn't care if he died but knew he needed to stay alive for Lauren's wrath.

"Trick? What are you doing here? Dyson whispered and shuddered when he heard the Underfae groan.

"I need your shirt". Trick said.

"What? You need my what? Dyson asked. How was Trick even in there with him and better yet still alive?

"I need your shirt son". Trick said.

"Yeah he wishes he was your son. But he has always been your little bastard". Aife laughed.

"Aife please". Trick said over his shoulder.

"You have one minute or I will lock you in there too". Bo said softly.

"Dyson give me your shirt". Trick said quickly hearing Bo dangling the keys.

"Trick he will kill me. You will leave me exposed to more wounds than I already have". Dyson said angrily.

"I will torture you if you don't give him your shirt". Bo snapped. Dyson was stalling.

"Just give me your shirt. I will check on you as often as I can". Trick said.

"Fine but if I die, it will be on you". Dyson said.

"Silly dog this is bigger than you. But hopefully you won't die". Allbert laughed. This was too good.

Trick couldn't think of anything to help his old friend. Short of building a wall to separate them but Bo had the only set of keys to the cage and she wasn't about to hand them over.

"Five seconds". Bo said watching Trick pop the buttons from Dyson's shirt and turning to run out.

Bo smiled as she slammed the cage shut. She didn't trust Trick to lock it back. But it didn't matter. Trick knew what would happen if Dyson got out.

"Bo! Bo! Stop it and let me go". Trick screamed as Bo dragged him up into the Dal. Once they were there she did drop him on the floor.

"Now cut that shirt up. Send your goons out and put pieces of that shirt at all points of transportation". Bo said sternly.

"What? What will that solve? Trick asked.

"It will have the Elders thinking Dyson has gone after Lauren again. They always send shifters, you know that and when they don't hear from him, they will think he's gone". Bo explained. That's all the Fae knew how to do. Some of them could travel as easily as the wind but always sent shifters to find someone. This time they would smell Dyson and think he really was on the case again.

"That won't work Bo". Trick sighed. Bo meant well but she didn't use her brain on this one.

"Oh it will work. Who's gonna tell them? You? You won't even tell half the Fae that you're the Blood King". Bo laughed.

"I don't have enough men to do this". Trick said.

"Then find some and get them here within the hour. If not then you won't have to worry about Dyson's scent. I will shove your nose up his ass and you can smell it personally". Bo said. Trick shook his head and went to his phone behind the Bar.

"Oh and Trick? Tell them it's like how you taught Dyson, it's not their secret to tell". Bo said.

Bo half smiled. If she couldn't kill the Elders at least she would have a little fun watching them chase their own tails in circle after circle looking for their top dog.

"Bo what about the Fae that put him in there? What if they tell? Kenzi asked.

"You're right. I will take care of them right now". Bo said walking towards the door where the guards were standing. It was funny though. Trick's the Blood King and he needs guards for his bar.

 ** _Lauren_**

I arrived at my next hotel and immediately checked in. Somehow Albert had snagged Trick's credit card and I hadn't maxed it out yet. I wondered if it even had a max. I didn't care. I was owed these nice beds and first class flights. It was the least Trick could do after all the years he mistreated me.

I rented nothing but Mustang Convertibles. I am sure Bo would appreciate the latest one. It was a bolder yellow than her Camaro. But that's not the reason I chose it. I didn't have a choice since it was the only one available.

I was here for Parker Preston. To talk to his family and make sure they know how sorry I am about what happened. I couldn't find much about him online except that he came from money. That was likely a privacy issue keeping leeches from visiting. I hope they didn't think I was one. I dressed casually in white tennis shoes, blue jeans and a white button up shirt. I topped that with sunglasses and a black leather jacket.

Jumped in the Mustang and I was off. I let the top down to get some fresh air. I needed it to clear my head. I needed to let go of the moments I shared with the other families. I couldn't expect them all to go so smoothly and they shouldn't. None of this should be easy. It wouldn't be for them and it shouldn't be for me. This was my deal. This was my problem. This was my mess that I left them mourning in without any justice or apology. Just my face plastered all over the city on flyers or gigantic most wanted posters.

I would play some music. But that would make this sound like a vacation. Like I was out on a joy ride or date. No. Lauren Lewis hadn't dated in awhile. Lauren Lewis was unattached and that's just how I needed it to be right now. Unattached to everything I left behind me. They couldn't help me now and they wouldn't if they could. But they wouldn't hesitate to ask me for help. Or shall I say demand that I help with some case any fool should be able to solve on his own. If he didn't have his trusty sidekick Succubus at his beck and call.

I finally arrived at my destination after an hour and a half. It was still early and that worked for me as I saw a couple of cars in the driveway. It made me nervous. How many people was I about to crush? Were there really two of them or just two cars for one person?

Either way I was ready. I was starting to sweat from nervousness so I pulled my jacket off setting it on the passengers side.

With every step I took up the long walk way the more my nerves grew. The only solace I could muster was that I only had two of these trips left to go.

Don't be a coward Lewis, just do it. I stepped onto the porch and rang the doorbell. I tapped my feet until someone finally came to the door. A butler.

"Preston residence. How can I help you? He asked.

"Karen Beattie here to see any member of the Preston family". I said.

"Do any of them know you? He asked.

"No I am here to talk about Parker". I said.

I watched him nod. He held his hand out for me to come in. Once I was in the foyer and settled on a nice lounge chair he walked back towards what I assumed was the sitting room. This place was magnificent. Not a speck of dust to be seen anywhere. I was quite comfortable. After a few minutes he came back with a dark haired gentleman with him.

"Ms. Beattie? I'm Parker Preston".

I nearly wet myself. Parker Preston was one of the casualties. I was sure of it. This couldn't be him.

"The Parker Preston that died in the pipeline explosion? I asked standing to my feet.

"No ma'am I did not die because I didn't go in that day". Parker said.

"What? Then why did they have you listed among the dead? I asked.

"Because ma'am. I did it for the insurance money. Dad cut me out of his will when he found out I had a gambling problem. I took out two life insurance policies. Then I picked out a random body from a local funeral home. Once I paid the family to let me use his body, I had it tagged with my name and. The Medical Examiner was paid handsomely too for using my dental records that my dentist, Simpson here provided. As you can see. I am very well off". Parker explained.

"You're a fraud! I screamed.

"No bigger fraud than you Lauren Lewis". Parker winked.

"How do you know about that? I asked. Shocked that he knew about my new name.

"Let's just say a dog found you for me". Parker said.

"Who? I squinted. If I was about to be screwed over I wanted to know by who and by name. Although I already had my suspicions.

"Dyson I believe his name is. He called and my butler answered. Said he'd be stopping by and that he had some news I would be interested in. I hope he does come, I haven't been hunting in awhile. He also faxed me a picture of you. You're quite hot as a blonde". Parker laughed.

"Let me guess. You're gonna kill him if he comes so he can't prove your alive? I asked.

"That's correct now if you want me to report you too, you will leave my house at once. Don't look so sad sweetie. I wouldn't have any of this without your help". Parker smirked.

I hated it but he had me. If I stayed I was busted. I didn't much trust him or his swindler tactics but I liked breathing and I had other families to see.

"No I will be going". I said.

"Simpson please show her out". Parker said.

I followed the butler back to the door. He opened it frowning at me. He must be miserable here and or being blackmailed to work there. I almost felt sorry for Dyson but if he wanted to expose my life, he deserved to have his ass beat or his head taken off. The other families were also the reason I wanted to leave. For those families that have forgiven me, those that haven't and those I haven't seen in person yet. Putting me back in the news would be putting them in the spotlight again too.

Stupid dog. "Come fetch".

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lauren**_

Ya know after speaking with Parker, I am starting to wonder why I'm doing all of this. It wasn't alarming at all to hear him mention Dyson. He has had his dirty claws in my life for years. He has always been the privileged dog of the Blood King. To go out and sniff and find everything he was ordered to.

I found it funny when Bo showed up he was suddenly a Detective when had barely been a beat cop before she arrived. Was this Trick's hand too? Why did he need a Police dog when he already had a watch dog?

There was just something odd about the timing. Hale had already been a Detective. He actually did the work and earned his rank but Dyson didn't do anything. He couldn't solve a single case by himself so why was he now out here following the bread crumbs of my past so to speak.

Whenever Trick showed any warmth to me, he shut that down the minute Dyson walked into the room. Was it something about me? Something I said? Something about Dyson that Trick didn't trust him to know about me?

I am tired and I have a ton of questions. Only I can answer if I want to go see these last 2 families. Wow. Just that quick I am down to two families when I had 11 on my list.

Parker hurt. I have been wracking myself with guilt for years. And that bastard was still alive. What we did was cruel but to make me, my brother and the public think we killed him when we didn't was cruel. But what could I expect? The world can be a cold place. He must know about the Fae and it's none of my business what happens to him if Dyson does show up. If the Light Fae wants him dead, he will be dead. This time for real.

I have the Reagans and Bryants left. Will they be scams too? Will they shoot me on sight? Will they ever care at this point thinking they would never see my face again? Yes I am skeptical but I must continue on.

 ** _The Dal_**

Bo, Kenzi, Aife and Albert were sitting at a table talking. They could hear rumblings coming from downstairs. Bo suspected the Underfae was playing cat and mouse with Dyson.

Trick was working the bar. It was a bit busy but not crowded. He broke glass after glass in frustration. He didn't like that Dyson had been left down there. He needed him out in the field. Looking for Lauren. He couldn't say any of that out loud because if Bo didn't kill him, Albert would finally deliver on his threat.

Bo was true to her word. She had Dyson's scent left at every airport, bus terminal, train station, and all over the woods. The Elders had no idea where the hell Dyson was and nobody outside of their small group would find out. Those that planted his scent knew if they spoke Bo would take their last breaths without hesitation. It was not interfering with Lauren. It was making them think Dyson was out there and just out of contact.

"Where do you think she is? Bo asked.

"I don't know but it's been long enough she should be getting close to being finished". Albert said.

"What exactly is she doing? Bo asked softly.

"You know I can't tell you that. She's just handling some old business". Albert answered. He didn't carry anything incriminating on him. He heard how sneaky Kenzi was and how easily she could pick his pockets. He was proud of Lauren though. She would have called or came back already if she were failing.

He wanted to curse Trick himself but knew he would savor it more when Lauren did it. But Lauren was so kind and ethical that whatever awaited the Blood King and Dyson wouldn't be as brutal as what he would do.

He had fixed it so the Underfae wouldn't kill Dyson but toy with him to make him think he would. It wouldn't hurt Albert's feelings if he nibbled on Dyson here and there. Maybe the coward would grow some balls. Either way, his nuggets are getting stomped daily.

It didn't take long for Aife to bring Albert up to speed on Dyson. He always adored that about Aife, you got the straight version. Not the bullshit around the corner and back again answers Trick was known for giving. He didn't like Dyson at all and his pushing Lauren around was over.

"Bo you need something to do. A game of pool maybe? Kenzi asked pointing towards the empty table.

"No If I am going to knock some balls in a hole it will be the Elder's balls shoved down their throats". Bo snapped.

Aife laughed. "That's my baby! Get graphic with it. Now you're learning how to be a Succubus".

"Speaking of which is your Berlin offer still valid? Bo asked turning to Aife. Maybe she did need to get away from Toronto.

"Yes of course. Those girls are ruthless but they know not to try me, you or any guests of mine". Aife laughed.

"I was thinking about going once Lauren is back. Maybe she will want to go too". Bo said softly.

"If not you still need to get away". Kenzi said. They still didn't know what was going to happen when Lauren returned but she knew Bo was sticking to the Dal like a drunk during business hours waiting for her to return. They suspected she would come there first to see Albert not knowing who he really is yet.

"I think Lauren and I need to get away. From all of you and if we can go to Berlin. I can learn more about Succubi and Lauren can be my guest". Bo said softly.

"You will need another castle of your own because mama don't want to see or hear that". Aife laughed.

Trick looked at them perplexed. What castles? Aife wasn't a queen yet. Not as long as he was still alive. But he wasn't going to say that to her, she'd make it come true in a matter of seconds. She hates him that much.

"Castle? How big? Cuz mama might need to go too". Kenzi said.

"No Kenzi. Just me and Lauren". Bo said softly. She knew she had a lot to make up for. Lauren had been on the back burner. Even Bo had to admit to that now. She didn't even know what mood Lauren would be in once she learned the truth. Once she came into her powers. If it would change her. If it would change her feelings about Bo, whatever those feelings were now.

But Bo knew no matter what Lauren really was. She would stand by her and make a real commitment this time and not just say it's time and then get lost for the majority of their short relationship.

That's another concern that was burning Bo's insides. Were they still a couple or would she have to find a way to make Lauren to fall in love with her again? Get her to agree to a relationship of two people, not one.

She was mentally kicking herself for being so sloppy with her Dawning. It was hers. Why didn't she tell Dyson to fuck off and allow her to fight her own battles? Why didn't she tell him his imaginary perfect married life with a baby wasn't going to happen? Why didn't she say no to him going at all? Then none of this would be happening. Lauren wouldn't be out there out of her reach. Away from her protection. But what protection? Bo had left Lauren alone and exposed to threat after threat. Even if she really wasn't a slave Bo's enemies didn't know that and would or could attack her whenever they wanted while Bo was off with Dyson or Kenzi or whomever was more important to her than Lauren was. That hurt too. If Bo was really committed to her relationship how did everything and everyone come first before her girlfriend?

She smiled at the memory of when she proudly announced to Trick that she as going to see her girlfriend. Did she really think happiness was just one amazing night of making love and Lauren would stay warm and be content from that?

No Lauren looked cold. Bo remembered before she entered her Dawning how cold Lauren's hands felt. Her kiss wasn't as confident either. She didn't know if that was fear of losing Bo to the Dawning or losing Bo to Dyson or some other Fae.

But now she knew Lauren is Fae. But that wouldn't matter. Lauren's humanity as they knew it didn't matter. Lauren mattered. Her fears. Her Science. Her everything mattered. It shouldn't have taken all of this for Bo to see that Lauren needed her.

The Doctor was brilliant but she has feelings too. Feelings that Bo took for granted. Feelings that the Fae mocked her with over Bo. Feeling like she wasn't good enough. Feeling like she wasn't loved. Bo felt it all in that moment but was too focused on her own paranoia and fears that she wouldn't pass her Dawning or come back out. Why wasn't the captain of team bad ass, a bad ass to show the Doctor that she was scared too. That she was coming back and to her? But no. She allowed Dyson to go in and that bastard knew he wasn't coming back out and used Bo's feelings of friendship to his advantage knowing she wouldn't allow him to stay there. And it cost her Lauren.

Lauren. Bitter Lauren. Not wanting Bo to touch her Lauren. Since when had Lauren ever been that mad at Bo? She didn't die. She just wasn't in Toronto anymore. She went and got her as soon as she could. She didn't know they would take Lauren. She thought it would be something done to her. They could cut her hair. They could cut her up. Remove a limb. Something having to do with bodily harm. Not actually take Lauren. But the Fae never played fair and went after the one thing Bo couldn't escape. Her heart. Her love. The calm of all storms Succubus.

Now here Bo sat and she was struggling to stay calm. Her Succubus had been furious since the day they came out of the Dawning and didn't see Lauren. Didn't feel Lauren. She was ready to kill and didn't much care who the victim would be. She would kill everyone but Lauren. Bo took some deep breaths trying to calm both of them down. She did feel her Succubus laugh when Dyson was thrown in the cage. She seemed to laugh for hours over that and even now when Bo was thinking about it.

She never felt warmth from the Succubus when it came to Dyson or any other Fae. She never felt it with Kyle. But she felt like she was going to explode from the heat whenever they were near Lauren.

When they first kissed the Succubus had taught herself how to hold back and not to devour Lauren like they did with Kyle. That would never happen again. Lauren's soft lips were tempting but no she would not harm her no matter how many rounds they went that night.

Perhaps her Succubus knew Lauren was Fae then but didn't care to disclose it to Bo. She often let Bo learn things on her own. Like when the Lich had his blade at Lauren's throat. The Succubus knew how to drain everyone of them but Lauren. If the Succubus knew all of this why did it take Bo so long to catch up?

"Bo are you ever going to talk again tonight? Kenzi laughed. Aife and Albert had moved to the bar leaving Kenzi and Bo at the table.

"Sorry. I was just thinking". Bo said softly shifting in her seat.

"Well when you didn't answer Aife, we all figured that out". Kenzi said.

"Mom? What did she ask me? Bo said snapping her head around.

"She asked if you wanted another beer but you took too long to answer so they both left the table". Kenzi said.

"Oh". Bo said softly.

"What's wrong? Kenzi asked.

"Nothing I was just hoping it was something to do with Lauren coming back". Bo answered.

"Bo she will come back". Kenzi said rubbing the Succubus back.

"I hope so". Bo said softly.

 _ **Lauren.**_

Pleasantries and manners be damned. I was no longer concerned whether it was too late to go see the next two families. I wanted to get this over with and now. I decided I would go to the Reagans first. They lost a daughter in the explosion. From what I understood she was new on the job and they hadn't wanted her to work there. So you can imagine the guilt that hangs over me now.

But so what? What was my guilt compared to their pain? I had already freshened up and was currently scouting the house. Nobody had come and nobody had gone. There was a lone car in the driveway and I parked across the street in an empty lot.

I had driven nearly three hours to get here since I left Parker. What a bastard and fraud he was. That was what is giving me motivation. If I didn't finish this, I would be a fraud like him. A coward hiding behind blonde hair. None of them ever knew me as a blonde. So why did it matter now?

I downed half a bottle of water and got out of my car. Here goes nothing. I was wearing tennis shoes. Heels would make me sound important or business like. I wanted to be as casual as possible. If I showed up in a dress or pantsuit they would think I'm a lawyer or something. No scale it down. My hair was pinned back in a ponytail with my sunglasses on top of my head.

I didn't see a beware of the dog sign so I assumed they don't have one. I'm more of a cat person though. Finally I stopped stalling and knocked on the door.

I was let in and told to follow them. We walked up some stairs and down a long hall. I was trying to introduce myself. You know the real me. But the older lady told me they had been waiting for me and to just follow her.

"Wait where are we going? I'm just here to...". I screamed.

"It took you long enough to get here and she doesn't have long". The woman said pushing the door at the end of the hall open.

"Who? What? I asked. I was bewildered to put it mildly.

"Like I said we have been expecting you". The lady said pulling a curtain and exposing a woman in a bed.

I nearly fell back. It was her. Stacy Reagan. I remembered seeing her on a press conference just after we had gone on the run. It was her for sure and she looked ill. "What? Who? I asked myself.

"Well can you help her or not? The woman asked.

I didn't know. I didn't have any medical equipment with me. All I could tell was she looked ill.

"What are her symptoms? I asked looking around for latex gloves. Something surgical and clean.

"She's been throwing up all day and we called for her Doctor hours ago". The woman mumbled bending over Stacy.

"That's it? Nothing else? I asked.

"Look lady you are the Doctor aren't you? The woman snapped standing straight up now.

"Yes. I am..I can help". I said quickly moving forward.

"Have you checked for a temperature or anything? I asked using my sleeves as gloves.

"I'm not a Doctor if you are not one just tell me, I will call someone else". The woman snapped over her shoulder.

"Could she be pregnant? I asked. There was nothing else I could do without medical supplies.

"Her husband had a Vasectomy so I don't think that's it". The woman answered.

For heavens sakes I thought. "Can I have a minute with her? I asked.

"Ok but make it quick her husband will be due home soon. He was expecting you to be here hours ago. That's why he sent me to wait for you". The woman answered.

"I'm sorry what's your name? I asked.

"Violet. I'm her next door neighbor". She answered.

"Violet I am a Doctor and I need to speak with her alone ok? I said softly.

She mumbled something but agreed to give me time alone with Stacy. I suspected she was pregnant and if she was she likely had a home pregnancy test around here somewhere. Or at least I hoped she did.

"My name is". I started.

"I know who you are. You look better with blonde hair". Stacy said.

"Who are you? I asked. I know she's a Reagan I just didn't know how she was related to Monica Reagan. Monica died in the explosion.

"I'm Monica's youngest sister". Stacy said.

I cringed when she said younger sister. Family is family but to lose a sister must have been really hard.

"Could you be pregnant? I asked. Didn't want to stall and have her husband walk in on this conversation.

"I don't know. That old hag hasn't left me alone for five minutes so I could get out and check". Stacy said.

"So you do have a test here? I asked looking around. I needed her to find out quickly.

"In my purse on the chair over there". Stacy confessed. She looked pained at having to say that but I can't help her if she keeps her mouth shut.

"Ok well you need to take this test and get to a Doctor's office to cofirm it. I don't have an office here". I explained.

"Shouldn't you be saying sorry for killing my sister? Stacy asked bitterly. She had a right to be angry too.

"I am sorry. I came here just to do that but she hurried me in like she knew me". I said softly.

"She's an old biddy that nobody likes. Always poking her nose in people's business". Stacy said. She looked annoyed but got up on her own.

"Believe me. I'm sorry. We never meant anyone to die. We just thought if we destroyed the pipelines, we could make a difference in the world". I said softly never taking my eyes off of her. Who was to say she didn't have a gun somewhere. But the way she spoke of Violet, she would likely use the first bullet on her.

"My parents died shortly after Monica. I really don't have any other family besides my husband and if I am pregnant, it's not his". Monica confessed. She really didn't know me but I suspect she told me to test my Patient/Doctor confidentiality ethics.

"I am so sorry about your parents and Monica. I can wait while you take your test or I can leave". I said softly. I didn't want to invade her privacy anymore than I already was.

"I trust that you will keep this to yourself but I don't trust that the old lady would. Nor do I trust you in my house while I'm in the bathroom. So I will tinkle and test this bloody test with the door open. You keep my secret and I will keep yours". Stacy rattled off. She sounded bitter. Not just towards me but it sounds like she was having issues with her husband or it was shame of the possibility of being pregnant.

I nodded that she could go ahead. I felt really bad that this baby seemed to be her only family left. I didn't notice many family pictures lining the walls or on any of the tables. I closed my eyes for a few minutes but had to open them again in case she lunged at me. I felt so awkward. The Doctor in me was excited to see if she was pregnant. A new life. Innocence would be in the room with two guilty women. Me for the bombing and her for her infidelity but I can't judge and I won't.

She called Violet and told her I was running tests and we weren't to be disturbed. An hour and a half had passed and the test was ready. It read positive but she looked so negative about it.

"I would advise that you still see a Doctor to confirm it. You really shouldn't need bed rest yet". I said softly suggesting she didn't need to be laying down all the time. She looked a bit relieved to be out of her bed. I guess she wanted to stay there so they would think something else is wrong with her.

"I know the drill. You have already said it enough times". Stacy snapped.

"Okk...". I said starting to get up.

"Thanks for your advice. I trust you to keep your word. My husband will be told by me only". Stacy said softly. It was a gentle voice. It had to hurt to see me. To look at me and see her sister's death while she was possibly carrying a new life inside of her.

"I'll be going. Don't want to be here when your husband arrives. But please see a Doctor soon". I said. She might not be as committed to that baby yet but I was.

"Bye Karen". Stacy said waving me out. I nearly sprinted. I wasn't expecting any of this and needed to get to my car. I needed to cry again. I was becoming a wuss. But I knew it was just all of these visits coming down on me.

I made it to my car and pulled out a fresh bottle of water from the cooler and took a few sips.I sat in my car waiting for a man to show up. I didn't see Violet again and wanted to make sure she had someone there in case something happens. She might not have wanted my help anymore but she was going to get it.

TBC

Lauren pays one more visit and returns home.


	14. Chapter 14

**_The Dal_**

Aife, Bo, Albert and Kenzi were all still drinking. Trick was getting upset because the four of them were practically cleaning out his barrel room. He was worried about Bo because she was consuming the most.

He had attempted to talk to her about it but she coldly declined. He just chalked it up to her missing Lauren or not knowing what the hell was going on with the Doctor.

The only other time he had seen her so distraught was the night she returned from her fight with Aife. Kenzi had helped him clean himself up so nobody would see all the blood on his desk, body and floors. Not even Dyson knew but the wolf nearly shifted when he sensed the blood. Trick told him that he had cut himself when a bottle fell off one of the top shelf's. Dyson believed him because it had happened before.

He had to promise Kenzi her fill in order to keep her quiet. He didn't want Bo to know he had written in his blood to help her since she had insisted that she needed to confront Aife alone.

Alone. Was she crazy? Anything having to do with Aife was never a calm event.

Bo was a young Fae then and she still was now. She and Kenzi didn't understand that he and Dyson would always know what was best for them and what was best for Bo was keeping her far away from her mother. But she was stubborn. Trick knew all the signs having raised a stubborn Succubus of his own. Isabeau was a softy when it came to Aife, but Trick tried his best to reel her in before she got out of hand and when Isabeau was murdered, she did just that.

He was shocked that Aife was still alive and from all that he could tell, she was doing well. He didn't see any signs of her flipping out or plotting to take down the Light Fae elders again.

That was a mess he was still having to clean up. So what made her think she could just show up out of nowhere and demand things or make him nervous? He had to admit that he was. Aife and Bo were a bad combination. Mass deaths just waiting to happen. That's what worried him most. He had heard of Bo killing the Lich and his entourage. So he knew the Succubus in her could surface at any moment if she even heard a rumor of Lauren being in danger or hurt.

That's why he wanted her to choose Dyson. Dyson was loyal and he was Fae. Lauren was better off as she was, a slave to the Fae. Sure he had betrayed Albert but Lauren would never fit. She would be as rebellious as Bo when it came to rules. This way she would have to do whatever the Ash told her to do. Which as it stands now works out better for him because Hale was an old and dear friend. He was just like Dyson, whatever Trick asked them to do, they did.

He had to admit he didn't like Kenzi sniffing around the Siren either. Hale needed to stay focused and having a human lover could make him weak and the Elders would thumb their noses at an Ash dating a human. There could be no love there. Trick did his best to advise Hale against any pursuits of the human. They could be friends yes but nothing more.

He twitched his nose at the fresh smell. Dyson was still in his cage and hadn't been allowed to shower. Bo was being stingy in the amount of food she allowed him to have. See this what worried Trick too. Bo was being mean...namely dark. He wondered how much of it was Hades influence and or powers. He didn't like that Hades was her father but knew it had to have happened when he handed Aife over to the Dark years ago. He shook his head sighing as he went back to polishing his glasses to get his mind off of the four sitting in front of him. He couldn't see them though if he turned his back. And he did just that.

Kenzi was borderline tipsy. She had downed her own shots and some of Bo's. Bo was in a daze. She just stared straight ahead into nothing. Kenzi was sure she hadn't heard a word she had said so she stopped talking and rubbed Bo's back every now and then. Aife and Albert were deep in their own conversations. Kenzi laughed thinking they were plotting Trick's demise. She had tried to go and see Dyson but the smell was too much even if she held her nose. She did know that he must have relieved himself many times over. Bo would growl if anyone even went towards the door. Who needed to though? It was filling the room so Kenzi had gone down into Trick's lair and found some candles. Something to overpower the smell.

She felt bad for Dyson and really didn't understand why Bo was so mad at him. Lauren was alive again. Yeah it was bullshit what happened to her but she didn't look worse for wear when they all came back in the short amount of time Kenzi had saw her before she was gone again. Dyson was loyal. Bo must know that. Look at all he had done for her. Sacrificed his love for her. Nearly dying for her at the hands of the Garuda and his goons. That's why she got his love back for him. He needed to be whole to help Bo. To be there for Bo when Kenzi died. Lauren simply wasn't capable of that. Or so she thought. She knows that Albert is Fae but whatever Lauren is or turns out to be, she can't be more powerful than Dyson. Yes Bo loves her but could she trust her after she learns the truth? Lauren hasn't always been trustworthy in the short amount of time they had known her. Look at the first time they slept together. All she had to do was tell Bo why she wanted to sleep with her. Not try to hold her back. Bo was powerful they all knew that. Especially Dyson and Trick so why was Lauren keen on holding her back from Vex who turned out to be a cream puff really.

She had tried to get Dyson to fight harder for Bo before he lost his love. Had he been successful maybe none of this would be happening and they could all be off partying somewhere and not sitting at the Dal waiting for Lauren to check in. As far as Kenzi was concerned Lauren checked out when she stabbed Bo in the back for the Ash. She was just biding her time until Bo came to her senses and found another lover, someone loyal and deserving of her.

 ** _Bo's POV_**

Well this blows. We have been at the Dal for hours and it stinks in here because of Dyson but that bastard will stay where he is. At least I can keep an eye on Trick now that his dog has been put on a leash so to speak.

I am so worried about Lauren to the point I had tuned out Kenzi's mindless ramblings. I know what she thinks of Lauren. Has she forgotten that I can read auras and whenever Lauren is mentioned hers darkens and she tries not to cringe but I see it. I see it all. I see how she lights up when Dyson is mentioned and I know why she does it. She wants me with him just as Trick still does I am sure.

She's out there somewhere. Alone and unprotected and what the Fae is this shit about Albert being her grandfather and Trick knowing about it all of this time? Was he really that dense? We don't know what her powers are yet but that could have been helpful when Mom was trying to kick my ass. When the Garuda was inside of Nadia. When we all went off to fight him. That thought is kind of turning me on. Lauren with a weapon. Powers. My eyes flashed blue at those thoughts. Down girl the Doctor is not even here.

If she was claimed at least I would feel better knowing that she wouldn't be touched. Not even breathed on. She left her Ash necklace here and I don't blame her. I don't know how many enemies Hale has but wearing his official mark could be just as dangerous as her being out there alone.

Albert is a sweetie though. He reminds me of mom with his brashness. The way his eyes light up when he talks about Lauren is adorable. That's why I haven't left this room. He and I are the only ones that have anything good vested in Lauren.

I admit I have been blind when it came to Trick, Dyson and even Kenzi but knowing Lauren doesn't know what she really is, is bound to be devastating on her and I need to be here to help her. Help her deal with it. Help he feel like she's not the monster I always thought I was until she convinced me that I wasn't.

People better watch their steps and mouths. I may look calm but I know how to bring the Succubus out. They don't want any of her. My plan putting Dyson's clothes and scent everywhere seems to be paying off because Trick's phone hasn't rung once. He will stay where he is. I am not kidding about that. I could kill him but he betrayed Lauren too so she should have a decision on his fate too. I feel like going down there just to kick his ass but yuck the smell is so horrible it would likely stick to my boots and clothing.

I need something to do. A game of pool? I am sure in my current state of mind that I would knock every ball into every hole on the first shot. I don't like this. I wish I could be out there with her but I can't interfere. To be honest I don't even know if she wants me around her right now but I will be here nonetheless. She was the one that told me I was Fae. Not Trick. Not Dyson. Not the Ash. Lauren. The least I could do was return the favor and be here for her when Albert tells her the truth. Trick wanted to but we all know he would only tell her what _he_ wants her to know. My Succubus surfaced long enough to get him to shut up about it because it is Albert's time and turn to reclaim his life. His family.

"What? Put those bitches in my throne room and I will be right there! Aife screamed into her phone.

Bo spun around and watched Aife jump off of her barstool heading straight for the Succubus.

"Come on Isabeau". Aife said grabbing her arms.

"No mom. I'm not going anywhere I want to be here when Lauren comes home". Bo snapped pulling away from her.

"Come on sweetie you need to get away and trust me, this will help you". Aife said pulling at Bo again.

"What happened? Bo asked. She knew Aife was heading back to Berlin but didn't know why.

"Those two Succubus that you met are fucking up things back home and they must be punished". Aife said coldly.

"Don't you have people to take care of them? Kenzi asked.

"I'm not the Blood King, I handle my shit in person". Aife snapped coldly eyeing Trick.

"Mom I really want to stay". Bo said softly. She didn't want to argue about it.

"Isabeau you're still a baby Succubus it's time you see how other Succubus live". Aife said taking her hand and pulling her until she heard Bo's boots following her.

"Go ahead Bo. I will call you if I hear from Lauren so you will know to come back". Albert said. Bo nodded and turned her attention back on Aife.

"Can I go too? Kenzi asked.

"If you want. Hurry up if you are coming though". Aife said over her shoulder. They rushed outside and Bo stopped walking when she saw Aife stop.

"Bashira! Aife screamed.

"What? You can call her here too? Bo asked looking around for the woman.

"Honey I can call her from a toilet and she would come. Especially if she knows what's good for her". Aife laughed.

"So why didn't we call her from inside the Dal? Bo asked.

"Because your old boyfriend is stinking up the joint and mama needed some fresh air". Aife laughed. She was actually proud of how Bo was handling Dyson. He was always a pain in the ass and was likely having his ass handed to him at this exact moment.

"Ma'am? Bashira said bowing before Aife.

"Berlin. Transportation for three and be quick about it. We don't want the frequent flyer spiel either". Aife laughed. She wasn't about to stand still long enough for Bashira to go through that shit again.

"Why did she bow to Aife? Kenzi whispered to Bo.

"You will see. Come on". Bo said when Bashira beckoned them to come forward.

Kenzi didn't even have time to ask another question before they were already stepping into a stretch limousine. "How the hell is she affording this? She whispered taking a glass of wine from Bo.

"You will see". Bo said. It really was all she could say. Her nerves were nearly shot as it was thinking she wouldn't be there when Lauren set foot into the Dal again. She trusted Albert to keep his word but she wanted to see Lauren first. Her eyes have missed her beauty. Her body has missed her touch. Her heart has missed her love. That was her top worry. Did Lauren even love her anymore? She didn't have time to reflect on hints or clues as the limo driver slammed on the brakes in front of Aife's castle.

"Come on ladies". The Succubus snapped.

Kenzi scurried out of the car behind Bo. They were both practically running trying to keep up with Aife.

"My Queen. They are in your throne room as you requested". Alfred bowed and then stood back. He had seen Aife upset before and it always made him nervous that she would eventually burn the place down and not care who was in it at the time. Hopefully if she did it would be on his day off but who was he kidding? He rarely got time off. He knew he was her favorite because she trusted him to run the place when she was gone but never to overstep her orders or laws.

"Now who wants to tell me what the fuck is going on? Aife's voice boomed across her throne room.

Shelly and Renee were shaking in their shackles from fright. Even though they were both Succubus, they knew they had screwed up.

In her impatience Aife walked over and snatched the tape off of Renee's mouth. "Tell me". She screamed.

"It was just a joke my Queen". Renee said softly.

"My Queen? What the fuck? Kenzi whispered. She stood back when Aife swung her head in her direction.

"Kenzi step back and be quiet". Bo said pulling her behind her.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Aife bristled as she circled around them.

"But my Queen". Shelly and Renee said in unison.

"It will be your asses if you don't start talking". Aife said motioning for Alfred to bring her a whip.

"My Queen it's not that bad really". Shelly said.

"Alfred has told me what you little bitches were up to. I will give you one last time to tell me yourselves". Aife said snapping her whip.

"Well you were gone for such a long time. Longer than usual so we thought we could have a little fun in your absence". Renee said.

"I gave you a chance. Alfred call every Succubus you see on the streets right now and get them in here! Aife said. She had a delicious idea on how to deal with the women in front of her. She smirked watching them squirm as their eyes widened.

"Yes my Queen". Alfred bowed and ran towards the doors. He wasn't about to keep Aife waiting. He knew better if the two Succubus didn't.

"Mom what are you going to do? Bo asked.

"Come stand next to me and I will show you very soon". Aife laughed. This would be good for Bo. Trick couldn't teach her how to be a Succubus. Not when he was mostly absent when he was married to Isabeau.

Bo slowly walked over to Aife nodding for Kenzi to follow her but not to talk. She loved Kenzi but her mouth was a bit much at times and in Aife's current state of mind she wasn't sure her mother wouldn't snap on any of them.

Aife turned her attention back towards the doors when she heard the sounds of people running.

"Ahhh I see you found about 10 of them good. Come in ladies". Aife said waving them forward.

"My Queen! They all screamed as they bowed.

"Attack those two women". Aife said. When the Succubus started marching towards Bo and Kenzi she held her hand up.

"No not those two, those two". Aife said pointing towards now free of their chains, Shelly and Renee.

"Are we to kill them my Queen? One of them asked.

"If it comes to that it won't hurt my feelings". Aife laughed. She knew what they had done. They were conspiring to get her off of the throne. Shelly and Renee were still fairly new to Berlin but knew Aife didn't play favorites and if they overstepped they were as good as dead. Especially after their latest imprisonment in her dungeons.

Kenzi and Bo jumped back when the women stormed on Shelly and Renee. Aife was trying not to blink, she didn't want to miss a moment even though there were cameras installed.

"Damn", Kenzi whispered. She had never seen so much blood splattered everywhere in such a short amount of time. The women were ruthless in their attacks.

Aife smiled. She knew it was brutal but they needed to be taught a lesson. She would have thought they learned the last time she saw them.

"Mom? Really isn't this enough? Bo cringed.

"A little longer sweetie. Besides I wanted it to be brutal to show you something". Aife laughed patting Bo on the shoulder.

Bo shook her head. They had been going at it for almost ten minutes.

"Enough! Aife screamed as the standing Succubus pulled back and bowed towards her.

Aife laughed. Shelly and Renee looked like shit.

"Which of you is the most wounded? Aife asked.

"I am my Queen". Shelly said

"Get up". Aife ordered her.

Shelly winced as she stood and bowed.

"Feed off of Renee". Aife ordered her.

"Mom? What are you doing? Bo asked softly.

Aife raised her hand and Bo turned her head back to Shelly and Renee.

Bo's eyes widened when she saw what they were doing. Shelly had Renee by the neck and was sucking her chi. Her wounds were healed in a matter of minutes.

"Now bring Renee to me". Aife ordered.

Two Succubus grabbed Renee and brought her over to Aife.

Bo shook when Aife pulled her blade from it's sheath. "Mom what are you doing? She asked.

"Showing you how to heal without sex". Aife said plunging the blade into her side and pulled it to the other side. She didn't flinch. She didn't even scream as she kept her eyes solely on Bo.

"Your mom is bat shi...". Kenzi started.

"Kenzi. Don't". Bo whispered.

"Isabeau pay attention! Aife snapped noticing Bo wasn't looking at her. Bo snapped her head in full attention.

Aife leaned forward taking Renee's head in her hands and pulled a thick swirl of chi from her. It almost looked like water running from a faucet on full blast. Dropping her to the ground she licked her lips winking at Bo.

"Mom? Really was that necessary? Bo asked trying not to roll her eyes. Aife really could get extreme.

"Yes it was necessary". Aife said walking towards the Succubus.

"Why? Bo asked. She didn't see the need for Aife stabbing herself after they had just witnessed a brutal fight.

"Dr. Lewis and Albert have grown quite close. She trusts him enough to confide in him that you seem to think that dog is your happy meal". Aife laughed.

"Mom could you get to the point because I need to be getting back to the Dal Riata". Bo said waving her hand at the doors.

"She's your gf right? Aife asked circling Bo.

"Yes. Yes she is". Bo said trying to sound convincing because she really wasn't sure anymore.

"You don't sound very convincing Isabeau". Aife laughed as she continued to circle Bo.

"I'm not sure mom. Ok? I'm not sure". Bo confessed

"Well you need to know how to heal without sex because once she learns she's Fae, you better know how to stay monogamous otherwise, how is it you young people say it? You will be assed out". Aife laughed.

When Bo looked as if she still wasn't understanding her, Aife continued on. "I have just showed you how two types of Succubus heal. The peasant Succubus there, Shelly and me. Your blood. The Queen". Aife laughed pointing at herself. None of them knew Trick was still alive so what was the harm? She laughed again internally.

"Mom...". Bo said.

"It's true. You're the granddaughter of the Blood King. You have special blood and powers because of him and Hades". Aife said. Bo needed to know these things. Albert knew what Bo meant to Lauren and she needed to be ready for anything once Lauren learned the truth.

"Ok. Ok. I get it". Bo said softly.

"You better get it because you will lose it if you don't". Aife winked.

"Are we done here? I really want to go back". Bo said.

"Are we Alfred? Aife asked.

"Yes ma'am. There are no other pressing matters at the moment". Alfred bowed.

"Excellent". Aife said.

"What about them? Alfred asked pointing towards the rest of the Succubus in the room.

"Take Renee and Shelly to my darkest dungeons and separate them. They are not to be fed or given any kind of window to the outside world. They will starve to the point that they will look like they are tripping on acid and then die. The rest are dismissed". Aife said.

"Aye my Queen" . Alfred said waving for the other guards to come for Renee and Shelly. The rest he waved goodbye.

"I will get cleaned up and we will go". Aife said to Bo and Kenzi.

"Please hurry mom". Bo said softly.

Kenzi and Bo toured the castle while Aife readied herself to go back to Toronto. It was a huge place Kenzi thought. Old but she could tell Aife had a lot of work done on it.

"So I guess the sexcapades to heal are over". Kenzi said nudging Bo.

"That was extreme but you saw their wounds. They were deep and there is no need for sex to heal. I get it now". Bo said.

"Do you think Trick knew? Kenzi asked.

"Trick never likes talking about sex with me and pretty much shied away at every attempt I made to talk to him about it when I didn't know where mom was". Bo said.

"But I bet he knew about it from the other Isabeau". Kenzi said softly.

"Mom's birth was likely the closest he ever got to talking or thinking about sex. But this is good though. Mom was right to bring me here. If she could cut herself so deeply and heal that quickly, so can I". Bo said looking around at the many pictures lining the hall they were currently walking down.

"The Queen is ready". Alfred announced softly as the duo ran back towards him. Bo ran a little faster though.

 _ **Lauren.**_

I had spent many hours thinking about this last trip. I almost didn't want to go but it would have laid waste to the other trips. One last family. One last person. One last apology. Although I will always feel guilty and never think I said sorry enough to any of them, this next family included.

Michael Barnes' family is who I am heading to see now. To be honest I have no idea what I am walking into as this is another military family. At least that's what I was able to find out these last couple of days. They have a huge cabin in the mountains and I do mean huge. From what I have learned it is surrounded by beautiful mountains deep in the state of Colorado.

I have no idea what the weather is like and I didn't check but thought to pack a lot of warm clothes. I had never been a hunting fan but still had my gun ready and loaded for whatever is out there.

I haven't learned much else about them but am already in Denver. It's a beautiful city and I wished I was here to sight see because the mountains are gorgeous. I knew to bring my thickest coat. Well the thickest I could find as I shopped a bit before coming here.

I love my suite as I have a great view of the snow capped mountains. Decided to rent a Hummer too. I am used to driving Humvees from my time in Afghanistan. Those memories will always be with me so driving that monster won't be a problem.

I checked in and ordered room service. I want another fresh night of sleep or as much sleep as my mind will allow given how nervous I am.

After I ate dinner, I climbed into the king size bed and turned the tv on deciding I would watch it until it watched me.

As expected the tv watched me until I woke up and turned it off. Once the darkness hit the room, I fell asleep again. But knew I wouldn't be sleeping long as the sun was close to rising.

I got up and showered in a hurry. I ran down to their breakfast buffet and ran back up to my room to freshen up and make sure I had everything.

I was once again dressed in all black. Black boots, jeans, shirt,tank top, coat and ball cap. I put my hair up in a pony tail and grabbed my room key and Hummer keys. Putting my gun in it's holster. I knew I was ready. Ready to do this. I hated having to carry a gun but having a military mind, you prepared for any and everything.

I was already on the road when I was already playing how I wanted it to go in my mind. But how could I plan something like this? Anger, pain and brutal words were on the all you can eat buffet of this trip.

I was miles away from where I needed to be and I needed that time to clear my mind. To get used to my new surroundings. This was their area. Their rules. Their lives. That is of course how many of them are left.

I was not gullible to not think the other families hadn't contacted them about me. That's why this trip was important. Why go on all the others and stop at the last one? Not everyone has been forgiving and I honestly wouldn't feel like I had accomplished anything if they were all smooth and easy going.

I know what it's like to live without family. Mine is out there somewhere but I know the minute I contact them is the minute I put a target on their backs. They are safer this way. Away from me. Away from the Fae. I have to admit Albert seems awfully familiar but I will talk to him about that when I go back. But right now I need to focus on my front. The road in front of me. The stop lights between me and my goal.

I don't know why I'm trying to hide my appearance. The element of surprise is long gone and it has been for days. The traffic was heavy but I was prepared for that which is why I was up and out early.

My heart started racing when the GPS showed I was close. One more. Come on Lewis just suck it up for one more visit. Whatever they throw at you, you deserve.

I pulled up a good ways away and decided I would walk the rest of the way. It was no more than a block but it seemed like thirty miles. I checked my gun for bullets before I climbed out. Putting it back in it's holster I pulled my coat closer to my body.

I was on my way. I couldn't hear anything but nature and my boots crushing the rocky pavement beneath me. My nerves were about to crash too. Breathe. Keep your eyes ahead. Breathe. That's about as much of a pep talk as I could muster right now.

I finally made my way to the cabin. It was huge. Three cars were parked in front of it. Oh great I thought. Either three people live here or they have company and were about to have more once I found the guts to knock on the door.

I had only taken one step up when the door swung open.

"Well it's about time you got here! The woman in front of me screamed.

"I'm sorry? I said softly.

"We've been expecting you Karen". She sad throwing me to the floor. I winced when I fell on my gun.

"You won't be needing that". She snapped when I tried adjusting it so that I wasn't laying directly on it.

"Who was it that told you I was coming? I asked softly.

"Parker called and told me you were making your rounds. He's a bastard too". The woman said.

"And you are? I asked.

"I'm Michael's widow, Maggie". She snapped.

"I'm...I'm sorry". I said softly from the ground. I wasn't about to get to my feet. I needed to see what she intended to do with me before I made my next move. That and I wasn't sure of how many people were in the house.

"Is that her? A man asked suddenly standing over me.

"Yes that's Karen". Maggie snapped gripping the gun in her hands tighter.

"What do you want to do with her? The man asked.

"We could chase her into the mountains and hope one of the hunters shoots her head off". Maggie laughed. It sounded sinister. I wasn't afraid though. I had been in worse situations.

"Better yet we could strip her naked and leave her in the mountains". The man laughed.

I was screwed. I said I would be prepared for anything. I should have had my gun drawn but I wanted to do this peacefully but nothing about this was peaceful. I felt like I had landed on a pothole and the earth was slowly turning it into a sinkhole beneath me.

"Get up! The man screamed pulling me out of my thoughts and off of the ground. I immediately reached for my gun. Not to pull it out but to make sure it was still secure. If I could find a moment then I would pull it out.

"Max where are you going? Maggie asked.

"Taking her to the mountains like I said". Max laughed. I allowed him to pull me until I could think of a way out of this. The guy was muscular and was basically dragging me along like a rag doll. I wasn't sure how far Maggie was behind us but I heard her footsteps.

Max picked me up in his arms and started to run as he carried me. This guy wanted me maimed or dead in the worst way. I don't even know how he's related to Michael but at this point it doesn't much matter.

We seemed to be running for miles or I was just imagining it.

"Max you crazy ass bastard put that woman down! A male voice screamed.

"It's none of your business. Stay out of this! Max screamed back.

"Bullshit you're on my property now. Your money won't buy you out of dumping another dead body on my property". The man said.

"Jack I am only going to tell you this one more time. Stay out of it! She has this coming! Max screamed as he seamed to pick up steam. I just need to stay calm my moment will come.

"And I am only going to tell you one more time to put her down! You know I'm a good marksman. Put her down! Jack screamed. My moment was about to come in two seconds. I heard Max groan as he all but threw me up into the air. I turned my head towards him just in time to see him pull out his own gun and point it towards Jack to our left.

"No! I screamed pulling my own gun and aiming for Max. I winged him in the leg. I didn't want to kill him.

Maggie screamed not realizing what I had done and fired her own weapon. I ducked down and watched her fall to her knees. Jack must have fired at her. He didn't wing her though. He got her in her back.

"Shit! I screamed as Jack came running over to us.

"Is she dead? He asked.

"No but she needs to get to the hospital asap. Can you call 911 while I tend to her wound? I asked.

"Who are you? Jack asked.

"I'm a Doctor and we need the ambulance here now! I said. I worked as fast as I could to treat Max's wound and then hurried over to Maggie. Damn it I thought. It didn't have to come to this but at least they were alive for the moment and I needed to get them stabilized and get the hell home.

"What about him? Jack asked pointing to Max.

"I just winged him. He should be ok once they get the bullet out but right now my main concern is Maggie". I said.

"Do you have a cell on ya? Jack asked.

"Yes why? I asked. That really didn't seem to be important at the moment.

"My wife's a nurse she can be down here to help you faster than the ambulance would get here". Jack said.

"Then get her here but don't hang up your phone yet". I said tossing him my phone.

While Jack was busy on the phones I pulled off my coat off and tore off both shirts underneath. Tearing my shirt in pieces I wrapped Max's leg to try and stop the bleeding. I was hopeful that Jack's wife would get here soon as Maggie had already lost a lot of blood. I applied as much pressure as I could. I was praying to whomever was listening that Jack's wife was coming with a first-aid kit. Something so we can at least get the bullets out.

I cursed myself for not carrying anything but as far back as I left my car, there was nothing I had that would help.

I put my jacket back on once I had turned cold. My Doctor's adrenaline had run out.

"Well? I asked.

"Stephy is miles away but the Ambulance should make it here first". Jack said.

"That's a relief". I said nearly on top of Maggie trying to stop her bleeding.

"You aren't from around here are you? Jack asked.

"No I'm not". I answered.

"Lady I don't know you but I know these whack jobs. Once we all get out of here, don't come back. He's brought plenty of bodies up here men and women but their fancy lawyers have always gotten them off". Jack said.

"Did you know Michael too? I asked.

"Yeah. Michael was the sane one. He was working on a pipeline trying to save enough money to get the hell away from them". Jack explained. I found no comfort in that but from what I had seen, I understood it.

Our pipe bomb only killed 11 people. I wasn't about to ask how many these two had left for dead. It almost seemed like a sport the way Max was giddy with glee.

"Do you live around here? I asked.

"Yes. My family has owned a cabin here for years. I come up about once a month to make sure the place is still standing and that these two nuts haven't dumped another body or bodies here". Jack explained. I slightly shook my head. Imagine having to keep checking on your home for dead bodies.

I sighed when I heard the ambulance sirens. They were a lot closer now.

I stayed on Maggie until the Paramedics were close enough for me to move off of her.

"What do we got? One asked.

"Bullet in the back. Bullet in the knee. Transport immediately". I said pointing from Maggie to Max.

"Now you sound like a Doctor". The man said.

"Can you get them out of here soon? I asked. Maggie didn't look that heavy and they were as muscular as Max was.

"No problem ma'am. Now stand back". The man said.

I did as he said.

"Go ahead lady. Get out of here. I will stay with them until they are gone". Jack said.

"I'm ok". I said softly. I managed a small smile of relief once the other ambulance came. I was worried Max would have to wait a little longer.

"I told them we needed two". Jack said noticing me waving for the other Paramedics to hurry.

"How far is the hospital? I asked.

"Not too far. People get shot with spray bullets up here all the time from hunting. So they had to build one close". Jack said.

"That's a relief". I said.

"What do we got Jack? A police officer asked.

"Max was running with her up here. I told him more than once to put her down. Then he got cocky and threw her down. Max was about to shoot me when she winged him in his knee. Maggie was about to shoot her when I got her in her back". Jack explained.

"Always these two! The officer said.

"Always Pete". Jack said. Really sounds like Jack was telling the truth about Max and Maggie.

I watched them talk. The officer must have mentioned about 15 cases these two have been involved in. If they were still free then they must be trouble just as Jack said.

"Get out of here lady. You're shivering". Jack said.

"My car is parked about a block from their cabin. I have more clothes in there". I said. I wasn't about to put my bloody clothes back on. They can burn them in their fireplace if they want to.

Pete noticed and pointed towards his squad car. There was another officer inside writing down something. "I am still taking Jack's statement. Jack and I go way back his statement should be enough. Ask my partner to take you to it'. He said.

"Thanks". I said.

"Remember lady. Don't come back". Jack said.

I took him at his word and nearly ran to the squad car in chills. I closed my eyes in relief when the other officer agreed to drive me to the hummer.

"I want to go home". I whispered to myself.

I jumped in the Hummer and sped away. I was checking out of the hotel early and taking the Hummer back to the rental place at the airport.

I was done. Done with my mission. I longed for an ice cold beer from the Dal. It would finally be some kind of normalcy again.

Thank goodness the traffic had died down as my mind was already racing down the street faster than I was driving. I slammed on the breaks at the hotel. Ran to my room and gathered my belongings, checked out and was on the road again to the airport.

I lucked out and got on the next flight back to Toronto. I ordered something to take the edge off. The weight of everything was slowly starting to sink in. Hopefully the Dal would be empty. I did call ahead to let Albert know I was coming home. He seemed excited. He was becoming such a dear friend that I think I could tell him anything. It is telling because I didn't call Bo first. I honestly don't think I have the strength to deal with her today. It was still early but it had already been a long day. I wasn't up for her telling me she was off to work on a case with Dyson. I wasn't up for her telling me what she and Kenzi had been up to these past few weeks. I just want to see Albert for a minute, drink a beer and go home. To the quiet. To my bed for a nap and then to my Science. It was a good thing that I had wrapped up most of my projects just before Bo's Dawning so there was nothing left hanging in the wind.

Five hours later and I was in Toronto again. Albert had sent a car to pick me up and man did he speed back to the Dal. The driver was so polite and helpful with my bags. All I had to do was climb into the car.

The seats were nice and comfy. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the seat rest. Many deep breaths later we had arrived.

I slowly walked in and thanked the Heavens it was quiet but there was a stale smell like something had walked up in there and died.

Well I didn't want to see her but there she was sitting next to Albert who warmly waved me over.

"Albert". I smiled softly as he stood to greet me.

"Lauren. Welcome back and have a seat". He said gesturing towards a booth in the back.

" Hello Lauren". Bo said softly.

"Hello Bo". Lauren said. She could have said a lot more but didn't have the energy.

"Lauren there is something I need to talk to you about". Albert said waving one of the barmaids over.

When did Trick get those? Lauren laughed internally.

"What's up? Don't tell me I have to go back into her Dawning". Lauren said pointing at Bo.

"Lauren please". Bo said softly.

"Lauren please nothing I am not going back in there for you". Lauren said almost bitterly.

"No Lauren you don't have to go back in for her Dawning but there is a reason you were able to go in and come back out unharmed". Albert said.

"I'm sorry? Lauren said.

"Lauren please listen to me. This is important". Albert said.

Lauren looked at the bar and noticed Kenzi and Aife watching all of them.

"I'm listening". Lauren said softly. She didn't need to be testy with him.

"Lauren what I am about to tell you will be difficult to hear but trust that I am telling you the truth ok? Albert said softly.

Lauren was getting agitated with everyone practically staring at her but she calmed herself. "Ok".

"Lauren there is a reason why you were able to go into Bo's Dawning and to come out unharmed. I was sent in there as a sacrifice for Trick so that his daughter could come back out years ago". Albert said.

"What? She's hundreds of years old". Lauren said pointing towards the Succubus.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say". Aife laughed from the bar and stopped when Albert raised his hand.

"I have known Trick a long time and he owed me a favor in exchange for my sacrifice". Albert said.

"He won't ever pay up. You should have gotten it in cash". Lauren said.

"Lauren please let him finish". Bo said softly.

"Why are you even here? He's talking to me". Lauren snapped at Bo.

"Because I want to be here for you". Bo said softly. She was doing her best to contain her anger at all of this. She knew the Doctor would be furious in a matter of minutes. She stepped closer to Lauren.

"Lauren you don't have to go back in for her Dawning. You have to go back in for yours, should you choose to". Albert said never taking his eyes off of the Doctor.

"What? Lauren screamed.

"Lauren you're Fae and I'm your grandfather". Albert said slowly stepping to her.

Just as Bo thought Lauren looked pissed off. She stood behind her as she collapsed in her arms.

"Holy shit. What do we do now? Kenzi asked.

"Grab me a blanket from Trick's lair". Bo screamed as she carried Lauren over to the couch that they once shared alone.

"What do we do now? Aife asked softly. She knew how much Lauren meant to Albert already.

"Albert can take her into the temple and bring her back out". Trick said.

"No. You will not take that choice from her. We will wait until she wakes up and let her decide". Bo said and Albert nodded towards the Succubus.

"Here's a blanket Bo". Kenzi said.

"Grab me a warm towel". Bo asked placing the blanket over Lauren.

"On it". Kenzi said running towards the bar.

"Albert take her in". Trick said.

"And I said no! Bo snapped.

"But Bo...". Trick started.

"I said no and I meant no. Lauren will be furious when she wakes up. She should be allowed to decide if she wants to go back in or not". Bo said.

"It's best that she go in now Bo". Trick said.

"What's best for you is not to come anywhere near Lauren. Your days are already numbered. If you come near Lauren this will be the last day you will ever see". Bo snapped in her Succubus voice.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Violent chapter*****_

 _ **The Dal**_

Bo was furious as she tiptoed and circled around a sleeping Lauren. Trick was still trying to get close to Lauren. She knew if she snapped just once more, she would unleash her Succubus and she would assuredly kill him. He seemed to be tuning out everything she had said and was still saying to him.

But his fate was in Lauren's hands. She deserved some say in what happens to him. Albert had pulled him back many times until even he was fed up enough to physically pull Trick back behind the bar. He too wanted to fight Trick but would leave that up to Lauren as well. Although whatever the Doctor decided to do about Trick he wanted second cracks at him. The first would belong to Lauren.

He was still as arrogant and controlling as Albert had always known him to be. He wasn't above anyone else despite of what his blood could do. If it was so powerful why was he balding on top of his head? Could he not write hair club president in his blood and it would work? If it was so powerful why did he look as though he would pass out or cry? If he was so powerful why was he scared of Lauren? The same Lauren he would rather have enslaved to the Light Fae than tell her the truth about who she really is.

He had plenty of time to tell Lauren the truth and from what he had learned from Bo, Lauren's life was nothing more than being chained to a wall and only let out to help the Fae or eat bologna sandwiches. She had no freedom. Even when she went to the restroom, a woman guard was sent in to make sure she never climbed out of a window.

For the short amount of time he had known her, he knew Lauren would always be smart enough to hold her own. But cursing Nadia was holding her down. It was a cruel thing to do. Something Albert would never allow himself to forget.

Lauren could have been free long ago and out there on her own. Using that brilliant mind of hers for her own desires and purpose. Not chained to the Fae. Albert was quite surprised when Bo told him that she was unaligned. He had no doubt if Lauren accepted the news and wanted to make a name for herself within the Fae she too would remain unaligned and there would be nothing Trick or the Elders would be allowed to do about it.

They had chosen for her in a way forcing her to stay with the Light. Even after Nadia died. From now on the only thing Lauren would be forced to choose is between regular, decafe or light beer.

Bo had been watching Lauren closely. Other than blinking she never took her eyes off of her. She wanted to be there when she woke up. To be the first person she saw. For Lauren to know whatever she thought of the news, it did not change anything for Bo. Not where they were concerned. She carried anger about all of this too. Anger at every person that knew about it and hid it from her. She wondered if Dyson was really in on it too, since he always carried such disdain for Lauren since the day Bo hit town.

She remembered everything he said and did to downplay Lauren's importance in her life. Even the ask me in a hundred years garbage. A hundred years? Boy better hope he lasts another month and from the smells coming from their cage, Dyson wasn't too far away from death. She almost felt like going down there and throwing a chunk of meat on Dyson so that the Underfae would chomp all over him but again that wasn't her decision. So she allowed Dyson bread and water in hopes of keeping him alive.

Bo jumped up when she saw Lauren finally starting to stir. She picked the towel out of the hot water bowl she had it setting in and gently wiped Lauren's forehead.

"Lauren can you hear me? Bo asked softly. She watched Lauren look as if she didn't know where she was.

Albert had noticed the duo and walked over and took a seat next to Bo. "Lauren? He said mimicking Bo's tone.

Lauren sat up slowly looking around. She eyed Bo first and then looked towards the bar. Trick was coming out from behind it when he went back.

 _ **Lauren**_

 _"Lauren you're Fae and I'm your grandfather"._

That's all I remembered Albert saying just before I passed out. The word Fae and my name in the same sentence was too much even for my Doctorly mind. Doctor? Am I even a Doctor anymore? Has my whole life been a fraud? Five years in servitude to the very people I belonged to? No scratch that. Five years in servitude to people that spat all over me. Dismissed every idea I had. Treated my life like shit. Put my gf in a coma and pulled me around by my collar like a dog on a leash.

I was not really sleeping like they thought. I was just resting with my eyes closed. I could hear everything they were saying. Fake words. Fake promises. The only one safe from my anger right now is Albert. He was obviously sacrificed for someone. Trick no doubt. Slimy bastard and his dog have always been a pain in my ass.

Bringing me Fae after Fae that they didn't know about. What? They are thousands of years old. How can they not know every Fae?

Bo seems to be concerned but who knows if it's actual concern or guilt. She and Kenzi had been whispering around me. I know what you're thinking. I'm a coward for fake sleeping. I wasn't actually avoiding them. I was planning my next move. From what I understood I have to go back into the Temple and come back out on my own.

I do want some time alone with Albert. He will tell me the truth and not bullshit coat it like Trick does. Trick is like a salesman. He will shine up the shittiest of shit just to get over on someone. Albert has not been that way. He's been kind, gentle and protective.

Why the hell Kenzi is here is beyond me. She never liked me and we all know it. She just puts up with me until Bo has had her fill of me and then she will find the nearest Fae to cling to. One that will constantly lie to her and she just accepts it as easily as she breathes.

Maybe I am still in the Temple. None of them have said such flattering words about me before. They must want something from Bo. That's what Kenzi does. She knows Bo will protect her and she will have as much booze on the ready as she can stand. Probably Trick approved too.

I need answers and I won't get them out here. I must go back in. That will give me ample amounts of time to think and see what I want to do and how all of this happened.

 _ **Present**_

"Trick I warned you to stay back! Bo snapped in anger. She was growing tired of his shit and so was her Succubus.

"Bo I need to see if she's ok". Trick said.

"She's fine. But you won't be if you come any nearer". Bo said stepping in front of Lauren. Her eyes rolled over back to Succubus blue.

"You don't want any of that Trick now come and pour me a drink, barkeep". Aife laughed. Imagine the Blood King hiding behind a bartendering job.

"Enough already". Lauren said sitting up and looking around.

"Lauren! Hey! Bo said softly turning to the Doctor.

"Move away from me Bo". Lauren said standing up.

"Lauren please. Let me help you". Bo said reaching for her.

"Help me? How can you help me? Lauren laughed. Now Bo cared? Bo had all but shunned her since Kenzi went missing. How was she going to help her now? Bo didn't even want Lauren's help then. The only way she knew how to help, her Science. Bo had finally confided that she knew Kenzi wasn't Kenzi because Inari had eaten peanuts. Like a Doctor wouldn't have been able to help with that or understand it?

"I can explain this". Bo said softly. She was pissed off at the situation. She could tell Lauren's anger was boiling under the surface. It usually did when she laughed at times like this.

"I don't want to hear it. Especially from you! Lauren snapped walking towards the same door she watched Bo and Dyson enter.

"Lauren you can't! Trick said running towards her but stopped when Albert stepped in front of him.

"Lauren are you ok? Albert asked softly. He didn't know her long but knew this wasn't her. Her persona was off.

"I'm going in Albert". Lauren said softly. It was getting harder and harder to hold her temper but she had no reason to be nasty with him. He wasn't here during all of the bullshit she had experienced over the years.

"If that's what you wish I will support you". Albert smiled. Lauren was beautiful just like her mother. She was better though. He could tell she had moved passed Elisabeth's disapproval of her love life.

"I will go with you. To keep you safe". Bo said softly walking behind the Doctor.

"No. You will stay here. I don't need a _hand._ We both know I was taken because you brought Dyson back. The two of you had it all in Plesantville". Lauren snapped over her shoulder. She was not about to look at Bo. To look at her would mean she was acknowledging her physical closeness.

"Lauren please". Bo said softer. She was nearly within an inch of the Doctor and she could feel the anger burning from her aura.

"So how does it work? I just go in? Lauren asked.

"Yes you just go in and come back out at your leisure". Stella said stepping forward.

"Wow you're a lot more courteous". Lauren laughed. Stella had been a pain in her ass too. Asking her to leave once Bo entered the temple because humans weren't allowed to be present. She only relented when Trick said she was a ward of the Ash. Kenzi was only allowed to stay because she was Bo's claimed human. Lauren wouldn't be surprised if she had Team Bo tattooed on her ass.

"She's just trying to help". Trick said.

"You better hope someone helps you when I come back out". Lauren snapped towards the Blood King.

"Don't worry Lauren. He will be alive when you return. The wolf will be too". Albert snapped his head angrily in Trick's direction. He longed to kick both their asses but wanted to give Lauren first dibs on the first kicks.

Lauren finally turned to look at Bo. Then walked over to hug Albert. "See you soon". She said softly turning back towards the portal.

"Just step into the light". Stella said softly towards the Doctor. Lauren turned around one last time and watched them all turn to nothing.

"Fuck! Bo screamed once Lauren was out of sight. She looked like an angel soaring into the sky.

"Bo". Trick said.

"Do not Bo me. This is bullshit. I have been waiting for her to come back and when she does she leaves again". Bo snapped throwing a glass across the room and watched as it smashed against the wall.

"Isabeau sweetie. It's really time for you to grow up now". Aife snapped. The young woman was starting to work her nerves.

"What? Bo asked turing towards Aife.

"You are not mad because she's gone again, you're mad because she's out of your reach. It was her choice and not yours to make". Aife said.

"Mom". Bo said shaking her head.

"No. You of all people know the consequences of two going into the temple. Why would you want to put the choice of who stays behind on Lauren? Aife asked. She could tell Bo's emotions were all over the place. She had already noticed how hard Bo was trying to push back her Succubus.

"When she went into my Dawning it was for a Succubus. We don't even know what she is. We don't know what was waiting for her on the other side of her Dawning". Bo snapped as she paced back and forth.

Bo had all of them stumped because she was right. Nobody exactly knew what Lauren was. They had just watched her literally walk into the unknown. But that wasn't new for Bo. Lauren would walk into anything without knowing the outcome. She was brave like that and nothing like the coward the Fae thought her to be. After all isn't that what she did the night they first made love? Walked into the clubhouse not knowing if her plan would work or if Bo would kill her in anger. Bo still went after Vex and nearly got her ass kicked. She promised Lauren a talk and never delivered on that. Now she was wishing she had. Maybe Lauren would have opened up about her childhood and Bo would have found out about this Albert and looked for him like she did with Nadia's nail. The truth is this Lauren didn't seem to trust anything about Bo anymore and that frightened her the most.

"She's right. We have no idea and we have yet to see her anger. I can assure you she is very angry. So Blood King time to start talking. No lies this time because you won't live long enough to see us figure out the truth if you do lie". Albert bristled.

"We need to find the Shaman before Lauren comes back. He has to be really old now but at least I know who he is and can recognize him". Bo said looking at Albert. She wasn't about to trust Trick with this. He would only send her on a wild goose chase as usual.

"Bashira it is then". Albert said. He knew they needed to travel and quickly. He didn't know the Shaman personally but he would be sure and make his acquaintance felt when he did meet him.

"Let's go". Bo said waving him towards the door.

"I can help". Trick said.

"You've helped enough! Albert screamed. Lauren really needed to hurry up back. Albert's patience with Trick was almost gone.

"Go. I will watch Trick. He's not going anywhere without me knowing. Not even to piss". Aife laughed.

"Mom do you mind? Bo asked softly.

"Oh sorry sweetie. Bashira! Aife screamed as the woman appeared out of nowhere.

"Look you people aren't my only clients". Bashira said.

"We will be your only clients for as long as we need to be". Bo said sending a pulse into Bashira's face. Wherever they were going they needed to be quick about it. Lauren could be back at any moment and Bo wanted to be around when she came out.

"Yes. Yes I will". Bashira smiled.

"Good. Now take us to the Shaman you sent me to before". Bo said softly.

"At once". Bashira smiled.

"And it better be right to him". Albert said. He wasn't about to play games. If this Shaman cursed Nadia and Lauren he would likely want something bigger than whatever Trick paid him or promised him.

 _ **Lauren**_

I had walked into complete darkness once the sights of the Dal went out of my viewing area. Nothing was ahead of me and nothing was behind me yet. I could hear my own voice whispering. Everything I said was in the past. I often heard the faint whispers of people I had known. I almost thought I was dead but that can't be right can it?

Walking just a few feet more, I arrived somewhere. Although I can't decide if it was a good or bad thing. I was ready to face it no matter what it is.

Stella told me that I could just walk in and go right back out. But I am not ready for that yet. I need some time alone and away from all of them. For far too long I had been forced to live with the Ash's choices but this one now belonged to me.

I deserve a mental r&r session. I closed my eyes and took a seat at an empty table. This is just what the Doctor in me needed. Time. Time to think about what I wanted to do. Time to think about what I had just heard from Albert. I don't know how it happened. But I can pretty much guess why it was all kept from me.

"Lauren". A soft voice came from behind me.

I bowed my head. I knew that voice very well. It had been in my ears many times. "Nadia?

I watched her walk around and take a seat across from me. The girl looked like she had just woke up in her pod. I bowed my head again in the shame of knowing I should have discovered she had been cursed and not ill.

I lifted my head once I had caught my breath. Why Nadia and why now? What did any of this have to do with me being Fae?

I watched Nadia pour me a glass of water. I assumed it was water. I should be able to detect it by sight. Once I took a small sip, it was confirmed.

"So what's the deal? I asked setting the glass back down in the same spot from which she offered it.

"I know you do not have a lot of time so I will get right to it. My curse was not your fault Lauren and you need to let that go". Nadia said softly.

"But Nadia". I started and she cut me off.

"No Lauren it was not your fault and I know you were carrying that around for all of the time I was in my pod but the truth is I told him to pick me so you would figure it out and free me". Nadia confessed.

I stood up and walked away from the table. This was too much and something I was not expecting her to say at all. How many days and nights had I literally slaved over samples, possible solutions and never found one? Many.

"What are you talking about? I asked as calmly as I could.

"The Shaman. I saw and overhead him talking to that troll looking guy. They were talking about cursing one of us. I knew it couldn't be you because I didn't have that brilliant medical mind that you have to wake you up if they had cursed you instead of me". Nadia said softly.

When she looked me. I understood. I understood why she did it and it instantly became a new weight on me. I wasn't smart enough to help her and she had risked her life for me.

"How did you get him to do that? I asked. I always had to have answers for everything.

"When I saw him walking towards us, you were busy with something medically critical so I pointed to me. He nodded in agreement". Nadia admitted.

My head nearly popped off of my neck. I knew who she meant with her troll description. "Trick". I said.

"Who? Nadia asked.

"The troll looking guy you mentioned, his name is Trick". I said softly. It was a brave and selfless thing to do. But I felt selfish for not helping her.

"Yes him. He asked him to put a curse on you but I asked that it be me". Nadia said looking me dead in the eyes. I could tell she was at peace and was trying to make sure that I could be by admitting her part in that bullshit.

"Nadia I understand why you did it. I am only sorry that I didn't free you. We could have gone on and moved away from the Fae". I replied.

"Lauren none of that was your fault and you need to let it go. Your guilt about us. We both you know fell in love again". Nadia said softly.

I tried not to blush but I couldn't help it. It was an embarrassing blush more than she caught me blush.

"Nadia...". I sighed.

"No Lauren. I know I was in a coma but I still heard you describing her to me and how she was taking care of you. You can't deny it. It was all in your voice. The same voice that often spoke those three little words to me with before". Nadia said.

"Why are you here? I asked trying to move the conversation away from Bo because honestly I don't know what I feel for Bo at the moment.

"Nice try Doctor but since you asked. I am only here to tell you that it's time for you to let the guilt go. I made the choice for both of us so that guilt was all on me". Nadia explained.

"How did you even know where I was? Or when I was coming? I asked.

"We have been expecting since you left the last time". Nadia admitted.

"Wait. We? I asked.

"Hello Lauren". Mark said stepping out of the dark.

"So...that's means I'm a...

"Yes but you are so much more. Much more and you will learn all of that when you go back". Mark smiled.

"What if I don't want to go back? I asked. I had thought about it the minute that I stepped towards the temple.

"Now Lauren you have never been selfish you have to go back". Nadia laughed. She was still beautiful that way.

"I could be if I wanted to be". I replied.

"You don't have a selfish bone in your body. Now go". Nadia said.

"She's right Dr. Lewis you have to go back. If you don't Albert will have gone back for you and with you for nothing". Mark explained.

He had me there. Albert had gone back with me when he didn't have to. He was proving to be a better grandfather than the other one that claims to be a grandfather.

"While I will allow them to tell you about your powers you need not be afraid of any of them. You will be as powerful as the Succubus if not more". Mark smiled.

I laughed out of curiosity. "Which Succubus?

"The youngest. Now you really should get going. I have other people to help". Mark said.

Bo? Wow. That was alarming and a little frightening too. Look at how the Fae came after her when she hit town. Dyson was such a dick about protecting her and he hadn't even seen her powers as I had seen with the Lich until she revived him after her Dawning. I had heard that he even tried to stop her from killing Vex only to turn on him. I laughed at the thought then and was nearly about to wet myself laughing about it now. He wanted to control everything about Bo. He even wanted and tried to take credit for killing the spider. Hello? Which one of us found about the spider in the first place. And all of that was before the Norn took his love.

I had seen Bo's Succubus in bed many times. I was never afraid nor did I ever try to run from her in that state.

"Lauren. Go". Nadia laughed. She could always tell when I was stalling or debating the pros and cons of a decision.

"I...". I sighed.

"You will be free the minute you go back Lauren. Get out there and live your life as you see fit, not as they have made you see fit. You were free the minute I died but the Ash tricked you into staying. Go live and kick a little ass when needed". Nadia winked. Mark had already said his goodbyes.

I looked between Nadia and the exit that Mark had prepared for me. They were both right. What did I have to be scared of? If I was truly Fae, I had nothing to fear and I didn't need to pick a side. Bo never had to. To be honest I hate both sides right about now because I feel like they all knew the truth and wanted to keep me human and under lock and dog tag at all times for sheer amusement alone.

"Goodbye Nadia". I smiled softly feeling the weight we both knew that I was carrying being lifted off of my shoulders.

"Goodbye Lauren". Nadia said flashing her smile again. I know she was sad but this was who Nadia was. She would never show weakness or fear.

I turned towards the door and walked back into it. Tears were begging to be released but this was no reason to cry. I wasn't going back to total assholes, Albert would be there.

 _ **The Dal.**_

Aife had been having a lot of fun making Trick run back and forth mixing drinks for her. The place had filled up a bit but she quickly shut it down due to the events she knew was coming. Trick tried to make the customers stay but she knew it was his clumsy attempts to keep the ass kicking that they all knew was coming his way from happening.

She smirked every time he wiped his brow. Dyson was still stinking up the place with his funk but then again don't all animals that are not allowed out of their cages?

She turned her head when she heard running feet. She thought it was someone Trick had called to have her removed. But it was Bo, Albert, Bashira and who she assumed was the Shaman.

"Forgive me Blood King. They insisted that I come". The Shaman bowed.

"But you didn't have to come. We had a deal". Trick whispered.

"Louder for the people in the back". Aife laughed walking over to the group. She had heard every word but found so much amusement in taunting Trick. Small amounts of justice she and both Isabeau's deserved.

Trick looked at Bo and he pretty much figured out how she convinced the Shaman to come back with them. He had never seen her eyes that blue before. She had been stirring with anger ever since Lauren passed out in her arms. The Succubus finally won out. For the first time since he had known Bo, he realized her Succubus chose Lauren too regardless if she saved Dyson or not. On some level he felt the Succubus already knew and saved Dyson only to give Lauren a chance to do with him as she will.

"Skip the formality bullshit and sit your ass down". Bo snapped pushing the Shaman on the nearest barstool.

"I cannot do what she is asking my King. I am not even sure if I remember the curses I cast for you". The Shaman said looking only at Trick.

"It's ok nobody is expecting you to remember or reverse them". Trick half smiled. Aife had never taken her eyes off of him.

"Oh yes we are! Albert snapped. The time had come and he was about to pull out his own powers when he noticed Bo touching the Shaman's head. He saw a pulse so strong flowing from her arm, the whole thing was nearly orange going inside of him.

"You remember now right? Bo laughed. The depth of her voice nearly shattered the cocktail glass in front of him.

"Drink? Trick offered the Shaman.

Bo chuckled, took the glass and smashed it behind the bar. "So nice of you to try and get him wasted but he is now my thrall".

"Aww did you finally learn how to do that sweetie? Aife laughed. When Bo winked at her she had her answer.

When Trick poured another drink Bo took it and slammed it.

"Thanks I needed that". Bo winked. Trick was too afraid to come from behind the bar. Bo was still using her Succubus voice and he didn't like it. He knew she was one step away from draining him dry.

Trick shook his head. This was his bar and they were treating him like an unwanted guest. Aife had always treated him that way since Isabeau was murdered.

"So I am assuming since we don't see her Lauren has not come back yet". Albert asked Aife. He would not be addressing Trick again anytime soon.

"No she hasn't come back yet. Stella here told me she can come back whenever she wants to". Aife smiled pouring a drink for Albert.

"That's right Succubus". Stella said standing behind Trick. Aife laughed at the sight. She wasn't insulted because a Succubus is what she is, but she never once hid behind Trick for protection, not even as a little girl. She never needed to.

"It shouldn't be long I suspect Lauren heard us talking". Bo said never taking a hand off of the Shaman. When he tried to shake out of her grip she laughed.

"You know I could make you tell us what Lauren is but I will allow you to tell her first". Bo said pulsing him again for good measure.

The gang gripped a hold of whatever was closest when they heard a loud sound and the room went dark to bright.

"Possibly a Succubus". Lauren said stepping out into the Dal.

"What? The two Succubus asked in unison.

"A Succubus but Mark told me I would be much more than that". Lauren said addressing Albert.

"Well we won't know for sure until the curse is lifted". Albert said pointing to the Shaman.

"You don't have to do that. You can fight off Bo's thrall". Trick said.

"Bo? You thralled him? Lauren asked.

"I had to do it. This slimy bastard nearly slipped away from us on our way here". Bo admitted.

Lauren looked around and quickly brought herself up to speed. Trick was sheet white. Aife and Albert reeked of liquor and Bo's Succubus was in control. They must have gone to get the Shaman in her absence is what she finally concluded.

"Now get to it! Bo snapped.

The four of them watched the Shaman get up and walk towards Lauren pulling Bo behind him. The room was deathly quiet. Even Dyson's whimpers had gone unnoticed.

Lauren closed her eyes with Albert's hand steadying her. The Shaman started reciting chants. She felt a lot of warmth filling her insides. She saw blue and yellow flashes even with her eyelids shut tight. And then it was over.

"Lauren? Bo called out softly.

Lauren looked around and Albert could feel her anger. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"What am I? Lauren asked in a voice that stunned all of them.

"I don't know. Albert? Bo asked finally releasing the Shaman and strongly advising him to forget about them. She wanted to kill him but knew he was only working on orders from Trick and nobody she knew of would ever defy him. He looked like he was about to be in the Devil's waiting room soon to be honest.

Bo, Aife and Trick watched Albert and Lauren. Albert whispered in her ears. His aura was so bright Bo almost wanted to run back to the bar and grab her sunglasses. "It's Trick's doing". Albert said for all of them to hear this time.

"Well then. I best get started". Lauren seethed walking towards the bar.

"Lauren I can explain". Trick said.

"Save it. It will only be a lie. But you will tell them exactly what Albert just told me". Lauren snapped pulling Trick from behind the bar.

The other three stepped forward. They didn't want to miss a word.

"Lauren is a Succubus". Trick confessed.

"And...". Albert bristled.

"She's a witch too". Trick said slowly never looking at anyone.

"And..? Aife asked. Her curiosity was on overload.

"For once in your life tell it all Trick". Albert said standing closer to Lauren.

"Dr. Lewis is a Succubus and a very powerful witch. A good witch. Capable of casting spells that reverse everything that I have written and will right in my blood. That's why I had her cursed so she wouldn't overturn everything I have done over the years". Trick admitted shamefully. It was really embarrassing having to admit it.

Aife burst out laughing. "Damn why couldn't I be born with powers like that too?

But Lauren wasn't laughing at all. Bo wasn't even sure she was breathing. She just stared at Trick.

"Lauren? Bo asked softly but the new Succubus pulled far away from her.

"Is Dyson still in that UnderFae's cage? Lauren asked never taking her eyes off of Trick.

"Girl yes can't you smell his funk? Aife laughed.

"Don't do it Lauren". Trick whispered.

"Grab him". Lauren said.

"Dyson or the Underfae? Albert asked.

"Trick. Grab Trick". Lauren said softly. She watched Albert's aura light up in delight as he grabbed Trick. He was so strong that he could hold Trick in the air never touching his back.

"Ooo wee. I would love to! Aife laughed.

The three walked behind Albert after Aife had conceded and allowed him to carry Trick downstairs. Once they arrived at the cage. Lauren waved them all back.

"Dyson you look scared as hell". Lauren laughed.

The wolf snapped as Lauren stepped inside of the cage. The Underfae stood back once he saw her.

She walked over to Dyson. "Shift". She said sending a pulse into him. Dyson had no choice he had to shift as she had ordered him to. Lauren was chomping at the bit not to laugh in his pathetic doggie eyes face.

"Ladies and my favorite gentleman, it's about to get gory. Look away if you must". Lauren said.

"Hello no. This is must see". Aife laughed. She never once thought to use her pulse on Dyson to command him to do something. He was not worth her touch other than trying to get Bo to see he wasn't good enough for her.

Bo stood watching. She couldn't do anything. It was practically a law that Lauren be allowed to decide what to do with them.

"Albert". Lauren called out softly after Dyson was in wolf form.

Albert walked over setting Trick down in the spot Lauren had pointed to. "Eat him once we step out of the cage". Lauren said sending another pulse into Dyson.

"Lauren! You can't be serious! Trick cried out. Lauren ignored him and went to the Underfae who cringed when she was close.

"Eat the wolf". Lauren said sending a strong pulse into the Underfae.

Aife couldn't record for laughing. This was too delicious and ironic for words.

Lauren and Albert had stepped out and Lauren pulled two chairs out and placed one in front Albert as she sat in the other one. She almost cringed at the screaming that came from Trick and Dyson but as a Doctor she had seen and heard much worse. Even in the operating room.

Once the UnderFae was finally done, Lauren stood up to leave. Aife and Bo stood watch and neither flinched. Bo did feel a bit bad given all that she and Dyson had shared but she couldn't be sure he didn't know about Lauren's true identity all of this time and even if she asked him, he would likely lie out of his ass to protect his ass and throw the blame back on Trick. He'd done it before.

"Do Succubi still hang out in Berlin? Lauren asked once they were all back upstairs. She had done her own research while she was studying Bo's anatomy. They could still hear the grunting from the Underfae but ignored it.

"Come with me sweetie and I will teach you and Isabeau all you need to know about us. Don't bother packing, we can shop from home". Aife laughed while clapping like a school teacher with new students.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bo_**

Bo admittedly was stunned by the recent events. She was not upset. Just a bit lost. She knew she and the others had agreed to allow Lauren to decide how Dyson and Trick were to be dealt with and even she was impressed by Lauren's originality. Trick was dead. Dyson was dead. Is their relationship dead too?

It had been a long slow burn after they left the Dal. Lauren wasn't paying much attention to her at all and it was starting to get to her Succubus as well. But what could she do other than everything she was doing? Trying to be there for Lauren in whatever capacity she would allow her to be.

She had taken a seat as they waited at the airport. Aife had said that since they were going back with a new Succubus she wanted to travel in style. They were waiting for her private pilot to gas up the plane and to ensure everything inside was spotless to the touch. She should have made the arrangements earlier but had no idea they would be going back so soon.

They didn't even pack any bags. Bo had called Kenzi and let her know where they were going but that she didn't want her tagging along. If she wanted to fix things with Lauren, she didn't need Kenzi's long standing feelings of Lauren being too inadequate for Bo to fog her mind. She needed to talk to Lauren as Bo and it needed to be a real talk not a two minute conversation that she expected to lead to their forever. Now that they had forever with Lauren being a Succubus and a witch. The latter was just as stunning as the first.

Things were still tense between them. Bo knew it was mostly her fault if not all. But she wanted to make a conscious effort to try and get them back on track. Her Succubus felt a bit of shame too. Why was Dyson's life so important to her that she was selfishly endanger Lauren and Kenzi's lives? She didn't love him Bo did. Once.

If Dyson wanted to give his life for her, she should have allowed him to. Ask him again in a hundred years? For what? He would have been left in her Dawning and she was still in love with Lauren. And since he was now dead her feelings for the Doctor had not waned. Not one ounce.

She was uncertain if Lauren wanted her to come with them or not. But she couldn't exactly stop her. They had bumped into each other awkwardly to which Lauren only responded to it with a half smile of a half smile. Bo sighed. She was starting to wonder if Lauren's anger was only Dyson or something else. They felt over even though neither of them had actually said the words.

Once Aife was satisfied that things were up to her standards they boarded the plane. Aife allowed Lauren to board before her and Bo followed Lauren.

"Well ladies pick a seat and your poison". Aife laughed gesturing to the plush seats. Bo had flown a few times but none of those seats were as comfortable as these.

"I'll have a glass of wine". Lauren said softly to the stewardess.

Bo didn't like it. She leaned over and said "I'll have the same". Giving the woman a warning look.

"Is there something wrong ma'am? The stewardess asked.

"Nothing our wine won't fix". Bo snapped.

Aife was laughing at the sight. Bo had so much to learn. The woman was happily married why would Bo think something was going to happen between she and Lauren?

"Isabeau mind your manners". Aife said softly.

"Can we go now? Bo asked. She wished they would have used Bashira. They would be there already.

"Do you need a nap? There's a couch in the back". Aife laughed.

For the first time Lauren looked at Bo. She knew what was wrong. Bo needed to feed. But she was obviously trying not to do so in front of Lauren.

"She's hungry". The Doctor said.

"I'm fine. I'm just ready to go. Not that big on flying". Bo said softly.

Lauren knew better. She had seen Bo in distress when she really needed to feed. "Bo you need to feed".

"She's right. If you want, you can feed off of Frankie. She really won't mind". Aife said.

"Frankie? Who the hell is that? Bo asked. She didn't know or never met a Frankie.

"Frankie is my stewardess. Although she might not be as nice since you all but snubbed her". Aife said.

Bo sat back. She just wanted off of the plane and hopefully this Frankie would return with their whine soon.

Frankie had returned with their wine and Bo downed hers as soon as they were given their glasses.

"Just bring the bottle". Aife said as Frankie nodded and walked away.

Bo ordered some actual food too. The more she ate, the sooner the flight would be over.

Once Frankie agreed to allow Bo to feed off of her and she returned they spent the next hour going over what they would do when they arrived. Aife had called ahead and made arrangements for them to have separate rooms but close enough for them to remain in close proximity. Lauren had listened intently. She had traveled all over the world but had never been to Berlin. Once Aife explained her status she let go of the breath of nerves she was holding.

From what she understood the area was literally swamped with Succubus. Aife had them all in check though. Albert would be joining them when he was ready. He told Aife he had a surprise for Lauren and wanted to work on it before her joined them. She promised him that she would look after Lauren and that she was in good hands as Aife thought herself to be the baddest most frightening Succubus out there. Well besides Bo.

Once Bo allowed herself to settle into the flight she was making mental notes of what she wanted to do as well. She had already earmarked a few spots in the castle for her and Lauren to have privacy to talk. Those Succubus she met the last time were greedy bitches and she could only imagine how they were going to react to Lauren.

Lauren is a Succubus and a witch! Bo looked at her. Lauren was drop dead gorgeous. Her blonde locks looked as though she had highlighted them. She smiled when the Doctor yawned and immediately offered her a blanket and pillow. "Sleep babe". She said softly.

Lauren didn't protest. She had been wanting to sleep just to get away from all that was clouding her head. After all the shit the Fae had put her through over the years only to learn that she was Fae too, she needed to find a way to rest her mind for the moment. She was still Lauren Lewis. She was still a Doctor. She didn't know Aife quite that well but she was Bo's mother and if anyone could teach her the ropes on being a Succubus, it was Aife. If worst came to worse she did know that Bo would protect her above anything else that they encountered or felt.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The chair she was sitting in felt as soft as a cloud. This was nice. This was quiet. This was a chance to reconcile everything she now knew in her head.

Bo watched Lauren finally settle and it hurt her heart. She wanted to be the seat she was sitting in. The blanket warming her up. The pillow she was reasting her head on.

 _ **Aife's castle**_

The trio had landed a mile away from the castle. Bo laughed wondering how she never noticed it before.

A limo drove them the short distance. Lauren looked refreshed and Bo was hopeful that meant that she would want to sit down and talk to the Succubus. Bo didn't want to crowd her but she knew how Lauren felt about the Fae especially after Nadia died. The woman had all but run away from them, in her mind at least. She was rightfully and deservedly pissed off.

Bo was so happy Albert was around now because Lauren had actually family that she could talk to and visit. She had no idea why he didn't come with them but Aife assured her that he would be joining them soon. She thought he may have stayed behind to take over the Dal or run it in their absence. The bar needed a lot of work and cleaning. This was good for them to get away. The recent memories were still thick in the air.

They pulled up outside of the castle and Aife escorted them in with the guards bowing towards the trio.

Bo slowly walked behind Lauren. She was certain she was angry. Angry enough to pass out again.

"Come on ladies. We have much to do! Aife laughed pointing down a long hall that lead to a staircase.

Bo sighed. What was Aife up to now? She just wanted to talk to Lauren before they all went to bed.

They reached the stairs and gawked at them. They were long winding stairs but were in pristine condition. Bo allowed Lauren to go up first when Aife gestured for them to go. Once they reached the top they saw two rooms on opposite sides of each other.

"These two are the biggest bedrooms in the entire castle besides mine". Aife said pointing at them.

"I will take the one on the right". Lauren said softly walking to it. When she entered her mouth dropped. When Aife said bedroom, she meant bedroom. The bed nearly took up the whole room but it was still quite spacious. There was a giant door leading to a balcony. A fireplace on opposite sides of the room and plenty of walking and closet space. For an old castle Lauren knew it had been remodeled. She wasn't in need of a shower yet but went to freshen up and her mouth dropped again. The giant bathtub faced a window leading to a spectacular view. She exhaled as she allowed the beauty to relax her.

Bo bowed her head after Lauren had entered her room and went to check her room out. Hers was exactly identical to Lauren's. She never noticed anything else as this was a room she hoped she didn't see a lot of. She wanted Lauren and would do any and everything to reconcile the distance that hung so heavily between them.

She walked back out as she noticed Aife was talking to one of her guards. She stood with her back against the wall. She knew Lauren wouldn't have gone back downstairs without them, so she would wait for her to come out. It wasn't late enough for bed yet.

Aife was on her phone after the guard had left so Bo didn't have a chance to get a word in. She had forgotten how powerful her mother was there. She didn't much like the Succubus she came across the last time she visited but knew they knew not to screw around with her.

Aife was done with her call when Lauren finally emerged from her room.

"I'm hungry". Lauren said softly.

"Well if the kitchen is anything like the bedrooms it should be hella stocked with food". Bo replied.

"Not that kind of hungry". Lauren said..

"I am way ahead of you Doctor, there are a few downstairs that will allow you to feed from them". Aife smiled.

Bo didn't like it. The place was practically crawling with Succubus after Succubus. Trying to keep her temper in check she simply walked towards the stairs. She wanted to see who Aife had lined up. She wasn't about to watch Lauren feed off of just anyone.

Aife laughed at Bo and gestured for Lauren to follow her daughter.

Once they were at the bottom Bo looked around and didn't see anyone but she could tell someone was close.

"Follow me". Aife said to the duo. As they walked Bo looked over at Lauren who kept her eyes straight ahead. Bo could tell she was really hungry. She knew those signs well and swallowed hard that Lauren would need a full feed soon.

"Well where are they? Bo asked after they had entered the throne room. Aife ignored her as she took her throne and faced them.

"Alfred! Bring them in". Aife ordered. Bo and Lauren turned around and saw only 2 women come in. One of them Bo recognized from the club and her Succubus growled.

"Easy Isabeau". Aife said softly.

Aife stood from her throne and walked down towards the ladies. They stood stiff awaiting her next move. She reached them and began to speak. "Dr. Lewis here needs to feed, I will allow one of you to volunteer who goes first".

"But my Queen..". One of the ladies started until she noticed Aife eyeing her.

"I won't accept any excuses. If you are about to tell me that you are refusing to help, I can find a nice, dark dungeon for you to sit and think about your disobedience". Aife snapped.

"My Queen you said she's a Doctor". The woman said.

"Skyla I also said she needs to feed and one of you may volunteer who goes first". Aife said.

"My Queen she looks like she needs a full feed". Skyla responded.

"That's right she does. That's why there are two of you. If she depletes the first one, she has a backup". Aife laughed.

Skyla and the other Succubus looked at each other but neither had said anything yet.

"I will start off with the one that volunteers. As I said she is a Doctor which means she is basically a genius and will learn very quickly how to feed from my demonstration". Aife laughed licking her lips as she looked back and forth between the women.

Bo didn't like it. Did Aife forget she's a Succubus too? Did she forget that Lauren was still her gf since they hadn't officially broken up yet? "Mom".

"She has to learn Isabeau and you do too". Aife said softly. She read Bo's aura and saw she was highly annoyed.

"Skyla can go first". Perri said.

"Bitch please. The Queen said volunteer not volunteer someone else". Skyla said.

"Enough! Aife snapped as Bo stood behind her tapping her foot.

"Dr. Lewis join us". Aife said softly waving Lauren over in their direction. Aife nooded her head waiting for Lauren to reach them.

Lauren slowly walked forward. She had no idea what Aife was about to do but she wasn't afraid of whatever it was.

"You two bitches must have forgotten or not know what I did with Renee and Shelly". Aife laughed.

"My Queen"...Skyla started.

"But if is of no consequence. I will decide for you". Perri will go first since she spoke her first". Aife said.

Perri hung her head. She thought for sure Skyla would go first or be chosen first. She too didn't like how hungry Lauren looked and how Aife looked at the moment.

When Aife felt Lauren close enough to hear her she began.

"Dr. Lewis allow me to show you how to feed without sex. Now what you need to know first is, you don't have to actually kiss the other person. You just need to get your Succubus aroused enough to feed. Now Perri here will kiss me and I hope she's brushed her teeth. Once her tongue penetrates my mouth long enough, it should wake my Succubus up. Once I start to feed I will back off, then you can feed. We all know you are in need of a full feed. Once you feel you have depleted Perri, drop her ass to the ground and grab Skyla". Aife laughed. This was going to be fun. She hoped Bo had been paying attention to learn this herself.

"Mom". Bo said softly.

"Unless you can teach the Doctor what I'm talking about Isabeau, watch and learn". Aife said over her shoulder.

"But that's not how you feed". Bo said.

"It is how you feed. You must have either been greedy or horny". Aife laughed.

"But Lauren's not a killer! Bo snapped.

"She's a Succubus. If she doesn't feed, she will die. Would you rather watch her die but not this bitch? Aife snapped as she held Perri by her shirt collar.

"She's not a killer! Bo snapped turning around in frustration.

"Fine Isabeau I will let this bitch live and if she doesn't get enough from these two, she can finish with you. Will that make you happy? Aife laughed. She knew Bo was hot for Lauren at the moment.

"But you said no tongue. I feed with tongue". Bo said.

"You're not the one feeding, she is". Aife said.

"If you two are done, can we get started? Lauren snapped.

"Sorry sweetie. Class is back in session". Aife laughed pulling Perri's lips to her.

Aife sighed in her mind as she felt Perri's tongue to enter her mouth. She wasn't as hungry as Lauren so she didn't feed long before she pushed Perri away.

"You saw her chi right? Aife asked gently.

"I did". Lauren responded.

"It's your turn but wait a minute". Aife said pulling a bottle of breath freshener spray from her pocket as she sprayed it inside Perri's mouth and her own. When the Succubus coughed, Lauren and Aife stood back waiting for her to finish.

"Now! We don't have all day! Aife screamed at Perri making Skyla jump too.

Perri jumped in front of Lauren waiting for her. Lauren hesitated for a moment and then took Perri's head into her hands. Gently leaning forward she alllowed Perri to kiss her.

Internally Lauren was disgusted. She never liked anyone that she wasn't attracted to kissing her but knew she needed this and it wasn't about feelings.

Bo on the other hand watched them for a few minutes until it looked like it was becoming too much for Perri to handle.

"Shit. You will know when you've had enough. It will feel like your stomach is full and you can't eat another bite of food". She said turning Lauren towards her and kissed her. She was saddened when Lauren didn't return her kiss but kept on until she knew Lauren's Succubus was ready. Bracing herself she waited for the onslaught that she knew was coming.

When Bo pulled Lauren off of Perri, Lauren's Succubus retreated. At least she knew what it felt like to stop. She pulled Bo closer and waited for her Succubus to wake up again. A thick blue ribbon of chi flowed between them. Bo watched as Lauren's eyes nearly matched it. She had to focus because Lauren was the one feeding. No matter how much she wanted the Doctor at that moment, she couldn't take the chance of feeding her own Succubus at the risk of Lauren's life.

Bo froze when Lauren pulled back almost five minutes later. She looked even more beautiful than Bo had ever noticed. She looked fed and happy. But happy about what? Her feed? Them? Or just the excitement of knowing when to stop?

"You're a fast learner. That will help you in the long run". Aife said smiling and giddy with glee.

"Yes well I've seen Bo feed and chi suck before". Lauren said.

Bo cringed. That was definitely a shot being fired at her. But she couldn't take that personally. Lauren had never been cruel and was likely just pointing out the obvious.

"How do you feel? Bo asked.

"Better. A lot better" Lauren said.

"I am sure there's a part of you that still craves human food too". Aife said. She felt like a teacher in an all Succubus school.

"She will need clothes too and so will I". Bo said. They really didn't pack anything but she trusted that Aife would get them whatever they wanted and how they wanted it.

"I know you want anything black and leathery. I don't know her clothing preference but any and everything is available at your requests". Aife said.

"That and I have no weapons here". Bo said.

"Isabeau. Isabeau. Isabeau. Your mouth is your best weapon sweetie". Aife laughed. A Succubus needing weapons? What?

"I may be a Succubus and a witch but I'm still a Doctor too". Lauren said softly.

"Awww you miss the labs and shit huh? Ok". Aife said pulling out her cell phone.

Bo and Lauren looked at her both puzzled.

"This is your Queen. Fire whomever is your best Doctor. They must have their office cleaned out by the end of the day. There's a new Doctor in town". Aife said laughing but knew her orders would be obeyed or else. She only kept hospitals and clinics for tourist seasons.

"That wasn't necessary. I was only saying that I'm still a Doctor". Lauren laughed.

"But you will be here for awhile right? There are plenty of Succubus here for you and Isabeau to learn from. I'm the best in the business though". Aife laughed.

Bo coughed.

"Ok ok sweetie mama's sorry. You're the second best in the business". Aife laughed.

"Food mom. Food". Bo said. Lauren hadn't eaten actual food in a long time and she was starting to worry it would affect her body.

"Follow me". Aife sighed. Bo was taking all of the fun out of her day but she could always find amusement in just about everything.

They followed Aife down another long hall and Bo started to smell something cooking. Lauren did too and her mouth was watering a bit.

They watched as two guards opened two doors and Aife walked in. Their mouths dropped when they saw what was in front of them. Every food you could think of to eat was lined up on buffet tables.

"What? I told you everything is available upon request and I knew you too would be starving for more than chi so I called ahead. Plus Isabeau I've seen your fridge and even I wouldn't eat that shit". Aife laughed.

Bo ushered Lauren to a seat. The chairs were so comfortable as they were waited on hand and foot. Bo smiled as Lauren devoured any and everything that she could get her hands on. Aife was right. The clubhouse wasn't up to these types of standards and for the first time she was wondering why she chose to live like that when she could be living like this.

She thought of Trick and what she would be inheriting from his death. It's sad she was thinking of that and not of him dying but it was Lauren's decision and he had done a lot of damage not telling her who she really was. How many years had Lauren been a slave to the Fae and he said nothing? Did nothing but watch her bow when they barked out orders? That day was over and Bo wanted and needed to try and make Lauren's new life better.

Once they were done eating they returned to the throne room and began to talk. They talked about everything. How Aife became Queen. How many Succubus were actually living there and how nasty were their attitudes. Bo still didn't like it but knew Lauren needed to learn about them, what she didn't know already that is.

Lauren had sat back watching them. She was trying to keep up with what Aife was saying. The woman seemed crazy but she exuded confidence and didn't flinch about anything that she was saying. She sounded like an older wiser Bo or an older wiser Queen Isabeau. She noticed how she spoke of her mother with a mixture of love and anger. The anger had to have been from her murder that none of the Fae had to pay for. But Aife paid in the most brutal of ways. She noticed Bo's distress as her Succubus surfaced and relented as Aife spoke. All things led back to Trick and his shit.

"Dr? Dr Lewis are you listening to me? Aife asked in a deep tone.

"Sorry? What was it? Lauren asked. She had tuned her out thinking about Trick. She wished she would have punished him another way. Perhaps in front of all of the Fae.

"I was asking how you were feeling? You do have other powers that we don't". Aife laughed. She should be a bit afraid but she wasn't. She was startled though when Lauren's eyes flashed yellow and blue.

"Sorry about that. Yes I do need to learn what kind of witch I am and how I cast spells". Lauren said softly

"Grandfather is here to help you sweetie". Albert said standing behind them.

The trio of Succubus stood admiring what he held in his hand.

Lauren swallowed hard. "What...what is that? She asked.

"I had to do a lot of digging around the Dal Riata as you can tell by the dirt on my clothes. The Blood King did do something right. He had a closet with your name on it". Albert said softly with a bite of anger.

"And you found that? Lauren asked pointing at Albert's hand.

"This and loads of books". Albert said pointing to a footlocker he had brought with him.

Lauren stared back and forth between his hand and the locker. In a matter of minutes her world would change again.

"Let's get started". Albert said pulling all of the Succubus out of their thoughts.

"What does she need to do first? Bo asked.

"First we need to see if this is really hers". Albert said throwing the staff at Lauren.

They all stood back as she lifted her hand to catch it. Once she did there was an immediate glow that surrounded her. Bo was afraid she was disappear into it. It was that bright but she didn't.

"Lauren? Bo called softly.

"Like he said. Let's get started". Lauren said mischievously staring at all of them.

"You break it, you buy it". Aife laughed.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_**Lauren**_

I could hear my breath as I panted. The power surging in me was almost better than the sex or love making I was ever a part of. It was great. My bones ached no more. My heart did a bit but not too much. I needed to be positive. I was still me. A new Fae but still me. The staff felt warm like that of holding a lover's hands on your wedding day. It felt nice even with my bundle of nerves as I had been playing around with it for hours. Luckily for me there was plenty of space to move around and practice like I was swinging a sword at someone but never landing a blow yet.

This is fun I laughed. It had been years that I smiled this much and felt this free. I was still angry at Trick and Dyson of course but they were dead now. There was nothing they could conspire to do to hurt me again. There was Albert. I already adored him. He had been so sweet since the day we met. I am sure my memories of our times from long ago will come to me in time, if not we can always create new ones. There was Aife. She actually had a written schedule of when she was going to continue training me on all things Succubus except for the sex part. We could both agree on that.

Of course thoughts of Aife led me to thoughts of Bo. If I am completely honest I can't handle Bo right now. It wouldn't be right or fair. Focusing on Bo would take my thoughts away from focusing on getting acquainted with who I am now. I know she came here for me when she didn't have to. So I hope she understands that we aren't one of my priorities right now.

I thought about her Dawning turned my Dawning. In her efforts to save Dyson she brought my grandfather to me. But the one thing I can't forget about is that she and Dyson were married in there. Who proposed? Who accepted? See what I mean? So many questions centered around Bo that I could get lost in them like I do with my lab work. Focus Lewis. Focus. You are Fae. You are surrounded by Fae. New Fae to you as you are new to them.

 _ **Aife's Throne room.**_

The trio had stood back as Lauren tried to get used to her staff that Albert had just thrown at her. It was an amazing feeling. From where they stood it looked like her hand was on fire and that the fire belonged there. She twirled it around and over her head like a majorette twirling her baton in a marching band.

Albert looked at her proudly but still kept his distance. They both had so much to learn about Lauren's powers and each other. This was the best place to do it because Albert knew he could trust Aife and nobody really knew who they all were except for those that Aife ruled over.

Lauren cringed for a moment as an idea had popped in and out of her head. She thought about going out into the large courtyard she had spotted as they entered the castle but didn't want the locals to see her exercising as she was not aware of what all she could do and her Science mind was running on overdrive about the many possibilities.

"Lauren". Albert said softly.

Lauren heard the whisper of her name and snapped into a threatening stance. Bo was struggling to contain her Succubus because the sight was so hot. Lauren's golden tresses were glowing and blowing like she was out in the elements.

"Easy sweetie. I was only going to tell you that I found a book with your staff". Albert said softly holding up his hands.

"Oh?! Lauren's eyes flashed three different colors, one of them being her original color. Bo nearly laughed knowing he had peaked her geeky mind.

Albert slowly walked over and grabbed the book out of the locker and walked it over to Lauren. Lauren extended her arm out to him and waited as he handed it to her. "Thank you".

The group jumped at Lauren's voice. Bo and Aife knew it was her Succubus tone.

Succubus? Lauren is a Succubus and a witch. Bo thought to herself. She would need for nothing. Would never have to ask for nothing. But she would. Lauren was always so polite and courteous. Being a new Fae would never change her mannerisms.

Lauren tried to put the staff down but it stood stiff on the floor. She laughed thinking that was one of it's powers to remain upright at all costs. She took a seat in the nearest chair and opened the book. She nearly sneezed when all of the dust flowed from between the cover and first page.

Lauren's eyes flashed three colors again as she flipped through the thick book at warp speed. When she was done she sighed.

"What happened? Albert asked.

"I was expecting to have to ramble off something to cast a spell but this was very, very simple in description". Lauren said.

"What you don't have to say double double toil and trouble? Aife smiled.

"No. I can speak as plainly as I wish and the spell would be cast. Apparently". Lauren softly shrugged.

"Well we just need to get you a test subject". Bo smiled supportively.

"I can help with that! Alfred bring me one of my prisoners. Preferably someone close to death". Aife ordered and watched as he bowed and left the room.

Lauren shook her head. What was she going to do? What could she do? As a Doctor her mind never stopped running. She looked at her hands and for the first time she started to wonder if they could have healed every patient that she had lost over the years. If she could have healed Nadia and freed her since she knew she was not in love with her like had been all of those years ago.

"You didn't know Lauren". Bo said softly. She had moved back so it didn't seem like she was hovering over Lauren.

"I could have saved so many had I known Bo". Lauren said dropping her head in her hands. She jumped when she felt a soft hand on her shoulders.

"You can't do anything about that now but you can try to save your patients going forward". Albert said softly.

"You're right". Lauren half sobbed.

"He's right Lauren you are going to do so many good things now. You will never have to doubt yourself or decisions again". Bo said never moving from her self-imposed spot.

"I know". Lauren said bowing her head. The guilt was still burning away at her insides.

Albert thought of Lauren's childhood. This was before Trick had the spell cast. He wasn't always around for Lauren's upbringing but was wondering if her mother had treated her badly because she saw what Lauren was becoming. They had agreed that they wouldn't tell her about her powers until the time was right. They had many enemies and if they found out about Lauren, they would have either attacked her or kidnapped her in revenge. They could have used her powers for their own purposes too.

Aife had told him about giving Bo to humans so that her father or any of the Fae would not find her. Surely the daughter of Hades and granddaughter to the Blood King would have meant something worth trading for the Fae. Aife never trusted anyone but LouAnn and even she turned out to be Trick's ally.

But Lauren's mother was not Aife. She didn't give her up out of protection or love. She gave her up out of spite and hatred. When he took Lauren in, she was bitter from it all but was so focused on her studies that her mother became a distant memory. She wasn't even invited to Lauren's many graduations.

Well Lauren had just been reborn. There was no need for her mother because Albert would be her family now. He would be there every step of the way. They would learn together because her mother was a witch too and her grandmother was a Succubus. Having both of their powers was going to help her immensely and Lauren deserved it and so much more. She didn't have a spiteful bone in her body and truly cared about people. Albert was a good man and hoped his influence was her saving grace.

They all turned when Alfred had returned with a patient for Lauren to practice on. He was minutes away from death and it took some time just getting him out of his cuffs and bed. He had threatened to kill Aife and she had him locked away for his treachery. He wanted her to allow him to be treated at one of her hospitals for free and she declined and was threatened in his anger.

"What's wrong with this fucker again? Aife laughed.

"He's a human with Pancreatic Cancer my Queen". Alfred said softly.

"A human threatened you? Bo asked.

"Yes I wouldn't allow him free treatments so he threatened me". Aife laughed. She would have helped him had he not been so abusive to his wife. Aife never went for men disrespecting women in any fashion. She had seen too many years of that with Isabeau and Trick.

"I begged you! The man snapped at Aife.

"I did your wife a favor locking your coward ass up. But if you feel like picking on someone your own size, bring it on sweetie" Aife winked.

"Mom..". Bo said.

"He deserves it Isabeau. He beat his wife within an inch of her life. I won't stand for that shit, whether I'm the Queen or not". Aife snapped. Her anger was building. He was lucky that she allowed him to live but after reading up on his condition she knew it was better to let him live and suffer with the accompanying pain.

"Ladies". Albert said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Right. Sorry Dr. Lewis". Aife laughed. She was ready to throw down. Using her Succubus abilities wouldn't be sufficient in dealing with that asshole.

"I will help you but don't even think that I am condoning a wife beater". Lauren bristled towards the man.

"You won't regret this". The man mumbled softly.

"You might if she's wrong". Aife laughed taunting the man.

Not wasting any more time Lauren grabbed her staff and stood back away from the man. "Heal him". She said softly and the other three jumped behind her as not to be hit by whatever was about to come out of her sword.

The light was bright and blinding. Aife pulled her sunglasses from the top of her head and put them on. Bo and Albert could only close their eyes and hope Lauren would be done soon.

"Now feed me". Lauren said coolly.

Bo thought that she meant her and opened her mouth with her eyes still closed. After a few seconds when she didn't feel her chi being pulled she opened her eyes. They all opened their eyes and they all went wide. Lauren was feeding from her staff and her lips weren't even touching it.

"How did you do that? Aife laughed.

"After I finished healing him, I felt a bit drained. I wasn't sure it would work but once I spoke it, the chi just poured out of the staff". Lauren said licking her lips. This thing was going to be her best friend.

"How do you really feel? Bo asked after Aife had Alfred come forward to take the man away.

"I feel great and so should he". Lauren said pointing to the patient.

"How will we know she cured him? Bo asked.

"I will have him taken to my hospital and have some tests run. They know when I request results I want them right now". Aife said.

"That's cool". Bo said softly.

"Alfred be a dear and see that my wishes are obeyed". Aife winked in his direction. He knew that she meant once they found out he was to be murdered in the most horrific manner. It wouldn't have to be this way had he not insulted his Queen. As far as the rest of the group was concerned he would be leaving town.

"As you wish my Queen". Alfred bowed as much as he could holding the man as two Ogres picked him up and carried him the rest of the way out.

Lauren stood back and started swinging her staff around again. She wasn't being arrogant but after what she had just done and seen, she wanted both hands to be used to it should she ever need them to be in the case of an emergency or brawl. She wasn't expecting to have to fight anyone soon as Aife had ordered she, Bo and Albert were not to be touched without consent and even then they would need Aife's approval too.

Aife knew the place was filled with Succubus but that didn't mean that they were all nice and obedient. That's why she had ordered a party to be thrown the next night. She really wanted it to be on the night they returned but wanted to give Lauren time to get her feet under her a little first.

Aife could already smell the Succubus breath all over the new Succubus in town. They were going to have a tailor brought in soon. Department stores were never Aife's style that's why her outfits fit her so well. She never paid for them though once the tailor touched her she thralled him.

"Flowers! Lauren screamed as she turned to an empty vase. Aife laughed when roses appeared inside of it.

"Damn this girl is gonna save me a lot of calls and effort". Aife laughed again.

"Lobster! Lauren said turning towards Bo and watched as one appeared in her hands.

"Uhhh Lauren thanks but I didn't ask for this". Bo laughed trying to keep her fingers out of the lobster's grip.

"But you said you wanted a lobster dinner...oh wait". Lauren said pointing her staff at Bo and watched as the Succubus turned around.

"Lauren...". Bo said.

"Backrub". Lauren said and laughed as Bo flinched as a masseuse appeared behind the Succubus and began rubbing her back.

"That's enough for now". Lauren nodded towards Albert.

"Speak for yourself". Bo moaned as the backrub was doing her wonders. She handed off the lobster to Alfred and he took it away to be steamed.

Lauren and Albert turned to leave the throne room as Lauren was about to show him his living quarters for the duration of their trip. His was close to Aife's but far enough away from Lauren's should she ever entertain any guests. He liked it that way. Just because she was a Succubus, he didn't need to hear it or see it.

Lauren had never put her staff aside or tried to put it down again. It was like the thing was clingy but she didn't mind.

"What am I going to do? Bo asked facing the spot she last saw Lauren occupy.

"Well if you don't know that why did you bother to make the trip? Aife laughed.

"I really don't know who she is anymore. But Lauren could always get anyone to fall in love with her". Bo said softly.

"Isabeau. We're Succubi. We rarely fall in love. But there are no couples here that I am aware of. If you still want her, you better fight for her because the human side of her is still there. Nearly single and ready to mingle". Aife said walking towards the doors. She was ready to retire to her quarters for the day as well.

Bo watched Aife leave and was stuck in place. She was right. She was going to have to fight to keep Lauren as her girlfriend. If they were even girlfriends anymore. The lobster bit was touching. Though at that moment Bo would have preferred Lauren as the appetizer, entree and dessert. But she wasn't hers yet. Not officially.

She was Nadia's. Bo didn't regret freeing Nadia because it was supposed to free Lauren too until she recommitted herself. All of that was for nothing. Bo was a sneeze away from death trying to get the healing mask to save Nadia's life. Save Lauren's life or the life she could have had, had she taken Nadia and run.

Bo was thinking about Lachlan now. Why out of the blue did he want Nadia free? Or did he want Bo's attention solely on the Fae should Lauren have left?

Bo would have been his puppet because she would have always wondered what he did to Lauren. If he had her killed. Which lead her back to thoughts of Ryan. Ryan was fun for about two minutes because her mind always drifted back to Lauren. She was grateful that Trick had stopped that marriage because he seemed like the clingy type before she even thralled him. A thousands years of marriage for her wouldn't work unless it was with Lauren.

She sighed. Lauren was different with her today but Bo needed to be different now too. She needed to focus on repairing their relationship while they still have one.

She needed to stop wallowing and go for what she wanted again. This time with a stronger commitment. They were literally in a dangerous place. With all of those Succubus out there and Lauren being drop dead gorgeous, Bo was in for the biggest fight of her love life.

"Let's do this". Bo said with her eyes flashing blue. She headed towards the kitchen first to see if she could make that lobster dinner big enough for two.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Light Fae compound.**_

Kenzi had waited around for hours waiting to see the Ash. The guards pretended that they didn't recognize her when she first arrived and shoved her into a chair to wait for them to come back to her. And they hadn't. One did bring her a glass of water which she quickly poured out. If they were trying to calm her down, they needed to bring something a lot stronger.

Hale was being a jerk. She knew he had ordered them to keep her out of his office and face. That was insulting. He didn't want her out of his face when he needed her help on a case the previous day. How powerful could he be if he was the Ash and still needed help from a self-proclaimed PI?

The case was too easy though. He likely asked her for help just to keep her away from the part of the compound that wasn't her sleeping quarters. It was the only place she had to go. She couldn't go to the Dal Riata because Trick and Dyson were dead and this was the only place she would feel safe. She wanted to curse Bo for leaving her behind while they all frolicked in Berlin. She didn't even tell Kenzi she was going until the last minute when Kenzi didn't have a chance or time to pack to join them.

She jumped out of her seat when she finally saw Hale walking towards her.

"Kenzi what is it? I am a very busy man right now". Hale said softly. He was still trying to smoothe things over with the Elders who were stil mad about Dyson and allowing the human Doctor to go. Hale still hadn't told them that Lauren was Fae now.

"Did you send anyone to Berlin? Kenzi asked tapping the heel of her boot on the floor.

"Kenzi we discussed this already. I will not be sending anyone over there. Aife would have them killed on the spot for any interference". Hale said rolling his eyes. He thought she was coming to ask for food.

"You can't sneak someone tiny over there? Someone none of her goons could catch on foot? Kenzi asked.

"Kenzi, Bo was adamant that you stay here". Hale said.

"They would never catch me or know I was there until I was in Bo's presence". Kenzi said.

"Kenzi the place is crawling with Succubi. Unless I could staple you to Bo's ass, you will be in danger. That's why she left you here". Hale said.

"You could talk to Aife before I went over". Kenzi smiled hoping that would convince him.

"Hell naw. I like my ass and the air in my lungs. I will not talk to her. And you won't go over there. Don't make me get an Ogre to literally sit on you". Hale laughed.

"But I want to help. What if Bo needs me? Kenzi groaned.

"No. You want to meddle. Bo doesn't need anyone but Lauren and her mother right now. You know that, that's why you're pouting like a little school girl". Hale laughed again.

Kenzi wasn't about to roll on him with her scheming. He knew her almost as well as Bo did, if not more. He had a front row seat to Kenzi harping about Bo making a choice and when she did, Kenzi groaned even more because of her bullshit bias about Bo picking the human Doctor and not the coveted Fae wolf.

"So you still won't help me huh? Kenzi asked raising her eyebrow.

"You will be fed and protected. Anything you ask for will be brought in. You can go outside and walk around the grounds but only with three guards. In other words, sit your ass down and stay down unless you need something". Hale said.

"Ok but you didn't need to say that like that! Kenzi stomped her foot nearly breaking her heel.

"That's how Bo told me to say it". Hale laughed handing her a piece of paper. Sure enough Kenzi recognized Bo's handwriting.

"Shit". Kenzi groaned. She was getting bored and was starting to feel like a prisoner.

"Like I said I'm a busy man. I have to go". Hale said turning around leaving the young woman stunned where she stood.

 ** _Aife's castle_**

Lauren had retired to her room and took a nice hot bath. It took her some time to put her staff down. It almost seemed as if it sensed danger but Lauren knew there wasn't danger near. She was getting used to her powers and could get a sense of her own what was good and what was bad. She suspected it was warning her of all the Succubus that were around. The resident two weren't threats so it had to be someone or groups on the streets. The castle was far away from any main street and she doubted any of them would storm Aife's castle in attack mode. Or without invitation or notice.

She took a deep breath and sipped her wine. Her room had been stocked since she was in it last. A small wine rack and mini bar was on the darkest side of the room. A mini fridge was on the opposite side of it. Nothing else had been disturbed. As compulsive as Lauren was, she would know what was touched and what was not. She detected that Bo must have told Aife what her choice of wine was.

It was nippy out so she lit the fireplace and walked over to look out into the night. Her view was even more stunning at night. The lights shining over the area had her mind spinning. Wondering what people were doing. Where were they going? And who with?

She hoped they would be there for awhile. She wanted to study Succubus life up close and personal. She had been up and close with Bo but never really watched how other Succubus lived. Bo's life always had some kind of drama going on. Likely from pissing off someone she came across while working on a case.

Lauren's Doctor mind was curious how they ticked when they weren't the granddaughter of the Blood King. She planned to ask Aife to take her out and allow her to watch to live without interfering in what they did or said to Lauren. She wasn't fishing for love. She knew it. She felt it. She just wanted to be able to love the Succubus within her. Love herself as a Succubus.

She knew how Bo would feed. After Aife's demonstration she knew sex wasn't always needed to feed. She had to admit to herself that with Bo it was never sex. It was always making love. Even their first time together. That's why she nearly ripped her shirt off in anticipation. She bit her lip and bowed her head when she heard a soft knock at her door. The castle was so quiet she could probably hear anything no matter where she stood in her room. Tightening her robe she walked over to answer it.

Pulling the thick door open she was surprised to see Bo. "Bo?

"Hi. Do you mind if we come in? Bo asked.

"We? Lauren asked tightening her robe again.

Bo half smiled and pointed towards one of Aife's guards pushing a dinner cart.

Lauren hesitated for a moment, then licked her lips and nodded. The smell of the food told her that Bo had requested something scrumptious.

"I had the chef turn the lobster that you gave me into dinner for two". Bo smiled as she held the door for the guard.

The ladies stood silent while the guard rolled the cart over to Lauren's small dinette set and set the food up. He had everything including candles.

Lauren poured herself and Bo a glass of wine. She was happy and touched about the dinner but knew she wanted to keep the heavier stuff about them for another time.

The guard helped them with their seats and left the room. Bo took a deep breath allowing the aroma to calm her senses. She had never once been so attracted to a Succubus in all of her life. But then again besides Aife and the other Succubus she had met in Berlin, she didn't really know any others.

The chef had prepared the lobster with steamed broccoli and loaded baked potatos.

"Bo". Lauren said noticing the Succubus across from her hadn't lifted her fork or wine glass yet.

"It's just dinner Lauren. I know it's late and it wouldn't be right or fair to talk about us now". Bo said softly finally lifting her fork to take Lauren's mind off of something she wasn't about to ask for or talk about.

They mutually sighed. Bo took it as a good, small sign that Lauren hadn't broken up with her yet but she wasn't about to push. She wasn't about to give up on the Doctor. They had a long way to go before they would be as close as they were. Lauren needed to learn how to be a Succubus and a witch. Even though they saw a little of her powers down in Aife's throne room, she needed to learn more. She deserved to learn more.

Bo knew she too still had so much to learn about being a Succubus and there wasn't one that she met yet that wouldn't be a hands on teacher as Aife was when she only knew her as Saskia. She half laughed thinking of how she killed and had no remorse about it.

Lauren wasn't that way. Lauren was still a Doctor which meant she valued life. If Bo didn't know everything about Lauren yet, she knew that was true. She hated that she was a Succubus because of how strong the hunger gets when they need to feed. But after watching Aife show her how to feed, she knew Lauren would be careful not to take a life. She would never do that unless lives had been or were being threatened.

 ** _Aife and Albert_**

"Well she did have one of my chefs to cook up dinner for two". Aife said walking the halls with Albert. They were far from Bo and Lauren's rooms.

"I don't know this Bo that well. But I see how Lauren looks at her. They have problems that goes without saying. I saw the way they looked at each other when Lauren returned before she went on her missions. That's not something that should be resolved over one dinner". Albert said softly. He still adored Aife but he would keep it real and honest with her.

"Isabeau is a lot of me and her father. But she was raised by humans so she has a soft spot for them. I have seen them look at each other too. There is a lot of affection there". Aife said staring straight ahead. She almost seemed lost in thought.

"Two Succubus falling in love is rare. But then again your Isabeau is rare. I can tell". Albert said.

"As I told Trick, her father is Hades. So there is all kinds of nasty in my daughter but I don't really see her wigging out like that again unless she absolutely has to". Aife said still staring ahead.

"A bastard in every sense of the word". Albert said.

"Hades or Trick? Aife laughed finally looking at her old friend.

"Both". Albert chuckled.

"True. Very true". Aife laughed again.

"Should we be expecting to see him any time soon? Albert asked.

"From what my very discrete contacts have told me he is safely locked in Tartarus. He is weak". Aife said.

"The darkest hell if I ever heard of one". AIbert said.

"What about you old friend? Are you going to look for him? Aife asked with an emphasis on him.

"Stephen? I am not sure. My daughter seemed to favorite him over Lauren. Not sure if he has discovered his own powers yet but I am sure he would be an Incubus like me". Albert explained.

"But that could be dangerous having him out there and not knowing where Lauren is and her powers with my daughter by her side". Aife said.

"So you do think they will stay together then? Albert chuckled.

"I don't know but judging by the way Isabeau looks at her, she won't allow Lauren out of her sight. Even to bathe but then again she would join her". Aife laughed.

"Ok. Ok. Stop right there with that please". Albert laughed.

"She's loyal. You can trust that. She loves hard. Look at her human friend. She claimed her without even knowing her a year yet" Aife said.

"I shouldn't worry. Lauren was a Doctor before she even knew she was Fae. If anyone knows what to do with a body, she would know". AIbert said.

"Ok. Ok. Stop right there with that please". Aife responded. The old friends both laughed.

"On that note I will retire to my room for the night. I want to be fresh and relaxed should my granddaughter need me". Albert said.

"I am going to check on everything before I head in myself. Good night old friend". Aife smiled softly. She adored Albert but that's as far as they would ever go.

 ** _Bo and Lauren._**

"How's your lobster? Bo asked.

"Fine thanks". Lauren said with a mouthful.

"It better be. He took long enough preparing everything". Bo said taking another bite of her own and drowning it in butter.

"Bo you have never been patient and you know that". Lauren said softly.

"Well I wanted him to hurry before you went to bed and I never liked day old lobster". Bo said.

"Well look who's a seafood buff". Lauren said.

"No. No. It's nothing like that. I just like my lobster a certain way and thanks for this by the way". Bo said.

Lauren thought of her brother. He loved Lobster too. That's what she thought of the first time Bo mentioned lobster.

"Lauren? Are you ok? Bo asked softly. They had a great flow going once they had sat down to eat. They talked about the weather. Taking a tour. How long they both wanted to stay there before returning to Toronto. Bo had already called Hale to check on Kenzi and knew she was being a pest long before she called.

"I was just thinking of my brother". Lauren said.

Bo nearly choked on her broccoli. "Brother? She choked out.

"I know. I know. I rarely talk about him, if ever". Lauren.

"Do you know where he is? Bo asked curiously.

"Bo don't". Lauren smiled softly.

"Don't what? Bo asked.

"Don't go looking for Stephen. He's better off out there away from us". Lauren said.

"You mean you don't think that he knows he's Fae too? I got it". Bo nodded giving Lauren a thumbs up.

"Right. Plus my brother and I never parted on the best of circumstances. He was angry with me and probably still is". Lauren said.

"Ok. Well you just say the word if you ever want me to look for him or if you want to look for him, I will help you. Don't forget mom has a lot of influence and connections too. We are bound to find him". Bo said stabbing another piece of broccoli like she was mad at it.

"My grandfather may go looking for him so this conversation could be all for nothing". Lauren said taking a bite of her potato.

"That's true and Aife wouldn't hesitate to help him. She adores him you know. I can see it in her eyes and the way she talks to him. She never looked at Trick like that". Bo said.

"Yeah. They might. I just don't want to look for him. It's not like he hasn't been looking for me". Lauren said.

Bo got up from her seat to put some soft music on. She could see this was becoming a painful conversation for Lauren. Aife had stocked them well with all kinds of classical music.

"Would you like to dance? Bo asked.

"Bo...". Lauren said.

"We will dance until this song is over. I promise". Bo smiled softly. She hated the song but wanted to take Lauren's mind off her brother and apparent pain at the subject.

The Doctor rose up and took Bo's hand. They swayed slowly. Bo fought against the urge to inhale Lauren's scent. She didn't want to wake her Succubus up for a night neither of them needed right now.

"Bo...". Lauren said.

"Yes? Bo asked.

"The song is over". Lauren laughed.

"Oh sorry. If you're finished I will wheel this out". Bo said pointing towards the table and dinner cart.

"You can take everything but my wine". Lauren said pulling her wine glass off of the table.

"Ok". Bo said as she hurried picking up the plates and and utensils from the table. Gently placing everything on the cart. She felt it was only right for her to clean up since she was the one that asked Lauren to eat with her.

"Ok Dr. Lewis thank you for joining me for dinner. Will you be joining me for breakfast? Bo asked hopefully.

"I am not sure your mom wants to train me again". Lauren said apologetically.

"Ohhhh. That's good. Training will do the both of us some good". Bo smiled. She felt better when she realized Aife was still helping Lauren. Trick never cared for the Doctor or her wellbeing. It was wonderful having family care for the woman she still loved.

"Thank you...Bo". Lauren said watching the Succubus leave.

Bo didn't speak she only winked and turned to push the cart out into the hallway. Once she was there she waved for a guard to come to take it back towards the main kitchen. And it was one hell of a kitchen from what Bo saw of it. Everything was shiny and brand new.

Taking a deep breath and trying to shake off her wants and needs to run and capture Lauren in a deep and telling kiss, she turned towards her bedroom doors and walked in.

Walking to her closet she pulled out a negligee and new Kimono. She was ready to take a bath. She walked to her gigantic bed and laid everything out. She heard her room phone ringing and went to answer it. She licked her lips.

"I thought we said we weren't going to talk about our love life tonight". Bo laughed into the phone.

"Uhhh I'm not Dr. Lewis". Aife laughed.

"Oh sorry mom. What's up? Bo asked trying to shake off her blush.

"Don't worry these are private lines. Nobody can pick up a phone and hear the other phone lines". Aife said. She was insistent on that when she had the phones installed. She didn't trust guests that she invited to stay but Bo, Albert and Lauren would always be welcome.

"Ok. Now then what's up? Bo asked again.

"Stephen". Aife said.

"Ahh yes. Lauren's brother. Look mom she told me about him and asked me not to look for him for her". Bo said softly.

"We won't be looking for him for her. We will be looking for him for Albert". Aife said. She knew what it's like to have a child away from you no matter how grown up and a pain in the ass they are.

"Ok. Ok. We will look for him for Albert. That's not going back on my word. Lauren did say that Albert may look for him". Bo said.

"We will look once Lauren feels she has mastered her Succubus training and trust me, you will both learn many things". Aife laughed.

"You're such a softie mom". Bo said.

"Shit. If you tell anyone, they wouldn't believe you or it". Aife laughed agian.

"No they won't. Good night mom". Bo laughed.

"Good night sweetie". Aife said softly. She nearly dropped a tear hearing Bo call her mom again.

Bo hung up her phone and turned back to her sleepwear. "Now it's hot and cold shower time. The hot to wash the earthly dirt off of me. The cold to wash my sexual thoughts away". Bo laughed.

TBC

I know. "When are Bo and Lauren gonna talk about them? They will. Remember they are still a couple.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Lauren_**

I had been at it for hours pouring over the book my grandfather had found with my staff. My grandfather. That was still something that I needed to get used to. I had long separated myself from my family but I am happy to have him around. Family. Real blood.

I plan on getting as close to him as possible before it's all said and done. I am sure he is nothing like Trick however. He could have stayed home and never given me my staff and that book. But he didn't. He could have stayed inside the temple and never told me the truth, but he didn't. He could have treated me like he knew it all and I didn't know anything at all, but he didn't. He's still here. Somewhere. That I know. That I can feel.

I am still trying to reconcile my witch powers with my Succubus. I am Fae now. Either get used to it or die. I had already tried to feed and well it didn't work like Aife had instructed me to. I am somewhat tired but that is likely my body needing the rest my curiosity hadn't afforded it last night. I had gotten some coffee and snuck into one of the training rooms Aife had pointed out to us yesterday. I had my staff and my book.

I will need to get in a nap eventually. We still have a party to attend tonight. I would hate to miss it and embarrass Aife since she had gone through a lot planning it. I had never seen so many people on a list. Not even my Graduation from Yale had that many people.

I need something to practice on. The guard I had tried to feed from had gone to search for someone else. I was alone and it felt a bit daunting. There was nothing in this room but space and two small tables. Nothing breakable which is good considering just about every vase and picture in this place is beautiful. Some of Aife. Some of Bo, even as a little girl. However there are none of Trick. There is one gigantic one of someone that must be Bo's grandmother in a room all by itself. I imagine that is where Aife goes to think of her or to talk to her. I had seen Bo talk to the only picture she had of Aife over the years. It had to be one she snuck because Aife is not really smiling in it.

I started swinging my staff around. I wasn't trying it out to fight as I am sure my Succubus would take care of that if and when she is ever needed but if I can keep from fighting at all, the Doctor in me would prefer it.

I had put on a tank top, sweat pants, and flip flops when I came down here early this morning. Once I was guided to this room, I kicked my shoes off and made myself comfortable. The ground was cold as you can imagine but comfortable. The cold will likely help me stay awake and alert. Ahhh what the hell, I will throw on my top and go for a jog around the courtyard. That will clear my head and get me really pumped.

 _ **Bo**_

Well shit. I might have to sneak this bed home. It is the best night of sleep I have had in all the days since Lauren returned.. I wanted to get a good nights rest so that I would be up and ready for my talk with her. I hadn't forgotten that she said we could talk today.

Unlike the talk I promised her and had forgotten about unless you count the talk about Nadia. But look how long Lauren had waited then. Blocked calls. Avoiding the lab at all costs. Shitty. Shitty. Shitty. That's what it was.

First thing I need to do is shower. Although I had a good night of sleep, I tossed and turned all night. I could tell you what my dream was about but it's not really relevant right now. I walked over to the closet to pick something to wear. When I looked out the window, the sight I saw made me want to stay naked.

Lauren was running. Her golden locks were flying in the wind. She was sweating. She looked tastier than anything that I was thinking of having for breakfast. I licked my lips as I was now sweating and my eyes were flashing blue. Her speed was spiking my arousal. Shower Bo. Take a shower. I said trying to calm my Succubus down. Reluctantly pulling myself away from the window I picked out some jeans and a tank top. I wanted to go join Lauren but this was her time. If she wanted me to join her, she would have offered. I hope the water is ice cold because I would need a cold and hot shower this morning.

I stepped under the multitude of shower heads and took a lot of deep breaths. Thoughts of Lauren were flowing over me faster than the water could.

Mom had done her homework. She had my favorite shampoo and soap all lined up for me. I wondered if she did the same with Lauren but wouldn't go prying into her room. I was lucky that she agreed to eat with me last night. I had to say I didn't eat all of my lobster before I asked her to dance. And was that dance too short or what? My body barely warmed to hers before it was over. It sucked but I wasn't going to tell her that. It would make her feel guilty and that's not what I wanted or want to happen.

Besides there are two new sides of her I have yet to learn about. To experience. We don't even know if her Succubus will react to mine or me. I know more about being a Succubus than she does. Those women are hard to keep in check, but mine always responded to Lauren. But how was I going to convince her to let hers out so I can see how hers responds to me? She's the most beautiful witch that I have ever seen though.

Shake it off Bo. Wash your hair, wipe your ass and get dressed. There is no telling where mom is and if she's up, but being the Queen I am sure she is. Probably having breakfast and coffee with Albert.

How great is that guy?! I love that Lauren has family now. I always felt bad that she only had Nadia for so many years. Damn Fae. Wtf was that shit about? Keeping her in servitude just because they wanted her to work for them? Bullshit. Lauren is a Doctor. She lives to save lives without having a cursed hanging over her. Girlfriend. Shit. Am I still hers? That's it. I've had it with this shower. You will never get answers, if you don't ask the questions.

I texted Hale to check in on Kenzi. That girl never sits down. But it was still early so hopefully she was still sleeping and not being too much of a pain in the ass. I couldn't bring her. I didn't want to bring her. She would only want to go sightseeing. The only sight I am interested in is Lauren and this is more of a business trip. Mom had already told me about the Succubus hanging out here. I can't have Kenzi here with them around, she would only get in the way of Lauren's training. Who am I kidding? I need training too. I don't think I could find a better Succubus to learn from then mom.

 ** _Aife and Albert._**

"Aife". Albert said softly.

"Good morning Albert". Aife smiled.

"Aife you are staring". Albert chuckled.

"I'm sorry. It's just so good to see you. I never thought I would after you came to tell me about mom". Aife said softly. She was still angry about Isabeau's murder but Albert wasn't to blame.

"It's still good to see you too old friend. But as I see it, if your daughter hadn't been stubborn like her mother, than I wouldn't have found or seen my granddaughter again". Albert responded.

"Hey you said it. She can be stubborn. She gets that from me. I never believed in rules either. Trick was smart to send you for me. If I had found out about mother any other way, I would have busted out of my dawning, rules be damned". Aife confessed.

Albert laughed. Aife would have too. If someone told her to stop something she would be doing it before they ever finished the word. "That's true".

"You never told me you had a granddaughter or a family". Aife said poking him playfully.

"Trick was supposed to do that. That bastard went against our agreement so I guess he couldn't have said he was harboring a Fae as a slave, without smearing his goodly king image". Albert said turning serious.

"I didn't know about any of it. Had I known I would have gotten her away from those bastards. I just think Isabeau's Succubus recognized it on some level. That's the only reason I can come up with. A Succubus can always spot another Succubus. Something she hasn't learned to do yet. Like the time I spotted her during one of those ridiculous speed date things. I took one look at her and felt she was my daughter but I wasn't sure until I tested her chi". Aife explained.

"Perhaps". Albert said shaking his head.

"I know. I know. I don't know much about them either. There is obviously a few problems between them. And I barely know about Isabeau's love life as it is. But I know she must be serious about Lauren to come here when she could be home drinking the Dal empty with her Kenzi". Aife said.

"I won't watch my granddaughter be disrespected". Albert said.

"Isabeau's aura is really bright when she looks at her. You can't fake those kind of emotions. Besides my party is tonight and that will be all about introducing Lauren to the Succubus that are here and haven't fled since my return". Aife said.

"I've never been much for parties". Albert confessed. He felt awkward just being there but he wanted to be available for Lauren.

"Then just stick close to me or my guards. I will party enough for the both of us". Aife laughed.

"I don't dance either". Albert laughed.

"Oh sweetie you don't have to. But let me know if any of my guests get too touchy feely or just mention my name and those bitches will back off real quick". Aife laughed again.

"Ok. Ok. Time for breakfast then? Albert asked.

"Already ready in the main dining room. I am sure my daughter and Lauren are busy doing other things". Aife smiled.

"Coffee and danish or bagels sounds good to me". Albert laughed walking towards the door.

"You can have anything you ask for. If it's not here someone will go and get it". Aife said waving him forward.

 ** _Kenzi and Hale_**

"Yo Ashole. Any word yet? Kenzi asked.

"Kenzi it's the Ash and no". Hale sighed.

"This is bullshit. I should be over there. Helping Bo". Kenzi stomped.

"If you go over there, the only help you will find is a ride to the nearest airport courtesy of Aife". Hale said. He wasn't about to cross that Succubus. Bo was still a kitten compared to her. He had already tried sending one person over there and they had been sent back in a body bag with Aife's signature all over his smiling face.

"Bo needs me. She needs my advice". Kenzi said taking a beer from one of Hale's guards.

"Bo doesn't need any help other than her mother's Kenzi. I know. _We_ all know. You don't like Lauren but after what she had done to Dyson and Trick, I'm staying out of it from now on". Hale said.

"I don't dislike Lauren. I just don't trust her". Kenzi snapped. Perhaps she had gotten out of bed too early.

"But Bo does and that's what eating your ass up". Hale laughed. Kenzi wasn't fooling anyone. He was centuries older than her and had heard plenty of bullshit answers from suspects as a cop.

"Hello have we all forgotten about what she did at the first Ash's request? Kenzi asked.

"They wanted each other Kenzi. Does it even matter how it happened? Especially now that they are a couple and besides I saw them afterwards while we were all trying to save Dyson's ass. If I hadn't been sitting at my desk Bo would have taken Lauren consensually all over my desk, even in her anger, she loves that woman. Now get used to it or get out of my office with your moping. I have work to do". Hale said taking a stack of paper from one of his guards.

"Maybe I can help with that". Kenzi offered.

"Uhh no. It's Fae business and besides I've seen your chicken scratch. I'm shocked Bo can read that mess. Now please, go". Hale laughed waving her out.

"Fine but this is not over". Kenzi said.

"Lauren and Bo aren't over either. No matter how much you want them to be. Now go". Hale laughed again. It must have been a 24 hour attempt trying to put Kenzi in timeout as a kid. Hale was Fae but that didn't mean that his mother didn't put him in timeout but Kenzi was still a little girl in many ways. One, thinking that Lauren and Bo were bad for each other. Two in thinking a single girl could give relationship advice. Especially to a Succubus about another Succubus. A Succubus? Lauren? Hale chuckled and dug into his paperwork. Most of it was about Lauren no longer being under the Light's control as she was Fae and for the time being unaligned. Something the Elders were already on his ass about too. But it wasn't his business to force her to choose. Lauren is a witch too. He liked his family jewels as they were, in one piece and working.

 ** _Lauren_**

I had a nice long run. Whew. It felt great! That courtyard is big and spacious. I was starting to wonder if she wouldn't move the party outside tonight. I might mention that or just go out there when I need a break or some air.

I don't know any of these people that are coming. I know the majority of them will be Succubi. But I know the temper of a Succubus. Bo's could be bad but never too snobby. Aife had already said I wouldn't have any problems because her invitations were specific about the behavior that would be tolerated.

Ehh what's the worst that could happen? I could always whip out my staff or suck their chi, even if I hadn't mastered that yet. My staff seemed to be more of a wand really. Whatever I wanted, it came to me. Like a bucket of ice water that I downed and emptied out before I reentered the castle. I was working my way inside to take a much needed shower before I am to meet Aife for our training.

I still intend to talk to Bo. I just don't know when I will fit that in. I don't want to have to have it at the party, maybe afterwards. But knowing Bo something will send her into overdrive at the party. We are still a couple but we really need to talk. I saw the need to in Bo's eyes last night. Even when we were dancing. I saw it in her eyes when she called to tell Kenzi that she wasn't coming with us.

The girl don't like me and I can't much say that I am fond of her too much either. Bo can't have women in her life or in her bed as Bo's gf. Kenzi doesn't seem to want any women that aren't feed material around her but Bo. We were both human so how was I a threat to her friendship with Bo? Maybe being a woman was the threat. I haven't the need to know if she's into women or just hates them in general besides Bo. I know she doesn't like Hale's sister, Val. Maybe Val saw through Kenzi too and didn't want to waste her time with her other than helping us when Kenzi was injured while we fought the Garuda. I shook my head. That's Bo's friend. Bo can check her if she hasn't already. I did twice and she still hates me. Not my monkey. Not my circus.

I managed to make it to my room and into the shower before I collapsed on the bed for a quick nap.

 _ **Bo and Aife.**_

"So what's the plan? Bo asked.

"My so impatient already this early morning". Aife laughed.

"Mom...". Bo said.

"Good morning to you too sunshine". Aife laughed again. Bo was not a morning person at all.

"Fine. Good morning. Now what's the plan? Bo asked.

"Well according to the guards. Dr. Lewis is taking a nap and it sounds like you need one already too". Aife laughed.

Bo paced back and forth for a few seconds. "Maybe after you tell me what your plans for Lauren are".

"I will give her time to get her nap in and when she's ready I will call the Succubus in to help her with her feeding again". Aife said.

"Again? What do you mean again? Bo asked.

"She's already fed this morning. But don't worry they didn't touch lips". Aife laughed. Bo was brooding and it was adorable.

"Who? Bo snapped flashing her blue eyes.

"Calm down my little Succubus. You go after anyone with that attitude and they will easily have your ass. These women are far more advanced than you are but not me". Aife said.

Bo paced again. "I just want to know what the schedule for today is. That's all".

"She naps, we train her, we get down and party later tonight". Aife explained.

"What? I thought Lauren already trained on how to feed". Bo snapped.

"She's still shy. Being a Succubus she needs to come out of that or she'll die. Look at that, I rhymed". Aife laughed.

"Mom none of this is funny". Bo said.

"Of course it is. You're jealous that Lauren is learning to feed from other Succubi. But you're still learning yourself. I mean really. Needing sex to feed? I would have died long ago had I waited around for sex all the time". Aife laughed.

"I am not jealous. I'm worried". Bo said softly.

"You are jealous and you're worried that Lauren will enjoy one of the Succubus chi so much that she won't want you or yours anymore". Aife laughed. It was fun being a mother right now. Especially to a pouty Succubus.

"Mom can you not? Lauren might hear you". Bo whispered.

"She's napping. My guards hold her bedroom doors for her when she opens it. She won't hear us. But you better hear me and tame your Succubus and feelings. She hasn't broken up with you yet. You might lose her if you push the wrong way". Aife responded.

Bo groaned. It didn't sound like she would get her time to talk with Lauren.

"Go take a nap Isabeau, you need it. I have work to do and I need to finalize everything for tonight". Aife said taking a tablet from Alfred.

Bo knew she was right. She needed to sleep. The sight of Lauren jogging that morning had her Succubus chomping at the bit to see Lauren. To kiss Lauren. To touch Lauren. To crawl into Lauren's bed. But none of those were good ideas right now. A nap was.

 _ **Two hours later.**_

Lauren had a nice nap and was already up, and down in the training room Aife's guard had led her to. This was much bigger than the one she was in this morning.

"Queen Aife and the Succubus she called will be joining you shortly. Please make yourself comfortable". Alfred said when Lauren had walked up and into the room.

"Thank you". Lauren smiled as she entered the room. She looked around as she heard them close the door. She jumped up and down trying to stretch her legs and walked around the room. She needed to calm herself. This wasn't going to be as painful as it sounded. But her failed attempts at feeding that morning was painfully embarrassing. She was sure word had gotten back to Aife about it. She didn't know her all that well yet, but knew she wouldn't embarrass her about it.

"You will be fine Lauren". Bo said softly.

Lauren jumped when she turned around and saw Bo walking towards her. She must have been already there because she hadn't heard the doors open again.

"Worry has an aura too. You will learn all about them too. Don't worry about it". Bo smiled softly.

Lauren half smiled she knew what it Bo was talking about.

"How long have you been down here? Lauren asked.

"Not that long. After I napped Alfred brought me down here. Mom is still busy so I decided to wait". Bo answered.

"I see". Lauren said turning around to look over the room again. She had left her staff in her bedroom. She wanted to try something later and hoped she would get the chance to.

"Ahhh you are both here now. We can get started". Aife said walking in with two Succubus following her.

Bo already didn't like how they were looking at Lauren and quickly stood beside her.

Aife chuckled at the sight. "Ladies this is Lauren and my daughter, Isabeau". Aife said.

"Lauren and Isabeau, this is Hester and Dina". Aife smiled stepping in between the four of them to keep them calm.

"Let's get on with it". Bo said.

"One more statement like that Isabeau and you will be taken back to your room". Aife said.

"I'm sorry. You're right". Bo said stepping back to observe whatever Aife was about to show Lauren.

"Dina here will fight with you a bit so that you can work up your need to feed. Now by fight I mean she will throw light punches but never land a punch. If she does, she knows what will happen". Aife explained.

"Mom! Bo snapped.

"However you are free to land as many punches on her as you wish to". Aife said waving Bo back.

"I get it. I need to be tired and or winded". Lauren said circling her arms in a stretching motion.

"Exactly. Now when you are ready, you may start. When you need to feed, Hester will be ready". Aife said.

"Enjoy the baby Succubus, Dina". Hester laughed and nearly choked the next minute.

"One more outburst like that and I will enjoy cutting your tongue out". Aife said after punching the woman in the mouth.

"Sorry Lauren. Sorry my Queen". Hester said bowing towards Aife.

"Now begin". Aife smiled towards Lauren.

Bo was already pissed off. Her Succubus was ready for anything. She was watching Hester as closely as she was watching Lauren and Dina sparring.

Lauren and Dina had circled each other twice before Lauren landed her first punch. The elder Succubus didn't flinch but started circling Lauren again. Bo noticed how much Aife was enjoying this, but she wasn't. She was ready for that bitch to screw up and she would join the little boxing match.

They had gone at it for nearly twenty minutes and Lauren hadn't tired yet. Bo licked her lips, there are faster more pleasant ways to tire the Doctor out.

"Your stamina is excellent, but this is getting a bit boring. Guards! Aife screamed.

Bo stood up straight and watched as Aife held her back from the women running into the room. They all charged at Lauren. They were both impressed when Lauren was ready for all of it, as she ducked and dodged every kick and swing. She grabbed one lady's leg and nearly snapped it in two before smiling and letting go.

"Mom! Let me go! Bo screamed.

"She has to learn and look at them, most of them are already on their asses". Aife laughed. She stopped laughing when one Succubus landed a punch to Lauren's face, cutting her deeply.

"Fuck this! Bo snapped in her Succubus voice trying to get loose from her mother's grip but Aife was too strong.

Bo stopped squirming when Lauren raised her head and smiled.

"Thanks". Lauren said before grabbing the woman and pulling her chi without kissing her. Bo and Aife looked on. Lauren was pulling Hester's chi for a long time before she dropped the woman to the ground when she felt her wound had healed. Lauren smiled licking her lips and the rest of the room stood still watching the Doctor. She almost looked possessed but Aife knew it was glee and pride.

"As a Doctor I can tell you that she is fine". Lauren smiled.

Albert clapped and laughed entering the room. He didn't want Lauren to be nervous with her Succubus trainging if he had been in the room while it was going on. "Excellent my dear!

"Come to me! Lauren commanded but nobody moved. But everyone looked around when they heard the sounds of doors slamming.

"What the hell was that? Aife screamed.

"That would be my bedroom doors opening". Lauren smiled.

"What? There aren't any guards on your doors right now". Aife laughed.

Bo swallowed. "Look".

The room watched as Lauren's staff had come to her at her command.

"Impressive". Aife laughed.

"Excellent indeed. We have hours before the party starts. Who wants to help me practice my witchcraft? Lauren asked. She laughed when every Succubus but Bo and Aife fled from the room.

"Ahhh well that leaves you Bo". Lauren laughed again turning around to face Bo, Aife and Alfred. She knew Bo would be good practice.

"Careful what you ask for Dr". Bo winked walking towards the woman.

TBC

Bo and Lauren have fun with her witch skills.

Aife's party for Lauren kicks off.

Bo and Lauren finally talk


	20. Chapter 20

"Freeze! Aife screamed. Her Succubus voice shook the entire castle.

"Mom? Really? How can we practice anything if we aren't moving? Bo groaned. The look in Lauren's eyes peaked Bo's curiosity.

"Not you Isabeau. I will allow the Doctor to have her fun with you. I was talking to the cowards that ran out of here". Aife said walking towards the door.

"Oh". Bo said watching her.

"As you were". Aife laughed reaching the door and walking out.

 ** _Courtyard._**

"How dare you little bitches run. I never dismissed you! Aife said as all fleeing Succubi stopped in their tracks.

"But my Queen...". Dina started.

"I believe I was talking! Aife snapped. Her eyes momentarily flashing blue.

The women didn't know what to do other than what they were doing, standing stiff as statues. They had never heard Aife use that voice before. None of them had the ability to make their voices sound like that either.

"Alfred! Bring me my gloves! Aife screamed over her shoulder and pointed to a spot for the women to walk to.

The women scurried over and bowed their heads. The Queen was likely about to shame all of them. Uninvite them to her party. Something embarrassing.

"Hester! Come and face me standing on this line and the rest of you, line up beside her! Aife ordered and waited for them all to line up facing her.

Aife walked past every single one of them before she turned around and walked back until she was standing in front of Dina.

"Lift your heads and do not make me tell you again! Aife screamed. In only a matter of minutes they all pissed her off. As if they had forgotten who the Queen was.

The women stood at attention. The only sounds that could be heard were birds, car horns and their breathing.

"As I said, I never dismissed any of you. But that is not the only thing that pissed me off. I specifically gave all of you orders and rules, one of them was grossly disobeyed. You bitches are not all that dumb so what I'm talking about should not be lost on any of you". Aife said walking past the ladies, stopping halfway before she turned around and walked back.

The women inhaled deeply. The sun was shining brightly and the sweat was starting to pour. Some of them wondered if it was nerves or warmth from the sun that was making them pant.

"Hester and Dina are the reasons you ladies are out here. Them and your ignorance thinking I would allow you all to run when Dr. Lewis asked for volunteers. So I will ask for volunteers on who wants to go first? Aife asked staring down the line.

The women looked at each other before turning back around to stare into nothing.

"My Queen, your gloves". Alfred said running up to the Succubus.

"I am only going to ask this one more time before I pick for myself, who wants to volunteer? Aife asked putting her gloves on. They were big bulky things.

Dina stepped forward. "I volunteer".

"Too bad I wanted Hester to volunteer". Aife said punching the Succubus dead in her mouth. She hit her so bad that she fell on her ass.

When the other Succubus breathed in relief, Dina followed Hester. Aife walked down the line punching them all in the mouths until they were all on the ground and groaning.

"Get up you big babies and stand where you were! Aife screamed and waited.

The women stood exactly as they were. When they were all lined up and standing up straight, Aife started again.

"Now I could have killed all of you just now. Since you were cowards and ran, after tonight's party for Dr. Lewis, you will be confined to your homes until I release you to get out and about again. If my guards hear of any of you stepping out of your doors, you will be confined for an entire month. Now since you need to go out and feed, you better get your fill in at the party. Isabeau, Dr. Lewis and Albert will be my honored guests. Try and feed off of any of them and it will be my pleasure to drain your ass".

You are not to invite anyone over, the only way you will feed is if some Fae comes to see you. But they must come on their own, if you call them, I will know. Remember I have control over all of your cell phones, any calls after tonight's party will result in your service being disconnected. Do not piss me off again, or my dungeon walls will be the last thng you ever see again". Aife said.

The women groaned and were immediately silenced.

"Who gives a fuck about your feelings. You disobeyed me and these are the consequences. Now you little bitches are dismissed. Go clean your asses and I will see you at tonight's party. Do not be late! Aife said.

 _ **Hale**_

Hale groaned. Kenzi had been on his ass about Bo as much as the Elders were on him about the Succubus being in Toronto and allowed to leave again without facing Fae justice for bombing the Light Fae Compound.

Hale liked Bo. Maybe even loved her as a friend but Aife was someone he never wanted to know. She didn't even know the Ash or care about who he was meeting with and bombed him without a single ounce or remorse. Or at least that is what Trick lead him to believe.

He wished Trick was still alive, so he could be the Ash. Hale got almost little to no sleep. They all wanted answers he didn't have. When was Bo coming back? When was Aife coming back? Would he get close enough to arrest her this time? Aife was literally a walking time bomb. With Trick gone, she had nothing holding her back from pouncing all over the Fae when and if she wanted to.

Then there was Kenzi. The girl would not sit still when she wasn't passed out somewhere. She was running his guards ragged. She wanted new everything. Clothes, heels, and liquor. When Bo asked him to take care of her, he didn't think she meant, let her eat and drink the Light Fae out of house and home. They did have humans to feed. The Elders didn't like her being at the compound, even if she was claimed. She was claimed by the unaligned Succubus. They wanted him to do something about Lauren too when she returned. They knew the Doctor was coming back.

They didn't care if she was a new Fae. It was her old Fae business, that they cared about. She had left her post when she entered Bo's Dawning. They didn't care how it happened since Bo was unaligned and untouchable. But Lauren they could touch since she was once theirs and hadn't officially been released from her contract.

 ** _Lauren and Bo_**

Bo bit her lips. Lauren had been quietly circling her and it was turning her on a bit. The Doctor's eyes would change colors every time her eyes met Bo's. She hadn't instructed Bo to do anything as of yet. Only to stand where she was.

Lauren walked around and around. She was pretty much caught up on what she could do. So far all she learned was that all she needed to do was command something with her staff and it would appear or be done.

She didn't want to hurt Bo physically but she had no idea what she wanted to test first. Albert had excused himself. He didn't want Lauren to be nervous. She hoped sooner or later they would get a chance to sit down and bond. But Aife was right to bring her there. Lauren needed to be around Succubi. See how they lived. How they acted. Pretty much everything she had yet to see with Bo. Bo is not your ordinary Succubus. But then again, neither is Lauren.

"Water". Lauren said pointing her staff at an empty table and watched as two bottles appeared out of nowhere. Licking her lips, she walked over and grabbed them. Tossing one to Bo, she downed hers.

Once the bottle was empty Lauren tossed it away and threw a piece of cloth up into the air and pointed her staff at it. Once it caught fire she said water again and it put the fire out long before it ever reached the ground.

"Lauren are we going to practice or not? Bo asked softly.

"I am practicing". Lauren said as she started to circle Bo again.

"But I'm not exactly doing anything". Bo said.

"You want something to do? Lauren asked.

"Well yes. That's what I'm here for". Bo responded.

"Cover yourself". Lauren said.

"What? Bo asked looking up and around to see what Lauren was talking about.

Lauren smirked and pointed her staff at Bo's back and chuckled when the Succubus covered herself.

"Ok Lauren this is not funny. Bring my clothes back". Bo said immediately blushing.

"Interesting". Lauren said rubbing her chin.

"What me naked? You've see that before". Bo said. She was relieved when her clothes reappeared on her body.

"I didn't have to command it that time. All I had to do was think about it and point my staff at you. That should come in handy". Lauren said.

"You ready? Lauren asked when Bo still looked flushed.

"Yes". Bo smiled.

"Sword". Lauren said pointing her staff at Bo's hands.

"That is Excalibur". Lauren smiled.

"The Excalibur? Asked a shocked Bo. The thing was heavy and she already felt it's powers.

"Shall we begin? Lauren asked circling her arms in preparation.

"Ok". Bo said standing on her ready.

"Go! Lauren said as she lunged towards Bo. It was futile. Once her staff touched the sword it melted.

"Shit! Bo said staring at the melted material.

"Put it down". Lauren said.

Bo looked at Lauren and then back to the goo in her hand. Bending over , she put the sword down like Lauren had asked of her.

"Excalibur! Lauren said pointing her staff towards the sword and smiled when it was once again whole.

"Lauren how did you do that? Bo asked. This woman had her literally breathless in awe.

"Return! Lauren commanded.

Bo jumped back when the sword had disappeared. "Where did it go?

"Back from where it came". Lauren said.

Bo shook her head. Nobody would believe this if she told them.

"Little girl". Lauren said and within minutes she had a small brunette in front of her.

"Who are you? Bo asked in a childlike voice.

"I'm Lauren and you're adorable. Return to Bo as the same age". Lauren said.

Bo shook her body when she was an adult again.

"How do you feel? Lauren asked. She wanted to make sure she didn't hurt Bo's Succubus.

"I'm fine and can you not do that again? Bo shuddered.

"It appears my staff is more of a magic wand. Do me a favor? Lauren asked.

"As long as I'm not naked or a child again, sure". Bo laughed.

"Take my staff and try to command it". Lauren said tossing it in Bo's direction. The Succubus screamed when it burnt her hand and watched as it stood stiff on it's own when she released it.

"So we now know for sure that only you can command it". Bo chuckled as she looked at her hand. It tickled more than it burned.

Lauren walked over to check Bo's hand and saw no wound. "You ready?

"Let's go Doctor". Bo winked.

The women circled each other this time. Lauren had a serious look as Bo's was more curious than anything.

Lauren backed away giving them a bigger distance between each other. Bo took a deep breath.

Lauren was tired of waiting and ran to Bo. Bo caught her hands and noticed that they felt as hot as Lauren's staff had felt. She tried to push her off but Lauren was too strong and pushed Bo off for a second.

"You said you were ready". Lauren laughed.

"I will be this time. Let's go again". Bo laughed in response.

Lauren lunged at Bo and the Succubus still couldn't push her off of her. When that was settled Lauren stepped back. Looking down at Bo's waist she noticed Bo had her blade.

"Lauren? Bo asked when the Doctor went pale.

"You need to fight me Bo". Lauren said.

"What? No Lauren! I would never do that or want to do that! Bo said shaking her head no.

"Bo. The Fae won't care! They won't. Once it gets out that I am Fae too, they won't hesitate trying to get to me. It has to be you. You're the most powerful Fae that I know. If you hold back, they won't". Lauren said seriously. Playtime was long over.

Bo shook her head no again but knew Lauren was right. The Fae wouldn't hesitate coming for Lauren. She can't be around to hold her hand or watch her all of the time. It would make Lauren look and feel weak and that was the last thing Bo wanted.

"Ok". Bo said.

"Take your blade out and we'll get started". Lauren said.

Bo shook her head in protest but did as she was told to do.

"Let's go". Bo said.

Lauren lunged at Bo blocking her fist with her hand. She heard Bo groan and felt bad about it but she needed this. She allowed Bo to push her off and lunged at her again. They both groaned this time when their feet got tangled up. Holding each other up, they swung at each other. Lauren made more contact than Bo did and drew blood. Pushing off she waited for Bo to steady herself. Once Bo nodded that she was ok she lunged for the Succubus again. For the next few minutes, they punched and kicked each other. One time Bo thought she had wounded Lauren when she bent over but the Doctor stood back up holding a blade of her own. When she lunged at Bo again their blades touched and Bo's melted.

To make it a fair fight Lauren dropped hers and readied for the next round. She kicked Bo so fiercely that she wound up on the ground near Lauren's blade. Reaching over she tried to trip Lauren but the Doctor jumped out of her reach. She stood up and was down again in minutes with Lauren on top of her. She punched Bo in the stomach and Bo pushed her off.

Now both women were on their feet again. Sweat was pouring off of both of them.

Bo lunged at Lauren this time landing a punch to her face. Lauren's nose was bleeding but she shook it off long enough to headbutt Bo. Bo stumbled back and came at the Doctor again. Bo raised her leg up to kick Lauren but she blocked it and nearly broke it at the knee.

She stood back not even bothering to help Bo up. She had to keep her emotions out of the fight. Easier said than done being a Doctor. But this was Bo. She could take it and then some.

Bo screamed and lunged at Lauren again holding Lauren's blade to the point if Lauren hadn't blocked her hand it would have cut her in the eyes. Lauren balled up her fists and fired punch after punch at Bo, knocking her backwards. The Succubus face was bloodied but she was smiling. Lauren was doing better than she had expected her to do.

Bo reached over her back and pulled out another blade. Lauren smiled as their eyes met.

"Come on". Lauren seethed.

Bo ran to the Doctor swinging her blades as Lauren threw punch after punch blocking them while cutting her hands in the process. Bo screamed at the sight but kept coming. Lauren punched Bo hard in her stomach and when she winced Lauren was able to grab a blade from her. Taking Bo's free hand, Lauren twisted her arm behind her back. Bo raised her leg and kicked upwards in between Laurens. But the Doctor jumped back.

Bo ran towards Lauren again but the Doctor met her jaw with a swift kick. Once she saw she drew blood, she dropped her blade and watched as Bo held her jaw.

Smiling Lauren walked over and kissed Bo. She didn't use her tongue but knew the contact would wake her Succubus as well as Bo's. Once both ladies eyes were flashing blue the chi flowed between them. Both moaned at their respective tastes. Lauren watched as Bo's lips and face were healing. Bo looked over Lauren's face and saw she was healing as well. To try something Lauren removed her hands from Bo's head and dropped them down by her side. Lifting her hands more chi flowed between them. She felt all of her wounds heal and once Bo stopped. So did she.

"Lauren". Bo whispered.

"I know I owe you a new blade". Lauren said and both women laughed when five blades appeared out of nowhere.

"Very nice Dr. Lewis". Bo smiled taking a few.

"We need to go and get ready for this party. Aife doesn't seem like the type that will be happy when her guests of honor are late". Lauren said.

"But Lauren we need...". Bo said.

"We will. Later, Bo". Lauren said grabbing her staff and smiled when it lit up. It seemed to be giving her energy that she didn't need at the moment but appreciated it.

 ** _Aife_**

"Is everything ready? Aife asked.

"Yes My Queen. The party is all set". Alfred said.

"Good now go and make sure my guests don't need anything while I get ready". Aife ordered.

The party was going to be held in a large sprawling room that led out into the courtyard. The night sky would clash nicely with all the lights that lined up the yard.

Aife had invited everyone she despised and those she liked. She didn't care either way because this was about Lauren. She needed to be introduced to the Succubus flooding the area. She even called in some from out of town and passionately requested that they attend. None of them said no.

Two hours later and everyone was showered and dressed. Lauren stood in her mirror looking at her dress. A strapless red number with matching earrings and heels. Her hair was down and framed her face. Once she was happy about how she looked she turned and walked towards the door. Once she tapped it a guard pulled it open. Lauren was breathless when she saw Bo standing in front her. Bo was in a black strapless dress with matching earrings and heels. Bo rarely wore heels like this so Lauren was floored at how beautiful she looked. Her hair was also down and framing her face.

"Shall we? Bo asked gently pointing her hand towards the stairs.

"We shall". Lauren smiled as she walked in front of Bo. She was shocked at how amazing Bo looked. To look at her, nobody would ever think she was fighting Lauren earlier. The Doctor in her was still amazed at how quickly they could heal. She smiled when she thought about how Bo was do doubt ogling her from behind.

Bo thought Lauren looked absolutely beautiful. Being a witch only brightened her golden locks. She had a glow that could not be described with words. She knew the Doctor was walking slowly for her benefit. That or she didn't want to trip and fall on her face. Bo laughed internally. This was going to be a great night. She knew Lauren would not make her wait another day to talk. She was hopeful that Lauren hadn't said that they were over and hoped they wouldn't be after their talk. That was another reason she left Kenzi behind. She loved the woman but knew Kenzi didn't care much for Lauren. She didn't need her in her ears saying if Lauren was putting off their talk, than maybe she didn't care as much as Bo thought she did.

Bo knew better and didn't need to read Lauren's aura to know. The taste of her chi had love all in it. It was warm, nurturing and healing. And this was Bo's relationship. Even if Dyson was still alive, she would tell him that too. Nobody had a say in it but her and Lauren. Snapping out of her thoughts Bo nearly fell after reaching the stairs. Lauren was halfway down them and Bo hadn't taken a single step yet.

Bo watched as Lauren reached the bottom. She turned her head and waited for Bo to reach her. Aife had insisted that they not enter the party without her and from the sounds coming from down the hall, the party sounded packed.

"Lauren you look absolutely beautiful. Just wow". Bo beamed looking the Doctor up and down.

"Thank you Bo. So you do you! Lauren smiled.

Bo bit her lip and smirked. "Mom should be along shortly".

"Ladies you look fabulous! Aife smiled walking up to them.

"Thanks mom". Bo smiled.

"Yes thank you Queen Aife". Lauren smiled.

"Stop it Dr. Lewis. You can call me Aife". Aife laughed.

"Ohhhh k". Lauren said nervously.

"Don't worry sweetie. Nothing will go wrong and if it does, I will kill the responsible party". Aife laughed.

"My Queen. We're ready". Alfred said bowing before all of them.

"Excellent. Lets go ladies". Aife said nodding towards Bo and Lauren.

They walked down a short hall before Aife put her on robe and crown. Clearing her throat she nodded for Alfred to give the go ahead. Two big guards opened the doors and Alfred walked in first.

"You look beautiful ladies". Albert said joining the trio.

"Thank you". Aife, Bo and Lauren said in unison.

"Announcing Queen Aife, Princess Isabeau and her honored guests. Dr. Lauren Lewis and special friend to the Queen, Albert". Alfred said and watched as the crowd quieted down and stood at attention.

"Dr. Lewis is a new Succubus and you will treat her and my daughter Isabeau with the same respect that you treat me with. Most of you were here earlier so I need not repeat what I said about feeding. They are all my special guests. You are to answer any questions that they have and you are never to touch them. Is that understood? Aife asked.

"Yes my Queen". The crowd roared in unison.

"Then behave but enjoy yourselves". Aife clapped.

"These are the same women that ran from you earlier". Bo laughed.

"Yes some of them still look scarred". Lauren said looking around the crowd.

"Did you say scarred or scared? Bo laughed again.

"Bo...". Lauren laughed.

"Lets go enjoy ourselves. The food looks delicious". Bo said looking at tables and tables of food and desserts. Waiters had trays and trays of wine and Champagne.

The women looked at Bo and Lauren and they weren't happy looks but they weren't angry looks either. Knowing there was nothing but Succubus after Succubus in attendance, they didn't want Aife reading their auras and punching them again, or worse.

One by one at Aife's orders they all introduced themselves and bowed towards Bo and Lauren. Bo still thought they were all a bit snooty but didn't let that affect her mood. This was Lauren's night, not hers and for the next two hours, they ate, drank and talked to everyone. Lauren's eyes were wide with curiosity as each Succubus gave her tips and their phone numbers in case she ever had any questions.

None of them were as old as Aife and she wanted Lauren and Bo to be able to bond with the younger generations.

"How...? Lauren started.

"A couple of decades more than Bo". Albert answered.

"MMmmm an older woman. That's hot". Bo whispered in Lauren's ears.

"Stop it Bo". Lauren blushed. Clearing her throat she made her rounds again. Bo stood back allowing Lauren personal time to mingle. But that didn't stop her from wanting to punch every Succubus that laid eyes on Lauren. Their auras were almost blinding bright.

Albert and Aife looked deep in conversation so Bo had nothing to do other than grab some snacks from one of the tables. Taking a small plate she walked up towards a small eating area. It was high enough that she could keep an eye on Lauren.

"Whatever it is that you want, save it". Bo hissed.

"Now, now baby Succubus don't write a check your ass can't cash". Hester laughed.

"Hester, Queen Aife will kick your ass". Dina warned.

"Or I will". Bo snapped.

"What? I was just saying hello to our Princess. You are one lucky woman to have her on your arms". Hester said pointing to Lauren who was laughing and talking to someone.

"Do we have a problem here? Aife bristled from behind.

"Not at all my Queen. I was just saying hello". Hester bowed.

"Good now scram. We have plenty of other guests, booze and food to occupy you". Aife said.

Aife looked at Bo. The Succubus seemed to be pouting. Clapping her hands, music started to play.

"You better get a dance before she dances with someone else". Aife winked making her way down the small staircase. Bo nearly tripped her own mother running down after her.

Lauren was still talking to someone when Bo walked up. "Excuse me. Lauren would you like to dance?

Lauren smiled and nodded. Bo gently took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Bo turned and pulled Lauren close. Their hands rested on each other's waste and their heads touched just slightly. They allowed their bodies to do all of the talking.

Bo inhaled Lauren's scent and fought back against kissing her all over her neck. She could smell Lauren. Her shampoo. Her perfume. Her taste. Closing her eyes, she tried to simmer her Succubus down.

This was the absolute best for Bo. Lauren's body warmth was calming the chills she was getting from wanting to devour her right then and there. She heard Lauren sigh and it was comforting that she hadn't pulled away yet.

"Ladies". Aife said.

Bo shook her head telling Aife not now.

"Ok stand here and dance to nothing". Aife laughed.

"What? Lauren asked.

"The music stopped an hour ago. Most of my guests have gone home or outside to the courtyard". Aife laughed.

"Ohhhh! Lauren and Bo both blushed in embarrassment.

"No really you can stay here if you want. Albert retired to his room twenty minutes ago and I am about to retire to mine". Aife said.

"Want to get some air? Lauren asked turning to Bo.

"Sure". Bo smiled. Knowing this was Lauren's way of telling her it was time to talk.

"Enjoy the night air. My peeps will clean all of this up". Aife said pointing around the room.

Bo and Lauren walked slowly towards the doors. Both took deep breaths before the guards opened them for them.

They walked out into the night. It was beautiful out. They didn't see anyone out there and were both thankful for that. They saw guards walking in front of them, placing soft blankets over the benches in case they wanted to sit down.

Lauren walked ahead of Bo and took a seat. Bo smiled sitting down next to her. Looking up and back at the castle Bo took another deep breath.

"Lauren... Lauren I'm so sorry about everything. I had no idea that they would take you to punish me for bringing Dyson back. I thought whatever they were going to do, they would do to me. As soon as I noticed that you were gone I was devastated. When Stella told me what happened, I felt angry. Angry because I had lost you and didn't know how I was going to get you back. Those damn things are apparently one per Fae. The one thing I have learned is to never do that again. To never gamble with the Fae not knowing what they would do. If it hadn't been for Mom, Trick, and Stella, I might not have known how to go in and get you back. The hardest part was asking mom to help. I think she's still deservedly mad that I never trusted that she wanted the best for me. But I want you to know that I'm really committed to this relationship. No case or nothing will ever come between us again. Not even Kenzi, which is why I left her behind at home". Bo said.

Lauren sighed and it made Bo nervous. Lauren's aura was all over the place so she couldn't get a good read on her emotions.

"Bo we have so much more than your Dawning to talk about. I had been wanting to talk to you days before that. But you, we never seemed to find the time. Either you were out on a case or I was in my lab trying to find a way to keep you from devolving. You never told me Dyson had his love back but that's not even an issue anymore. It's the fact that there were important things that I needed to know, that you didn't know yourself or didn't bother to tell me. I am committed to this too, but it we can't trust each other, then we have nothing. Not even friendship". Lauren said looking out into nothing.

Lauren stood up and stepped out into the circle. The courtyard really was beautiful. She took a glass of wine that a guard had left for them on one of the tables.

"You can trust me Lauren. I know I haven't always been there for you. For us. And to be honest I wasn't sure that Dyson had his love back, not until he told me in my Dawning and then he kissed me. Turns out that he thought he was going to be locked away in there. I didn't return those feelings Lauren. I didn't even return the kiss and it was over when we were interrupted by a freak in there. I don't think he was ever going to tell me and even when he did, it didn't matter because I was still in love with you and I still am. I tried to get the truth from Kenzi but I think I lost her trust too when I didn't notice that she had been missing until Inari ate those peanuts". Bo said.

"Peanuts". Lauren said softly.

"Yeah Kenzi is deathly allergic to them, so when she ate them I figured out that she wasn't Kenzi". Bo said.

"That's all you needed to tell us, tell me, Bo. I'm a Doctor I would have understood. I thought something was so wrong with you that I thought I was reliving Nadia and the Garuda all over again. Had I known about the peanuts, I would have convinced Trick to let you out. Then telling me you would never forgive me, wouldn't have been necessary". Lauren sighed.

"Lauren I'm sorry I said that. I just thought you of all people would trust me when I said that wasn't Kenzi. When you didn't I got even more upset because I didn't think I would get out of there in time and took my anger out on you. I can't even blame my Succubus for that because I don't think she even likes Kenzi". Bo said.

"You made me feel low Bo. Trick was already snapping at me saying that I didn't understand what I was doing. Like I was a new Doctor". Lauren snapped and walked back over to put her glass down.

"Lauren if I could take back and undo all of that I would, but I can only say that I'm so sorry and that I love you. I can promise you that you won't have to share me with anyone or my job again because I am thinking of taking up a new line of work and I feel so much stronger since my Dawning". Bo said.

"Bo...". Lauren sighed.

"Please Lauren. Just give me one chance to prove to you that I can do better. Be better". Bo said stepping closer to Lauren.

Lauren raised her head taking in the stars. She was still in love with Bo and was honestly days away from asking for a break. Bo did seem more attentive now and Aife had told her how she was going out of her mind with worry when Lauren was out on her trips.

"Ok Bo. We can try again but I want to go slow this time and not rush back into our old routines. But if I feel like it's not going to work, I will tell you". Lauren said.

Bo smiled. "Ok. We can go as slow as you, we need to go".

"Ok". Lauren said.

Bo and Lauren walked back into the castle. Bo gathered what she would need from her room for the night and joined Lauren in hers. Keeping her word she waited for Lauren to shower and get ready for bed. Once the Doctor was done, she took her turn.

When they were settled in the bed, Lauren took Bo's hand. "Good night Bo".

"Good night Lauren". Bo said softly. She wanted to do more than hold hands but this was slow and slow Lauren would get.

TBC

Hale reaches his boiling point with Kenzi.

Bo and Lauren decide their next move.

Aife makes plans to return to Toronto.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Light Fae compound.**_

Hale had gotten up earlier than usual. He had already had a long night the day before so he was going to need a lot of coffee this morning to try and get himself ready to face another day. Another round of meetings with the Elders from both sides. Trick's death and Lauren's trip with Aife and Bo, had left his plate fuller than he ever anticipated it to become.

He showered and got himself ready. He was running out of suits and ties and had sent out a few women to find him new ones. He once offered Kenzi the job but she was not allowed to leave the compound. Bo was strict and almost threatening about that. It wasn't to his liking because if she was out there, in public, she wouldn't be in his face all the time. He liked Kenzi but if there ever was a time he didn't need to see her, it was everyday of a bad week that he was already having.

He is the Ash, he is not a babysitter. Having to listen to Kenzi constantly pout about wanting to go out and wanting to join the ladies in Berlin was not on his to do list.

The Elders had called emergency meetings almost daily since news of Lauren broke. Not because she was a new Fae but because she was not here to face their justice. They weren't willing to allow her to be unaligned like Bo. She needed to make a choice and they wanted her choice as of right now.

Hale wasn't stupid. He hadn't called or sent word to Lauren about it. Lauren was currently under Aife's training, that much he had heard. To try and pry her from the Succubus now would surely mean his immediate death.

Aife was an even bigger problem. They wanted to know how such an incompetent Ash had allowed her to slip from his reach too? If he was incompetent then what were they for all of these years? They had been wanting Aife in custody long before Bo arrived. After she had bombed the Ash, he was not about to die like that. He was the one they had sent to pull the plug on him. It had to be done so that they could get around to electing a new Ash. He lucked out since nobody knew where Aife had vanished to after her fight with Bo. And now she is back. Badder and more careless as ever.

He had men in Berlin but they were only there to pick up the Fae that wanted to leave but they had to get Aife's approval, so most of them took worthless trips. They had wanted to leave since they all learned Aife had brought a new Succubus to be trained. Many had died at Aife's hands before she returned to Toronto when word had gotten around that a new Succubus had surfaced. A young one. So Aife's interest spiked and she left them for awhile.

Hale had no idea how he was going to handle either situation. He thought about doing nothing other than sending word to Aife that her presence had been requested and if she didn't respond they would all come to her.

He shook his head and slammed a drink. That's like laying down on a brand new train track. You know the train will be coming soon at it's fastest speed and not caring who you were when it ran you over.

It made no sense. None of the Elder particularly liked the Ash so why was Aife being summoned? Hell they don't even know what actually happened to Trick. His body had never been recovered. They only had what was left of his Dal Riata and it stunk like hell. When Hale hadn't heard from him in days, he went to talk to him and that's when he discovered something had died in there. He put a out of business sign on the doors and left it be. He knew Trick had heirs so he would allow them to decide what to do with it.

He was finally dressed to his liking. The only thing left to do was to pick out a matching hat. Once he found one he was on his way downstairs. He had to admit the Ash quarters were really nice. It had a poster bed like Bo's but was much bigger. The room was spacious. It had everything a gentleman would want besides a companion. As far as he knew no Ash had ever been married, it went against the rules of the position. They never wanted a woman to cloud a man's judgment, so they were always against women in general.

Which led him back to Bo. They wanted to get their hands on her. By getting their hands on her, one of their most wanted would surely come, if not the both of them. Screw it. He had mad game and would stall them for as along as he could.

 ** _Aife's castle._**

"Are they still sending these silly things? Aife laughed.

"Yes my Queen. This one said your presence has been highly requested in Toronto". Alfred said softly.

"How many does this one make? Aife asked throwing the latest note into the trash.

"That marks thirty my Queen". Alfred answered.

"It's too early for this shit! Aife groaned. She never cared about the Ash no matter who's ass was sitting in that chair. That position was just an extension of Trick. Whatever he wanted done, the Ash would do. That position had been created once he stepped down as the Blood King but the idiots in the Fae didn't notice it.

"I am so sorry my Queen but it was amongst my morning reports". Alfred bowed.

Aife smiled softly. She never meant any disrespect towards Alfred. He had always been so obedient and followed her strictest commands without question. "It's ok I am not blaming you. They are just on my last nerve. One little bomb and they are ready to start a war none of them would win".

"Aye my Queen". Alfred knew that to be true.

Aife had an army of Succubi at her command. Hundreds of them. She also had hundreds of shifters under her command. None of them could be wolves like Dyson. She had bears, lions, panthers. Just about every male animal that you could think of. Many of them didn't like Dyson and would gladly kill him with or without her permission. They were friends of his but when things got heated, he rain like a scared dog.

Cayden had lived in Berlin for the longest time, when he had gotten word that Aife found Dyson, he went to see his old friend. If it hadn't been for his lead on Ciara, he wouldn't have bothered. But he wanted to see the both of them again. They were all expecting them to come back, until they met their untimely deaths. After word of the Garuda had spread through the area, they all stayed put. When Aife returned she quickly rose up the ranks as heir to the Blood King, they couldn't deny her. After paying their respects to Trick in Berlin, they crowned her as the next Queen.

"I will think about it for a few days. I want to train Lauren more before they return too. If they decide to return. You know these bastards will try and get to her as soon and as often as they can". Aife snapped.

She never liked men bullying women. Sh had seen enough of that over the years. Dyson was all but bullying Bo but she never saw it. Trick was too. She wondered how long it would take for him to discover who Bo was and when he would play the loving grandfather card. What a liar. He never loved anyone. He barely loved Isabeau.

"Yes my Queen". Alfred said bowing as he turned to leave.

Aife hadn't even had her coffe yet. She shuffled through the rest of the notes that Alfred had brought to her. Most of it were the Succubus complaining about stuff she had already ruled on and the rest were requests from Hale's office. She laughed imagining him quitting that job soon. He just didn't have the stamina to keep putting up with the bullshit Elders in the colony.

She jumped into the shower and thought about it then rather than later. She finally made her decision, she would return but only when she felt Lauren was ready to be amongst those bastards again. To come for Lauren would mean they would be coming for Bo and fuck if that happened. She felt like a teacher protecting her students. She smiled and stepped out to dress.

 _ **Bo**_

I hadn't slept that good in weeks. Lauren's bed was much softer than mine, but hell I hardly slept in that one too. I laughed thinking about that. I could actually laugh now. I could actually breathe now. Lauren was giving me another chance. Us another chance. I still felt bad about my Dawning. I have grown a bit since then. I know I can't put blind faith in the Fae anymore. They don't tell you everything. Had they told me my Dawning was going to be so Dyson happy centered I never would have gone in.

I have thought about if Lauren had gone in with me. And I was pregnant with Ethan or Charlotte. But then I would have had to kill her or leave her in there like I should have with Dyson. If he wanted to stay, I should have allowed him to. If they hadn't got Lauren out of there, I likely would have drained everyone. My Succubus was freaking out about it, just as much as I was.

I opened my eyes to roll over once more and found I was alone in the bed. I slammed my head into my pillow and sighed. Lauren had gotten up before me and I wanted to get up before her. Get us some breakfast so that we could start this morning fresh. Start us fresh.

"Morning. I'm done now if you are ready to shower". Lauren smiled softly blotting her hair dry with a towel.

"How...how long have you been up? Bo asked.

"Long enough to go for a little run. I tried to wake you up but you just rolled over towards the window". Lauren said as she walked over to open the curtains.

It was another beautiful day out already and she loved her run. It was freeing. And free was something she was slowly getting used to. She could come and go whenever she felt like it. Aife's castle had so much room on the inside and out. She found a small jogging trail that she hadn't seen before and took advantage of it. She laughed when she thought of trying to wake Bo up, she mumbled something about chocolate and rolled over back to sleep.

"Can you try harder next time? To wake me up that is! Bo groaned as she slammed her body back down on to the bed.

"I can try and kick you out of the bed". Lauren laughed.

"No! No! That would wake my up my Succubus". Bo said softly.

"And who's scared of her? Lauren smiled.

"Lauren...". Bo said.

"I was only joking. Now are you going to join me for breakfast or am I going solo? Lauren asked.

"What time is it? Bo asked.

"A little after ten. I have been up since around 6". Lauren said pulling her hair up.

Bo's mouth watered. Lauren looked more beautiful than she had ever seen her look. But Bo thought that everyday, every moment that she looked at the Doctor. She jumped up and hurried off to the shower with the small bag of clothes she had brought over from her room last night.

Lauren laughed. Bo had never been much of a morning person. More so after they had slept together or in a bed together like they did last night. She was glad Bo had gone to shower. It would give her time to think about what she wanted to do next. What she wanted them to do next. She meant what she said about them going slow. She had a brand new life to get used to and going fast wouldn't allow her the luxury of settling into it.

She hadn't forgotten about getting to the point that she was ready to ask Bo for a break. Everything was coming between them and Lauren was the only one that seemed to notice.

She had heard of the Dawning but was under the assumption it was mostly a myth as she had yet to see or hear about any Fae going through it. Nobody besides Trick had mentioned it since she had been enslaved to the Fae.

That was bullshit too. She had never known that she was Fae. She did feel weird at times but found no medical evidence to support her findings. She thought if she had asked for the break that Bo would still stand by her as she fought what she knew was coming. If they hated her as a human, they would surely hate her now. One of _them._ Under their noses. She didn't even remember what happened to her necklace. Only that it was no longer around her neck.

She had always loved jewelry but right now she was loving the freedom of it being gone. Loving the sweet tastes in the air that seemed to come from the dining room. Aife had buffets of food every morning. She allowed the homeless or hungry to eat first. Once the kitchen had been cleaned up and the food replenished, it was their time to dine. She felt that if she allowed the homeless to eat after them, they would never want to leave. But the most she could do was to give them something to eat for breakfast. One meal they would surely have on a daily basis.

It was such a kind gesture. Nothing at all like Trick and the rest had spoken of Aife to be. From what they said she was loose and crazy. Lauren saw her as an older version of Bo. Didn't care about rules. She cared about doing the right thing for women in general. She cared about men too, but not the men that wanted to keep women down at all costs. Who couldn't admire someone like that?

Before she had gone for her jog that morning, she scoured through her book and played with her staff a bit. She loved it. She had so much more energy and other things to focus on that wasn't medicine. But it was still Science in a way.

She could manipulate something like she did hundreds of cures and serums she had came up with over the years. Being a witch wasn't so far from being a Doctor in her eyes. It all came back to something known or unknown. This would help her greatly. She could combine the two if she ever wanted or found the need to. But she refused to allow anyone to call her a witch Doctor.

Taking a deep breath she stretched her arms out taking in the view they had from the window. She hadn't planned much for today, just to talk with Bo and play it by ear. It was nice not having to report to anyone. Be anywhere at a certain time. It was life. Life like she had known before the Congo.

She turned around and was stunned at the sight before her even more. Bo was dressed in tight blue jeans, a white tank top, black leather jacket and boots. Her hair framed her face. The woman was gorgeous.

Lauren cleared her throat. "Ready?

"Yes. Wait. Lauren have you fed yet? Bo asked.

Lauren laughed. That was something she was getting used to too. "I figured I would eat real food first and then take care of that later". Lauren said.

"Ok but let me know when you're ready. You never know what you eating around here". Bo said.

"You've never been picky about what I've eaten before". Lauren teased.

"Don't start something you can't finish". Bo winked.

"Food. Let's go and have toast, bacon, pancakes, the works! Lauren laughed.

"Yes plus we can see whatever the hell mom is up to". Bo said ushering for Lauren to go first.

The ladies walked and talked about everything that they saw, that they hadn't noticed before. Pictures, lamps, tables. All of it was cleaned to perfection. Not one ounce of dust could be seen. Lauren loved the art and impressed Bo when she knew who painted every picture. There was still so much she didn't know about her and she now had plenty of time to learn all of it.

"Good morning ladies! Breakfast is ready. I have already eaten and the staff has been ordered to get you whatever you don't see in front of you". Aife greeted them pointing to both sides of the room.

Bo smiled. Aife had added candles to this breakfast because they hadn't been added there before. Her mother must have noticed the glee in Bo's voice after she called her after Lauren had fallen asleep. They talked about everything, down to the beautiful curl of Lauren's lips as she slept.

Bo also noticed that they were about to eat alone. There was a table for two in the middle of the room, with fancy napkins, silverware and dishes.

Lauren was tired of waiting for Bo to snap out of whatever she was in and took her seat. The waiters had come over and asked what she wanted to eat first. She told them to bring her a little of everything. After awhile Bo finally snapped out of her thoughts and took her seat across from the Doctor.

Bo's moments of hesitation put her behind Lauren. She was practically downing every piece of food in one bite. She laughed when she stopped to drink, that seemed to be the only time she would say something.

"What did you want to do today? Bo asked.

"I actually hadn't planned anything, I was waiting to see what you wanted to do. This is your mother's castle, I'm just a guest". Lauren laughed.

"Lauren you know you mean more to her than that". Bo smiled.

"We could work on my witch powers again". Lauren offered taking another bite.

"Do you think that you need to? Bo asked worriedly. She wanted Lauren to be prepared for anything.

"Well from what I have learned so far is that I can either think something and it will happen or command something to come to me. Like my staff". Lauren explained.

"Do you feel weird? Bo asked curiously.

"I feel totally weird but great". Lauren said. It was true. Nothing ached anymore. Not even the broken heart that was ongoing inside of her over Bo and their distance but time could heal that for good.

"Lauren". Bo said softly.

"I do. I really feel great". Lauren said.

"Ok but I want you to tell me if you feel anything weird. Anything Lauren". Bo said taking another bite of food.

"Bo...". Lauren side.

"No Lauren. We need to start talking about things. I know you want to go slow but we aren't going anywhere if we don't talk. I know you were close to breaking up with me. If we talk maybe can prevent those kinds feelings in the future". Bo said putting her fork down.

"You're right. I was close to breaking up with you. I felt like I was the only one that cared about this relationship. That was in this relationship but as you also said taking things slow doesn't mean that we don't talk, like this". Lauren said pointing back and forth between the two.

Bo took a few deep breaths. She had only suspected that Lauren was going to break up with her. That's why she had been trying to stall their talk. If Lauren didn't say it, it would not become a reality. Sitting across from the woman right now and having her admit it, stung.

"Ok. We talk. Like right now. I have no idea what I want to do today. This place is huge but I'm sure mom can have us driven anywhere that we want to go". Bo said taking another bite.

"Museum? Lauren asked.

"A museum it is then". Bo smiled and hurried finishing up her food.

They spent the next several hours getting ready to go and once Aife's limo had arrived they were gone. Bo was amazed at how much art Lauren knew about. The Doctor seemed in her element in every museum that they hit. They took pictures of Lauren standing outside of every building. Bo laughed thinking this was their mini vacation but it was one that she was enjoying. Lauren was so worldly and she was Bo's world too.

They reached a painting that Bo knew about. It was one Mary Dennis had a replica of. Lauren allowed her to ramble on and on about. Taking a moment to look around the room, seeing nobody but Bo, Lauren made her move.

"Look at...". Bo started and found herself slammed against the wall.

Lauren had her jacket by the collar. Taking one hand, she trailed it down Bo's chest and slipped it just inside of her jeans. She smiled as Bo was softly panting and moaning loudly. Taking two fingers she entered Bo and immediately felt her slowly start to match the speed of her thrusts. After a few minutes she made her next move. She kissed Bo with everything she had. When she felt her Succubus wake up and Bo's hands tightly grip her body, she fed from Bo. When she felt she had taken enough, she straightened up Bo's clothes and jacket.

"Sorry that was hot hearing you talk like that". Lauren laughed.

"You...your turn is coming Doctor". Bo laughed and blushed after being Lauren's instant lunch.

"I certainly hope so. Now on to the next museum". Lauren winked wiping her hands with a wet wipe. She had touched about every painting and didn't want to taint the next one they came across.

Bo laughed. That was sudden but delicious. Lauren almost woke her Succubus up but she allowed Bo to enjoy it. Hell they both enjoyed it. She wouldn't push. Lauren was new to feeding and she wanted to be able to help her anytime that she wanted her to.

 ** _Aife_**

"My Queen. It's him again". Alfred sighed.

"Who? Albert asked seeing the man run in.

"Don't worry my friend, I can deal with this". Aife laughed taking the phone from Alfred.

"I was actually trying to reach Bo". Hale sighed.

"You can talk to me. I unlike that dog you hung out with don't keep secrets from my daughter". Aife laughed.

"Bo's not answering her phone. This was the only way I knew to reach her". Hale said as softly as he could. After the day he was having he was getting tired of talking.

"Isabeau is on a date, that's why she's not answering". Aife smiled softly.

"Well then can I at least speak to Lauren? Hale asked.

"Who do think she's on a date with?! Aife laughed.

"I see. Well please have her call me at her next convenience. Oh and I'm sorry to have bothered you". Hale said softly.

"I know you are a good man Hale, you're just in a bad position. But to answer you millions of notes, I will be in Toronto in two days. Try not to wet yourself". Aife laughed hanging up the phone.

"What was that about? Albert asked sipping his beer. Aife was having wine with her lunch.

"They are missing Bo and Lauren but as far as I am concerned they will get all of the Succubus that they want in two days". Aife said.

"Are you really going back there? Albert asked.

"Of course. I'm the heir to the Blood King. If they didn't like mom, wait til I hit town again". Aife laughed nearly choking on her wine.

 _ **Toronto.**_

Hale slammed his phone down. He wasn't angry. He was anxious. The Elders had been tying up this phone all day and Aife coming home in two days was not helping his mood.

At least he had more news than he had earlier. Aife really was coming. He had never known of her to lie. This was something he could tell the Elders but he wasn't about to get in the middle. Two Ash's removed and he was still dealing with her crimes. He knew most of the Elders, a long, long time. All of them have murders on their hands. A lot messier than what Aife had done.

Getting up from his desk he was ready for his next round of meetings. Taking that long walk down the hall he entered the room and found about twenty Elders sitting at the long table waiting for him.

"It's about time you joined us Ash". One snickered.

Hale was used to the laughter. They rarely took him seriously once he stepped down from his detective position.

"Ok I'm ready for the first order of business". Hale said.

"Boy you better get that Succubus back here, that's all the business we are concerned with! Blackthorn said.

"I have some news on that front...

"Hale I have had enough of this shit, tell me where Bo is!? Kenzi snapped walking in.

"Kenzi I am in a meeting as you can see". Hale said pointing around the room.

"Well I have needed a meeting with you all week, but you never got back to me so now I am getting back to you! Kenzi said.

"Kenzi! I will talk to you after we're done here". Hale said as loudly and as plainly as he could.

"No you tell me now! Or I will keep doing this". Kenzi said as she walked behind a row of Elders smacking them in the back of the head.

"Kenzi! Stop! Bo is coming home in two days. Two days. OK?! Hale snapped. Kenzi had no idea what she had just done.

"Now was that so hard? Kenzi laughed.

"Kenzi! What have you done?! Hale whispered.

"All I did was smack a few bald men around. Their your goons right? Kenzi asked.

"Do I look like _his_ goon human? Blackthorn asked.

"Oh shit! Oh shitballs of all shitballs! Kenzi said.

"They are all Elders, Kenzi. Light and Dark! Hale snapped.

"You said Bo will be home in two days right? I can wait that long". Kenzi said.

"But we won't wait to deal with you". Blackthorn snapped.

"She's under my protection. She's Bo's human". Hale said.

"She assaulted both Light and Dark. The Succubus is not here. We can do whatever we want in her absence". Blackthorn snickered.

"Guards take Kenzi to my dungeon! Hale screamed.

"What? Hale you can't! Kenzi pleaded.

"I warned you to leave. This is your only protection until Bo comes back". Hale said.

"But Hale...". Kenzi started.

"Take her...now! Hale screamed.

Hale hung his head. He could only hope that Bo would be coming back with Aife. But at least he bought Kenzi a little time.

TBC

Aife gets word on Kenzi's antics

Lauren wants go to home, Bo is not ready to leave Berlin yet.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Kenzi**_

"Hale! Hale! You can't do this to me. Bo is going to be all shades of mad! Kenzi screamed as she watched the Ash walk down the long hall.

The guards chuckled and gently pushed her inside. When she asked about food, they showed her a little hole that was big enough for a tray to slide through but not a body. Kenzi huffed as she looked around. It wasn't nasty but it wasn't clean either. She wondered if she would be having any little visitors once the lights were shut off.

This was well beneath her. She was Bo's human. That entitled her to better treatment than what she was currently getting. She deserved hot melty, melty cheese pizza. Beer by the kegs and Whiskey by the bottle.

Back in the day, she was locked up in jail once, but that was only for one day. Hale hadn't said how long he would keep here there, but she was sure it wasn't long. She had never been claustrophobic so she could hack it, as long as they never shut the small window in the door.

There was a toilet stool and it looked old. She would have to learn to pee standing up. The bed looked as comfortable as the one she had in her jail cell.

All of this and for what? Just because she slapped a few bald guys in the backs of their heads? Just because she wanted to know when Bo was coming home? Then it hit her. Hale said two days. Two days? 48 hours of this? She would be making note of however they mishandled her.

"Oh yeah! Bo will be hearing about this! Bo will be hearing all about this! Kenzi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"The first thing Bo will hear is how you were locked up for your own good. You are lucky I didn't tape your mouth". Hale said.

"Hale? Where are you boy? Show yourself! Kenzi snapped turning around and around.

"I am speaking through the intercom. You will be given food later. If Lauren could survive down there, so can you". Hale said.

"But Hale...

"Don't Hale me. I warned you Kenzi. You are safe and you will be fed accordingly". Hale said.

"Define accordingly". Kenzi groaned.

"Three hots and a cot. Now if you will excuse me, I have to try and diffuse the ruckus that you started. Oh and Bo will be hearing about that too". Hale said. Kenzi nearly started a brawl between the Dark and Light Fae Elders who wanted her dead and not in some dungeon that they would never set foot in.

Kenzi slammed her only pillow back on the bed. He wasn't listening to her. Dyson and Trick are both dead. Bo is out of town. There was nobody left to come and help her. She had stolen from so many Fae, they would take payment out of her ass. That is if she wasn't Bo's human, and if they knew about it.

She tried her cell phone and got nothing. She was literally stuck there. For two days. Sighing she curled up on the bed to nap. It reeked of something or someone that was musty and she knew that was never Lauren. She cringed when she thought that someone or something might have died there and the Fae just didn't change the sheets.

 _ **Upstairs**_

 _"When is the Succubus coming back?_

 _"I want that human's ass. How dare she touch a Fae!_

 _"You better do something about this Ash! Most of us helped you get that position..._

That was all that Hale heard when he rejoined the meeting. Shaking his head. This was not what he signed up for. First they wanted Aife. Then they wanted Lauren. Now they want Kenzi. Dead or alive.

They had always wanted Bo. But since Lachlan told them that Bo was his champion, they backed off, settling for that as keeping her in line. Hale knew better. There was no keeping Aife or Bo in line. That's what worried Trick the most. That's what kept him up the most. Bo and her mother were walking death threats. They could drop anything or anyone, anywhere that they want to. Hale just hoped that they wouldn't be dropping him over any of this.

He was just a cop when Bo surfaced and when Aife bombed the compound. Yet the latter was still a pressing matter on his desk. Aife would have done better to stay away, then to come back at all. Her two days was basically her saying he has two days to clean up her mess, or she would be cleaning it up for him.

"The Succubus will be back in two days. I am sure we can all sit down and try and talk reasonably by then". Hale started.

"Talk? We don't want to talk. We want action and we will get it, with or without your approval or knowledge! Blackthorn screamed.

"Look. I'm very sorry about Kenzi's actions. She's worried about Bo and also missing her". Hale said softly.

"We don't want apologies either. Especially since we are all well aware of your growing feelings for the human". Blackthorn snapped now standing in front of Hale.

"Bo has feelings for Kenzi too. Family, sisterly feelings. If you won't spare Kenzi for me. Spare her for the Blood King's granddaughter. I know you know about that". Hale whispered.

"We have already done a favor for the Blood King by not looking for his daughter at his request. But since she showed her face recently and given he is now dead, all previous arrangements are null and void". Blackthorn said.

"Think of Trick. He could have had your job". Hale whispered again.

"The Ash must have thicker skin. Clearly your skin melts like cheese for the human. Once we deal with all of them, we will be looking for someone more suited for your job". Blackthorn said.

Hale hung his head and took a few deep breaths. Blackthorn was the last that remained and thankfully he left.

"We will all be back in two days Ash, bring her home sooner or else". Blackthorn said.

 _ **Aife's castle**_

Bo and Lauren had not returned from their date yet. Aife had Bo's things moved to Lauren's room and the maid tidied up as much as she could without disturbing their personal things too much.

She hadn't seen Albert in awhile and called his room to check on him. She felt bad when she disturbed his reading. He was reading one of the books he had found for Lauren at the Dal. He had asked her if he could read it, and she obliged. He wanted to learn as much as he could about her powers. What they hadn't seen yet. He was so estranged from her mother, that he never saw her full powers.

Lauren looked just like her mother but she was nothing like her. Lauren is kind and caring. Elizabeth was mean and wreckless. He was glad to have Lauren away from her. He smiled thinking his good influence had rubbed off on the granddaughter that turned out to be a Doctor. The book was quite interesting and he would be returning it to Lauren soon. She will need it from what he could tell.

Aife sat quietly in one of her many sitting rooms. It was big and quiet. Something she longed for as Queen. The Succubi complained about everything. She had finally allowed them to leave their homes and they were out running rampant and constantly fighting. Aife didn't care if they killed each other. If they ever crossed her again, she would kill them herself. Especially Hester. She had been getting her ass beat almost on a hourly basis. Pretty much an hour for every hour they spent at home. Aife laughed at the thought. None of them could hit as hard as she could, but it was still funny.

She planned on training Lauren more personally. She would never kiss her or try to feed from her, so she called in more Fae. Mostly men. The women could not be trusted. That and she wasn't sure if Bo wouldn't drain them at the thought of some other woman touching Lauren's lips.

"My Queen. You have another note from the Ash of Toronto". Alfred said rushing in.

"Couldn't it wait?! Aife groaned.

"It's Princess Bo's human. She's apparently been placed in a dungeon for attacking Light and Fae Elders". Alfred said.

"What exactly did she do? Aife laughed.

"From what I could get she slapped them on the backs of their heads. The Ash immediately placed her in a dungeon to protect her". Alfred said and jumped when Aife's eyes went blue.

"Bo and Lauren are still out on their date right? Aife asked.

"Yes my Queen". Alfred said softly.

"You are not to disturb them with this. I will tell Bo myself". Aife said.

"Yes my Queen". Alfred said staring straight at the wall. He knew Aife would never attack him in a fit of rage. At least he hoped she wouldn't.

"That will be all Alfred". Aife said softly.

"Yes my Queen". Alfred bowed as he hurried out of the room. Once he was in the hallway, he wiped his brow.

Aife stood up and paced around the room. A woman in a dungeon was not sitting well with her. Even if it was Kenzi. She would likely live long enough for them to get home but that's not what was bothering the Succubus. It's the thought of a woman being in a dungeon.

She had been in and out of Dark Fae dungeons. From trials to being used as amusement for them. But that was all Trick's doing. If that bastard wasn't dead, she would bring him back to life and kill him herself.

The thought of him on a warm bed or sitting in a comfortable chair while she slept on rat infested floors turned her eyes blue again. Light or Dark, a dungeon is a dungeon.

And how easily she was thrown in one, and it didn't even matter that she was the Queen's daughter too. Isabeau's influence didn't carry as much weight as Trick's did. No woman ever did. She was so happy when she found Bo, because she knew Bo would yield power none of them had ever seen before. Bo is the perfect Fae. She is so sweet and kind but touch anyone that she cared about and boom! Dead Fae cemetery.

She was going to tell Bo all of this. But she wasn't going to disturb her date to do it. Bo's human or not, she never cared for Kenzi much and vice versa. She noticed how many times Kenzi had rolled her eyes when she was trying to convince Bo to come back to Berlin with her, when they met again as mother and daughter after the speed date. Well Bo didn't know Aife was her mother then. That's why she said her name was Saskia. She wanted to spend as much time with Bo as she could, before telling her who she really was. Bo would likely be mad that Aife had given her up as a child. She had to. She couldn't allow Bo to grow up in the Fae world. If Trick could send Aife to the Dark, Bo never stood a chance.

A dungeon. Aife had dungeons with mice included. She only sent the bad Fae there. If they wanted to feed, they could feed from the rodents. Perhaps the dungeon wouldn't be bad for Kenzi. She usually ran her mouth without thinking and that could be a bad thing in the Fae world.

Kenzi didn't seem to like anyone that wasn't named Bo, Trick or Dyson. She certainly didn't like the women in Bo's life. Lauren, Aife. She concluded that's why Bo left Kenzi behind. Her aura was so dark around Lauren and never lit up at all. When she looked at Dyson, it lit up like a thousand watt light bulb. Kenzi wasn't a concern of Aife's. She was so dismissive of her, that she could dismiss what she knew until Bo returned, on her own time.

 _ **Bo and Lauren.**_

Bo and Lauren had hit up every museum that they could find and neither had ever tired. Bo didn't care what they saw, Lauren's excitement as she described everything, was adorable.

At first they walked holding hands but everything seemed to pull Lauren away from her. It didn't bother her, it was better than Lauren pulling away from her for good. The thought that she nearly did was keeping her mind focused on the woman in front of her.

Bo had excused herself to the restroom when Lauren was lost in a painting. It gave her an idea , so she stepped away to make a phone call.

When Bo came back out, Lauren had moved but she wasn't far. She laughed and walked over to her. Wrapping her arms around her, she asked what she was looking at now and the adorable ramblings started again.

Lauren felt bad. She had talked about every painting, every statue and well everything. She knew Bo wasn't much for this kind of stuff. And hours had passed that it was now late afternoon.

"Bo? Lauren said softly.

"Yeah babe? Bo whispered into the Doctor's ear.

"Are you ready to go home? Lauren asked turning around in Bo's arms.

"Yeah but I want to stop somewhere first". Bo whispered adoringly at the blonde.

"Bo...

"Now now Doctor. It's only fair, all of this is out of my league". Bo said softly pointing around the room.

"Are you saying that I am out of your league? Lauren teased.

"Well I would hope not". Bo smiled softly.

"Let's go sweetie". Lauren said taking Bo's hand as they walked out to one of Aife's limos.

After helping Lauren into the car, Bo walked up to talk to the driver. They were talking for quite a bit, before Bo returned to join Lauren in the back seat.

"What was that about? Lauren asked.

"Just asked him if there were anymore sites to see, that we haven't seen yet". Bo responded.

"And? Lauren asked curiously.

"He said we had seen all that he knew of". Bo said softly snuggling up to Lauren in the plush seat.

Lauren sighed at the touch as Bo rested her head on Lauren's shoulder.

Nearly an hour had passed and they weren't anywhere near what Lauren had calculated to be close to the castle.

"Bo? Lauren said.

"Hmmmm? Bo cooed into Lauren's ear.

"Bo I think we are lost, we should have been there by now". Lauren said.

"It's ok babe. He will get us there". Bo answered snuggling closer to her gf.

"But Bo...

"Shhh. Relax Lauren". Bo said kissing the Doctor's neck.

Lauren shook her head. She knew they should have arrived back at Aife's castle by now. After a few more miles, they turned down a long road. Lauren was sure they weren't going in the right direction now. When they parked she freaked a bit.

"Your Royal Highness and Dr. Lewis, we are here". The driver said.

"I hate when he calls me that". Bo giggled. She really did but never pushed the issue.

"Bo? What's going on? Lauren asked worriedly.

"Let's go find out". Bo said softly.

"But Bo...

"Come on". Bo said taking Lauren's hand. Lauren shook her head but allowed the motion.

Once they were out, they walked down a long path and it looked like they were going behind some trees to Lauren.

After a few more minutes they had arrived. Lauren gasped at the sight in front of her. There was a picnic basket on a table along with Champagne chilling.

On the ground was a thick blanket and pillows.

"You are all dismissed". Bo said softly. The sound pulled Lauren out of her trance.

Lauren watched as four of Aife's guards and driver left them alone in an open field.

"What is this? Lauren asked.

"Well we had a nice breakfast, but I'm starving now". Bo said taking Lauren's hand easing her down on to the blanket.

Walking back to the table. She grabbed the basket, two glasses and the Champagne.

"Need some help? Lauren asked softly.

"No I got it. Just relax". Bo smiled turning around.

"Bo how did you do this? When did you do this? Lauren asked.

"You forget I'm a Princess now. Whatever I want, all I have to do is ask. To answer your second question, I called mom when I went to the restroom". Bo chuckled.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long". Lauren laughed taking a glass of Champagne from Bo.

"Well mom needed to find men to spare, and I wanted to tell her everything that I wanted to the last detail". Bo said softly.

"We should toast to something". Bo suggested before taking a sip.

"Well how about we toast to spontaneity. Since you certainly know how to do that". Lauren said poking Bo in her side.

"Uhhh like you did today? Bo laughed.

"Hey! I said was sorry". Lauren laughed.

"I am not complaining. I never would". Bo said.

"To spontaneity then! Lauren said clashing her glass with Bo's.

"So...what will we be dining on? Lauren asked looking at the basket.

"Well since you so sweetly gave me my lobster dinner and literally, we will be having stuffed Ravioli and to satisfy your salad fix, we are having Chicken Caesar Crouton Cups". Bo laughed. She wasn't sure Aife would pull any of it off so quickly. But she had seen the chefs she had on staff, so anything was possible.

"And for dessert? Lauren asked softly.

"Mmmm. Strawberries and Cream Cake". Bo moaned at the thought.

Lauren laughed at how Bo's eyes widened as she looked the cake over.

"Go ahead and dig in". Bo said gently putting the cake down.

Lauren slammed a few of the crouton cups into her mouth. She had always loved Chicken Caesar salads and just had to try one or two. She was touched that Bo remembered too.

After twenty minutes they were both on their backs on the blanket.

"I guess we never made it to that dessert huh? Lauren laughed turning to face Bo.

"Yeah. I think we are taking that back to the castle". Bo laughed. She knew Lauren was teasing her. Bo never got full on food, well not human style food.

Turning over to face Lauren, Bo put her head on hand. "Lauren there is something we need to talk about and I want to get this out before you hear it from anyone else". Bo said seriously.

"Ahhh the picnic is over huh? Lauren sighed.

"No it doesn't have to be". Bo said softly.

"Ok what is it? Lauren asked matching Bo's current position.

"While I was going through my Dawning tests something happened and I am not even sure how or why". Bo said nervously.

"Which test? Lauren asked looking over Bo's body worriedly.

"No. It's nothing like that, Lauren. Physically I'm fine". Bo said noticing the Doctor's eyes.

"Ok so when was it? Lauren asked.

Bo hung her head. This was going to hurt. "You remember when I missed your awards ceremony?

Lauren sighed. "Yes". She didn't want to be angry but that still hurt a bit.

"Truth is I was working a case with Tamsin, well I thought I was working a case with Tamsin at first". Bo said.

"Ok then what was it? Lauren asked.

"A freaking Dawning game test. I...we had to help a Spriggan to find a missing Fae. To be honest I thought the girl would never stop crying". Bo rambled.

"Bo". Lauren said trying to make the Succubus focus again.

"Well during the game, a lot of stuff happened. Like that time when you called me the second time, somehow it felt like I was drunk but I hadn't been drinking at the time. It's probably why you and I went back and forth about your work not being as important as what I do and for that I am so, so sorry Lauren". Bo said softly.

"That's not it. Is it? Lauren said squinting her eyes at Bo.

"No. No. That's not it". Bo said bowing her head again.

"Bo". Lauren said gently lifting the Succubus chin so she would be looking at her.

"Lauren look I don't know how it happened. It was a freaky thing. It happened out of nowhere". Bo said feeling Lauren drop her hand from her chin.

"You slept with him again didn't you? Lauren asked with her eyes widening.

"No! No Lauren. I didn't sleep with Dyson again. Tamsin and I...we kissed". Bo said dropping her eyes from the Doctor's.

"Was that in my apartment too? Lauren asked laying back on her back.

"No! No Lauren. I wouldn't do that to you! Bo said almost in a panic now.

"Tell me". Lauren said.

"I was laughing, and she ran up to me out of nowhere and kissed me. She kissed me Lauren. Although it went longer than it should've. That's all I can say or remember about it. That whole day was weird but I really, really was trying to get back for your awards ceremony". Bo said trying to hold in her tears. She knew Lauren was hurting again and she was the reason.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Lauren asked.

"Because it meant nothing Lauren. Nothing. I know that's going to be hard for you to believe, especially after what happened with Dyson". Bo said still choking back her tears.

"If Dyson meant nothing, you wouldn't have told me about it. So Tamsin must mean something or you would have told me". Lauren said still on her back staring straight up at the sky.

"Lauren. I love you. I'm in love with you. That's why I am telling you now. We are starting again, _again_ and I didn't want you hearing about this from someone else and think the worst". Bo said crying now. Lauren had rolled over and away from Bo.

"Lauren. Please...". Bo pleaded. She wasn't going to hold anything back from Lauren. Now that they had another chance.

"If none of this happened would you have ever told me? Or would I have heard it from Kenzi or Tamsin? Lauren asked over her shoulder.

Bo's face was covered in tears. She edged closer to Lauren and took her into her arms. She felt the Doctor stiffen in her arms.

"Lauren you said you were already on the verge of breaking up with me. This wouldn't have mattered if you went through with it. I am telling you now, because I love you. I really do love you, Lauren. That kiss would matter to you, if someone else told you, and you left me because of it later". Bo said tearfully.

Lauren didn't talk for the longest time. She didn't move an inch. All Bo felt was her breathing. She tried not to cry all over the Doctor but knew Lauren was thinking something. Probably the worst. She gave her a few more minutes before she started again.

"Lauren. I know. I know I haven't been available for you like a gf should, but I want us to do this the right way. No secrets. No cases. Just you and me". Bo said softly into the Dr's ear.

"Was this picnic to soften the blow? Lauren asked quietly.

"What?! No Lauren. It wasn't. It's just we are out here in the open, it just reminded me of it". Bo said softly pulling the Doctor closer.

Lauren closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She knew she still loved Bo. But it was hard getting past this right now.

"I know we all don't know Tamsin that well yet, I just didn't want you to hear this from her. She seems to be the type that would tell you, without any kind of provocation". Bo said softly over Lauren's shoulder.

Lauren was starting to feel better. Bo was trying. She was really trying. After Dyson, they had spent the night cuddled up in bed and when Bo drifted off to sleep, she would wake up apologizing to Lauren all over again. Like she was reliving it in her sleep. Like it was a nightmare. Lauren had had nightmares. Nightmares of Bo leaving her for Dyson. Nightmares of never being enough for the Succubus. Nightmares of Bo agreeing with Kenzi that Lauren wasn't the one for her.

She thought about them there, in Berlin. She thought about how much Kenzi would love the place. It had a lot of liquors and wines that Trick never had. Kenzi would have loved to come with them. But it was Bo that left Kenzi there. It was Bo that called her and told her they were going on a trip and that she wouldn't be coming. It was Bo that was laying on a blanket in the middle of nowhere with only the trees as their audience, holding on to Lauren like she would vanish if she let go. It was Bo holding on to hopes that Lauren wasn't going to leave her now. It was Bo who kissed her in a prison full of Amazons, that wanted to kill Lauren minutes earlier. It was Bo that returned Lauren's kiss so lovingly at the Dal in front of a room filled with Fae, even Dyson and Kenzi.

She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. Bo didn't have to tell her. Like Bo said if Lauren had found out any other way given she was almost at her breaking point, that would have broke them. Bo telling her now was like adding glue to a vase with a few cracks in it, she was trying to keep them from breaking again.

Opening her eyes, she twisted her head around long enough to kiss Bo. Taking one hand, she dried a few of Bo's tears.

"I love you too Bo". Lauren whispered softly. Looking at Bo's watch, it was still quite early. She pulled the Succubus arms tighter keeping her backside to Bo so that they were in a spooning position.

Two hours later Lauren flinched at something tickling her neck. She opened her eyes, realizing that she had fallen asleep.

"Bo? Lauren said softly.

"Mmmmm". Bo said softly.

Lauren flinched when she felt Bo pull her hair up and traced the back of her neck with an ice cube. She tensed when Bo flattened her tongue following the cube all the way around to the front of her neck.

Moaning as Bo slowly peeled away at her clothes, Lauren allowed her neck to fall backwards as she rolled over on to her back. She couldn't help the movement. Bo was slowly turning her over and never stopped her tongue, as she licked the newly exposed skin.

"Bo...Bo what are you doing? Lauren moaned.

"Well after today at the museum, I figured we were no longer going slow". Bo moaned as she finally had removed Lauren's top and bra.

"But Bo. We're in a park. In public". Lauren said and gasped as Bo hit another spot.

"So what you like it in public and so do I". Bo cooed softly as she now had Lauren pinned to the ground underneath her.

"Hope you had a nice nap while I was away". Bo giggled.

"What? Where did you go? Lauren asked.

"I had to go and get some fresh ice and tell the guards to get lost". Bo laughed as she bent down to kiss Lauren.

Taking Lauren's hands she raised them over the Doctor's head. "Stay like that". She whispered and trailed her tongue down Lauren's neck taking a breast into her mouth while she palmed the other one.

She almost laughed when Lauren rose up to increase the pressure from Bo squeezing it. Taking the tip of her tongue she moved from one to the other without losing contact. With her mouth busy, she took one hand and gently parted Lauren's legs. She nearly lost control, when she felt how wet the Doctor already was for her.

Finally pulling back from the hardened nipple, she licked over and in between Lauren's breasts. Looking up at the Doctor who was moaning, and her lips locked like the letter O, Bo licked down until she reached her belly button and circled around it before momentarily pushing the tip into Lauren's belly ring. Lauren moaned loudly again.

Bo smiled and moved lower. Once her body was in position she gently pulled Lauren's pants and panties off. After discarding her own clothes and tossing them to the side, she lifted Laurens legs with her hands.

Looking at Lauren again she said "I haven't fed all day"

Lauren jumped when Bo's tongue slammed inside of her. She never once felt Bo pull out. She reached for anything that she could grab. Part of the blanket, pillows, an empty bottle. Anything.

Bo started moaning as she gently put one of Lauren's legs down. Pulling her tongue out, she entered Lauren with three fingers with her palm facing up. Lauren let out a glass shattering scream. Looking at the Doctor, Bo knew it wouldn't be much longer. Lauren's hips rocked in rhythm with Bo's fingers as she came. Sensing more of Lauren's release, Bo bent down and licked the inside of her palm until she reached the knuckles of her fingers just before they went inside again. She moaned as Lauren trapped them inside of she slammed back on to the blanket allowing another orgasm to take her.

Bo kept her tongue and fingers where they were until Lauren relaxed enough to allow her to gently remove them. Bo moaned as she put her fingers in her mouth, never losing eye contact with her Succubus Doctor. Or was it Doctor Succubus? She didn't care.

Smiling, she crawled up Lauren's body. "I'm still hungry even after I just had my dessert".

Lauren laughed and kissed Bo, tasting herself on Bo's tongue. They scissored until Bo was finally ready to feed her Succubus. Lauren's chi was like ten hours of sleep, when you just woke up after sleeping 8 hours.

"We should get going. Your mother will be worried". Lauren said gently stroking Bo's face.

"She did sound funny when I talked to her earlier". Bo whispered. She was still peppering Lauren with light kisses.

"Then let's go see what's wrong". Lauren cooed softly.

Even as a Succubus, Lauren could switch to Doctor mode in a matter of seconds. "Ok". Bo smiled softly.

Watching Lauren hurrying to dress, Bo matched her speed. They walked off of the blanket. Leaving it as Bo told her someone would be by soon to clean up for them.

Once they reached the limo, they sped away to the castle.

 _ **Aife's castle.**_

Aife and Albert were having drinks in another large sitting room. The fireplace was roaring. They had a nice friendly chat. Aife was trying to do anything to keep from calling Bo about Kenzi.

She would never interfere with Bo and Lauren reconnecting. Their auras matched their love.

"The car is pulling up ma'am". Alfred announced from the door.

"Bring them to me". Aife said softly.

"How do you think she's going to take the news? Albert asked.

"I don't know. That's why we are here in this big room". Aife said softly.

After a few minutes Bo and Lauren entered the room.

"Isabeau. Lauren. Come and sit". Aife smiled softly

"Mom? What's wrong? Bo asked waiting for Lauren to sit first.

Aife smiled. It touched her deeply every time Bo called her mom. "I have news".

"What kind of news? Bo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Isabeau sit". Aife said softly.

Bo looked at Albert and back to Aife while finally taking her seat next to Lauren.

"Ok. I'm sitting". Bo said softly.

"It's Kenzi she's in trouble". Aife said.

"What kind of trouble? Lauren asked softly.

"She attacked the Elders from both sides, including Blackthorn. Hale put her in the dungeon to protect her". Aife explained.

"What? Those things are horrible. We have to go". Lauren said standing up.

"No". Bo said.

"Bo? Those things are horrible". Lauren said.

"Mom? You said he put her in there to protect her right? Bo asked softly.

"Yes he told me personally that she is checked on hourly". Aife said.

"Then she's fine". Bo said. She knew Hale would not allow anything bad to happen to Kenzi. But this was her time. Their time to be away from the Fae and all it's bullshit. If they went home now, the would come after Lauren too, and damned if Bo was having that. That and she and Lauren were still on rocky territory.

"Bo we have to go back". Lauren said sitting beside the Succubus again.

"Isabeau I am going in two days. Hale knows this too". Aife said.

"You can go if you want to but I am not going until I'm ready". Bo said.

"Bo". Lauren said softly.

"I told Kenzi to sit her ass down and behave and she didn't. Hale won't let them harm her. She didn't listen to me, now she will have to sit, because she can't go anywhere". Bo said.

Lauren sighed and Bo moved closer to her. "This is about us Lauren. You and me. For once in all of the time that I have known her, Kenzi can wait". Bo said softly.

TBC.

Kenzi panics when she doesn't hear from Bo.

Bo refuses to go back to Toronto.

Aife plants people inside the Light and Dark Fae.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kenzi**

Kenzi barely slept the night before and was up off of the most uncomfortable bed, that she had slept on, in all of her entire life. Taking a few deep breaths, she tiptoed just a bit to see what she could see through the tiny door window.

To be quite frank, last night sucked. She kept thinking she was hearing something crawling across the floor. Whatever it was squeaked too. If that wasn't bad enough, she heard what sounded like a wounded animal or drunk Fae ranting about something for hours. Most of it was not in Russian or English, so she struggled to comprehend what was being said. She hated it.

She hates it even more at the present time. Hale hadn't been by. Her breakfast hadn't even been delivered yet. Considering how much she had drank the day before, she needed food. Wanted food. The bottled water she was given last night, did nothing to quench her dry mouth.

This was so not a room she wanted to spend another hour, day or night in. There was scribbling on the wall. Some of it was legible, some of it looked like something that Lauren would often ramble off awake, and asleep.

But why would Lauren have been in a dungeon? What had the rich, golden girl of the Light Fae did to end up there? No. No. It couldn't be Lauren. They would never put her down here. The rest of the writing was pretty much screw the Ash, and or Elders.

She had dressed in the clothes she had on the previous day. It sucked because she couldn't shower, and was freezing her ass off before she changed clothes. She had no choice. She was stuck there.

And the shit on the cheesiest pizza was that Bo hadn't called. The one guard that had passed by earlier that morning had stopped by only to say that Hale hadn't heard from the Succubus. Kenzi felt like a slave. A prisoner. Great. Just great.

 _ **Hale's office.**_

Hale was having a busy morning after a late night of the same thing he was doing right now, talking on the phone. The Elders wanted Kenzi's head, and they weren't settling for her ass in a dungeon.

Blackthorn was being a pain in Hale's. For the first time he was starting to regret accepting the Ash position. It was nothing like he imagined it to be. The Elders and Trick pretty much ran everything. But since Trick was gone, it was pretty much the Elders in his ear all the time. Aife. Lauren. Kenzi. In that order.

He didn't think any of them ever cared for the Ash position or who sat in that chair, so why hadn't they dropped their anger over Aife's bombs?

They were growing sick of Lauren and Bo's relationship, so why the anger at her being one of them now? That sent chills up and down Hale's spine the most. Either way he looked at it, three Succubus. Two he knew, and one that he didn't trust at all, Aife.

Kenzi wasn't on his list of immediate needs of protection. She had it made practically. She was allowed to go shopping, she had room and board. Not to mention lots of food and liquors at her fingertips. Then boom, she slapped the shit out of her luxuries.

He took a few good deep breaths. He was sure that Bo would know by now, if not soon. Then she could come and get her girl out of his hair. Not that he had much hair.

Slamming the receiver down. He had finally finished his latest phone call and sat back in his chair. He wished Trick had handled the Aife situation. Admitting he was Bo's grandfather, meant that he was Aife's father as well. Hale had no idea how he was going to handle the heir to Trick's, everything. But as the newly appointed Ash, Hale had inherited the problem of dealing with her, to the Elder's satisfaction, to Bo's.

Lauren was another one that he wasn't too sure of either. She was nice but likely pissed at the Fae too. He had seen her office. Her home. Other humans had better accommodations, and were never placed in any dungeon. Never made to wear a necklace. Never driven around like a piece of property, to ensure that she would be coming back.

The week that she hid at Bo's was one of the boldest moves she ever made. Lachlan knew where she was and had tried to give her a few days to change her mind, and come back. When the Elders demanded it, he went to give her a 24 hour notice. All of this was unknown to Hale until he read Lachlan's notes.

He jumped when he heard his door opening. He hadn't summoned anyone and didn't have a meeting scheduled until noon.

"Don't worry, I won't stay long. I just came by to give you something". A woman's voice said.

Hale sighed. "Val. What is it? I am really busy today".

"We know. Well he knows". Val sighed placing a small box on Hale's desk.

"He? He who? Hale asked. Not another Elder, or arch enemy of the Ash office. He hoped.

"Dad. He knows the Elders may be planning to kill you if you don't do their immediate bidding, so he wanted you to have this". Val said pushing the box closer to Hale and took a seat in front of him.

Hale looked at her for a long moment. He hadn't heard of any actual threats on his life, but was curious about the box. He hadn't seen his father in weeks and wondered what he could have sent by Val that he couldn't bring in person.

"He's away". Val said softly.

"And he wants me to have this? Hale sighed. He knew what it was. What it meant. He wasn't scared of anyone or anything, and didn't need it.

"Worn anywhere on your body, it will protect you from all harm. I have no need for it at the moment since I am pretty much out of all business of the Fae". Val explained.

"The Twig of Zamora. I get it". Hale smiled softly. That thing had gotten around his family members for years.

"Then my work here is done". Val said standing. She never liked the Light Fae compound. It looked too much like a hospital and she hated those things too.

"Thanks Val". Hale smiled at his sister. He loved her and vice versa, they just didn't say such things in public. Not even the compound.

"You're welcome". Val said over her shoulder as she walked out of his office.

Hale sat back and looked at the thing. He never needed it. Never held it before. But his father was right to send it to him with so much uncertainty within the Fae. Especially now that his biggest supporter, Trick, was gone.

Kenzi jumped from the rickety bed when she heard Hale's voice ordering the guard to open the door.

"It's about damn time boy, I am starving here! Kenzi snapped and regretted her outburst when she saw what he was holding.

"Good morning to you too Kenzi". Hale said putting the tray down on the small table nearest the bed.

"Have you heard from Bo? Kenzi asked.

"No I have not. But Aife should be home soon". Hale said wiping his hands on a napkin.

"Not the Succubus I need right now". Kenzi said taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Kenzi I don't know what to tell you. I don't think Bo will be coming home soon". Hale confided. It was true. When he spoke to Aife, she didn't sound like she was bringing her Succubus daughter or Dr. Lewis with her. And if Lauren wasn't coming, neither was Bo.

"Kenzi. I know you don't like or trust Lauren and Aife, but you need to learn to get along with them. With Trick gone, Bo will need her family, and that includes Lauren and her mother". Hale said seriously. Everyone that could hear or see knew about her hatred of the Doctor. With Lauren being Fae now, that would only heighten it.

"Why? Why does she always get what she wants? Always. She spybanged Bo and had a girlfriend the whole time! Kenzi snapped.

"I don't have time for this but I will get real with you. A spy would have been getting something from Bo and reporting it back to the Ash, since she was his charge. Lauren didn't do any of that. I am the new Ash. I read all of the previous Ash notes. He only said Lauren needed to distract Bo, he never said she had to sleep with her. They wanted each other

Second. Lauren had been trapped with the Fae for five years. Five. I am sure you have done a lot of your own free will for five years. Nothing Lauren has done until now was of her own free will in all of that time. Nadia was the result of her staying here, where she wasn't wanted and spat on, daily". Hale explained.

Kenzi squinted at him. She had nothing to say but then again yes she did. "She still gets everything she wants and doesn't deserve!

"We all get it and we all see it Kenzi. You're not mad about Lauren getting what she wants, you're mad about Bo wanting her. You didn't want Lauren being the other human in Bo's life. But chin up, Lauren's not a human anymore. So you have that distinction. Whatever Lauren has now, she's earned, and deserves it". Hale responded.

That last line hurt Kenzi. It stung. Bo would have been better off with Dyson. He could protect her. Sustain her, even when she was draining him. He could just sleep it off, and be ready for the next round or two. Trick, Dyson and Kenzi all thought that Lauren would die someday and Dyson would have his chance again. His path to Bo would be as clear as a blue sky.

"That's not true". Kenzi finally offered.

"You have never liked the women in Bo's life. But trust me when I say you better find a way to accept them because Bo does. Otherwise she wouldn't have fled Toronto so quickly with the both of them". Hale concluded.

"When can I call her? Kenzi asked.

"That brings me to my second reason for coming down here. I have found a phone for you to use from here but you have to remember Bo will be pissed off at you, for putting her in this position". Hale said handing Kenzi a new cell phone.

Kenzi froze at the thought. She hadn't thought about it like she was at the moment. Bo had been explicit in asking Kenzi to behave herself. If she comes back, it won't be when she was ready, but when she had been forced to do something, and by Kenzi of all people. Bo never liked being told what to do. "Shit".

"Not on my floors please. I may have to use this dungeon again, when you are finally released". Hale said.

"When do I get out? Kenzi asked.

"Whenever things settle down or Bo, and I convince them not to harm you, which brings me to my third reason for coming down here". Hale said.

"What? A third reason? Kenzi sighed. She thought for sure he had fixed her problem and was coming to release her.

"I am glad you are dressed. I want you to wear this on your person tonight when you will be allowed to walk around the compound for air". Hale said holding up the Twig Of Zamora.

"What is that? A stick? Kenzi asked.

"It's the Twig of Zamora. It protects the wearer from harm". Hale explained.

"What?! That's cool. Then I can leave and be protected". Kenzi said.

"Settle down Kenzi. You will be allowed to walk around the compound under heavy protection, but they will be there to protect you from being snatched. The Elders still want your ass, the Twig only protects you from bodily harm, not anyone grabbing you". Hale said.

"It's still cool though! I can go and do whatever I want, and not be harmed". Kenzi said.

"Kenzi settle down. I will want that back once you are released back to Bo, hopefully". Hale sighed.

"You giveth and you taketh away". Kenzi groaned.

"Hey I can take it away right now". Hale said.

"Ok. Ok. I will be careful with it, oh great one". Kenzi bowed.

"Finally. You are finally listening to me". Hale laughed.

"Shoo. I am about to call Bo and I am sure your Siren ears will pick up on the screaming about to take place up in here". Kenzi said waving the Ash out.

"Gladly". Hale said. He had a full day ahead of him and was relieved to be leaving the dungeons. They stunk more than he ever wanted to be witness to.

 _ **Aife**_

Aife had left Bo and Lauren to talk when she arrived back in her private quarters. She had called a small meeting of her best guards. The most trusted of the bunch.

"I don't care how you do it. I don't care who it is. I want someone planted on both sides. If you have to get someone that's already inside to flip then do it. I will be gone in a day or so and want things in motion before I get there". Aife ordered.

"Yes my Queen". Alfred and Karl said in unison.

"Very good and you are both dismissed". Aife smiled. She knew the minute that she set foot inside Toronto again, the Fae would be breathing down her neck. The Dark because they wanted her. Evony was pissed off about not being in on the action, and the Light because it was their territory that she bombed.

Evony never liked her, and it amused her to no end. She wasn't really the Morrigan, she was just a mouth piece for the Elders. An ass.

None of that mattered to Aife now. She didn't want to run one side or the other, she wanted to run all of them. But she would never lower herself to playing the grieving princess. Trick had never grieved over Isabeau. He never apologized or, grieved over what he had done to his own daughter. There was no love loss, literally.

She would be having the Dal scrubbed from top to bottom, but his lair was not to be touched. She would handle that part personally. The cages would be cleaned or cleared out. Trick was liable to have anything or anyone one in those things.

She needed to have a serious talk with Albert. To see what his plans regarding Lauren were. Once the Doctor did go back, they would want her ass too. But neither of them were about to stand around, and watch them try and take it.

Bo was pissed off about Kenzi but nowhere near ready to go home. She saw the anger turned sadness in the Succubus face when the situation settled in her mind. To go back now would be forcing her to do something, she wasn't emotionally ready to. No she had no idea what they would do or how they would do it. But whatever they do, it was going to be fun. A lot of fun, she giggled.

 _ **Bo and Kenzi.**_

Bo had been pacing back and forth. The one thing that was clear in her mind was that she wasn't ready to go back yet. Kenzi was forcing her hand, and it was pissing her off. It was like leaving your child with a babysitter, and even the babysitter couldn't control her.

This was her shot. Their shot. Lauren admitting that she had been considering leaving Bo was like a bucket of ice water being poured all over the Succubus. She was woke now. She was on alert. She was ready to do what she needed to do, to keep the woman she loved from walking away from her.

Bo pulled out her phone to make a phone call, when it started ringing.

"Hey Bo". Kenzi said shly.

"What the actual fuck did you do Kenzi?! Bo snapped.

"Bo listen it's not that bad ok". Kenzi sighed.

"From what we have been told, you smacked a couple of Elders. I asked you to sit your ass down and wait for me to come back! Bo snapped again.

"All I wanted him to do was to tell me when you were coming home. I had been begging him for days to tell me". Kenzi confessed.

"Kenzi. You are not five years old. You are a grown woman. A woman who has seen how the Fae works. It was silly, and dangerous of you to slap people that you don't even know! Bo snapped again.

"I know. I know. Hale is working to try, and smooth things over, and he gave me this cool ass Twig. Supposedly it will protect me from being physically harmed". Kenzi explained.

"Good. Use it and sit your ass down". Bo said angrily. Kenzi hadn't even apologized or noticed what position Bo was currently in.

"He said it won't stop anyone from taking me. So when are you coming back? Kenzi asked.

"I don't know yet". Bo sighed. She needed to calm down. Lauren had only gone to shower, she would be back soon. She wanted to join her, but was too angry to really enjoy it.

"Bo? You can't mean that, or stay there forever". Kenzi groaned.

"If you have the Twig like you claim, then you will be fine until I get back". Bo sighed. If Hale gave it to Kenzi it had to be pretty important. He was fond of Kenzi too, and would do everything in his power to protect her. Kenzi needed to learn how to listen to Bo, and there was no better time than right now for her to do so.

"But Bo. We haven't hung out in a long time. We haven't even had drinks". Kenzi groaned again. She didn't want to come off as clingy or whiny but she missed her friend.

"Kenzi nothing will be the same again. My life is different now. Lauren's life is different now. She was thinking of breaking up with me Kenzi. Before you start jumping up, and down about it, she didn't. We need to work on us and we can't do that by rushing back there". Bo explained.

"Bo if she was ready to leave you, then maybe you should have let her. She was going to leave you without even talking to you about it! Kenzi snapped.

"No Kenzi. You will not do that. You will not speak ill of Lauren or our relationship again". Bo bristled.

"But why was she going to leave you? Kenzi asked sitting down. This sounded juicy.

"That's private and no I won't be giving you the deets". Bo said looking around. Lauren was drying her hair. The way it was flowing in the air, spiked Bo's adoration of the woman.

"That's not cool". Kenzi said.

"I won't come back yet. Mom will be there in a few days. If you are nice, maybe she will help you. If not, stay put, and behave". Bo warned.

"So I'm just supposed to sit in this rat infested hole, and wait for you to make up your mind on when you're coming home? Kenzi snapped.

"Yes. If that's where Hale put you, then yes. I will speak to him but as far as the rest of it, settle down and wait". Bo said.

"Fine". Kenzi snapped hanging up. Something has to be wrong with Bo for her to basically pick her relationship over Kenzi. There was nobody close for her to ask. Hale was a cheeleader for them. Trick is dead. Dyson is dead. Kenzi had nobody else to confide in. She lifted her phone to call Tamsin.

 _ **Bo and Hale**_

"Hale". He answered.

"Tell me this Twig does what Kenzi said it does". Bo said quickly.

"Ahh so she told you. Yes Bo. I can assure you that the Twig of Zamora will protect her from harm and my guards will do their best to protect her from getting kidnapped". Hale explained.

"That's it? Bo asked.

"That's it. She will be allowed to walk around the compound under heavy security but that's all I have planned for her protection right now. Right now I am also busy trying to calm the Elders that she insulted down". Hale groaned.

"I am so sorry about that Hale. I thought when I asked her to behave that she actually would". Bo sighed.

"Sounds like you are not coming back yet. I told Kenzi I suspected that you weren't ready to yet, and I don't blame you. Now your mother is another story". Hale laughed.

"I know. I know. She's unpredictable but yeah, she's coming there in a few days". Bo said.

"I understand. I will do what I can for Kenzi, but it really is a mess Bo". Hale confessed.

"I would appreciate anything that you can do, and I will speak to mom before she comes". Bo said.

"Thank you". Hale laughed. He didn't fear Aife. Just what she would do.

Watching Lauren finally walk out of the bathroom Bo ended the call.

"Good morning". Bo smiled.

"Nice try Bo but I know you". Lauren laughed.

"What? I don't even get a good morning? Bo winked.

"Good morning Bo". Lauren said softly.

Bo watched the Doctor hurry over to her closet and knew what it meant.

"Lauren. Please don't". Bo said.

"Bo you have no idea what those dungeons are like. Rats, dirty walls, floors. Almost no air other than what comes through the small door window". Lauren explained.

"Kenzi will be fine Lauren. Hale lets her out to get some air. She has the Twig of Zamora, and I know he won't let her starve". Bo smiled softly drinking some coffee.

"Bo I was in one of those things once. I know what it's like". Lauren confessed. The doctor was impressed that Hale gave Kenzi the Twig of Zamora. She read up on it years ago when she first met Hale.

Bo cringed. Ryan had told her about that but she had thought that he was bullshitting about it. He never liked humans, Kenzi or Lauren. Even without being Bo's thrall, he was still a dick. She cringed again thinking and knowing what she had to do next.

"I know Lauren and I am so sorry about that. Ryan told me about that. I didn't think it was true because Trick had told me before I met Ryan that Lachlan treated you better than the previous Ash". Bo said bracing herself for a fight and putting her cup down.

"You knew and did nothing about it? Lauren asked.

"By the time I found out, you were already out and gone off with Nadia". Bo frowned. She hated thinking of Lauren in that situation. Knowing nobody was there for her. Nobody to look out for her, like Hale was doing with Kenzi. There was nothing she could do about it now other than controlling her Succubus and assuring Lauren that she was really committed to them.

"Oh". Lauren said moving away from the closet and her bags.

"Yeah. Oh". Bo said softly.

"So what did you want to do today? Lauren asked.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast. I know mom has the buffet but that's all we have been having lately, and I want to get some air since it's nice out again". Bo said looking out the window and didn't find a single cloud in the sky.

"Ok. Then go, and get ready". Lauren laughed. Bo was still in her Kimono.

"Oh right". Bo laughed. She was so comfortable she had forgotten she hadn't dressed yet.

Once Lauren heard the water turn on, she slumped down into her chair as she started to pour over her book. She was still learning how to cast spells. All of it seemed out of date to her, since her staff did whatever she commanded. Bo was right. They shouldn't go back yet. They still had issues to mend, and Lauren wanted to be stronger before she returned and faced whatever the Fae was going to throw at her. She needed to practice more. Wanted to practice more. She was certain Albert would support her in whatever she wanted to do.

Lauren smiled when an idea struck. Jumping up, she quickly grabbed her staff, and headed into the bathroom.

Opening the glass door, she stood back. First admiring Bo's back side, and then she lifted her staff.

"Clean". Lauren laughed and watched as Bo's hands scrubbed her body with the towel. The Doctor's eyes flashed blue when Bo's hands reached her lower body.

"Lauren...". Bo groaned in embarrassment.

"Wash your hair". Lauren laughed again as Bo's hands dropped the towel, and grabbed her shampoo.

"Lauren. Really? This is embarrassing". Bo laughed as her hands tickled her head.

"Rinse! Lauren commanded, and watched as the shower heads splashed water all over Bo. Even the ones that weren't in use came to life.

Lauren laughed as Bo's eyes flashed blue as she stepped out of the shower.

"Dry! Lauren said holding her staff up one last time, and watched and Bo was suddenly dry. Even her hair.

Bo's eyes returned to normal as she was slowly stalking the Doctor. Lauren laughed because Bo was still fully naked.

"I think I will go down, and see Albert while you get dressed". Lauren laughed. And with that, the Doctor was out the door.

Bo grinned. "Oh Doctor. How dare you use your witchcraft on me again. It is long past time that you, and I go powers for powers". She laughed.

TBC.

Lauren and Bo enjoy another day out together.

Aife finally returns to Toronto and angers both sides.

Aife mocks the Light Fae by releasing Kenzi.

* * *

Some of you have asked when Albert will show his powers. He will when Lauren and Bo return to Toronto to face the Fae.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bo and Lauren**_

Bo had gone to meet with her mother since Lauren was still talking to Albert, before they left.

"Mom I am taking Lauren out for breakfast, and we are going to spend the majority of the afternoon together. I know that you are planning on leaving for Toronto today. Please at least wait until we return. Lauren might have some questions for you, before you leave". Bo said softly. She knew Aife had her own issues with the Fae to deal with. She was just hopeful that she wouldn't cause so many waves, that it would affect she and Lauren's dealings with them. Bo had her own plans on dealing with the Fae when it comes to her and Lauren, but Aife was a walking firecracker when she dealt with the Fae.

"Isabeau, I have a lot to settle here before I go. The other Succubus are making their own waves since ,that time I restricted them to their homes. I have to deal with them, and make sure Alfred knows what I want done in my absence. The Fae in Toronto are nasty little shits, and it will take a quite a bit to clean up their poop". Aife said seriously, looking over a piece of paper in her hand.

"Ok I saw a Mercedes SL convertible in the garage the other day, and if you don't mind I would like to borrow it for the day". Bo said softly looking out the nearest window. It still looked nice, and she wanted to be able to let the top down.

"Keys are in the cabinet". Aife said smiling. Bo never learned how to just take stuff yet. But she would teach her.

"What cabinet? Bo asked pulling her eyes from the view she was enjoying.

"This one". Aife said pushing a button, and a set of wooden doors opened on the wall.

"Wow! Bo screamed in awe. There appeared to be at least thirty sets of keys in front of her. Bo looked through all of them just to see what she possibly passed up on. Every one of them was some kind of Mercedes or Audi. Smiling when she found the keys she needed, she closed the cabinet. Turning around to Aife she noticed her mother was reading something in her hand. She beamed with pride at how natural Aife looked. Like she knew what she was doing. Like she was born to do what she was doing. Leading the Fae. At least the ones in Berlin.

She thought back to her talks with Aife in Toronto just before she bombed the Light Fae compound. She seemed crazy. But looking at her now, maybe Bo was the crazy one for not trusting her. For not understanding that Aife had access to her grandmother, Isabeau. Had plenty of time to see that, as a Princess, she would rule one day. Her own way.

That could have been the start to her disconnect with Trick. He saw who Aife was becoming, and had to find a way to put a stop to her growing influence, and powers.

She thought of Aife's thralls. Nobody in Berlin seemed to be under it. They didn't sound like robots. They sounded like people. This was what it looks like. How Aife's rule would look like. Something Bo had thought she was foolish to aim for back then. Something that she thought would never come to be.

"Are you going out, or are you going to stare at me all day? Aife laughed.

"Sorry. Sorry. I am going". Bo smiled. She was just in awe, and got lost in it.

 _ **Lauren and Albert.**_

It took Lauren some doing. She didn't find her grandfather for the longest time. Every time she went somewhere that he had been spotted, he had moved on. She finally found him outside walking the grounds. She didn't know him very well yet, so she could not tell if he was at peace or stressed out. She felt bad that she hadn't spent as much time with him as she would have liked before Toronto came calling on all of them again.

"Good morning...grandfather...or Albert". Lauren said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Good morning sweetie". Albert smiled warmly at the blonde, as he turned to face her.

"I am sorry. I just don't know what to call you, that wouldn't offend you". Lauren blushed.

"You can call me whatever rolls off of your tongue. I won't be offended". Albert said hugging Lauren for a few seconds.

The Doctor inhaled his scent, and it was very manly. She could tell that Aife had ordered new clothes for him. He wasn't dressed like an old man, but he was nicely dressed.

"I wanted to see you before Bo and I left. I think we are going to be spending the rest of the day together. So I wanted to see how you are. How you are dealing with all of this". Lauren said pointing at the castle, and then to herself.

"Always the Doctor, the worrier. I am fine my sweet.". Albert smiled.

"Are you going back to Toronto with Aife? Lauren asked quietly.

"I will go back when you go back. I don't want you walking into that battlefield alone, even with Bo at your side". Albert smiled holding Lauren's hand as they walked. He missed his granddaughter, and was still blistering angry with Trick for not holding up his part of the deal.

"Can I ask you something? Lauren asked as they slowly strolled.

"Of course". Albert said softly.

"Do you have a problem with Bo? I know you, and Aife are long time friends". Lauren said looking at him.

"I do not know her well enough yet to have an opinion, other than to say she does seem to love you. As long as she does that with respect, and care, I can learn the rest later". Albert answered honestly.

Lauren analyzed that answer, just like she did her own thoughts. It sounded like he liked Bo, but still had a few doubts about whether Bo was good enough for her.

"Thank you". Lauren said softly. Even if he didn't quite trust Bo yet, he gave a better answer than Trick ever did with Bo. Trick's hang-ups about them were because Lauren was a human, which was a bullshit lie. He kept her true nature under his own lock, and key hoping against all that he knew, that Bo would pick and stick with Dyson.

"I see the way she looks at you Lauren. It's kind. It's loving. Perhaps I am letting my distaste for her own grandfather cloud my judgment. But I think of Aife, and know they are not all devilish. I think it did her a lot of good to be away from Trick. He was stuck in his ways, and nobody other than Dyson was good enough for Bo in his eyes. He knew he had a granddaughter out there, and kept Dyson close to be her mate. From the looks I have seen Bo give you, he wasn't Bo's mate". Albert explained.

Succubi have never mated with other Succubi before. But Lauren was different. She was a witch too. Same as her mother and great-grandmother. That's likely what drew Bo to her, besides the caring nature of Lauren.

"You are right. Trick was against us at all turns. I think he thought we would crash, and burn after the second time we...". Lauren blushed when she couldn't finish the sentence.

"I understand. Not to speak ill of the dead, but he was a tough cookie to crack. He never liked anything that was out of his plans. I am sure that is why he never told you who you really were". Albert said gripping Lauren's hand a little tighter.

"Bo and I have never been perfect, but I am sure she wants to work on that, as do I. Which is why she wants to stay here a little longer. The Fae back in Toronto are nosy bastards at times. They will be all over us. Over me. Bo took a lot of crap when she first arrived. They didn't like her. Tried to push her around, and she pushed back. Tried to make her choose a side, and she wouldn't. Me being _new_ won't go over well". Lauren explained.

"Who cares what they think?! You are my granddaughter, a full blooded Fae. They will not harm you. I will not allow it! Albert snapped. His voice was deeper than Lauren had ever heard it be.

"I did not mean to upset you, I was just giving you a heads up on what it's really like". Lauren said gently squeezing his hand.

"I understand. But you ladies will not be alone in your fight. I am sure Aife won't allow anyone to touch either of you or us. We have our own powers, and will kick ass when we need to". Albert said shaking Lauren's hand in assurance.

"Ohh we have all gotten a taste of what Aife can do. She doesn't play around". Lauren chuckled.

"Go. Enjoy your day, and try not to think of any of this. You deserve it". Albert smiled softly as he let go of Lauren's hand.

Lauren kissed him on the cheek, and hugged him gently. She was happy to have him in her life. To have someone to talk to that wasn't Bo. He was right. They wouldn't be fighting the Fae alone. If Aife so much as got a hint that someone was about to attack them, she would strike first. They still had so much to learn about being a Succubus, and Aife looked like she had mastered it.

 _ **Light Fae compound.**_

"How did it go? Hale sighed.

"It went well. She only walked around the compound a couple of times. We gave her food, and swept the dungeon a bit". The guard answered.

"Kenzi likes video games, and horror movies. Find a decent tv, gaming system, some movies and take them to her. That should keep her occupied, and give me time to try, and fix her mess". Hale ordered.

"Yes sir". The guard said as he turned to leave.

Hale rubbed his chin. He was starting to make progress on getting the Elders to calm down, and see that Kenzi made a mistake. But as Bo's human, the Elders wanted more. Expected more from the wet behind his ears Ash.

Hale was still working on what he could do to get them to back down from wanting severe punishment. He couldn't order her to pay fealty because Bo was unaligned. He wasn't even supposed to be housing her in the compound because of Bo's status. He did it as a favor to Bo, and to keep Kenzi safe. She was until her attitude got the better of her, and struck the Elders. Any other human would have been dead by now.

"What are you going to do about the little human, Ash? Blackthorn asked from the door.

"Good morning sir. I am still dealing with Kenzi. To find a way that would make us all happy". Hale lied. His only current plan was to leave Kenzi where she was, and hope that Bo would come home soon.

"I take it the Succubus will not be returning? Blackthorn smiled. When Hale didn't respond he had his answer. The unaligned Succubus wasn't coming, but he had heard rumblings that Aife was. Either one suited him just fine. Blood King heirs or not, he wasn't here anymore to write in his blood. They had no protection other than their puny Succubus powers. Two Succubi against a legion of Elders, are doomed to fail. They weren't counting Lauren because she was still new to her powers. She wouldn't know what to do in battle.

"Don't worry Ash, I won't have the human killed yet. Why go for one, when you can go for six". Blackthorn chuckled.

"Is that a threat to the office of the Ash? Hale asked standing to his feet.

"Even if it were, you have no way to prove such threat". Blackthorn said taking his exit.

That's how the Elders were. Slithering in and out. Never calling ahead. Never requesting an audience with the Ash. But wasn't the Ash considered an Elder? Hale was starting to get fed up with the blatant disrespect. Maybe it was time for the Ash to take on a new position of his own.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi had been pacing back and forth in her cell. She wished she would have run when the guards where walking her around the grounds, like a dog on a leash. The only thing she was missing was a necklace around her neck.

All of this was still beneath her, even with the protection of the Twig of Zamora. She deserved better than all of this. She deserved better than Bo had been treating her.

Saying she wasn't coming back soon. What did that even mean? Since when did Bo ever pick Lauren over any of them? Not Trick. Not Dyson. Not Kenzi. Not the Fae. She wondered what could have happened to Bo in her Dawning to make her so distant from her. Make her move on from her love of Dyson. They all knew Lauren was just a turncoat. A fling. Nothing important in Bo's life. Just a filler in her bed until Dyson admitted that he was still in love with Bo. They would have been together again, had Lauren not killed him.

That's another thing that had Kenzi pacing. Lauren had killed Dyson and Trick. Bo took it as it was, and left town. Kenzi was given notice to pack up a few bags to go and stay at the compound. Not to pack for a trip, she would have enjoyed with Bo. Hanging out with the Succubus. Tasting the free liquors that awaited them. Touring the sites. Seeing if Aife was really a Queen or all talk. Kenzi wasn't convinced of the latter. Aife was a crazy woman. A talker. A bullshitter. If she was truly Trick's blood, why didn't she ever see her in the Dal when Bo was about to fight her? She looked like a Succubus that came, and went with no purpose.

 _ **Aife's throne room.**_

"Now I am going to Toronto for who knows how long. But I expect everything to remain in order here in my absence. I am to be informed when there is a problem. The Succubus know I don't play games or favorites. Except when it comes to Isabeau, Lauren and Albert. I have been informed that they will be staying here. They are to be given whatever they ask for. If you can't get it, find a way to, and be expedient about it. There will be no treason. No plots to take my throne. Is that understood? Aife asked.

"Yes My Queen! The Royal Guard screamed in unison.

"Has my baggage been prepared? Aife asked.

"Yes My Queen". Alfred bowed.

"Good. I leave tonight". Now go". Aife said waving them all out.

Aife had finished reading all of her paperwork, answered every thought, and question. This is how it was to rule. Be swift with your answers, and laws. But she wasn't Trick. She knew how to bend but never break. Trick broke after Isabeau died by going into hiding as the Blood King. Aife never hid who she was. She was her mother's daughter too. Trick was her father, and she often used that to her advantage, even if he never proved to be a fit father.

She was walking around the castle to inspect it. If anything was out of order. If anything needed repairing. It was a large structure, and it was hers. She wasn't wearing her robe, but she was wearing her crown. Diamonds from top to bottom. She never fancied a tiara, that was too small for such a great being. A great bloodline like her mother's.

She was ready to go and kick butt. Piss people off. But knew Bo wanted her to be home when they got back later. Aife would do anything for Bo. She would break for Bo. Break somebody's ass that is. She laughed at the thought, and went to find Albert. He was never for the glamorous life that the castle afforded all of them.

 _ **Bo and Lauren.**_

Bo had quietly been watching Lauren and Albert walking. She hid behind the wall, and just watched. Lauren had family. A real family. Family she could see. Family she could touch. Family that she could count on. Bo could have not been happier for her love. Lauren always looked so lonely when she saw her in the compound before they became a couple. It hurt the Succubus to see, but once she discovered that she could sleep with humans without killing them, she knew she wanted to fill those gaping holes in Lauren's life. In her eyes. In her mind. In her heart. In her arms. In her bed. All of it.

It hurt her more when Lauren admitted that she was close to breaking up with her. She would rather go back to being alone, than staying with Bo. Bo looked blind at times, but she saw things. A single Lauren would be a miserable Lauren in their world. The Fae world. They would come after her so quickly. Try to harm her. Kick her around, like the dog that always thought that she was.

Lauren was nobody's bitch. She was Lauren. Loyal. Caring. Loving. Brilliant. Beautiful. Everything that attracted Bo to her. Bo was being selfish at the moment. She wanted Lauren for herself. All to herself. If she allowed her to get away, some other woman would get what Bo lost. What Bo needed. An endless supply of fresh air. The very air Lauren took away from Bo, every time that she looked at the Doctor.

There time was now. Time to go out and be happy. Enjoy all the spoils that being Aife's daughter and friend allotted them.

"Are you ready to go? Bo asked softly watching Lauren walk towards the castle.

"How long have you been standing there? Lauren smiled.

"Long enough to know it's time for us to go, and enjoy this day". Bo smiled. It was true. She never heard a word Albert or Lauren said. She wouldn't pry either.

"Breakfast turned brunch". Lauren frowned looking at her watch.

"Hey. It's ok babe. No frowning. We can have brunch. That's fine". Bo smiled taking Lauren's hand. She pulled the keys from her pocket, and spun them around her finger.

"Where do you want to go? Lauren asked watching Bo play with the keys.

"Lady Marmalade". Bo smiled softly pulling Lauren towards the car. She laughed when Lauren's eyes widened at the sight of the car.

"Good choice on both". Lauren smiled. Bo held the passenger door open for her, and she eased in. Running around to the drivers side, Bo hopped in, and immediately let the top down.

Taking Lauren's hand again, she pulled off and smiled when Lauren's hair was already flying in the wind. She could smell her shampoo and perfume. Both were turning her on. Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot. Letting Lauren out at the door, Bo quickly found a parking spot.

Checking herself in the mirror, she climbed out, set the alarm and raced over to Lauren. She left the top down. Aife's name was part of the license plate, so she doubted anyone would try to steal the vehicle.

Bo shook with nerves. Lauren looked absolutely beautiful. The wind didn't hurt her hair at all. She was talking to someone when Bo walked up. The woman recognized Bo, and bowed before walking away.

"That will take some getting used to". Lauren laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah, it will. You hungry? Bo cooed trying to make this moment as normal as possible.

"I am. Lets go in. The ladies walked in, and were quickly seated. There was a line but once Bo gave her name, they were seated ahead of everyone else.

A man smiled, and waved to them, as he walked over to take their drink orders.

"Good afternoon ladies. My name is Stefan. What can I get you to drink, coffee? Orange juice? He asked.

"Both". Bo and Lauren said in unison.

"Very well. I will be right back". Stefan said walking off.

Lauren was looking over her menu, when she noticed that Bo wasn't looking at hers. She had her hand in the palms of her hands, and was staring directly at Lauren.

"I guess you will be eating off of my plate? Lauren asked.

"Not at all. I already know what I want Dr. Lewis". Bo smiled warmly.

"Yeah? What would that be then? Lauren asked never raising her head to look at Bo again.

"Four cups of coffee, you, and The A.M. Poutine". Bo smiled again.

Clearing her throat trying not to blush, Lauren decided on that entree too. She knew they would need to feed the other way later, but wasn't about to wake hers or Bo's. Not with so many people around.

"That sounds good". Lauren choked out.

"What? You or the food? Bo asked as Stefan poured their cups.

Lauren wanted to kick her leg under the table, but didn't want to cause a scene.

"You won't sound so cocky if my Succubus, and witch both come out to play". Lauren smiled.

Bo bit her lip. Her Succubus liked that idea, and was chomping at the bit for Bo to do something about that. "In due time". Bo replied.

"That's the best you got? Lauren laughed again.

"After this morning, I think you should be a little scared". Bo laughed.

"What? I just gave you a bath...a shower". Lauren laughed sipping on her coffee.

"Mmhmm, and you are going to pay for that when I let mine out to play". Bo smiled wide.

"Ohhh I am so scared". Lauren said putting her cup down.

"Just don't try and kill me". Bo replied.

"Never". Lauren said momentarily taking Bo's hand. They went back, and forth until Stefan brought their food out. Lauren looked at it amused. It didn't look like food that Bo would eat.

Sharing their thoughts from earlier in the day, they ate their food, as Stefan rushed to keep up with their demand in coffee.

Bo had finished her fourth cup and was playing with Lauren's hands when Stefan finally returned to the table. When he wasn't holding anything Bo wondered what was going on.

"If you ladies are finished, I will clear the cups out of the way". Stefan said.

"The check would be good too". Bo said softly with a hint of annoyance.

"My apologies. I forgot to mention, your meals and coffee are on the house". Stefan said.

"What? Lauren asked.

"Princess Isabeau will never pay for anything here. The generous tip has also been covered". Stefan explained.

"Mom". Bo said.

"Aife". Lauren smiled.

"Are you sure about this? We have money". Bo said.

"Your money is no good here Your Highness". Stefan bowed.

"Lets go Bo. They still have a line at the door". Lauren said softly pulling on Bo's hand.

"Ok. Lets go". Bo cooed standing up, and pulling Lauren with her.

Bo raced to get the car, and the ladies were off again. With no particular destination in mind. Bo pulled out a handful of mints from her small jacket, and offered a few to Lauren.

"Where would you like to go now? Bo asked.

"Why don't we find an open space, so we can walk, and talk". Lauren said softly.

Bo hated the word talk coming from Lauren's mouth, but knew she couldn't afford to have anything left unsaid between them. Bo didn't care where it was. She just wanted to be with Lauren. Before the pull of Toronto becomes too great.

Once Bo found a spot, she found a spot to park. Letting the top up this time, helped Lauren out, and set the alarm.

Lauren gently pulled Bo, and they just walked down a trail. She didn't even know where they were, but it looked clean and deserted.

"Bo we have so much to talk about". Lauren sighed softly.

"We do". Bo cooed kissing Lauren on her forehead.

"Bo I know you don't want this, and you're not ready, but I think it's time for us to go home". Lauren said quietly.

"You're right. I am not ready to go home Lauren. They won't give us a minute's peace once we get there. Kenzi. Hale. The Elders. The Fae". Bo explained softly.

"Bo I am right here. Ok. I'm right here. I know you aren't afraid of the Fae, or worried about intrusions on our lives, you are worried about losing me". Lauren said rubbing Bo's arm, and jumped when she moved away.

"I don't want to lose you Lauren. Ever. I came so close, and didn't even realize it! Bo groaned.

"Bo you were busy with your Dawning training, and I was busy trying to be everything that you needed me to be. Your Doctor. Your inadequate lover". Lauren said.

Bo took a few steps away from Lauren, but quickly turned back to her. "You have always been enough for me Lauren. I know. I know I couldn't feed from you, but we were both lied to. I could have fed from you, had they lifted your curse".

Lauren grabbed Bo's hand again to keep her close to her.

"I think my Succubus knew it on some level. I think she sensed yours, but couldn't wake yours up". Bo cooed wrapping an arm around Lauren.

Lauren thought about the third time when they made love. Bo's eyes flashed blue. Unafraid, Lauren kissed her, and it was amazing. She didn't feed from the Doctor, but the kiss, and rounds after that were exceptional. Then she thought about the fourth time, she was exhausted. She now wondered if that was Bo's Succubus best effort to wake her Succubus, or her witch.

"Bo I am angry too. Really angry. But we have had years of them interfering in our lives. In our love. I want to go home so we can get back to our normalcy. We could stay here forever being pampered, and we would both love that, but it's time. It's time to face the music. Face the Fae, together. Show them we are done being spat on. Overlooked. Mocked. We will still be us, Bo and Lauren". Lauren explained.

"I get it now babe. You want to go home and reclaim what has been rightfully yours, for years". Bo smiled pulling Lauren closer.

"We don't have to go today. I just wanted to talk about it, so that you know how I feel". Lauren said standing directly in front of Bo.

"Fae or not, they will not treat you like before Lauren. Plotting to separate us, plotting to get you out of my life. You are my life Lauren, and I love you". Bo smiled kissing Lauren.

"I love you too Bo. Now lets finish this walk". Lauren said pulling Bo along. They both smiled at each other like they did that night at the Dal, when they realized that they truly wanted each other.

Lauren thought about what Bo said, about her Succubus knowing on some level, maybe Lauren's knew on some level.

They walked for hours. Talking about things they saw. Little kids running, and playing. Old antique cars that Lauren recognized by year, and model.

They stopped at a bench, and made out. Feeding from each other until their Succubus were satisfied. Bo had tasted Lauren's Chi before they all learned the truth, but it was not quite immaculate as it was right now. They snuggled as much as they could on that bench, when Lauren noticed the time, she pulled Bo up with her, and they made their way back to the car. The Sun was still up, and beautiful.

Climbing into the convertible, Bo sighed. She felt so much better that she, and Lauren were in a much better place. The Fae was going to try everything to put a wall between them. But they were finally strong enough to knock it down, brick by brick, if they have to. She felt bad that it took her Dawning, and Lauren's to see that there was such a disconnect between them. She had to improve on that. Let nothing keep her from spending time with Lauren. Let the Fae deal with their own business, if it wasn't harming any humans, which Bo still cared about. As long as it wasn't harming them.

She wanted to move, and wanted to find a place nicer than the clubhouse. Lauren wasn't aligned to any side anymore, and wouldn't need her old digs. Although Bo holds a secret crush on her lab coat. She was pretty sure that Kenzi would still want the clubhouse, and is ready to give her full reigns of the place.

But of course, these are all her thoughts, she would need to talk it over with Lauren about where they wanted to live. She wouldn't assume that whatever she wanted, Lauren wanted too. Human or Fae, Bo was in love with this woman, and wanted to be her ever waking happiness, or find a way to get said happiness for her.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived back at the castle. Bo allowed one of the guards to park the car, while she and Lauren rushed in to see Aife.

 _ **Sitting room.**_

"Sorry we are late". Bo said softly.

"Nonsense". Aife said standing up to greet the both of them.

"I know you are ready to leave for Toronto, but I have a question". Lauren said.

"And that would be? Aife laughed. She dug Lauren's analytical mind.

"How do you remove a thrall? On one person or a bunch of people? Lauren asked. Removing Bo's thrall after the Garuda might not work in her case.

"I don't know I've never removed one". Aife laughed hysterically.

"Mom". Bo said softly.

"Ok. Ok. They can sleep it off or, there is a chant somebody that wasn't thralled will say". Aife said seriously.

"Let me guess. With harm to none, thy will be done. The wrist I cleave, and the other leave. Thou cannot harm him, Bo or whatever the Succubus name is". Bo said.

"That's correct, you say that, and whatever body part that will be sliced into". Aife said.

"Trick taught Kenzi and I that. I guess you did something like that? Bo laughed.

"Yes something like that". Aife laughed. Whew what a night that was.

"Are you ok Lauren? I will remember it if you don't". Bo said softly.

"No I need to remember it too, you won't always be around". Lauren said writing the chant down.

"Lauren?! Bo said.

"I am sorry Bo, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant you may not be around if I accidentally thrall someone". Lauren smiled.

"Oh ok". Bo smiled.

"Ok I am ready to go, anything else you ladies need? Aife asked.

"What is all here? Or do we just ask for what we need, even if it's not here? Bo asked.

"You will have full access to everything within these walls, even my private quarters if you need anything from there. Just ask Alfred, and he will get anything that you need. You are not to pay for anything. If someone tries to charge you for anything, tell them to call Alfred or myself, and we will deal with them". Aife explained.

Bo and Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Just promise me that you will ok, until I get there". Bo smiled hugging her mother.

"You know me Isabeau, I was ahead of the game, before the game was invented". Aife laughed.

"Mom". Bo said.

"I promise. I promise". Aife said.

"Albert is staying with us Bo". Lauren said.

"Great! I can get to know him better too". Bo smiled.

"Try to get her to relax would you? Aife laughed hugging Lauren.

"I will try". Lauren laughed.

"Ok ladies, I'm off and Isabeau, the cabinet with the car eyes is unlocked". Aife smiled.

"Cool". Bo said waving her mother off. The duo stood and watched as Aife climbed into her limo. Once they could no longer see the lights. They walked into the castle hand in hand.

"What do you want to do now? Lauren asked.

"Lets walk the castle, and see what we haven't seen before". Bo suggested.

"That could take awhile". Lauren laughed.

"It's ok, we have forever". Bo smiled pulling Lauren along.

 _ **Three hours later in Toronto**_

Hale had set about his plan to implement more power in his office. He was already tired of being openly threatened by the Elders. It wasn't just about Kenzi either. They had open contempt for everyone whoever sat in that chair.

He had smoothed over Kenzi's attack with a few of the Elders under the condition that she not be allowed to run freely in the compound, and disrupt any other meetings.

Blackthorn was still being a thorn in Hale's ass. He assumed the man wanted to be Ash, but he ranked higher than Hale in the Fae world.

"The Succubus is back. Are you finally prepared to arrest her? Blackthorn said storming into Hale's office.

"What? What Succubus? Hale asked.

"The bitchy one. She landed over an hour ago". Blackthorn said.

Hale shook his head. Not really an answer but he picked up his phone to answer. "The Dark Fae compound has been bombed! Hale screamed.

"It is her! Blackthorn screamed.

"Yeah. This time she didn't leave a body, she left a car". Hale said.

"Who's car? Blackthorn asked.

"Yours". Hale answered.

"We must deal with the human now, before the Succubus comes back! Blackthorn snapped.

"I know I didn't just hear you threaten my daughter's human. Well the claimed one that is". Aife laughed walking with Kenzi.

"Aife? Hale said looking around.

"Idiot, she's outside on the grounds, look at the monitor". Blackthorn said looking up at the giant screen on the wall.

"Aife bring Kenzi back! Bo will be furious! Hale screamed.

"I would advise you to kiss my ass, and get your ass out of that building. You have been warned". Aife laughed again.

"Kenzi come back if you can, Bo will be pissed off, if I just allow you to go! Hale pleaded.

"Dear boy. You should resign immediately but then again Isabeau won't care who was in office when the Doctor was hurt". Aife said staring directly into the monitor.

"What? I didn't hurt Lauren! I wasn't even in this office yet, when Lauren was a Light Fae servant". Hale groaned.

"Like I said the Succubus in Bo won't care, when i show her this? My baby needs practice kicking ass". Aife laughed.

"What is that? Blackthorn asked.

"A lab coat that says Dr. Lauren Lewis". Aife said holding it up to show them that she wasn't lying.

"Tsk. We are not worried about a lab coat". Blackthorn snorted.

"No? What about the blood on this coat. I found it under the cot in Kenzi's cell. You know that Doctor can find gnat piss, and this will piss my baby off like nobody ever has before". Aife said turning serious.

"Hale! Run, she planted a bomb in the dungeons! Kenzi screamed.

"One. Two. Boom". Aife laughed. She and Kenzi were safely away from the building, and she had released all of the other prisoners. She knows all too well what the dungeons are like.

"Hale! Kenzi screamed trying to run to him.

"No. No. You are coming with me". Aife laughed carrying Kenzi in her arms.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo and Lauren race in Aife's cars**_

 _ **Kenzi hopes Hale got out of the compound.**_

 _ **Bo and Lauren train using their powers on each other.**_

 _ **Bo and Lauren return to Toronto.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Kenzi and Aife.**_

Kenzi was in one of Aife's many limos, and the girl wasn't partying. There was champagne all around, but she didn't trust Aife enough to drink it. Not after what she did with Bo, and a cookie.

She wasn't complaining it was much better than where she just was, but she was deathly worried about Hale. She didn't have a phone anymore, and the car phone wasn't working. She knew Aife wouldn't have anything less than first class, so it wasn't a coincidence that it was out of order.

Aife was in another limo behind them. The driver ignored every question that she asked, and she had already asked plenty of them. Where they were going? What happened with Hale? Where was Bo, and did she come back with Aife? All she got was silence and the partition being let back up.

Thirty minutes later, the car finally stopped. The driver helped her out, and pointed to a dark looking cabin. Even the clubhouse doesn't look that spooky at night.

"Get out". The driver ordered.

"Hey buddy. I don't think you know who you are dealing with". Kenzi snapped climbing out of the vehicle.

"Get her settled inside, and never let her out for anything". Aife ordered from her own car.

"Hey. You can't treat me like this. Bo...". Kenzi started.

"Is enjoying a much needed vacation. As long as you are safe, and out of harm's way, she will continue to do so". Aife said coolly.

"Then why did you break me out of the compound? Kenzi asked.

"As a favor to Isabeau. The Fae want you dead, knowing your safe will allow her to enjoy herself more in Berlin". Aife answered. Kenzi was amusing her. She wanted to join Bo so bad that it was spiking her aura. The guard pulled at Kenzi to walk inside.

"The cabin is fully stocked right? Aife asked the guard.

"Yes my Queen. Everything that you ordered was delivered". Oscar responded.

"Queen? You're not the Queen here". Kenzi laughed.

"Sweetie I am the Queen wherever I go". Aife laughed waving her arms around in the air.

"Not here". Kenzi laughed.

"Take her inside". Aife said seriously.

"What's in there? Kenzi aske trying to free herself.

"A couple of boxed pizzas, one bottle of wine, toiletries, and a few days of fresh clothes. You have a small tv without cable, a nice sized bed, and couch. There is no phone. I will call my guards to see how you're doing, other than that, the Fae will think you are still on the run with me". Aife replied.

"One bottle? That's all I get is one bottle? Kenzi scoffed.

"That's all you deserve. You were lucky to get that. We all know how much you like the juice". Aife laughed.

"Bo would have given me more than one bottle". Kenzi scoffed again. She was bruising her arm trying to escape the guard's grip. He was a tall bastard. A lot taller than Dyson or any Fae she had seen before.

"I am not Bo. You lucky that I am supplying you with more than bread, and water". Aife laughed waving the guard on.

"Bo will hear about this! Kenzi screamed as the guard finally walked her inside the cabin. When he closed the door behind her, Kenzi took a look around. It was one room. Big enough to walk around, but that was it. The bed was neatly made. The tv looked brand new. The kitchen was small enough for one person at a time. The couch was more like a loveseat. She hated it almost as much as Hale's dungeon. It didn't have a single window. There was no way for her to scream out for help.

Walking over to the couch, she found a note on the coffee table.

 _"You will be fed here. My guards are to be informed if you start to run out of food. They will not come in for any other purposes. There is enough for a couple of days. There is nothing else that you should need. Do not try bribing my guards, they fear me a hell of a lot more than they fear you, or my daughter. She will be informed that you have been taken somewhere safe. So there goes your run and tell that. You walked all over Lauren, you will not do that here or in my presence. Isabeau loves her, and that is enough for me. It should be enough for you too, if you are really_ her _friend"._

 _Signed_

 _Queen Aife_

"What a bitch". Kenzi said throwing the note down on to the table. She groaned, walked over to the bed, and fell on to it.

 _ **Light Fae compound.**_

Hale was pacing back and forth across the grass. He was seriously starting to wonder if he wanted to continue being the Ash. Kenzi didn't lie. Aife bombed the dungeons, and they didn't find a single Fae in any of them. What pissed him off more was in every room, there was a note left behind that read. "Courtesy of the Queen".

What Queen? Aife wasn't running things yet. Not that she stood a chance to. No Elder would elect her to anything other than first prisoner in their new dungeons, when they got dungeons again.

He had heard the Dark Fae compound wasn't in any better shape. Evony had called for an emergency meeting. Hale wasn't sure if he wanted in on that at all. She never cared about the Light Fae. Not a single one. As much as she pushed for Bo to join them, she would be looking to recruit some people since she lost a few Fae in the explosions.

Vex wasn't harmed. He wasn't even near the place. He would be powerful in getting what Evony wanted. But he knew of Bo's powers too, and he wouldn't take on Aife for anyone.

Dyson was dead, so Hale really didn't have a partner anymore. He didn't know where the hell Tamsin was, she wasn't answering her phone. So he was it. The Ash. The lone Siren.

"Sir Evony is blowing up my phone over this meeting". Karl said.

"I haven't agreed to meet with her or the Dark yet. This is a mess, and we can't really trust them right now". Hale sighed.

"So what are we going to do? Karl asked.

"We are going to try and clean up the compound, and hope that Bo comes home soon. She is the only one that Aife gives a damn about". Hale said walking towards the doors over a ton of broken glass.

 _ **Aife**_

Aife was miles away from Kenzi's cabin. She had a fresh Ogre walking the grounds at all times. Kenzi wasn't going to escape, and Aife knew she would try.

She had been brought up to speed on the compounds, and how pissed off both sides were at her. She laughed knowing they were really scared. She had bombed both at the same time, and none of them saw it coming.

"Evony has called an emergency meeting. She wants your ass on a platter". Ryan said facing the woman. He was easy to flip. She told him who she really was, and he knew to stay on her good side.

"That bitch will buy a new wig, and will be over all of this before night strikes". Aife laughed.

"Are you sure that we can trust her? She's been known to jump sides quicker than anyone". Ryan asked pointing towards the woman sitting next to him.

"Asshole...

"Enough! Aife snapped.

"I am just saying my ass is on the line, and I want to know where the knife in my back could be coming from". Ryan said downing a shot.

"I inherited Tamsin when Trick met his doom. She knows not to fuck with me. I am not as nice as the Blood King". Aife laughed.

"Can we go, and get Kenzi? Tamsin asked.

"No. I have a war to fight. I don't have the patience for her petulance, and whining about Bo and Dr. Lewis". Aife laughed. She didn't understand that for the life of her. How Kenzi hated another human. Girl was acting like her shit don't stink.

"Bo will not like that we just left her". Tamsin said.

"She will live, that is all Bo will care about". Aife answered drinking a sip of wine.

"My Queen, we have arrived". Connor said from the front seat.

"Excellent". Aife clapped with glee.

"Where is here? Tamsin asked. They had picked her up after dropping Kenzi off. She had no idea what the plan was, but had no choice. Aife's thralls were legendary. She didn't want to walk around looking like a fool, that never stopped smiling. In fact Tamsin despised smiling. It had to be something really pleasing to her, to get the Valkyrie to smile.

"Just follow me". Aife laughed as the guard helped her out of the limo.

The trio walked over to the building. Tamsin cringed when she saw where they were. It was bold, and crazy.

"I understand you were requesting an audience. By all means, start talking". Aife laughed.

"I didn't request your presence, and how the hell did you get in here? Evony bristled.

"You know those cheap ass locks wouldn't keep me out. Any child, or fool can pick those". Aife laughed.

"You bombed my building, and have the nerve to show up here? Evony asked. She didn't move yet. One touch from Aife could be her doom.

"I heard you were in the market for a Succubus. Isabeau is otherwise busy but here I am, free. Free to kick your ass all over the archives". Aife laughed.

"Nobody is afraid of your crazy ass. Well except for Trick". Evony laughed.

"Oh you should really be afraid of me. I know where your Mesmer is, and he doesn't like you either". Aife laughed.

"Ryan you backwards ass bastard, what are you doing with her? Evony snapped.

"She's powerful, and I like my nuts where they are". Ryan answered.

"Speaking of...where is the other Slutubus? Evony asked.

Aife stood straight up, and slapped Evony so hard the Morrigan fell to the ground. "That will be the only time that you insult my daughter".

"How could she be insulted when she's not even here to hear it? Evony groaned as she stood up.

"I heard it. That's enough. In fact you have wasted enough of my time. I just came here to see who was left. What was left. Looking at this dump. You're all here, well besides your bastard son". Aife laughed.

"Wait. You can insult mine, but I can't insult yours? Evony laughed.

"That's right bitch because I actually care about mine. Which is why I will leave you alive for insulting her. I can't wait to see them kick your ass". Aife laughed.

"Them? Them who? Evony asked walking towards the Succubus.

"Bo and Lauren. I can tell by your aura that you are pissed as hell. It will be quite amusing when they come home. None of the Fae here, or any Fae that you command will be able to stop them". Aife laughed. She had a private training session with Lauren. The woman has mad skills, and Aife was impressed.

"Bring the Succubus. I have plenty of Fae to deal with her, and her gf". Evony smirked.

"You won't have anywhwere to hide. The compounds are in shambles, and nearly ready to collapse. Nowhere to run, where we won't find you". Aife laughed. She wasn't really going to allow Bo, and Lauren to fight alone. She had her own enemies in the Fae world, and Evony was number one on the list. Well now that Trick is dead.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo and Lauren had seen every room but Albert's and Aife's. They were both impressed to the details that Aife had put into everything. Alfred had allowed them into rooms that not even all of the staff knew about.

They had enough of being inside, and walked out to the expansive garage. Bo never knew that Lauren had a fetish for fast cars. That was likely because she was driven around by the Light Fae guards whenever she needed to go anywhere, or had been forced to go somewhere. They used a small golf cart just to see every car. Classics to newer models were everywhere.

"Want to go for a drive? It's still early yet". Bo said looking at her watch.

"Ok I will take the Maserati". Lauren smiled walking over to the car.

"Good choice. I will take the Tesla Roadster". Bo laughed. She wanted to drive Lauren around herself, but didn't want to push.

"Wait we don't have the keys". Lauren laughed. The car was beautifully kept.

"I have them madam". Alfred smiled softly handing the ladies the keys they both needed.

"You are the absolute best". Bo smiled taking the keys from the bowing guard.

Bo jumped when Lauren started her car. She was already ahead of her, as she slowly peeled out of the garage and drove farther out so Bo could follow her.

Once they were side by side, they agreed they would look for a wide street or race track. These cars were too good not to test out.

"This looks good to me". Bo screamed.

"Yes it looks wide enough to". Lauren screamed back over the sounds of their respective car engines.

"One...two...". Bo started, and was cut off when Lauren had taken off before her. She already had a huge lead on her, and Bo was amused.

"Game on Dr. Lewis". Bo smiled as she floored her own car.

They could not have picked a better day, and spot to go racing. It was still nice out, and nobody was on the track grounds, that they found. Even if they were, all Bo needed to do was tell them who she was. Alfred had already told her anything they wanted to do, they could.

Lauren already had half a lap lead on Bo, when she came out of her thoughts, and focused more on the Doctor in front of her.

"Come on! Bo screamed at the car. She was pumped now. Just as they neared the finish line, Bo slowed down thinking Lauren was about to stop, but she didn't. She seemed to be speeding up to Bo's amusement.

Lauren was laughing but not enough to distract her from the track. She kept her steady pace, and wasn't willing to slow down to help Bo catch up. When it looked like she was about to, Lauren started swerving in front of her to keep her behind her. She could see Bo laughing, and sped up even more.

"Time to get serious". Bo laughed as she sped up. Reading the speedometer, she could see how fast the car could go, but didn't want to wreck it.

Finally the ladies were neck and neck. Never taking their eyes off of the pavement, they both chuckled. Lauren had allowed Bo to get even with her, but wasn't exactly allowing to her take the lead either.

Lauren held up one finger, and Bo understood it to mean that they were going another lap. Racing fast, and loose the ladies were almost at full speed.

Pulling further away it was clear that Lauren was going to win. She spun around once she reached the finish line, climbed out of the car, and on to the hood. Smiling she lifted her finger again, and blew on the tip to indicate Bo got smoked in the race.

Bo was nearly out of breath when she climbed out of her car. "We have to do that again". She smiled widely.

"She might let us keep them". Lauren laughed rubbing the hood of the car.

Bo's eyes flashed blue at the sight. Lauren looked incredibly hot sitting like that on such a hot car. "She might". She said clearing her throat.

"Let's go. Alfred is likely nervous because we have been gone so long". Lauren said climbing off of the car. It had only been about 2 hours, but 2 hours could be long to anyone living on a schedule. The Light Fae taught Lauren that.

Bo was a bit angry that she didn't get a picture of Lauren sitting on the car. But hoped her mother would be gracious enough to allow them to have the cars.

"Yeah. Lets go". Bo said climbing back into her own car. They didn't race home, but they sped home.

Pulling up towards the garage, Lauren was right. Alfred looked flushed, but he would never show his anger in front of them.

"Just park them, and we will fill them up with gas". Alfred smiled softly.

"Thanks Alfred. So sorry we were gone so long". Lauren smiled softly, and Bo nodded her apologies too handing him her keys.

"No need for apologies. The Queen gave you full access to everything". Alfred smiled as two guards ran up, and took the keys.

"We will see ourselves in". Bo said gently taking Lauren's hand. As long as they had been there, Bo was still not used to being treated so pleasantly. It was almost embarrassing. But she knew Lauren deserved it, and so much more.

Bo and Lauren walked into the foyer, and to a small sitting room. Once they had a few drinks of water, Bo looked at her watch again.

"We have a few hours before dinner will be served. Want to train with me? Bo asked softly.

Lauren looked at Bo curiously. But she had to admit that would be a great idea. She had seen Bo's powers more than anyone. She even heard her Succubus speak before. If she was going to be any good in facing the Fae at home, she needed to train with Bo. Bo would know how to hold back, and to the push. Besides Aife, the other Fae wouldn't care about her life.

"Ok". Lauren said putting her glass down.

The ladies walked out into the courtyard after Lauren went to get her staff. She wasn't expecting to use it, but wanted it just in case. They invited Albert to watch. They felt bad about not including him in much of anything during their trip, especially Lauren. She could tell he didn't trust Bo very much, but hoped that would change soon.

The ladies circled each other. Bo was struggling. She never let her Succubus out to play before, only when danger was near. She could never get mad at Lauren or use her on her. But knew she needed to do this. The other Fae wouldn't hesitate to harm the Doctor.

She was starting to wonder if she could trust her Succubus not to kill Lauren, but thought how quickly she came out to save Lauren's life. Needing to focus, she closed her eyes. Sensing where Lauren was, she continued to circle her.

 _Surely, your lover's death would be better by your hand than by my blade!_

 _Have it your own way, you stupid girl._

 _No-_

 _No-_

 _"You made me feel low Bo._

 _But if I feel like it's not going to work, I will tell you"_

Bo's eyes finally opened again. She could tell her Succubus had taken over. Just the threat of losing Lauren woke her up again.

"Ready? Lauren asked grabbing a sword out of thin air. Pointing towards the other sword, she nodded for Bo to take it.

"Ready". The Succubus bristled. She wasn't angry with Lauren. She could never be angry with the one that helped her as soon as she found out what she was. But she needed to be tough with her.

The women lunged at each other. Albert cringed every time their swords met. They were almost identical in their attacks.

"Is that all you got, Succubus? Lauren laughed.

"It takes a Succubus to know a Succubus". The Succubus laughed, and lunged for Lauren again. This time knocking her sword out of her hand.

"Come to me". Lauren commanded, and the sword returned. They clashed again for another twenty minutes before the Succubus threw her sword to the side. Dropping hers, Lauren got ready for the next round.

Albert changed seats. He was all into this now. This would be where Lauren would show her most of her arsenal for the first time. They needed to see it. To know it, and so does she.

Winding her arms in a circle, the Succubus eyed the Doctor again. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she was ready to fight. Not fight Lauren but to show her exactly how the Fae would fight her, if they thought they were about to lose.

"Come on". The Succubus snapped running for the Doctor. The women exchanged blow after blow, using nothing but their bare fists. It was almost erotic fighting Lauren, knowing that she could heal her too.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, neither woman was getting winded yet.

"Black cloths". Lauren commanded as they appeared in her hands.

"Ok Lauren. You are absolutely nuts. There is no way I am going to fight you blindfolded". The Succubus said stopping her movements.

"It will be good for the both of you". Albert said softly.

"But I can't fight her. Not like this. It's dangerous. I won't know where she is". The Succubus said.

Lauren had already put hers on, and was slowly circling Bo. She was ready to wake up her own Succubus. She had to think of every rotten thing that she could think of. Nadia. The Fae ordering her around, even though she was one of them. Lachlan throwing her in a dungeon, when the previous Ash never did that. Bo not knowing what she was, and thinking she was a monster. The Lich shooting the Succubus. The life she had before the Fae. Bo collapsing twice in front of her. Nearly reaching her boiling point that she was ready to break up with her.

"Trust your Succubus to find hers! Albert yelled out. The women started growling, and it was amusing.

Finally putting on her blindfold Bo's Succubus was ready.

A few minutes went by before Bo's Succubus found herself on her back. Growling, she jumped up, and tried to focus on finding Lauren's. Lauren didn't put on any perfume so she had to focus on her scents, and the sounds she heard.

Finding herself on the floor again, Bo's Succubus growled loudly. "Ok you asked for it!

Landing a few punches on who she was sure was Lauren, she kept her feelings out of the fight. She wanted to be good, but wanted Lauren to be great. Sensing the Doctor's whereabouts, she landed a few more punches. Then she felt a hard kick to her stomach, and stumbled back a bit.

Standing back up, she readied for the next assault. Lauren lunged forward, grabbed the Succubus below her knee, and pushed her on to her back again.

"Blindfolds off". Lauren commanded. Bo's Succubus was shocked when hers had been removed, and she hadn't lifted her head off of the ground yet.

"That was awesome! The Succubus said excitedly. She groaned in pain when Lauren punched her in the jaw viciously.

"I can't believe you sucker punched me". The Succcubus laughed.

"The other Fae would do that too". Lauren said backing up.

"Fine. Let's go again". The Succubus said as they locked hands. Neither was giving up ground. Pushing off, Lauren lunged forward again. This time she hit the Succubus with a series of roundhouse kicks.

Her foot connected with the Succubus head, and she growled loudly. "Now you have pissed me off".

"Good. It's about time". Lauren laughed.

The Succubus was not amused, and launched her own kicks to Lauren's head, and stomach. The Doctor never flinched. She just kept coming back for more, and more.

Taking too long to land another move, the Succubus was punched in the jaw again. This time the Doctor drew blood. She smiled at the sight. She wasn't about to tell her, she was nearly kicking her ass. They needed to push each other.

Catching a towel that Albert had thrown to her, the Succubus wiped her mouth, and lunged for Lauren again. This time the Doctor flipped her over her shoulder, and laughed when she hit the ground, hard. "Screw this! She said standing up, and lifting her arms to pull Lauren's chi.

"Staff". Lauren commanded. Once it was in her hands, she placed it in front of her, and laughed as it drew the Succubus chi from her.

The Succubus stood shocked. The staff was still pulling her chi when Lauren had walked away from it.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared for that? Lauren laughed.

The Succubus couldn't do nothing but raise her eyebrows.

"Staff stop". Lauren commanded, and watched as Bo fell to the floor, winded.

"Up". Lauren commanded pointing towards Bo. She watched Bo again as she stood, looking fed and healed.

"How? How did you do that? Bo smiled.

"I can never tell you". Lauren laughed.

"And you shouldn't. That was quite impressive granddaughter". Albert clapped taking them both towels, and sports drinks.

"Why thank you grandfather". Lauren bowed, and smiled.

"It's almost time for dinner. Don't be late". Albert laughed walking out of the room.

"We both need to shower". Lauren laughed.

"Mmm together? Bo cooed taking Lauren into her arms.

"Bo if we shower together, my grandfather would be eating alone". Lauren laughed gently pushing Bo off of her.

"But it would be so much fun". Bo cooed again with Lauren back in her arms.

"Fine". Lauren said.

"Yes! Bo said pumping her fist into the air.

"Clean". Lauren commanded. Within minutes both women were clean, and neatly dressed. The Doctor even did Bo's hair for her. It framed her face.

"Lauren! Bo groaned.

"You said together. So I cleaned us at the same time". Lauren laughed.

"You know that's not what I meant". Bo smiled. She shook her head at how Lauren dressed her. She had on a conservative top and jeans. Then she realized Albert was going to be eating with them, and understood not giving him a show.

"Shall we". Bo said softly extending her hand out to Lauren.

"We shall". Lauren laughed taking it.

Bo pulled her close, and kissed the side of her head. Things between them seemed so much better, but she was still going to give it her all, to prove to Lauren just how much she loves her.

 _ **Dinner**_

The trio ate, and talked about everything from childhoods up until now. Albert was starting to warm to Bo. He couldn't deny the love she had for Lauren. It showed in her eyes. The gentle way she passed a dish to the Doctor. She had sent the servants away, and took care of their needs herself.

For Lauren it was a simple dinner, but it was so much more. Her grandfather, and Bo were the two most important people in her life. They both could get a laugh out of the other. Bo was so interested in him, and wanted to know all about his powers. He politely declined saying when the time comes, he would show them. It made sense, he had been gone for so long, nobody outside of their little group knew that he was back. The gang just knows he's an Incubus. Lauren knew a little about their nature, but didn't want to assume, and rat him out.

"Well I am stuffed, and heading to bed. Good night ladies". Albert smiled softly.

"Good night". Lauren and Bo said softly in unison.

Bo looked at Lauren with so much pride. She would never tell the Doctor that she was so turned on during their fight, but that's not what their training was about. It was about getting Lauren somewhat used to her powers. Although they likely didn't see everything that she could do, it was a good start against whatever they would be facing when they went home.

The ladies finished their desserts, freshened up, and climbed into bed. Lauren snuggled up into Bo's arms, and Bo allowed it. She loved it. Wanted it.

"Lauren? Bo said softly.

"Hmmm? Lauren cooed pulling the brunette even closer.

"I'm ready to go home". Bo said quietly.

Lauren rose up. "Are you sure? We don't have to go yet".

"Yes we do. As much as I love how much we are being spoiled here, and having you all to myself. It's time to go home. It doesn't matter how long we stay here, there are threats just waiting for you, and us back home. I don't like living in a world where someone is waiting to jump you. It's time to go home, and deal with all of that". Bo said softly pulling Lauren back to her.

"I love you Bo". Lauren said once she was settled against the warmth of Bo's body again.

"I love you too Lauren. We will be ok, I promise". Bo said kissing the palm of Lauren's hand.

"Good night Bo". Lauren said softly.

"Good night babe". Bo said tightening her arm around the Doctor.

 _ **The next day.**_

"This is shit. Shit. Shit". Kenzi groaned. She hadn't talked to anyone since Aife's car pulled off the previous day. Yes she had food, and clothes, but her wine was gone already. She had no idea how much longer she would be there, and the guards wouldn't tell her anything.

* * *

"I shall miss the three of you". Alfred bowed to Bo, Lauren, and Albert.

"Chin up old boy. I might come back for a visit once things settle down in Toronto". Albert laughed.

"Yes sir". Alfred smiled.

"Thanks so much for everything Alfred". Bo smiled softly. She was going to miss the older gentleman. She could see why he was on Aife's staff. He was so loyal, and professional.

"Yes. Thank you for everything". Albert and Lauren said together.

"You're most welcome. Anytime any of you wish to come back. Just say the word". Alfred bowed gesturing to their waiting limo.

* * *

Bo was going to enjoy the plane ride home. It would give them more time alone, and more peace, and quiet before they landed into the hot mess waiting for them.

Lauren held Bo's hand on the plane. She could tell she was nervous, even if she never said a word. The Fae were going to be all kinds of nasty to them, and for once the Doctor welcomed it. Because now she could return the favor if, and when she needed to.

* * *

The compounds were still a mess. The Ash, and Evony agreed to meet at the Dal Riata. But Aife denied anyone entrance. She had closed it down once she put Kenzi away.

They had no neutral spot to meet other than the old glass house. None of them had been there since Bo's test.

 _You're a sorry Ash and you're a sorry Morrigan_ rang out in the old building. Many Fae had fled, but most were still in town.

"I'm not the one that allowed the Succubus to get away! Evony snapped.

"But she was in your archives, and you couldn't even capture her". Hale pointed out.

"She bombed your compound first! Evony laughed. Hale was no match for her. She had a comeback for everything.

"Enough! The both of you! The point is, we need to get the Succubus back, and now! Blackthorn snapped.

"Which one?! Aife, Bo, and Lauren screamed.

 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **Bo, Lauren, Aife, and Albert confront the Fae.**_

 _ **Lauren's first punch turns deadly.**_

 _ **Kenzi learns of Bo's return.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**The Dal**_

Albert had gone to the Dal with Aife's blessing. He needed to gather some things. He was ready to make his presence felt, now that they were all back in Toronto. Aife had promised him that Lauren was ready to go out on her own, and he wanted to afford her that opportunity, so he let them go after Evony, Blackthorn and Hale.

His powers didn't return until he and Lauren walked out the Dawning. He felt so much better and stronger. He would be making serious plans with Lauren soon. He had missed his granddaughter and wanted to get to know her better than he did at the present time. He was proud of her. She had picked up on her powers quickly, and seemed to enjoy them. She deserved that, and so much more.

Back in the day he had spent many hours at the Dal. Training in what would become Trick's barrel rooms. Most of the marks, and damage he did himself. Trick said it made the place look lived in, but he didn't mind leaving things as they were.

Once he was ready to buy the Dal officially, he did. It took some doing getting the Fae to come in at first. There were more popular, and spacious bars down the road, but Vex had bought them before Trick even knew they were available.

Albert knew Vex's father. He had been sacrificed for the good of the Blood King. More like blackmailed into fighting a fight, he wasn't well enough to win. He had been ill from a curse, and Trick agreed to lift it, had he won. But he lost his life. Since he was Dark Fae, Trick never told anyone of his dealings with the Elder Mesmer.

"Ghosts of treachery all around this place". Albert said drinking a glass of whiskey.

 _ **The glass house**_

"The treacherous Dr. Lewis has returned I see. Good. We can give her the same test that we gave the baby Succubus there". Blackthorn smiled.

"Give me a test? Lauren laughed.

"You're Fae now correct? All Fae must pass this test or we kill them". Blackthorn smiled again. He stopped when he heard Bo growling.

Lauren smiled for a moment, and then turned around to Bo. She saw deep blue eyes staring back at her. She lifted her hands and touched both of Bo's arms. "It's ok. I will take this test". Lauren smiled.

The room shook as Lauren's eyes flashed different colors as she continued to stare into Bo's eyes. Worried about the Doctor in front of her, Bo's eyes turned back to brown. She was shocked at the sight in front of her, and the sight behind Lauren.

Bodies went flying up into the air, into walls, on the floors. One nearly flew out a window, but fell just shy of reaching it.

"Lauren". Bo mouthed, and took a deep breath when Lauren's eyes returned to their normal color.

"What the fuck was that?! Evony screamed. She was dirty now, and it was pissing her off. Standing up she brushed the dirt off of her leather dress, and spit on her heels to clean the dirt off.

"You said I had to take a test. I'm guessing I passed". Lauren laughed. Looking around the bodies looked dirty and bruised.

"He ordered this test. I didn't! Evony snapped pointing towards Blackthorn.

"Birds of a feather...". Lauren started.

"Enough! Hale snapped. He was already tired of his job, and this mess. Lauren had never been a threat to him, or a pain in his ass. She had every right to stand her ground and defend herself. But after what he had just witnessed, Lauren was truly more than a Succubus.

"I said she had to take a test. I didn't say she had to throw all of us around like rag dolls! Blackthorn snapped still dusting his clothes off, and cleaning his bald head.

"Who said I did anything? Lauren asked with mocking innocence.

"Yes who said she did it? Aife laughed. She was quite amused how Lauren had literally just mopped the floor with them, even Hale.

"Ahhh the Succubus that killed the Ash and Elders. Careful Hale, she might kill you too". Blackthorn smirked.

"You never saw my thrall coming. He was handsome wasn't he? Aife laughed. She hated to lose such a pretty face, but she was with Bo at the time, and no Fae would interfere with her bonding with her daughter again.

"Grab em! Evony screamed. Three Ogres grabbed Bo, Aife and Lauren from behind. It was of no use. They screamed when their hands started to catch fire.

"How are you doing that?! Evony screamed when the men let go, and dropped to the floor to put their palms face down on to the cool floor.

"It's classified". Lauren said softly. That was cool.

"What does that mean? Evony groaned. She needed to hire Ogres with more balls. When has fire ever hurt her men?

"I could tell ya, but then I would have to kill you". Lauren laughed. She hadn't moved an inch. Neither had Bo or Aife.

"All three of you are wanted for crimes against the Fae. We shall stop this foolishness and deal with all of you right now". Blackthorn said snapping his fingers to get the room's attention.

"Me? What did I do? Bo asked mockingly. She hadn't done much, and even if she did, Lauren and Aife's fights were her fights too.

"You left your human unattended, and she attacked some elders. She still has to pay for that, or we can take it out on your ass". Blackthorn snapped.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. I thought we had this taken care of! Hale snapped.

"I made you think we did, so you would run to the Succubus, and so you did". Blackthorn laughed.

"I'm still the Ash, and I will deal with Kenzi". Hale snapped.

"You're just a face in that chair, we run your office". Blackthorn laughed pointing at the men standing behind him.

"You...you tricked me? Hale gasped.

"You tricked yourself Siren. You have a soft spot for the human, just like your resident Succubus". Evony laughed, and groaned.

"How the fuck are you doing that?! Evony asked as she spit up blood. Lauren had punched her in the face for her human comment, and drew blood. She wasn't human anymore, but The Morrigan had always talked down to her. Made her feel lower than any of Dyson's insults ever did.

"Insult my kind again, and you will get worse. Oh wait. I'm your kind right?! The kind you people spit on, and backstab whenever it suits your purpose. It's a new day. I have a new purpose. To make your lives as miserable as you have all made mine". Lauren laughed as she circled Evony and Hale.

"Now Lauren. I didn't know you were Fae. That was long before I took this office". Hale rambled off.

"But you could have freed me the minute you took your office". Lauren snapped.

"Lauren...". Bo started.

"I get it. He's important to Kenzi. Doesn't mean I can't break his balls". Lauren laughed.

"It's not that. I was going to say that's my fault too. I should have forced him to free you since he wanted me to clean up the mess at Hecuba Prison". Bo snapped.

"Hey I was only the acting Ash then, I would have needed...". Hale started

"My foot up your ass? Lauren laughed.

"Lauren it wasn't like that. I couldn't just free you, I had to have the Elders and High Council approval". Hale sighed. This was not what he was expecting to deal with today. He thought they were all going to the glass house to talk about fixing their respective compounds.

"Trick had to have records of his treachery written down somewhere. Like your throne room archives". Lauren seethed.

"We don't have anything like that on file Lauren. I've looked since the day we all found out about you". Hale explained pointing towards Bo.

Lauren blinked and Hale flew across the room and landed on a chair. "Stay there".

Evony grinned. She didn't know how Lauren was going that, but she had to get her to join the Dark soon. With Trick dead, there was nowhere else for her to be.

"No Evony I will not be joining the Dark or the Light". Lauren laughed looking back and forth between the Ash and Morrigan.

"Ok I am getting the fuck out of here. You won't tell us how you're doing that, and I am getting uncomfortable". Evony said.

Lauren blinked again, and Evony was suddenly sitting next to Hale. "You have company now Siren". She laughed.

"Now Doctor. We can't let you have all the fun". Aife laughed walking over.

"You are in the most trouble. Bombing the compound once meant death. Bombing it twice means torture and death". Blackthorn said.

"What are you going to do? Throw me in a dungeon? Oh wait you don't have dungeons anymore". Aife laughed.

"You will be paying for destroying mine. You let Vex out, that bastard was still serving his time". Evony groaned.

"I am not afraid of a Mesmer. I'm not Lou Ann. Who's free too by the way". Aife laughed.

"What? She was watching my horses. Now who's going to shovel their shit? Evony groaned getting to her feet and was soon sitting again.

"Who cares? Aife laughed.

"Lauren you shit. Stop doing that or fight me like a woman". Evony snapped.

"What are you going to melt me? Girl you wouldn't be fast enough". Lauren laughed.

Bo growled again as Blackthorn neared Lauren but soon found himself pinned to the ceiling.

"Guards! Blackthorn screamed.

"Oh goodie. Practice". Lauren said.

Men and women ran in. Bo started for them, but Aife held her back. "Watch".

"But mom! Bo screamed as she struggled to get out of Aife's grip.

"She's always believed in your powers, now believe in hers". Aife said softly.

"Mom there are at least thirty people there. She needs help". Bo squirmed.

"Watch Isabeau. Just watch". Aife said rubbing Bo's back.

Lauren was flooded by every Fae in the log book. Fairies, Ogres, Goblins, Giants, Furies, and countless others.

Every power they tried to throw at her, she threw back or made them disappear before they even reached her. When someone came running towards her from behind with a sword, she jumped into the air, and their blade struck one of Evony's Ogres. It appears the Morrigan and Blackthorn had joined forces to come after them.

Bo's Succubus was making Bo squirm in Aife's arms, but Bo was smiling with pride. Lauren hadn't even broken a sweat. For every five she beat down, five more ran off when she did.

"Enough of this shit". Evony said finding her chance. Lauren was fighting off four Ogres and a Goblin. Sensing danger she dispersed of three of them, and focused on a Giant in front of her, and the Morrigan's hand in the air behind her.

Without touching him, she picked him up into the air and slammed him through the glass window. Evony suddenly fell to the floor. Lauren had turned her melting powers back on her, and used them to melt the chair that she was sitting in.

"At least your sitting down". Lauren laughed as Evony scrambled off of the hot chair.

"Lets go babe. I think you need to feed, and I need to check on Kenzi. Mom said the cabin is a couple of hours away from here, and flammable". Bo smiled taking Lauren's hand.

"I'm not tired Bo". Lauren smiled.

"Probably not, but I think your message has been delivered loud and clear". Bo said pulling Lauren into her.

"Yes lets go. It stinks in here". Aife laughed waving them out first.

"What about me?! Hale screamed towards the ladies. Lauren released him from his chair, never looking in his direction.

"I will get you for this! Evony screamed.

"And on that note I am out of here". Hale sighed wiping his pants off.

"They will turn on you Siren. Don't you see that? Blackthorn snapped still attached to the ceiling.

"I am out of here". Hale said walking swiftly towards the door.

"You have to get me down, and where are you going? Blackthorn said struggling to move. Lauren didn't tie him up with anything he was just stuck to the ceiling.

"I am going to tell the Elders they can shove this job up their ass, so can you, if you ever yours down from there". Hale said over his shoulder. Blackthorn screamed to him, but he kept walking.

"That bitch must pay, and dearly. Wouldn't you say? Evony asked.

"What do you propose we do? Blackthorn asked.

"Sweetie. I thought you would never ask". Evony smiled.

 _ **Aife's limo**_

The women were driving in separate limos. Bo cuddled up to Lauren and within minutes she had fallen asleep. Lauren smiled as she draped an arm around the Succubus. They had fed from each other, and Bo was finally able to relax. She wanted more but didn't want to do anything in her mother's car.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi had grown very bored with her cabin. There was nothing to do. Nothing she hadn't watched over, and over again. She was literally out of liquor, and drinking water made her want to puke. She heard some foosteps and jumped up. Finally she was going to be sprung from that joint. Getting giddy, she opened the door. Only to find Tamsin and Ryan walking in.

"What the hell are you doing here? Kenzi snapped.

"I'm a guest of your host toots". Ryan said.

"We better get to work". Tamsin said walking in and setting a briefcase down on to the coffee table.

"Hello? What are you both doing here? Kenzi asked.

"I already told you, we are guests of Aife's". Ryan snickered looking around to find a spot to sit his laptop.

"We have work to do Kenzi. Can't you find something else to do? Tamsin asked.

Kenzi stood stunned in place. Two people she wasn't particularly fond of, just showed up out of nowhere. The cabin wasn't hers but she was getting used to being alone in it. Even if she was bored out of her mind.

"You got the numbers? Tamsin asked over her shoulders.

"Sending then to Aife right now". Ryan responded.

"Good now she can get off of our asses about it". Tamsin laughed.

Tamsin and Ryan had been dropped off. Aife was plotting a coup, and they were happy to be in on it, even if they didn't like each other much.

"The pizzas should be here soon, and so will they". Ryan said hanging up his cell phone.

"Pizza? And who are they? Kenzi asked.

"Bo, Lauren and Aife". Tamsin responded.

Kenzi thought this was all a clusterfuck. She didn't like Lauren much but Ryan wasn't a big pain in her ass. He screwed Nate over, but Kenzi had vowed to stick with Bo. She just wasn't sticking to Bo's choice in lovers.

Dyson would have been better had he lived. He and Ryan took a lot of Bo's time, but they didn't try and keep her all to themselves like Lauren was with Bo. She wished the woman had never found out that she was Fae, that's when Bo started to change. She left Kenzi alone for pete's sake. If that doesn't raise a red flag in their friendship, Kenzi didn't know what else would. Yes Dyson was gone, but Ryan would do nicely, for now.

 _ **Bo and Lauren.**_

Bo seemed to be having a nightmare. She had already turned over once, and it seemed to have gotten worse. Lauren sent some pulses into the Succubus and that seemed to calm her for now. She wanted to know what she was dreaming about but didn't want to wake her. Bo hardly slept so the fact she was sleeping at all was adorable. She wasn't talking in her sleep. She would just jump like she did after they made love for the third time. The first time after they committed to a relationship. Something was obviously bothering Bo, and she wouldn't talk about it when she was awake.

Being her Doctor, Lauren thought it was because of her Dawning, but if she was still sleeping like that, something else had to be happening. Coming for Bo or them. Smiling Lauren pulled Bo tighter against her. She heard Bo moan, and readjusted her position.

It was pitch black out and Lauren noticed the cars starting to slow down. She would need to wake Bo for sure now. But decided to allow her to rest until they came to a complete stop.

Pulling into a large parking lot. Lauren noticed they were at a cabin. She was giddy. She loved camping as a teen. She found so many animals to dissect for Science purposes.

"Dr. Lewis. Ms. Dennis, we are here". Oscar said after opening their door.

"Where's mom? Bo mumbled.

"She's getting out of her own car". Oscar smiled.

Aife waited for them and, they all walked towards the back. Oscar and Keldon carried suitcases behind the women. Walking around, and up the stairs. They entered a small cabin. Fully awake Bo was starting to wonder what the hell they were doing there.

"Just take them to our rooms. I am sure Isabeau and Dr. Lewis are ready to settle in for the night". Aife instructed Oscar and Keldon.

"Yes ma'am". Oscar and Keldon said in unison.

"You could have asked us mom. We don't even have nothing to do here". Bo said.

"Nothing? Aife laughed as she pushed a button on the far wall.

Bo and Lauren gasped when a panel opened revealing a huge bedroom, and hot tub. The women walked in. They saw everything they could possibly need. A huge TV, laptops. A huge stove, dining area and refrigerator.

"They have fresh clothes in those suitcases". Aife laughed.

"I will take them". Bo said as she nodded for Lauren to follow her.

"Help yourselves. I have a meeting to attend". Aife said.

Bo and Lauren had walked into their room, and Bo set their suitcases inside the closet. Lauren had already turned on the tv, and plopped down on to the couch. Bo joined her, and groaned when she heard a knock on the door on the other side of the room.

"Yes what is it? Bo screamed opening the door. She just wanted some time alone with Lauren again.

"Bo! Hey babe". Ryan winked.

"Bo? Bo who is that? Lauren asked walking up to them.

Bo sighed. This was going to be a shitstorm. Of all the cabins, he walked into theirs.

"Hey dipshit, you went through the wrong door! Aife's on the other side! Tamsin screamed.

"Tamsin? Bo said.

"Bo. Lauren". Tamsin said clearing her throat.

"Bo! Kenzi screamed running toward the Succubus.

"Bo? Are you going to answer me? Who is he? Lauren asked again.

"Ryan. Bo's fiancé". Kenzi beamed.

Bo stood dumbfounded. She clenched her jaw knowing what Kenzi had just done, and it appeared to be on purpose sense she didn't like Ryan.

"Lauren. I can explain". Bo said softly turning towards the Doctor.

"No need. Your aura is telling me all that I need to know". Lauren said moving back into their room.

"Lauren". Bo said softly.

"Good night". Lauren said.

"Come on Bo. Come and party with me! She will forgive you in the morning, she always does". Kenzi laughed pulling Bo into Kenzi's cabin. Aife had gone through another panel. There was no way this was Aife's fault. She didn't know about Bo and Ryan. This wasn't Bo's fault. She didn't know he was there. She just needed to make Lauren understand.

Kenzi smiled when she had Bo all to herself. Lauren had taken Trick and Dyson. Now Kenzi was going to take Bo from Lauren. All she needed to do was be smart. To say the right things. To make like she was all in with Bo and Lauren. Ryan was an ass, but he was still eye candy to Bo. Kenzi knew that, and would use it for all it's worth.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo and Kenzi talk.**_

 _ **Aife, Ryan and Tamsin make plans.**_

 _ **Lauren and Albert have had enough.**_

 ** _Blackthorn and Evony hold a secret meeting._**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Lauren**_

Lauren had retreated to their bed...her...the bed with her robe wrapped tightly around her. She had just showered. Here she was again. Questioning Bo and her feelings for her. Had she allowed her back in too soon? As hard as she tried, she couldn't forget the image of Bo draining them for Dyson, Lauren falling to the floor only to be taken herself. She almost wish she would have stayed in there. Beth was nice and warm. Friendly. Not once did Lauren feel the need to look over her shoulders for another of Bo's loves. A Fae snickering or pointing and laughing at Lauren for being human. Less than capable of hanging with Bo in bed.

Growling she slammed the glass she was holding down on the night stand. She had been used again. As a laughingstock. As the but of Fae jokes. Who was she kidding? Even if she is now a Succubus herself, she was never going to be good enough for Bo. To keep Bo happy. To keep the ghosts of their rifts and past away. Dyson was dead, but his life still loomed large over them. Same as the time Bo healed with him. Lauren had been mocked then too. Because as full of Fae as the precinct had been, Bo had settled on sleeping with Dyson, their relationship be damned.

Lauren had enough. She stood up and walked over to put on the same clothes she last wore. Closing her eyes, she zipped up her boots, and grabbed her jacket from the small closet that held it. She looked around one last time, to make sure she wasn't leaving anything that she would need to come back for. Even if she did leave something, she wasn't materialistic, it would just be lost.

* * *

Bo was lost. What the hell had just happened? She was ready to settle in for the night with Lauren, then Kenzi and Ryan appeared out of nowhere. She thought he was long gone. She thought they had an agreement that they were better as associates, distant associates.

Then there was Kenzi. Kenzi had missed her. She knew it after the countless notes, and phone calls. While most of the calls went to her voicemail, the notes had been personally delivered. Kenzi had always been anxious. Always up to or for something. Some case. Some bottle that Trick had just acquired. Some idea of where Bo could take Dyson to hang out or sleep together. Or Kenzi's unselfish thought, invite him over for a night or two. She never minded sleeping on the couch, if she had to. As long as Bo was getting her swerve on with the wolf, it meant that she wasn't getting it on with the human Doctor.

Bo snapped her head around and looked at the woman next to her. She couldn't hear anything, but her heartbeat starting to race. Kenzi was laughing, and all but hanging on the arm of the man she once admonished Bo for dating.

The Succubus closed her eyes and slowly opened them again. She had been blind. Blind to Kenzi's real agenda about Bo's love life. She really didn't care who Bo dated as long as it was never Lauren. Not after Lauren had slept with her on the Ash orders. For Bo only to find out later that he suggested she distract her. If Bo was honest, she wanted her. Her mouth had been salivating since she figured out she could sleep with the Doctor and not kill her.

For Kenzi hating on Lauren for sleeping on their couch when the Doctor had been awake for days trying to save the Ash's life. For Bo only to find out that he held Lauren's freedom in his hands, his desk. For Kenzi either mouthing her disapproval or her constant eyerolls whenever Lauren was around or mentioned. For Bo only to find out that it was all an act. She never liked Lauren for just being Lauren _and_ a human. A human that couldn't satisfy her Succubus or be there for her after Kenzi died.

Taking a deep breath, Bo wasn't blind anymore. Standing up with her eyes flashing blue, she yanked Kenzi away from Ryan and Tamsin. The woman screamed Bo's name over, and over, but Bo didn't care.

Within minutes the two crashed through Lauren's bedroom door, and Bo dropped Kenzi on the floor in front of the Doctor.

"Lauren I'm sorry for barging in but Kenzi has something to tell you! Bo snapped. Kenzi made this mess, Kenzi was going to clean up this mess. She wasn't going to control the status of Bo's relationship anymore, or interfere in it.

"What? I don't have anything to tell her! Kenzi gasped as she tried to stand up, but Bo growled at her, and crouched back on the floor.

"Bo this really isn't necessary. I was just about to leave, and give you all the space and time, you need". Lauren sighed.

"No Lauren. Please listen to Kenzi. She opened her big mouth and caused this mess, we will watch her clean it up! Bo said

"I have done nothing wrong. Ryan was your groom to be. It's not my fault Lauren doesn't understand and took me at my word". Kenzi snapped.

"Fine I will tell Lauren myself". Bo snapped and flashed her eyes so Kenzi would not move.

Lauren stood looking back and forth between them. This was new. She had never seen Bo defend her in front of Kenzi. She had never seen Bo defend her in front of anyone but Lachlan, the Lich and those thugs in the sex club. She wasn't even sure she could trust the scene that was playing out in front of her. Stepping back she looked at Bo and kept her eyes on the Succubus.

"Lauren, Ryan was just someone that I slept with for kicks and fun while you were with Nadia. One time I accidentally thralled him to the point he became obsessed with me. I had lost my memories due to an Addonc. We became engaged and nearly married until Trick AND Kenzi stopped it. I was no longer thralled with him but Kenzi seems to be. I wonder how Hale will feel about that? Bo laughed sadistically.

"Bo". Lauren said softly.

Bo snapped her head at Lauren and her blue eyes faded back to brown.

"Bo! I am not thralled to him. I just thought we could have some fun tonight since I haven't seen you in days". Kenzi said sinking as low to the floor as she could get.

"I was having fun, with Lauren! I love Lauren! Not Ryan, but you knew that already! Now get up and get your backstabbing ass out of our room before I unclaim you, and then we'll see how long you last! Bo snapped and walked towards Kenzi as she literally crawled towards the door, opened it, and ran out.

"Lauren. I'm sorry. I should have done that a long time ago and never left you tonight believing Kenzi's lie". Bo said softly stepping towards Lauren.

Lauren shook her head and walked over to sit on the couch. Bo hung her head and followed her. She had just convinced Lauren to stay with her, and had nearly lost her in a matter of minutes. Of paranoia. Of Bo's inability to show the Doctor just how important she was to her.

"I don't know Bo. It's hard to read your aura". Lauren said softly shaking her head to try again.

"I know. I know you are still new at being a Succubus. I was just so angry that I am sure my aura was all over the place". Bo said gently taking one of Lauren's hands. She cringed when she realized how cold it was.

Lauren didn't say anything else she just closed her eyes and tried to focus on her witch. Maybe those powers would assure her that Bo was telling the truth and was being sincere in everything that she said to Kenzi, and her just now.

"Why don't you go to bed. I will shower, and then we can talk again in the morning. That way your mind will be fresh and rested". Bo suggested as she gently rubbed Lauren's hand. Bo was mad too. But she wanted this. She wanted Lauren. She was going to put her first. Ahead of Bo's wants and needs, and the rest of the world was going to see that.

"That's a good idea". Lauren whispered clearing her throat. It had been a long day. She was mad at Kenzi too but wasn't about to waste her night on her.

"Ok". Bo smiled as she watched Lauren walk to the bed and climb in. Sighing the Succubus stood up to grab her robe and nightgown.

Bo set the showers to run on full blast. It would be good for the water to pound all over her enraged body and head. She wasn't done with Kenzi yet. If Dyson was still alive, he would be getting the same treatment. They were like the cool kids in high school, bullying a nerd that they found uncool. But too bad for them because Bo found Lauren to be very cool. Very loving, and hopefully still wanting Bo's love in the morning.

Lauren allowed the sound of Bo's shower to lull her to sleep. She felt when Bo climbed in bed, but never turned to her. She did flinch when Bo spooned her, kissed her on her cheek, and she allowed it.

 _ **Aife, Tamsin and Ryan.**_

The trio had been meeting for almost an hour. Ryan's contacts had alerted him that some of the Elders had been plotting a sneak attack against Aife. They weren't worried too much about Lauren because they could use Bo to get to her, or vice versa.

"Who and how many? Aife asked coolly.

"Almost all of them. Some of them have been in contact with Evony too". Tamsin said hanging up her cell phone. She didn't like or trust Aife but the Succubus wasn't afraid to bomb anyone or anything. She had to stick close to her to keep from being one of her victims. She was basically a dark version of Bo, and it tickled Tamsin.

"When are they planning to attack? Aife asked reading over some papers.

"We are not privy to that information, only the threat". Ryan said sitting in front of her.

"Do any of them know you are working for me? Aife asked setting a sheet of paper down.

"No. They think Tamsin and I are dating". Ryan laughed.

"Ewww". Tamsin said.

"Good. Then let them think that. Invite them over for drinks or a party. I want all of them in the same place, at the same time". Aife laughed.

"Done". Tamsin and Ryan said picking up their phones again.

 _ **The Dal**_

Albert had slept at the Dal since he really didn't know where else to go. That and he wanted to collect as much intel as Trick had on the other Fae. Who was what? Who the Elders were. Who was Light and Dark, even though he was spared of picking a side. Trick had come to him about Aife the day he had completed his tests.

Walking up the stairs, he went behind the bar to pour himself a glass of Scotch. Aife had already allowed him to drink his fill and eat whatever hadn't spoiled. He smiled thinking of the Succubus. She was always kind to him like Isabeau had been all those years ago. As painful as it was, he knew she was grateful and respected him for being the one to come and get her after Isabeau had been murdered. She was loyal to the Queen to no end. Trick never got such devotion.

"I will have a Screwdriver". A soft voice came from the door.

"Lauren! Albert smiled as he rushed over to hug her. He needed family. Missed his family.

"Good morning Grandfather". Lauren sighed taking in his scent. She knew Aife must have taken him shopping or gifted the clothes and cologne to him.

"How's my baby this morning? I thought you would be sleeping in with Bo". Albert smiled after letting her go, and gestured for her to walk towards the bar.

Lauren sighed and was relieved the Dal had been scrubbed of the smell of Trick and Dyson's rotting flesh. She was sure she didn't have to ask if the Underfae had been removed or disposed of. She felt sorry for it. It had been caged by the Fae just as she had. She wished she would have released it herself. But was sure Aife had done it for her.

"Bo is having a talk with Kenzi. She caused quite a bit of problems last night, and wanted to set her straight again". Lauren said taking her first sip.

"She didn't hurt you did she? Albert asked. For the first time Lauren saw his eyes flash a different color. They were almost hunter green from what she had seen briefly.

"Just my pride a bit. She suggested that Bo was cheating on me". Lauren sighed.

Albert's eyes flashed again. That did not sound right. "You sound like it wasn't the first time sweetie".

"It wasn't. She did it once for healing, but Kenzi has always loomed larger in Bo's life than I ever did". Lauren explained.

"Maybe I should talk with this Kenzi. She didn't look harmless". Albert snapped. He wanted to like Bo as a friend. But if this was the Bo Lauren was in love with, he had to be a grandfather first.

"Kenzi is Bo's problem and friend. If she comes for me again, I will set her straight". Lauren said trying to calm her squeaky, but a bit new, back in her life, grandfather down.

"Lauren I know I haven't been back in your life long enough to have a say, but you are my granddaughter. I won't be a grandfather like Trick was to Bo". Albert smiled gently. He knew Lauren was berating herself for saying anything about Bo and Kenzi.

"I know. I can tell you're nothing like him. But as your granddaughter, allow me to whip up some breakfast". Lauren said downing her drink.

"Ohh this will be a treat". Albert smiled watching Lauren walk to the small kitchen.

Out of sight, Lauren shook her head. She didn't want to do that. Drop her problems in his lap, but she wouldn't lie either. Bo had run off early to talk to Kenzi. The Succubus was still clearly pissed off, even after a full nights rest. But this time was not about them. It was about spending it with her grandfather. She would make the best of it too.

 _ **Bo and Kenzi**_

Bo had showered again. She had been sweating in her sleep and it wasn't because of fun times with Lauren. No she was still pissed off at what Kenzi had tried to do, and herself for almost allowing it to happen.

Lauren had slept in her arms for almost an hour before she removed them from around her waist. Bo knew she was retreating from her again, and it hurt.

Dragging a half dressed Kenzi into her car, she sped off. She knew things were about to be heated, and she didn't want to taint the cabin with their shit again, like she did last night. She wasn't even sure where Lauren had gone. All she found was a one worded note that simply said "Grandfather".

It made Bo think of hers. How Trick had all but thrown Dyson and his penis in Bo's face. Lauren was her choice then and now. The Doctor didn't have man parts but she could certainly hold her own and make Bo feel like she had them.

Shaking her head, she slammed on the breaks when she saw an open field.

"Bo. It's early. What is this? Kenzi groaned.

"Get out of the car". Bo snapped.

Kenzi looked around. She didn't like the look of the place. It was dark looking and deserted. Had Bo brought her out there to kill her? Over Lauren of all people? Looking at Bo standing in the wooded area, Kenzi slowly climbed out of the car and walked over to her.

"Bo what is this? Kenzi asked keeping her distance.

"If you ever pull the shit you pulled last night again, you and I will be done! Bo snapped. Never blinking. Never taking her eyes off of Kenzi.

"Bo it wasn't...". Kenzi started.

"Oh it was. You wanted to put an obstacle between Lauren and me, knowing she nearly broke up with me before. But that was my fault for confiding anything about her in you. Never again". Bo snapped again.

Kenzi was starting to get nervous. Bo's voice sounded like a mixture of Bo and her Succubus. She wasn't sure what the Succubus thought of her, other those brief moments of saving Kenzi in the elevator, and when she pulled her Chi to revive Dyson.

"If she could leave you over something so frivolous. Maybe she doesn't deserve you and you deserve someone better! Kenzi snapped. She loved Bo but she wasn't about to be pushed around by her either.

"Like who Dyson? Oh wait he's dead. Like Ryan? Oh wait he's not here either. Like Tamsin? No she's shady too. As shady as you always thought Lauren was. But you have forgotten Dyson did me wrong too. Hiding what he knew about Aife". Bo snapped.

Kenzi stood back when she realized Bo hadn't blinked yet. Maybe this wasn't Bo. Maybe it's her Succubus snapping on Kenzi. She could get Bo to see reason. All she had to do was appeal to the soft, human like qualities Bo possesses, it has always served her before in getting to Bo.

"Bo I know this isn't you. It's your Succubus. You would never talk to me this way. Never bring me out in the middle of bum fuck Egypt. Just talk to me. I'm Kenzi remember". Kenzi said gently stepping towards Bo.

Bo jumped towards Kenzi in a flash. "It is me, if it was my Succubus, you'd be dead". She said running a finger down Kenzi's chin.

"Bo it's not right. Taking Lauren's side over mine. I have known you longer than she has! I saw you before she did! Kenzi said grabbing Bo's hand, hearing her growl and let it go.

"You're wrong about that. I had seen Lauren before I ever saw you. I had been in the Dal many times, none of you knew it. I was there night after night when you were picking pockets. I had seen her talking to Trick. Seeing her be pulled out of there by the Fae, not knowing she was their servant. This is me. Bo, talking to you. I didn't even know I was a Succubus but I knew she was always drawn to Lauren. For her beauty, her bravery of helping others, even the unappreciative Fae. The one thing that has always been lost on you about her, her kindness. So don't whine to me about knowing you first. My Succubus and I knew of her first. And we both want her, forever". Bo snapped walking towards Kenzi.

Kenzi swallowed when her backside hit the car that Bo had been given by one of Aife's guards.

"Get in the car". Bo snapped flashing her blue eyes. This was a new day, and Kenzi had barely made it alive to see.

"Where are we going now? Kenzi groaned. She sat in the back seat because she was still a bit afraid of this Bo. She looked like her Bo, but didn't sound like her Bo. She wished Trick was alive so that he could find a Fae to treat Bo, and get her out of Lauren's obvious and ridiculous hold on her friend.

"I still haven't forgotten that you owe Lauren an apology and you're going to give her one. The best one you can muster". Bo snapped as she sped off.

 _ **Dark Fae territory**_

"I'm surprised to hear from you Blackthorn in my ass". Evony laughed. She had rarely spoken to this man. His rank among the Light Fae was well known.

"We need to deal with the Succubus, once and for all. Even with the Blood King gone, she's even more out of control". Blackthorn said slowly.

"Honey we just saw three of them. You need to be specific so I know what we're dealing with". Evony laughed again. Lauren had moved people and things without even moving. In all the centuries she had been alive, she had never seen something that spectacular.

"Aife. If we can get rid of her, the others will be ripe for the taking". Blackthorn said.

"That bitch makes my skin crawl. The baby Succubus is no better". Evony shrieked. Aife wasn't crazy, the bitch was dangerous. Blackthorn was right, with Trick gone, she had no weakness other than Bo.

"Word has it that she's arranged a secret meeting with the other Elders. It wouldn't be no skin off my ass if we were to crash that party and take her out for once. Send her to her bastard father and mother". Blackthorn laughed.

"Lets go". Evony laughed. She knew of this meeting he was talking about. She wasn't sure he could take down Aife. Trick couldn't take her down, that's why he had given her to the Dark Fae to deal with. All Evony did was throw her in a dungeon and laughed when she was taken off of her hands.

 _ **Lauren and Albert**_

Lauren and Albert had enjoyed a morning and afternoon. They had left the Dal and gone to Lauren's old loft. She thought she would offer it to Albert so he would have somewhere brighter and more spacious to live. She had already scrubbed it free of her past and dirt. New furniture would be arriving in a few days.

The Doctor and Incubus eyes flashed at the same time, as they began to climb the stairs.

Lauren quickly turned around and looked her grandfather in the eyes. His eyes matched hers. "It's him".

"Then lets go get him". Albert smiled taking her hand and helped her down the stairs.

* * *

Bo slammed on her breaks when she came to a large crowd of people on different sides of the road. Elders she had seen at the party when she had spoke to Blackthorn. She hadn't seen any of them since. This was big.

"String him up on that tree! Evony laughed.

Bo stood on top of the car. She didn't know what the fuck was going on, but she had to see. She didn't like this. She didn't even make it back to Lauren, or had not called her yet. She was hoping the he Evony was talking about wasn't Albert. He was an old Fae but new to most of them. Her Succubus started to stir wildly.

When she saw another man, she breathed in relief but climbed down to go and help him. Anyone punished by Evony had to be somewhat innocent.

"Release him! Albert screamed and his voice shook the ground.

A gust of wind swept past Bo. Something snatched the man, before the noose could be tied around his neck. It was so fast that Bo knew it was Lauren's doing. She wasn't about to out the woman.

Lauren had gotten back to Albert and placed the man inside her car. Once she was sure, he was ok, she joined her grandfather on top of the car.

The Fae laughed as they started to run towards them. Lauren laughed louder as they fell one by one, and she hadn't even lifted her hands yet.

"Who wants to be Kentucky Fried Fae? Lauren laughed raising her hands, and her fingers were on fire.

"Give him back to us! He's not your property! Evony screamed from far behind the other Fae.

"I will deal with the Morrigan". Albert laughed and stripped the woman naked without moving.

Evony screamed, and covered herself. She screamed as every spot she stood in caught on fire. Albert's laugh shook the ground. Bo was so turned on by seeing Lauren dominating the Fae that her eyes turned blue.

"Not now Bo. This is our turn". Lauren said never looking at the woman.

"Yes it is Succubus". Albert laughed as he was moving the Fae around. He had a few fighting each other.

"You got this right? Lauren screamed at her grandfather as most of the Fae had retreated.

"Yes now check on my grandson". Albert said.

Lauren jumped into the car and gently touched the man's face. Soon he woke up and he was fully healed.

"Hello stranger". Lauren cooed. Lauren quickly turned her head and pushed Bo to the ground.

"Lauren! Lauren who is that? Bo asked.

"My brother. Stephen". Lauren screamed over her shoulder.

"Karen? Is it you? Stephen asked gently.

"It's me, but I go by Lauren now". Lauren chuckled.

"You changed too huh? Stephen asked noticing the glow in Lauren's hands.

"Yes and you are ready to play? Lauren asked.

"Yes. Lets go". Stephen said letting her hand go.

 ** _Aife, Tamsin and Ryan_**

"You idiots! I told you to get them into a building. I didn't want to burn trees". Aife seethed.

"Well I guess someone got an itchy finger". Ryan said pointing at Albert.

"What are we going to do now!? Tamsin screamed over the noise.

"Join them! Aife laughed and jumped out of her car, to fight and stand next to Albert.

"So what are your powers? Lauren laughed.

"Foresight! Stephen screamed as he ducked and dodged every fist. He and Lauren were smack dab in the middle of the crowd. Albert and Aife were dealing with the eldest Elders.

"Are we ever going to help them? Aife laughed as she knocked out Fae after Fae.

"No let my kids be kids. They've been waiting for this for years". Albert laughed. Lauren and Stephen were knocking people out, only to wake them up and do it all over again.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Kenzi crashes Bo's party for Lauren.**_

 _ **Stephen and Lauren catch up.**_

 ** _Aife deals with Blackthorn._**

 _ **Albert summons Bo.**_

* * *

 _ **One of my favorite chapters.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**The Field**_

Kenzi crouched down inside of Bo's car. There was bodies and tree limbs flying everywhere. Most of it was Aife's doing. The rest of it was Albert. His eyes were so green, they looked like small pieces of candy.

Bo heard nothing but her own breath, as she stood next to Lauren fighting whomever came at the Succubus. Lauren didn't need help at all. Either she punched someone or used her powers to keep them away entirely.

Stephen seemed to be enjoying himself. He thwarted off attack after attack. Evony had long since fled and left her goons to fend for themselves.

Over the next twenty minutes body after body hit the ground as Lauren, Albert and Stephen had grouped up and made plans to go elsewhere. Growing up they never knew they were powerful, and even if Trick hadn't tricked Lauren out of her birthright, Stephen obviously had no idea he was Fae and what the Fae were.

"We have to go". Lauren said.

"Where shall we go? Albert asked.

"For now, my old loft". Lauren said looking at Stephen. She smiled seeing the boy inside of the grown man in front of her.

"Lauren? What's going on? Bo asked softly stepping towards the trio.

"We are getting out of here. We all have a lot to talk about". Lauren said.

"No Lauren wait. I was bringing Kenzi to you. She has to tell you something". Bo said softly.

"What that she's sorry? I heard her wrong? She didn't mean it? Lauren scoffed.

"Something like that yes". Bo said.

"I know she's sorry. She's the sorriest excuse for a person I have ever laid my eyes on. But this isn't a time for Kenzi's shit. I need to get my brother and father out of here". Lauren snapped.

"What about me? Bo asked.

"What about you? Lauren asked looking Bo over a bit.

"Can't I come? Bo asked.

"Of course you can come, but she can't". Lauren said watching Kenzi walking up to them.

"Lauren wait! Bo screamed as the Doctor, her grandfather and brother walked away. Soon they were all gone. Bo didn't even see them anymore. She knew it must have been Albert using his powers.

Bo's heart sank. Lauren was angry again and she wasn't sure if it was about them or not. She looked at Kenzi like she was an infectious disease. If Bo was honest with herself, they had been like that for as long as Bo had known of or known Lauren. Kenzi had always hated the Doctor or was putting on airs trying to convince Bo that she didn't. Lauren just showed Bo that she was fed up with the bullshit, and not about to entertain Kenzi even for a second.

Bo was torn. Either she stands up to Kenzi once and for all about them, or stay with Kenzi and lose Lauren in a way she never saw coming. Lauren looked distant. Like Bo was just a bad memory of her life gone wrong. She was lukewarm like she had been just before Bo's Dawning. Bo had sent text after text but never went to check on Lauren. Maybe that hurt the Doctor too, Bo had time to text but not time to visit. She was too busy with the tests or the Fae to check on her then human gf. Even Inari didn't like Lauren. She could have only learned that from Kenzi. Bo's eyes snapped as she turned around and pulled Kenzi to her car.

"Bo...Bo...what the hell is going on? Where are we going? Kenzi asked.

"I'm taking you home and you are going to stay there until I tell you that you can leave". Bo snapped.

"What are you treating me like a slave now? Kenzi scoffed.

"I am treating you like you deserve to be treated, as my human and nothing more. You will stay at the clubhouse". Bo said.

"The cabin was better". Kenzi said.

"The clubhouse is ours. You can stay there. Nobody will harm you but you are not to leave, or go near the compounds, or Lauren is that understood? Bo snapped.

"It was just a joke. It's not my fault Lauren is so sensitive that she couldn't see I was playing around about Ryan". Kenzi snapped. Bo was losing her shit over the most annoying person Kenzi had ever met.

"Bullshit. You did that on purpose. You did all of it on purpose. Getting Dyson's love back for him, hoping I would return to him. All of the little snide remarks you made about Lauren, even before we even slept together. You said you saw sparks between me and Lauren, and then did everything in your power to be nasty to her. I did most of that myself, but you never had a reason to treat her that way. Lauren was...is my girlfriend. Either you get used to it or not. I don't care but if you ever pull that shit again, not only will I unclaim you, I will take you to the nastiest Fae bar and tell them all you are a human". Bo snapped.

"Bo what the Fae is wrong with you? You have never talked to me or treated me this way before! She wants an apology? Ok fine. I'm sorry. Better? Kenzi snapped.

"See that right there. You have no respect for her, or for me. If you did, you wouldn't have done that. That's why you are going home and I won't be staying". Bo said.

"What? I said I was sorry! Kenzi groaned.

"Oh make no mistake about it. You will still apologize to Lauren but only when Lauren can stand the sight of you! Bo snapped as she pulled up to the clubhouse and jumped out.

The women were already inside when Bo had made her way up to her bedroom. Pulling out a huge duffel bag, she slammed some clothes into it, and zipped it up. She grabbed an extra pair of boots and a few jackets and headed downstairs.

"I thought you meant you were going to see her, but you are moving out? Kenzi gasped.

"I said I wasn't staying, and yes I am going out of here. If she sees you, I will never get into her, door". Bo said.

"So you are picking her over me? After the shit you and I have been through! This is how it will end? Kenzi scoffed angrily.

"I am picking me. My happiness! My wants. My needs, and all of them lead to Lauren! Bo countered angrily.

Kenzi walked into the kitchen and groaned when she didn't find any Vodka or cereal. Two must haves at all times in her life.

"Here". Bo said throwing a bag at Kenzi.

"What's this? Two boxes of cereal, bread and lunch meat? Kenzi groaned again.

"It's enough for you to eat for a few days". Bo said.

"But we have no liquor in the house. You know I need Vodka with my cereal! Kenzi snapped.

"You don't need any liquor. You will eat what I have left you or not eat at all. Don't leave". Bo said.

"And if I do? Kenzi asked as Bo grabbed her duffel bag and headed towards the door.

"Your life will be in danger". Bo said over her shoulder as she closed and locked the door. Things were better this way. She needed some air and wouldn't get it with Kenzi around.

Apparently telling Lauren the truth about Ryan was still a sore spot and Bo needed to assure Lauren that he didn't matter. He wasn't a lover, he was just sex. Sex to ease the pain of Lauren being in Nadia's arms Sex to try and pretend that Bo was happy about Lauren and Nadia. A complete, and no feelings distraction.

 _ **Aife, Tamsin and Ryan**_

"Whats new? Aife asked.

"Officially there are about 50 dead and thirty wounded. It's a mess". Tamsin said.

"Blackthorn? Aife asked.

"Unscathed. Apparently he fled before the fighting started". Ryan answered.

"Find him". Aife ordered and watched as the Loki left.

"He will be nearly impossible to find". Tamsin said.

"Which is why Ryan will cover the ground, and you will cover the sky". Aife laughed.

Tamsin scratched the back of her head. She hated flying, landing was such a bitch. "Ok".

Aife smiled when she was alone. Blackthorn was a bastard that had lived for far too long. He was fun to play with at first, but now he was expendable. Especially since she found out who he really was, Bertram, the Albaster's father.

She laughed thinking of how she drained him. He came for Bo first. He was not going to get out of the colony or any colony alive. Blackthorn thought he was slick sending his son after her daughter. Boys trying to play in a woman's world. It was a new day. Succubi would be ruling this colony. The remaining would just be play things. Play things to wash the windows. Bomb all naysayer's.

 _ **Lauren, Albert and Stephen**_

Lauren used her powers and cleaned up her old loft. She even turned her couch into a sofa bed. Walking into her bedroom, she pulled out some of her old army fatigues and gave them to her brother. He was built like her, so she knew they would fit. She gave him everything but her medals. They were kept in a special box. Nobody touched those. Not even the Fae. She told the first Ash that they were old Star Trek DVDs. He laughed at how easily humans were addicted to false powers.

But Lauren's powers now were very real. She had already eyed a loft down from hers. Nobody had ever lived there. It was nothing but a loft with a single coffee table and nothing else. Nothing until Lauren had come back. Once she entered the building she used her powers and filled it with a bed, a large couch and lounge chair. Basically like hers but better and had a lot more space.

"It's not much, but it's clean and quiet". Lauren said.

"Are you sure it's ok for use to be here? It looks...swanky". Stephen said.

"We will be safe here. It's mine. It will stay mine until I say otherwise". Lauren said.

"And who is he? Stephen asked pointing to Albert.

"His name is Albert and he is our grandfather". Lauren smiled warmly.

"Karen we don't have a grandfather! Stephen said stepping in front of his sister.

"Stephen please, call me Lauren. He's our grandfather. You probably don't remember him. Mom sent me with him when Nadia and I became serious". Lauren explained.

Stephen walked up to Albert and circled him. Closing his eyes he tapped into his new acquired powers. He saw the three of them, actually it was the four of them and the brunette he had seen earlier and they were all happy. He and Albert were playing cards while Lauren and the other lady were laughing about something. They all looked peaceful. He vowed to get to know who the other woman was. Karen was his only sister and he would do whatever it takes to protect her and her happiness.

"I'm Stephen. Nice to meet you sir". He said extending his hand out to Albert.

"Stevie my boy. I know who you are. Who you and your sister have always been". Albert boasted in a fit of giggles.

"I am sorry. I just don't quite remember you". Stephen said shyly.

"It's ok son. We will have plenty of time to get to know each other all over again. All of us will". Albert said extending his arms out to Lauren and Stephen.

They both smiled as they walked up and hugged him. The three stood like that until Albert pulled back.

"I am going to get settled and see what's what here". Albert said.

"Ok. Just take it easy on the stairs". Lauren smiled.

"Dear child, I am old not brittle". Albert laughed.

Lauren watched him go and released the breath she had been holding. It was a small loft but big enough for both men. She would be taking the loft down the hall. The one nearest the entrance. That way she could see who was coming and going before they reached her old loft.

"Stephen have a seat". Lauren said pointing at the couch.

"Lauren I know you changed your name when we ran, and I had honestly not expected to see you ever again. So you tell me what the hell these people did to you? Stephen snapped.

"After I got a research grant. Nadia and I went to the Congo. I thought I was treating humans but they turned out to be Fae. Nadia became ill and they offered me unlimited access to the Light Fae facilities to find a cure for her. Only to find out we had both been cursed. Nadia to sleep and I lost my powers". Lauren explained.

"Who did it Lauren?! Stephen asked.

"Please lower your voice. I don't want to upset grandfather". Lauren said.

"Ok. I'm sorry. But who did it? Stephen asked softly.

"Nobody alive. They have been taken care of". Lauren said.

"So where did Grandfather come from? Stephen asked taking a beer from Lauren that she had pulled out of a cooler. He smiled at how cold it was.

"He had gone to get Aife for Trick and was trapped in the temple. Once Bo had completed her Dawning they took me as punishment. I met him in there and he came out with me". Lauren explained.

"None of this makes sense Lauren. Us having to run from the humans. A grandfather living in another place. Another time. This Aife and Bo you mentioned. None of it". Stephen sighed.

"Bo is my girlfriend. She's really the only friend I have had for a long time. Well since Nadia. I know you don't know her yet, but she's helped me a lot. Especially with Nadia. Aife is Bo's mother. She's very loyal to Bo and has helped me and grandfather too. Trick was Bo's grandfather. He ordered the spells on me and Nadia. He's dead now. They are all Fae. Bo and Aife are both Succubi. Trick was the Blood King. A powerful man that could change anything by writing in his blood. He was also an old friend of grandfathers". Lauren explained.

"Ok I think I'm caught up. But I will still look out for you and try to get to know grandfather...again". Stephen said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less". Lauren smiled warmly.

"Anything to eat here? Stephen asked.

"Nothing that hasn't spoiled I'm sure". Lauren said.

"I feel like a pizza to go with my beer". Stephen smiled.

Lauren smiled and clapped her hands. Within seconds three large pizzas appeared on the small island.

"Anchovies? Stephen asked.

"Tons of them". Lauren laughed as they watched Albert walk down the stairs.

"That smells delicious". Albert smiled licking his lips.

"Come and have some". Lauren smiled as she extended her hand in welcome.

 _ **Bo and Aife**_

Bo had driven to the Dal Riata in hopes her mother would be there. It had been a long sobering drive over. Nothing was on Bo's mind but Lauren and what Kenzi almost did to them. What Kenzi had been trying to do the minute she noticed Bo was into Lauren, break them up. Bo had already gone through a breakup and that wouldn't even compare to Lauren breaking up with her. So it was time that Bo really worked to make that not become a reality.

She walked behind the bar and poured herself a drink. She looked out into the Dal. Aife had obviously cleaned it until it couldn't be cleaned anymore. Bo started to think of every moment she had been in there. The first time, the last time. The times with Lauren. There just weren't enough of them alone. Either it was for a case or tests for Bo.

Lauren is a Doctor. She was a Light Fae Doctor. None of that should have ever been. She shouldn't have been pulled around or ordered around like she was. If Bo was honest throwing her necklace on the floor and handing her a file so angrily was just another day in Lauren's life of servitude. Bo had never took the time to really understand what that meant. To understand that nothing she did was of her own doing. Nowhere she went was from her own schedule. Had she helped Bo so willingly because she was afraid if she told her no, she would still be placed in a dungeon or chained up in one of Trick's barrel rooms?

Yes the bar was spotless but Bo felt dirty. Lauren is a loving woman but why was everything taken from her? Her powers. Her family. Her freedom. None of it was necessary. She thought of that moment when she walked into the Dal carrying Nadia's nail and Trick was smiling at Lauren. Was that to alleviate his guilt in hiding who Lauren was? Trick was old but unlikely to forget something that important. Look at how much he remembered about Aife.

Days of pissing on Lauren are over. She smiled as she heard the door opening.

"Hey". Bo said softly.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here? Aife smiled as she hung up her phone.

"I want to throw a party for Lauren. The bigger the better. If we have to drag every Fae to attend, that's what I want. She has spent too many years bowing and catering to them. It's time I make them return the favor". Bo smiled.

"Ooooo you had me at bowing. But yes of course. I am always up for a party. Just tell me how I can help". Aife laughed.

"How many do you think there are? Bo asked.

"Hundreds including the ones healing". Aife laughed.

"I think it's time you and I put our powers to good use". Bo smiled.

"What have you got in mind? Aife laughed again. Bo had woman parts but the girl was nutting up and Aife loved it.

"I want all of them at Lauren's party. I have never done it before but I'm sure it can be done. Lets go heal all of them and get them ready for tonight". Bo smiled setting her glass down on the bar.

"Not for nothing but what's with the sudden change? Aife asked.

"I have been thinking about Lauren a lot and how I nearly lost her because of my Dawning and shutting her out before my Dawning. I thought of the word dawning itself and it means a turning point. Growth. Well If I really want to go forward with Lauren, I have to grow up and make some changes and that starts right now. I want to show her off to the Fae that don't know about us. The Fae that have mocked our relationship. The Fae will know if they ever touch her again. I will drain them faster than they could pee in their pants". Bo explained.

"Then lets go get them". Aife laughed as they raced out of the Dal and to the Fae hospital. Aife had never done what Bo was asking her to do in years. Being Trick's daughter, she had always had the power to heal people, but she preferred to injure them instead

It was as simple as pulsing someone. They could pulse them so hard that they would no longer feel wounded. Cowards really. A Succubus never stayed wounded. They were themselves self-healers.

"What about Lauren? Aife asked as she pulled her car out of the parking lot.

"I am working on that right now". Bo said as she pulled her phone out.

 _ **Lauren, Albert and Stephen**_

Lauren had used her powers again. This time she made a pool table appear and the men were already into their sixth game of pool. She smiled as she watched from the sidelines. Albert was a pool shark and Stephen had lost five games in a row.

"Hello? Lauren laughed as she stepped away from all of their trashtalking.

"Lauren I know it's been a bad two days. Hell I know it's been a bad five years, but I would really like to take you to dinner tonight". Bo said softly.

"Bo...I just ate". Lauren said.

"It's only 2 Doctor but will you please go out with me tonight. I promise you won't regret it". Bo pleaded. She knew it was a lie, but really it was going to be a huge dinner.

"Bo I don't know. I am just now getting to know my brother and grandfather again". Lauren said.

"Great. I will take out the three of you then". Bo said.

Lauren pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek. She was looking at the men again and really didn't want to disturb their fun, but knew Stephen was anxious to meet Bo. He had been that way about everyonen Lauren liked, even back in grade school.

"Ok I will ask them. Hold on". Lauren said.

"Of course". Bo smiled.

"Bo wants to take the three of us out for dinner tonight. Now we don't have to go if you don't want to. Just say the word". Lauren said.

"Let me think". Stephen said. His eyes flashed and he knew he had to go. "Yes I'm game! He smiled.

"Grandfather? Lauren said looking at him about to take his next shot.

"Sure. I'm in". Albert smiled as he sank the 8 ball.

Lauren smiled and picked her phone back up. "Bo?

"Yeah babe? Bo said.

"We will go". Lauren said.

"Great I will call you with the details later. But just so you know it will be formal". Bo said.

"I can do that". Lauren said.

"Good I will see you soon. Mom and I have some business to attend to". Bo said.

"Ok. Bye". Lauren said.

"See you soon". Bo said.

"Ok I know we will be going out later. But please lets get a little rest. I found the more I sleep the stronger my powers are". Lauren said.

"Ok. I will take the bed upstairs". Albert said.

"I can take the floor". Stephen said.

"What floor? Lauren asked as she turned the pool table into a full sized bed.

"Nice job". Stephen laughed.

The Doctor took the couch and waited until she heard the men settle in.

 _ **Bo and Aife**_

"Whew. Lauren agreed". Bo sighed in relief.

"Did you think she wouldn't? Aife asked.

"Kenzi pulled some shit the other night and hurt Lauren. She doesn't want to see Kenzi any time soon, so I have been walking on egg shells since she only knows Kenzi because of me". Bo explained.

"Well only you can correct that. I have seen Kenzi's aura around Lauren and I have to tell you, it's the worst poker face aura, I have ever seen". Aife replied.

"So it's not just me then? Bo asked.

"No Lauren is a Succubus too. If she can see that aura, it's not all about you". Aife said.

"I don't know what I am going to do about Kenzi but I am still in a fight for Lauren. I can't lose her. I just can't". Bo said.

"Then you better find a way to fix whatever it is and quick". Aife said turning left into the parking lot.

"It starts by healing these bastards". Bo said hopping out of Aife's car.

Thirty minutes had passed and the Fae had been healed. Aife had used the intercoms to announce the party for tonight. All Fae had been requested in their best suits and dresses. Anyone that didn't come would be wearing their outfits in a coffin.

Bo was still worried about her and Lauren. She was pretty much settled on Kenzi because it seemed the girl would never change, no matter how many times Bo held Lauren in front of her. Kissed Lauren in front of her. Made loud love to Lauren in the clubhouse. Shaking it off, she pepped herself for the party.

 _ **Tamsin and Ryan**_

The duo had spent hours looking for Blackthorn. Tamsin said seen everything from cats doing each other in alleys to the Fae doing each other in the alleys from the sky. When she had seen enough, she called Ryan.

"Did you find him? Tamsin asked.

"I'm closing in". Ryan laughed. He really was. Blackthorn was slick but not slippery.

"Well hurry up and snag him. I am not sure how much longer Aife is willing to wait before she starts killing people and not for nothing but I'm close to being on my last life". Tamsin said.

"I got him. Can you see us? Ryan asked.

"Hold still". Tamsin said as the Valkyrie dropped down and landed on Blackthorn. "That's how you catch him". She laughed.

"We got him". Ryan said into his phone.

"Dress him up and bring him to me". Aife laughed. This was excellent timing. She and Bo had just finished the details for the party. It was going to be big and splashy.

 _ **Later that night.**_

Bo was a nervous wreck. She had changed her dress about ten times before finally deciding on one. She had already called Lauren. She and the men were on their way.

Aife had rented out the biggest ballroom she could find to fit everyone that they were expecting. The food was being cooked as some of the guests had started to arrive. Bo had gotten there two hours early just to try and calm herself. There really wasn't a reason for her to be nervous, but there really was. She and Lauren hadn't had much time alone, and she knew they desperately needed it. But after the party she would make sure to try and get some time alone with the Doctor as she had planned to spend all of their time at the party together.

This was Lauren's night and she didn't even know it yet. Everything down to the table cloths had been picked out with her in mind.

No guests were allowed in until they gave their names. Aife knew all of them. She was serious about the coffin bit. This was important to Bo, so it was important to her.

"She's here. They're here". Bo said.

"Isabeau breathe. You look pale". Aife laughed.

"Is everyone here mom? Bo asked.

"Yes every Fae is accounted for". Aife laughed again. Saying no to her wasn't the same as saying no to Trick. She never used curses, she just killed them if they defied her.

"Ok. I'm here. I'm here. Now what the hell is this about? Evony groaned.

"Just sit over there and shut up! Aife ordered.

"I'm still the Morrigan. You can't just push me around! Evony said.

Aife laughed at her poor choice of words and pushed Evony into the nearest seat. When she called for a guard, he strapped her to the chair.

"Asshole". Evony groaned trying to get free.

"Bo? What's going on? I thought it was going to be the four of us". Lauren said.

"Aww sweetie. I lied a bit. I wanted to throw you a party here in Toronto, and I have. This is all for you". Bo said pointing at all the Fae and food surrounding them.

"Me? For what? Lauren asked.

"Think of it like your sweet sixteen party or a debutante ball". Bo smiled taking one of Lauren's hands into hers.

"And who do we have here? Bo asked softly.

"This is my brother Stephen. Stephen this is Bo". Lauren said turning back to pull her brother forward.

"Nice to meet you Stephen". Bo smiled.

"We'll see if I agree". Stephen said.

"Stephen". Lauren said.

"No. No Lauren. It's ok. I get it. I'm new to him and that's ok with me". Bo said.

"Nice spread Aife. I am sure this is all your doing". Albert laughed.

"You know it my friend". Aife winked as she extended her hand for him to walk around. He needed to meet the Fae just as much as Lauren and Stephen needs to, but she would leave that up to Bo and Lauren to handle.

Once the party was in full swing and they had all eaten, Bo pulled Lauren to the center of the room. The Doctor blushed at all of the attention being directed at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming. Not that you all had a choice in the matter. My name is Bo Dennis. Daughter of Aife McCorrigan and granddaughter of Fitzpatrick and Isabeau McCorrigan. I wanted you all here to hear me say this. This is Lauren Lewis. A new Fae to some of you, but a true Fae to all. Gone are the days of you disrespecting her. If you need some tests run, do it your damn selves. She will not be your whipping boy anymore. Gone are the days of you mocking her for being human, since she never really was. Gone are the days of you pulling or pushing her around. Gone are the days of making her wear dog collars. If you want something from her, ask her and if she says no, accept it and move the fuck on. Most importantly, Lauren is my girlfriend, but you all know that. You should also know that I will no longer be taking any Fae cases. Solve those on your own too. I will not be giving my blood oaths to a bunch of self-centered, backstabbing uppity fools as yourselves. I love Lauren. I have loved her for a long time. That love also comes with my immediate protection. Now since Lauren is Fae she won't always need my protection, but she will always get it. Cross the line just once and you will wish you never had feet". Bo explained.

Lauren was touched. That was the most she had ever heard Bo say and so publicly. Her voice never cracked although her eyes did flash blue at times. The rest of the Fae in the room stood stunned.

Aife snapped her fingers and soft music started to play. Bo smiled at the gesture.

"Would you like to dance Dr. Lewis? Bo smiled.

"In front of everyone? Lauren asked.

"Screw them. It's just me and you for the rest of the night, but this is your party so if you don't want to dance, I will accept that". Bo said.

"Bo it's not that. It's just I have my brother and grandfather here too". Lauren said.

"Albert is laughing it up with mom and your brother seems to have found his own _interest_ ". Bo smiled pointing at the men.

"Ok". Lauren smiled as Bo gently pulled her on to the dancefloor. The Succubus mouth was dry as she noticed Lauren for the first time. She had on a strapless white dress and her hair was pinned up with a white rose. To Bo she was simply...everything.

Once they were in a groove Bo started.

"Lauren about Kenzi". Bo said.

"Bo...". Lauren started.

"No this might be the only time we have to talk for a bit and I want to get this out into the open before it festers like most of our problems did in the past". Bo said.

"Tell me". Lauren said slowly turning with Bo.

"I took her back to the clubhouse and told her to stay there. I am so, so sorry about the stunt she pulled the other night. I don't know why she did it. Well we know why she did it, I just wish she didn't do it. There was no reason for her to try and make you think there is someone else because there will never be anyone else for me but you. I have told her that more than once. I love you Lauren. I am committed to and to us". Bo cooed softly into Lauren's ear.

"Bo thank you for saying all of that and for all of this. I should have trusted that you weren't engaged to him. I should have known that Kenzi was up to something. Her aura was dark, as I have ever seen it be. Not that I have had tons of practice reading it. I guess we are both still new in this relationship and new to trying to trust each other completely". Lauren said.

"I do trust you Lauren. Completely". Bo whispered. This was their time. Their talk. Their lives. Their relationship.

"I know. I know you want me Bo. I know you love me. I just need a little more time to get used to the new me. Having all of these powers, has thrown me all off. Reading people's auras. Having my family back, well besides my mother. Trying to hold on to the old me while adjusting to the new me is going to take time. I hope you can understand that". Lauren explained.

"I understand it Lauren. I admit when I asked you to be in a relationship with me, I didn't have all of the answers. I was hoping I would learn as we grew, but I almost lost you and that nearly took me back to not knowing at all". Bo said.

"I know it was new to you Bo. It's probably why you were so hesitant to make a choice in the first place. I never expected you to know everything. No relationship is perfect and I know we aren't but I do love you. I just...

"I get it Lauren. You are growing in a way that I'm not, but I am. I am growing because I think I have fallen in love with you all over again. I thought about it today when I was at the Dal. I was reliving all of our moments together and I did choose you before I ever asked for a relationship. I knew it the night we made love for the first time. That's why that night hurt so much. That's why I asked you to go back to sleep. I never wanted you to leave my bed or my life". Bo whispered as she rested her nose on Lauren's shoulder.

Lauren didn't say anything for awhile. She just danced with Bo. The warmth of their bodies was saying what their mouths weren't. They belonged together. They fit.

"I never wanted to leave your bed Bo. I never want to leave your arms. I love you too". Lauren cooed.

"Well as nice as this feels. The music has stopped and I want to show you off to the Fae that didn't get to see how drop dead gorgeous you look tonight". Bo blushed.

Bo and Lauren mingled as the Fae all but bowed to them as they made their rounds. Bo had stopped to feed Lauren whenever they passed a table filled with food. Aife and Albert were busy talking and Stephen was dancing with a blonde. He looked so much like Albert. Tall with dark hair.

"Bo I hope you don't mind but I want to dance with my sister". Stephen said as they stopped in front of him.

"Of course". Bo smiled.

"Besides Grandfather is calling for you". Stephen said pointing in his direction.

Bo swallowed hard and walked over to him.

"Have a seat Bo". Albert said.

"Yes sir". Bo said immediately agreeing.

"Bo I am not sure what is going on with you and Lauren, but I think I know her a bit better now. She loves you and you are lucky to have her. I have noticed many women noticing her tonight, so don't think she's just your eye candy. I want to trust that you will do what's best for her, but I saw the sadness in her all day today. I am not blaming you directly, but I will not tolerate seeing her like that again". Albert said seriously.

"I understand sir. I spent the day just as miserable. I think that's what is good about Lauren and me. We both love each other and are down when we aren't in sync. But I promise you here and now those days are over. Lauren is my love and my life. I might not spend every waking moment with her, but my heart will. I want her to have a life outside of me. I want her to get back to her first love, Science. I can wait my turn, as her second love". Bo said.

"You have those backwards Bo. You are my first love". Lauren said sitting in Bo's lap.

"I thought you were dancing with Stephen". Bo smiled.

"He was asking about dating tips for blondes". Lauren laughed.

"Ok". Bo laughed.

Albert smiled at the both of them. That's what he wanted to see. Lauren laughing and smiling like that. He was still suspicious of Bo, but would give her one more benefit of the doubt.

The gang got up and were taking turns dancing with each other. Aife had changed the music to something more lively and the party was in full swing. Hours and hours had passed and nobody had left yet.

"Whew what a day". Tamsin said.

"Now that we are here, we can party". Ryan said grabbing a bite to eat.

"Just stay away from Bo, if you can help it". Tamsin said looking around at the spread. Aife had just about everything you could think of to eat.

"What are you going to eat first? Kenzi asked.

"Uhh she should not be here! Ryan said.

"Kenzi how did you get here and even know about this party? Tamsin asked.

"I followed you. You guys are amateurs compared to my skills". Kenzi boasted.

"Shit". Tamsin whispered.

"You're screwed". Ryan said walking off.

"Get back here, she followed the both of us". Tamsin said pulling the Loki back to them.

"What is she doing here? Lauren seethed from across the room.

Kenzi swallowed hard when she saw the Doctor's eyes.

"I told you to stay home". Bo said with her eyes flashing blue.

"Bo wait. I can explain". Kenzi said holding her hands up.

"Explain what? How you always find the free booze and food? Aife laughed.

"Don't touch a thing". Bo snapped as she slowly stalked Kenzi.

"Bo wait...". Kenzi said.

"This is Lauren's party. You are not welcome here". Bo said slowly. Her eyes completely blue.

"Ok I get it. Your Succubus is mad at me, but I can explain really". Kenzi said.

"Start talking and I doubt you will outrun me". Bo snapped.

"You weren't answering your phone and the food you left me didn't look edible. I was hungry and thirsty". Kenzi said.

"Get her out of here! Aife snapped.

"No. I will handle Kenzi". Bo said. Her eyes returned to brown and she was still stalking Kenzi.

"Kenzi you really should leave seeing how you are the only human here". Lauren snapped. Kenzi had always thought she was better than Lauren. That Bo was only her friend. Her puppet to do with as Kenzi pleased. Kenzi didn't seem to want any woman in Bo's life. Bo was her meal and drink ticket.

"Do you see that Bo? She just threatened me. Now throw her out so we can all get our swerve on". Kenzi said.

"That wasn't a threat, but nice lie. You should really be fearing me". Bo snapped gritting her teeth.

"Bo you would never hurt me. I am your claimed human remember? You claimed me! I was your first human. She never deserved you! Kenzi snapped. She was going to have to work harder to break Lauren's hold over Bo. Bo was her friend. She met her before any of them did.

"Get out of here. I'm getting...hungry". Bo said licking her lips.

"Me too". Lauren said.

"Me three". Aife said flashing her blue eyes.

Kenzi swallowed hard again and turned to run out. She jumped into the car she stole and raced back to the clubhouse. She needed to get Geraldine and soon. Bo had finally snapped. She would be sleeping with one eye open tonight.

"Shhhh shhh everyone quiet down". Aife said holding up a large tablet.

"Mom what are you doing? Bo asked gently taking Lauren's hand into hers.

The room jumped and whispered when they heard a scream.

"What the hell was that? Bo asked looking around the room.

"It was Kenzi". Aife laughed.

"Is she hurt? Bo asked.

"No but she probably just wet herself". Ryan snickered.

"Why? Lauren asked.

"She just found Blackthorn dead in her bed". Aife laughed.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo wants more with Lauren.**_

 _ **Aife tears down the compounds.**_

 _ **Stephen and Albert bond.**_

 _ **Kenzi asks Hale to claim her.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Kenzi**_

Kenzi barely ate, and was close to throwing up whatever she ate last. She had seen a lot of horror movies in her time, but nothing was as frightening as Blackthorn dead in her bed.

Two small blades were in each eye and Geraldine was in his chest. She was disgusted but knew she was in no position for retaliation. At least not without backup.

She had already called Hale in her hysterics and he promised that he would be over soon or he could send a few cops in his place. Kenzi declined the latter because she knew this had Fae written all over it, and most of them mocked her existence now. Hell all of them did.

Two hours had passed and she was downstairs pacing back and forth. She had lived on the streets long enough to know that a dead body stinks after awhile. She was going to need new sheets. A new bed. A new home. Yuck.

"Are you coming or what dude? It's scary here! Kenzi screamed into her phone.

"Kenzi I will be there when I can. I'm just a little swamped right now". Hale sighed. He had been working all day and it looked as if he would be working into the night too.

"It's gross and it stinks of Aife. So what are you going to do about that Ash? Kenzi snapped.

"Unless you have it on video, I can't just go accusing her. She would snap, and I would be dead". Hale said.

"I still have your Twig of Zamora. That should give me some protection". Kenzi sighed holding the Twig tightly in her hand.

"If you break it, it won't do you any good. Put it somewhere on your body and leave it be". Hale said.

"But you're still coming right? Sometime tonight? I want that corpse out of here". Kenzi said.

"I can send some guys over to remove him, but you need to try and keep calm about this. They are Fae and won't take too kindly to being bossed around by a human". Hale explained.

"Just get somebody here. Please Hale". Kenzi pleaded.

"I will try but the force is swamped picking up other dead bodies". Hale explained. He wasn't lying. Some Fae got their ass whipped and the perps left no clues as to who did it. He had a hunch but wouldn't pursue it.

 _ **Albert and Stephen.**_

Albert and Stephen awkwardly walked down the long hall. The party had ended hours ago and they left together. Two men related but distant.

Stephen looked at Albert and saw a little of his mother. The man was tall and looked so powerful even to the naked, unknowing about the Fae eye. He wasn't sure what the Fae was either, but Lauren had promised to explain it too him soon.

Lauren. He was used to calling her Karen. She looked more like a Lauren though, which is probably why she picked that name. She had always been a Doctor so that wasn't new to him. Always trying to nurse something back to health. Dogs, squirrels, cats, you name it.

"Here we are". Albert said pointing off to his left.

"This place is huge! Stephen gasped.

"When Aife is involved it's always big". Albert chuckled.

"How well do you know her? Or this Bo? Stephen asked.

"I have known Aife for years, and like you, I am still getting to know Bo". Albert said.

"She won't hurt Karen will she? Stephen asked.

"I don't think she will, no". Albert said gesturing for Stephen to take a seat. It was time to get reacquainted with his grandson.

Stephen did not like that answer at all. It sounded like a guess, and he needed to know for sure. Karen turned Lauren is still his sister and he will always feel the need and want to protect her from anything and everything. He was that way with his mother too. He looked suspiciously at Albert and wondered if he had ever hurt her. He really didn't remember him which wasn't helping his slight anxiety.

Weeks ago he was working as a mechanic. Then he had to sit as a burst of power rose within him. People that he never met had brought their cars in to be fixed. Before they could tell him what was wrong, he already knew.

That's it. He thought. Use those powers on those two brunette's in Lauren's life. But that would have to wait. He would use them to see what the man beside him would do in his immediate future. It worked with Bo's surprise party for Lauren. He was so worried he had forgotten what he could do now.

"So were we close back then? Stephen asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Not really. Your mother kept you as her favorite and gave Lauren to me when she wouldn't leave Nadia". Albert explained.

Stephen nodded slightly. He did remember Nadia. She always seemed flaky to him but his sister was really into her, so he let it go. "What happened to her? He asked.

"I am not sure. I think she's dead though. You will have to ask Lauren about that". Albert said softly.

"Why didn't you take me too? Stephen asked.

"Your mother was insistent that she keep one child in the house. She had all but thrown Lauren out on her ass with no money, no food, and nowhere to go. But I came. I came to save my granddaughter". Albert explained.

Stephen did remember his mother gushing all over him. He just didn't remember her resentment of Lauren. "Did you know we were this Fae thing? He asked.

"Yes of course. I knew she was Fae. Your mother and grandmother were Succubi and witches too. How your mother forgot about that, is anyone's guess". Albert said.

"How did Lauren not know? Stephen asked.

"This is where Aife comes into the story. Trick, Aife's father and Bo's grandfather kept tabs on Lauren for me as a favor. I went into Aife's Dawning to tell her that she needed to go back as her mother had just been murdered. Trick didn't live up to his end of the deal, so Lauren never knew she was born Fae". Albert explained.

"Where is this Trick? Stephen bristled.

"Dead at the hands of Lauren". Albert answered quickly to calm his grandson.

"We need to be her family now. A real family. No turning our backs on each other again. I know you are not to blame for it, but Lauren needs us. I don't trust this Bo or Aife yet. I can always use my powers to scout their futures but if she hurts Lauren, I don't want to know that yet". Stephen explained.

"We will be. We will be right there for her whenever she needs us. We will grow as a family". Albert smiled.

"I'm ready for bed. It has been a long day and few weeks". Stephen said.

"Our rooms are on the top floor. Call for room service when you need it". Albert said getting to his feet.

Bo had arranged for rooms for them at a swanky hotel. She didn't want them all to be cramped up in Laren's old loft. She and the Doctor would be going elsewhere. If they all wanted a fresh start they needed to do fresh things.

 ** _The next morning._**

Aife was up and at it early. She had already called in a large group of Fae to help with her next project. Tearing down those useless compounds. She never needed them or wanted them. If she was going to take full control of the Fae, she wanted her own headquarters. A castle fit for a queen that was well underway.

She was sure once the Fae found out what she did with Blackthorn, they would start to take her seriously, or not. Either way she was moving on. The Fae was moving on.

Bo's party for Lauren was a lot of fun and it gave Aife a chance to see who was sticking around, and who had already left. If she only had five Fae to rule over that would be fine with her.

Days of singing the book at the Dal were over. She always felt it was like Trick being a Fae groupie asking for an autograph. She didn't care what their name is or what they were, come for her and their names would be on a tombstone.

So she got into her car and drove to the Dark Fae compound first. The explosives had already been set. Her spot was so great that a bus wouldn't be able to block the building crumbling. She had already sent people ahead to make sure it was empty. She had spent awful days in there. It would be like burning down Carrie White's house.

Two hours later and it was nothing but brick and dust. Starting up her car, she headed to the Light Fae compound. She kicked herself for not bombing the entire thing the first time. But she only wanted the Ash dead. It would have been convenient to have Trick at the meeting. It's not like he ever gave a damn whatever became of Aife.

Nearly ten miles later she pulled up and nodded to the crew to start the demolition. This time she got out of her car and sat on the hood to watch it.

Walking those halls as a little girl holding Queen Isabeau's hand. Smiling when the guards bowed to her. Smiling when it was time to eat. The chef cooked some good food and snacks. Her first accidental kill at the age of ten, was the talk of the Fae world for the longest time. Trick wanted to give her away then because he thought it was too soon for her to have those powers. But it was Isabeau's blood that gave her those powers. He had no say in it, even after they argued over it for hours.

Aife just stood in the distance and smiled when the Queen got her way. It was the first time she started to learn how to be a Succubus. How to use her wiles to get what she wanted and use her powers for what she was denied. Which years later brought her to the death of her mother.

She hated Trick. Hated both sides of the Fae. Queen Isabeau was a good woman. Trick was so far from deserving a woman like that. A daughter like they had together. Besides revenge that was the one vow Aife held on to. If she ever became a mother, she would protect her child. Not hand her over to somebody else to kill. For all of his Blood King bravado, Trick was nothing more than a simple troll. Which is one of the reasons he hid in the Dal. He had so many enemies, if they ever found him, he would be dead. Especially with Isabeau gone. She was always the most adored royal.

But then again Aife was Trick's daughter. She had the bloodline of not giving a damn about anyone's feelings. Anyone's life besides Bo and her growing extended family.

She had gone into her Dawning and came out so much stronger. Isabeau's death was just the fuse that set her off on her truth path. Then Trick stepped in her way with his backstabbing. He would finally be rid of her.

As the last of the bricks tumbled to the ground, Aife would be rid of all of that shit. A brand new day. A brand new Fae.

They were coming. She knew one day she was going to be a grandmother. This was about her grandchildren too. They deserved to grow up in a better world. Run by someone that actually cared about their futures. She was glad Lauren killed Trick, his laws were outdated, and all around bullshit.

"All done". Sheldon said.

"Very good". Aife smiled.

"Will that be all? Sheldon asked.

"Make sure the rubble of both compounds are cleaned up as soon as possible". Aife said.

"Yes ma'am". Sheldon smiled.

Climbing into her car, Aife was off again. There was more to do, and she was amped up enough to do it all in person.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

"This is a good spot". Bo said pulling into the parking lot.

"Yes it is". Lauren smiled setting her sunglasses on the top of her head.

The women looked around. The place was packed.

"You ready? Bo asked from the drivers seat.

"Yes. Lets go and get this over with then we can go sight seeing". Lauren said.

"We are a minute early but I'm sure Monica will see us". Bo said as she held out her hand to Lauren.

"How well do you know her? Lauren asked.

"She came highly recommended. I looked her up online and she has great reviews". Bo said as they walked up towards the building.

"Bo you know I am still unsure about this". Lauren said gently.

"I know but we won't know unless we talk to her and try". Bo replied.

Lauren nodded and turned her attention back to the building. She and Bo had stayed up late talking about this. Bo wanted to buy a brand new house. The biggest they could find. Most importantly she wanted Lauren to move in with her.

As a couple living separate they always had something going on and wasn't always on the same page as far as their priorities. Bo knows that needs to change and her new commitment of wanting Lauren to return to work would put an even further strain on them. She noticed how little Lauren ate when she was working. She had walked into Lauren's old loft and often found half eaten sandwiches and apples. She seemed to drink more wine and champagne than she actually ate.

Yes Lauren is Fae but she once lived as a human which meant she wasn't eating as she should have been. Moving in together would not only bring them closer, but Lauren would have more food in the house. A house.

Bo didn't care if it didn't have a picket fence. She just cared about space and room for Lauren to work at home if she needed to. She didn't lie when she said Science was Lauren's first love. It has been long before Bo ever met her. She even talked about it in her sleep and not just sleeping on Bo's couch.

The Succubus hoped this realtor she found had game like her reviews suggested. Lauren hadn't fully agreed to it yet, but Bo was hopeful once they talked to Chelsea, and saw the house, she would change her mind.

Two hours later they followed Chelsea to the house. Lauren was still on the fence, but not as against it as it was before.

"Lauren. I love you and I hope you agree to this. No pressure. But the main reason I want us to live together is so that we can see more of each other. You can go back to work and I can find a better job. The old chasing the Fae around won't seem as inspiring since Mom has ran most of them off". Bo explained.

"You thought that much about it? Lauren asked squeezing Bo's free hand.

"Yes I started thinking about it as I was talking to Albert yesterday. As a couple you and I have had things going on and didn't always get to see each other and I don't just mean my Dawning tests. You and I both know we have talked about this before. When I asked what chance do I have at living a life of my own? And who would want to live it with me? I wanted you to say you would. But your tongue all over me that night was an answer, which I still hope it will be once we are done looking at the house. If you don't like this one, she has plenty more coming available soon" Bo said softly.

Lauren was touched. Bo had thought a lot about it. When Lauren agreed to start their relationship, she thought this moment would be years away. But after all they had just been through, perhaps years away just arrived. Bo was right. If they lived together they would see a lot more of each other and she knew going back to work was liable to keep her working long hours. Her plants would likely suffer and Bo would feel left out if she rarely saw her.

She knew they were still on shaky ground. Lauren was the one feeling left out when Bo was going through her Dawning tests. It was testing Lauren's patience, and pushing them further and further away. Bo was talking about growing even closer and Lauren wanted that too. They had fought so hard against the Fae to be together when Lauren was thought to be a human, but now that she was Fae, that fight was over. But they were still in a fight to remain together.

Yes this could be good. A time for them to learn more about each other. Lauren had so much in her past, and she was sure Bo still had a lot hidden away too.

"This must be it! Bo said excitedly. Holy moly was the place more than she thought it was going to be.

Two story. A huge fence circled the house. A double car garage. The driveway circled around towards the street.

"You already see something wrong don't you? Bo whispered as they followed Chelsea.

"It's white and bland but it is still gorgeous". Lauren smiled.

"That's ok babe. We can have it painted, or I can do it". Bo giggled as Chelsea pulled out her keys to open the door.

The women were floored by the floor and the foyer. It had lots of space for people to come in and hang their coats in the massive coat closet nearest the door. But how often did the Fae get cold? Lauren laughed.

Just past the foyer was a huge staircase but they weren't ready to go upstairs yet. The living room was the size of two large bedrooms with a fireplace in the corner. Bo licked her lips at the sight of it.

Bo ran when she heard Lauren scream. "What is it? She asked worriedly.

"Look at the size of this kitchen. The oven. Everything! Lauren said excitedly.

Bo smiled she knew they had their house now but wasn't going to assume Lauren was going to say yes. She had done that a lot in their relationship too. Assuming whatever she did, would be ok with Lauren.

"Ready to go upstairs? Chelsea asked.

"Yes". Bo and Lauren said in unison.

"Very well. Follow me". Chelsea smiled as she walked them towards the stairs.

"Here we have an elevator. The last owners needed it, so I decided to keep it". Chelsea said.

"Wow that would be great when I don't want to climb the stairs". Bo laughed.

"I can take the stairs out". Chelsea offered.

"No! Lauren said.

"Ok. Then up we go". Chelsea smiled.

The women reached the second floor after almost twenty steps. They could go left or right at the top of the first set of stairs. Who were they kidding? This isn't just a house, it is a mansion.

"Lets separate. We can cover more ground that way, and I know you will be very detailed on everything that you see". Bo smiled at Lauren.

"Ok". Lauren said letting go of Bo's hand.

Bo was in awe just like Lauren. Every bedroom she saw had a its own bathroom. That would be perfect for kids or overnight guests. She was sure they would grow to make a lot of friends.

Lauren was happy that there was a huge room that had to be an office. If she did agree, she wanted it to be her office. It had lots of shelves and cabinet space.

The two finally met at the last bedroom. Lauren was the last to walk in as Bo was looking out the window. Walking over to her, she saw what Bo was looking at. Their was a huge swimming pool and a Jacuzzi hot tub.

"So does this meet your approvals? Chelsea asked softly from behind them.

"One thing. Can we have the house painted something other than white? Bo asked.

"Yes of course. Is that all that you don't like? Chelsea asked.

Bo turned back to Lauren. She was already sold but she wasn't the only one going to live there.

"No I think that's the only thing I saw". Lauren said softly.

Bo sighed in relief. That sounded good. She wasn't picky, she would live out of a cardboard box with Lauren but the Doctor deserved the best.

"Ok if that is all. Do I have a buyer? Chelsea smiled wide.

"Sold". Lauren said softly.

"What color would you like the house to be? Chelsea asked.

"Tan would be great". Lauren said as Bo nodded.

"As you wish". Chelsea smiled.

Bo was about to burst on the inside. They had a home. A real home. Together. No more living in a drafty clubhouse. They had warmth and not just from the house but from each other.

"Ok. I will draw up the papers and you may sign them this afternoon or at your earliest convenience". Chelsea said.

"Tomorrow would be better". Lauren said. Bo frowned but she wasn't going to question her in front of Chelsea.

"Very good. I will leave the keys with you in case you wanted to look around more. There is a basement that we haven't even gotten to". Chelsea explained.

"Great". Bo sighed happily taking the keys from her. She followed the woman out and ran back to Lauren.

"Why did you want to wait until tomorrow? Bo asked.

"Because we will be busy today". Lauren smiled.

"Oh yeah? Doing what? Bo asked.

"Furnishing the house and breaking every room in. Including the pool and Jacuzzi. If you're up to it, Succubus". Lauren smiled wickedly.

Bo smiled. She knew what all of that meant. Lauren was going to use her powers to decorate the house. She didn't have her staff and from what they both knew, she didn't need it.

She followed Lauren as furniture began to pop up everywhere. They ran up the stairs and did all the bedrooms including Lauren's new office that she asked of Bo, and Bo happily agreed. Once the last bedroom was done. Lauren had her way with Bo, and Bo loved every moment.

"Ready for the pool now? Bo chuckled hours later.

"MMMmm yes and then the hot tub". Lauren smiled.

"Last one in...". Bo laughed as they ran naked downstairs and out the back door. Nobody would see them. The gate was pure black and didn't have any gaps or holes.

 _ **Hale and Kenzi.**_

Hale had a hell of an afternoon. He had heard about the compounds and thankfully wasn't near either one of them. The Fae did have other hideouts, so he used one.

Kenzi had still been on his ass about removing Blackthorn's body long after it had been removed. He wished Bo would reel her human in so she wasn't hurt his ears with her constant complaining. He would use his Siren powers to calm her but that would only be in an emergency situation. They hadn't gotten that far yet.

"Hale are you going to help me or not? Kenzi asked walking in. He did send for a car to get her. Bo and Lauren had disappeared and he didn't think Aife was bold enough to attack Kenzi with Bo's claim still in place.

"Help you with what? Blackthorn is gone. There is a decent sized bedroom with everything you should need down the hall". Hale sighed. He was pouring over a Police case. Even being Fae, he was tired of Fae business at the moment.

"I am still Bo's human. I deserve to be treated better than that. I am pretty sure Aife was behind that and Bo won't like it". Kenzi snapped.

"You're still alive so there is no foul play here. As long as you go against Lauren, the further the rift between you and Bo will grow. Bo already knows about Blackthorn. We all do". Hale explained.

"Bo kissed Tamsin. She and Lauren weren't going to last anyways". Kenzi said.

"See that there. You need to grow up Kenzi. This isn't human elementary school. There is no going around and spilling secrets that aren't yours to tell. How do you even know Bo hasn't told Lauren about that? Hale asked, and waited for an answer. All he got was dead silence.

"Bo wouldn't tell Lauren something that big". Kenzi said.

"Lauren is a Succubus, if Bo has secrets, her aura will tell it for her". Hale laughed.

"Shit. I didn't think of that". Kenzi said.

"You might as well sit your ass down, and wait for Bo to come to you, if she ever does". Hale said.

"So as the Ash, you're not going to do anything about Aife huh? Kenzi asked.

"One I denounced my title and two, go against the Blood King's daughter? Hell no! Hale laughed.

"Ok than do me another favor". Kenzi asked.

"What now? You have room and board". Hale laughed. Kenzi was high maintenance.

"Claim me". Kenzi said.

Hale bent over and burst out laughing. This girl had to be kidding.

"Silly girl. He can't claim you until Bo removes the unworthy claim she has on you". Aife laughed from the door.

"She's right Kenzi. Bo has to remove it first, but I am not looking to claim anyone". Hale said.

"So that's it then? I'm screwed". Kenzi sighed.

"You have the Twig of Zamora which I now need back. I have a trip to take". Hale said.

"You're leaving me? Kenzi asked.

"Me. Me. Me. Poor human me. Poor human that thought she was better than Lauren. Poor human me that has always needed someone to take care of her instead of getting out and busting her ass to take care of herself. Poor human me that saw stardom when Nate came to town. He is clearly better off". Aife laughed.

"I hate her". Kenzi whispered but Aife still heard her.

"Then get out of my colony because if he's leaving, I can always find a way around Bo's claim on you". Aife laughed.

"Kenz go to your room. Aife and I have a lot of talking to do". Hale suggested. If Bo wasn't with Aife then she was likely with Lauren.

"Fine". Kenzi said stomping out. She would seek out Bo one last time.

 _ **Bo and Lauren.**_

"Wow. That was nice". Bo panted.

"Too much? Lauren laughed as Bo was curled up against her with her arms wrapped around the Doctor's neck.

"Hey. I can go again, I just need to breathe a minute". Bo laughed.

"Ok". Lauren laughed again.

"Are you sure this pool is sanitary? Bo asked.

"I can smell the fresh chlorine, it's fine". Lauren said brushing Bo's wet hair down her back.

"Ready for the Jacuzzi now? Bo asked.

"Mmmm yes I am". Lauren said pushing Bo off of her.

"If we did all of this today,what are we going to do tomorrow? Bo asked.

"Clean up". Lauren laughed.

Bo smiled. She knew that meant she was in a for a treat, all night long.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Stephen and Albert visit Lauren and Bo.**_

 _ **Aife sees Hale off as he warns of other threats.**_

 _ **Kenzi learns that Bo has moved again.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hale**_

Hale had packed as much as he wanted to take with him. It was time to get out of Toronto for a bit. No more meetings. No more Elders breathing down his neck about this, or that. He was done. Val had come and gone, and he had no idea where she was. But he needed to find her soon.

He wanted to go and see his grandfather. To return the Twig of Zamora. He's not like Bo. He wouldn't live forever but the time he did have, he wanted to cherish it. Unbeknownst to everyone when he used his siren, it made his ears bleed. Kenzi and her constant back and forth about Lauren was making his head hurt too. He loved the girl, but she would always find a way to try and cause trouble for someone that had done nothing but help her.

It's not his circus. Not his monkeys. He didn't need to say bye to Bo or Lauren. He knew they would be fine and happy without him. He had Cousins that he had never met yet. He had done what Bo had asked of him. He had watched Kenzi, but she was no longer listening to him. She was no longer his concern. She was still Bo's human but even that was starting to wane.

He knew his time was up as the Ash, when they found Blackthorn in Kenzi's bed. Nobody but Aife would do that. He had warned Kenzi that she wasn't Bo. She had no morals or any sympathy for anyone that wasn't Bo. She did have it for Lauren for some reason. Probably because Lauren knew what it was like to be caged or chained down by the Fae. And Trick had his hand in both situations. Now that he thought of it, that is probably the other thing they had in common. He was actually waiting for the older Succubus.

His flight was set to leave within the hour and he could wait to be in the air. Of course he could use the Ash private jet, but they were always tracking it. He didn't want to be found. Time to regroup. There was nothing keeping him in the colony any longer.

"Are you ready now or do you need another two hours? Aife laughed as she stood just outside of Hale's old office.

"No. I'm ready. Sorry to keep you waiting and this will not take long". Hale sighed as he waved her in.

Aife squinted at him. She never trusted men that were this polite but Hale had always been that way. She had things to do herself, but had agreed to grant him a meeting before she set about her other activities.

"I will be brief as I am pressed for time myself. There are a ton of Fae outside of the colony that have just discovered that Trick was the Blood King. They have hated him for years, but could never find him. They want revenge on all of his heirs. I was going to tell Bo this, but I understand she is busy with Lauren, and decided on you since you have the time and resources to deal with the Fae". Hale explained.

"Do you have a list of names? Aife asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I do". Hale said handing a thick stack of papers to Aife. He watched as the Succubus scanned the first page and noticed her face starting to turn red.

"I thought most of these bastards were dead". Aife bristled. She shook her head as she flipped to the next page. There was hundreds on both lists. Enough to mount a massive attack. She sighed hard when she realized that she may need to bring Bo and Lauren into this. Freaking bastards should have died years ago, but if they wanted to screw with hers, she would give them all that they couldn't handle and more. Then she thought of Albert. Her old friend had kicked ass the other night. If Bo is in danger, so is his granddaughter.

"You can see why I was hesitant to contact Bo. That list is huge". Hale said.

"Is all of them or all that you know of? Aife asked.

"Yes that is all of them. I checked and double checked the names. They are still alive and very powerful. This could be really dangerous if the Elders get wind of it, given how they feel about you". Hale explained.

"If they want a fight, they will get one". Aife said flipping to the last page.

"I have taken care of most of them. There was almost ten pages, of names. As a tribute to Trick and our friendship, I have noted the names on the last seven pages. Once I am done dealing with them, I will drop out of sight. That is why I reclaimed my Twig of Zamora from Kenzi. We only have one and it will only protect my grandfather. He's an old man and retired. Val will want to fight as well. Using my Siren powers will weaken me and dad thinks he knows of someone that can help me. We have asked those on our lists to meet us far away from the colony. So none of this will be traced back here. My Father and Trick were also friends for a long time, he has ordered most of the Santiago clan to come together in this fight. I thought you might want to handle the rest yourself". Hale explained.

Aife smiled. She was always down for kicking ass. She knew Hale was taking a huge risk and really appreciated it. "Thank you Hale. I will never forget this. You are a good man and friend to Trick, even if he didn't always deserve it".

"It's the least I can do. Besides most on our lists have been coming for the Santiago's for a long time too". Hale said.

"You take care of yours and I will take care of ours. Text me when you're done, if you survive". Aife said.. She had almost forgotten who she was. How she was the ruler over hundreds of Succubi. They were about to fight whether they want to or not.

"I do need to get going. My car is waiting". Hale said.

"Bye Siren". Aife said as she stepped out of the way to allow him to exit. Once Hale was out of the room, Aife was on the phone to Alfred to demand he fuel up the Royal Jets and assemble every Succubus in Berlin. Aife was pumped. She had other things to do, but this had suddenly become first on her list. She may not need to disturb Bo and Lauren after all.

"Alfred fuel up my jets and get the Succubi here as soon as possible. I don't care if they have hair appointments. Get their asses here as soon as the aircraft is ready to fly". Aife said into her phone.

"Yes My Queen". Alfred said immediately hanging up.

Aife sighed and took a seat. Hale said Trick's heirs. That would include Bo. Bo was working really hard trying to get her life back on track. To save her relationship. Taking a deep breath, she sent Bo a quick text.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi was home tapping her feet. It still reeked of Blackthorn's body, but she had nowhere else to go. Bo wasn't returning any of her texts. What the shit was that about? She didn't have a crumb to eat, and nothing but tap water to drink. Yuck. She was not used to living like this. They always had cereal and some kind of adult beverage in the house.

Think girl think. There has to be a way to find Bo. Tamsin? Nope. She didn't trust her much yet. Dyson and Trick are both dead, and she wouldn't dare go near Aife. A..A...A... Albert.

Lauren's grandfather would surely know where they would be. She just needed to find him. The only place she knew he would frequent was the Dal. So off she went.

 ** _Stephen and Albert._**

"Good morning Grandfather. Did you get enough rest? Stephen asked quietly.

"Dear boy we will never need much rest, but I did get some perspective". Albert chuckled.

"That's true but I still worry about you. About Karen, I'm sorry Lauren". Stephen said drinking a cup of coffee.

"There is no need to worry about me, and your sister can take care of herself". Albert said denying the offered cup.

"I don't know this Bo yet. I can use my powers to find out, but it would piss me off, if I saw her hurting Lauren". Stephen said setting his cup into the sink.

"Well the only way to get to know someone is to talk directly to them. So if you are up for it, I can call Lauren to see where they are". Albert said.

"That's a good idea. I don't want to be hard on Bo, but I was always hard on anyone that wanted my sister for anything". Stephen explained.

"I understand". Albert said dialing Lauren's number.

 _ **Lauren and Bo.**_

Lauren had been up for hours walking around the house. The place was big and she loved it. Lots of room to walk and sit. It was a house like she had always dreamed of owning when she was a child. They lived in a modest three bedroom, with one bathroom. She and Stephen often fought for turns in there since she was always dirty from playing with the flowers and dirt outside. He was always off with his friends playing whatever sport was in season.

She smiled and pulled her robe tighter against her body. She had already showered and thought of what she wanted to wear for the day. She left Bo sleeping in bed. Bo was almost like a child the night before playing with all of their brand new appliances.

Lauren's mother had always insisted that they get up early to clean before company came over. Although she wasn't expecting anyone, she still wanted it to look nice. Nobody but the realtor knew they had moved in already. She even brought in the last boxes from Bo's car. They held Bo's favorite jeans, jackets and tank tops. She unpacked them and hung them up in their large walk in closet. Bo grumbled but rolled over in the bed.

She and Bo talked about living a normal life someday. Now even though they are both Fae, this was a normal life to Lauren. Domestic as domestic gets. There was nowhere she needed to be at the moment, and it was a welcomed feeling.

There was nothing she needed at the moment. After so many rounds with Bo the night before, her arousal was sated. She giggled thinking maybe she was too much for Bo. Too much for Bo. Not enough for Bo. That was a huge gaping hole between them in their old life. Lauren felt she wasn't enough, and now she was.

She almost didn't go to the Dal the day of Bo's Dawning. She wanted to stay back and run her tests. Sure Bo may have wanted her girlfriend to be there, but the Doctor in Lauren wanted to be ready for any and everything that could go wrong. The uncertain moment of Bo disappearing into the temple nearly made her cry. One minute she was sipping on a beer talking to Kenzi, Bo pulled their chi, and the next thing she knew, she was in a portal of her own.

For a few hours, Lauren was alone again. Alone in the world, like she had been with the Fae. She knew her brother was still out there but would never bring him into that life. She licked her lips remembering the last time she had kissed Bo before she left. The warmth of her tongue battling Lauren's. The look of fear and uncertainty in Bo's eyes after she pulled back. All of it was new to the two of them.

Then to be in Bo's Dawning wearing a wedding ring. Did she and Dyson marry so easily? That thought still haunts her. She knows that she obviously needs to talk to Bo about it. Keeping their mouths shut, nearly ended their relationship. Dyson was no longer a threat to Lauren on any level. But the curious Doctor had to know what they did and didn't do. Silly perhaps, but that's how her mind worked. Always a question that needed an answer or two.

She jumped when her phone rung. "Good morning Grandfather". She smiled.

"Good morning Lauren. How are you this fine morning? Albert smiled in excitement.

"I am doing well. Just finished cleaning the house, and lost myself in thought". Lauren laughed.

"You're a Doctor. It comes with the profession". Albert smiled again.

"Yes it does. Now what's up? Lauren asked gently.

"Stephen wants to get to know Bo and I want to know her more too. So we thought we could drop in on you two, if that's ok? Albert said shyly. It was still quite early.

"Of course! Bo is still sleeping. I will get her up and we should be ready for visitors in about an hour or so". Lauren smiled into the phone.

"Now we don't want to impose". Albert said.

"It's ok Grandfather really. I will text Stephen the address and we will see you soon". Lauren said.

"Good because I am not quite up to date on all of these new gadgets". Albert laughed.

"I understand. I will fix a big breakfast for all of us. So it should be ready by the time you arrive". Lauren said.

"Excellent. We will wait for your text and give you about an hour before we leave". Albert said.

"Great! Lauren said.

"Bye dear". Albert said.

"See you soon! Lauren smiled.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi had followed her gut and was waiting it out to see if she was right. She had swapped a wallet and bought herself a breakfast sandwich and large coffee. When and if she found Bo, she could eat again.

It pissed her off that Bo had all but abandoned her. Especially for Lauren and with Aife back in town. She didn't think either woman cared for her much.

"Bingo". Kenzi said noticing lights being turned off. It was still dark enough that people had their lights on. The sun would rise soon, and Kenzi longed for it for once.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo tossed and turned in the large comfortable bed. Lauren's scent was keeping her company. The Doctor had obviously gotten out of bed hours ago because her spot was cold.

Lauren cleared her throat watching the Succubus. "How long are you going to do that? She laughed.

"Come back to bed". Bo said. Her voice raspy.

"No. I can't. We have company coming soon. So you need to shower and dress". Lauren said.

"I haven't even unpacked my clothes yet". Bo pouted when Lauren turned her down.

"They are hanging up in the closet. Now get up Succubus". Lauren laughed.

"Holy shit Lauren! Those boxes were heavy! Bo said with her eyes widening.

"Not really. Now get up already". Lauren laughed.

"What are the neighbors bringing us a fruitcake? Bo laughed.

"No. Grandfather and Stephen are coming over, to see you". Lauren explained.

"What? Me? Bo gasped.

"Yes they want to get to know you. But if you don't think it's a good idea, or too early, I can call and cancel". Lauren sighed walking over to make their bed.

"No! No don't do that. I can be ready soon". Bo said as she ran to the closet to grab something to wear. She didn't want to wear a tank top. They were all too revealing.

Lauren laughed as she lifted her hands and waited for the blankets and sheets to follow her commands.

"Bo we do need to talk later". Lauren said as Bo ran to the bathroom.

"We will babe". Bo said as she hurried to turn the water on.

Shit. Stephen and Albert? This early in the morning? The house was still a wreck from last night. The pool probably looks horrendous. So much to do in so little time. Bo thought as the water hit her face. She quickly shampooed her hair and scrubbed her body twice. What if they smelled sex on her? This was horrible. She felt like she was getting ready for a blind date. But Lauren was no blind date. Even the blind would find beauty in the Doctor.

What could they want from Bo? What had they heard? She cringed thinking of all of her sexual exploits before Lauren and after she met Lauren. Dyson. Ryan. Shit. Shit. Shit. Ryan had a running mouth too. What if he told them how they almost got married and they didn't think she was serious about Lauren now? This was one big pile of shit that she stepped in the minute she stepped out of bed. Calm down Succubus. Bo whispered to herself. It might not be what she thinks at all. If Stephen is an Incubus with foresight, he probably peeked into their future and saw Bo screwing something up. She had to be on her toes, and try to calm down. Lauren would see and read her aura. She did not want Lauren thinking that she didn't want them to come over.

"Screw it. I am just going to be me and that's all I can be". Bo said after she dried off.

Once her makeup was done, she dressed and rushed downstairs. She smiled when she detected the scent of bacon. Lauren was already cooking. Good. Then Bo would clean up as she did that. Good time for her to calm down a bit more.

"Shit! Bo thought when she saw the living room had been cleaned. Which meant the kitchen must have been cleaned and mopped from their exploits with whip cream last night.

"Do you need any help? Bo asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes I need you to breathe so you won't pass out". Lauren laughed as she chopped some onions.

"Sorry I just wasn't expecting them. But I'm ok. I will be ok. Really". Bo panted.

Lauren laughed as she walked over to kiss Bo. She pushed some chi into her to calm her down. When she pulled back the Succubus eyes went from blue to brown. "Want to set the table?

"Damn we don't even have a table. Fuck! Bo screamed in panic.

"We do now". Lauren said as she nodded to the large dining room.

Bo laughed as she walked over to a long table. Big enough to seat eight. Napkins and silverware appeared once she reached it. This was going to be a great life. She just needed to settle down to enjoy it.

Bo smiled as she set up the table. They weren't expecting that many people but it still looked nice and fancy when she finished. It almost reminded her of the Dennis dining room. Shaking those memories off, she went to help Lauren whether she wanted it or not.

"Everything is almost ready if you want to set out a few coffee cups". Lauren said over her shoulder. Bo smiled again as she walked up and kissed the back of Lauren's head before making her way to the cupboard. Lauren was amazing. They had shelves and shelves of coffee cups. She wasn't going to ask where it all came from since Lauren likely did it. The Doctor was becoming a walking genie.

When Lauren was finally done, they each carried two plates to the table and covered the dishes to keep the food hot. Bo returned to the kitchen to grab the coffee pot. Walking back over, she set it down in the center of the table.

Lauren had gone to wash her hands and dress. She checked herself over once more as she heard the doorbell ring. She hurried down, and rounded the corner. Bo had already answered it and was beaming as Stephen and Albert stepped through the door.

"Good morning Stephen and Albert. Welcome to our new home". Bo smiled gently as she gestured for them to walk further inside.

"Good morning sweetie". Albert cooed kissing Lauren on her cheek.

"Welcome. Welcome! Lauren said excitedly.

"Why don't we eat, and then we can chat". Bo suggested softly.

"Sounds good". Stephen said.

"It smells good too". Albert smiled as he took the seat next to Stephen so they would be facing Bo and Lauren.

The breakfast went off without any problems. Lauren had cooked a meal fit for an army. Once they all had their fill, Lauren and Bo put away the rest of the food as the men took a seat in the living room.

Bo and Lauren finally joined the men and Bo's nerves were on fire again. She took a seat on the loveseat next to Lauren as the men sat across from them on the couch.

"I will start. Is this rented or how long will you be here? Albert asked breaking the ice.

"It's ours. We bought it yesterday". Lauren smiled.

"Are you sure Lauren? Stephen asked.

"Yes Stephen. I am sure". Lauren answered taking one of Bo's shaking hands into hers. She internally cringed at how cold it was.

"And the house? Stephen asked.

"It's ours. Bo's and mine". Lauren said.

Stephen looked at Bo. It was taking all of his energy not to look into the Succubus immediate future. Lauren was more than his sister, at one time they were best friends. Joined at the hip. Everything a sister and her brother should be.

"Do you want to ask me something Stephen? Bo asked softly.

"I just want to know what you are going to do or want with my sister? I could look into your future right now, but I shouldn't have to do that. So in fairness, I won't and will wait for you to answer me with your mouth or with your actions". Stephen replied.

"Wow". Bo laughed.

"Is this funny? Stephen asked.

"No. You just sounded like Lauren during a physical. But to answer your question. I won't be doing anything with Lauren that she doesn't want me to. I love Lauren. I always have. I know you don't trust that or me yet, but I do. I know the four of us are all still pretty new with each other, so I am in no rush to do or say anything. Like I told Albert, I just want what is best for Lauren. I want her to go back to work, but only when she's ready. I want her for the rest of my life because I know I am, can and will be what is best for her". Bo answered.

Lauren felt proud of and loved by Bo. It was the second time she had declared her love in front of her. Bo had never used that tone of voice before. It was strong yet gentle.

"Well that answers his and my questions for now. Now if there aren't any others. How about a tour? Albert laughed as the three went dead silent.

"You're right Bo. I don't know you yet. I know what I see when my sister looks at you. I will trust her heart but I will be keeping a close eye on it too". Stephen said taking another sip of coffee and set the cup down to stand side by side with his grandfather.

"I love her Stephen and I trust her. I trust this. Yes we have had our problems, but we will be working them out together". Lauren said shaking Bo's hand in unity.

Bo's heart jumped. It felt great to hear Lauren say that they were going to work out their issues together, because there was still so much unsaid. It likely had to do with whatever Lauren wanted to talk to her about later. But this was a good morning so far and seemed to be on pace to be a great day too.

The women walked the men around the bottom of the house first before making their way upstairs. Stephen and Bo walked side by side making small talk. He loved that Lauren had a lab. She had always dreamed of that from way back when. Once they were done downstairs and they saw the massive garage and swimming pool and hot tub, they made their way upstairs.

Stephen smiled as they entered Lauren's lab first. Everything was spotless. It looked more like a clinic, It was so big and fancy. She had a huge desk and a wonderful view behind it, and on the sides. Microscopes could be found in every corner of the room. She had everything but an exam table. Bo explained that she agreed that it was ok for Lauren to work from home, but putting examination tables in the room, meant Lauren would be working longer hours than she should.

Stephen respected that. That was something he and Bo had in common, once Lauren got lost in her work, there would be no pulling her back.

They showed them the guest rooms and steered clear of their own bedroom. Albert always felt that room was private to the person or persons sleeping in it. By the time they were done and made it down to the garage again, Stephen and Bo were in a deep conversation about muscle cars. Bo showed him a picture of her Camaro and he appreciated it. She wanted a new one and was intent on keeping that car for sentimental reasons.

"Somebody's coming". Stephen said as he turned around and saw a small, dark haired girl storming up to them.

Kenzi was ready to make her move and did. She jumped out of her car and stormed up to the small group. "So this is where you live now? The fancy, pants Doctor just has to show off huh? Kenzi seethed.

Stephen was about to step forward when Bo gently pushed him back. "Get out of here Kenzi".

"Dude you haven't been answering any of my calls or texts. The crack shack is out of everything short of toilet paper. Are you ever going to come home? Kenzi snapped.

"I am home". Bo said slowly.

"What?! You live here now? Nice! Which room is mine? Kenzi asked excitedly.

"Neither". Lauren said.

"Uhh Bo just said she's home, you have no say in this Lauren! Kenzi snapped.

"This is our home Kenzi. Now I am asking you again to get out of here. Lauren and I have guests". Bo said pointing towards Albert and Stephen.

"Are you ever going to talk to me? Or are you going to continue to hide behind her and her bullshit? Kenzi asked angrily.

Bo laughed. Kenzi must be starving or in severe need of a shot or beer. "Listen to me carefully because I am about to say a lot. If you need a home, the clubhouse is yours. If you need food, get a job. I am living with Lauren because I love her. I don't care if that still bothers you after all of this time, nobody ever said you had to like it. Lauren is my family and these gentlemen here are included in that. But if you ever show up here trying to ambush me and Lauren or show up uninvited, I will not only unclaim you, I will repossess the clubhouse and you will be back where I found you, picking pockets".

"So that's it huh? After all of the shit we have been through. All of the shit, she has put you through, you are just tossing me aside? Me?! Kenzi snapped as Stephen stepped forward to say something but once again Bo gently pushed him back.

"I nearly lost Lauren, Kenzi! You know that or have conveniently forgotten about it. If you wanted to be in my life, you haven't proven it. Now I am giving you a chance to walk away peacefully. But if you push me again on this, you won't like my next response. This isn't an all night keg party, it's my life. Apparently I have done the one thing that you refuse to do, grow up". Bo snapped.

Kenzi gasped. Bo had never talked to her that way. Never denied her of anything, especially a roof over her head. She loved the house she was looking at. She could hold a lot of parties there.

"She's not leaving. Let's lock up the garage and make our way inside". Bo said. She knew the look in Kenzi's eyes. She was admiring the house thinking Bo was going to invite her to stay. She didn't call first, and then ran up to them like she wanted to attack Lauren. No. Bo was not about to let that happen. Lauren could take care of herself, no doubt, but Kenzi was Bo's problem. A problem she would easily solve if Kenzi pushed her again.

Kenzi threw her arms up into the air and turned to walk back to her car. She was so broke that she might have to sell it. It sucked balls. She hadn't had a legitimate job in a long time. She got her money and kicks on the streets. When she was given free liquor at the Dal, it was one less expense. Now she had a ton of expenses and no money.

"Lauren, Stephen and Albert, I am so, so sorry about that". Bo said shyly.

"That was not your fault Bo. We all know that". Lauren said softly.

"Who exactly is she? Stephen asked.

"My old roommate. She is also may claimed human". Bo said. Bo groaned when her phone rang. She sighed thinking it was Kenzi and was relieved that it was Aife.

"Excuse me. Hi mom". Bo said walking away from the small group.

"Are you busy sweetie? Aife asked.

"Lauren and I are entertaining. Why? Bo asked.

"I will come by later. We need to talk". Aife said.

"Ok I will text you our address or I can meet you at the Dal". Bo suggested.

"That's a good idea. I need to find Albert in the meantime". Aife said.

"He's actually here if you want to come by". Bo said and nodded back at Albert when he nodded at her.

"Text me where you are. We all need to talk". Aife said.

"Ok. We will be here". Bo said hanging up.

"What's wrong Bo? Lauren asked worriedly.

"Mom is coming over. She was looking for Albert too". Bo said.

"If Aife is looking for me this is not good". Albert said seriously.

"Whatever it is. We will be ready". Lauren said rubbing her grandfather's back.

"And it won't be an ambush". Stephen said nodding towards Bo.

"Nope. Somebody or bodies are about to get their ass or asses kicked". Bo said.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Aife fills the gang in on the threat.**_

 _ **Lauren goes to see Kenzi alone.**_

 _ **The Succubus from Berlin arrive.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Aife_**

"I don't care if they want to come or not. If I have to come and get them, I will. They will be the baldest Succubi the world would have ever seen! Aife screamed into her phone. She didn't doubt Alfred. The Succubus in Berlin loved to piss her off.

She was driving and almost to Bo and Lauren's following the directions Bo had texted to her. She had never been to that part of town before. It was really uppity crust. Bo had seriously upped her living arrangements from the grungy clubhouse she used to live in.

She wished she was going to see them on a happier occasion but this was about securing their safety and future. All of them. She didn't want to get Bo involved, but understood if Bo found out that she didn't say anything she would be pissed off. This wasn't just about protecting Bo. Bo would want Lauren protected at all costs. An ant couldn't even crawl up Lauren's body and live to see another piece of bread crumbs. That's how protective Bo was of the Doctor.

Aife wasn't doubting Hale's news. Trick always had enemies. He just didn't care who they are and where they were. He probably thought of Aife as an enemy. He was right. Once Trick handed her over to the Dark, he lost all family loyalty from his Succubus daughter. Bo hurt her a bit and pissed her off when she wouldn't see what kind of men Trick and Dyson were. But Bo didn't throw her in a dungeon, she just threw her over a railing.

That was the last time Aife felt the warmth of Trick's compassion for her at all. His moment of weakness gave her a strong one. A moment to understand that she needed to regroup and to come back for Bo later. After retreating to Berlin and healing, she took steps to become Queen.

That's what the Succubus whining about her summons had forgotten. Aife was now Queen. Queen of Berlin. Queen of the Fae. Queen of and over anyone that pissed her off. So if Trick's enemies, were plotting to take their grievances out on his heirs, she wouldn't wait for them to come to her, she would take her family and army to them. Hale promised he would report back after his family had killed the ones they were after. The rest would be ripe for the Succubus picking.

Finally nearing Bo and Lauren's, Aife slowed down. Her mind and her body slowed down. She needed to be on point and serious. If she wasn't nobody else would take her seriously. They all thought she was crazy but she was just her, Aife.

Finally parking her car, she climbed out and walked towards the house. The place was huge. Much more fitting for a Succubus and especially a Doctor/Succubus. She walked up to the door and was immediately greeted by Bo. The Succubus looked flush and Aife knew it wasn't because of anything she had done with Lauren. It was because she must have picked up on Aife's mood and worry in her phone call. But Aife never worried about anything. She was just ready to kick ass and not care about names this time.

"Hi mom. Welcome to our home". Bo said as she stepped aside letting the Succubus inside.

Aife slowly walked through the foyer and into the living room. The whole gang besides Kenzi was there. They were all sitting in chairs or on the couch.

"Nice house. I won't ask for a tour as that is the last thing on my mind at the moment". Aife said taking a glass of wine from Lauren.

"What's up? Lauren asked.

"I have summoned every breathing Succubus from Berlin. Now if you don't want to be involved I completely understand, I just didn't want you all finding out from a secondhand source". Aife replied.

"Find out about what? And hell yes I'm in. It sounds like you are expecting a huge fight. Just tell us who or what it is". Bo said gently.

"I have it on good authority in the form of the Siren that Trick's enemies are plotting to come for Trick's heirs in the wake of his death. The Blood King secret is out and they are just outside of the colony planning their attack". Aife explained.

"Where? Albert asked angrily. Trick pissed him off but since Lauren had picked Bo, that meant she was in the line of fire too, and that lit his fire.

"They could be anywhere which is why I called on the Succubus. There are hundreds of them on the way here as we speak. We need to mount up and go after them before they strike. I will be meeting with all of the Succubus later to plan our moves and when we will be leaving". Aife explained. Fuck if they were going to die over Trick's bullshit. Her mother already did and that cycle stopped with her.

"Sounds good to me! Bo said seriously. Her Succubus was chomping at her insides in anticipation of taking over. Come for them? Namely Lauren since she was both loved by them? Hell to the corner of no. Bo had let Lauren down once, she would not be doing that again. Not ever.

"You all are welcome to stay, I have somewhere to be". Lauren said suddenly.

"Lauren". Bo said softly.

"It's ok Bo. I won't be gone long". Lauren said giving Bo a chaste kiss.

"What the hell was that about? Stephen asked.

"I don't know. But I trust her at her word that she won't be gone long". Bo said. Lauren was right, she was gone in a matter of seconds and she didn't even take her car.

 ** _Kenzi_**

Kenzi was having a horrible month. She was down to ten bucks in her pocket. That wouldn't even buy a bottle of her favorite Vodka. She should probably spend it on food, but she was hoping she could get a room somewhere. Somewhere that the Fae didn't influence. Some claimed human she was. Living on the streets again just as she had before she met Bo. Bo was wrong. So wrong. Wrong for not offering Kenzi a room in that hotel of a house they have. Kenzi imagined that's how Lauren's house looked when they were growing up. Rich, spoiled, and privileged. Lauren probably never needed to steal anything. Never needed to ask for anything, they just gave it to her. Whatever it was, and from whomever had it. Kenzi's childhood was nothing like that. So what kind of life and happiness could Bo find with someone like her? A dull life consisting of needles and starched beyond all sanity lab coats. She didn't hate, hate Lauren. She is just not the one for Bo.

Kenzi once encouraged Bo to fight for the one she loved, she just hoped it would be Dyson in the end. He was muscular and had the life span of a Fae. So what if Lauren was Fae all along. She still wasn't the woman or person for Bo. She lied. Lied too many times for Kenzi's liking.

Who's to say Lauren knew she was Fae and didn't say anything? Not a damn word. You mean to tell them that a brilliant Doctor never ran tests on herself? No. Kenzi was no longer drinking that piss spiked Kool-Aid.

But worrying about that catastrophe wasn't going to put a roof over her head. She flipped through ad after ad on her phone. She was hoping to find someone that offered a room with as little cleaning as possible as compensation for a room. She'd go back to the streets. She just didn't want to sleep on them. Shaking her head she almost hated herself and felt a tinge of embarrassment for how she was nearly drooling over Bo and Lauren's house. She didn't need Lauren's hand-me-downs. Didn't want her help.

"But you're going to get it". Lauren said appearing out of nowhere.

"Unless you are coming to invite me to live with you all, get the hell out of my face". Kenzi snapped angrily.

"I know what you think of me, what you have always thought of me and personally I don't give a damn, and never did. But I know you mean something to Bo, so that's the only reason I'm here". Lauren laughed. Girl could be flipping burgers but real work had always been beneath Kenzi.

"That's right. I'm her human. _Hers. The real human._ Not some sorority, anal about everything medicine fraudulant ass Doctor". Kenzi said.

"I get it Kenzi. You've had a horrible life and upbringing. Nobody's upbringing is ever perfect. But most of us busted our asses to get where we are. I studied day and night to earn my Degree. You were probably studying day and night about how to rob people like a crook. I never took any handouts. I never stole from innocent people. Even if they were Fae. Your problem is you want Bo to do everything for you, short of wiping your ass. She doesn't have to do that. She doesn't have time to do that. Being her human only affords you safety, and her friendship. You could have food in your stomach and clothes on your back without waiting for Bo to get them for you. Like I said I don't give a damn what you think of me, but I will do this for Bo. The first Ash had a single room above an old convenience store. You can stay there for the time being. I have already supplied it with a week full of food. After it runs out, you will be on your own and hopefully you will have finally grown up by then. I am doing this for Bo because in spite of the shit you have thrown at her and me, she still has a weak spot for you. I no longer have one. So don't even try and milk my generosity any longer than I have provided you with. A man will come and see that you are gone by the end of the week, he's Fae so your sob stories won't work on him. He's also a Sorcerer, if you don't leave, he can and will make you. Since I found out I was Fae, I have met a few good people. I never let my status keep me from growing as a person, earning a life that I want. Bo is who I want, and she wants me. Care or don't but your days of guilting her into and out of shit is over". Lauren explained. And like that, the Doctor was gone.

"Where is this room?! Kenzi screamed. She waited and waited. Looking down at the ground she found a piece of paper with an address on it. It wasn't far from where she was.

This pissed her off even more than she had been pissed off earlier. Bo didn't even have the guts to come, but Lauren did. She had always seemed uppity to Kenzi. Like she was so much better than she was. Kenzi had no other plans. She hadn't eaten in such a long time, she was longing for whatever Lauren left for her to eat. She licked her lips anticipating what beers or liquors she would be sipping on that night.

Ten minutes later, it was dark, and she arrived at the old store. Taking a few deep breaths, she climbed up the small staircase. Once inside the room, she walked around and groaned. She had nothing but a bed, a tv and shelves and shelves of old books. She went into the kitchen and noticed a table for one. The refrigerator did have lunch meats, a pitcher of water, and two loaves of bread sat on the counter. Opening the cupboard, she found cans and cans of vegetable soup, a pot, china to eat on, and a book of matches. The stove was a gas oven. Walking out of the kitchen, she examined the small bed. A few blankets were neatly folded at the foot of the bed. Lifting one up, she felt how soft they were. She stood looking at nothing. Not a freaking tv anywhere!

"So this is all I get huh? Books out the ass, soups, sandwiches, a bed and kitchen? Kenzi groaned again. She would call Bo once she had eaten something. Her hunger could be spiking her anger about everything. Although Lauren could annoy her on a full stomach.

 ** _Bo and Lauren's._**

Bo sighed in relief when Lauren walked into the living room. Everyone was still there. Aife was still making arrangements on where they would be meeting the Succubus from Berlin. Bo wanted to offer their house, but after seeing how those bitches lived, she wouldn't tell them where they lived, even if her house was on fire and they were firefighters.

"Told you I wouldn't be gone long". Lauren smiled softly as she took one of Bo's hands.

"And you weren't". Bo winked.

"So what's the plan? Stephen asked.

"Hey you have foresight. You tell me". Aife laughed.

"She's right. Maybe you can concentrate long enough and tell us what's coming". Bo said softly.

Stephen closed his eyes as the room went silent. They were right. He could see, and what he saw brought him a lot of pride.

"I can tell you that we will be successful, and we will need those women". Stephen said.

"Now... lottery numbers". Aife laughed.

"Sorry". Stephen said.

"No problem my boy. We should get going though. I want everyone to know who we are so they won't attack the wrong people. I don't think you all met all of these bitches in Berlin". Aife said as she grabbed her car keys from the coffee table.

Bo and Lauren locked up the house once the others had walked outside. While Lauren was gone, Bo had loaded up her car with all of her weapons in spite of Aife laughing at her for doing so. She didn't know what they would be facing. She couldn't fault Stephen for not telling them exactly. Her Succubus loved a challenge and spontaneity.

Stephen and Albert rode with Aife as Bo and Lauren followed them.

"So where did you go? Bo asked as she gently pulled off.

"Just a second Bo". Lauren said.

The Succubus freaked and slammed on the gas.

"Staff". Lauren said holding her hand out of the window and watched as the staff appeared in her hand. Bo ducked as Lauren flung it over her head and dropped it on the backseat.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of that when I was packing my own shit". Bo said.

"It's ok. Might not need it, but wanted to have it available, just in case. To answer your question, I went to see Kenzi". Lauren said.

"What happened? Do I need to do something? Bo asked squeezing Lauren's hand.

"No. I just know what we are about to face will lead all kind of nasty Fae to us or to her. I made arrangements for her to have a room for a week under close watch. She has sandwich meats, soups, water and bread. The room has a fire place, and wood, so if she gets too cold, she can light a fire. But her internet access will be restricted. In fact there is no service in that area. You know how Kenzi is, she will be on Snapchat, chatting up some stuff. Stuff that could put her in immediate danger". Lauren explained.

"But she can make phone calls if she needs something right? Bo asked.

"Yes of course. I didn't leave her without means to call for emergency services or you". Lauren smiled shaking Bo's hand.

"Why did you do this? Bo asked.

"Because I know you Bo. I know you still care for her no matter how crazy she gets. If we are going off to fight, you won't be as effective if you are worried about her. Kenzi will be fine. Pissed off, but fine". Lauren said.

"Thank you". Bo said kissing Lauren's hand when they pulled up to a red light. The Doctor was right. Bo knew Kenzi was going nuts without having much access to her, but this was important too. If they didn't handle it, the danger would still be out there.

"For what? Lauren asked.

"For caring. For being you". Bo whispered as she lightly kissed Lauren. If she deepened it, they would miss the green light.

"She's in an old Fae room that I remembered existed. She will be there for a week, so we need to go and get this done. Then you can go and see her for yourself. I know you want to, have wanted to". Lauren said.

"Yeah. I have. I just didn't want to leave you. To make you think I was falling back into old routines of leaving you for whatever bullshit the Fae came up with or some case that needed to be solved when there is an entire squad of Fae police officers to solve their own cases". Bo sighed as she pulled off.

"I wasn't going to think that Bo. Kenzi is your friend. You care what happens to her. For all of us. You care too". Lauren said.

"I noticed you said _my_ friend. What else happened? Bo asked.

"She doesn't like me Bo. That is nothing new. She was probably waiting for me to die, so you would wind up with Dyson, like they all planned for you to do. Not sure that I trust her either, or if I ever will for that matter". Lauren answered honestly.

"I'm sorry Lauren. That's probably my fault. Although I did talk to her about you once, I guess she just never got over her problems with you. But that's not my problem either. Either you accepts my choice or she doesn't. I made the mistake of letting things and people come between us before, that is all over. You are my choice. Mine". Bo said as she turned left.

The ladies grew silent when Aife slowed down and parked. The area was huge. Nothing but grass everywhere.

"I know you bitches are here. I can smell your stank asses, so get out here! Aife commanded.

Bo, Lauren, Stephen and Albert watched as hundreds of women came out of nowhere.

"It's freaking cold here and why are we here? Tanya asked.

"You are here because I called you here. But if you don't like it, I can send you back in a body bag and you would really be cold then". Aife said angrily.

"My Queen I explained to them a little bit of it, perhaps you can tell them the rest". Alfred said.

"No allow me". Bo said.

Aife smiled and gestured for Bo to stand on a huge tree stump.

"I am sure most of you remember me. I honestly don't remember all of you. But you were brought here to help me...us fight. There are hundreds of Fae coming here for me. For your Queen. They want us both dead. The other three you see before you are my family too. We either fight as one or we fight as none. But understand this. I can drain all of you right now. Right here. If you don't want to fight, take your asses back home. This is only for the grown ups and the strong willed". Bo said.

"They aren't going anywhere. If they do go home, it will be in body bags". Aife said seriously.

"What? We have to fight for that baby Succubus. She will get all of us killed". One Succubus screamed from the back.

Bo took a deep breath and started to pull the woman's chi. When she took just enough to prove her point, she stopped. "Who's the baby now? She laughed as the woman crouched on the ground.

"Well shit". Tanya said as she helped Susan up.

"This is not a game. You all just saw what Bo can do. Don't make her have to do it again or me to have to get up in all of your asses because honey I will. My boots will that is". Aife said seriously. She pulled out her phone when she heard a beep. Hale had come through.

"Mom? Bo said as she jumped.

"They are just outside of Oshawa. Hale said they took down a huge lot of them, but the ones that fled". Aife explained.

"So how many does he think is left? Lauren asked.

"Thousands". Stephen said.

"Then lets go get them before they come for us". Albert said.

"You heard him ladies. Get to stepping! Aife said towards the large contingent of Succubus.

Large black vans came to life as the Succubus climbed in. Bo and Lauren were the second car behind Aife's, and the vans lined up behind them. Two hours later, they arrived in Oshawa. Stephen used his powers to pinpoint their exact location. Once he had it, they drove around and walked the rest of the way.

The gang looked like a gang. Rows and rows of Succubus. The only men to be seen were Albert and Stephen. Just the way Aife liked it. Fae men never thought much of women. But Albert and Stehen were an exception. Reaching an old looking warehouse, the women entered from all four sides. If there was going to be an ambush, they would strike first.

Bo stuck as close to Lauren as the Doctor would allow, and it wasn't very much. She knew Lauren wasn't doubting her, but still wanted to be close.

"You were not invited?! A man screamed as the group in front of him turned around.

"I always go where I am not invited, makes it more fun that way". Aife laughed as she slowly walked towards him.

"Who the hell are you?! The man asked angrily.

"It has come to our attention that you are looking for descendants of the Blood King". Aife smiled.

"You knew that cowardly bastard? Then you must know where these people are! The man snapped.

"We're right here! Aife and Bo said pointing at themselves respectively.

"Grab the loudmouth! We'll deal with the younger one later". The man ordered as hundreds of men and women turned around to do as he said.

Bo didn't wait that long. She jumped onto a table and began her mass chi suck. She watched through blue eyes as body after body fell in front of her. Aife hadn't started sucking chi yet, but she was constantly knocking people out. The Succubus she called in were busy draining body after body. Albert was holding his own but Stephen was kicking ass from the front and the back. It impressed Bo how much his moves were calculated. She had already wondered where Lauren had gotten to but couldn't stop her chi suck long enough to find out.

"Get the young one on the table. If we stop her, we have a chance! The leader groaned from the floor.

Bo flinched when she heard loud thuds. She couldn't stop to look, but Aife, did and she laughed as she dropped the man she had just drained.

Lauren was standing in the middle of the room, waving her hands around. For every flicker of her hand, every finger slammed Fae after Fae against the wall. They squirmed to break free but her hold was too strong.

"Now that we have your attention. Is this all of you?! Lauren screamed, and the building vibrated from her voice.

"I wouldn't tell you if it was!? The leader answered.

Lauren bent over in laughter. Once she was able to compose herself she stood up. "Stephen?

"It's all of them Lauren". Stephen answered punching another man.

Bo stopped and jumped down to join Lauren. Lauren walked over to the man and stood him up.

"What is your name? Bo asked as her eyes flashed blue.

"Who cares? He must die! And die now! Aife screamed as she grabbed his neck from behind and drained him dry. Once he went limp, she dropped him to the ground.

"What do you want? Bo asked as she knelt down beside a Fae crawling on the floor. When the man tried to answer he fell to his death.

"Your blood is cursed. It can curse people. We don't want you alive. You are too dangerous to the Fae". A man snapped from the other side of the room.

Bo and Lauren slowly walked over to the man while Aife ran to him.

"I don't even know you but if I did, I would have killed you a long time ago. I am not my father. Prolonging your life doesn't mean shit to me. So why would I curse you to live longer than you deserve to? Aife laughed slapping the man in the back of his head.

He groaned and rolled over on to his back. Smiling he looked up at Aife and disappeared.

"Ok. What the fuck was that and how do you fight a ghost? Bo asked.

"Me". Lauren said.

"No Lauren! No! Bo pleaded.

"It's not your decision Bo". Lauren said as she vanished into nothing.

Bo was panicking as she looked around. Lauren's hold on the Fae planted on the wall was still holding up. She saw nothing. Nothing at all. The Fae that had vanished had not reappeared.

"Isabeau snap out of it and fight! Aife screamed.

Bo was still too busy looking around for Lauren. She managed to knock one guy out, and then felt something against her cheek. She knew that feeling. Recognized those lips. Lauren was still there. She had just kissed Bo on the cheek, as only Lauren could.

"Lets go". Bo said as she took on Fae after Fae. The ones pinned against the wall could nothing but watch.

"You're too late Succubus. This building is set to blow up in 2 minutes. You're dead just like the rest of us". A man laughed from the wall.

"Shit". Bo thought internally. Aife. Stephen. Albert. How was she going to get them out in two minutes? The place was still crawling with the Succubus Aife brought in and the rest of them.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five..four..three...two...one...

"Boom". Lauren said as she appeared again with the bomb in her hand. She had diffused it, and saved all of them for now.

"Lauren! You're back! Bo screamed in relief as she ran to her.

Lauren looked at Bo. It worried the Succubus.

"Lauren are you ok? Where is that guy you left with? Bo asked.

"Two miles from here. He swallowed the other bomb like this". Lauren said showing Bo a pen.

"They put a bomb in a pen? Bo asked.

"Bombs don't have to be huge, but these are small enough to blow up a body". Lauren said. She cringed at the memory of the man's body exploding throwing his insides everywhere. She had seen so much of that in Afghanistan and it still affected her.

"Are you ok? Bo asked gently.

"Lets finish this and go home". Lauren said shaking her mood off.

That was enough for Bo as she watched Lauren release the Fae from the wall. This time she didn't use a table. She used her anger. She knew Lauren was hurting and she needed to end this bullshit right now.

For the first time in her life, she was starting to dislike Trick. He could have and should have cleaned up his own mess. He knew Aife and Bo were still out there somewhere. Either he didn't care or never thought they would show up. She could no longer worry about that now. This was about protecting the family she had left, and the woman she loves.

Both Bo and Lauren stood in the middle of the room with the other Succubus and fought until they were the only ones left standing. Bo knew Lauren wasn't a killer, but even Lauren knew these threats would always be out there, waiting to strike. At any time. At any moment. At any chance they found the gang slacking off. After a few moments of silence that Lauren requested, they all filed out of the building.

"What about us? Tanya asked once they had all assembled outside.

"Get on the planes and go back home". Aife laughed.

"Umm look at us. We need to heal". Tanya said pointing to the bloody Succubus surrounding her.

"I am providing your ride home. Not your meals. Now get the hell out of here and don't burn down Berlin in my absence". Aife said seriously.

"Yes my Queen". Tanya bowed as she followed the others back to the vans.

"Lauren. You look like you need to heal too". Bo said worriedly looking over the Doctor.

"I'll take Albert and Stephen with me. Ladies it's been a long day. Go home. Rest. Heal. I don't want to see either of you for days". Aife laughed.

"Sounds good to me". Lauren said taking Bo's hand as they walked to the car. Lauren jumped into the driver's seat and they sped away once they were buckled in.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Kenzi unloads when Bo visits._**

 ** _Lauren returns to work._**

 ** _Aife meets with Albert and Stephen._**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Lauren**_

Lauren was in the basement exercising before heading in the lab. She had long left a curled up Bo in their bed. Bo was so adorable when she slept with her lips puckered. Her mouth opened long enough to groan at Lauren removing her arm from it's tight grip on the Doctor's waist.

The Doctor never returned to the bed instead she walked downstairs, grabbed a few sports drinks and headed towards the basement. She pinned her hair up into a ponytail and started stretching before hitting the punching bag, weights and then the treadmill. Sure she didn't need to exercise, as her body was fit, but it was good for her mind too.

She had received a text from the office, but it wasn't anything that she needed to rush in for. She had hired a few new people and they were having first day jitters. If they were not qualified, she never would have hired them.

She smiled remembering the first day she ever stepped into a lab or any office after getting her degree. She felt awkward and in the way, but once the patients came in, she was no longer nervous. Small, tall, lanky, large, she handled every patient's needs and wounds. She remembered a rather large gentleman had passed out when she walked over with a needle to take some blood.

So no she was not worried about her staff. They just needed to get their feet wet and they would be fine. She started running harder on the treadmill. If she ran any faster, she would likely run right off of it.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo rolled over in bed and Lauren's side felt ice cold. The Succubus cursed herself for once again being the last out of bed. But there were too many times when she was the first out of the bed. And why? For Fae cases. Trick's calls. Anything having to do with the Fae.

Bo was young unaligned. Why couldn't thousand year old Fae handle whatever was thrown their way? For pete's sake Trick was the Blood King. Surely he knew the answers without asking Bo to chase after them. She rubbed the spot again and slammed her head into Lauren's pillow. She could nearly cry wondering how many days, and nights she had left Lauren alone and feeling the emptiness and cold from Bo's side of the bed.

She thought of the third time that they made love, Lauren was being Lauren, too accepting. Lauren had slept the whole day in Bo's bed waiting for the Succubus to return but she didn't. The Doctor left a note and went home. That's where Bo had found her after she was done with the latest problem Trick couldn't fix on his own.

She was done. Lauren was going to be her number one case. One she was going to be dedicated to 24/7. Although loving and living with a Doctor felt like there was 25 hours in a day.

Bo jumped out of bed, grabbed something to wear and quickly showered. She wanted to catch up with Lauren. Lauren remarked about them needing sports drinks when in fact the Succubus was needing them now to keep up with the Doctor, her own Succubus and her witch. Bo laughed as the water splashed her in the face. Once she was dressed, and presentable, she rushed down to find Lauren. She couldn't smell any food cooking and thought Lauren probably grabbed breakfast and a snack for her Succubus on the way to wherever she was going. They hadn't planned on seeing Aife, Albert or Stephen for a few days. She sighed in relief when she noticed Lauren's car was still in the driveway. Now she only needed to find her.

 _ **Aife, Albert and Stephen.**_

The trio had hardly slept at all the previous night and they were ok with that. Stephen had tons of questions and his grandfather and Aife were only to happy to answer them.

He studied Aife often and wondered what a Succubus was and could truly be capable of. That thought always remained fresh in his mind since his sister was loving and living with one.

"Isabeau is nothing like me. She cares about people. I only care about a select few. Kenzi is her claimed human and Lauren was the human she loves. She will do whatever it takes to protect the Doctor and her human friend. I will do whatever it takes to protect the two of you, Bo and Lauren". Aife said slamming a shot of Whiskey. The burn always tickled.

"How do I know you are telling me the truth to save your only daughter? Stephen asked as he set his empty shot glass on the counter.

"You can use your powers and look into their future or ask your grandfather. I never lie when it comes to my daughter, only my father did that shit". Aife said pouring their next round of shots.

"She's right Stephen, she has never lied about anything. I haven't known this Bo long either but I trust Lauren's gut just as I trust my own. And my own is telling me to trust that they will both be deserving of each other". Albert replied.

Stephen nodded and slammed another shot. They could talk all that they wanted to but as a squeaky new Fae, he was still skeptical about Bo. Of course he could look into the future but that was time consuming and if he saw a brokenhearted Lauren, that would hurt and piss him off. So he would just have to keep his wits about him and keep a close eye on Bo. He wouldn't interfere with them unless he had to. This Kenzi woman too.

"What about the Fae from last night. Stephen said that was all of them but we all know there could be families seeking revenge for their deaths now". Albert said.

"Hale said he would quietly look into that. Since he was once a cop, it wouldn't look as suspicious if he poked around". Aife answered.

"So what do we do now? Albert asked.

"We rule over the colony. Well I will be the Queen of course and you two will be my right and left hands". Aife winked.

"What does that even mean? Stephen asked.

"Sweetie it means we kick ass. Anytime, wherever and whenever we like". Aife laughed.

"But there is not that many Fae here right? Besides us? Stephen asked.

"There are always some stragglers. Let em come and we will send their asses back in body bags or crippled". Aife laughed.

"So you are going to rule over Berlin and the colony? How is that possible? Stephen asked.

"He's cute". Aife laughed looking at Albert.

"He used to do that as a very young boy too". Albert chuckled.

"Those bitches in Berlin know that if they piss me off, I will thrall their sorry asses and then laugh as they walk around as Zombies scratching their asses if I order them to. The few Fae here know I'm Trick and Isabeau's daughter. I have bombed so many buildings here, they would piss in their pants if I even look at their homes". Aife explained seriously.

"Where do we start? Albert asked.

"We start with finding a suitable home for the two of you. I have ordered a castle built for me but it won't be finished for weeks". Aife said.

"You have a witch that is a phone call away and you're going to wait on a bunch of construction workers? Stephen asked.

"Shit! I told you he was cute! Aife laughed slamming her hand on the countertop.

"I am sure Lauren would love the practice. She was always playing with Stephen's Legos as a child". Albert laughed.

"And with her geeky mind, you would have the best castle the world has ever seen". Stephen laughed. Lauren had built plenty of castles with his Legos. Some stood taller than the both of them. She would rarely play with the few dolls she owned. Lauren mostly loved toys that did things, so she didn't have many dolls. She loved building things. He thought she would grow to become a construction worker or architect but her real love had always been Science. He often joked that she would do CPR on an ant if she could.

"I will call her and ask her to finish the job, I never want to assume". Aife laughed.

"I am sure she could hook us up with a nice house too. All we need to do is find the land to build it". Stephen said.

"The locals might be shocked but who cares. Lets go site seeing boys". Aife laughed as she walked towards the door and they followed.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo had snuck down into the basement and stood against the far wall. She hadn't made a sound. The only thing she heard was the treadmill and her heart pounding at the sight. Lauren's hair was flying as fast as she was running. Her aura made her look like a pure angel to the Succubus.

Bo's throat was suddenly dry as her eyes flashed blue in arousal. Lauren's body looked like it was on fire and it wasn't doing much to douse Bo's current state. She licked her lips and jumped when she growled unexpectedly.

Clearing her throat she spoke. "Good morning".

"Good morning and it is about time you said something instead of ogling me". Lauren laughed as she grabbed a large towel.

"I..I didn't want to interrupt you". Bo blushed and bit her lip to try and calm herself down.

"Have you eaten anything? Lauren asked walking over to the Succubus.

"No. I was actually embarrassed that you were up and gone before me". Bo said smiling gently at the Doctor. Lauren was still on fire and it was sending chills up and down the Succubus spine.

"Bo that is nothing to be embarrassed about. I just wanted to get in a good workout before I head to work but before I do that, we can at least have breakfast together". Lauren smiled kissing Bo good morning.

"Ok but we don't have to have anything fancy. Cereal would be fine with me. Like I told your grandfather, I won't stand in the way of you going to work or working on anything. With the understanding Doctor that you don't let the work totally consume you". Bo cooed as she held the Doctor's hand in hers as they climbed the stairs.

"What do you want to do? Lauren asked.

"I don't know. I could go back to working cases again as a PI with human clients this time". Bo said softly as they entered the kitchen.

"If that is what you want to do, I will support your decision. I am assuming you will want to work with Kenzi again". Lauren said pouring two cups of coffee.

"I am going to go talk to her, which I will need the address for. I really don't know why she's being like this. Especially when she said she thought more of you than she used to. But I am still not a hundred percent sure, I want to work the PI business again. Unless it's something like a 9-5, so that you and I will have normal hours to spend together". Bo said taking a sip.

"Bo I would understand if that's what you wanted to do, and some cases would require nights. So it would be ok, really". Lauren said.

"Nice try Doctor to try to give yourself more reasons to work later and later". Bo laughed.

"To be honest my clinic actually has business hours, so I don't have to work nights". Lauren said.

"But you would. You would find something that you couldn't solve and stay after hours trying to solve it". Bo laughed again.

Lauren smiled wide and shook her head. Bo had often come to her old apt and found her deep in work, so late into the night the sun was about to rise again on a new day.

She couldn't help it. She was wired that way. Moreso with the Light Fae. Without a friend in the world other than her comatose gf, Medicine was the only thing she had to keep her busy and not focused on the fact that she was a slave. There was no other word for it. The Light Fae were pure dicks other than the Ash. He seemed to appreciate her skills even though he was never going to free her.

Staying up nights also kept her mind off of her cold and lonely bed. She was often jealous to see couples making out in the dark corners of the Dal, thinking nobody was looking. Lauren was. She couldn't not look. That should have been her and Nadia, but she wasn't getting anywhere close to curing her. To reversing the curse that Lauren didn't know of.

"Bo you know I could always work from home". Lauren smiled drinking her coffee but never taking her eyes off of the Succubus.

"No. I think it would be good for you to get out and treat patients in person. It won't do me or my Succubus any good knowing you were home without us". Bo laughed.

Lauren nodded as she wrote down the address to the house Kenzi was living out of. She didn't mind Bo knowing where it was. There was no need to hide where it was. But she did hope Bo would make sure Kenzi hadn't set it on fire in her anger yet.

"Thank you for doing this for her Lauren. I know she can be unappreciative at times". Bo said gently.

"You don't have to thank me Bo. I know you still worry about her. But I'm not. She thinks she knows it all, and I am done babysitting her hatred of me". Lauren said.

"I don't think she hates you, hates you. She's just...Kenzi". Bo said.

"It doesn't matter anymore to me Bo. I am not here to be her sporadic punching bag". Lauren said softly. She was over Kenzi. After all they had all gone through, she still hated her whether Bo saw it or not.

Lauren didn't major in Psychiatry but from what she did understand Kenzi didn't like her because she was smart. Because they grew up differently. She didn't know much about Kenzi's home life but she wasn't going to ask either. Lauren had dealt with bullies for far too long to allow it anymore. She thought of that after she had been sucked into Bo's Dawning. She was sure Kenzi was toasting the Doctor's exit from Bo's life. She now had her long awaited, and coveted distinction of being the only human in Bo's world.

With her new powers Lauren could tell there was something buried deep inside of Kenzi that made it hard for her to trust anyone other than Bo, but she wasn't going to dig to find it. They could co-exist in Bo's life but not at the expense of Kenzi disrespecting her again.

"Well I am going to shower and get going". Lauren said rinsing out her cup and setting it in the sink.

"I am going to get going myself. I will see you later Dr. Lewis". Bo cooed as she kissed every spot of Lauren's skin that she could find. Who cared if she hadn't showered yet. Her sweet taste never wavered.

"Call me if you can't find it". Lauren smiled gently pushing Bo back. The Succubus was always ready to go and not just to see Kenzi this time.

"I am sure I will". Bo said kissing Lauren's hand before she let go and walked towards her jacket on the couch.

Lauren sighed and waited until she heard Bo's car start up and pull off. The hot shower was going to do wonders for her body.

 _ **Later**_

Lauren had arrived during peak hours. There were people in the lobby. Some of them were in so much pain that they were bending over. She rushed back to scrub up and jumped right in to help.

From little kids to big kids, a lot of people were either sick or had self-inflicted wounds. She was proud that some Doctors came in to help on their day off. She had a full staff and it was awesome to be working again. On her own time clock and not the Fae's. To be helping people.

Lauren sighed in relief and happiness when the building was all but empty. This is what she studied for. Sure she could use her powers and help them immediately but most were humans, and she loved using just her trained skills to help her patients. She was still learning her Fae skills. She was close to needing to feed, but wouldn't do that without Bo. The afternoon had flown bye and she was ready to head home to cook them a big meal for their bodies and nature.

 _ **Bo and Kenzi**_

Bo had taken the long way to get to Kenzi's. She still cared for the girl as she and Lauren had discussed but she wasn't the same Bo anymore. She knew it. She felt it. She lived it.

She had grown to the point that everything in her life from now on would take a backseat to Lauren. That's how it should have been from the start. She wasn't really sure she wanted to be there. But they needed to get the shit out into the open. It had long stunk since Bo first hit town. She remembered Kenzi mocking Lauren's profession calling her a fake Doctor. She now knew it was jealousy because Bo was falling for the Doctor and they all knew it.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. She looked around. It didn't look like a bad place. She could smell someone cooking dinner. She knew it wasn't Kenzi. Kenzi probably had eaten soup and sandwiches.

Her hair flew back when Kenzi finally opened the door.

"Well look who finally crawled out from under a rock, or shall I say climbed out from under a Doc". Kenzi said.

"Can I come in? We need to talk". Bo said coolly.

Kenzi bit her lip and moved out of the way to let the Succubus in.

Bo walked in and looked around. It wasn't bad at all. It had walls and looked comfortable enough for one person. As she had suspected Kenzi had been eating soups and sandwiches judging by the small bowl and plate on the coffee table.

"What the fuck Bo? Why are you here?! Kenzi snapped.

"Like I said, we need to talk". Bo said pointing back and forth between them.

"You just left Bo. Moved the fuck out and on". Kenzi snapped.

"No Kenzi. I grew up and moved out". Bo said walking over to the window and turned around to face Kenzi.

"I thought we were a family. You ran off with Lauren and never thought to ask me if I wanted to come along. Never thought to ask me if I needed anything. Now you have a new family. A witch. A Succubus, and whatever the fuck those other two men are". Kenzi snapped again.

"Kenzi I told you that you could stay at the clubhouse but that wasn't good enough for you". Bo countered.

"It stinks since your mother left the dead guy there and not to mention we no longer have heat or firewood. I know that shit never bothered the Fae but us humans get cold". Kenzi groaned.

"You are warm here. Lauren told me she gave you this place for a week. And by the way that was Lauren's idea before you get any other ideas". Bo snapped.

"That's not the point. I'm your claimed human. I could and should be living better than this". Kenzi said.

Bo dug into her pockets and pulled out a stack of papers. "Here".

"What are these? Kenzi asked taking them.

"Job applications. I picked them up on the way over here". Bo said.

"What? We are not going to work together anymore?! Kenzi asked.

"Lauren and I had talked about that this morning. I did want to go back to working cases but seeing you now, it looks like I either need to find a new partner or find another field of work". Bo said.

"So you are cutting me off for Lauren again? That's just perfect. After all of the shit she has put you through and all I have done for you, this is how you treat me? Kenzi said throwing the papers on the closest table.

"You better fill some of those out soon. Now to address your other statement. Yeah Lauren and I have had our problems but we are working them out as adults. Something you should be acting like too. I know you are still my claimed human and that will protect your life from the Fae, but Lauren is my life and my focus right now. We have a brand new home and she has new powers to learn. I don't have time to sit back and drink myself into a stupor waiting for a wolf to come over. Waiting for anyone to come over. I have grown up Kenzi, and Lauren needs me a lot more than you do. Now I will talk to her about finding a way for you to continue to live here, but if she says she can't pull it off, you should go back to the clubhouse. You can send me the cleaning bill and I will have some cleaners to scrub it for you. As far as firewood, I will lend you some of ours, if I need to, but other than that, my priority is Lauren". Bo explained. She wasn't trying to be nasty but Kenzi had pissed her off. She could understand Lauren's mood about Kenzi this morning.

"Fine you can leave now". Kenzi said sitting down to rifle through the papers.

"I love her Kenzi. I do. You don't have to understand it. You don't even have to like it. But you will respect it and her. I don't want to have this conversation again, is that understood? Bo asked.

"Get out Bo! Kenzi snapped.

"Right. You don't understand, but you will respect her and our relationship". Bo said walking towards the door and out of it.

Kenzi glared at the door and rolled her eyes. Who the fuck was that, that just walked out? It wasn't the Bo she knew. Wasn't even a Bo she recognized anymore. But it was ok. Kenzi never needed anyone to get back on her feet. She would fill out the job applications and turn them in. Kenzi was down, but she was not out.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Lauren and Aife finish her castle.**_

 _ **Bo hosts a housewarming party.**_

 _ **Kenzi runs into Stephen.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Bo**_

Bo finally felt better about her talk with Kenzi. Either she could accept them, or she couldn't. Bo was fine either way because she was done allowing people into their beds, so to speak, other than them. That's what it had all been about since she fell for the Doctor.

Either the Fae didn't think she should date Lauren or her friends were against it. Dyson had pretty much called Lauren a loveless woman once. But Bo knew better. She knew Lauren cared. She just needed to be patient and wait for more. She wanted more. But she was scared of more until the moment she felt secure enough to pursue said more.

Kenzi likely thought it was just another one of the Succubus flings. No. Once she found Lauren warm and still alive in her bed, she didn't think she could ever turn back from the woman again. Yes Lauren had done things that hurt, but she was still in love with her and wanted her for however long she had her.

Now she could have her a little longer than that. The thought aroused her Succubus almost on an hourly basis. The constant growls whenever she thought of Lauren. Which was pretty much every second, minute and hour of the day.

She left Kenzi's and had stopped by a grocery store and picked up a few things. Once she had what she wanted, she raced home. She smiled once she noticed Lauren's car was not in the driveway yet. One goal completed. She parked her car and grabbed the bags from the back seat. Rushing into the house she set the groceries on the counter and washed up.

She ran back into the kitchen and pulled the steaks out. Quickly marinating them, she ran out to the grill and fired it up. Two steaks coming up. One medium well and one medium rare. She had already put two potato's in the oven to cook. Once the steaks were going, she ran into the house to prep a large, tossed salad. The wine was chilling and she needed to cool down a bit too. Once the salad was ready, she placed it into the fridge and walked back out to check the steaks. Lauren's was ready, so she did her best to keep it warm. It wouldn't be long until hers was ready. She stared at the grill, tapping her foot, and turned the meat when it was time to again. Sighing in relief she grabbed the plates and plated the meat.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren pulled in beside Bo's car and rubbed her neck in hopes that Kenzi wasn't there. She had a long day and wasn't up for jealousy drama. There was no other word to describe Kenzi's feelings about the Doctor. Not even after learning Lauren was born a Fae, she still got the suspicion Kenzi thought Lauren still wasn't good enough for Bo. But who really cares now? There was too much to look forward to, besides tbose who thought she was and wasn't worthy.

She sighed when she stepped inside. She could smell food and assumed Bo must have gotten take out. Until she walked into the kitchen. There stood the dark haired Succubus pouring salad dressing over a massive salad.

"What do we have here? Lauren asked walking over.

"Well hello Dr. You are just in time for dinner, just like I hoped you would be". Bo cooed taking Lauren into her arms.

"Hi and it smells delicious". Lauren said leaning in for a kiss. When she started to shudder in Bo's arms she pulled back.

"Lauren what's wrong? Bo asked until she saw flashing blue eyes.

"I just haven't fed that way all day. I wanted to wait until I saw you to feed and ask you first before I did it". Lauren smiled shyly.

"For future occasions, you never have to ask for that". Bo smiled gently pulling Lauren back to her. Once their lips met and tongues collided, they both moaned at the taste.

Lauren gripped Bo's shirt and pushed her back against the counter. Bo allowed the movement and then remembered where they were.

"Lauren. I spent good time on this meal. I would hate for it to go to waste". Bo panted as she pulled away.

"Ok. Ok. What are we having? Lauren asked.

"This salad and the food waiting for us in the dining room". Bo smiled picking up the bowl and walked towards it.

Lauren pulled off her lab coat and tossed it on to the nearest chair in the kitchen before she followed Bo. Licking her lips anticipating the food, whatever it is, she sat down in the chair Bo pulled out for her. She smiled at Bo's efforts. They were once again dining by candlelight and the plates had been prepared like they were in a fancy restaurant.

"To answer your question. We are having grilled steaks, baked potato's and a fresh from scratch salad. To your left there is a bottle of wine chilling. Now sit back and relax while I pour". Bo said grabbing the wine bottle.

"Bo. This was very sweet. But you didn't have to do all of this. We could have gone out". Lauren smiled accepting a glass of wine.

"No. I did have to do this. You deserve it and we can go out any time that we want. I just wanted to spend a quiet night at home with you. The world has had enough of your genius for one day Doctor". Bo smiled toasting Lauren.

Lauren nodded and grabbed her fork and knife. Once she cut into her steak, she was shocked at how moist it was. Bo rarely cooked so this was indeed a surprise.

"Mmm. Bo this is really, really good". Lauren moaned as she took a bite of her steak and baked potato's that Bo had garnished with the works.

Bo jerked at the sound of Lauren moaning and had to contain her Succubus long enough to eat. The ladies made small talk. They talked about Lauren's day and Bo's talk with Kenzi. They felt better than they had in a long time. Lauren was happy to be back at work, and Bo was happy to see it. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do, but it had to be something so that they would have lots of nights like this, alone.

Once the ladies had finished, they stacked their respective dishes and took them into the kitchen. While Lauren rinsed them off, Bo was loading the dishwasher.

Lauren dried her hands off and went into the dining room again to turn the stereo on. Bo started the dishwasher and joined her.

"Would you like to dance? Lauren asked extending her hand out.

"I would love to". Bo said pulling Lauren into her. They slow danced saying nothing at all. Lauren had tuned the stereo to a classical station and they swayed to the music.

Bo closed her eyes. Even living in this massive house, the only place she ever felt like was home, was where she was, in Lauren's arms. For every breath she took, she opened her mouth to release it. So close. She was so close to losing moments like this. Nights like this. If the Doctor did leave her, she would likely go raging mad. Mad at herself for allowing it to get that far. Mad at the thought of someone's body, or lips pressed against Lauren's. No this body belongs to her. Those lips belong on hers. This woman belongs in her arms and in her bed.

"Ohhhhh. I picked up dessert too". Bo cooed as she pulled back.

"Well good because I am still starving". Lauren smiled softly.

"You can have the whole cake then. I know you love those". Bo said pulling Lauren gently towards the kitchen. She swallowed hard when Lauren started pulling her into the opposite direction.

"Not that kind of hunger". Lauren moaned gently.

"I forgot what room we broke in last". Bo said pulling Lauren towards the stairs.

"Who said we need a bedroom". Lauren said with her eyes flashing blue.

Bo was shocked when the Doctor picked her up and carried her into the living room. Sitting the Succubus on the couch, Lauren stood up and backed away. Clapping her hands they were suddenly both naked.

"I loved that outfit". Bo feigned pouted.

"I will get you another one". Lauren smiled as she walked back to Bo.

Lifting Bo's chin, the Doctor kissed her with everything she had as Bo grabbed on to long blonde locks. Dropping down on her knees, Lauren stopped the kiss and traced down Bo's chin, and neck. She kissed in between Bo's breasts before taking one into her mouth. Using her powers, she stretched out Bo's arms and the Succubus couldn't move them but she didn't really care either. Lauren trailed her hands down Bo's sides, as she continued licking Bo's nipple.

Bo moaned with every touch of Lauren's tongue on her body. She shuddered when Lauren stopped. Her breasts were already missing the warmth of her lady's tongue. Lauren stood up and pulled the bear skinned rug over to couch after she moved the coffee table out of the way.

Stretching her legs under the couch, she grabbed Bo's hips and pulled her to her waiting mouth. As soon as her tongue licked Bo's clit, the Succubus flooded her mouth and didn't stop. Bo let her head fall back against the couch as Lauren took her over and over again. The Doctor took in every moment. Her Succubus wanted so much more, and she was about to take whatever Bo had left after her tenth orgasm.

Bo collapsed on the couch, and Lauren licked her dry and gently pulled her legs out from under the couch. She smiled picking the Succubus up again and carried her into one of the bathrooms.

Sitting Bo on a chair, she used her powers and in an instant they had a hot bubble bath. Bo was still conscious enough to know where they were and allowed Lauren to pick her up again, under the condition that Lauren was to get in last.

Both women sighed when Lauren's back touched Bo's breasts.

"Thank you". Bo cooed into Lauren's ear as she pulled her closer.

"The pleasure was all mine. Once we finally hit the bed. It will be your turn". Lauren said kissing Bo's knuckle.

"In that case. Lets get you cleaned up Doctor". Bo smiled grabbing a loofah.

 _ **Kenzi**_

After Bo left, Kenzi thought a lot about what she wanted to do. She heard everything Bo said and didn't say. They had it made, sort of. They had a good PI business going and things were somewhat normal.

Well as normal as they could be since Dyson, Bo and Tamsin rescued her from Inari's cave. Where was Lauren? Why hadn't she come with them? Probably because she doesn't care about people as much as Bo thinks she does. The only time she ever saw her take care of any of them was when Hale had been attacked or when Kenzi was injured when Bo went off to fight the Garuda. Other than that? Nothing. Nothing but trying to keep Bo to herself.

The dark haired girl could have sworn Lauren knew she was Fae all along, but hid behind her lab coats and microscopes. Did Bo even check that out? How sure was she that Lauren didn't know? How sure was she that Lauren hadn't conspired with Trick knowing the Fae was likely the reason for Nadia being in a coma for five years? It all seemed too neat and clean for Kenzi's taste.

Lauren mentioned to her once about wanting to be the only human in Bo's life. That wasn't exactly true. She didn't want Lauren there. She didn't trust her and sure enough Lauren's presence brought the Ash to their door at a time when Bo wasn't there. Fake. All of this shit had to be planned out years ago.

And the worst thing was, she met Bo first. She met her before Dyson. She met her before Trick. Now here she was alone with neither of them on her side or in her corner. That's where she felt like Bo had just sent her. To timeout. Like a petulant child. They were family, but Bo is not her mother. She is supposed to be her friend to the end. But Kenzi was starting to feel like she had reached her end. The end of her patience with the Succubus. She wasn't listening to anything she had to say. Taking any of her advice. Although anything she said now would sound like a threat.

Lauren had the nerve to show up too. Nobody asked her to come and it certainly wasn't for Bo's benefit or hers. She was a master at getting somewhere to sleep, even in the lowliest of places. Soup and sandwiches sounded like 3 hots and a cot to Kenzi.

Tired of the smell of the room, she walked outside to get some air. It wasn't her normal hood, but she felt safe enough to do so.

It was a nice night out. Except the air had a bite of cool to it. The streets were busy and the street lights were bright. She looked around frantically when the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up.

"Who's the creeper? Kenzi asked out loud.

"I know all about you Mackenzie". A male voice said.

"Oh. You were at Bo and Lauren's house. You are her brother right? Did she send you here? Kenzi asked angrily.

"No. She doesn't even know I'm here. But I know where you are and where you are going". Stephen replied.

"You don't know anything about me". Kenzi laughed as she stood with her back against the building.

"I know you hate my sister. I know you probably even hate Bo right now. I know you are plotting to start trouble between them. I know you want a bottle of Vodka so bad, you could almost steal it". Stephen rambled off.

"If you know all of this, then why are you here? Kenzi asked. She wished she had Geraldine right about now.

"Because I wanted to see if you are as bad as your future says you are. If I could see into the past, I am sure, I wouldn't be shocked. Not from all of the stories Aife has told me about you". Stephen said.

"I love to party and I am loyal to my friends. My real friends. If you haven't heard, I am Bo's claimed human. So there is nothing you can do to me". Kenzi said.

"I won't have to do anything to you. Lauren has always been a kind soul. Quick to help out anyone but if you screw with Bo or her again, I am not sure how much Bo's claim on you will mean anymore. I have seen the way she looks at Bo and I have seen their future. Whether you want to be a part of that, is all up to you. But I will say this. I love my sister and I will always protect her. This is your warning to stand down from your plan before somebody is seriously hurt. Even if it is only your feelings". Stephen said.

Kenzi stood shocked. The man was there one minute and gone the next. She still saw his soliloquy as he walked towards what she assumed was his car. She didn't feel threatened but was curious about what he saw in her future that could put an even bigger wall between all of them. He was a male version of Lauren. Only taller with dark hair. Stunned by his out of the blue appearance and disappearance, she nearly ran back into the building and locked the door to her room. She wished she did have some liquor now. Otherwise she would be up all night questioning what he told her.

 _ **Later that night.**_

Bo was panting as her head was resting on Lauren's stomach. It would be embarrassing if someone ever heard how the good Doctor gave her all she could take and then a lot more. Even her Succubus was too tired to take over so that Bo could rest.

"Bo? Lauren said gently rubbing Bo's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just...I just didn't think you had all of that in there". Bo blushed.

"We can go again". Lauren cooed.

"No. No. If we go again right now, I might be the one that needs an energy drink". Bo laughed with what little energy she had.

Bo sighed and rested her head again as Lauren stroked her long hair down her back. The Succubus closed her eyes remembering what just happened.

They had bathed and dried off. Bo was the one that carried Lauren this time to the last of the guest rooms. Bo hadn't been sure what rooms that hadn't been in yet. But Lauren had kept mental notes.

She carried Lauren to the massive poster bed and told her to stand up. Once the Doctor did as instructed Bo gently tied her hands and feet, leaving her in an X position. Once she was sure Lauren couldn't break loose, she walked around and climbed on to the bed. She laughed thinking how Lauren was so powerful that she fixed it so that Bo could not touch her at all earlier. Turnabout is fair play.

Teasing Lauren's back and legs, Bo dragged her fingers ghostlike down Lauren's body. Hearing the Doctor moan was almost too much for Bo's patience but she needed to be patient. Lauren teased her and she wanted to get even.

Taking her tongue she traced down Lauren's back until she reached her thighs and the Succubus in her, had lost her patience.

Licking her lips, she climbed under Lauren. Finally facing the Doctor while sitting under her at the same time, she grabbed her ass. With one wink, she took her first lick. The act drew a loud moan from Lauren and Bo pulled back.

"We shall see how you feel about not being able to touch me". Bo smiled and licked the Doctor again.

"I...I'm not complaining". Lauren moaned as she bit her lip and closed her eyes. Bo's aura was almost as bright as a fresh light bulb.

"Mmmmhmm". Bo moaned as she readjusted her position.

Lauren took some deep breaths. She was going to need all of her strength for where Bo was now. She was practically sitting on her face as Bo clamped her entire mouth around her.

Making a popping sound, Bo pulled back. Looking up at Lauren again, she inserted two fingers. Moving them in the form of scissors, she pushed her tongue in between them and inside. She repeated the motion almost driving Lauren to her eleventh orgasm to try and beat Lauren's delicious assault on her earlier. But Lauren had bowed her head after her 10th release. Bo fell on her back and showed the Doctor her glistening face as she licked her fingers clean and then used them to wipe her face off and licked them again. When she was done, she crawled out from under the Doctor and stood up to relieve her of her restraints.

When Lauren collapsed on the bed, Bo collapsed on top of her, leaving them where they were now.

"We could take another bath". Lauren laughed.

"No. No. I would probably fall asleep. You have wipes in here, somewhere, that I am sure of". Bo smiled rifling through the nearest nightstand and sure enough, she found some wipes to wipe her hands and face dry enough to sleep. Bo crawled up and pulled Lauren on her as they were both content to sleep in that room.

 _ **Aife**_

The next morning, Aife had gone to check on the status of her castle the to try and give them one last chance to not let her down. When they still weren't finished. She pulled out her phone to call Lauren. She wondered why she hadn't done so before. What's the use of knowing a witch if you don't know how to ask a favor or two?

Bo and Lauren had changed positions and Lauren was spooning Bo. The Doctor groaned when she heard her phone ring from the other room. Bo shook at the sound and crawled out of bed, deliciously naked, to retrieve it.

"It's mom". Bo said in a raspy voice.

"Sorry". Lauren whispered.

"No it is ok. Take the call. I will go down and get us some coffee". Bo said softly tightening the strings on her Kimono.

Lauren cleared her voice and answered the phone. "Good morning Aife".

"Sorry Lauren. I know it's early but this bullshit construction company has worn out their welcome and my patience. I was wondering if you could help me with a little project". Aife asked shyly. It was embarrassing to ask, but she was seriously tired of looking at a castle that never looked like it was ever going to be finished.

"Its ok, and what kind of favor? Lauren asked taking a cup from Bo. The Succubus brought some croissants too and Lauren nodded her appreciation.

"I know you can move stuff or bring it out of nowhere. So can you finish my castle for me? I just need it completed and then I can handle the furnishing on my own". Aife said.

"Done". Lauren said snapping her fingers.

"Holy shit woman. You are damn good". Aife laughed as she saw the building finally completed and to her specifications too.

"Do you want me to furnish it too? Lauren offered.

"No. No. I am sure Isabeau is all pissed off at me for calling this early. So thank you and I will let you go". Aife smiled widely.

"You're welcome. Let us know if you need anything else". Lauren said softly.

"No. Go enjoy my daughter, if you haven't already". Aife laughed.

Aife hung up the phone and turned to the Fae construction workers. "Clean your bitch ass trucks out, we are going furniture shopping".

"That is not in our contracts ma'am". Martin the Foreman said.

"My foot in your ass will be in your contract if you don't do as I say and right now". Aife said flashing her blue eyes.

"Yes ma'am. Right away". Martin said as he pointed around telling his men where to put what as they cleaned out their semi trucks. They had to have big trucks like that for the size of the castle Aife wanted built.

 _ **Bo and Lauren.**_

"What did mom want? Bo asked caressing Lauren's legs.

"She just wanted to finish her castle, so I helped her". Lauren said sitting her cup on the nightstand.

"And what do you want? Bo asked gently.

"You. Again and again". Lauren laughed pinning the Succubus down.

 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **Albert and Stephen discuss Kenzi.**_

 _ **Feeling like a kept woman, Bo wants a new job.**_

 _ **Kenzi tries to cash in on a favor from Hale.**_

 _ **Lauren sets a new work schedule.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Kenzi**_

Kenzi had slept on the couch, when she could sleep. She had been up most of the night wondering if the house was secure enough for her to sleep. Stephen had left her wired, and a bit scared. What did her future hold and why wouldn't he just tell her?

That was a skill she needed to try and understand. It could prevent her from doing whatever it was. She thought about Bo and Lauren. He would surely tell them or at least warn the Doctor. Perhaps she needed to warn Bo. He could have threatened her and she missed it, eyeing his looks. She wasn't into women but he looked like a delicious version of Lauren.

She wouldn't pursue him though. Not after imagining boring dinner parties with him and his sister. She was a partier. A live life to the fullest girl. Now with Lauren being a Fee, she was the only human left in the group. The only one with everything to lose. She often wondered when the cruelty of the Fae world would seep into Lauren and turn her evil.

She stood up to look out the window for just a few minutes. It looked nice out but seeing a man nearly bundled up in a blanket, walking down the street, she knew it was cold too. It was quiet though. But her mind wasn't.

She wanted to know what Stephen saw. She wished Trick was still alive so she could ask him about what other kinds of Fae were in the colony with powers like that. He was the only one besides Lauren who knew the Fae dictionary from A-Z. With any luck, Stephen would tell Bo and Lauren what he knew, then Bo would surely come for Kenzi. One way or another.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo had finished cleaning up after Lauren had left for work. She would never openly admit it to anyone that the Doctor had worn her out. A smile grew across her face as she took a seat on the couch holding a giant cup of coffee.

Shaking off thoughts of what happened the last time, she was sitting there, she set her cup on the table and reached for her laptop. As it powered up, she sighed. What did she want to do? She didn't want to sit around this giant mansion all day waiting for Lauren to return. She didn't like feeling like a kept woman. Their new neighbors that had stopped by with house warming gifts, seemed to like being kept. But not Bo. She couldn't see herself ever doing the usual, mopping, sweeping and cleaning like they had described to her, and all day long.

She popped her lips trying to think of something that she was good at. She was obviously good at helping people, but wanted something that would bring in money. She honestly knew that it wouldn't be money like Lauren was making, but she wanted it to be at least be half or close to her salary.

Her phone started to ring and she picked it up to answer it. "Good morning Mom".

"What's up? Aife asked.

"Nothing. I just finished cleaning the house and am sitting here thinking of a new career". Bo said softly flipping through a newspaper.

"I will never understand why a Succubus wants to work, but ok". Aife laughed.

"Lauren works". Bo said quietly.

"But she's also a Doctor. She can't help herself". Aife laughed again.

"I don't want to sit around the house or run errands all day while she's actually working". Bo sighed hard.

"Has she told you that you need to work? Aife asked seriously.

"No. I haven't told her about this. She would likely tell me what you are, that I don't have to work. I won't be like that. I have never been like that. Lauren and I are building our future and I don't want to be sitting around years from now seeing everything that she provided if I haven't provided anything". Bo explained.

"I am proud of you baby and I actually just thought of something that might interest you". Aife said softly.

"What's that? Bo asked.

"Stephen is not that much older than you are, start up a business with him". Aife suggested.

Bo looked up and pondered the thought for a few seconds and shook her head. "No that would still feel like I'm living off of Lauren".

"Then put an ad out saying you are looking for a partner, unless you want to work with Kenzi again". Aife laughed. She wouldn't trust Kenzi to wash her ass in a nursing home.

"The ad thing sounds like a good idea, but no I don't want to work with Kenzi again. We are not as close as we used to be and she struggles with Lauren in my life". Bo said honestly.

"Isabeau you have the powers and the contacts to be anything that you want to be. Maybe you should talk this over with Lauren tonight. She might have some ideas so you won't have to sit there thinking you need to decide right now". Aife smiled softly.

"I just want something during the day. I don't want a job that could pull me away from her at the wrong time of night or day". Bo confessed.

"You really should think of working with Stephen, given his foresight abilities, but I won't push". Aife laughed.

"Is there something you wanted mom? Bo asked ready to change the subject. Her mind was hitting the brick wall of ideas.

"I was just checking on you and seeing if you wanted a tour of my castle". Aife laughed.

"Is it finished? Bo asked.

"Yes. I found all the furniture, appliances and curtains that I wanted. The rest Lauren did yesterday". Aife laughed.

Bo blew out a long breath. She could use some fresh air and sitting here was getting her nowhere. "Ok I will be over. Where is it again? She asked.

"I will text you the address or I can send someone to get you". Aife offered.

"No I will drive myself. Just text me the address". Bo said grabbing her boots from under the table.

Bo pulled on her boots after Aife hung up and grabbed her jacket and car keys. She smiled at how normal and domestic she was being. She had nowhere to be, and didn't have to worry about a current threat. Their life is great.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren pulled her phone out to make sure she hadn't missed any calls, and she hadn't. She did receive a loving text from Bo and smiled as she walked behind her desk to sit down.

The clinic had been busier than usual all morning. A few car wrecks and domestic violence cases. She waited for the Police to arrive before she left those patients. One lady had two broken legs. Lauren felt so sorry for her, but wasn't going to risk her powers being exposed trying to heal her. Nobody, man or woman should have to suffer such abuse, especially when the occasion didn't call for it. Like one of the victims described to Lauren privately.

She quickly ate her lunch and rushed out for the next rush. She lived for this. It was fun. Rewarding and gave her the rush she craved in a job like this. Every situation was different and for as long as she had been a Doctor, even she was coming up with new treatment plans.

Just when she thought the rush had fizzled out, twenty more patients rushed in to be treated. She changed scrubs and rushed to them.

 **Albert and Stephen**

"Good morning Grandfather". Stephen smiled softly.

"Stephen my boy, it is so good to see you". Albert laughed shaking his hand.

"I was just stopping in to see how you were getting along". Stephen replied. His grandfather didn't look a day older at all.

"I'm doing fine son. What can I help you with? Albert asked motioning for him to sit.

"I went to see Kenzi last night and I have to say, I do not trust that girl. I know she can't personally harm us physically but she could hurt Lauren emotionally". Stephen said.

"What did you see? Albert asked suddenly.

"She's just not a good person when it comes to my sister. I am shocked that Bo could love Lauren with a friend like that". Stephen said taking a beer from his grandfather.

"I am assuming there is something big coming in their futures. It is not only for my ears, but Lauren's too". Albert said sternly.

"I just don't know if I should tell her. On one hand it's a great moment until it turned awful". Stephen admitted.

"Did you tell Kenzi what you saw? Albert asked.

"No. I would never tell her anything like this. I did warn her that it was up to her if things turned out like I saw them. We could change the future right now, but I doubt she will want to change hers. She seems more devoted to Bo's life than getting one of her own". Stephen answered.

"Then we need to meet with Lauren and Bo". Albert said.

"Do you think that is wise? I am still not so sold on Bo yet either". Stephen said.

"Stephen". Albert sighed.

"I know. I know she loves her. But this Kenzi person seems just as important. I was there for Lauren when nobody else was. Not even mother and father. I will protect every part of my sister.

"I don't know much about the Fae yet Grandfather but they are both Succubus. ". Stephen sighed angrily.

"We need to see them and soon". Albert said finishing off his beer.

Stephen nodded and for the rest of the afternoon, they made small talk. Plans to get them a real house to live in. Stephen wanted to get to know his grandfather again. Learn from him. He was still coming to terms with his powers, and could tell Albert had quickly adopted to his.

 _ **Bo and Aife.**_

Bo had arrived and toured Aife's castle. She was impressed with the details Lauren thought of. She was also happy that her mother and Lauren were getting along so well. She looked at her watch and knew Lauren would be getting off work soon and wanted to be home when she walked in the door.

I'm going home". Bo said suddenly.

"You just got here". Aife laughed.

"Mom it has been six hours. I have seen everything short of your favorite underwear and I want to be home when Lauren gets there". Bo said.

"I was kidding sweetie". Aife laughed again waving Bo out.

"I'm sorry mom. I will come back and stay longer but tonight. Tonight feels like I need to be home with Lauren". Bo confessed shyly.

"That's your Succubus. If you trust something is off, never ignore it. I am coming with you since she's worried too". Aife said grabbing her jacket off of the nearest table.

Bo nodded and followed her mother out. Once Aife jumped into her car, she pulled out of the driveway and headed home.

The women arrived at Bo and Lauren's in a matter of minutes. Bo slowly climbed out of her car when she noticed Stephen and Albert sitting on the stairs.

"What happened? Aife asked, reaching them first.

"We just came to talk to Lauren and Bo, since they weren't home yet, we waited". Albert replied as he stood to hug his old friend.

"It's bad isn't it? Bo asked worriedly. She was reading their auras and did not like what she was seeing.

"Bo?! Lauren said from behind the Succubus.

"Lauren! Bo smiled as she turned to greet her.

Albert and Stephen looked at each other and still agreed they needed to talk to the women.

"Why don't we go inside". Bo said walking up the stairs with Lauren.

The five walked in as Bo closed the door behind Stephen. His aura was still off, and it worried her a bit.

"What's this? Lauren asked noticing all of the newspaper that was sprawled out on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I will clean that up, I was reading the paper and rushed out without straightening them up". Bo said. She had to get adjusted to her neat freak girlfriend. Which she found highly adorable.

"It is fine Bo, I was just wondering". Lauren said stacking the papers into a neat pile.

"So what did you want to see us about? Bo asked curiously.

Lauren gestured for everyone to sit down. Aife took the cushion nearest the Doctor, and Bo sat on the other side of Lauren. Stephen and Albert took the chairs facing the long couch.

Bo and Lauren looked back and forth from Stephen to Albert waiting for one of them to start talking. Their auras were nearly blinding both women.

"Stephen". Albert said softly.

"I don't know much about the Fae yet Bo, and I am not sure how you are going to take what I am about to tell you. But since it will hurt my sister the most, I think you should know. All of you". Stephen said.

"Hurt her how? Bo growled.

"I have been wondering why your friend Kenzi has been making me feel weird. So I finally decided to tap into my foresight abilities. What I saw was not pretty and it will be very painful, should it ever come to be. I am only telling you this now so that there won't be any hard feelings, should it see the light of day. I really hope it will not". Stephen replied.

"Can you get to the point?! Bo snapped.

"One night you will be at work Bo, and your wife is going to need you. She will need you in the worst way. Lauren will have gone into labor and you will be halfway across the colony working. Kenzi will have stopped by and tries to rush Lauren to the hospital in her car. What Lauren would soon learn is that your friend will have tied one on for breakfast, run a red light tossing my sister outside of the car and into incoming traffic. The driver in the other lane will stop, but not before Lauren had suffered life threatening injuries". Stephen explained.

"Lauren is a Succubus, she can heal herself". Aife said.

"But that's not what you are worried about is it? Bo asked worriedly taking Lauren's hand.

"A baby can't self heal. You are talking about our baby aren't you? Lauren asked her brother.

"Yes and I am so sorry. That's why I'm telling you now, so we can try to prevent it". Stephen said.

"Coud you be wrong about this? Bo asked.

"He wouldn't say anything if he wasn't sure Bo". Lauren said softly

"I would never use my powers to hurt my sister. Kenzi will cause you to lose your baby. Now this can be prevented. But who's going to stop her or tell her? Stephen asked.

"I will tell that little bitch! Aife snapped getting to her feet.

"No mom! I'll do it! Bo snapped as she jumped to prevent Aife from storming out.

"I'm sorry Lauren. I wanted you guys to know". Stephen said.

Lauren nodded.

"I want to be alone with Lauren". Bo said and watched as the other three started to leave the room. Bo didn't turn back to Lauren until she saw them close the door to the den.

"Lauren I need you to stay here ok? I will ask the others to stay with you while I go and talk to Kenzi. I won't ask you not to worry because I know you already will. I will fix this. You have my word". Bo said as tears flooded her face.

"Bo it's my baby too". Lauren cried.

"Kenzi is my friend. I have to talk to her. I will not let her kill our baby". Bo said gently kissing Lauren all over her face.

"I love you". Lauren whispered.

"I love you too Lauren. So much. I will be back as soon as I can". Bo said.

"Please hurry Bo. I don't want to be alone with this for too long". Lauren said with her resting on Bo's shoulder.

"Mom! Bo screamed and heard hard steps coming towards them.

"What is it?! Aife screamed.

"I want you to stay with Lauren. Stephen and Albert, I'd like it if you stayed too". Bo said seriously.

"Oh I am not leaving my sister right now". Stephen snapped.

"You said Lauren is going to be my wife right? Bo asked.

"Yes that's right". Stephen answered.

"Fae never divorce. I am not going anywhere but to talk to Kenzi. I will be back as soon as I can. Thank you for coming to tell us in person. I love Lauren and will always protect her and our kids with my life". Bo replied.

"Please hurry Bo". Lauren said softly.

"I'm out of here. The sooner I go, the sooner I can come back". Bo nodded towards Aife to come and sit with Lauren.

"Hurry back". Albert said and nodded himself.

Lauren watched Bo walk out the door, and swallowed hard. "That is not going to be easy".

"Oh yes it will. If Isabeau can't make her see the light, I will". Aife snapped gently. She kicked off her heels and sat on the couch next to Lauren again, as Stephen and Albert returned to their original seats.

"I am going to change my work hours. I can work an earlier shift". Lauren said quietly.

"You don't have to do that Lauren". Stephen said.

"He's right you don't. Besides I personally know that Isabeau is trying to find a new career so that she will be here when you come home". Aife said softly.

"Bo wants to do that? Lauren asked in shock.

"She does. That's why there was so much newspaper everywhere. We have your back Lauren. She won't hurt you or mh grandchild". Aife said rubbing Lauren's shoulder for a few seconds.

"Bo...". Lauren sighed as she buried her head in her hands.

"Will be back". Aife replied.

Lauren nodded but knew better. Kenzi still meant a lot to Bo beneath all of the bullshit and anger. But how much of that would really matter once she told Kenzi what Stephen saw? She has never liked the Doctor to the point of ever putting her first, but this would be Bo's baby too.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi had tried every Fae contact she had left trying to track down Hale. Nobody had seen the Siren or had ignored her calls. With everyone pretty much having caller ID, she was sure they were ignoring her on purpose.

She tried the police department and learned he had checked in recently but that was all that they heard from him. She rolled her eyes when she thought of someone else and grabbed the phone to make a call.

"Who is this? The woman on the other end answered.

"It is Kenzi...Look I know we haven't ever been the best of friends, but I was really trying to find Hale, it is important". Kenzi sighed.

"Are you dying right now? Val asked.

"No". Kenzi said.

"Then it's not that important". Val laughed bitterly.

"Hale owes me one last favor. I was only calling him to cash it in". Kenzi spat quickly before the woman hung up on her.

"Hale is not coming back there. Besides if he owed you a favor, you would have cashed it in before he left". Val said coldly.

"Would you just have him call me when you hear from him? This is the number that I can be reached at". Kenzi said.

"Fine. But only as a courtesy to Hale and I can't guarantee anything". Val said hanging up. Kenzi worked her last nerve. She didn't have a soft touch for her like the rest of them.

Kenzi pumped her fist. At least she had something to look forward to. Hale would get her out of this building and into something bettter. He always said his family didn't always approve of his choices and he would soon tire of them.

She sighed when she heard a knock at the door. Sh was relieved to see it was Bo through the peephole.

"Bo...". Kenzi started and found herself planted against the wall.

"Bo...you're hurting me". Kenzi gasped.

"I'm not Bo. I have seen your aura around Lauren and it's not very kind. But I will be kind, this time, and say if you ever hurt Lauren in any way, I won't give a damn about Bo's pathetic ass claim on you, I will kill you". The Succubus snapped.

"Bo? Bo what the hell was that about? Kenzi cried gasping for air after the Succubus dropped her on the floor.

"We need to talk Kenzi". Bo said seriously. The room was still vibrating from the Succubus voice.

"Well that was no way to start a conversation". Kenzi said.

"I promised Lauren that I wouldn't be gone very long and that is one promise that I will damn well keep". Bo said seriously.

"Have you become so whipped that you can't spend an hour away from her? Kenzi asked still holding her neck.

Bo shrugged what Kenzi said off to spare herself a little time. "Stephen came to see us, and told us of a premonition he had".

"The Fae world needs to slow down and let mama catch up. First Lauren was a human and turns out she's Fae. A Fae with a hot ass brother and sweet old man for a grandfather. Now you are telling me this coin machine Fae family can really see the future? Kenzi snapped.

"I believe him and you should too because it involves Lauren and our family". Bo replied. She never stepped towards Kenzi or backed away from her current spot.

"What? Will I be some kind of fucked up baby-sitter? Kenzi snapped again.

"You will be driving drunk when you kill our baby". Bo said.

"You don't even have a baby yet". Kenzi said seriously.

"Kenzi like I said I promised Lauren I wouldn't be long because we were all told the same thing I am about to tell you. You will be driving drunk with Lauren in the car when you run a red light, ejecting Lauren from your car. She will be in labor at the time and her injuries will be so severe that our baby will die". Bo said tearfully but kept her composure. If she slouched she wouldn't get back to Lauren like she promised.

"Bo...I would never hurt your baby". Kenzi said.

"Hmm you didn't say Lauren too. Fuck it, I've stayed too long. Stay away from Lauren". Bo said as she stormed out, violently slamming the door behind her.

Kenzi jumped and stood still. She was afraid the Succubus had surfaced again from the tone in Bo's voice. Bo has just told her that they were going to conceive a baby, lost it, and she fucked up not caring about Lauren. Shaking her head, she plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes. Tomorrow had to be better than this day was.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Lauren stays at home with Bo.**_

 _ **Aife, Stephen and Albert take turns talking to Kenzi.**_

 _ **Bo buys a house close to them for Stephen and Albert.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Bo and Lauren**

Bo had been awake for hours. Staring down and up at the ceiling. Lauren had her pinned to their bed, so she wasn't going to complain at all. They had been in the same position for hours. Ever since Lauren's last nightmare.

Bo didn't know what to do, other than to allow Lauren to grip her body as tight as she could, and was at the moment. The Succubus had been wondering what the trouble was since Lauren hadn't actually woken up yet. She just clung to Bo as close as she could get to her. Bo smiled at first thinking Lauren was dreaming of them, but stopped smiling when she saw Lauren's face. Horror.

When Bo had returned from seeing Kenzi, they all ate a big dinner and all retired for the night. Bo and Lauren didn't even get into their bed until after they had bathed together. Aife, Stephen and Albert had each picked a room and left them in the hall.

It was Bo's idea to treat Lauren to a relaxing bubble bath. She had rarely seen the Doctor so rattled. But who wasn't rattled after Stephen's premonition. First they were going to be parents. Second they were going to be grieving parents. Bo tensed at the thought. If she started to cry again, it would wake Lauren up, and that is the last thing she wanted to do.

Bo wasn't the Doctor in the relationship Lauren is. Lauren was a human as far as she knew for most of her life. Lauren had lost many patients along the way. But to lose their baby, would be like her losing yet another one. Only this one would be hers. Literally.

Bo had begged Stephen to look again. To make sure what he saw was true. Once he did try, he looked almost drained. Which led Albert to suggest that they all get some sleep. Sleep.

Once Bo and Lauren were in the tub, Bo took a towel to her face to hide her own tears. She was sitting in front of Lauren so all the Doctor knew was that she was washing her face. Lauren had been so strong for so long, that Bo needed to be ready when it hit the Doctor. It did. Once Bo cleaned the both of them, she carried a sobbing Lauren to bed. As soon as Bo climbed into bed, Lauren grabbed her and pulled her close. Bo kissed the Doctor on her forehead and repeatedly told her that she loved her and that everything was going to be ok.

Present Bo jumped internally realizing that Stephen's prediction didn't have to come true. She didn't have to hold out hope that Kenzi would change. This was her future too. All she had to do was make sure that Lauren was protected at all times. That somebody would be near her at all times. Lauren is a powerful Fae, but she had never had a Fae baby before. If she couldn't drive herself due to the pain, it certainly wouldn't be Kenzi. Not if Bo had anything to say about it.

She closed her eyes as she felt Lauren pulling her again. Opening them, she felt them turn blue. Her Succubus was stirring. She was angry. Angry that Lauren was worrying so much that she wasn't getting a good nights sleep. She was angry that her love was hurting and she couldn't fix it.

That was over. They were going to fix everything. Be more than Lauren ever thought Bo could be. Bo reached down and gently pulled Lauren completely on top of her, and waited for the Doctor to settle in again. If she couldn't pulse her, maybe her body heat would have the same affect.

With her free hand, Bo pulled up houses for sale on her phone. She smiled when she heard Lauren start to snore. At least she was actually resting now. Bo bit her lip to keep from kissing Lauren on every inch of her body and focused on the ads she was looking at.

Her eyes perked up when she found a sizable house close to them. She would be buying it too. As soon as they officially got out of bed. But first she wanted to run the idea by Lauren. She had a little money saved up and this was as good a reason as any to spend it on. The men would probably protest and want to pitch in too.

This was the first step in Bo's new commitment to Lauren. Come what may, she would be the woman Lauren always thought she was. She browsed through the pictures of the house and smiled. Once she was satisfied that was the one she wanted, she set her phone down on the nightstand and wrapped her arms around Lauren until she too fell asleep.

 _ **Stephen and Albert.**_

The men had picked rooms on the other end of the mansion, so it was easy for them to sneak out of their rooms and downstairs to talk.

"Stephen my boy. It doesn't look like you've slept at all". Albert said.

"I'm sorry Grandfather. I just can't get what I saw off of my mind". Stephen said.

"Was it a true premonition? Albert asked handing his grandson a cup of coffee.

"I have gone over it and over it. I didn't see anything different. Other than another victim in the road". Stephen sighed into his cup.

"Then relax son. Grandfather had a premonition too. Nothing will come of what you saw". Albert smiled gently sipping his coffee.

"What are you planning to do? Stephen asked.

"I am going to wait for Aife and, then we are going to see this Kenzi. Talk to her. Then the rest will be up to us". Albert said.

"We don't have to wait for Aife. I know where she is". Stephen said setting his cup in the sink.

"Then let me at least leave a note for them. Then we can go". Albert said pulling a piece of paper off of the notepad on the counter. The men washed their cups out and left.

 _ **Aife**_

Aife was up most of the night worried about Stephen's premonition until it pissed her off enough to sleep. This wasn't just about Lauren. It was about Bo. All of them. Aife the grandmother. Albert a great-grandfather. Stephen an uncle.

No. She went to bed and got up early and showered. Staring out the window she thought of what it would be like to be a grandmother. She smiled thinking it would likely be like having Bo again. Only this part of Bo wouldn't have to be hidden among humans for protection.

She smiled again at the thought of Bo raising her own Succubus. But nobody really knew when they would conceive only that they would. Stephen didn't want to spoil that moment, but did want to prevent the miscarriage.

"So we shall". Aife said turning on her heel and walked downstairs. She followed the stale aura to the kitchen and found a note addressed to her on the counter.

"Damn boys. Wait for me". She laughed pocketing the note and grabbed her keys from her pocket

 ** _Kenzi_**

Kenzi was also staring out the window. At two couples walking hand in hand down the street. Smiling and pulling each other closer. She could have had moments like that with Hale, but he had tired of Toronto and her apparently since he was no longer returning her calls like she asked Val to relay to him.

She was getting tired of soup and sandwiches. She had watched the same TV shows, and movies until even she got bored. Her paranoia about the Fae getting word of Stepen's prediction had her on edge. The idea that Bo thought she would ever hurt a child of hers. Well it was insulting. Kenzi would be a great aunt. She would take the baby shopping. Show the child how to pick pockets and break locks with ease.

That's what aunts are for. To do things parents wouldn't do. Her only problem with being an aunt was that Lauren would be the other parent. How bored would that child be around her. Nothing but Science experiment after Science experiment.

If Bo was going to have a baby. It should have been with Dyson. The guy was super strong and loyal. Lauren hadn't always been loyal to Bo. Kenzi was still not convinced that Lauren didn't know she was Fae all along.

She thought back to the day when they went to see her after the compound had been bombed by Aife. Lauren mentioned the Noble Families. Sounds like hers had always been one of them. If she thought of that, why didn't she know she was Fae? Or at least look into it. Run tests on herself like she had been insistent to do to others.

Kenzi groaned. She was getting tired of not hanging out with Bo. Going out for drinks. Talking about Bo's relationship problems and offering the Succubus her expert advice. Maybe it was time to switch up her game. She never lost when it came to these things. Bo would always come around to her side of the story. Kenzi needed some new contacts if she was going to pull this off. She needed evidence. Once she had factual proof that Lauren knew she was Fae all along, the poor, human, and fake Doctor shit would be over. They would be over.

She knew of only two places that held these answers. Either Trick's old lair or the Light Fae compound. She and Bo had been so stealth sneaking in there before. Being alone this time, Kenzi knew she would have no problems doing it again. Bo needed the truth and only Kenzi could get it for her.

 ** _Bo and Lauren_**

Bo was trying her best not to move. Lauren was going to get a good nights sleep, if the dark haired Succubus had any say in it. She flinched every time she felt a piece of Lauren's hair touch her bare skin. It tickled. She smiled as she closed her eyes again.

Lauren's scent. Her aura. Her body. Her warmth. All of it would put her to sleep, if only her Succubus could fall asleep too. It was Bo's fault. Lauren was asleep in the other position until she pulled the Doctor on top of her. The beautifully, naked Doctor. Bo was aroused almost as much as her Succubus, but she pushed those feelings aside for the well-being of Lauren. Yes the Doctor is Fae, but she still looked human. She was still getting used to being Fae, and her body seemed to be getting used to it too.

Bo sighed and finally relaxed again once the Succubus relented knowing her alter ego had made the right decision. Now wasn't the time for making love. It was time for showing love. The same love Lauren had shown them since the day they met. Even though they weren't a couple yet, they knew Lauren was being more than a Doctor. Yes they could play with Lauren's body, tease her. But no. That would have to wait. Until Lauren was ready again. Licking her lips Bo finally, finally closed her eyes to rest and then suddenly they were opened again, and it wasn't her doing it. There was a crackling sound in the room. The mood had changed. Bo's eyes flashed blue at the sight in front of her.

Lauren was standing up in the middle of the room, in all of her glory. Her eyes matched Bo's. For the first time in a long time, Bo had noticed something in Lauren's eyes, they were a mixture of blue and gold.

When Lauren turned, Bo spoke. "Lauren wait!

The Doctor took a few steps forward. The next thing Bo knew Lauren had clothes on. She didn't say a word. She hadn't raised a finger or hand to do it.

"Shit". Bo whispered as she rushed to dress herself. She grabbed whatever was in reach and ran after Lauren as fast as she could run. Bo skipped every other step and stopped as soon as she saw Lauren again.

"Lauren". Bo said gently as she slowly approached her.

"They will not get me. They will not get our baby". Lauren said coolly.

Bo shook her head. She knew what she had to do and hated it. She had to let her Succubus help Lauren's. But this could be dangerous considering Lauren is a witch too. So she relented and allowed the Succubus to take complete control.

"Easy". That's all I ask". Bo said internally and felt the Succubus respond.

The Succubus stepped to Lauren and touched her hand. She immediately felt the warmth. The anger. Offense and defense on the field together. The Succubus slowly walked around to face Lauren and swallowed at what she saw. Lauren's right eye was blue, the left was gold.

"They won't hurt us. I won't let them. I promise Lauren. Just come back to me so we can talk". The Succubus said gently.

Lauren's Succubus wasn't having it and stepped towards the one in front of her. "Move, or I will move you".

The Succubus was a bit turned on by the tone in the Doctor's voice but knew she couldn't give in to that. The threat of Lauren using her powers on her again, nearly spiked her arousal more than anything ever had before.

"Lauren. You already move us. You touched us in a way we have never been touched before. Before Bo knew who I was. Before we knew who you were. You moved us. I could have drained you the day you examined Bo that day in the compound. But I didn't. Because I saw then what I see now. Love. We both loved you then. We both love you now. We are going to change our future, together". The Succubus said gently squeezing Lauren's hand.

When the Doctor moved towards her again, the Succubus tried another approach. "I am not afraid of you. You wouldn't hurt me. You wouldn't hurt a fly. You help people. You love people. Even the ones that never loved you back or appreciated you. That's one of the reasons we both fell for you. You are a good woman. Even in the days of bullshit the Fae put you through. Come back to us Lauren. We will fix it. All of it".

Lauren lunged forward and grabbed the Succubus by her neck. Bo's Succubus couldn't help when her eyes turned a deeper blue but she would not do what Lauren's Succubus was asking of her.

"Ohh! That's right. We've never officially met yet. I'm Isabeau. I am not going to fight you Lauren, or your Succubus. I would never lay a hand on you like that". The Succubus said gently.

"She has never much liked me. I don't care. But she will not get my baby! Lauren snapped gripping Bo's neck a little harder.

"She's no threat to us Lauren. She never was, and never will be. Come back to me. Come back to Bo". The Succubus said gently rubbing Lauren's cheek. She could have pulsed her, but knew now wasn't the time for that.

Lauren let go and dropped to the floor. The Succubus relented to Bo and dropped down beside the Doctor.

"I know Lauren. I know. You are still getting used to being Fae. So when you get angry, she takes over. I won't let her hurt you. I won't let Kenzi hurt you or us again. I promise". Bo said now holding Lauren in her arms.

Lauren lifted her head and stared directly at Bo. The Succubus almost surfaced again at the sight of the tears falling down Lauren's face.

"Stay here with me today ok? You don't have to go into work today. We can just sit like this if we need to". Bo cried. She couldn't help it. Lauren had always been so strong. She knew she would never break down like this in front of anyone but her.

Lauren curled up in Bo's arms. Bo blinked twice when she noticed they were suddenly naked and in the shower. Lauren washed Bo. Bo washed Lauren and then they were on the couch in the living room. This time Lauren pulled Bo on top of her as they watched tv, or rather the tv was watching them because neither was focused on what was on the screen.

"While you were sleeping last night, I looked up some houses for sale. There is a huge one about a half mile from here. I was thinking I could buy it for Albert and Stephen. That way you have family close if and when you need them". Bo said quietly.

Lauren cleared her throat. "Bo that's really sweet of you. But I am not sure they would want to live close or together".

"They have gone years without seeing each other right? They might enjoy it. Besides they don't look like the hotel suite type". Bo said playing with one of Lauren's fingers.

"We can ask them about it". Lauren said rubbing Bo's back.

"Not today though. Today is yours. Anything that you want to do. Just name it and we will do it, but it has to be something at home". Bo smiled gently.

"I'm fine like this". Lauren replied.

"Are you sure? We haven't eaten yet". Bo giggled.

"Fine". Lauren said waving a hand in the air and the next thing that was heard was pots and pans hitting the stove top.

Bo watched in awe as eggs cracked against each other and fell into the pans. The old coffee that she assumed was Aife's was poured down the sink and a new pot was started. Bacon and pancakes were placed in respective pans.

"That smells delicious". Bo cooed kissing Lauren on the cheek. When minutes passed Bo kissed Lauren again before getting up to make their plates. She wasn't about to allow Lauren to do all of the work. The Doctor deserved to be pampered and Bo was going to pamper her all day long.

 ** _Kenzi_**

Kenzi was ready. She had dressed in all black. She even had on a black hoodie. If she was smart and slow enough, she could slither in. She had already scoped the compound out. Nobody had been there in months. The place was still in shambles, so it was the perfect time to sneak in and see what she could find in the archives or the Ash office. There had to be something left of Lauren's old life. Something the Fae never wanted her to find. Trick was a smart old man. He wouldn't hide anything in his lair that would lead back to him. Not anything this big. She nixed that plan thinking that Aife might be slithering there at the moment.

She held her nose. The compound reeked of dead bodies. But then again it had that scent even when the place was occupied.

"What are you trying to steal now? Aife laughed from behind her.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. That woman had to be a witch too. "I'm not here for you. I'm here on other business..for a client".

"Hmmm let me check on that. Stephen? Aife laughed.

"She doesn't have any clients. She's here about my sister". Stephen growled.

"Wanna try another lie? Aife laughed.

Kenzi shook her head. They would always be around. Always be one or five steps ahead of her. If she didn't open her mouth, perhaps future boy wouldn't know what she was looking for.

"Lauren didn't know she was Fae until she was told. You are wasting your time here. You are wasting your time around my sister too. From what I can see so far, Bo really loves her. They aren't who they used to be. They are and will be better". Stephen smiled mocking Kenzi. The girl looked conniving and green.

"I don't believe you. For all of her nerdness, she had to have known she was Fae. Which means she lied to Bo...again". Kenzi countered.

"Leave us alone gentlemen". Aife said quietly.

Kenzi jumped when she heard one of the men growl as they walked out of the room.

"You know you will never win. You will never hurt my daughter or grandchild. Stephen has gone deeper into what he initially saw. You really should start living your life as you know it right now. Away from my daughter and Lauren". Aife suggested.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Kenzi asked.

"The wreck you are going to cause won't kill Lauren and Bo's baby. It will kill another. You will be tried in human courts and sentenced to so much time in an orange suit, you will have forgotten what the color black looks like". Aife explained.

Kenzi's eyes went wide. "What about Bo and Lauren?

"That's all that matters to you? I told you that you will kill a stranger and you are still harping on Bo's love life? Even I find that cold". Aife said seriously.

"What about Bo and Lauren?! Kenzi said raising her voice just short of a scream.

"That part you will have to find out for yourself and I am going to love every delicious moment of it". Aife laughed and called for Stephen and Albert.

"Lets do this". Stephen said holding the door open for Aife to exit.

Kenzi looked back and forth at Albert and Stephen.

"We are not Bo's family, we are Lauren's. We have no problems getting you out of here or anywhere. As long as you stay your raggedy ass away from my sister, I don't care where you go. But for my sister, I will not kill you. I will just make you wish you were dead if you ever step near her again". Stephen said as both men circled Kenzi.

"My granddaughter saved your life, and all you have been doing is trying to wreck hers, since the day you found out Bo was interested. That stops now. They mated a long time ago. Everyone can see that but you. Everyone saw that but you, the wolf, and the barkeep. Trick is lucky he is dead, because I would have killed him myself had Lauren so much as broken a fingernail under the Light Fae control. But nobody controls Lauren now, but Lauren. So if she ever gives us the word, that she doesn't want you around. Then you will be sent on your merry way. Back to days of eating rodents because you can't find anyone to pickpocket. Back to sleeping in broken down buildings on top of food scraps some homeless person left. Back to the human world where you won't remember the Fae at all. These are not threats. They are a guaranteed promise". Albert explained as Kenzi stood frozen in place. His voice was decibels lower than she had ever heard anyone's before.

"That should be enough boys. Lets get out of this funky place". Aife said from the door. The men nodded and walked towards her.

Kenzi stood where she was until she was sure that they were gone. She let go of the breath she had been sucking in and nearly choked when she did. That was fucked up.

 **Bo and Lauren**

"There it is done". Bo said hanging up her phone.

"Bo. I still think you should have waited to ask them". Lauren sighed.

"Hey if they don't want it, I can always sell it again. I just want you to be able to see your family whenever you want to. Whether you go there or they come here. When you are getting off work and just want to stop by and see them. When they run out of something, we need them, or need us in a hurry. They will be close". Bo explained.

Lauren smiled. She hadn't thought about if her family needed her to be close by. She smiled at the Succubus who was now sitting on the other end of the couch massaging the Doctor's feet.

"Ok but we will still ask them first and not just give it to them. They should have a say in the matter too". Lauren said.

"Ok". Bo smiled.

Lauren smiled back and reluctantly pulled her feet away from Bo's gentle hands.

"Lets throw some meat and veggies on the grill". Lauren said getting up.

"Your wish is my command. I will fire it up while you get whatever it is you want". Bo smiled walking towards the kitchen closet to get the charcoal, lighter fluid and grilling utensils.

Forty minutes later they sat down to eat. Thankfully the weather was perfect so they ate outside on the patio. The wind was cool, but gentle. Bo had no complaints, this was Lauren's day. Lauren's choice to do whatever she wanted them to do together. The house was massive enough that they could think of tons of things to do. Shoot pool. Play cards. Or simply sit and talk. Bo would be fine with that too.

"You want to talk don't you? Lauren asked from across the table.

"I do". Bo said taking her last bite of food.

Lauren snapped her fingers and nothing but their wine glasses were left on the table. Everything else had been rinsed and placed into the dishwasher.

"Well at least allow me to start it". Bo laughed.

"Go ahead. I will finish up out here". Lauren said standing. Within seconds she had a clean towel, soap and hot water at her disposal.

Bo laughed again seeing the sight of it and ran to start the dishwasher. It was later in the day and had grown a bit cooler, so she started a fire too. They both freshened up before joining each other on the massive couch.

"Lauren. I just want to make sure that you're ok". Bo whispered.

"Bo there's nobody here but us, you can talk louder than that". Lauren said taking a sip of wine.

"Lauren". Bo said.

Lauren gently sighed and put her glass on the table. "I'm not sure to tell you the truth. I know I wigged out earlier. I was just hoping I could buy some time until I figure out what exactly happened, on my own. I'm wired like that".

"You don't have to figure it out _alone._ I am here too. We won't lose our baby Lauren. We won't. We are going to change our future and his premonition will never come to fruition". Bo said taking Lauren's hand into hers.

"He said I would be home alone Bo. I have never had a baby. I have seen humans give birth, but never experienced a Fae baby growing inside of me. The contractions will have to be powerful enough to render me powerless". Lauren snapped.

Bo was ready for that outburst. "I will not leave alone once you're pregnant Lauren. We will get through this. All of this".

"Bo...

"No Lauren. I mean it. You're scared of your Succubus. I met her. To tell you the truth, you're even hot like that but nowhere near a monster like mine can be". Bo said.

"Bo you were never a monster". Lauren said picking up her wine glass again.

"Lauren I promise you this. We will spend time getting to know your Succubus and your witch powers. We will see what you can handle and what you can't. I will bring mine out again, if I ever need to, to help you again". Bo said moving closer to the Doctor.

"Bo I know you want to get out there and work. You don't have to do that, I can figure this out on my own". Lauren said.

"No. Nope and nadda. I will not put anything before you. Not again. I am not even sure what I want to do yet. But it sounds like I would be back to working the PI business again. That's what I understand happens. That I will be away on a case. Screw that. You and our family are my only case. Right now and forever". Bo replied.

"I don't know". Lauren said.

"I do. Lets just relax for the rest of the day and night We can train again tomorrow. Go see your grandfather to see what he can tell us about your mother. Whatever it takes to get you used to them". Bo suggested.

Lauren put her glass down again and took Bo into her arms. The Succubus purred once their bodies made contact as she watched the fire burn. The sun had long set. The moon was starting to shine. But nothing in Bo's world looked more beautiful than the woman beneath her.

"Thank you". Lauren whispered.

"No thank you". Bo cooed kissing one of Lauren's knuckles.

TBC

Bo offers the house to Albert and Stephen

Aife tells Bo and Lauren about Kenzi.

Lauren trains with Bo and Stephen.

Lauren's Succubus wants to play.


	36. Chapter 36

_I had been running late. A few emergencies had winded up at my clinic. I was finally home. Finally ready to kick my feet up and to try and unwind until Bo came home. She promised her case wasn't going to take long because Stephen had done most of the work. I never thought those two would wind up working together, but Bo had a knack for investigative work._

 _Stephen had promised her that he wouldn't use his foresight unless it was absolute necessary. Well just when I thought I was about to snack on some pizza rolls, since our baby was seriously craving those, I collapsed on the floor. The pain was unbearable and my phone was on the other side of the room. I couldn't keep my eyes open or use my witch powers long enough to summon it. After a few minutes, I passed out and woke up again. I rolled over and saw my eyes were flashing blue and gold in our ceiling to floor mirror. Knowing my body, I felt a surge of blood flowing the wrong way. This was it. I was either dying or in some kind of freakish labor._

 _My head snapped up when I heard the doorbell. I couldn't scream and I was finally able to crawl a bit. Just get to the door Lewis, I said to myself. Well apparently the person at the door had, had enough and kicked the door in._

 _"Lauren?! Wtf? Why didn't you answer the door? Instead of doing that weird ass, funky Yoga? I heard Kenzi slur. Shit she's drunk. I'm screwed._

 _"I'm..I think I'm in labor Kenzi...". I huffed out._

 _"Oh shit...oh balls. Lets see if I can get you up". Kenzi said._

 _She tried, she really did, but she couldn't help me stand. So I stayed how I was and painfully crawled out the door. "Bo. Get me Bo! I screamed._

 _"I already tried calling Bo about something. She hung up on me saying I was too drunk to comprehend anything she was saying". Kenzi slurred._

 _"Albert? Stephen? I puffed._

 _"They are with Bo two hours away from here". Kenzi slurred standing over me, watching me crawl._

 _The next thing I saw was darkness..._

"Bo! Lauren screamed.

"Lauren?! Lauren?! I'm right here! The Succubus said as she ran into the bedroom.

"I couldn't do it Bo. I couldn't get to the hospital or call you when I went into labor. Kenzi showed up drunk, saying you were ignoring her calls, and I could barely crawl outside, since she couldn't lift me". Lauren sobbed into the Succubus arms.

"Shhh shhh Lauren. You were dreaming sweetie. Remember I promised that Stephen's premonition was not going to happen. And as a fail-safe, and in case you deliver early, I will be offering them that house just down the street". Bo said feverishly rubbing Lauren's back. She gritted her teeth at the thought of Lauren being afraid of anything. No. There would be nothing to fear but fear, of her if someone tried to hurt Lauren.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry". Lauren cried pulling Bo closer.

"It will be ok. You will see". Bo cooed.

Lauren just shook in Bo's arms. The brunette was just as rattled but wasn't about to let it show.

"Come on lets get you showered and fed. Then we can call Albert and Stephen to come train with us". Bo said gently pulling Lauren from the bed. The Doctor had bathed Bo, it was her turn to bathe the Doctor and she did.

An hour later, they sat in the living room waiting for Stephen and Albert to arrive.

Bo thought about Lauren's nightmare. She was clearly failing to convince her that she wouldn't allow their baby to die. She would definitely be asking Aife what it was like to be pregnant with a Succubus. If that's what they were going to have, she thought. The baby could just be a witch too.

The best way to keep Lauren from thinking about it, was to busy her mind with something else. Training with Stephen should help with that. His foresight could help him, help her be ready for anything and everything that she can't see. For what Bo couldn't see either.

She pulled Lauren's hand when she heard the doorbell ring. They walked over to the door and greeted Stephen and Albert. Afterwards, they made their way into the backyard. It was private enough for them to train and nobody would see them.

Bo had already set the yard up. She had sports drinks chilling inside of a massive cooler. She wasn't going to go first though because Lauren had already seen what her Succubus could do. She wanted to see what Lauren can do with her brother and grandfather.

"Ready ladies? Albert smiled.

"I will hangout while she trains with the two of you, since she's already seen my Succubus in action". Bo smiled gently.

"Good idea". Stephen said as he stretched his arms.

Stephen walked out into the yard and bowed for Lauren to join him. The Doctor wasn't sure if she really wanted to do this, but knew she needed to. Stephen could be the greatest opponent that she would ever face.

Stephen nodded as they started circling each other. He launched a punch and it landed right on Lauren's jaw. Lauren's eyes flashed blue and back to normal once the shock wore off.

"I know you don't have my foresight abilities but you need to be ready for what you never expect, that's why I punched you. Now it's your turn. Go". Stephen said.

Lauren went for his right arm and he pushed her off. "No Lauren. If you do that, the other guy or woman could grab the back of your head with their free arm and hand".

"Expect the unexpected". Lauren said softly.

"Exactly sis". Stephen said. Lauren was never violent in her old life, so she needed to learn how to be in her new life.

Lauren launched at him this time. Punching him in the face, kicking him in the stomach and lower legs before he had a chance to respond. She figured if she kept at it, he would never have time to think of her next move because his mind would be flooded with what he was dealing with now, and not what was coming.

Standing back, she waited for him to compose himself, and they started again.

This time Stephen launched his own round of kicks, punches, and he clipped her. Once she hit the ground, her eyes flashed blue again. But she got up and dusted herself off.

"No Lauren. That would fail". Stephen said staring at the woman. He already knew her next mode of attack.

"I wanted to try something else, but I never wanted to fight my own brother". Lauren said.

"It will be ok. I'm a big boy". Stephen smiled.

Lauren closed her eyes and once she opened them. She knew what she was, a mixture of her Succubus and her witch.

"Come on". Stephen said.

Lauren bowed her head and the gang were shocked when her body started to glow. She lifted her head and ran at him. Punching, kicking, tripping, laughing. And repeated everything. Stephen almost looked winded but he never asked her to stop. Once she expected him to attack her, she slammed him into the house. She knew she hadn't hurt him or the structure after he fell to his knees and stood up again.

This time she ran. Allowing him to chase her, but he never caught her. She was as quick as lightning and it looked like it to spectators, Bo and Albert.

"What's going on? Aife whispered, startling Bo.

"Lauren is training with her brother. Albert will be next. Don't interfere mom". Bo whispered back. Lauren was making her proud and turning her on at the same time.

"Ok. Ok". Aife said taking a seat next to Bo.

"Ready? Lauren asked after she stopped and saw Stephen on his knees panting.

"Ready! Stephen smiled as he ran towards her again. Once they jumped into the air, the sky lit up. Kicking, punching and tripping each other. Grabbing each others necks, they fought for dominance.

Bo, Albert, and Aife sat shocked. You only saw this in the movies and they had a front row seat without popcorn.

Bo jumped from her seat when she heard bones breaking.

"You said not to interfere". Aife smiled.

"I didn't expect bones to be broken". Bo said as her eyes flashed blue.

"Stand back Bo. Lauren needs this! Stephen screamed.

Bo was fighting with her own Succubus to stand down as Stephen had requested. She couldn't help herself, whenever she actually saw Lauren in danger, _she_ wanted control. But this was Lauren's brother. Her family. Family Bo never thought to ask about or seek. The thought shamed her.

The Succubus nearly threw up when she saw Lauren's head twist around backwards, and then they fell to the ground.

"Lauren! Bo screamed. She started to run but something in her told her to stop. That it was ok, and it was.

The Doctor lifted her head, with blood pouring from her mouth. "Ready Grandfather? She asked before spitting some on the ground.

"Ready". Albert smiled as he got up and ran to Lauren. Once the Doctor was standing, they circled each other too.

Bo was ready to freak out. Lauren's head looked as if it had been separated from her neck. If she was squeamish, she would probably be throwing up.

"Now lets see if you can fight. What you can't see". Albert smiled as he disappeared.

Lauren sighed but was ready for him. She hoped. No, she wasn't as he punched her in the back of her head, causing her to spit up even more blood.

The Doctor shook it off and her eyes flashed again. This time she was ready for him. He came at her from the side, front, and above her. He wasn't going to try coming at her from the back again, because she would be ready for that. When the ground shook, she jumped up into the air and moved out of the way. She knew he was likely trying to knock her off of her feet. She couldn't allow that to happen because he would likely try and knock her out.

Lauren laughed in a sinister way and waited. Once he attacked her again, she literally pulled him out of the sky and everyone was able to see him again.

"Caught ya". Lauren smiled putting the man down.

"That was very good Lauren. I wasn't planning another attack just then, I was only hovering and planning my next move! Albert smiled proudly.

Bo grabbed a fresh towel and ran over to Lauren just before the Doctor collapsed to the ground. Lauren looked up at Bo as blood continued to pour out of her mouth. Grabbing Bo's neck, and not wanting her to taste her blood, she pulled her Chi long enough for her wounds to heal

When Bo could tell Lauren was done pulling her Chi, she gently grabbed the Doctor's neck and pushed her head from side to side.

"Are you a Doctor now? Lauren smiled.

"That was some scary shit Lauren. Your head was hanging from your neck. Oooo". Bo shivered.

"I'm ok Bo. I just needed to heal". Lauren said taking Bo's hand in hers.

"Ok lets get you up, showered and changed". Bo said as she picked the woman up and carried her into the house and bathed her again.

Aife, Stephen, and Albert all waited in the living room. Aife had momentarily been left alone after Bo showed the men, where they could freshen up.

"Are you sure you're ok? Bo asked watching Lauren put on her boots.

"I'm ok". Lauren smiled.

"Ok. Lets get back to our guests". Bo stood walking over to the door, hearing Lauren following her.

"Are you two ok? Bo asked looking back and forth from Stephen to Albert.

"We're fine Bo". Stephen said and Albert nodded.

"Hey I wanted to run something past you guys, if that's ok? Bo said.

"What's up? Albert asked.

"I bought a house about half a mile from here. It's massive. You don't have to accept it or pay bills. I just thought Lauren should have family close, but not close enough to get in each other's way". Bo replied.

"We'll look at it". Stephen nodded and Bo nodded back realizing that they needed to talk it over and see it first.

"So what's new? We know Aife doesn't just show up". Lauren said pouring drinks.

"Very astute Dr. Lewis. But you're right. I'm here for a reason. Something Isabeau and you both need to know". Aife replied.

"What has Kenzi done now? Stephen groaned. After his bouts with Lauren, he wasn't in the mood to deal with that girl again.

Aife stood up and walked over to Lauren. Looking the Doctor dead in the eyes, she turned around and took her seat again.

"Ok Mom. What the hell was that about? Bo asked protectively.

"You should be pissed off! Aife snapped.

"Mom. Just tell us". Bo said softly. She could tell the Succubus was pissed off about something.

"Kenzi is looking for evidence that Lauren always knew that she was Fae". Aife said slamming her hand on the coffee table in disgust.

"She's what?! Bo screamed.

"We found her in the compound looking for anything that could incriminate Lauren as knowing she was Fae all along, but hid it or lied about it". Aife explained staring straight at the Doctor, and reading her aura.

"What the hell?! Why would I hide being Fae and be trampled and spat on by said Fae? Lauren asked shaking her head.

"This girl will always be a pain in the ass. No offense grandfather". Stephen said.

"None taken grandson. What else did she say Aife? Albert asked.

"She didn't say much but tried to lie her way through being caught. She said Lauren knew she was Fae and was lying to you Bo". Aife answered.

"I didn't know. Geez! Lauren screamed as she stood up, causing Bo to stand too.

"Bo if you don't handle this, I swear that I will". Aife snapped.

"I will handle Kenzi". Lauren seethed and then disappeared.

"Shit! I knew she was about to do something! Bo screamed as she paced back and forth.

"We'll find her Bo". Stephen said.

"How? How are we going to find her? You aren't shifters, you can't track her scent". Bo said tearfully. Lauren was hurting and once again, Bo was helpless to help her.

"But we are her blood". Albert smiled.

"What does that mean? Bo asked. She wasn't trying to be confrontational, she just wanted Lauren back. And now.

"It means you need to take Stephen's hand". Albert said as he took one of Bo's. Stephen and Aife stepped forward taking each other's, Bo's, and Albert's hands. Albert closed his eyes and they all disappeared.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi was upset. She was out of money. Out of everything. Every time she tried to pick somebody's pocket, none of their wallets held cash and when she tried to use their credit cards, they had already been reported stolen, so she had to get and stay out of dodge.

She was hobnobbing with some homeless men. They just wanted smokes or bummed smokes off of people passing by. This sucked. And it reeked, she thought covering her nose.

Looking around, it was starting to get dark, and she didn't have a blanket. She could wait until one of them passed out and sneak one off of him to cover up with. She started shivering as it got later, and later. She froze when the men were clothed, and given food and then disappeared.

"You like Ghost right? So do you like my trick too? Lauren could be heard laughing.

Kenzi looked to her right, her left, above her, and behind her. She didn't see anything. The alley had been cleaned up, and cleared of everyone that had been sleeping there.

"Lauren". Kenzi said slowly.

"You called? Lauren laughed, appearing in front of Kenzi and disappeared again.

"Let me guess, Aife told you some bullshit". Kenzi snapped.

"Yes she told us, and you're right, it was bullshit". Lauren laughed throwing sandwiches in front of Kenzi and then taking them back before she could reach them.

"You don't have to be a b...

"I dare you to finish the word". Lauren laughed again.

"You wanna get real? Ok. Lets get real. Yes I think you knew were Fae all along and lied to Bo. To everyone. When you weren't sniffing around Bo, you were probably living it up in a mansion somewhere. As one of those Noble families you mentioned to us before". Kenzi countered.

"And the part about being a slave? How does that fit your fairytale? Lauren seethed. Kenzi jumped at the change in her voice.

"Who knows. You never tell the truth. You are probably lying now and Aife never told you anything". Kenzi snapped.

"Oh she told me, us. With her own lips". Lauren said hovering over Kenzi, but the girl never saw her or noticed.

"Are you going to kill me? Kenzi asked.

"Now that wouldn't be much fun would it. Sure you'd die and never come back, but you'd get the easy way out". Lauren laughed.

"Lauren!? Bo screamed from the street.

The Doctor looked to her, but never appeared to her.

"Keep calling her Bo, she's here". Albert said sensing Lauren and not just hearing her voice.

"Lauren come out or down". Bo said.

Bo jumped when she heard something hitting the ground behind her. Slowly she turned around not knowing what to expect.

"Surely you are not going to tell me to let this go". Lauren seethed, and the sight of her shook Bo. Lauren's Succubus had surfaced and she didn't look as kind and as warm as Lauren often looked.

"I..I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. Are you ok? Bo asked gently touching Lauren's face. The Succubus smiled when it seemed to burn Bo's hand a bit. But being her Doctor, she knew she wasn't in pain.

"I'm fine". Lauren said slowly.

"Lauren. Lets go home". Bo said.

"No. Unlike you, I can't just get over betrayal and this thing has had it out for me for so long, that she will never stop. So I'm going to play with her, until she runs or dies, which won't ever be my fault". Lauren said.

Bo knew she was about to disappear again, but grabbed her before she could this time.

Lauren growled at the intrusion and grabbed Bo's neck. She laughed when her Succubus surfaced. Bo shook her head to push her back down.

"Lauren I love you. This is not what you do. This is not who you are". Bo said gently.

"Now you don't know that". The Succubus laughed as her eyes flashed a deeper blue.

"I know you Lauren. You would never hurt a fly. I don't care about Kenzi right now. I want to make sure that you're ok before I deal with her". Bo said rubbing Lauren's chin again.

"You will only forgive her as soon as you look at her. Besides she's not coming after you, she's coming after me. Now move! Lauren said throwing Bo across the street.

Bo shook her head and straightened her jaw, when she heard a growl. "No mom no! That's not Lauren. That's her Succubus! She said trying to make her mother stand down long enough for Bo to handle this.

"Now what am I going to do to you? Drain ya? Wipe out your memories? Set you on fire? Toss you off of the nearest high-rise? Lauren laughed. Her cold hands tapping Kenzi's neck.

Kenzi shook in her hand as she stared into blue eyes. For all of her street smarts, and people watching, she knew she had really fucked up now and the only person that could help her is Bo.

"I'm sorry Lauren. I thought you knew you were Fae and lied to Bo. I had...have to look out for her. She's the only friend I've got". Kenzi said pleadingly.

Lauren snickered. "You're not sorry. I could drop you on the ground right here. You'd run off and sleep somewhere, wake up tomorrow ready to plot something else to throw between Bo and myself".

Lauren laughed loudly when a thought crossed her mind. "I know how to deal with you". She smiled wildly in Kenzi's face.

"What...What are you going to do? Kenzi asked in terror.

"Say bye to your only friend". Lauren laughed. Kenzi screamed in fear of whatever Lauren was going to do. The young girl closed her eyes. And then Lauren's hand around her neck was gone. The blonde was walking away from her, she tried to scream but her voice went unheard.

"Shit! Am I dead?! Kenzi screamed to herself as she jumped up and down.

"Lauren? Lauren! Bo screamed as the Doctor looked at her and walked past her. She turned to look for Kenzi, but the girl was gone.

"Lauren what happened to Kenzi? Bo asked. She saw absolutely nothing.

"She's invisible and she will stay that way until I think she's learned her lesson. She might stay that way until after our baby is born. Who knows?! Lauren laughed over her shoulder, still walking away from the group.

"That could be a long time, she will die if she doesn't eat Lauren. You are not a killer! Bo screamed. She was really going to have to get to learn about this new Lauren.

"She won't die, but she won't be able to contact us until I am ready for her to". Lauren laughed.

"How did she do that? Aife laughed.

"That's a power, I knew nothing about. Not even her mother or grandmother knew how to do that". Albert said.

"It must be her which". Bo said in shock.

"Or her Succubus". Aife laughed.

"Or Both". Bo said seriously.

"What are you going to do? Aife asked seriously.

"Go home and hope Lauren shows up...eventually". Bo said.

"I can try and find her again". Albert offered.

"No. I won't do that to her. She walked away on her own just now. I just have to hope she comes back". Bo said tearfully nodding for Albert to take her back home.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Lauren warms to her Succubus.**_

 _ **Bo and Aife learn about Lauren's mother.**_

 _ **Kenzi struggles with her current status.**_

* * *

Was not planning on updating anything today, so I hope this chapter makes a little sense. :)


	37. Chapter 37

**_Lauren's POV_**

I had left them. Walked away. I wasn't in the mood to listen to anybody. None of them had put up with human shit. None of them have ever been ridiculed for being less than they were. Kenzi had been that way to me and for no reason. Bo allowed it. At everyt turn, she allowed it. She allowed it by throwing Dyson in my face when she hugged him in my own lab. She allowed it when we were all sitting on the couch in the Dal. Did she not here him say I was a human that worked for their side? Theirs! I was one of them too, but look at my life back then. It was bullshit. Well I have finally had enough. If Bo didn't care to stand up to Kenzi, I would and did. I could almost laugh at her now. Wondering how she was adjusting to her new life and surroundings. I could almost convince myself to forget how to reverse it, but I won't. She will stay there until I feel she has had adequate time to grow up. And if she doesn't? So what!

I had to adjust to my life with the Fae and it was far worse than sleeping on the streets. Pretty sure she has a police record, as long as the Earth is round. But it was just safer for her to hide in the Fae world. Hide behind Bo and be the poor little, drinking beer for breakfast, lunch and dinner human.

I thought back to Bo being in Trick's cage. Complaining about not being able to get out. But she did get out. She was free again. To walk around and do whatever she wanted to do. Nobody to order her around. Hell Kenzi may as well have been Dyson. She held the samed disrespect and disregard as he did. No Fae had literally grown up as a human. Not even Bo, she always knew what she was, even if she didn't understand it, she knew she was different. Well I'm different now too. She can adjust or she can't. But I am done being disrespected and disregarded by everyone.

 _ **Bo's Pov**_

Mom, Albert and Stephen all left on a beer run. Code for lets leave Bo alone. They were right too. I am pissed the fuck off. Lauren just ran. Left. Vanished. Didn't tell me where she was going. Nothing. I even tried to get my Succubus to try and sense her. What did I get instead you ask? Laughter. She's still laughing at me.

I used to think the darkest part of me was my Succubus, but if even she won't get mad about this, then maybe I'm the darkest part of me. I know. I know. I didn't exactly run after her. I thought she would have come back by now for fucks sake.

So here I am talking to four walls, and a TV with some kind of movie on that I can't even get into to take my mind off of all of this. Finally I plopped my ass on the couch.

I laughed when the next thought crossed my mind. Here I am stewing about Lauren running off before we could talk about this. That sounds familiar. I did run. I didn't want to hear her excuses about the Ash. If she wanted me to know, she could have told me during the first, second or third rounds that night.

I might look like an ass right now, but when it comes to Lauren, I have always been a protective ass. I hear my Succubus cough a few times. Oh shut up! I tell her.

I sighed deeply as I bowed my head. I just want Lauren. I wanted her earlier tonight. I didn't care about Kenzi, I cared about Lauren and what was going on with her. She's just now getting to know her Succubus. Lauren has never been violent, but we don't know what way her Succubus swings.

Is she dark? Is she nice? Does she care about Lauren and her safety? I know mine could drive me insane, that is what worries me about Lauren's, that she would harm the beautiful woman that she is. I sighed again slamming the back of my head into the couch. Where are you Lauren? I nearly sobbed.

 _ **Aife, Albert and Stephen**_

"So what do we do? Aife asked. For the first time the Succubus was at a loss on ideas.

Albert rubbed his chin and shook his head. "We leave her be. We don't know what this is doing to her. We need to respect that Lauren is also a brilliant Doctor with years of experience treating all types of Fae. She knows what she's doing, and if this is what she want, then she will get the time she needs".

"You have known her longer than I have, so I trust you on your word". Aife nodded as she poured a fresh round of shots.

"Don't Stephen. Let her be". Albert said noticing a change in his grandson's facial expression.

Stephen shook his head. He was worried about Lauren too. She had never done this as a child. Just up and leave without a word. Even to him.

"I suggest we all call it a night then". Aife said softly and walked over to the stairs.

"She's right. Get some rest son. Sitting here worried about Lauren is not going to do her any good right now. We have to trust that she will find her way". Albert said patting Stephen on his back.

 _ **The Hat Bar**_

Lauren had dressed in all black and sat as far away from people as she could get. For now she was just content to people watch. There were more women than men in the bar tonight. Long dark haired women. The air was as thick as the liquor that poured into shot glasses.

She shifted in her seat when she read one lady's aura. It was almost as blinding as any light she had ever seen before. She nodded to the barmaid when she brought her drinks over. A bottle of Whiskey and a shot of Tequila. She wanted the burn tonight. For a moment to forget where she was. What she was. Who she was.

A Succubus. She had many conversations with Bo trying to convince her that there was nothing wrong with her. Nothing that needed to be fixed. But she was starting to feel that way herself. The need to feed. Looking at people like they were a walking food buffet.

She imagined that Bo was somewhere sulking over her. How many times had Lauren sat home or in the lab sulking over Bo? How many days was it before she had seen Bo after the first time they slept together? She knew she was purposely avoiding her. Trying to make her feel like shit feels on your best pair of heels.

Her main attraction was growing boring and she hadn't even touched her drinks yet. Smiling she put the shot glass down and focused on the liquor. Taking a deep breath the liquor shot up, and into her mouth. Impressive she thought. The bottle would cause an even bigger mess, so she drank from it, still watching the women leave with every male figure that stepped into the place.

Having enough of the snoozefest, she paid her tab and walked out into the cool night air. Looking left to right, she wasn't sure where she wanted to go next. But it sure wasn't going to be home. Home so Bo could ramble on and on about her precious Kenzi. Kenzi had been on Lauren's back ever since she came into the Dal. If Dyson couldn't have Bo, it certainly wouldn't be a lowly human like Kenzi was.

Lauren grinned big wondering how Kenzi was faring with her new predicament. But she was serious about her staying there. The longer she was there, the less she would be able to start any shit. And that's what it was. Shit on a walking stick. Lauren couldn't do this. Lauren couldn't do that. But big manly, fucking, backstabbing Dyson was worthy of someone Kenzi had known for about five seconds when she met Bo, and decided she knew what was best. Like she told Bo, this was her problem because Kenzi would never hurt Bo. Bo would never put Kenzi on the frontlines of any battle, she'd put her on a pedestal and protect her at all costs. No matter how many times Lauren had been trampled on. The way she threw her necklace back at her, should have told Lauren to run and never look back at the Succubus. To give them another Doctor to mooch medical advice from. Since Lauren was enemy number one. Since Lauren was the only one that knew about Succubi. You'd think Trick knew, but that would be like trying to get blood from stone.

She laughed thinking about how Bo nearly rolled her eyes when Kenzi was mouthing off in Lauren's lab. The same girl that went out and ate some foot soup, even though she'd been warned not to. But that was Kenzi. Eating whenever and wherever she saw free food. Fake Doctor? Well the fake Doctor saved her ass. No thanks yous. Just oh look Bo. Look at the hunky wolf.

Shaking her head. Lauren focused on the dark and foggy street. She felt her Succubus growl and knew she was no longer alone.

"Hey you pretty young thang. What's a gal like you doing alone on a night like this? A woman's slurred voice rang out behind her.

"Oh great. A Succubus". Lauren laughed lowly.

"Now how would you know that sexy? The woman laughed.

"Because I can read your aura and smell your newly acquired chi. Just fed huh? Lauren laughed again. She still hadn't turned around to the woman.

"Well you are no fun are you? If you can just guess shit". The woman laughed.

"What do you want? I'm busy". Lauren said staring straight ahead. This woman didn't deserve her full attention yet.

"I just wanna play. If you know about Succubus, then you must know that". The woman giggled.

"I think you've had too much to drink". Lauren said looking up at the stars.

"I don't drink, but you look like a tall glass of water, and I'm thirsty". The woman cooed.

"That's a no from me". Lauren laughed as she started walking down the street. When she didn't hear footsteps behind her, she was sure the woman was watching her from behind.

She laughed again at the woman's lines. She almost thought she was going to say booze doesn't affect her ability to perform.

"Caught ya". Lauren laughed after slamming the woman against a brick wall, and hadn't even touched her yet.

"How the hell did you do that? The woman laughed.

"It's a new skill". Lauren laughed as she continued her journey down the street.

"Emma?! Who the fuck are you talking to? A woman's voice called out.

"Oh shit. Oh shit". Emma said. She had been busted. She had seen Lauren walk out of the bar and assumed she would be safe since the woman calling her name had excused herself to the ladies room.

"Women trouble? Lauren laughed as she stopped again.

Emma walked away from Lauren trying to get to the other woman as fast as she could.

"Avery calm down. It's not what you think". Emma said.

"Avery? It is what you think! Lauren laughed now facing both of them. She licked her lips when the woman managed to push past Emma and launched herself at Lauren.

Lauren laughed as she moved and the woman ran head first into a light pole.

"Shit". Avery said rubbing the top of her head.

"You will never do that again huh? Lauren laughed and stopped when she saw a group of women running up to them.

"Now you're in for it". Avery laughed as she jumped to her feet, and waited for the women to catch up to them.

"Ooo I'm scared". Lauren laughed heavily.

"Ahhh it's this bitch. Queen Aife is not here to protect your sorry ass now is she? Dina said mocking the woman.

"Dina right? Lauren laughed.

"Don't say her name bitch! Hester said stepping forward.

"Get her! Avery screamed and the women were flying in all directions in a matter of seconds.

"How the fuck did she do that!? Avery screamed from down the street.

"She never even lifted her hands! Emma pouted as she rubbed her face.

"Strength in numbers ladies. Strength in numbers". Dina said as they stood far enough away from Lauren to circle her.

Lauren closed her eyes and licked her lips waiting for the first strike.

Body after body went up into the air slamming violently into the ground. She looked them over and laughed. Her Succubus laughed that is. "That was fun got any more? She mocked as she bent over a panting Dina.

"Oh we have plenty more! Another woman's voice came from behind Lauren.

This time it looked like there was 30 women standing in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat.

"I'm ready when you are". Lauren laughed.

"Easy girls, she's a witch too". Dina said finally standing up.

"We are about to drop a house of pain all over you". Marie said. Lauren looked at her for a moment. She was taller than she was, but that didn't matter.

"Lets go". Lauren winked.

 _ **Aife's castle**_

"My Lord. We have a problem! One of the Royal Guards ran in panting.

"What is is Horace? Alfred asked.

"The Succubus sir. They're fighting". Horace replied.

"That's nothing new. Do not disturb me again with such trivial matters". Alfred said waving him out.

"Sir you don't understand. Look". Horace said handing him a live feed of that part of town.

"Is that? Alfred asked.

"It's Dr. Lewis sir". Horace nodded.

"Fire up the Royal Jet. Queen Aife must be brought back at once". Alfred said.

"Yes Sir". Horace said running out of the room.

Alfred swallowed hard as he grabbed the phone receiver. Shit. Shit. Shit! He mumbled as the phone rung.

"This better be good Alfred". Aife laughed.

"My Queen...ummmm". Alfred said nervously.

"Yes. Yes. Spit it out! Aife laughed again.

"We have a guest here, that you might want to know about". Alfred said.

"Kenzi? Keep her and let the Succubus play with her". Aife laughed.

"No it's Dr. Lewis. All of the Succubus have rallied against her. I do mean all of them My Queen". Alfred said.

"I will tear your balls off and burn them in front of you, if you are lying to me". Aife said.

"I'm not lying My Queen. We have video footage". Alfred said.

"Then get someone down there and send the Royal Jet". Aife ordered.

"It's already in the air My Queen". Alfred said.

"Then get your ass down there. But if you touch her, you will wish I was dead". Aife snapped.

"Yes My Queen. I'm on my way". Alfred said hanging up.

"Fuck! Aife snapped as she climbed out of bed. She went to collect Stephen and Albert, before she woke up true hell.

"Are you fucking serious?! Stephen asked.

"Alfred is my top Guard. He knows better than to lie to me". Aife answered.

"And how dark did you say Bo's Succubus can be or get? Albert asked.

"As evil as anything I have ever seen". Aife answered.

"Then lets go tell her". Albert said as they walked that small walk to Bo and Lauren's room.

"Isabeau". Aife said knocking on the door. She stood and waited for Bo to answer.

Aife looked at the men and waved them back in case Bo was naked. Or at least that's how she told Aife she slept. "Isabeau? She called as she entered the room.

"Fuck! Aife screamed.

"What?! Stephen and Albert asked running in.

They stood there. Bo was flailing all about her bed and Chi was coming out of her mouth.

"Who the hell is doing that?! Aife asked.

 _ **Berlin**_

Lauren stood in the middle of the bodies strewn all over the street. When she started to feed, the women covered their mouths, that is, if they could use their hands.

They marveled at the blue Chi stretching across the dark sky. Some rolled on their backs planting their lips against the concrete. Just in case she ever came for them.

"Mmm. I needed that". Lauren said as she stopped.

"You're one sick bitch". Dina said from across the way. Lauren walked over and kicked her in the jaw.

 _ **Bo**_

The trio stood back, powerless to do anything about Bo's predicament. She hadn't stopped shaking. Stephen thought it looked like something out of a horror movie.

Then suddenly Bo dropped on to the mattress.

"Isabeau? Aife called from the door.

Bo growled and stood up on the bed completely dressed. "Those bitches are dead". She said as her eyes flashed blue and her skin flashed red.

 _ **Kenzi**_

"What the fudge man? I feel like the boy in the plastic bubble. I can see everything and everyone, but I cannot touch or do anything else. Surprisingly I haven't been hungry or thirsty yet.

"Bo?! Bo it's me! It's Kenzi! I screamed watching her come out of their house. I had been trying to get in there, but I keep failing.

She doesn't hear me and speeds away with the stooges in tow.

The only thing I can do is follow them and hope they are going to Lauren because she is going to reverse this. Bo must be pissed off at her and is about to help me. Lauren was right, Bo always forgives me. So off we go.

 _ **Berlin**_

Lauren walked around mentally cataloging the damage. All she heard was groans and gasps whenever she got near the women, respectively.

"What did you do to us?! Hester winced.

"Oh nothing much. Broken legs, arms, and self-esteem". Lauren laughed.

"You done fucked up now. The Queen won't like this". Dina laughed through the pain.

"Queen Aife? Lauren asked bending over the woman and laughed as she flinched.

"Of course fool, who else? She will be mad as fuck and her Succubus is an even bigger bitch". Dina answered.

"Well now. I might have to stay here and wait for the Queen Succubus". Lauren laughed as her eyes flashed blue lighting up the sky and the Succubus in the street tried to crawl away, but Lauren pulled them back without even lifting a finger.

 _ **TBC**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Kenzi**_

Kenzi was screwed and she knew it. As much as she wanted to go after Bo, she couldn't even jump into a cab like she wanted to. There was nothing she could do. If Trick was still alive, she was sure she could find a way to get him to reverse Lauren's spell on her, but he is not alive. Dyson either. Every Fae she trusted was nowhere in sight. Even her favorite Fae.

She wished she had studied up on the Fae like Trick and Lauren often did. Kenzi wasn't a book freak. She was a get your hands dirty freak. That's how she was able to pick so many pockets. She'd flash her girlish smile and they wouldn't think she was the perpetrator.

She was starting to wonder how long Lauren was going to keep her like this. She could see people but they can't see or hear her. The Fae weren't cowards but even they would be shocked by her current predicament. She bowed her head. She would come up with something. She always did.

"You won't be getting out of there anytime soon". Lauren said. Kenzi flinched when she heard her. It was like when you know a monster is around, but you just don't know when or where they are going to strike.

 _ **Aife, Bo, Albert and Stephen.**_

"Take off! Aife screamed.

"Yes ma'am". The stewardess screamed back.

"How fast can this thing go? Bo asked.

"Not fast enough to send us into smithereens". Aife said.

"I have to get there mom. Now". Bo squirmed in her seat.

"I know sweetie. But we have to be careful, we can heal as Fae, but we can't come back if our bodies are sliced in half". Aife said tapping Bo on her leg to calm her down.

To be honest she was anxious too. What the hell had been going on in Berlin? How did Lauren sneak in and nobody noticed or notified the Queen? Heads were going to roll if they knew, and didn't tell her.

"You know this is your fault". Stephen snapped from his seat directly across from Bo.

"Stephen". Albert said softly.

"I'm sorry Grandfather but it is. Lauren wouldn't have needed a reason to flee had Bo for once stuck up for her". Stephen snapped again.

"What are you talking about? I didn't cause Lauren to flee to Berlin. Hell I would have gone with her, but she just vanished. Literally into thin air. I had no way of knowing she had left the colony". Bo fired back.

"But you allowed her to walk away. You didn't try to stop her, all you wanted to do was protect Kenzi from the ass kicking she obviously deserved". Stephen said sitting forward. He wanted to make sure Bo saw his eyes, and how pissed off he really was.

"This is not helping anything". Albert said softly. Truth is he didn't know the extent of Stephen's powers yet, and he didn't want them fighting on an airplane of all places.

"Albert's right. We need to stay calm. It's not going to help Lauren". Aife said pulling Bo back against her seat.

The young Succubus sat back and stared at Stephen until he stopped looking at her. She turned to look out the window. He was right. She had let Lauren walk away. She didn't run after her. Yes Lauren threw her, but she wasn't so wounded that she couldn't walk or run.

She loves Lauren so deep down in her soul, it feels like Lauren is her soul. She didn't feed out of her commitment to the Doctor. She had gone home, gone to bed, and the next thing she knew, Lauren was feeding from her and feeding her at the same time.

That's when she saw the bullshit that was going on in Berlin. They were attacking Lauren, but she was standing her own, until she took a seat and said she would be waiting for them. Then then connection cut off.

She had no idea what they were about to walk into, but it was time for Bo to unequivocally show and prove that Lauren is her priority. Her love. She had to be on her best game and make sure that Lauren knows that deep down in her own soul.

"I love Lauren. You will see". Bo said staring at Stephen again.

"I'm not the one you need to show or convince. But then again I have already seen where you and Lauren are headed. I just won't tire myself out trying to see how your candyass is going to get the both of you there. That is, if Lauren still wants you now". Stephen laughed.

Bo shuddered like she'd been punched. She hadn't thought that Lauren could be angry with her still. Why would she feed from her and feed her, if she didn't still want her? But that's how Lauren had always been, loyal and a Doctor. They weren't officially over yet, but that didn't mean Lauren would stop caring. Bo had been wounded when she threw her to the ground. The Doctor in Lauren would remember that and use her powers to feed Bo, but what about the the lover in Lauren? Bo sighed and looked out the window again.

Aife was stewing herself. She had taken her eyes off of Berlin and Lauren had snuck in. If Lauren could do that, ofter Fae or anyone could. So not only was she going to have to deal with the backstabbing Succubus there, but possible intruders as well. Things were out of order and the Succubus didn't like it. She thought like Bo. Possibly pushing the plane to it's full speed, but thought better of it, and sunk back into her own seat.

 _ **Lauren and the Succubus**_

"Stop. Stop. We can't take much more! Dina screamed in full grown agony.

Lauren had beaten crap out of all of them, over and over again. When asked why she was being so relentless, Lauren answered it was practice. The scary part wasn't being thrown around, it was wondering when she was going to stop and stop smiling. She was definitely a Colgate kid, Dina thought.

Lauren had found another spot to sit and did so happily. The Succubus were still struggling to leave. She had them pinned down in the same spot. She started whistling and it infuriated Dina.

"We don't owe you anything. We obey Queen Aife and that's it". Dina snapped angrily.

"Now lil ole me was just walking down the street when Emma showed up, then Avery...and then...". Lauren laughed.

"This is our country. You are an intruder". Dina said.

"I know Queen Aife better than you do". Lauren teased.

"She won't like this shit at all". Dina groaned once again trying to break Lauren's thrall.

"We'll see who she believes". Lauren smiled and went back to sight seeing. It is a gorgeous night out. Something she hadn't noticed the last time they were there. But she was enjoying the view and air now.

She stood up and stretched her legs. Walking through the bodies scattered in the streets, she took in the skyline.

She looked behind her and smiled. "Here comes your Queen".

"Now you're in for it". Dina snapped.

"Is Dina your mouthpiece? I thought Avery was? Lauren laughed bending over Emma.

Emma groaned. If she could get up Lauren wouldn't be so cocky. She would show the young Fae what being a Succubus is really like. However it was embarrassing how she took out just about every Succubus in the area. She was sure word would be spreading and help would be coming to their rescue. For weeks, they had no idea where the Queen had gone or if she was coming back soon. Aife has never been a nice woman. But she did pretty much leave them be, until they pissed her off.

"Would you please shut up!? I'm listening to nature". Lauren snapped over shoulder. The Succubi were all groaning and struggling to move.

Lauren tired of it and snapped her fingers. "Don't think about it". She said as they were closing in on her.

"Lets retreat and regroup. We will come back for this baby Fae". Dina groaned. She needed to heal to be at full strength. But Lauren was not going to leave Berlin without seeing them again.

"Finally I can get back to my night". The Doctor laughed as she started a slow stroll down the street. She never flinched at the sounds of feet running. Let them go. Do whatever it is they do here. She was going to enjoy this trip. No matter what lay in front or back of her.

She sensed Bo was on her way too, but that didn't bother her. For once Bo would look for her, and not the other way around like Lauren had been doing after their first night together. Lauren had gone to all of Bo's haunts, and never found her. She even tried a few of Kenzi's favorites. The Succubus didn't want to be found, or talk since she was also ignoring her calls too.

She shrugged and turned her attention back to the sites. She could almost live here, but this wasn't home. Home was were the Fae would pay. Pay for making her feel like shit for years, knowing she was one of them. Even if it was only Trick's doing, it was still the Fae's doing in her eyes. The only ones immune to her disgust are Bo and Aife. She didn't think either were so selfish that they would hold that information from her. Even if she wasn't close with Aife, she seemed to despise the men in the Fae world. Which probably brought her to Berlin. Lauren almost laughed at the thought of the Succubus telling everyone that Trick was already dead so she would be Queen anywhere she laid her head.

"What the fuck is going on here?! Aife screamed as Albert and Stephen walked with her, step for step.

"That bitch started it...". Dina snapped.

"I asked what was going on, I never asked for you to be insulting". Aife snapped gripping Dina's shirt collar.

The crowd shook when they heard a growl coming from behind them. They slowly turned and saw Bo. Her Succubus had taken over, and her entire body looked like it was a four alarm fire, it was smoking red.

"Emma, Avery and Dina. Don't make me have to come and get you". The Succubus said in a voice so deep, it rattled the windows on the cars and buildings.

"That bitch is back too? Oh hell yeah ladies, lets do this". Dina said as Emma and Avery crowded around her.

Bo snapped and jumped all over them. Punch for punch, kick for kick, and the trio hadn't landed a single punch on her yet.

"It would be so easy to kill you, but you dumb bitches touched what belongs to me. For that you will die a long and slow death". The Succubus snapped with her hair flailing in the air.

"This is the Queen Aife's territory. Nothing here belongs to you! Emma snapped.

"She belongs to me". The Succubus said as she turned the women's heads around to Lauren.

"Now! Dina screamed and the five of them were swarmed by the other Succubus.

"Grandfather? What are you doing!? Stephen screamed as Albert pulled him to the sidewalk.

"We do not fight women son, even if they are in the wrong. Let Lauren, Aife and Bo handle this". Albert explained.

"We are not all women". Five husky men said as they stormed on to the scene.

"Come on! Stephen said as his eyes flashed.

"Foolish boys". Albert laughed and joined the fight. He knew it wouldn't be a fair fight since Stephen has foresight and he's just as powerful.

Bo and Lauren's Succubus were fighting back to back for a few minutes before they were separated. Bo's thought about how Bo could be the reason behind this. Had she gone with Aife when she invited her to show her around Berlin way back when, these bitches would probably have already been dead already. They wouldn't have ever laid a hand on Lauren, and Lauren would be enjoying the sites. She assumed that's why Lauren came back here to begin with, then the fools they were fighting intervened.

She couldn't afford to debate all of that now. She needed to focus on the fight and then talk to Lauren later about it. She dreaded the number one speculation circulating in her head, that Lauren wanted away from Bo forever. She had already been thinking about that in bed, until Lauren started to feed from her and then fed her in return. She knew it was Lauren's Chi. It's almost as identical as dental records. Fight now. Talk later and real talk. Not their usual sixty seconds talk.

"Duck Lauren! Stephen snapped when a blade was being swung at her head. But the Doctor didn't need his help.

"Come to me". Lauren said holding out her hand. She continued to fight with the other while waiting on her staff to come to her like commanded.

Bo gasped when the thing literally fell out of the sky and into Lauren's waiting hand.

Lauren's eyes rolled over blue and gold as she stuck her staff into the ground. She punched the Succubus that swung at her next and laughed as she heard every blade, hit her staff.

Bo's jumped out of her sheath and floated to it, and once it hit, it stuck.

"Fist fight". Lauren laughed as she knocked a Succubus dead on her ass.

Emma and Avery ran to her next and were thwarted when Lauren was waiting for the attack. She grabbed one of their arms and threw them up into the air and when they came back down, she kicked them dead center in their stomachs. The women groaned as they hit the ground.

Bo was done, and drained them before Lauren could.

"Freaking tourist Succubus this is our...". Dina started before Aife had her tongue in her hand. She pulsed it and laughed as it turned over backwards in Dina's mouth choking her.

"Get them, if we destroy Aife, we can take Berlin back! Another Succubus yelled.

The women and men were swarmed again by fresh bodies. If she were to stop and count, Lauren figured it was nearly a hundred of them. Closing her eyes to prepare for her next move, she felt someone slam into her back, she growled and turned around to swing. She stopped her fist when she saw it was Bo, the Succubus glared at her for a second and grabbed the woman that had slammed her into Lauren by her neck.

Lauren sighed and raised her hands, within minutes the women and men were all on the ground. Deeply wounded they couldn't move.

Bo, Aife, Albert and Stephen watched in awe. They were all immensed in battle when their prey had been stripped from their hands or from under their heels and suddenly on the ground, with wounds they haven't given them yet.

"Stephen? Lauren said.

"That is all of them". Stephen nodded.

"Good. Now get out of here". Lauren snapped.

"Ummm this is Berlin. I run this, I tell people when and where to go". Aife laughed.

"Fine. Then I will leave". Lauren said and started to walk off. Suddenly Bo was in front of her and hand her hand in hers.

"No. No Lauren. We need to talk. Please". Bo said as the Succubus relented control.

"Let me guess. You are worried about Kenzi". Lauren laughed angrily.

"No. I want to talk about us. That is, if there is still an us". Bo said in a childlike voice.

"Come on gentlemen. I have some heads to roll". Aife said ushering Stephen and Albert away from the ladies.

"What about us? A Succubus asked from the ground.

"You're lucky you are not dead". Aife laughed as she walked by them. Saved them the task of bowing to her since they were already on the ground.

"Fucking Succubus". The woman grumbled from the ground.

"Thank you". Aife laughed.

Bo gently pulled Lauren down the street and away from the buzz of the women.

"What do you want to talk about Bo? Kenzi? I'm not bringing her back yet, so save your breath". Lauren said as she pulled away from Bo's grasp.

"This isn't about Kenzi Lauren. I trust that you haven't killed her. But that's not my concern, you are. You just up and left. You didn't even give me a chance to explain why I was trying to talk to you". Bo answered.

"I know the drill Bo, they will always come first. Either it's Kenzi or something you're working on. I have never come first to you. I put you above everything when we first met, including my commitment to the Ash and you milked that for all it was worth until you found Dyson's body again". Lauren said shaking her head in disgust.

"I wasn't trying to protect Kenzi. I was trying to protect you Lauren! Protect you from your Succubus. To make sure she's not a monster like mine is! I'm just worried about you! You Lauren! Bo snapped.

"I never needed your protection Bo. I can take care of myself. The only one that thinks your Succubus is a monster is you! Lauren countered as she tapped Bo on the side of her head.

"Then why did you show me what was going on here?! I saw it all as you fed from me and then fed me". Bo said.

"You what? Lauren asked.

"I saw it all. Like I was already here. Them attacking you. You fighting. You wounded. Everything". Bo said.

Lauren rolled her tongue in her mouth. That was new. She thought she was only feeding from Bo and then feeding her. She didn't know her Chi would allow Bo to see current events going on with the Doctor.

"I'm not afraid of my Succubus Bo. As far as the feeding thing, that's new on me. I didn't expect you to see everything. I just needed to feed and assumed you did too after I threw you the other day". Lauren explained. She marveled at the new power Bo had just told her about. It was either a power of hers, Succubus to Succubus or her witch. The Scientist in her was starting to wonder if that was exclusive to Bo, but there was no sure fire way of finding out without feeding from another wounded Succubus.

She had her pick of the lot. Literally with the women lining the streets.

"Are you injured? Lauren asked.

"No. I'm fine". Bo said.

Lauren licked her lips and punched Bo in the face and waited for her nose to bleed.

"What the fuck Lauren? Bo asked angrily as she held her nose and blood started running out of her nose.

Lauren shook her head. Bo needed to be more wounded than that for her experiment to work. So she clipped her and broke her leg.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Bo screamed in pain as she held on to her nose with one hand and held on to her wounded leg with the other one.

Lauren ran down the road at lightning speed and entered the bar again. Breaking her own hand, and before Bo could catch up to her, she started to feed and push her Chi into Bo while holding a drink in her hand and dancing to the music.

Bo let go of her nose and accepted the Chi and gave Chi back. She immediately started to feel better as she witnessed what Lauren was doing. Holy shit she thought.

Lauren ran back to Bo and checked on her. "Did it work?

"The Chi and seeing what you were doing? Yes. Why you did it? No". Bo sighed. This was turning into a disaster. She didn't know the Lauren in front of her. She would never wound her on purpose and she had twice inside of five minutes.

"I wanted to find out if it happened again with you. The only problem is using it on another Succubus or Fae to see if it is just you or my powers". Lauren explained.

"Are you telling me that you want to fight and feed from somebody else? Bo gasped.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. That won't be a problem for you will it, Succubus? Lauren asked.

Bo shook her head. This was bullshit. What the hell happened to Lauren from the time she last saw her to the time she just saw her again? But she couldn't really say anything. How many times had she slept with other people and it wasn't a feed. Dyson. Ryan. Anyone.

"Ok but can it not be mom please? Bo sighed.

"That would be disgusting". Lauren said looking around for her next guinea pig.

Lauren spotted a woman across the street walking. She ran over and punched her in the face, and waited for the woman to punch her back. She kicked and punched Lauren. It didn't hurt but it did case her nose to bleed, and her leg felt weird.

She ran around the corner and into a restaurant. Breaking her hand again, she grabbed a dinner roll in the other hand and squeezed it as she started to pull the woman's chi and fed her too.

The woman was floored at what just happened and jumped back when Lauren came running up to her again.

"Are you ok? Lauren asked.

"I'm fine. But don't do that shit again". The woman snapped.

"Did you see me when I fed from you or when I fed you? Lauren asked.

"No. You took my chi and gave me some of yours back". The woman said.

"I'm a Scientist. I'm sorry for the assault, I just thought you would have thought I was crazy, had I asked your permission ahead of time". Lauren explained.

"That's quite alright. I'm a Doctor too, but don't do that shit again". The woman laughed as she hurried away.

Bo stood across the street with her arms crossed, and tapping her foot.

"You can't be mad about that". Lauren laughed.

"I am just worried about you Lauren. I have been worried about you since we found out that you were Fae. I know you're not scared of your Succubus, but she worries me". Bo explained.

"I'm still me Bo. I'm just not that bend over and take it up the ass, because I have to Lauren, anymore". Lauren replied as she looked Bo over.

"Why did you come here of all places? Bo asked.

"Are you jealous? Lauren asked.

"That's not what I asked. I asked why this place of all places". Bo said gently.

"I wanted some practice and thanks to you and them, I got some". Lauren smiled as she walked towards the car she had rented and climbed inside. Bo stood watching her until she saw the passenger side door open. She climbed in and buckled up. She was clearly going to have to live on Lauren's time and pace. Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to Aife's castle and Lauren parked just outside of the garage. The ride over was uneventful besides Bo shifting in her seat.

"Now why are we were? Bo asked.

"I'm going to talk to Aife for a few minutes and then going back to my hotel". Lauren answered as she briskly walked inside. She was ready for real food and a hot shower.

"Lauren. Lauren. Lauren. You have put quite a mess on my hands". Aife laughed, noticing them before they did her.

"I'm sorry. I was minding my own business and they came after me". Lauren said.

"I'm not mad. I saw the tapes. Those bitches just love to fight and you gave them one, and plenty more". Aife laughed.

"Ok. Now that we have cleared that up. I'm calling it an early night". Lauren said as she turned to leave. She didn't motion for Bo to follow her at all.

Bo didn't either. She just stood there wondering who the hell that woman was that just walked away from them.

"Come on Isabeau. Dinner is ready". Aife said.

Bo frowned, nodded and followed her mother.

 _ **TBC**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Bo and Aife**_

"Anything? Aife asked looking over at Bo.

"No. Nothing. I guess she's just going to ignore me altogether, or she is simply taking some time for herself". Bo frowned setting her phone down on the table.

"Isabeau I am not one for this love thing you two have going on, but maybe that is what you need to do too. Take some time for yourself, and think about what you want. You and I talked extensively about this last night, but you are going to have to fight for her. No pulsing. No begging. Actual fighting. You can't show up and wing it anymore. She really doesn't need you for anything at all anymore. So you need to make her see that you need her, want her". Aife replied.

"I thought I've been doing that. We have been nearly inseparable lately. Then Stephen mentions us losing our baby and everything rightfully went to shit. Then Kenzi...

"Who's dating her, you or Kenzi? Aife interrupted.

"I am". Bo said angrily.

"Does Lauren know that? Really know that? Aife asked seriously.

Bo huffed and then looked away. Does Lauren know that? She asked internally. Lauren was so angry the other night that she could have killed Kenzi, after throwing Bo to the ground.

"I want some time to myself". Bo said walking off. She wasn't going to think for herself, if she hung around Aife like she had been all morning.

"Take it". Aife smiled and turned to address Alfred.

Bo nodded and stormed off. She wasn't outside long before tears streamed down her face. She had called Lauren nearly ten times, and not one call was answered. She didn't bother texting because if she wasn't answering her calls, she wouldn't respond by text either.

Lauren said she was staying at a hotel and they found out with which after a little digging. The front desk said the Doctor was in her room with a do not disturb sign on her door. Bo knew that was likely for her benefit.

She had come to Berlin specifically for Lauren, and the Doctor apparently wanted nothing to do with her. Not even last night when the other Succubi were on the loose and attacking them.

Aife was right. Bo couldn't afford to wing it anymore. She needed to step up and make sure that Lauren knows she is unequivocally committed to her. The Fae had probably dismissed Lauren's wants, and needs so much in the past that she was looking at Bo like one of those Fae now.

That thought angered the Succubus. For all she had done for Lauren, even the things she didn't know about set her apart from the other Fae. Lachlan and the first Ash always looked at Lauren like property. Bo looked at her like a walking dream of hers that came true. Lauren is beautiful, and caring. Even when she was being treated like shit, like that scene on the couch with Dyson, she kept her dignity.

Aife was right. If Bo is going to move forward with Lauren, she needed to accept this new Lauren. If she was that strong as a ward of the Ash, she would be a hell of a lot stronger now. She didn't need Bo. She had the world and all of the time in the world at her feet now. Could go anywhere in the world that she wanted to go, like she did with Berlin. Bo just needed to catch up to her or be left behind.

Lauren has no trust or faith in Bo right now. She thinks Kenzi is Bo's priority, and not the other way around. Bo had enough and hopped on to one of Aife's motorcycles. She wasn't going to get anywhere like this. She raced down the street letting her hair blow in the wind behind her.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren had gotten up early and worked out. Now that she was showered, she sat on the couch, staring at the fireplace in front of her. She had a wonderful night's sleep and her body had never slept on a mattress so soft like that.

She had turned her phone off knowing Bo would likely be blowing it up, when she turned it back on that morning, her hunch was confirmed. Putting the phone back down on the end table, she curled up on the couch and closed her eyes. For once she had nowhere to be. Nobody to answer to. Everything was going well at her clinic back home. She almost wanted to open a hospital, but that would take up so much of her time, and she wanted to be able to take time off, like she just did over the last few days.

She groaned when her phone rung but answered it.

"Good morning grandfather". Lauren smiled softly.

"Good morning sweetie, do you want to join Stephen and me for breakfast? Albert said softly.

Lauren looked at the time, it was almost ten. "Sure. I'll be ready in a few minutes".

"We'll meet you downstairs". Albert smiled into the phone.

"See you soon". Lauren said clearing her voice and sitting up on the couch. After putting the fire out, she checked her appearance once more before heading downstairs.

"Is she coming? Stephen asked.

"Yes she is". Albert said taking a seat across from Stephen.

"Grandfather...

"Don't Stephen. She has to do this on her own. All of it. No matter how we feel, this is Lauren's life". Albert cut in.

"I don't trust Bo. She said Lauren would be her priority. But after that spat with Kenzi and last night, it looks like she's just biding her time, and playing on Lauren's feelings for all that they are worth! Stephen snapped angrily.

"Son I am proud of you for supporting your sister and wanting to protect her, but you cannot interfere in that. You can't speak about Bo like this around Lauren either. It will only draw a wedge between the two of you". Albert replied pouring two cups of coffee.

"The unaligned Succubus seems to be aligned with herself". Stephen mumbled.

"Stop it Stephen, she's coming". Albert said as both men stood to greet Lauren.

"Good morning Lauren". Stephen smiled as he hugged his sister.

Lauren smiled, hugged Stephen a bit, and pulled back to sit down.

"Before you ask, I came here to eat with the two of you, not to talk about Bo". Lauren said looking her menu over.

"We won't pry sweetie, will we Stephen? Albert asked looking sternly at this grandson.

"No. We won't pry". Stephen answered. He was still steamed. If Bo was a man, they would be fighting all over the streets, Queen or no Queen.

"I'll have Eggs Benedict, wheat toast, jam and the largest cup of coffee that you have". Lauren smiled at the waiter.

Albert and Stephen ordered their food, and still kept a close eye on Lauren. She was never like this, almost distant.

"How are you this morning Stephen? Lauren smiled towards the man.

"Really good. Grandfather and I checked into a large suite here last night, and I got some sleep". Stephen answered pouring his grandfather a glass of orange juice.

"Some huh? Lauren said watching her brother fidget in his seat.

"Look Lauren I...". Stephen started.

"Why don't we all go for a drive after breakfast? That is if you don't have any other plans Lauren? Albert asked.

"No thank you". Lauren replied.

"Ahh come on Lauren. Don't shut us out too". Stephen snapped.

"I am not shutting you out Stephen. I just don't want to go". Lauren replied as softly as she could. She now knew that she was wrong for coming here. She wanted space and her space had been invaded. She didn't think Aife would come back so quickly. Her plans were now limited. It was as if she was back with the Light Fae again.

"I have to go. You can have my food, if you'd like". Lauren said throwing enough money to cover all of them on the table as she stood to leave.

"Lauren! Stephen screamed across the room.

"Eat your food son". Albert said patting Stephen on his arm.

Lauren was already opening a door before she heard Stephen call after her.

"That's bullshit. Bo hurt her, and now we are the ones suffering". Stephen snapped.

"Lauren was on her own for a long, long time Stephen. Just because she is back in our lives again, does not give us the right to insist that she spend every waking moment with us". Albert said taking his first bite of food.

"That's true. But I've seen her future grandfather. Her life gets so much better, even if it is with Bo. Who's just frustrating me at the moment. My sister is hurting, and I just want to help". Stephen said.

"Wait for her to talk, we can't push her, or we will lose her". Albert countered as he finished his breakfast. He didn't order as much as Lauren, but waited patiently for Stephen to eat both his and her food.

Lauren walked around the hotel grounds. It was nice enough out that she didn't need a jacket. The gardens were a sight to see. She didn't know why she was snippy with Stephen, but she did know she was not ready yet to face Bo. She was going to be her own priority for the moment.

If she was completely honest with herself, she hated herself. Almost to the point that she wish she was never born. Never born into the Fae world, and then cast aside believing she was just a human. She can't compare that Bo because Bo always felt that something was off with her. Especially after Kyle.

Maybe Lauren's Kyle was Nadia, because she too died at Bo's hands. Taking a deep breath, the Doctor took a seat. Turned her upwards, and closed her eyes.

 _ **Aife and Alfred.**_

"Where are those bitches now? Aife snapped.

"My Queen, some fled with their injuries, others are hiding out". Alfred answered.

"I want names, or bodies. Even if they have fled, they will not get away with attacking Dr. Lewis. Even if she fought back, they were never to lay a hand on her. Find them before Lauren or Bo does. Is that understood? Aife asked.

"Yes My Queen". Alfred bowed, and left the Succubus.

"Now what to do with the lot of these other idiots". Aife laughed as she walked back and forth.

Emma, Hester, and Dina were chained to one of the walls in Aife's dungeon. The Queen Succubus paced back and forth a bit more.

"You will stay as you are, and when I have rounded up all of you, Lauren will decide your fates. Personally I hope it is death". Aife laughed as she left the room to the women mumbling under their breaths.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo had been riding for almost two hours and it wasn't clearing her head as much as she hoped it was. She checked her phone and Lauren still hadn't texted or called. She had clung to the hope that the traffic had blocked out her ring tone, but that was not to be.

She smiled at the irony of pending all of her hopes to a phone call, when she had blocked Lauren's numbers after finding out about Nadia. Not the most mature way to deal with it, but that's who Bo was. She needed to be better and hoped she was by now.

She noticed Lauren's hotel in the skyline, but didn't go in that direction. She would be here when Lauren was ready, even if she was desperately ready right now. Lauren thinks she came to save Kenzi, that wasn't true, she wanted to save Lauren. Remind her who she is, or what she was, Bo couldn't tell anymore.

After what she had witnessed last night, Bo was no longer the same either. Lauren is a beautiful woman and those Succubus were all over her, what would have happened had they been beautiful and not violent towards Lauren? Bo would have lost her on the spot.

Any woman would be lucky to have a woman like Lauren. She was within reach of Bo's fingertips and she watched her walk away. She hated it, but this was part of the new Bo, not forcing her to stay or get in her face when she clearly wasn't ready to talk.

Bo turned her motorcycle around and sped down the street. She dodged in and out of traffic until she reached her destination. Throwing her helmet to the guard, as he opened the door for her. She stormed down the stairs and long hall.

"Isabeau! Don't! Aife screamed.

"Fine". Bo said releasing Dina's shirt.

"Lauren gets to decide what I will do with them, all of them". Aife explained.

"Leave us". Bo seethed.

"Look at the baby Fae trying to puff her chest out". Dina laughed and was silenced when Bo punched her in the mouth.

"Now since I know what happened and since she's lost a few teeth, you two are going to tell me why". Bo snapped looking at Hester and Emma.

"Why what? Emma said shivering in her chains.

"Why you thought you could put your hands on Lauren? Why you thought you could even get close to her? Bo replied as she paced back and forth, never taking her eyes off of the women.

"We just wanted to talk to her. To get to know her". Emma said.

"Get to know her?! You know who she is! Bo screamed.

"Now if she was really yours, would we be here? Hester laughed.

"I can't kill you, so I will only ask you once, what are you insinuating? Bo asked.

"That you are the most pathetic Succubus we have ever seen, and we know thousands. Imagine having our powers and you can't keep a beautiful woman like that on your arm". Hester laughed.

"I would never use my powers to gain Lauren's affections! Bo screamed.

"Who's talking about just her affections. You can't even keep her attention or you wouldn't be here. If she decides to let us live...

"Finish that and you will die right now". Bo snapped with her eyes flashing blue.

"Pathetic". Hester laughed.

"She really is. _A Succubus_ ". Emma laughed.

Bo growled. She wanted to kill these bitches, but remembered what Aife said.

"Can't wait for Lauren to get here. Mmmmm. I wonder if her bark is as big as her bite. Or shall I say licks? Hester laughed.

Bo punched a hole in the nearest wall, and left.

 _ **Aife's throne room.**_

Aife was sitting on the throne reading the latest report on their search for the other Succubus that attacked Lauren, when the woman herself appeared before her.

"Aife". Lauren said softly.

"You have put quite a mess on my hands Dr. Lewis". Aife laughed.

"That's why I came. I wanted to apologize for the mess I made last night. Not the Succubus, but the mess in the streets that I made throwing them around". Lauren said softly.

"Dr. Lewis please. I am never against kicking ass, whether it is warranted or not. But as far as the damage, it's nothing that I can't have reparied. A few bars are open air now, but they are still in business". Aife laughed.

"Very well. I will take my leave then". Lauren said and turned to leave.

"There is the matter of the Succubus I have collected so far. I haven't killed them yet, although one of them is currently missing teeth. Once I have collected all of them, you will be allowed to decide their fate". Aife laughed again.

"Wait I didn't knock any...wait I understand". Lauren said turning back around.

"Lauren you are not my daughter, but I will tell you the same thing I told Isabeau. Take some time to yourself, if that's what you need. I won't tell you what she told me, she can do that herself, when you are ready to hear it. You can go now, but please don't damage anything else". Aife laughed.

Lauren nodded and turned to leave. Bo had obviously been there doing damage of her own. Lauren knew it before she ever stepped into the castle. Bo is angry. It would be good for her to stew and calm down on her own. Berlin is big enough for them not to get in each other's way.

Lauren knew she wasn't the same after yesterday. A part of her wanted to drain the city, and she probably could with the full force of her powers. She was simply taking a walk and her Succubus took over. It was fascinating all the things she could do, and the Scientist in her was enjoying all of it.

The bottom line is Lauren is done being last in Bo's life. For all she knew Bo would go home and party with Kenzi, that is if Lauren ever released her. It wouldn't take long to do. But deep down she knew what it was like to be held a prisoner and she didn't want to be that type of Fae. So she would release her, but not in Berlin. Kenzi still needed to keep her distance or death would likely befall the human that thought for years, that her shit didn't stink or being Bo's human outranked Lauren in the human world.

"Come near me Kenzi, and I will not be responsible for what happens to you. You were always Bo's friend. Never mine, and I don't want a friend like you, but come near me, and you will be an instant foe". Lauren said snapping her fingers.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi fell hard to the ground. To the point she scratched her face, drawing instant blood. That had never once happened in all the time she had been Bo's human. Not even when Nadia threw her around.

She looked around. It was dark and for once, she didn't have anywhere to go. She was pretty sure, Bo was still out of town, and the Fae there would know for sure. But she was sure they weren't going to tell the human anything. Being Bo's human afforded her a lot of intel and so forth, but without Bo there in person, she was just another human now.

She heard Lauren's warning loud and clear, but Lauren is not as powerful as Bo is. Bo would protect her, and if they are fighting again, it won't be long before Bo reaches out to her. She just needed to get a new phone and text the number to Bo.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo had jumped on the motorcycle again, without her helmet, and took off. The Succubus words got to her, and it wasn't in a good way. Aife was right too, she needed to get Lauren to understand that she is her number one and everything else is numbers two through whatever.

But all of that needed to be done on Lauren's time. Where was the rush? They are both Fae. Both destined to live a long, long time. Bo's anxiety was mostly knowing that in Berlin they would be surrounded by beautiful women. Likely smarter women too. She took a deep breath at her first stop, and looked around. It was getting later and later in the day.

"What are you doing? A voice called out towards the Succubus.

"Look it's not what you are thinking. I am just taking a ride". Bo replied.

"I meant what are you doing here? Stephen asked.

"I'm here for Lauren". Bo said.

"When is she going to see that? Feel that? Stephen asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Well she's not talking to me right now, and I don't want to push her or force her to". Bo answered pulling her motorcycle off of the street.

"You came here to fight for her, at least that's what we all thought. When are you going to start doing that? Stephen asked.

"I don't want to fight with you. I know how much you mean to Lauren and to Albert. Hell mom even likes you". Bo said.

"And I know how my sister feels about you, so as long as she does feel for you, I am going to protect her, and you should be wanting to too". Stephen said waving his grandfather off.

"Stephen I asked you not to do this". Albert said stepping behind Stephen.

"I'm just talking to her grandfather". Stephen said.

Bo's phone started to ring, she pulled it out anticipating it to be Lauren on the other end.

"What is it? Bo asked.

"Bo! Thank goodness, I found you. That was some straight up shit. When are you coming home? We have something serious to talk about". Kenzi rambled off.

Stephen lifted an eyebrow staring at Bo. He frowned and turned around. "Let us go grandfather".

"What was that about? Albert asked.

"That was Kenzi on the phone. I am tired of wasting my energy on that Succubus". Stephen said.

"Kenzi? Lauren must have released her". Albert said.

"She's a Doctor, she's too kind to harm anyone. Too bad I can't say the same for Bo". Stephen said as the men climbed into their car.

"What do you want Kenzi? I'm busy". Bo snapped.

"She threatened me Bo. Lauren threatened me, surely you are not going to let that slide". Kenzi replied.

"What? Bo asked.

"She told me to stay away from her or else". Kenzi said.

"Then maybe you should. No. In fact you will. Stay away from Lauren". Bo said.

"Bo you can't mean that! You are dating her, how am I going to stay away from her?! Kenzi groaned.

"Because I am dating her. She doesn't feel comfortable around you, that's mostly my fault but it is yours too for all of the shit you did and said to her". Bo replied.

"What has she done to you?! Kenzi snapped.

"Changed me. This is my life Kenzi. There won't be anymore going to the Dal and getting drunk talking about the Fae. There will be no more partying until we spot someone for me to sleep with. There will be nothing for me but Lauren". Bo countered and adjusted herself on the motorcycle.

"So you are going to let her decide who's in your life or not? Kenzi snapped.

"When it comes to you, yes. You have never wanted anyone around me but Dyson and Trick. Not even Aife. Trick because he was family and Dyson because you picked him to be with me when you die. How fucked up is that? Bo snapped.

"Bo I didn't mean...

"I know what you meant. That I had to be with a Fae or lil ole me couldn't function in the world. Well congratulations, I am with a Fae, Lauren". Bo said.

"Are you coming home or not? Kenzi snapped.

"My home is where Lauren is and I need to get going". Bo said hanging up before Kenzi prolonged the phone call any further.

"Lauren I have been trying to give you space all day, but I really would like to talk to you. To explain about the other day. Please". Bo said hanging up from Lauren's voicemail. The Succubus had called so much, she was sure she had gone over Lauren's limit.

She pulled off and rode another two miles before her phone beeped. _Körnerpark one hour._

The Succubus smiled. This was it, now or never. She needed Lauren to trust her which was a twist when Lauren must have felt for so long that Bo didn't trust her. Trust her motives. Trust her love. Trust them. The Succubus had time to get to the castle, freshen up and to the park to meet Lauren. She snuck into a back entrance hoping to avoid all the questions about why she was in a hurry.

She showered, took one look in the mirror, and rushed back out the same way. She was happy the guards hadn't put her Aife's cars back into the garage yet. She wanted to look nice and chose a Mustang over ther motorcycle.

She parked and rushed to find Lauren. She was nervous more than anything. Just breathe. Just breathe, she kept telling herself.

"Over here Bo". Lauren said.

"Hi. Thanks for agreeing to meet me". Bo panted after she reached the Doctor.

"I was going to suggest we walk, but looking at you, perhaps we should sit". Lauren said.

"I'm good to walk". Bo smiled.

Lauren nodded and the women started walking. Bo looked at the ground and then looked up. Now or never Succubus.

"Lauren I love you. Thank you for sparing Kenzi's life. But you are my life. Mine. All of it. From the moment I wake up, to when I go to bed, to when I dream of you, and wake up all over again. I wasn't taking Kenzi's side the other night, I was taking yours. You have never been violent Lauren. I was trying to keep you from becoming killers like the rest of us. That's all I was trying to prevent". Bo rambled off. She hoped it made sense and didn't sound like she was trying to run game on the Doctor.

"Bo I'm sorry for throwing you. I was just so upset with Kenzi. She keeps pushing and pushing. She's been that way since you arrived in town. Like nobody else but Dyson and Trick were good enough to be in your life. I love you Bo, I do. But I will not be last in your life or shoved away when someone thinks I'm not good enough for you". Lauren replied as they slowly walked.

"That's all on me Lauren. I never stepped up enough to show them, all of them, how important you are to me. I thought they both understood when I told them I love you. Somewhere along the line, you didn't believe that either. I am not asking you to believe me right this moment, that is something that I will prove to you over time, if you will still let me". Bo said turning her head away to avoid the rejection that hung in the air.

"Ok Bo but if I feel this way again, I don't know what I will do". Lauren said looking at the ground.

Bo stopped and gently took Lauren's head into her hands.

"If you ever feel this way again, I don't know what I will do either, because it won't be me that makes you feel like this". Bo said as her eyes flashed a tint of blue. Then the Succubus gently dropped her hands.

Lauren smiled gently and turned her head back to the view in front of them.

"Where do you want to go now? Bo asked softly.

"I don't want to go home yet". Lauren said.

"Ok. Where to? Bo asked.

"Lets finish exploring the park for now". Lauren said.

"Ok". Bo smiled as they turned and walked down the small walk and out to the larger spots.

 _ **TBC**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Kenzi**_

Kenzi was pissed off. She hadn't ate in hours and every wallet she picked was either empty or had pins on their credit and debit cards. She even tried to call Hale and reached a disconnected number. She groaned. Everyone she loved had suddenly abandoned her. She was sure Bo was ignoring her calls on purpose. But at least she hadn't changed her number too.

Wake up Kenzi. This is Toronto. Not Berlin. Aife wasn't running shit here at the moment. She just needed to use her wits and find a way to eat. She's not Fae like the rest of them, she needs nourishment. The fact that Lauren is Fae now upset her too. But her focus needed to be on her next unsuspecting prey. She smiled when she spotted one.

 _ **Lauren and Bo.**_

Lauren stirred and realized they had fallen asleep on a park bench. Bo's head was resting on Lauren's shoulder and her long locks, gently blew in the light wind.

"Bo". Lauren said softly and waited for the Succubus to wake up.

Bo simply shifted and snuggled closer to Lauren.

"Bo we need to go, it's late". Lauren said.

"I can sleep as long as I want, we have the run of the place. At least that's what mom texted me". Bo said.

"Well I don't want to be here". Lauren said looking out.

"Ok". Bo said snapping up and off of Lauren.

"How did you get here? Bo asked as she nodded to a gentleman that they were finally leaving.

"I drove". Lauren said as both women stretched.

"Where's your car or truck? Bo asked.

"Just outside of the park". Lauren answered as they started walking.

The women walked and Bo walked towards her motorcycle before she noticed Lauren hopping on to a motorcycle of her own.

"Holy crap! Bo gasped as her eyes flashed blue. The Doctor looked like a poster Bo would hang up on her bedroom walls. Gorgeous. Her blonde hair blew behind her face before she put her helmet on.

Bo put her hands in the air asking what they were going to do next and the Doctor simply pointed. Bo smiled and jumped on her bike. Lauren waited for her to warm her engine up and sped off. Bo laughed and gently pulled out behind Lauren.

Bo did stop once to text Aife. She wanted her to know she wouldn't be returning to the castle for what she had hoped was a long time, but she didn't want to assume everything was fine between her and Lauren. Lauren said she didn't want to be last in Bo's life and that meant putting her above her mother too. She was sure Aife wouldn't care though. Then there was Kenzi. She wasn't sure where Kenzi was or what she was up to, but none of that mattered, if she really wants Lauren.

They finally pulled up to the Hotel Adlon Kempinski Berlin. Bo gasped at the place. It looked and smelled expensive.

"Lauren are you sure you can afford this? Bo asked as they entered the elevator.

"I'm not paying for this". Lauren smiled as she pushed the button to her floor.

"Mom? Bo asked.

"Aife". Lauren said as they both stared into nothing waiting for the elevator to reach the top. Once the bell rung and the doors opened, Bo gestured for Lauren to exit first. They walked down the hall a good ways before Lauren stopped and opened her door.

Bo gasped again at the size of the room. It looked like a small apartment, but nicer.

"I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself at home. We have a mini bar and a full time butler at our disposal". Lauren said.

"So...I can stay? Bo asked shyly.

"Bo it's so late. Of course you can stay". Lauren smiled gently.

Bo nodded and watched Lauren gather a few things before she disappeared from the room. The Succubus walked around awkwardly. She grabbed a bottle of water and gently took a seat on the large couch. Grabbing the remote, she turned the TV on.

She took some deep breaths breathing in the clean air. She hoped their lives would be as clean from now on. No more fighting. No more Fae cases. Nothing but them doing what they loved. She thought about going into business with Stephen again, premonition be damned. She just wouldn't take any cases far away from Lauren. Who was to say Bo wasn't going to be the mother? She smiled and rested her head on the plush cushion.

The room reeked of Lauren too. She bit her lip at the taste. This is it Bo. Lauren meant it, and so did you. You will go at her pace and not your own. Your own nearly lost her before. It was time for them, and it was going to be fun.

"I have another bathroom robe and some extra pajamas for you to sleep in". Lauren said as she blotted her wet hair with a towel.

"Lauren. It's five AM". Bo laughed.

"Yes and I want to get some real sleep in". Lauren said as she hung the wet towel up.

"Lauren we could do all of this at Mom's castle". Bo smiled gently.

"I don't want to be there Bo. But if you like, you can leave. I won't think anything of it". Lauren smiled as she ran a comb through her hair.

"No. I was just wondering why you didn't want to go back there. But I'm totally fine with this and actually sleeping". Bo said as she kicked her boots off under the small coffee table.

"Aife is already paying for my room. Going back there would really feel like I am mooching off of her. Besides the Succubus are there and I will deal with them tomorrow. I just wanted a day for us. But if you wish to leave, it will be fine with me". Lauren said.

"Hell no. I can stay here. For as long as you like". Bo smiled.

Lauren nodded and laughed as Bo hurried into the bathroom. The shower and tub were both massive. She was sure Bo was going to shower though. A bath sounded too long. Taking a deep breath, she walked around the room, picking up here and there. She hung Bo's jacket up in the closet and found something to watch on the TV, getting sleepier, she left it on for Bo and went to the bedroom portion of her suite. Pulling back the thick blankets and sheets, she climbed into bed.

Bo quietly made her way out of the bathroom and looked for Lauren. She felt awkward again being there, but if this is where Lauren wanted to be, she was going to be there too. For as long as the Doctor was and allowed her company.

She walked over to the small coffee table and turned the TV off. She wondered where she was going to sleep, either on the couch or with Lauren. She tiptoed to the bedroom and peeked in. The sheets and blankets had been pulled back on the right sight of the bed. Lauren was facing the other way.

Bo smiled and gently walked towards the bed, kicking her slippers off. Climbing up on to the bed, she settled in as she stared up at the ceiling. She jumped when she felt Lauren moving next to her.

"It's fine Bo. You can sleep here". Lauren said softly.

"Are you sure? I mean that couch is long enough". Bo whispered.

"Sleep Bo". Lauren said as she settled back on the bed.

"Ok". Bo said as she closed her eyes. She was still nervous about sleeping there. It wasn't her bed. She didn't have control over who slept in this one.

"Ugh your aura is blinding me". Lauren said as she pulled Bo into her arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to relax". Bo whispered.

"It's ok". Lauren said holding the shivering Succubus.

"I love you Lauren. I do. Every time I look at you. Look into your eyes, I fall in love you with all over again. I know we have so far to go to repair our relationship. But it is yours and mine. We will control it. No more interference from Kenzi or anyone else. I promise you that". Bo said tearfully.

"Bo about Kenzi...". Lauren started.

"It doesn't matter Lauren. I told her you will be my priority from now on and I meant it". Bo interrupted as she wiped her face.

"I know about Kenzi, Bo". Lauren said softly.

"You what? What do you know about Kenzi? Bo asked moving away from Lauren.

"Aife apparently doesn't trust anyone. I guess she thought I needed to hear this". Lauren said handing Bo her phone.

"What am I going to do with this? Bo asked.

"Press one for my voicemails". Lauren said.

Bo nodded and waited for the phone to list the messages Lauren had received. Her mouth fell open when she heard Lauren had a call from Aife, and then a message followed. It was everything she had told Kenzi on their call before. Bo pressed save when it asked and looked to Lauren.

"Now can you sleep? Lauren asked.

"Lauren listen about that...". Bo said.

"I heard enough for now and thank you for sticking up for me. I did tell her to stay away from me". Lauren said.

"I know and that's my fault for making you feel like an outsider when it came to Dyson and Kenzi. Hell even Trick". Bo said.

"Bo this is our chance. Ours. Either we commit or we don't". Lauren said.

"I am committed to you Lauren. I have one last question before we retire to bed". Bo said.

"What's that? Lauren asked.

"Did you release Kenzi? Bo asked.

"How could you ask me that? Lauren asked.

"Because we are starting over and this time, I don't want any distractions. I can't help but worry if she's well or not. Not that I'm saying I need to go and feed her, protect her. I just don't want us to have to stop and deal with that shit. This is our time, and we need it". Bo said. She felt like a rambling idiot.

"She's fine Bo, and in one piece. But the rest of her wellbeing is up to her". Lauren said.

"Good enough for me. Sleep time". Bo said as she fell back on the bed. This time she held Lauren as they played with each other's fingers before falling asleep. Bo wanted more, but know Lauren wanted to sleep and for once her wants and needs would have to wait.

"One more question? Bo said softly.

"Ok. One more". Lauren laughed.

"If you had the recording why didn't you play it when we first got here? Bo asked.

"Because I wanted and needed to hear you say those things to me directly. Not hearing you tell it to Kenzi or on a recording". Lauren answered.

"I'm sorry Lauren. I should have. A lot a sooner". Bo cried.

"Go to sleep Bo". Lauren smiled gently drying Bo's tears.

"Ok. Ok. Sleep. I can do that. Now". Bo smiled.

 _ **Aife's Castle.**_

"My Queen! We have rounded up the last of them". Alfred bowed.

"Are you sure? Aife asked never looking up.

"Yes My Queen. Shall I summon Dr. Lewis? Alfred asked.

"No. Make the most disgusting accomodations you can think of for those bitches and then leave them be. Dr. Lewis is not to be disturbed". Aife said.

"And Princess Isabeau? Alfred asked.

"I said they are not to be disturbed! Aife screamed, and the sound shook the room.

"Very well My Queen". Alfred bowed and left the room.

"What are you doing about them? Albert asked.

"That is up to Lauren. They attacked her, so I'm hoping it's something deathly". Aife laughed.

"Where is Bo? Stephen asked.

"With Lauren I assume". Aife answered looking at the clock. It was almost noon.

"I don't like that". Stephen said shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter what you like, it matters what they like". Aife replied finally raising her head.

"She's a Succubus. She can't commit". Stephen said.

"Lauren is one too. My mother was one and she committed to Trick. Not saying that is the best example, but she did. I never have but I know my daughter a little. She was all over Dyson until she fell in love with Lauren. I think her Succubus mated with her before Bo even knew it". Aife countered

"She's right Stephen. You have to let them work this out. If Lauren wants Bo, we will know it. If she doesn't we will know it. But if you interfere, Lauren will resent you either way". Albert said softly.

Stephen nodded. He knew he needed to calm down about Lauren and Bo. The last thing he wanted to do was turn into Kenzi. From what Aife had told him, that girl acts like she owned Bo from day one. That and he just got his sister back not too long ago. Lauren had always been trustworthy. He needed to trust her, even if he wasn't ready to trust Bo yet.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

The women had slept for a good six hours before Lauren woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. It was just as well. She gently climbed out of bed and went for coffee. Once she had a fresh pot brewing, she called to the Butler to bring them a nice lunch.

Bo stirred in the warm bed. She didn't have to open her eyes to see Lauren was already up. She pulled on her robe, slippers and walked out to the main area.

"Good afternoon". Lauren said patting the cushion next to her on the couch.

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry about that. I guess I really was sleepy". Bo sighed gently sitting by Lauren.

"It's fine. I haven't been up all that long myself". Lauren said handing Bo a cup of fresh coffee.

"Lunch should be ready soon". Lauren said sipping her coffee.

"Yeah? Bo asked.

"Yes". Lauren said.

"What are we having? Bo asked.

"Grilled Chicken, Broccoli and grilled baked potatos". Lauren smiled.

"That sounds nice! Bo smiled.

"Nothing fancy". Lauren laughed.

"No. No really. It sounds nice". Bo said.

"We can eat out if you like". Lauren said.

"Well we are not really dressed for it, and I'm really fine just being here with you". Bo said.

The women jumped when they heard a knock at the door.

"Your lunch is ready Dr. Lewis". The Butler bowed as he pushed the small cart in.

"I got it". Bo said tightening the string around her robe and she tipped the Butler and pushed the cart the rest of the way.

Lauren smiled watching Bo set up the table and walked over to get the Dr.

"Shall we? Bo smiled pulling Lauren to her feet and walked her to the small table. Helping Lauren sit, Bo ran around to her chair.

The women ate in mostly silence and put the empty plates on the cart and pushed it just outside the door.

Lauren returned to the couch and Bo snuggled up next to her.

"I'm going riding later. But for right now, I'm just going to enjoy the peace and quiet". Lauren said.

"MMm sounds good to me". Bo smiled as Lauren pulled her closer.

Lauren smiled and snapped her fingers. The next thing Bo knew they were both holding some kind of chocolate dessert covered in strawberries.

"Well ok then". Bo laughed taking her first bite.

The women dressed for riding at nightfall and were off. Bo smiled as they mounted their motorcycles. The moon was beautiful and there wasn't much traffic.

Lauren looked like an expert as she turned corners. She even did a few stunts. Bo laughed enjoying the Doctor enjoying herself.

Lauren pulled off the road and climbed off. She walked over and looked at the scene. She stretched and extended her hand to Bo.

"May I have this dance? The Doctor smiled.

"Of course". Bo smiled pushing her long dark locks behind.

The women rocked and rocked without speaking a word. There was no music.

Bo pulled back and walked to her motorcycle and put some music on.

"Thank you". Bo said looking into nothing with Lauren's chin resting on her shoulder.

"For what? Lauren whispered.

"For never giving up on us. For giving me a chance I shouldn't have needed since I should have done more. Been more to begin with". Bo whispered.

"Bo it's not all you. It takes two to be in a relationship. I know it wasn't fair of me to just take off. The fear that must have entered your mind. Wondering if I would come back. But Kenzi showed me something in myself. I had been too cooperative with everyone and everything I shouldn't have been. If there is a weakness in us, I have some part too. This won't always be perfect but it will be fun to find out". Lauren whispered.

"I don't accept that answer Lauren. When we thought you were a human, they walked all over you. They may as well have been wearing my boots since I allowed it. And before you ask me, yes. You were always my choice. No matter how many people I went to bed with in between our first time, and our last time". Bo said.

"I wasn't going to ask that Bo". Lauren said.

"Probably not but it needed to be said. I need to talk when I'm feeling something, one way or another. We need to talk more". Bo whispered

"I love you Bo". Lauren said.

"I love you too Lauren. Now lets see what other moves you got". Bo smiled as she pulled back and twirled Lauren around.

"You haven't seen anything yet". Lauren laughed.

"All eyes on you Dr. Lewis". Bo laughed as she turned up the volume on her motorcycle. It wasn't that loud but loud enough for them to dance to.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi cursed herself as she paced back and forth. She had tried to pick the pocket of a cop and was now in jail. But at least for now she would get three meals a day. She just hoped Bo would be home soon to bail her out.

"You may as well settle in little lady. We pulled up your records with your fingerprints. You are wanted here and in the United States. You're going to be here awhile". The Cop laughed.

"Shit". Kenzi groaned as she paced back and forth again.

"My name is Earl. I am also a friend of Aife's". The man laughed and then laughed harder when Kenzi froze.

"Damn I _am_ going to be here for a long time". Kenzi said rolling her eyes.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

**Kenzi**

"On your feet Malikov! The Officer screamed.

"What? Kenzi groaned from the bench she was sleeping on.

"I said on your feet! Now! The Officer screamed again.

Kenzi squinted her eyes to read his name. "Nedley".

"Where am I going? I haven't been arraigned or have been told what I am being charged with! Kenzi screamed.

"You won't be arraigned for days. I just wanted to see you stand. See how you like being bossed around and told when to get up". Officer Nedley asked.

"And the rest of us? A woman called from behind Kenzi.

"Silence! Besides Malikov, you will all be arraigned soon". Officer Nedley said.

"I was told last night that you found my charges in the States. Will I be transferred there? Kenzi asked hopefully.

"Ms. McCorrigan persuaded them to allow us to deal with. Now sit your ass down and I will bring you bread and water shortly". Officer Nedley laughed.

Kenzi swallowed hard. She wished he was talking about Bo, but knew he was talking about Aife.

"Rookie mistake, trying to pick a Police Captain's pockets". A lady snickered.

"Sit down honey, we can have a lot fun while he's gone". A woman laughed behind Kenzi, as she patted the empty spot next to her.

"Oh hell no. I'd rather stand". Kenzi said as she walked over to the cage bars and leaned against them.

"She'll weaken", The woman laughed.

Kenzi closed her eyes and wished the floor would open up and swallow her. How the hell did she slip up and try to rob a cop? Bo. Bo was to blame. She was out here on her own. She would kick her boots off, but they would probably steal them, and she was sure she was going to sleep standing up for a bit.

 _ **Aife's Castle**_

"Get those bitches up. Lauren will be here soon and I am so looking to see what she recommends. If it isn't death, I will personally drain all of you, slowly and one by one". Aife laughed.

"Yes My Queen". Alfred bowed.

"You still trust her? Them? Stephen asked.

"Aife has been a friend of mine for a long, long time. She's always this nutty. But the one thing that has never failed is her love for Bo. So there has to be some good in her, that we are missing out on". Albert sighed as they watched the Queen Succubus wave Alfred off.

"We were Lauren's family first. We need to be first to protect her". Stephen said.

"Bo is her family too son. You need to start learning to accept that, until Lauren says otherwise". Albert said.

"Lauren will never say that". Aife laughed walking up to them.

"Aife". Albert bowed.

"Stop it. You know you never have to bow to me". Aife laughed again.

"Hello Aife". Stephen said.

"Sweetie never try and fake an emotion with a Succubus, we see all of that shit". Aife laughed.

"I'm sorry. Your daughter is getting on my last nerve". Stephen said.

"How's that? Aife asked as she stepped to him.

"My sister deserves the moon, and Bo's not even giving her the stars". Stephen said.

Aife sighed and pulled out a small recorder.

 _"What do you want Kenzi? I'm busy". Bo snapped._

 _"She threatened me Bo. Lauren threatened me, surely you are not going to let that slide". Kenzi replied._

 _"What? Bo asked._

 _"She told me to stay away from her or else". Kenzi said._

 _"Then maybe you should. No. In fact you will. Stay away from Lauren". Bo said._

 _"Bo you can't mean that! You are dating her, how am I going to stay away from her?! Kenzi groaned._

 _"Because I am dating her. She doesn't feel comfortable around you, that's mostly my fault but it is yours too for all of the shit you did and said to her". Bo replied._

 _"What has she done to you?! Kenzi snapped._

 _"Changed me. This is my life Kenzi. There won't be anymore going to the Dal and getting drunk talking about the Fae. There will be no more partying until we spot someone for me to sleep with. There will be nothing for me but Lauren". Bo countered and adjusted herself on the motorcycle._

 _"So you are going to let her decide who's in your life or not? Kenzi snapped._

 _"When it comes to you, yes. You have never wanted anyone around me but Dyson and Trick. Not even Aife. Trick because he was family and Dyson because you picked him to be with me when you die. How fucked up is that? Bo snapped._

 _"Bo I didn't mean..._

 _"I know what you meant. That I had to be with a Fae or lil ole me couldn't function in the world. Well congratulations, I am with a Fae, Lauren". Bo said._

 _"Are you coming home or not? Kenzi snapped._

 _"My home is where Lauren is, and I need to get going". Bo said._

"You tapped Bo's phone? Stephen laughed.

"Of course not dear boy. Since the Succubus attack on Lauren, I have all of Berlin bugged. Every street. Every park. So whatever you don't want me to hear, don't say it on the streets". Aife laughed as she twirled the recorder in her hand.

"Does my sister know you have that? Stephen asked.

"She does now". Aife laughed again.

"What about our rooms? Their hotel room? Stephen asked.

"Honey I don't want to hear that shit, I only record whatever is said on the streets, and in my dungeons. I am almost like a copper, whatever is said down there will be held against them". Aife laughed as she beckoned for them to follow her.

"Where are we going now? Albert asked.

"Dinner, unless you aren't hungry". Aife smiled.

"Starving actually". Albert said.

"Good. Then lets go eat". Aife said.

 _ **Bo and Lauren.**_

Bo moaned as she found Lauren in her arms. She wasn't sure when that happened, but it was more than a welcomed surprise.

She opened one eye and gasped at the time.

"Lauren". Bo whispered.

"Hmmm? Lauren mumbled

"It's almost eight". Bo said.

"So? Lauren laughed.

"Are we going to stay here all night too? Bo asked shyly.

Lauren stretched in Bo's arms. "No. We do need to get up or we won't sleep for the rest of the night".

Bo stretched as she sat up next to Lauren.

"It's still nice out, lets shower and see if we can get a table outside". Lauren said looking out of the window.

"Sounds good to me". Bo said pulling the covers off of the both of them.

Bo showered first while Lauren picked out what she was going to wear. That was a long and quiet sleep. She was right about them being too wake to sleep later so she planned on seeing how much mischief they could get into that would drain them a little bit. As powerful as they both are, that would take some doing.

They had already gone bike riding. That would be boring. Take a nice long walk? She did notice the sizeable exercise room. Ever since she found out that she was Fae, she had wanted to tone her arms more. So she could use her muscles and not always rely on her powers. Bo would be up for that, if she suggested it first. They have a large pool and even a piano in their suite, so the night was young with possibilities.

"Your turn? Bo smiled as she emerged from the bathroom.

Lauren smiled at how nice Bo looked in black pants, a white dress shirt, with a matching jacket and boots.

"I won't be too long". Lauren said as she pulled her own outfit from the rack and ran into the bathroom.

Bo checked her reflection in the mirror, and walked out on to the balcony. She lifted her head to the sky and took in the fresh air. This is it Succubus, she said to herself. Just follow Lauren's lead and you won't trip over your own feet. Your own foolishness.

This is your time to show her that you are serious about this. Never forget how close she was to breaking up with you. Never forget how she felt when she went into your Dawning after showing up for it in the first place. That soft kiss just before you went in. It held so much. Love. Fear. Distance.

Bo clapped her hands and walked back inside. She smiled at the piano, she never learned to play but still loved the sleek look of it. She played a few notes and then spun around when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Wow". Bo smiled.

"Too much? Lauren asked looking herself over.

"Absolutely not". Bo smiled again.

Lauren was wearing a blue pinstriped pantsuit, as her hair framed her face.

"Shall we? Bo asked as she licked her lips.

"Lets go". Lauren smiled grabbing a few things.

The women walked out of the room and immediately entered the elevator. It was going to be a long ride down for Bo. Part of her wanted to take Lauren right there on the elevator, but she calmed her wants remembering her own pep talk earlier. Try to have one nice night without sex Succubus, she whispered internally.

Lauren was blushing reading Bo's aura. But she didn't want to make love tonight either. She wanted fun, but out of bed this time.

"Good evening ladies. How can I help you? A gentlemen at the Restaurant Quarré Outside greeted them.

"So sorry but is there a table for two available? Lauren asked.

"But of course Dr. Lewis. Queen Aife insisted we hold a table at all times in your honor". The gentleman smiled.

Lauren and Bo nodded when he gestured for them to follow him.

"Pretty sure we could order everything for free". Bo smiled.

"Princess Isabeau". The gentleman said as he bowed pulling her chair out after seating Lauren.

"Just Bo please". Bo blushed as she accepted the seat.

"Very well madam. Order whatever you like, the Queen has been most generous with her commands". The gentleman said as he walked off and another man walked up.

"Princess Isabeau and Dr. Lewis, a bottle of our best wine". The waiter bowed.

"Bo please". Bo smiled.

"Thank you". Lauren smiled after he poured her glass.

"I will give you a few minutes to look over our menu". The waiter bowed again as he left them to it.

"Geez. Could mom embarrass us any further? Bo laughed.

"Bo". Lauren said.

"I'm sorry. To us". Bo said as she tapped Lauren's glass with her own.

"To us". Lauren smiled as both Succubus stared into each other's eyes.

"So do you know what you want? If they don't have steak here, I might opt for a burger". Bo smiled as she looked at the menu.

"I do. But I can wait until you're ready". Lauren smiled.

"Ok". Bo said in embarrassment. She could barely read the menu but was happy some of it was in English.

"That looks like steak to me". Bo laughed as she read it.

"So you're ready then? Lauren asked.

"I am". Bo said nodding for the waiter.

"Yes ma'am? Are we ready? The waiter asked.

"We are". Lauren said sitting her wine glass down.

"I will have the Bunter Quinoa and the Kalbsflanksteak". Lauren smiled gently.

"Excellent and you Bo? The waiter asked.

"I will have the same as Dr. Lewis". Bo smiled looking up at the man.

"Excellent. It will be ready shortly". The waiter smiled as he hurried off. Bo laughed knowing they were his only table. When he left earlier he walked away and turned back to face their table, never moving until Bo called for him. Aife struck again, Bo laughed again.

"It's nice out huh? Bo smiled as she looked to the sky.

"It is". Lauren said as she looked around as well.

"Hey are you cold? I noticed you shivered just now". Bo said worriedly.

"Not at all". Lauren smiled.

"Are you sure? You can have my jacket if you want". Bo offered.

"I'm fine Bo. I just love the view". Lauren smiled as she looked around again.

"In more ways than one I hope". Bo laughed.

"Delicious". Lauren winked.

"So you like this hotel? Bo asked.

"I do. It's big and spacious. Relatively quiet too". Lauren said looking around. The other tables around them had filled up quickly.

Bo nodded as the waiter returned with their soups.

"Thank you". Bo and Lauren said in unison.

"You're welcome ladies. The main dish will be ready shortly". The waiter bowed as he retreated again.

"Constantly bowing". Bo laughed.

"Does that bother you that much? Lauren asked.

"Just a little embarrassing". Bo laughed.

"But you're royalty Bo. You've known that for some time now". Lauren smiled.

"Does that bother you? Bo asked.

"Not at all". Lauren sighed gently taking her first bite.

"I am sure she will take over Toronto or at least the Fae with her crown". Bo laughed.

"She's probably working on it right now". Lauren laughed.

The women joked and laughed as they finished their soup and the waiter returned with their entree. Bo's mouth dropped open when she saw hers.

"Veal basically". Lauren explained.

"Ok. First time for everything right? Bo smiled as she dug in.

After twenty minutes the women were finished with their entrees and Lauren ordered Schwarzwälder KirschKreation to go.

"What's that? Bo ask

"Chocolate cake". Lauren smiled as she stood up.

"Thank you ladies for joining us. Enjoy the rest of your night". The waiter bowed again.

Bo dug into her pockets for a tip.

"That is not necessary Princess Isabeau. The Queen has been most generous". The waiter bowed gently waving off Bo's money.

"Very well then. Thank you". Bo said extending her hand to Lauren.

"Goodnight ladies". The waiter bowed again.

"So what do you want to do now? Bo asked.

"Lets go upstairs, eat this and then hit the exercise room". Lauren laughed.

"You got it Dr. Lewis". Bo bowed.

The women hurried upstairs, shared the dessert and changed into sweat pants and tank tops.

Once they arrived Bo laughed as Lauren hit the treadmill first. She jumped on the one next to her and they made small talk until Lauren stepped off and grabbed the free weights. Bo's eyes turned blue when Lauren started pumping iron.

"Bo". Lauren laughed.

"I'm sorry". Bo said shaking her head until her eyes turned brown again.

"You really don't need to work out you know. You're fine as you are". Bo said quietly.

"Thank you. But I don't want to always have to rely on my witch and my Succubus to handle anything". Lauren said.

"Nobody is going to hurt you Lauren". Bo smiled.

"This is more about my patients. The ones bigger and taller than me. I really want to get back to that soon". Lauren smiled.

"Ahh your clinic". Bo nodded.

"Are you still wanting to go into business with Stephen? Lauren asked.

"I have been thinking about it. But I don't think he likes me much yet. But the house is still theirs if they want it". Bo smiled.

"Just give him time. He's always been protective of me". Lauren said.

"As he should be. But I haven't exactly proven that he can trust me with you. With your heart". Bo said pumping iron too.

"You haven't proven that to me either". Lauren said honestly.

Bo winced but it was her idea to say whatever they were feeling and that's how Lauren felt.

"I will. There is nothing more important to me than us". Bo said putting one weight down and grabbed another.

"We'll see". Lauren said softly grabbing a towel.

"Ouch". Bo laughed.

"I'm sorry Bo. I just said the first thing that came to mind". Lauren said.

"No. No. It's ok. I was just reacting. I get you don't trust me again yet. But I will prove it Lauren, and yes you will see. We both will". Bo winked as she stretched.

After an hour had passed they left and returned to their room.

"Shower time again". Lauren said as she set her things down.

"You can go first". Bo said kicking off her shoes.

"I meant together, but ok". Lauren laughed.

"Ohhhh. Well then, lets shower". Bo said as she stripped on the way.

The women stood inside the shower and washed each other. Bo knew it was more about them learning to trust each other again, and not making love all the time, was a big part of that. She was as gentle with Lauren as Lauren was with her.

Lauren sighed gently, as she washed Bo. Once they were good and soapy, they rinsed each other off. Bo was first out as she handed a big towel to Lauren.

"It's almost one". Bo said quietly.

Lauren nodded as she sat at the piano and played a song. Bo sat in the nearest chair and just watched her. She didn't know Lauren could play. She smiled wondering what other secret talents the Doctor held. She wanted to learn all about every one of them, but right now she was just content watching the Doctor in another one of her elements.

Lauren suddenly stood up and put on some soft music. "Dance with me?

"Sure". Bo said clearing her throat.

The women danced through two songs before Bo pulled back an inch.

"I love you Lauren". Bo cooed.

"I love you too Bo". Lauren smiled.

"I heard a but in there". Bo frowned.

"I still have the Succubus to deal with tomorrow". Lauren said.

"What does that have to do with us? Bo asked.

"I just don't know if you will still love me after I decide what to do with them. Which I still haven't decided yet. I sent Aife a text saying I would be over tomorrow". Lauren replied.

"Lauren those assholes attacked you. For no reason. Whatever you decide to do will be fine with me". Bo said.

"Ok". Lauren said.

"I heard another but Doctor". Bo smiled gently.

"You fell in love with Lauren Lewis, the human Doctor. Now that I'm Fae, I'm not the same woman when you first met me". Lauren said.

"I fell in love with all of you Lauren. Your heart. Your soul. Your mind. Your kindness. Your touch. Everything". Bo cooed as she kissed the Doctor's hand.

"I still haven't used her full powers yet". Lauren said.

"Then we will see what she does and nothing will have changed between us. Nothing Lauren". Bo smiled as she pulled Lauren so close to her, she felt her back pop.

"Ahhh". Lauren smiled feeling it.

"Sorry". Bo blushed.

"It's ok. Lets just finish this dance and then see what else we can get into. Perhaps hitting that massive pool, naked". Lauren smiled.

"You're on Doctor Lewis". Bo smiled as she twirled her around and around.

 **Aife's Castle**

"The good Doctor has sent me a text. Do you want to know what she said? Aife asked the Succubus.

"That she's allowing us to walk away unharmed? One asked.

"Not at all. She said she's coming tomorrow instead". Aife laughed.

"So? Where does that leave us now? Dina asked.

"Assed out because I get to kick your asses all night just for the hell of it". Aife laughed as Alfred released Dina's chains dropping her to the floor.

 _ **TBC**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Bo and Lauren**_

"Umm are you sure nobody can see us? Bo asked shyly looking around the pool area.

"I'm sure and besides when have you ever been shy about being seen in the nude? Lauren laughed as they both moved around the pool.

"That was home...this is...this isn't home". Bo said still looking around.

"Bo I am sure Aife has tight reign here. Besides the front desk knows that we are here, and were probably instructed to give us privacy no matter where we are in the hotel". Lauren laughed as they moved further and further away from each other.

"Ok". Bo said removing her hands from her breasts.

"Do you want to race? That will take your mind off of it". Lauren asked raising an eyebrow in excitement.

"I will have you know Doctor, I am a great swimmer". Bo winked.

"We'll see". Lauren laughed as they swam to the end of the pool.

"On your mark..get set...go! Bo screamed as they took off. She couldn't see who was winning yet, but was pretty sure she was going to win.

She put all of her might and muscle into it. When she touched the wall, she laughed at seeing that she had in fact lost.

"You didn't use your powers did you Doctor Lewis? Bo laughed.

"Of course not. All me". Lauren winked as she flexed her arms.

"Ok lets go end to end and back again". Bo suggested as she readied herself.

"Ready..set..go! Lauren screamed and they both pushed off hard.

The sounds of water splashing violently was so relaxing to the woman that never much knew what it felt like to relax. To not have a care in the world was freeing in itself. She stopped letting herself think and focus on beating Bo again. It really wasn't a race really. It was them spending time together. Bonding. Time alone when the Fae never liked them together at all before. Bo never cared what the Fae thought of them. They never went out on an official date when Lauren thought she was only a human. But people know who they were and who they belonged to.

Bo is a rare Fae. She's not pretentious. She never once made Lauren or Kenzi for that matter feel like they didn't matter in her world. She cares. She protects. Bo may have taken a lot of lives when she was younger, but probably saved just as many.

They still have their problems but Lauren loves the woman swimming beside her with all of her being. There was more to the first time she ran her hand down Bo's back. There was a connection. A match. There Bo was naked in front of the Doctor, but Lauren saw more than that. She saw her insides and what she saw was a good woman. She looked like a little girl that was lost in the world, but she was all woman. Confident and obviously unsure of what she was and why she killed people by sleeping with them. No. That is no monster swimming next to her. That's love.

"I won! Woo hoo". Bo laughed as Lauren touched the wall.

"You haven't won anything. Now we're tied". Lauren laughed.

Bo fake pouted and stretched her arms out. She pulled her long hair behind her shoulders and turned back to Lauren.

"End to end". Bo smiled.

"Go! Lauren screamed as they raced off again.

The water splashed everywhere as the women put it all on the line this time.

Bo was enjoying this. She was spending time with Lauren alone. No Fae. No cases. No bullshit. Just them.

Neither of them were supposed to be here. They were supposed to be dating their own. But what own was that considering how the Fae lied to Lauren for years about being Fae herself.

Bo was where she wanted to be. Being away from Lauren more than a second was too long. Especially lately. She had not forgotten how Lauren was sucked into her Dawning not knowing what the hell was going on. Bo had been careless thinking nothing would come of it. But just like Trick's blood, bad things happen in the Fae world. You have to be sure of the outcome of every decision you make.

When she asked Lauren for a relationship. That was the culmination of everything that she wanted since the day she met the Doctor. There was always a pull. Something in Lauren's eyes and aura. Probably Bo's Succubus recognizing Lauren's. But Lauren said she was a human. She was too smart not to know if she was Fae.

Falling in love with Lauren was like a breath of fresh air, and it has been that way for a long time. Like it is right now, even as Bo fights her way towards the other end of the pool.

When she asked who would want to live a normal life with her, she wanted Lauren to say I would immediately. When she didn't that cracked Bo's heart a bit. Then she pulled her back. With not just her hand to sit her down. She pulled her soul back. Her heart back to the home it had been looking for forever.

Then it cracked again when Lauren told her why she was really there. Her heart cracked again. This woman couldn't possibly have known what she had just done. Torn down the foundation of the normal life Bo was hoping they had been starting. Ripped her heart right out of her body.

She couldn't stay there. She needed space. Air. Time to recuperate. And the best way to do that was to confront Vex, and hopefully kick his ass just as she had been unknowingly kicked by Lauren.

That's why she ignored all of the Doctor's calls. To try and heal before she saw her again. Then she had no choice but to see her. It took everything she had to keep the tears from falling.

Her normal was standing across from her, wearing a lab coat. Clothes she wanted to rip right off of her and push her down on the nearest exam table. But she couldn't do that. The wound was still too fresh with fear that Lauren would hurt her again. She wondered if this was on the Ash too. Dyson knew the Ash, so it was possible they both set it up for them to meet. Then it happened. Lauren mentioned it and Bo couldn't get out of there fast enough.

She crawled into her car as the tears finally fell. She cursed herself for not having any liquor in her dashboard. She needed a drink. A drink to try and wash down the pain since the nearest ladies room helped wash her face.

But who cares about that now. Her normal was racing her towards the end of this massive pool.

"Yay! You made it! Lauren smiled as Bo realized her thoughts made her lose focus and the race.

"No we did". Bo cooed pulling Lauren into her arms.

"Huh? Lauren asked in confusion.

"We made it. We are here. Together. This is the normal life that I have always wanted and luckily for me, I'm sharing it with you. Like I was always meant to". Bo cooed.

"Bo is something wrong? Lauren asked.

"Not at all. For the first time in my life. I know I have found my home. My love. My heart. My breath. My lifeline". Bo cooed again.

"Bo...". Lauren whispered.

"Just listen to me ok? Bo asked gently.

Lauren nodded and stared deep into the Succubus eyes.

"When we first met in your lab. I knew I wanted you. Not as a Succubus, but as a woman. When you touched my back, you touched my soul. The soul that I always thought was a monster. But you taught me and showed me that I wasn't a monster. You were the first person that told me that and I knew you actually meant it. You meant it literally and not as a pick up line to get me to sleep with you, like others have before. I think it was some kind of twisted fate, but good fate that Dyson and Hale brought me before the Ash. Otherwise I don't think I would have ever met you. When I asked you to come with me, I wanted you then, but Dyson and that bullshit test got in the way. It was probably a good thing too since I wasn't sure how to sleep with you, and not kill you yet. But even when we slept together, I don't think it was only your injections helping to curb that hunger. It was her protecting you too. I think she knew who you really were all along. Just like I did. Someone we could both grow to love and mean it. I know we were always worried about you dying someday. Now we never have to worry about that again". Bo cooed pulling Lauren even closer to her. She smiled when the little pebbles of water on the Doctor's body touched her body. Warmth. Love. Home

"Bo are you trying to tell me something? Lauren laughed.

"Other than I love you. That's it for now Doctor". Bo cooed kissing Lauren's cheek.

"I was thinking about us too". Lauren said quietly.

"Yeah? Bo asked lifting her head from Lauren's shoulder.

"Yes. I was thinking of when we met too, and how you never once treated me like I was just a human. How you protected me and cared about my wellbeing, as well as Kenzi's. We were the only humans in your life, and you thought enough of us to protect us against people that would have wanted us dead. They probably still do. But you were never going to allow that to happen.

I was thinking of the first time that I ran my hand down your back and felt more than skin. Then I looked into your eyes and had to turn away because of what came out of my mouth, and what was going on in my head. It was probably my Succubus trying to tell me something, but at the time, I didn't even know I had a Succubus. But I knew I had feelings for you already. I wanted to spend a lot of time with you. But I knew the Ash was never going to allow that with an unaligned Succubus. So I had my work to keep my mind off of it and you.

I carried you with me everywhere since Dyson took you away in handcuffs. That's why I rushed during our first time. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to have you. Not just as a distraction to keep you from Vex. But for me. Our kiss was like an ocean of water when I had been dying of thirst in the Fae world.

I love you too Bo. I know we belong where we are. All of this was meant to be. I think your Succubus latched on to mine, even though you didn't know I was Fae too. Perhaps she brought you to me, so she could find a normal life too". Lauren said softly as they danced in the water.

"I swear that I didn't know they did that to you Lauren. Had I known I would have beaten the crap out of Trick until he ordered it to be reversed". Bo said quietly.

"I know. Neither of us knew. But we know now". Lauren said twirling Bo around in her arms.

"I'm sorry for storming out that night. I just felt hurt and used. Because I wanted you to feel what I felt. It just looked like you were there for business and not for the pleasure, I thought we were both experiencing while we made love". Bo said pulling Lauren back to her.

"I know, and it was important to me. It still is". Lauren smiled as they swam to the center of the pool.

"Lauren what are you doing? It's almost 1. Shouldn't we be heading back? Bo asked curiously.

"I want to try something first. If you will let me". Lauren smiled biting her lip.

"Ummm ok". Bo said as Lauren pulled her on top of her. She thought for sure Lauren was going to sink under the water. But not yet.

"Lauren? Bo blushed.

"It's ok". Lauren smiled.

Lauren stretched out with Bo on top of her.

"Sit up". Lauren said softly.

"Huh? Bo asked.

"Sit up on me". Lauren said.

"Lauren that's not going to work without you sinking into the water". Bo smiled.

"Just do it". Lauren said softly.

Bo nodded and pushed up. She was sitting on Lauren and the Doctor's body was still above water.

"Like that". Lauren said, and Bo blushed when she realized how they were positioned.

"Go". Lauren said.

Bo checked the room again, and closed her eyes. She began moving slowly. Their centers were touching as she literally rode Lauren. She shook her head knowing she wouldn't last very long because this had to be the hottest time they had ever made love. She looked down at Lauren and she was staring directly at her. Her eyes hadn't changed colors yet. But licking her lips made Bo's turn blue.

"Let me know when you're close". Lauren smiled biting her lip.

Bo slammed her eyes shut. She moaned every time she felt Lauren against her. She gripped Lauren's breasts when she knew she was nearing release, but didn't tell the Doctor yet. She thought of something that would help her get there. She bent over and took one of Lauren's nipples into her mouth. She heard the Doctor moan as she played with the other nipple. Pulling back, she took the other one into her mouth and played with the other. Rolling it between the tips of her fingers.

"I'm about to...". Bo started.

Lauren's eyes turned blue and gold as she immediately pulled Bo to her mouth. The Doctor sucked and sucked. Bo felt like she was going to choke the Doctor as her juices flooded her mouth.

The dark haired Succubus couldn't do anything, but moan, and gasp. She had nothing to hold on to but Lauren's head. Her legs were limp from the pleasure. She looked down and came again when she saw Lauren staring at her. Never blinking. Never stopping to catch a breath.

After about 25 orgasms, Bo fell backwards and Lauren caught her. She carried Bo in her arms as she swam over to the end of the pool. She gently set Bo on the concrete and climbed out herself.

Bo quickly grabbed their robes and put hers on. She watched Lauren use her witch to empty the pool, clean it, and fill it again.

Bo smiled as she inhaled Chlorine. She handed Lauren some fresh towels soaked in hot water, and they washed their faces, and hands.

"Can you walk? Lauren asked turning back to the Succubus.

"I think I can manage, yes". Bo laughed.

"Come on. We only have a few hours to shower and sleep". Lauren said pulling Bo along.

 _ **Later that morning.**_

"Go wake those bitches up. Lauren should be here soon". Aife laughed.

"Yes My Queen". Alfred bowed.

"I'm shocked you haven't killed them yet". Albert said softly.

"I promised Lauren that she could decide. I will not break that promise". Aife smiled as she stood up and walked over to the table Stephen and Albert were sitting at.

The men stood up long enough for Aife to sit next to Stephen.

"I think you and I should talk about Isabeau". Aife said seriously.

"I just don't trust her completely with my sister yet". Stephen sighed softly.

"Do you trust Lauren? Aife asked.

"Yes. Of course I do". Stephen said.

"Then you better get over whatever it is you feel towards my daughter. Don't forget Lauren is a Succubus. She can read your aura and know if you are sincere about anything you say. Don't forget we still haven't seen her Succubus in full force yet. She might not like you attacking Bo, verbally, or not either". Aife replied.

"She's right son. We all know you can see into the future. But it's their future too. They have the right to get there when they are ready and not when you are ready for them to be. Like you, I don't know this Bo all that well yet. But she matters to Lauren. That I have trust in". Albert said softly

Stephen nodded. He had been wasting a lot of time and energy looking into the future and seeing every argument Bo and Lauren were going to have. He just wants to protect his sister from that. But it would look like a threat since Lauren doesn't know what's coming yet.

"Fine". Stephen said.

"That's my boy". Albert smiled patting Stephen on the shoulder.

"You better be glad you're Fae. You might see the future, but I have seen your past. Surely you don't want Lauren dragged back into that mess too". Aife said never blinking when she looked at the man.

"Ok. But I won't lie to my sister. I will talk to her about this later". Stephen said.

"Good because today is her day". Aife smiled as she stood.

"My Queen Bo and Lauren are here". Alfred bowed.

"Excellent". Aife laughed as she walked out with Albert, Stephen and Alfred following her.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi was sure she had peed on herself. She slept standing up. Those women were doing each other for most of the night. She thought Bo and Lauren were loud. She was not about to let them do those things to her.

She was starting to wish she had gone in a different direction. She wouldn't be here. Suffering while her best friend was somewhere having the time of her life.

"Lunch time". Nedley said throwing lunch bags in droves.

Kenzi was relieved to see it was time to eat. Her mouth was dry and she longed for something other than her own saliva to touch her tongue.

"What's this? This is not a hamburger". Kenzi cringed at the look of the meat.

"It's a garden burger". Nedley answered.

"You mean as in a vegetable burger? Yuck". Kenzi shrieked.

"Eat it or starve. Your next meal won't be for hours. That is if you survive that long in there". Nedley laughed.

Kenzi shook her head and took her first bite. She spit it out when something tasted funny.

"That did not taste like a burger or vegetables". Kenzi groaned.

"Per Aife's request, I added a little something something to yours. The others are dining on bologna sandwiches". Nedley laughed.

"I don't know want to know". Kenzi said dropping the bag on the floor.

"You don't have anywhere else to go, or a say in what you hear. So I will tell you. I pissed inside of it". Nedley laughed.

Kenzi threw up right where she stood. The women laughed as the woman suddenly looked pale.

 _ **Aife's Dungeon**_

"Wakey wakey. Time for achy". Aife laughed as she entered the room.

"Shit". Dina said. She thought they were going to get a little more time before these bitches showed up.

"Now Dr. Lewis is going to decide your fates. Since she was the victim of that chicken shit attack". Aife said loudly.

Lauren nodded and walked towards the women. She looked them in their eyes and turned back to Aife.

"Can we take them outside? Lauren asked.

"Girl I don't blame you. Their stank asses have my dungeons smelling like dog shit". Aife laughed as the women were taken down and escorted up and out of the castle.

"Around back". Lauren said.

"As you wish". Aife nodded.

"Release them". Lauren said.

"Wait a fucking minute. I had these bitches in my dungeons all this time and you want them released? Aife asked.

"Mom". Bo said sternly.

"What? She wants me to release them. No punishment. Just let them go". Aife laughed.

"You said I can decide. I've made my decision". Lauren said quietly.

"Fine. Release them! Aife said seriously.

The women ran as fast and as hard as they could into the area behind the castle.

Lauren laughed and snapped her fingers.

"What the hell was that? Bo asked.

"It's still daylight to us, but they are running in the dark". Lauren answered.

"That's it? That's their punishment? Aife asked.

"Of course not. They only think they are free". Lauren laughed.

"Lauren? Bo asked.

"Stay here. I need to fine tune my Succubus and I think Stephen has something he wants to talk to you about". Lauren said.

"Lauren wait. I want to talk to you". Stephen said.

"You will settle this with Bo. Because if I have to settle it, you won't like my choice". Lauren said never taking her eyes off of her brother. When he nodded, she walked over to Bo.

"I'll be back soon". Lauren said kissing the Succubus. She suddenly turned and slowly walked before they saw a white and blue light.

"Damn that's cool! Aife laughed.

"Shall we? Bo gestured to a table across the way. Stephen looked at Albert and back at Bo.

"Go ahead. I want to be here when Lauren gets back, and hopefully with their dead bodies". Aife laughed.

Albert nodded and Stephen followed Bo to the table she pointed at.

 _ **TBC.**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Bo and Stephen**_

The duo slowly walked over to the small table. Aife and Albert stood far away from them. The older gentleman had some issues with Bo too. But they're not as strong as Stephen's are. He barely knew his grandson when he was a child but knew he was highly protective of Lauren, even when she was just Karen to them.

Stephen and Bo sat staring awkwardly at each other. Neither was ready to get into it. Stephen's aura was telling Bo that this was not going to be easy.

"I know my sister loves and trusts you. But I also know my sister. She means the world to me, and I would do anything to protect her". Stephen said never moving.

Bo wasn't sure if he even took a breath. "I love Lauren just as much. She means the world to me. It's not just words, it's just a fact. Which I'm assuming you're using as evidence of your disdain for me. I know you can see the future, and to be honest that's a handicap for Lauren and me". Bo said quietly.

"What do you mean by that? Stephen asked.

"You're seeing our future. One we can't see that far into. You're using that to cause trouble where there is none yet". Bo nodded taking some water from Aife who moved back and away from them.

"I don't trust you in the present. It does have a little to do with the future, but mostly because I'm sensing my sister is afraid to say the wrong thing. She's a Succubus like you, she shouldn't fear losing you. Which wouldn't be a big loss considering you look like you're ready to leave her at any given time. That's not in the future, that's right now. So tell me Succubus, what's turning your eyes away from my sister? Stephen asked.

"Nothing is turning me away from Lauren. Nothing". Bo said angrily but gently.

"Is it a wolf? I can always look for myself, if you're prepared to lie to me". Stephen snapped.

"Dyson is dead. Even if he weren't, my choice was always Lauren. I'm not looking to sleep with, or love anyone but Lauren". Bo said.

"If you love her so much, why did she come here to get away from you? Why does your little friend always get to demean her, while you stand by and back and say nothing?! Stephen screamed.

Bo growled and closed her eyes. He had good points. He had came back into Lauren's life and saw the same shit Lauren had been suffering through for years. Kenzi. Bo's running between her and Dyson. Lauren couldn't have known she was Bo's only choice because she never ever saw her tell Dyson. Now Dyson's dead and her only brother that can see into the future picked up on their past.

"You're stalling Bo". Stephen said.

"I told Kenzi that I love Lauren. I told her Lauren is my home and my priority. Not that I need to explain every detail to you, but Lauren and I are doing just fine. I know we have a long way to go, but I will not have you causing trouble when I have not even done anything yet, not that I ever will. You brought up Kenzi, but everything you're accusing me of is right up Kenzi's alley. I will not let anything or anyone come between me and Lauren. Especially a man that's only known me for a short time. Lauren's life is science and my life is Lauren". Bo responded still trying to control her Succubus.

"You almost talk a good game. You almost seem sincere. But almost will never be good enough for my sister". Stephen said.

"I love Lauren and I trust her. I love her and want to protect her. Protecting her also means respecting her". Bo said drinking some water.

"You respect her huh? How? When? Stephen snapped.

"Just now. She wanted to go take on those bitches herself. I respect her enough to allow her to go alone. I could drain everyone of them right now from this very seat without ever standing up". Bo responded.

"Oooo the big bad Succubus. Stepping in to protect her very capable girlfriend. But never lifted her voice or her hands to defend her from the bullshit Fae and only other human in the group. It's sad really. Lauren could do a lot better than all of you. She doesn't need this life, this life needs her". Stephen snapped.

"You're right. Lauren could do a lot better than all of us. She deserves to live a happy life. But I need her. I not only need her, I love her. I haven't been the best girlfriend in the past, but I never claimed to be perfect. But Lauren is perfect for me. I learn from her. I grow from knowing her. I can't sit here on my ass all day and night like you obviously do, and look into the future. To be quite honest that would probably bore me. I want to learn as we grow together. Not worry about what's coming because we will face it together. I understand she's your sister, and you want to protect her. But she doesn't need protecting from me because I will never be a threat to her, or harm her. We will have disagreements, but that doesn't mean, she needs or I need to pack up and run. I will run when Lauren needs me, but I will walk this life side by side with her too". Bo said honestly.

Stephen sat staring at the Succubus. He can't read auras like they can. He just doesn't know yet, how to get over what he was feeling and sensing from the Succubus. Maybe it was her concern for Lauren that was throwing him off. She could be just as worried as he is. She said some interesting things. He had heard how she drained the room to bring Dyson back. Aife bragged about that proudly. If he was honest with himself, this was a new life to him too. So it really wasn't fair to judge Bo based on what he was seeing now, when she and Lauren have known each other for years.

Lauren had a long time in the Fae world even when she thought she was a human. She must love Bo on some deeper level than her only brother realizes. She left her to talk with him, when she could have asked her to come along. She all but told him Bo was going to be her choice if he pushed her to choosing between them. For Lauren, he would try. He would try to remain patient and stay out of their future while they focused on their present.

It's logical really. If they are so focused or distracted about what dangers lay ahead in their future, they will lose focus of present dangers and that could alter their futures too. So for Lauren, he would back off. He would lay off of Bo, and work on building some kind of friendship with her. Lauren was fair about letting them talk, he could be fair about letting them be. Unless of course he needed to step in to help them fight something, or someone.

Lauren didn't need that right now either. A witch and her Succubus are not one to screw around with. If Lauren reads his aura, she might kick his ass too.

"Ok Bo. I wasn't being fair to you. For myself and my sister, I will stay out of the future, so that we can all get to know each other in the present". Stephen said softly.

"Lauren is my light and my darkness. I can't see on either side without her. I do see a long and bright future with her. You don't have to understand it right now. But you will learn once we get past whatever your reservations are". Bo said quietly.

"I beat the crap out of Andrew when he stood her up for the prom. That was just high school. So you can imagine how I feel about every person romantically involved, or not with my sister". Stephen said.

Bo nodded. She remembered Lauren telling her about that. "The only dates Lauren will worry about are ours. There will be no standing her up because the Fae will learn their place in my life, last to Lauren.

"Are we done with the pissing contest? Aife asked.

"Are we? Bo asked looking at Stephen.

"Yes. We're done". Stephen smiled and nodded.

"Good because I want front row seats to this ass whooping that it sounds like someone is getting". Aife laughed.

"Stay out of it mom". Bo said.

"I just want a little peek". Aife laughed again.

"No this is Lauren's, all of it. We wait for her to come back, and if she brings their bodies in bags or chains, then we will see". Bo said standing up and walking towards the castle.

"Damn. I did say I'd wait, but waiting is hell". Aife laughed as she followed Bo, and the men followed her.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren had stopped when she was able to zero in on where the Succubus were hiding. They had separated long before she reached her current spot.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. Or I will come in and get you". Lauren smiled. She could see through the trees, so it really wasn't a sport at this point.

"Ahh Dina there you are". Lauren laughed as the Succubus tried to jump her from behind.

She groaned when Lauren was too quick, so she hit the ground face first.

"Is that all you've got? Lauren asked.

"It's not really a fair fight when you are a witch too". Dina groaned as she dusted herself off.

"Fair? You are calling for a fair fight when your gang came out of nowhere, and attacked me? Lauren laughed.

"You talk a lot of shit, which I bet you ain't without your witch". Dina laughed.

"Lets test that theory". Lauren said as she pulled a blindfold out of thin air. She smiled as she double wrapped it around her eyes.

Dina smiled. This was going to be too easy. Stupid fool was still a baby Succubus and new to Fae tricks.

"Well? Lauren laughed.

Dina crouched low and tiptoed to see if Lauren could see out of her blindfold. It looked tight, like it could pop her eyeballs right out of their sockets. Once she was sure that Lauren couldn't see her. She made her first move. She jumped up into the air to kick the woman in the head, but was soon put her on her back.

Lauren laughed when she groaned in pain. "I honestly expected more".

Dina stood up, dusted herself off and lunged for the Doctor again, this time trying to trip her at the knees, but Lauren jumped over her leg and she missed.

Dina didn't say a word. She just stepped to the Succubus throwing punch after punch. Each punch was deflected or avoided. She couldn't figure out how Lauren was doing this. She was wearing a black blindfold. There is no way she was seeing what Dina was doing.

Lauren smiled. She stepped to Dina. She punched, kicked and threw the woman around. Dina tried to get her own licks on her, but could never lay a hand, or foot on her.

"There were a lot of you. So lets bring everyone to the party". Lauren laughed as she snapped her fingers and soon every Succubus on the street during the night of her attack was in front of Dina. The woman looked around. She couldn't believe Lauren knew where all of them had fled to, much less how to bring them there in such a short amount of time.

"This bitch again? Thought she got enough last time". Someone laughed.

"Careful Daphne, Queen Aife favors this one". Emma laughed.

"Queen Aife sends her blessings". Lauren laughed.

"Fuck it. Get her girls! Dina screamed as the women stormed towards Lauren.

The witch Succubus smiled as they got closer. She threw half of them around without ever lifting her hands. The rest she needed to touch. Wanted to touch to see what she could really do.

Bones snapped. Necks broke. Legs twisted. That's how they attacked. Legs, head, feet, and arms all came at the Succubus. She deflected it all. All without ever panting, or taking a break. None of the Succubus were much impressed. But they wanted to leave impressions all over the Doctor. That is if they could get close enough to her to do so.

"Fuck it. Queen Aife's far away from here. Lets get out of here before she locks us up again". Dina suggested and the Succubus all turned and ran off.

"Get back here". Lauren said softly.

The Succubus screamed and groaned when they were in front of the blonde again.

"Run in different directions girls. Go! Emma screamed and screamed again once Lauren brought them back a second time.

"We need to get this bitch out of Berlin. We will never rest with her here". Dina panted.

"Now if I chase you, you will never outrun me. If you walk, I will be there step for step. Since none of you have wings, you really have no way out of here. Not until I've practiced again". Lauren said as she paced back and forth in front of them.

"Ummm you broke my fucking arm. If that wasn't practice, what was it? Daphne asked.

"No you broke your own arm. It's in the way you swung. As a Doctor I can assure you an arm isn't supposed to twist in that manner". Lauren said.

"This bitch is crazy. We're already wounded, needing to heal, and she wants us to fight her...again". Emma laughed.

"So that's a no? Lauren asked stepping in front of the Succubus.

"That's a hell no. I'd rather take my chances with the Queen". Emma laughed again.

Lauren lifted her head into the air and took some deep breaths. The Succubus took that as their chance to leave.

Lauren started laughing and chased after them one by one. She ran in every direction and was upon every one of them in less than a second. None of them had a chance to respond to her attacks. She was so quick, they could never get a hand on her. Once they were all on the ground again. They looked up and she was back to where she once stood.

"How the fuck did she get all the way back over there? She's literally standing ten miles away, and she was just in my face a second ago". Daphne groaned.

Twist her. Throw her. Slam her into the ground. Launch her into the stars. Punch her. Kick her. All commands coming out of Lauren's mind, and completed in real time.

"Ready for me to take my blindfold off now? Lauren laughed.

The women didn't answer. They just ran. Well those that could run did. The rest hobbled or were helped along.

"That was fun". Lauren laughed peeling her blindfold off. She took off running. Catching up to every woman, beating the crap out of each of them and leaving them as they were.

"Just tell me how? Dina groaned.

"Your breaths. For every action, your breaths make a different sound. You can't fake that. So you were never going to beat me. The rest? Well the rest was Science". Lauren laughed as she walked away from the woman.

"But you never laid a hand on half of us". Dina sighed.

"Precisely". Lauren laughed.

Dina could do nothing. She needed to heal more than she needed to try and run Lauren down, and actually kick her ass this time. But she couldn't find the strength. Even if she could, the Queen would probably kick her ass just for being in her presence.

 _ **Aife's Castle.**_

The four sat around the royal sitting room talking. Stephen wanted to watch a movie, but couldn't find anything to watch. So they told old stories. He was learning a lot more about Bo, and it surprised him all that she had gone through before she even met Lauren.

The fact that she seemed like she was settled in with Lauren instead of being on the run touched him. That was something she didn't have to share with them, and he was somewhat impressed that she had shared it with Lauren even when Kyle's sister was in town.

Bo was about to say something, but suddenly felt some Chi being pulled from her. It streamed out the nearest vent. After a few seconds it stopped.

"She does that". Bo blushed.

"How do you know it was Lauren? Stephen gasped.

"I can tell when Lauren's pulling my Chi. There's a different pull to it. I could tell you more, but you probably don't want those details". Bo blushed again.

"Wait does that mean she's wounded? Albert asked standing up.

"Not at all". Lauren said entering the room.

"Lauren! Bo smiled as she rushed over to the Doctor. She looked her over by twisting her around in a full circle.

"I'm fine Bo". Lauren laughed as the Succubus checked her many times over.

"First things first. Are they dead? Aife asked.

"No. But they probably need to heal". Lauren said softly.

"Well shit. C'mon boys. Lets go have some fun". Aife laughed as Albert and Stephen left with her.

"Are you really ok? Bo asked quietly as they took a seat.

"Yes. I didn't even break a sweat". Lauren smiled as Bo fed her some food.

Bo sighed in relief. She had no doubt that Lauren couldn't handle herself. But that never stopped her from worrying.

"How did it go? Lauren asked drinking some wine.

"He kept looking into our future. I advised him that, that wasn't very fair to us considering we weren't privy to that intel as he is. That it cripples us in a way". Bo answered.

"Does he understand that? Lauren asked.

"I think he does. His aura was all over the place at times". Bo replied feeding Lauren another bite of food.

"It's late. Lets get a shower and go to bed". Lauren said pulling Bo up with her.

"Lauren? We can't. It's mom's castle". Bo blushed.

"It's not my fault you can't be quiet. Besides Aife won't be back for hours". Lauren laughed.

Bo blushed again, but walked out hand in hand with the Succubus.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi sighed in relief when she was finally moved out of the holding cell. She had slept standing up for two nights in a row, and was finally going to have a bed of her own. She knew the routine for the last time she had been arrested. But that was in the States. Those women were suckers for a fast talking expert like Kenzi was. So these Canadian bitches had to be nicer than them.

"Well. Well. Well. I finally get a cell mate". A woman laughed.

"Hold up sister. I ain't with that shit. I'm just here until the Succubus returns". Kenzi said waving off the woman's advances.

"You know Aife? The woman laughed.

"Shit. Of course you would too! But I was talking about Bo". Kenzi said throwing her arms into the air.

"Honey everyone in this precinct knows that Succubus. So you'd better watch what you say and don't say about her or her daugter". The woman laughed patting Kenzi's cheek.

"Take your hands off of me! Kenzi screamed.

"OOooo I just love a screamer. We are going to have a lot of fun in here". The woman laughed.

Kenzi grabbed her shoes and slammed her back against the wall. She was going to have to sleep standing up again.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

_**Lauren and Stephen**_

After a long night and a little groaning from Bo, Lauren climbed out of the massive bed and left the brunette alone.

She quickly stretched, and showered. Once she was happy with her look, she walked out of the room and down the long hall to Stephen's room.

She lightly knocked and was relieved that he too was up, and dressed.

"We need to talk". Lauren said softly.

Stephen knew that look. His sister always had a tone and a face to match her words. So it wasn't hard to guess what she wanted to talk about. He nodded for her to go first and they walked until they found an exit.

Lauren took a deep breath. The morning air was nice and the sun had just came up. They walked around until they reach the winding sidewalk.

"When you're ready". Stephen smiled softly.

Lauren sighed gently. "Look Stephen, I can read your aura. I know what you think of Bo and I appreciate you trying to be protective of me. But you just recently met her, and I have known her a bit longer than you have. She's a good woman".

"I just don't quite yet trust her Lauren". Stephen said looking out across the field.

"I know you don't. But do you trust me? Lauren asked.

"Completely". Stephen answered quickly.

"Then know that I know what I'm doing. Yes Bo and I will have problems. We've always had them. But the one thing we never had a problem with was love. I love her Stephen and I know she loves me. I'm not saying you have to trust her right now, but I'm asking you to trust that I know what I want. I want Bo. I always have. We have gone through a lot together, and we are still here. Still us". Lauren said softly.

"It's easy to trust you, it's not that easy to trust Bo. Knowing what I know. What I've seen". Stephen sighed shaking his head.

"That's the problem right there. You are constantly using your powers to peek into our future. That's not fair to me or to Bo. Nobody is saying our life together will be a fairy tale. But it's our life. Our future, and your interference is not needed or wanted. I don't want to know what you saw. I want to experience it when it happens. Not now when we are still getting back to trying to be Bo and Lauren". Lauren snapped.

"I just don't get what you see in her. Actions speak louder than words. She talks a good game, but I haven't seen her do anything for you recently. She just sits on the sidelines and allows you to do it all". Stephen said.

"Bo has done a lot for me Stephen. When we first met, she shouldn't have been so close to me. But she was. She went against everything the Fae stood for, siding and sleeping with humans. Before she arrived on the scene, she had only slept with one human and killed him. I trusted her not to kill me and she didn't. Of course back then I thought it was just my injections, and Bo protecting me on some level. But we now know that I was Fae all along. You weren't around back then. The Fae were shit to me. All of them. Especially Dyson. He thumbed his nose at me so much, I thought he might have thrown something on me at a time or two. Bo has never been like that. I told her on the first day that I was human, and she never backed down or scoffed at me for being one. You will see once we return to Toronto. There are some real bastards there. That's who you should be worried about, not Bo". Lauren explained as she draped her arm around his as they slowly strolled.

"Now I won't fight women, but no man will touch or insult you Lauren". Stephen said looking the Doctor dead in her eyes.

"I know and Bo has no problems fighting men. You don't have to be my knight in shining brother all the time. I can protect myself too". Lauren smiled and shook his arm.

"Come on lets walk". Stephen nodded pulling his sister along.

"You should really try to get to know Bo. Otherwise your aura will tell me things that you might not want me to know". Lauren said softly.

Stephen nodded and kept walking step for step with his sister.

 _ **Bo and Aife.**_

"Good morning sunshine". Aife smiled as she dismissed Alfred.

"Morning mom". Bo said stretching her arms.

"Have you had breakfast yet? I have requested a ton of food today". Aife smiled.

"I will wait and eat with Lauren. She went to talk to Stephen". Bo sighed sitting next to her mother.

"That boy doesn't like you much Isabeau". Aife said making eye contact with the young Succubus.

"I know. I know. He probably thinks I'm a spoiled ass Princess. Which is why I'm here". Bo said.

"Here? What? Aife asked.

"I'm ready to go home. That is if Lauren is ready too. Being here makes me look like I've got the whole world at my feet when all I need in my world is Lauren". Bo replied.

"Has the staff been too much? You just tell me Isabeau, and I will fire them or kill them. Whatever suits my fancy". Aife said seriously.

"No. No. Everyone's been great. But if I am going to be deserving of Lauren, I need to be back home. Where I can do my own thing and not have everything handed to me". Bo said.

"But I rule Toronto too now". Aife smiled.

"I know. But it's not like here. The castle. The servants". Bo replied.

"I'm not giving up my throne if that is where you are going with this". Aife smiled tapping Bo's hand.

"I wouldn't ask you to. I just want to build a life with Lauren that's ours. Stephen mentioned our future and I want to make sure it's the best future we could ever have. I have to make Lauren my focus and I want to make her my focus". Bo countered as she drank some coffee.

"Are you planning on proposing? Aife asked.

"What? No. Not yet anyway. Lauren almost left me, I will never forget that. I need to make sure that I am everything she needs me to be. Besides Lauren's a Doctor too. She deserves to do what she loves. As she sees fit. She's one of those hands on people, and she came here to get away from me. I want her to be comfortable. She can't if we are suffocating here". Bo said.

Aife stared at her daughter. Bo was all over the place with her emotions. But Aife understood. She wants to make it on her own steam without her mother's royal interference.

"Ok I promise. I won't be a royal pain in the ass". Aife laughed.

"I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to imply that you embarrass me. I am thankful, so thankful for what you have done for all of us, and will do for all of us". Bo said softly tapping Aife's hand.

"Sorry are we interrupting? Lauren asked softly from the door.

"Not at all Dr. Lewis". Aife smiled as she turned around.

"Are you ready for breakfast? Bo smiled as she stood to greet the blonde.

"Yes I am. But at home". Lauren smiled.

"Alfred warm up the royal jet! Aife screamed. Stephen nodded and ran to pack.

"I'm sorry Bo. I'm just ready to go home". Lauren sighed into the Succubus shoulder.

"No. It's ok babe. I was just telling mom that I am ready to go home too". Bo said rocking the Doctor in her arms.

The women stood silently as Aife left the room. Nothing was heard but their breaths, and a ticking clock.

"I love you". Bo said quietly.

"I love you too". Lauren smiled as she squeezed the Succubus.

Bo sighed. The castle was a bit drafty but she wasn't cold with this woman in her arms.

"You know I could probably use my powers and we could be home already". Lauren smiled.

"What and miss the view from the sky sitting next to a woman that keeps me on cloud nine? Bo teased.

"Ok. That was corny". Lauren laughed as she looked up at Bo.

"Yes it was". Bo laughed.

"Our things were brought over from the hotel so we can pack up what you have here, and be on our way". Lauren smiled.

"Ok". Bo smiled as they walked out of the room.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi was pissed off and hungry. Plus she needed to bathe like nobody's business. She wouldn't give a dog the slop that they offered her. Day old bread, and being in a cell that literally smelled like shit, was killing her appetite. She didn't even want a beer because her palate was fucked from the aroma too.

"Malikov! Kenzi heard and jumped.

"Right here! Kenzi said raising her arm.

"You're due for your arraignment and sentence". Nedley said as she walked over to him.

"What? I haven't even gotten my one phone call". Kenzi gasped.

"And you won't be getting it. There is nobody for you to call. Nobody that will help you out of this". Nedley laughed.

"Bo. Bo would care! Kenzi groaned as the officer dragged her out of the room.

"Girl you need to let that shit go. I know all about you and the Succubus. She doesn't give a damn about what's going on with you". Nedley laughed out loud. Aife spilled all the business to him days ago.

Kenzi was shocked when they weren't in a courtroom but a Judge's chambers.

"Hey I haven't been given a fair trial". Kenzi scoffed.

"Your fingerprints were all over the officer's wallet. You have no recourse here. You are hereby sentenced to six years in prison. Now get the hell out of my chambers". The Judge said slamming his gavel.

"What? No wait. We can make a deal! I can get you a better robe than that. A better gavel! Kenzi screamed as she was dragged out.

Nedley laughed as he marched her to the waiting van. Once she was shackled in, he climbed into the passenger's side in the front of the van, and nodded for the driver to take off.

Once they pulled up Kenzi was immediately taken to her cell and it was on the top floor.

"There are no locks to pick here". Nedley laughed as he slammed the door shut.

Kenzi shook her head and looked around the room. She longed to be in that holding cell with those creepy ass women. They were crazy but she had more room to walk around. She groaned when she saw _Aife approved_ written in big letters on the ceiling.

She always feared doing hard time, and blamed Bo for her losing focus on how to pick someone's pocket without getting caught. If Bo was here, there wouldn't be any need for her to locked up. They would be throwing back some shots and beer, and Bo would be telling her about her how Lauren had betrayed her once again.

 **Bo and Lauren.**

"Ahh home". Lauren smiled as she took in the clean scents.

"I knew you missed it". Bo laughed.

"I'm sorry". Lauren said.

"No Lauren. There is nothing for you to be sorry about. You needed to leave. To get some air, and that's what you got". Bo said.

Lauren stepped to Bo and started dancing with her.

"Nice try Doctor. But I still haven't forgotten you haven't eaten yet. Food that is". Bo said gently swaying with the woman.

"Steak and eggs with a side of hashbrowns with cheese on top? Lauren asked.

"Now that sounds nice". Bo laughed pulling away from the woman. They both washed up and Bo helped Lauren cook.

The brunette smiled at how domestic this was. Them. Together and for the first time in a long time, there was nowhere for them to be. Lauren would finally return to work in a few days, and Bo would get back to figuring out what she wanted to do. Private investigating sounded dull after all they have been through.

"Hey once this is all ready. I want to talk to you about something". Bo smiled.

"Ok". Lauren smiled as she flipped their steaks over.

Once breakfast was ready, they sat down to eat on the small patio deck. It was a good thing they stopped by the grocery store otherwise their steaks would have still been frozen.

"To us". Bo said lifting her Mimosa glass against Lauren's.

"To us". Lauren smiled as they both took a sip.

Lauren laughed when Bo dug into her food like a starving animal.

"And you said I needed to eat". Lauren laughed again.

"Hey I didn't say I wasn't hungry". Bo laughed wiping her mouth with a napkin.

The women finished eating and loaded the dishwasher. They made fresh Mimosa's and went back on the patio. It was still early and the sky was beautiful.

"Mmmm". Lauren moaned as she relaxed in Bo's arms.

"I know". Bo cooed kissing the top of Lauren's head.

"Are you still thinking of going into business with Stephen? Lauren asked quietly.

"I don't know about that Lauren. I am burnt out on the PI business". Bo sighed rubbing Lauren's stomach.

"Ok. Then what are you thinking? Lauren asked.

Bo sighed. "I don't know. Part of me wants to stay in the private investigating business, but the other part of me wants...".

"Bo it's ok. You don't have to decide rigt now". Lauren said as she turned around to face the woman.

"You're going back to work. I want to be doing something". Bo sighed again.

"You don't have to work Bo". Lauren said.

"No. No Lauren. I will not be a kept woman". Bo smiled gently.

"Then what? Lauren asked.

"That other part of me wants to go back to school, but I don't want to have my head in books all the time". Bo answered as she set her glass down.

Lauren frowned. She knew Bo couldn't sit still. She had to be doing something. But what could she do?

"Tell you what why don't you take the remainder of your classes and if you don't like it, you can stop. I would never love you less or look down on you, whatever you decide". Lauren cooed kissing Bo's hand.

"You'd be ok with that? I mean I'm sure I'd have to take these classes online which means, I'd be sitting on my ass all day". Bo sighed looking away from Lauren.

"Bo I just said you don't have to work. I wouldn't care what you do. But in the meantime, I can call a few people to see what you need to do to graduate, and then you can decide if you still want to go that route". Lauren said softly.

"Ok and in the meantime, I will pick up some small cases just so that I don't feel like a bum". Bo said.

"I will know by the end of the day". Lauren smiled.

"That soon? Bo panted.

"Bo are you scared of learning or scared of what I'm going to think? Lauren asked.

"Both". Bo said shyly.

"Ok. Stop that right now. We don't know if you need to be stressing about this, because we don't know what you need to do yet. I wouldn't care how slow or fast you went, as long as you were doing what you want to do. Now if the classes are too hard, I can always tutor you. For a small fee of course". Lauren winked.

"Ok. Ok. Lets do that". Bo nodded.

"Just give me a few hours and we can go from there ok? Lauren said.

"Ok. Ok". Bo said breathing heavily.

"You will be fine Bo. You've had a lifetime of experiences since high school. It might not be that bad. But we'll know soon". Lauren smiled as she pulled Bo to her.

Bo leaned into Lauren's shoulder and rested her head. "Thank you".

"I love you Bo. There's no need to thank me". Lauren said.

"I love you too and I do have a lot to thank you for". Bo said quietly.

"You're welcome for whatever you are about to thank me for". Lauren smiled.

"I just want to be better. Better for you. Better for me. That's why I told mom that I wanted to leave Berlin. I was being waited on hand and foot there. I want us to have as normal a life as we can, even with mom in charge". Bo sighed.

"Well this is pretty normal". Lauren said waving her hands in the air.

"I just want to do something that will keep me close to you, so you won't...". Bo sobbed looking at Lauren's stomach.

"That won't happen Bo. We are going to change that outcome. This is as normal as it gets". Lauren said waving her hands around again.

Bo smiled and leaned in to kiss the Doctor.

"Get on those calls Doctor". Bo smiled again as she released Lauren from her arms.

Bo walked around the house while Lauren was on the phone. She checked every room and cleaned wherever she saw dust. She even went into Lauren's lab to make sure everything was spotless in there too.

She peeked her head back in the room and smiled when she saw Lauren writing furiously. It was kind of embarrassing that she didn't remember what she didn't finish, but those memories vanished with every dead body she woke up next to.

She sighed in relief when Lauren finally hung up her phone.

"Well? Bo panted.

"Not too bad an English course, history, a cooking class and my personal favorites science and mathematics. Eeek! Lauren screamed in glee.

"Today's Friday. Can we table that until Monday? Bo asked shyly. At least Lauren would be better at all of those subjects. She only picked cooking so she could skip that class whenever she felt like it. The rest was gym, and Driver's Ed. The gym teacher loved Bo's body whether she dressed for class or not. So she got A's in those two classes.

"Of course! Lauren smiled as she pulled Bo to dance with her again.

Bo sighed in relief.

"Buckle up Succubus. I'm a hard ass tutor". Lauren smiled.

Bo bowed her head and smiled.

 _ **TBC.**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Kenzi**_

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Kenzi paced back and forth in her cell. Even though it stunk like hell, she was happy with a small reprieve from her cellmate. The woman had been allowed to go and shower. That part pissed Kenzi off. They had made her strip down to nothing and gave her the ugliest jumpsuit she had ever seen or worn. She missed her wig. Her real hair needed washing and she wanted to wash it. She looked at the toilet and cringed thinking about dunking her head in it.

She quickly put that thought out of her mind remembering how menacing her bunk buddy looked last night. She waited for the woman to fall asleep before she finally sat on her cot. She thought about sleeping on the ground, but wondered how many times it had been pissed on. She jumped when the cell door opened and the woman walked in, smiling and looking zestfully clean.

"Am I really not going to be allowed a phone call? Kenzi asked the guard.

"No". The guard snapped quickly.

"But why? Bo needs to know that I'm in here. She would want to know". Kenzi said softly. The last thing she needed was to piss the guard off.

"If the Succubus ever asks, she will be told exactly where you are and why. But you will not be calling anyone". The guard snapped as she slammed the door shut.

"Tough break". The woman laughed.

Kenzi closed her eyes so she could roll them. She wondered what time it was. She hoped it was close to lunch. Well if she could even call that shit food.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo sat pouring over the work in front of her. More like looking at it and then wondering what the hell to do with it.

"Ten more minutes Bo". Lauren said softly from across the room.

Bo sat back in her chair. She rubbed her hands over her eyes and looked back at the papers in front of her.

"I just don't know this". Bo said quietly.

"Yes you do. Just concentrate". Lauren smiled softly.

"I have never been good at math. Don't even get me started on Algebra". Bo half laughed.

"Just use the tricks I suggested, and you will get it. And hurry up with it because I'm hungry". Lauren said going back to the magazine she had been reading.

"Babe you can go eat. I will never stop you from that". Bo said worriedly.

"I want to go out to eat". Lauren smiled as she looked up.

"Oh! Bo said immediately turning her attention back to her lesson.

The Doctor gently flipped through the magazine trying not to make a single sound with the pages. She looked at Bo every now and then, but never too long to stare.

"I'm done! Bo smiled proudly.

"OK! Lets see how you did! Lauren smiled as she stood and hurried over to the Succubus.

Bo looked on nervously. They had spent a whole weekend during everything that she wanted to do. Here they were spending time together trying to get Bo to pass her tests so that she could finally graduate. Lauren had been hard as she said she would be, but not much as hands on as Bo expected. She showed Bo a few equations and showed her how to answer them. The rest was a breeze. She even taught Bo had to comprehend Jane Austin. The Doctor was wonderful, and Bo felt very lucky that she was hers. Her friend. Her love. Her tutor. Because without her, Bo didn't think she'd have the guts to do any of this. But she wanted to. She wanted to have her diploma if only to say she actually finished something. With Lauren being a Doctor, she never thought she would be good enough for her. The woman could literally do anything. But so could Bo. She could do this. She could commit to her studies just as she had committed to Lauren.

The woman looked stunning looking over Bo's answers. This would be good for Bo. Good for them. She would take this and run with it. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do after she graduated. But something nine to five-ish sounds good because she wouldn't be away from Lauren at all hours of the Day, and night if she had a say in the matter. She definitely didn't want to do anymore Fae cases. She didn't want to a bartender at the Dal either. Dealing with a bunch of tipsy Fae? No. Just no.

"Very good! Lauren smiled excitedly.

"I got them? All of them? Bo asked shyly.

"You did! Lauren smiled taking the Succubus in her arms.

Bo smiled at the warmth of Lauren's body against hers. She closed her eyes and squeezed the blonde as hard as she could.

"I love you Bo". Lauren said quietly.

"I love you too". Bo smiled.

"I mean it. I love you. I know this is scary. I know you think you were never good enough for me on this level. But you never had to be. I love you for who you are, and the part of you that wants this, I love even more. You didn't have to do it, but you are. You are putting in the work, doing everything they are asking of you. Everything that I am asking of you. And for that I love you, and I'm so proud of you". Lauren said as they rocked in each other's arms.

"The best part of me is you. Your love for me. Your faith in me. Even when I wasn't faithful to you. Even when you didn't quite know what my Succubus could do. You're right I have always feared not living up to you and what you can do. But I was always proud of you. Just as I am proud to call you my friend. My love, and the normal life that I have always dreamed of and longed for. I realize now that I was longing for you, my whole life. ". Bo cried in the Doctor's arms.

"Now don't go messing up your make-up. I said I'm ready to eat and I am. ". Lauren laughed as she pulled away from the Succubus.

Bo laughed and grabbed her phone from the table. "After you Dr. Lewis".

The women hopped into Lauren's car as the Doctor drove them to lunch.

 _ **Aife, Albert and Stephen**_

The trio strolled into Aife's Toronto castle. There wasn't a speck of dust to be found.

"How are you going to run Berlin and Toronto's Fae at the same time? Stephen asked.

"I can rule them both from the toilet. Nobody will fuck with me. There will be peace on both fronts, well peace that I allow". Aife laughed.

Stephen shook his head but didn't say another word.

"You guys are welcome to pick a room here". Aife said seriously.

"No. We uhhh...we decided to take Bo up on the house she offered. It will keep us close to them and give us time to get to know each other, Lauren again, and Bo". Stephen replied.

"Well do you have any furniture? Aife laughed.

Stephen and Albert looked at each other.

"Men. Come on lets go". Aife laughed as she turned around and walked towards the doors.

The trio spent the next several hours shopping for everything. Beds, living room furniture, billiards, appliances. Everything Aife thought they would need. Of course she didn't pay for any of it.

The men never said a word. But when she insisted that she pay they went around and around about it. They had already received so much from all of them. They wanted to work or do favors for some of it. Aife denied their requests insisting she would pay even if they didn't know she didn't. The Succubus smiled until her phone beeped.

"What it is? Lauren? Bo? Albert asked.

"That damn Kenzi. Still insisting on a phone call". Aife laughed.

"A call? What? Stephen asked.

"That stupid bitch tried to pick a Police Captain's pocket and was arrested. On top of other crimes, she's already been sentenced and transferred". Aife laughed.

"Did you set her up? Albert laughed.

"Nope. She did this all on her own". Aife laughed.

"Then how was she sentenced so fast? Albert laughed again.

"That I did". Aife winked.

"Why? Albert asked.

"Because that little fucker struts around the Fae world like her shit don't stink. Just because Bo claimed her, didn't mean she gets to walk around doing whatever the fuck she wants without consequences. Like she was controlling things. It will do her good to be locked up and seeing how real big girls play". Aife laughed.

Stephen and Albert looked at each other again. Stephen had always thought Kenzi was trouble in the little time that he had been around her. But if she was stupid enough to break the law, she should do the time.

"Come on! Lets go get you guys moved in. Then we can throw a house party! Aife laughed as she strolled away.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

"Mmmm that was good". Lauren cooed as she drove out of the parking lot.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry. I've never seen you eat that much before". Bo smiled taking Lauren's free hand.

Lauren slammed on the break and immediately parked.

"Lauren? Bo said softly.

The Doctor looked at Bo, smiled, and snapped her fingers.

"What's this? Bo asked suddenly realizing they were in tank tops, shorts and tennis shoes.

"Come on". Lauren said quietly and walked over to a large court.

Grabbing a ball, she tossed it at Bo and Bo tossed it back.

"First to fifty wins". Lauren said staring straight at the Succubus.

"You're on". Bo said slapping her hands together. She moved in on Lauren and the Doctor launched a long shot. When it rattled in she smiled.

"That's three for me". Lauren said.

"Ohhh. It's so on now". Bo laughed as the women engaged in a game of basketball.

Bo was shocked at how good Lauren is. She had ten before Bo even scored five points. Five minutes later, they were tied at twenty-five points a piece.

"Don't be using your powers on me Dr.". Bo laughed.

"Not at all. This is all me". Lauren smiled as she flexed.

Bo's eyes turned blue at the sight.

"Now now Bo. Don't be using your powers on me". Lauren laughed.

Bo took advantage of the Doctor's hysterics and launched another three.

Lauren stopped teasing and got down to business. They were tied at forty now, and Bo was ready to finish the Doctor off. Lauren stepped in front of her as she took off running and called a foul.

"That's a charge". The Doctor laughed.

"Damn it". Bo laughed shaking her head.

Lauren made her free throws and Bo knew she was eight points away from losing this game. She stood still plotting her next shot as she bounced the ball. She started in and tried a jump shot, but Lauren blocked it. They both raced for the ball, and Bo stopped when Lauren's phone beeped.

"Dr. Lewis". Lauren said answering the phone.

Bo laughed. Lauren was so used to being a Doctor, she couldn't not answer the phone like that.

"What's up? Bo asked bouncing the basketball.

"Aife. She's throwing a party later. The three of them are getting the house you bought for my grandfather and Stephen set up". Lauren said.

"Ok. But we still have a game to finish'. Bo smirked and bit her lip.

Lauren hunched down and waited for Bo to make her next move. Bo launched a three pointer and made it.

"Ok. Ok. I still need eight, and you need seven". Lauren smiled taking the ball after Bo tossed it to her.

Lauren waited a second and thought up her next move. She lured Bo in, and launched another three. When the Succubus hit her hand, she cursed.

"Yep. That's another foul". Lauren winked.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot". Bo laughed hitting her head with the palm of her hand.

Lauren took her foul hot and now only needed four points.

Bo dug in. Looking at Lauren she cut to the right and left before taking another jump shot.

"Nice shot". Lauren smiled as she closed her eyes and shot the ball.

"Damn. How'd you do that? Bo laughed.

"Lucky I guess". Lauren shrugged and smiled.

"I need five and you need two". Bo said quietly.

"I'm aware of that". Lauren smiled and bit her lip.

Bo took off towards the rim and lost the ball. Lauren scooped it up and launched it.

"Boom. That's game! Lauren said as she did a celebratory dance.

Bo laughed. She wasn't even mad. She lost fair and square.

"C'mon we need to go shower". Lauren said pulling Bo by her hand.

"How did you get so good at basketball? Bo asked.

"I played every sport I could find time for in high school. Basketball was my favorite because I learned to mesaure the distance between me and the rim". Lauren replied.

"Math". Bo smiled.

"Math". Lauren smiled.

Bo nodded as they ran to Lauren's car. Once they were on the way. Bo closed her eyes. She couldn't love this woman anymore than she already did, if she tried. Lauren had become so spontaneous that it reminded the Succubus why she had fallen for her to begin with. When Lauren wanted to do something, she just did it. Whether it was related to the Fae or them making love. Bo blushed thinking of their second time. She always thought she was a top, but the things Lauren did to her that night topped anything she had ever done with anyone that she had slept with. Healed with. That's what Lauren did for Bo. Healed her. The broken bits of her that were as exposed as her naked body on Lauren's exam table. Content, she sighed. She wasn't sure what Aife had in mind for a party, but she could probably take one guess and be spot on.

They arrived home, showered together and dressed. Once they were happy with how they looked, they hopped into Bo's car and took a short drive down the street.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi was finally allowed to shower and eat the filth they called food. She was also happy that she was being allowed to go outside. The yard was crowded with huge and small sized women.

She quickly made up a plan to try and make a friend so she would get to use her phone to make a phone call. The first woman laughed at her. Apparently all of these women knew of Aife or had their asses kicked by her. They loved being locked up, and away from that crazy ass Succubus. With no other recorse, she decided to walk around. If nothing else, she could at least stretch her legs.

"That's the dumbass that tried to rob a Captain". She heard one lady snicker and the others burst out in laughter.

"Rookie". One woman said mocking Kenzi.

Kenzi rolled her eyes and decided to go back in early. Her cell mate was out there too, so she might be able to sleep the rest of the day away.

 _ **Aife's party.**_

Bo smiled when she saw that the house had lights streaming from it outside. She parked the car and waited for Lauren to unbuckle herself.

"Shall we? Bo said softly.

"We shall". Lauren nodded as she climbed out of the car.

Aife greeted them and they were greeted by loud music and loud partiers. Bo walked in holding Lauren's hand as they maneuvered through the crowd. They knew most of the crowd from days and nights spent at the Dal, but the rest were all new to the both of them. Finding Stephen and Albert, the women greeted the men. Bo grabbed two beers and handed one to Lauren.

When Bo suddenly bent over in pain, Lauren dropped her bottle to the ground, to check on her.

"Bo? Are you OK? Lauren asked worriedly.

"Stephen get her a glass of water". Albert said walking over to them.

Bo stood up and looked at Lauren. The Doctor was concerned when her eyes were flashing blue and brown.

"Here. Sit down". Lauren said pulling a chair over to the Succubus.

"Here. Drink this". Stephen said.

"What is this? Lauren asked her brother.

"I don't know. I didn't look into her future, I only looked into yours, and what happened to you, and not her". Stephen answered.

"Get Aife! Albert said pushing Stephen out of the kitchen.

Lauren bent down to the Succubus and groaned in pain herself.

"Lauren! Bo cringed in pain. She screamed again when the blonde passed out.

Bo stood up holding her stomach as best as she could before kneeling down towards the Doctor. Albert joined her once she looked somewhat comfortable.

"We don't know what's wrong with Bo. What the hell happened to Lauren?! Stephen asked.

Aife studied both of the women for a few seconds and knelt down next to Albert.

"Stephen in your prophecy you said Lauren was going to be pregnant right? Aife asked over her shoulder.

"Yes that's right! Stephen said worriedly.

"Excuse me. Party's over! Everybody out! Aife screamed from the kitchen and waited until she heard the door close behind the last set of footprints.

"Aife? Albert called worriedly.

The Succubus turned and smiled. "You need practice boy. They are both pregnant!

"What?! Both men screamed.

"They are both pregnant". Aife said again.

"How do you know that? Albert asked.

"Because I can read a pregnant woman's aura. These women are both expecting". Aife smiled hard.

The Succubus bent down and pulsed both women. Bo woke up first, and immediately checked on Lauren.

"Sometimes a Doctor needs a Doctor". Aife laughed.

"This is not funny mom! Bo groaned.

"Yes it is sweetie". Aife cooed.

"How? How is this funny? Bo gestured looking at Lauren.

"Because the both of you are pregnant". Aife smiled.

"What?! Bo and Lauren screamed.

"Help them up boys. We've all got a lot to talk about". Aife laughed as Stephen helped Bo, and Albert helped Lauren.

 _ **TBC**_


	46. Chapter 46

**_Stephen_**

Stephen walked back and forth. He had no idea what the hell he was doing, or had done to Lauren and Bo. He was sure as hell wrong about his premonition. If Aife was telling the truth, and he was sure she was, he had made a huge mistake.

He hung his head as Bo and Lauren were looked after. He thought it best to leave them be, and left the gang alone once Bo and Lauren had taken their seats and didn't look to be in pain anymore. It was a selfish thing to do, but his grandfather was in there, and Lauren mattered to him too.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Having nothing else to do, and their cell to herself, Kenzi did the one thing she never thought she would do, exercise.

She did push ups off of the wall, and sit-ups on her cot. It really sucked, but she didn't know who, or what she would encounter while she was in there. Although she really wasn't expecting to serve her full term.

She shuddered at the smell of the cell though. Pure funk. She rubbed a bar of soap that she kept, over her her cot, and waited for it to dry. It was getting late, and she knew bedtime was approaching.

 _ **Aife's party**_

There Bo sat, holding Lauren's hand, and staring straight ahead. Everything in front of her, looked so far away as Albert and Aife sat across from them. Aife's mouth was moving at warp speed, and the only word Bo heard her say was pregnant. Not just once, but twice. Twice?

She shuddered in her skin. Nothing else was going on. She heard the air conditioner, but other than that only Aife's voice filled the room.

"Bo!? Lauren screamed.

"What? I'm sorry babe? Bo said snapping out of it.

"Aife has been calling your name for the past ten minutes, and you didn't say anything". Lauren said as she turned to the Succubus.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just...I think I blacked out". Bo said shyly.

"It will be fine. We will be fine". Lauren said softly squeezing Bo's hand.

"So mom you said Lauren and I are pregnant? Bo asked for clarity.

"You're both glowing like a pregnant Succubus. I've seen and ruled over plenty of them in Berlin". Aife smiled.

Bo nodded and turned to Lauren "Are you okay?

"I'm fine. A little hungry, but fine". Lauren replied.

"We have tons of food left over from my party. Get out there, and eat something, or all of it woman". Aife laughed as Albert helped Lauren stand. He was so gentle with her. He remembered when her mother had been pregnant with her. He did the same things back then, that he was doing now.

"I can walk". Lauren shrugged softly.

"I know you can, but you still look off to me". Albert said as they walked slowly.

"How did the hell did he miss this? Albert asked watching his granddaughter walk to the nearest buffet table.

"He was so focused on Bo, and his mistrust of her, that he never looked into Bo's future, only Lauren's pain and anguish". Aife replied.

"That better be over! Bo said angrily as she stood.

"Easy". Aife said softly.

"I'm fine. But what the fuck?! We could have lost our babies! I would have snapped his freaking neck! Bo snapped as her eyes turned blue.

"And I would be right behind you, but you need to stay calm. You can't be fighting right now. Especially since you are carrying her child too". Aife said softly rubbing Bo's back.

Bo sighed gently, and closed her eyes. "I want proof".

"And you shall have it. I have already summoned the best Doctor in town, the best after Lauren of course". Aife said as she turned to walk them to join Lauren.

They stepped through the door, and Bo smiled as Lauren had five or six plates in front of her.

The dark haired Succubus immediately walked over, and made a few plates of her own. She wasn't as hungry as Lauren, but knew she needed to do everything that she saw Lauren doing. Being a Doctor, she knew what was healthy to eat, and what wasn't. So she stacked her plates with the same foods. She could have asked someone to make her plates, but they wouldn't pick out what they did.

"Lauren can you slow down long enough to breathe? Bo asked softly as she sat in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just suddenly hungry". Lauren said as she covered her mouth with a linen napkin.

"I understand". Bo nodded, and dove into her own plate. Aife watched them as she waited for the Doctor she summoned to arrive.

"What are we going to do now? Albert asked.

"Summon the best maids, and personal assistants we can find. They are not to lift one finger. The minute they do, will be the minute everyone on my staff dies". Aife smiled.

Albert nodded. He was still upset how Stephen missed this. It wasn't lost on him that his grandson left the room, the minute Bo and Aife entered it.

"I'm going to talk to him". Albert nodded softly. Aife nodded back, and he left the room.

"There's more ladies, slow down". Aife said softly.

Bo and Lauren both nodded, and kept eating away.

 ** _Stephen and Albert._**

Albert found Stephen out in the small courtyard outside.

"Grandfather please leave me be". Stephen said waving the man back.

"I can't". Albert said.

"Please? Stephen asked again. He was almost pleading at this point.

"Stephen sit down". Albert said hard.

Stephen stopped, looked at him, and plopped down on the nearest bench.

Albert didn't sit though. He paced back, and forth.

"I know. I know I screwed up! Stephen sighed.

"You didn't just screw up Stephen, you caused them nothing but grief. Your hatred of Bo clouded your judgment. I know you are still new to the Fae world, but you can't be that careless, or vindictive again. They could have lost my granddaughters". Albert said as he stopped and stared at Stephen.

Standing up Stephen paced back, and forth, and stopped. "I was trying to protect Lauren, like I always have".

"How much of it is jealousy that she has someone else clearly capable of protecting her? Albert asked.

Stephen gasped, and closed his mouth. That stung a bit, and he didn't readily have an answer.

"I am not jealous of Bo, I have no reason to be". Stephen said waving off the question.

"We really don't know her completely yet, but she fully loves your sister. You can't be this way anymore Stephen. It is too dangerous. You're like an enemy of theirs. Now that they are both expecting, their lives can't be like they were". Albert said.

Stephen buried his head in his hands. He knew his grandfather was right. He was still new to the Fae. Once he saw Lauren in pain, he panicked. But he was sure, Kenzi was driving her to the hospital and they lost their baby. But in the present, Kenzi was nowhere to be found. Perhaps his answers could be found in Lauren and Bo.

He roughly scrubbed his face, and walked back towards the house. Albert followed him, hoping he had gotten through to the man.

The women were sitting in plush chairs, as Aife sat across from them.

"Can I have some time alone with them? Stephen asked.

"No". Aife said seriously.

"What? Are you kidding? Stephen asked.

"No I am not kidding. You want to talk to them, you will talk to me too". Aife said adjusting her legs in her seat.

Stephen swallowed hard. He was a little embarrassed, but knew this needed to be done. For their sakes as well as his.

"What is it Stephen? Bo asked seriously as she leaned forward. She never took her eyes off of him. She couldn't afford to, not now.

"Ummm". Stephen started and stopped.

"Speak! Aife screamed.

"Aife please". Albert said softly.

"Aife please my ass, this man has accused my daughter of shit for weeks. He said our mutual grandchild was going to die. How the hell did he miss Isabeau being pregnant too? Aife snapped as she stood.

"I only looked into Lauren's future, I never saw Bo until it was too late. Which leads me to my question". Stephen replied defensively.

"Which is? Bo asked.

"Where were they conceived? Stephen asked.

"Depending upon how far along we are, probably in Berlin". Lauren replied.

"Whew". Stephen said.

"What does that mean? Bo asked.

"That's not what I saw in Lauren's future. She conceived a child at home. At least that's where she announced it to grandfather and myself". Stephen sighed in relief.

"Can you come the fuck out of our future now? Bo asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. I'll try". Stephen replied.

"Tell me boy, how far ahead did you look in this premonition? Aife asked.

"Two years". Stephen replied.

Aife laughed. "Well that explains one problem with it".

"Huh? Stephen asked.

"You said Kenzi was driving Lauren to the hospital. Kenzi won't be around for years". Aife laughed again.

"Huh? What about Kenzi? Bo asked.

"While you were away, she got into some trouble. Dumb trouble to be exact. She tried to pickpocket a Police Captain, she was arrested, and already sentenced to six years. So you see there is no way she can cause an accident two years from now". Aife explained.

"She what? Lauren asked.

Bo shook her head. She had warned Kenzi about doing stuff like that, and it came back to bite her in the ass.

"Did you set her up mom? Bo asked out of nowhere.

"No. She did this all on her own. The Captain is Fae and a friend of mine". Aife replied as she gave them some water.

Bo sighed. She didn't have time to worry about Kenzi now. She had to think of Lauren and herself.

"She's well Bo. She's not making many friends though". Albert said.

Lauren cleared her throat to keep from laughing. Kenzi could piss anyone off in a matter of seconds either by insults, or just being herself. Which is one in the same.

Bo nodded at Albert. The group all turned towards the door when a Doctor walked through it.

"Dr. Lewis? Bo Dennis? The woman smiled as she saw them.

"Come on Lauren". Bo said softly as she helped the blonde to her feet.

The women left the trio of Aife, Albert and Stephen alone. The Doctor only needed to run some tests. She literally had a medical semi truck outside, and it had everything she needed.

"Another screw up like that, and it will be me and you". Aife said softly. She didn't bother saying a name, or turning her head to the men.

Stephen rubbed his eyes, and took a seat.

A couple of hours later, the women returned. Bo looked flush, and Lauren was glowing.

"And? Aife laughed.

"We're both pregnant". Bo said raising her eyebrows.

"Hot damn! Aife clapped.

The reality suddenly slammed into Lauren's Doctor mind, and the questions started to flow.

"How do we feed them? How do we feed each other without harming them? How long until we give birth? Lauren rambled off.

"Easy Dr, and Brenda didn't tell you? Aife asked almost angrily.

"Are you kidding? Lauren was practically administering the tests herself". Bo smiled.

"You will be pregnant for nine months, just like humans. As for your feeding. You just feed normally but don't overdue it. Lauren given you are a witch too, your baby might need it a little more". Aife answered.

Lauren blew out a breath, and nodded. "Thanks".

"Try not to worry. I will help you through all of it. Well except the feeding". Aife laughed.

"She's right Lauren. She should know what a Succubus pregnancy feels like more than anyone we have known, or ever met. Don't forget love, my Succubus is not exactly normal either. So we have a lot to learn, and we will all learn as we go". Bo said softly taking Lauren's hand again.

"I think we should rest now". Lauren said softly.

"I'll have you and your car driven home at once". Aife smiled as she clapped her hands. Four strong brutes walked into the room.

Bo was in awe at how massive they were, and how clean they were.

"Take them and their car home". Aife said.

"You're coming too right mom? Bo asked shyly.

"Of course sweetie, as soon as I help them get their house cleaned up". Aife smiled as she hugged them goodbye.

Bo nodded as she and Lauren were literally carried out to the driveway. Bo's car was already driving down the road before they were loaded into one of Aife's limos. Within minutes, they arrived home, and were carried inside.

Lauren was placed in the bed first. Bo was protesting that she was fine enough to be left downstairs, but the men insisted she get in bed with Lauren because they were also their bodyguards.

Bo shook her head, and snuggled up as close to Lauren as she could get.

"By the way Ms. Dennis, I grabbed your mail". The guard said as he handed a letter to Bo.

She recognized the name on the letter, and stuck it in the closest nightstand. She would likely get upset reading a letter from Kenzi. Right now, she wanted to rest with Lauren. To feel their baby inside of her. To hold the blonde in her arms as much as she could.

She closed her eyes and arms around Lauren. She smiled when he heard the Doctor's soft snores. She didn't fall asleep until she heard Aife's voice in the house.

She was grateful for her mother. She took a lot of the pressure off of Bo. Her worrying. Her paranoia. Looking back on their first meet, she thought the woman was a virtual stranger. But in the end, it made sense why she showed up bold as shit in front of Bo, after Bo had gone to see Lou Ann. She sighed and finally let herself be taken by sleep.

 ** _Downstairs_**

"Maids. Chefs. Drivers. Nurses. Personal assistants. The kitchen is to never run out of food. The minute it does, will be the last minute of the offenders life". Aife said to her guards.

She had already summoned some people from Berlin. Alfred would not be coming. The minute he stepped out of Berlin, was the minute the Succubi there, thought they could overthrow Aife.

"Nobody comes over unannounced without their permission, or mine. They are not to go anywhere alone, unless they insist. In other words, nobody in this house sleeps but me and them". Aife said seriously.

"Yes ma'am". The men bowed.

"Good now go and get who I asked for". Aife said waving them off.

She had already had some bags brought over and placed in one of the guest rooms. She knew Bo wanted her to stay awhile, and not just visit. She smiled at Bo's vulnerability. She needed her mommy and her mommy would be there too.

 ** _Kenzi_**

Kenzi was clinging to her cot. Her cellmate, was entertaining, and she hoped they wouldn't ask her to join them. She closed her eyes in nervousness.

She was hopeful that her fake letter would reach Bo. The Succubus couldn't ignore her for too long. She had used an old alias known only to Bo. She needed to know where she was and why. She was sure Aife was behind her incarceration, and Bo needed to know what kind of Succubus she was looking up to. She owed her cellmate a favor since she used her contacts to sneak the letter out like regular mail. She just hoped the woman never asked for a sexual favor.

 ** _Bo and Lauren's_**

Bo and Lauren had been up from their naps for hours. They had eaten real food again, and fed from each other. Bo licked her lips remembering the taste of Lauren's chi. It was as if the baby made it tastier.

Lauren had gone downstairs to see what Aife had been doing to their house. She found a lot of toys, and new furniture boxes. She was more touched than upset. When Aife wanted to get things done, she got them done in a hurry.

Bo was sitting in the living room, and finally decided to open her letter. She was right in suspecting it was Kenzi. She knew her handwriting anywhere.

She was quietly reading until the words on the scrappy sheet of paper, grew loud. Loud enough to piss Bo off.

"Isabeau what is it? Aife asked.

"Can you take me to Kenzi tomorrow? Bo asked.

"Now Bo...". Lauren started worriedly.

"It's not about us Lauren. I promise". Bo said sweetly. Lauren nodded and looked to Aife.

"Can you mom? Bo asked again.

"Yes. I can do that". Aife said quietly.

"Bo what is it? Lauren asked sitting beside her.

Bo didn't say anything. She just handed the letter to Lauren. She wouldn't keep a secret from the Doctor anymore. What she knew, Lauren would know too. Miscommuncation had always been a part of their relationship. Knowing Lauren was going to leave her was never far from Bo's mind. It was a constant fear that she just couldn't get past yet. But she knew in time, it would go away.

"Fuck that. I want to go tonight". Bo said suddenly standing up.

"I can arrange that too". Aife said pulling her phone out.

"Bo...". Lauren said.

"This stops now. It stops now Lauren". Bo said softly but firmly.

"The baby Bo". Lauren said. She gently rubbed Bo's stomach and the Succubus laughed because it tickled a bit.

"I'm fine". Bo said suddenly taking Lauren's hand.

"Alright. But you tell me the minute you feel off, or wrong". Lauren said softly kissing the side of Bo's head.

"Always. Now tell me how my baby is? Bo cooed rubbing Lauren's stomach now.

"Feisty". Lauren laughed.

"Just like her mamas". Bo cooed as she bent down to kiss Lauren's stomach.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi screamed when she was suddenly pulled from her cot.

"Enough of that. You need to get up". Her cellmate screamed.

"Dude I don't like women like that". Kenzi gasped.

"You need to shower. You have visitors coming". The guard said from the door.

"Tell me it's a Succubus! Kenzi said excitedly.

"Three of them to be exact". The guard laughed.

Kenzi groaned as she was violently dragged from her cell.

 **TBC**


	47. Chapter 47

**Kenzi**.

Kenzi sighed after she was thrown into a shower stall. She narrowly caught the bar of soap that had been thrown at her. Any other time, she'd have to use the soap left by the previous inmate that had showered there.

"Hurry up Malikov! Your guests will be here at any minute! Nedley screamed.

Kenzi cringed at the tone in his voice. She hadn't seen the man in hours. That worried her. He almost seemed like he was keeping an eye on her only. Swallowing her fears, she scrubbed her body good. She had already been given more time, than they were allotted on a regular day. She quickly rinsed off, and walked back to a holding cell as instructed. She frowned when she was given a very thin, cotton top, and bottom. Slipping on her shoes, she was pulled down a long hall, and thrown into another room.

Taking some deep breaths, she looked down at her hands. They were cold, and she really needed a manicure. She looked up, and around the room. It was a lot nicer, and reeked of cleaning solutions. She jumped when the doors were opened. She couldn't do anything but sit, she was handcuffed to the table.

"You will stay as you are. There will be no pick pocketing today". Nedley said as he moved away from the doors.

Kenzi twitched her nose. She knew that scent. She wanted to jump up, and run to hug Bo. But the Bo that had just stepped through the doors, was not in a hugging mood. Bo extended her hand behind her, and Lauren took it, as she walked in. Aife was next, and there wasn't a smile on any of their faces. A fourth woman walked in, and Kenzi didn't recognize her. Stephen, and Albert were last, and the doors were shut behind them.

Kenzi watched Lauren whisper something into Bo's ear, and the Succubus nodded. The brunette gently let go of Lauren's hand, and pulled Kenzi's letter from her pocket. She bitterly threw it at Kenzi.

"So let me get this straight. Because I haven't been home to hold your hand, and pay for stuff, you stole from us?! Bo screamed. The others had their backs against the far wall.

"Bo it wasn't like that I...". Kenzi started, and stopped.

"It was like that. I see why you spent so much time at the Dal, you were casing the joint. Taking liquor here, and there but your biggest mistake was taking my grandmother's ring! Bo snapped.

"Bo I... Kenzi frowned.

"Luckily for you I got it back, unluckily for you, you just added more time to your sentence". Bo said.

"I didn't steal it? I just borrowed it! Kenzi snapped.

"My mother's dead. Who the fuck were you borrowing from! Aife screamed as she leaned over Kenzi.

Kenzi shook her head. She couldn't think of a thing to say.

"Such a coward ass human". Aife spat.

"Bo I only pawned it, so that I could eat. But the guy said he needed to have it appraised so I took it elsewhere because I didn't have a dollar to my name". Kenzi explained.

"This ring is meant for Queens, and I'm going to give it to mine. After it's been polished, and rid of your filthy fingerprints. Your life didn't have to be like this Kenzi. All you had to do was accept my relationship. Accept my decisions. But no. You're always scheming to scam someone out of something. You will serve your full time, which is nearing ten years. You we won't even go to trial over this because that lady there is a Judge, and you just admitted what you did. She also knew Trick and the Queen. So she's as pissed off as I am. Make no mistake that I am extremely upset with you, but I have a family to worry about and raise.

That's right I'm pregnant, and carrying Lauren's baby. She's carrying mine. It will do you good to be here, because you'd probably try to pawn my kids off as some kind of collateral and favor. I'm leaving now before my Succubus comes out. She hates you. But if you ever try and come between me and Lauren, or me and my mother again, I'll be coming to see you again, as her. Don't even sneak me another letter. You might not have my protection in here, but my guards will always tell me everything. Even when you take a piss". Bo said as she, and Aife both stood up straight.

The Judge nodded, and left the room. Bo gestured for Lauren to go out before her. Aife was the last to leave.

"Enjoy your new friends. Well new to you, old to me". Aife laughed, and winked.

Kenzi hung her head again. She could always talk her way out of anything, but she couldn't convince Bo that she would've gotten the ring back. That she would've made up for all that she had done.

She almost cried when Bo mentioned being pregnant because that means that Bo has two children coming soon. Bo's. Not just Lauren's, but Bo's. She could be out there planning what she was going to teach them. How to dress, shop, apply makeup, and fingernail polish. But no. Here she sat in the same clothes, and room. They hadn't even uncuffed her from the table yet.

Lauren. Why did she even come? She didn't say anything. She just had that stone face like she had when they all first met. Dyson and Trick would still be alive, had she stayed in the Dawning. Bo and Dyson would probably be going at it right now. Their world was all screwed up now.

Kenzi stirred. Ever since she left home, all she knew how to do was survive. If that meant stealing then that's what she did. She knew Bo would be angry, but not to the extent that it looked like the Succubus was going to drain her. Bo never stayed mad at anyone long but Lauren. Sure she'd do her time. No sweat. Then she'd see how often Lauren fucked up upon her release and Bo coming back for Kenzi after washing her hands of all of them. She'd help her raise her daughters, and they would be taught how to survive, just like Kenzi and Bo, both know how to do. Bo's currently kidding herself thinking this new family nucleus will last.

 **Bo and Lauren**

The women sat quietly in their car. Bo was running her hands on her pants, and stared to the left at the building they just walked out of.

"Are you okay? Lauren asked.

"No Lauren. I'm not okay. What the fuck was that? What is this? Why can't anyone accept our relationship?! How could she do this? The Succubus snapped angrily.

"Bo you need to calm down. The Fae has never accepted human/Fae relationships. Even though I was born Fae. They'll always see me as a human. I can't speak on Kenzi's motives. She does what she does to survive. She just does things and deals with the consequences later. But really who cares who accepts us or not, we do. That's all that matters". Lauren said.

"Lets go. You're probably hungry, and I am too". Bo said starting the car. Aife and the men pulled out in front of them, and they all went their separate ways. Stephen and Albert went home. Aife visited for a minute and then joined Bo and Lauren at home.

The women were surrounded by buffets of food. They ate until they were about to burst. Once they fed from each other, they retired to the living room, while the staff cleaned the dining room.

"Do you feel better now? Lauren asked.

"Your baby is kicking my ass". Bo laughed.

"Well yours isn't doing me any favors either". Lauren smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"I'm sorry". Bo said quietly.

"For what? Lauren asked.

"For everything. For earlier. This should be the happiest time of our lives. We shouldn't be having to deal with people trying to do us in, or trying to start trouble between us". Bo said softly taking one of Lauren's hands

"Are you really going to leave her in there? Lauren asked.

"She'll never learn if I fix her problems. I didn't tell her to pick pockets again. It is only a few years. She might get out on good behavior, but Kenzi's bold enough to piss people off. I have people keeping an eye on her. But she's not going to be getting any special treatment in there. Lights out, means lights out". Bo replied. She wanted to pull the doctor in her arms, but she's not sure if cuddling would harm the babies.

"It's ok Bo. They won't be harmed. Besides we're both still early on in our pregnancies". Lauren said softly pulling the woman close to her.

"Pregnancies. Wow". Bo sighed.

"I know. I wonder how we did that at the same time? Lauren smiled.

"No Lauren". Bo smiled.

"No what? Lauren asked.

"You are not leaving this spot, just so you can run tests on me, or us". Bo laughed.

"Well I do recall you needing to study for your diploma so...". Lauren started to get up.

"Tomorrow, I promise". Bo said holding on to Lauren.

"Ok". Lauren said as she settled back down.

The women sighed in unison.

"I just don't know what I'm doing Lauren. I thought we were all getting along swimmingly. You were thinking of leaving me, and here we are. About to start a family. I'm not saying Trick, Dyson and Kenzi didn't get what they deserved, I'm just new to all of this". Bo said quietly.

"Bo this is all new to me too. I mean we both had families growing up. But the last five to six years of my life has been dedicated to the Fae. Nothing was of my own doing, nothing was of my own choice. Can you imagine if I were to become pregnant with the first Ash? My baby would've been property of the Fae too. But then we met. We fell in love. If it wasn't for your Dawning, I might have never known my true heritage. Now we're going to have free children, with legacies, and families of their own. So it's ok, not to know what you are doing. Because we are going to learn together. As a family". Lauren said squeezing Bo's hands.

"I love you". Bo whispered.

"I love you too". Lauren said gently kissing Bo's forehead.

"I'm sorry about the Fae. I wish I'd known that they were putting you through so much shit. Nobody should be treated like that ever. Thumbing their noses at you, when you are one of us. But the best part is that I found my equal in you. I would say that even if you were only still a human. I meant what I said to Kenzi, grandmother's ring is meant for a Queen. My Queen will wear it". Bo said as tears emerged.

"Are you asking me something Bo? Lauren smiled.

"What?! No. Not yet. I want to do that when you're not expecting that. Today you would be". Bo half laughed.

"Ok. As long as we're clear". Lauren said.

"In time my love. In time". Bo laughed.

"I'm hungry". Lauren said.

"Me too. Lets go get a snack". Bo said gently pulling the doctor to her feet.

"We could call for a snack. No use in having a staff, if we don't use them" Lauren said.

"And it'd piss mom off too since she hired them". Bo smiled wide.

"Oooooo lets order everything. Strawberries and whipped cream. Ice cream, and pickles"... Bo rambled.

"Bo! Yuck! Lauren laughed.

"I'm sorry. It's my first baby". Bo laughed.

"Mine too, and I refuse to eat pickles with ice cream! Lauren laughed.

"Well lets go down and raid the fridge". Bo said.

"Wanda can you bring us some strawberries, whip cream, and everything else that matches? Lauren said into the intercom.

"Right away Dr. Lewis". Wanda replied.

"Rookies". Lauren said.

"Hey! Bo laughed.

"Are you sure that you're okay after today? Lauren turned serious.

"No I'm not sure of that. But my baby's in you, and your's is in me. That's the only pick me up that I need right now". Bo said softly rubbing Lauren's stomach again.

"I'm sorry. As a Doctor, I will always worry". Lauren replied.

"It's ok babe". Bo said as they cuddled and waited for their snacks.

Two hours later they were stuffed. The maids drew them a massive bubble bath, and they settled into it.

 **Albert and Stephen**.

The men sat in their living room, with the TV on, but not really paying attention to it. Albert looked around the room. The place was large. Larger than any house, or building he had ever lived in. Well before his sacrifice for Aife.

"What's wrong? Stephen asked.

"Just thinking about how big this house is. Bo could've let someone else buy it". Albert replied.

Stephen nodded, and set his beer down. He had missed so much with his grandfather and his sister. He always knew they had a special family, he just didn't know how or why. "They have every right to be upset with me. I was so focused on protecting Lauren, that I didn't stop to think that Bo could carry her child one day, and here we are".

"We are all Fae. But Bo is special. She comes from very powerful blood. From what Aife has told me, she can raise the dead. She obviously loves Lauren very much. There's nothing she can't or won't do to protect her. I'm not saying Bo's perfect, but she's not as bad as you think.

Trick McCorrigan was hot and cold too. But mostly lukewarm. He could write the future with his blood. Aife and Bo carry that blood in their veins. Aife does whatever she wants, out of love for her daughter, and Lauren. Or for pure entertainment. I'm telling you son, your sister is well protected and loved. She's carrying the Blood King's great-granddaughter. She's Fae. Add all of that up, and they're just about invincible.

I know you still have reservations about Bo. But I knew her grandmother, and Aife well. She's a good woman. Not all Fae know how to love. Being raised human taught them both. It's taught us too". Albert said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I never thought of it like that. You're correct, I still have reservations about Bo. But I don't have to let it control my life. I know Aife loves her, she has to, to go back and forth between here, and Berlin". Stephen said.

"We're all going to be fine, Stephen. Besides we need to get some paying jobs to go toy shopping". Albert laughed.

Stephen sighed. He really didn't know what he wanted to do now. His sister's pregnant. Bo's pregnant, so she's not in any position to take on PI cases. He'd been running from the authorities for so long, he didn't want to be a cop either. He wanted to do something that pays well, but also allows him time off in the event of an emergency, or family gathering.

"Mother! Stephen said.

"What about her? Albert asked.

"Home. I need to go home". Stephen said grabbing his jacket and keys.

"I'll call Lauren". Albert said picking up his phone.

"No! I want to surprise her". Stephen said.

"Ok. Lets go". Albert said as they snuck out to their car. Aife could be lurking anywhere. Albert laughed at the thought.

 **Aife and Lauren**

"What are you doing up young lady? Aife smiled.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm worried about Bo". Lauren shrugged. She took a seat as Aife held it for her.

"You're going to miss this sleep once the babies are born. As far as Isabeau, she'll be fine". Aife said seriously.

"She won't come out and say it, but I think a part of her wanted to kill Kenzi, and I don't think it was only her Succubus". Lauren said as she took a glass of milk from Aife.

"Kenzi deserves to have her ass kicked. With a mouth like hers, that shouldn't take long. Bo's a mother now, her instincts for violence have been tamed a bit. But mine haven't been for years. Death would be a gift to Kenzi. She'll probably want to die after a few more nights in her cell. Especially with new Aife approved cellmates. Her life is going to be miserable, but she won't die". Aife smiled into her glass.

Lauren nodded. "How did she get your mother's ring?

"She had to have had it for a long time. Probably when Trick was alive, and trusted her. Stupid bastard had better be glad that I know people, and got it back. I'd resurrect his ass just to kick the shit out of him. But he's probably hiding behind mother, like the coward, he's always been". Aife laughed.

Lauren used her hands to rub the back of her neck.

"That's it. Off to bed". Aife said taking Lauren's glass out of her reach.

"Thank you". Lauren said quietly.

"For what? Aife laughed.

"For this talk. For helping Bo and Albert bring me back. You didn't have to come back, or do any of that". Lauren explained.

"Oh honey. You don't have to thank me for that. Women have always been trampled on in the Fae world. You're part of our world now. Like you should have always been. Besides it pissed Trick off too". Aife laughed.

Lauren smiled and nodded. She knew the Succubus meant every word. Throwing Trick in at the end was her way of denying her affections.

"Now go before a blue eyed succubus comes stomping out of your bedroom looking for you". Aife laughed gently pushing Lauren out of the upstairs kitchen.

Lauren walked the short distance. Pulled her robe off, hung it up, and climbed into bed with Bo.

"It's about time that you came back to bed". Bo whispered quietly.

"I wasn't in the lab". Lauren smiled.

"I don't care where you were sweetie. But my baby needs to rest. You do too". Bo laughed.

Lauren rolled Bo over on her back. "What am I going to do with you?

"Nothing that causes me to become pregnant again yet". Bo laughed again.

Lauren smiled and gently placed her head on Bo's stomach. She could fall asleep there, but it wasn't very comfortable at the moment.

"Time to sleep Doctor". Bo said playing with Lauren's hair.

Lauren nodded, and pulled up. "Good night Bo".

"Good night Lauren". Bo smiled as they kissed, and snuggled as much as they could.

 **Stephen and Albert.**

Then men left the car lights on. It had been a long drive, and it was pitch dark out. They grabbed some shovels from the trunk, and had already been digging for nearly an hour.

"Are you sure it's here? Albert asked.

"Mom always talked about it. It has to be". Stephen replied.

"How much longer are you two going to be? I have to work in the morning". A man said

"I'm sorry Mr. Grayson. We won't be much longer". Stephen said.

"You're tearing up my lawn. If I didn't know your mother, I'd kick you off of my property". Mr. Grayson said

Cornelius Grayson. A nice guy in his younger days. They all loved him. Stephen always thought he was a little too sweet on his mother. But nothing ever came of his suspicions. Mr. Grayson bought their old house, and it was currently under renovation. As a family friend, he agreed to let them dig for something Stephen knew his mother had buried there.

"I found something". Albert said. He nodded to Mr. Grayson and Stephen. They had to dig to keep the old man from knowing they're Fae.

"Got it". Stephen said rushing over. He smiled at the huge box, as he used his strength to pull it out.

"What is it? Albert asked.

"Lets just get it home". Stephen said as he loaded the box, and shovels into the trunk.

While Mr. Grayson was watching Stephen, Albert filled the hole in with Mr. Grayson's shovel.

"Thank you sir". Stephen said as he shook the man's hand.

"Always in the name of your mother. Now get off my property". Mr. Grayson said. More like screamed.

Two hours later, they were back home. Stephen had opened the large box. He smiled at the contents. Lauren is going to be thrilled. In the morning that is.

 **TBC**.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Aife**_

The Succubus was up bright, and early. She had just hung up her phone when the staff asked what to prepare for dinner. Breakfast was as good as done. She was a little hungry herself.

"We'll wait for them to decide. Probably burgers since lunch and breakfast will be extravagant". Aife said.

They all nodded and left Aife to whatever she was doing. The Succubus had arranged for four shifts of people to work for her for as long as Bo and Lauren are pregnant. Probably a little longer after the babies are born too. The staff often thought ahead so that they couldn't be blamed for other's mistakes. Three people had been drained when Aife caught them sleeping when they were supposed to be working.

Aife checked the time, and was ready to run on an errand when the chef announced breakfast was ready. She opted to tell Bo since they needed their rest without too many interruptions. Once she grabbed a plate of food to go, she left.

An hour later, she arrived at her destination.

"You know why I'm here? Aife asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'm aware". A woman answered.

"Do you have somewhere else to go? Aife asked.

"Yes ma'am, I do". The woman replied.

"Good. Now get out of here, I'll come and get you when I'm done. Don't forget the plan. You don't want to fuck me over! Aife smiled as she held the woman's head in her hand. The woman smiled at the warmth, and bowed as she left.

The Succubus laughed and changed clothes once she was given some new ones to put on. She opened a door, shut the lights off, and waited. She snickered when she thought of everything she was about to do.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo and Lauren were still in bed when Lauren's morning sickness hit. Bo had gotten a small trashcan for her to relieve herself in. She had asked one of the butler's to go down the street to the hospital, to get them another supply of nausea bags. Bo rubbed Lauren's back and held her hair for her.

"I'm sorry". Lauren said when it gracefully stopped.

"Don't do that Lauren. Don't ever apologize to me for this. It's okay. I'm kind of embarrassed that my baby is doing this to you". Bo said handing the doctor a hot towel to clean up with, and a sports drink.

"It's just embarrassing, I'm the doctor, I'm supposed to take care of you". Lauren whispered. She scrubbed her face, and drank her sports drink in one gulp.

"You're also pregnant doctor. Besides I'm sure my turn will come soon, and then you can take care of me". Bo said taking the dirty towel from Lauren.

"Can we just sit here awhile? I don't feel like getting up yet". Lauren said.

"Of course. Lay down If you want". Bo said as she pulled the covers towards them. She smiled when Lauren did lay down. The Doctor soon drifted off.

Bo reached over to the night stand and grabbed a book. She decided to study while Lauren was sleep. Study to graduate, and study Lauren's movements.

She needed to be quick about her studies so she will have graduated before the twins were born. She should've finished hers ago, but being on the run meant that she couldn't focus or stay in the same place for long. Once she found the clubhouse, she spent most of her time gathering furniture for it. Her bed had always been her favorite. She almost picked the room Kenzi came to live in as hers, but loved the feeling of taking a bath, and walking directly to bed. Now that she's with Lauren, and living in better conditions, there's no excuse not to finish high school. She studied hard touching on every subject for an hour until Aife arrived to announce that breakfast was ready.

"Lauren sweetie, it's time for breakfast". Bo said gently shaking Lauren's arm.

Lauren sighed, and turned over. She nodded her thanks and approval when Bo held up her robe, and tied it on for her. Slipping on their slippers, the women walked into the bathroom to check their appearance and walked back out, to walk down to the dining room on that floor.

They saw a long spread of eggs, meats, fruits, pastries, and juices. They walked to the table and took their seats. The chairs were brand new and comfortably soft.

"Everything". Bo and Lauren said in unison. The women waited as food was brought to them like they were at a dinner party full of people.

Bo watched Lauren eat. She was never squeamish but if Lauren got sick again, she would too. Once the doctor emptied one plate, Bo dug in. Once they were done, they left the dining room and went into the theater to watch TV.

Lauren marveled at how the staff was being so professional about everything. Bo gently pulled Lauren to sit down. She smiled at how easily the Doctor could get lost in thought about anything.

They both set back in their seats and settled in for the movie, after the popcorn and drinks had been provided to them.

 _ **Stephen and Albert.**_

"Stephen. You have been sitting there tapping your feet for hours. They're likely up, and about by now". Albert laughed.

Stephen shook his head, and stopped his feet. "She's going to be filled with mixed emotions, grandfather. I've had plenty of time to tell her about this. I should've thought of it before we ran. We could've used it. Would she have found the life that she has now? Would they have met?

"You're not going to get your answers sitting here. You need to take this to her". Albert said tapping the dusty box.

Stephen sighed. The man was right. He'd been so adamant adamant about getting the box for Lauren last night, that he'd lost his nerve to give it to her since. He'd been wary of Bo for weeks. So suspicious that he thought she was going to hurt or upset her. His news could upset her. Upset them both in their delicate condition.

"Are you even sure that you know what it is? Albert asked. He didn't visit much once he took Karen as a little girl.

"I peeked in it last night. I saw enough to be sure". Stephen replied as he stood.

"Then lets go tell them". Albert said urging Stephen to grab the box.

 _ **Kenzi**_.

Kenzi stumbled into her cell after showering. She took some deep breaths, and was elated to see that her cellmate had already gone to bed. Climbing up to her bunk, she pulled the thin as air sheet over her body. Normally she used it as a pillow but after she showered, she felt vulnerable.

She closed her eyes, and immediately screamed for a guard. She knew it wasn't going to do any good. But tried anyway hoping the guard would for once, have sympathy for her.

She cringed when she felt something warm against her leg. "What the hell?! She screamed.

"Did you really think that you were going to get away with stealing mother's ring?! Aife screamed as her eyes turned blue. She smiled and stood above Kenzi. Laughing at the girl crouched down on the ground.

"Does... does Bo know you're here? Kenzi coughed.

"Stop with that gagging shit. I've barely touched you, and no, she doesn't know". Aife laughed.

"I'll tell her! Kenzi screamed.

"Eh. You could but you won't. Now get up and kick your own ass". Aife laughed as she touched Kenzi one more time.

Kenzi thought she'd already thralled her, and then realized that she'd thralled her to pee on herself. She had no choice but to stand. She punched herself repeatedly, and slammed into the wall. When Aife heard a bone crack, she smirked and headed towards the door. Kenzi fell to the floor crying in pain.

"I could've killed you, but that thrall will remain in tact. Your celly has recorded me saying to kick your own ass. She's to play it daily. Or whenever you get on her nerves". Aife said as she laughed and slammed the cell door shut.

Kenzi groaned in pain, and gingerly climbed back on to her bunk. She sighed and shifted to the side that didn't hurt.

 _ **Lauren and Bo's.**_

"Ladies, Stephen and Albert are here". One of the butler's said.

Lauren and Bo helped each other to their feet and followed the butler to the living room. Bo squinted upon reading Stephen's aura.

"Albert. Stephen". Bo said quietly.

"Hi Bo". Stephen and Albert replied.

"Hello grandfather and Stephen". Lauren said still holding Bo's hand.

"What's up? Bo asked.

"Late last night, Stephen remembered something about your mother Lauren. This is that something". Albert explained tapping the box.

Lauren let go of Bo, and walked over to it.

"Wait. Before you do that, I have something to say". Stephen said as he stepped forward.

"Alright". Lauren sighed. Bo walked over and stood by the doctor. She wanted to be ready for any eventuality.

"Years ago, just before grandfather came over that last day. Mother told me that she hid something in our backyard. She said we would need it one day. I never knew what it was, until I peeked into the box last night. Suffice it to say, this box would've changed our lives". Stephen sighed and took a step back.

"I'll open it for you". Albert said when Stephen faltered.

Bo stepped to the box, and watched Lauren explore it. She found an envelope first and opened it.

 _"Dear Karen,_

 _I'm writing this to you, so that one day, you'll be able to explain it to Stephen. You and he were not born completely human. We are all Fae. I had to eventually tell your father because he was a human. For years I often thought of us as Bewitched, or I Dream of Jeannie. For his protection, I buried this box in the backyard. Hopefully by the time you read this, you will know the truth. I had to send you away with your grandfather when you were coming into your witch powers. Stephen was still too young to know what he was. You were always so perceptive. You just had to experiment with anything, and it made me proud. I'm sorry about all of this. We are good Fae, but the Dark Fae were killing off humans, so I had to protect our family, and hid who I really was from everyone. I love you. Take care of your brother"._

 _Love,_  
 _Mom_

"Are you okay? Bo asked as she reached out to a shaking Lauren.

"Here sweetie, sit down". Albert said pulling a chair over for Lauren.

"Did you know about this? Lauren asked Albert.

"The box I didn't. Hell Lauren your mother was all over the place back then. She was a mess trying to protect the family secret. Until you brought a frog back to life in the front yard. She had to hurry you into the house before the neighbors saw what you'd done. Right then and there, we agreed that you needed to come and live with me, and I promised her that I would tell you one day. Then that day never came". Albert answered.

Lauren nodded. She did sense something was going on with her mother back then. One minute Lauren was studying for school, and then she was being pushed out of the house.

"So it wasn't about Nadia? Lauren asked.

"No. Your mother put out that lie to hide an even bigger secret. Damn it, you would've known all of this, if Trick had kept his word! Or if I had gone against your mother's wishes about telling you both herself. She died before she could tell you. Just when I was ready to, the Queen had been murdered. So I left it up to Trick! Albert screamed as he slammed his hand on a table.

"We don't need that right now, we need to help Lauren. Help her to understand this, and to stay calm". Bo said squeezing Lauren's hand.

"I understand. My mother had a human lover, and hid who she was when the Fae was killing humans. We can relate to that life. I'm glad she didn't hate Nadia because that would've been like hating me". Lauren said drying her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lauren. You were just kids in college. The Fae were still on a rampage even then. They spent years killing humans. Thankfully I got you and your brother, far away from the chaos". Albert said handing the doctor a glass of water

"So I'm half human, and half Fae". Lauren said.

"It's not that bad Lauren. No different than me growing up in a human home". Bo said rubbing Lauren's shoulder.

"She was working on turning him Fae. But after one injection, he became ill. So they stopped experimenting". Albert explained.

"Hey?! What if she concocted a serum and put it into their drinks or food? That's possible right? Bo asked..

The three contemplated it. Then Albert spoke. "That's possible Bo, yes. But she would never deprive them of their father's blood".

"See now I'm having to be the geek. I meant what if she manipulated the serum that she made for him and used it on them? She had have access to their blood right? Bo asked.

"We were injured a lot when we played as kids. It is possible mom could've done that". Stephen nodded.

"Cotton swabs? Bo asked.

"Bo I know what you're doing. It's really sweet, and I love you for it. We'll look into that ok? Lauren said as she pulled the brunette into her.

"Sorry. I got ahead of myself". Bo whispered.

"Well lets see what else is in here". Albert suggested.

"Wow! You didn't lie about mom. Look at all of these journals. It's all science equations! Lauren said excitedly.

"Uhhhh. Look at these! Bo smiled.

"Ohhhhh. It's beautiful! Lauren smiled setting the book down. Bo was holding up two dresses. One was pink and white. The other was black and white.

"There are three piece baby boy suits too". Stephen smiled pointing into the box.

"So your mother was a sewer. With great fashion sense". Bo smiled as she held the suits on either side of her head.

"There's a lot more in here ladies. Gold, cash, baby toys". Albert said.

"I can't accept all of this. She didn't leave anything for Stephen". Lauren smiled sadly.

"Yes she did. My box is at home. I haven't gone through it yet though". Stephen said.

"I'm sure mom knitted you some stuff too". Lauren laughed as she patted her brother on his back.

"Only Mary Dennis knitted for me". Bo said as she looked at the dresses and suit's again.

"That's not true Isabeau. I told you before that I can knit. Here are the fruits of my labor". Aife said as three members of the staff walked in with three big boxes.

"Mom! Bo smiled.

"What? I told you". Aife smiled back.

"When did you do this? Lauren asked.

"I started the day after we found out that you are both pregnant". Aife replied.

"This must've taken hours". Bo smiled again.

"So. You know I hardly a sleep. Some were knitted. Some were sewn". Aife said.

Bo started swaying. "Get her some bags or the nearest trashcan! Lauren screamed.

Aife left the room, but made sure they had plenty of privacy. Stephen and Albert helped Bo to a chair, said their good-byes, and left the women too.

"We didn't even have a baby shower yet, and everyone has given the kids something but us". Stephen said as they walked out of the house.

"Well lets go see what's in your box". Albert suggested.

The men drove the short distance, and hurried into their house..

They walked into one of their guest bedrooms, and opened the box. Like Lauren, Stephen found an envelope, and opened it.

 _"Dear Stephen,_

 _"I'm writing this to simply tell you to watch out for your sister. Be her shoulder. Be her confidant. Your powers and responsibility will be beyond your wildest dreams. I love you son._

 _Love,_  
 _Mom_

Stephen nodded and started going through his box. His box was identical to Lauren's with baby clothes, gold, and cash. The only thing that was different was some sketches. He smiled when he looked at them.

"So apparently I'm to build some cradles, and two treehouses. One for Lauren and me. We always wanted one. And now we have the yards to do so". Stephen said.

"I can help you with those". Albert smiled.

"We can go into town tomorrow and get some lumber. Start on the cribs first". Stephen said. He smiled at the details. They were boy designs and girl designs.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

"That was awful". Bo said as Lauren held her.

"Yours was worse than mine. So now I'm the embarrassed one". Lauren smiled as she kissed the back of Bo's head.

"We are going to have some very strong kids". Bo said quietly.

"Guessing since I'm part witch, I could have boys and girls". Lauren said.

"Lauren I wasn't implying that I wanted you to be all Fae. I was just thinking if she was trying to turn your dad Fae, she might've done something to you and Stephen too". Bo said.

"I know Bo. I promise to look into that in the morning. Now lets get some sleep before they start kicking". Lauren cooed.

"Ok". Bo said sleepily drifting off to sleep.

 _ **TBC**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Bo**_

Bo smiled as Lauren moved in her arms. The doctor's warmth was taking her in and out of sleep. She laughed when blonde hair tickled her nose. When she realized she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, she gently removed her arms from around Lauren.

She stood up, slowly. A practice she had started the morning after she found out they were both pregnant. Gently stretching, she looked down at Lauren. The doctor was still asleep. It was fascinating to Bo because she had just stirred when Bo removed her arms from around her, and kissed her on the forehead.

Pulling on her new robe, she slipped into her slippers. Taking one last glance at Lauren, she turned to walk out of their bedroom. She tiptoed down the stairs, and smiled at the aroma of breakfast just hitting the stove top and oven. She nodded to the staff as they bowed to her. She walked past the main dining room and out to the patio. She didn't feel shy about her attire because nobody could see her.

She took some deep breaths, and inhaled the fresh morning air. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. She left Lauren in their bed and brought a piece of the doctor with her. It amazed Bo how far they'd come. They almost didn't make it. Bo had left Lauren home often for her Dawning bullshit. But it was no longer bullshit when it nearly cost Bo her relationship. Dyson went in as her helper and he'd helped himself to kissing Bo. It didn't last long, but long enough for Bo to feel ashamed that she let it get that far. She no longer wanted to be there, she wanted to go home. Home to Lauren.

She sighed looking off into another direction. She shook off her tears. Lauren lived alone but she was already emotionally packed and ready to leave Bo. Lauren loved alone because Bo had taken her emotions elsewhere. Sure she could say she left her heart at Lauren's, but a heart not beating is dead. If Lauren was ready to leave her, their relationship was already dead.

When Albert told them that Lauren was his Fae granddaughter, she was shocked but deep down she believed it. After that first kiss, her Succubus growled for more and held back as they went round after round. When she kissed Lauren last night, she growled again. But the other side of Bo stood worried in the gentle morning wind. What had her mother done? Did she experiment on her children too? Bo was anxious to know that Lauren and Stephen are fine. Really fine. Lauren had always been more than the Fae that weren't involved in Trick's treachery, thought her to be. Bo had always took her in. Her beauty. Her heart. Her being. She thirsted for Lauren when her mouth and throat weren't even dry. Wanted her more than any feed on the streets or a Light Fae. She didn't care to feed in, or much associate with the Dark Fae, they didn't have a doctor. A beautiful blonde Doctor.

If Bo could've taken her home everyday, she would've. But she wasn't ready to commit to a relationship yet. Dyson felt like practice, until he took himself completely off of the schedule. Then she hung out with Lauren more. Learned a lot from her, and her lessons had nothing to do with medicine. Besides Kenzi, Lauren was the only other human in her life. She had more experiences, for sure. But she was quickly growing on, and in Bo. She no longer cared about the Ash sending Lauren to her that night. She would've gone to Lauren eventually. Slowly, like she'd suggested, but once the doctor's breath was hot on her lips, slow took a flying leap out of the window. She was starving now. Starving for Lauren, or the doctor's kiss. Just a part of Lauren to fulfill her need. She wanted Lauren, but is too nervous to try anything sexual with her.

Sighing again, Bo turned around. Seeing the clock in the living room, she deduced Lauren should be up by now, and probably showering. Her eyes flashed blue as she ran up the stairs, apologizing to the baby for her rush.

She smiled when she was right. She quickly understood, hopeful that Lauren hadn't already washed yet.

"I can do that! Bo said excitedly taking the shampoo bottle from Lauren. She cringed when the doctor jumped, and held her tightly until she was calm again. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to shower with you". Bo cooed as she lathered up Lauren's head.

Lauren smiled and nodded. Bo washed every spot on, and in the doctor's body. Once she was done, Lauren returned the favor. She could use her witch, but she wanted to just be Lauren in moments like this. She kissed Bo, pushing her under the shower heads to rinse off. When their stomachs touched, she blushed and looked down at them.

"Good morning". Lauren whispered, looking into blue eyes.

"Good morning! Bo smiled shaking her head so her eyes were brown again.

"Breakfast smells ready". Lauren whispered as they held each other, wrapped in a single towel.

"Mmmmmm. It does.'' Bo whispered kissing Lauren's wet hair.

The women dressed and made their way to the dining room. Once they were seated, and served, they were left alone.

"Do you want to talk about it? Although I'm going to my lab downstairs once we're finished here". Lauren said as she took her first bite. Baked omelettes with veggies and whole grain pancakes sat in front of them.

"I admit I'm worried. But then again I always worry about you Lauren. I lived my whole life knowing that I was different. You were cursed into believing you weren't like us. Now I'm not defending that bullshit. But in a way it was a blessing. You were raised in half a human house, so you know what love and compassion is. I just want to make sure that you're well. Physically and mentally. '' Bo said taking her own bite.

"Over the years during my down time in the labs, I would run blood tests. The Ash would find out, and tossed them out before I ever saw the results. But what could or would I compare it to? With Nadia in her coma I probably would've thought that I was cursed with something, had I actually saw the results. When they brought us back to Toronto, and just after Nadia had lapsed into her coma, he took a blood sample from me. I never saw where he put it, or what he did with it. So you're not alone worrying about me. I worried about myself for years. I probably should've leaned on Evony for favors. Even though she was the Dark Fae leader, she despised Fae men. Especially the Elders. So she probably would've allowed me to run private tests with the condition that I come to the Dark upon my results". Lauren said.

Bo sighed. All of that angered her, but she couldn't let it settle in her stomach, literally. "I'm here now Lauren. You will never have to worry about the Fae backstabbing you again".

Lauren smiled as Bo's words and gestured for her to eat. Bo smiled back and stabbed her pancakes.

 _ **Stephen and Albert.**_

The men were up early, and headed to get the lumber and other supplies. They were going to need ladders, gloves, hard hats, everything. They were even going to find a Fae electrician to do the wiring. These kids are going to have so much fun, and they we'rent even born yet. They would be protected, and loved. Boys or girls, they were going to teach them sports too. Stephen's childhood would make sure of that. He loves every sport with a ball.

He laughed imagining Lauren teaching them about science experiments. Dissecting frogs. But their kids would likely know how to bring it back to life. He was about to contribute to their lives, and that made their uncle proud. Determined, and also pumped to build something with his hands

"Do you think we've got enough? Albert asked.

"We should have plenty. Enough for both houses". Stephen said as they loaded the last of the lumber into a second truck.

Albert drove one, and Stephen drove another as they headed to Bo and Lauren's. They stopped once grabbing breakfast to go. Eating on the way there, they cut the engines and pulled up behind the house.

They carried the oak into the backyard by the pounds. Albert smiled as he rounded the corner.

"You boys didn't think you were going to do this without me did you? Aife laughed. The Succubus stood in steel toe boots, overalls, a long sleeve cotton shirt, gloves, a bandana wrapped around her head, and a pair of goggles on top of her head.

"We should get a lot done! Stephen clapped happily.

"Shh shhh. They'll hear us. This is supposed to be a surprise". Albert whispered.

"Those windows are soundproof. I saw them go into the lab a few minutes ago. They won't hear a thing or come out here for hours yet. I also have them". Aife said pointing to fifteen large and muscular men.

"Let's get started boys! One house here. One house there. They're both to be two stories high". Stephen said as Albert, Aife and her men grabbed their supplies and went to work.

Albert laid the designs out on the grass. They looked at them as needed. Aife smiled knowing her grandchildren were going to have state of the art, everything.

 _ **Kenzi**_

The young woman groaned at her food. The other days looked better than today's did. She tried to move, but she felt like a human sandwich sitting between muscular women. They laughed every time that she squirmed.

"Seriously? What is this shit? Kenzi asked digging her fork into stone feeling food.

"Grade A shit. Approved by Aife". A woman next to her laughed.

"Wanna trade? Kenzi smiled. She was sure her breath stinks, because she hadn't brushed her teeth in a few days.

"Hell no. We are not to trade with you. We are however to have as much fun with you as we please. Fun won't always mean pleasant either! The woman laughed as she poked Kenzi with her massive elbow.

Kenzi could've gone outside, but the ribbing would only continue with more inmates. She walked back to her cell and wished her next meal would at least be edible. Her clothes were shit. So was her shoes and sheets. She shook her head wondering how she could've been so careless. She didn't get caught. She was too smart to ever get caught. But her surroundings told her otherwise.

 _ **Lauren's lab**_

Bo sat gently rubbing her stomach. She'd already fed from Lauren, and was now feeding their baby growing inside of her. She knew nothing about science. She wasn't about to try and poke Lauren with a needle. The thought made her dizzy. She shook it off and watched Lauren toss her gloves into the nearest bin.

"Eat". Bo said stuffing the doctor's mouth with a snack.

"It's going to be awhile". Lauren said as she finished chewing.

"Let's pop some popcorn and watch TV, while we wait". Bo said jumping up. She walked to the small kitchen area. They installed it so if Lauren is ever working in her lab, she won't have an excuse not to eat.

They walked over to the lush couch and turned on the TV. Bo pulled Lauren close to her as the TV show came into focus.

Lauren rested her head in the nape of Bo's neck. Settling on one of Bo's favorite shows, she set the remote on the arm of the sofa. She smiled feeling Bo laughing at the TV.

This was certainly new for them. They could finally relax. There was nothing the Fae needed either of them for.

If she was honest with herself, her life got a whole lot better the minute she met the Succubus. Brash, bold, hot tempered, but kind. Every time that they made eye contact, there was always something between them. Something unspoken, but as loud as a crowd at a sporting event. She pulled her closer and smiled.

Bo's baby was gently kicking the doctor as if it had already met them. Already knows Bo. It was a painful feeling at times, but times like these were really sweet. A little Bo inside of her, or a little version of herself. Them. A powerful, full blooded, Fae baby. Or she hoped. She was glad Stephen remembered those trunks, because they need to know who they are. What they are. Their mother did bandage them up after every severe injury. The scientist in Lauren was wondering if she did an experiment with their DNA trying to turn their father Fae. Hybrid or not, it would still be their baby.

Stephen on the other hand, had always hated needles, but she was going to test him soon after she checked her results. He's her only brother, she has to know one way, or the other.

She sighed gently as she rested on Bo, after she stretched out. Hours later when she realized that Bo had fallen asleep, she found a medical show to get lost in. She was nowhere near ready to return to work, but she could watch other doctors be doctors. She'd fallen asleep too, and woken up. Anxious to see her results.

Bo woke up too, rubbing her eyes. When she was able to focus in the brightly lit room, she stood up and walked over to Lauren.

"What do you think? Bo asked rubbing Lauren's back.

"Everything looks normal. I can't detect any difference than any other test I've run since I found out that I'm Fae. My results won't much matter as my pregnancy progresses. My body will adjust to carrying your baby. We know there's nothing human about your DNA". Lauren said quietly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. At least we know a little more than we've known in months. We'll check Stephen and go from there. '' Bo smiled gently.

Lauren smiled as they turned off the TV, and Iights after they made it up the stairs. It was late in the afternoon. They made a light lunch and freshened up before heading out to see Stephen.

They were shocked when they saw a bunch of trucks lined up just outside of their driveway.

"What's going on? Bo asked as she rounded the house. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the houses.

"Well we were trying to surprise you, but we had a few small setbacks that put us a little behind". Aife smiled as she wiped her hands on a fresh towel.

"Lauren! Bo screamed. The Succubus turned around, and saw Lauren wiping tears from her eyes.

"These are state of the art treehouses. They will be completely safe. One will be pink and white on the inside. The other blue and white. For your children and future children. Mom left me these designs, and grandfather, Aife, and I started on it this morning". Stephen explained.

"I'd help but.." Bo started.

"Isabeau please. We got this. If you want to watch, have a seat over there". Aife said pointing to a cushion covered bench. They thought of everything when they picked that house. And whatever they forgot, Aife stepped up, and supplied it.

"We were actually going to see Stephen. But it can wait." Lauren said grabbing Bo's hand and lead her to the bench.

"I want to help so bad". Bo said before she took her seat. She started rubbing her legs to calm herself.

"I know, I do too. But we can't, so we'll watch". Lauren smiled. She took Bo's hands, and steadied them.

Hours had passed and the crew was working on the roofs. Lauren was impressed with how quickly they were working and how little a mess they'd made. Their kids were going to love these. Even if they needed to wait for boys or girls. Their kids would have the best, whenever they are born.

Aife stretched and walked over to Bo and Lauren. "You can furnish it when we're done. The oak is so precise, it will last for years."

"We just don't know what to say. Thanks seems so inappropriate". Lauren said taking some lemonade from Bo.

"Thanks for what? You're family. There's nothing to thank us for. Besides, I'm going to be a grandmother. You haven't seen spoiled yet". Aife laughed

"Mom we don't want to spoil our kids". Bo said softly.

"You don't want to, but I will. It'll give me a chance to help raise a baby. Two babies. Many babies. Something that I didn't get to do with you". Aife said seriously.

Bo and Lauren looked at each other. There was no way they could say no to that. But they would still set limits.

"We'll allow it, to an extent. No bribing. No presents if they get out of line. Ok? Bo said.

"Ok. We should build a larger driveway over there. You won't believe what I'm going to get for them to drive. Every year that they age". Aife smiled wide.

Bo laughed out loud. There was going to be no stopping her mother. Their kids were about to live Bo's childhood, had Aife kept her. But they won't be in danger like Bo would've been.

Lauren pulled out her phone and ordered massive amounts of pizza. If they can't help build their children's playhouses, they could at least feed the builders.

 _ **TBC**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Bo and Lauren**_

Lauren turned over, and smiled in Bo's direction.

The brunette moaned. "If you keep doing that, you're going to arouse my Succubus". Bo shuddered.

"I'm just playing with my baby". Lauren smiled as she rubbed Bo's stomach.

"Lauren". Bo said as her eyes flashed from brown to blue, and back to brown.

"You're staying in this bed Bo. You nearly fainted last night. As your doctor, I'm recommending rest". Lauren cooed as her hand circled Bo's stomach again.

"Okay. I don't mind rest, but you're about to cause me unrest". Bo sighed softly stopping Lauren's hand.

"Go to sleep Bo. You hardly got any last night". Lauren said softly.

"I need to study. I haven't forgotten about that." Bo said reaching for a book.

Lauren smiled. "I'll read to you, if you promise to lay down and rest".

"Okay! Bo smiled as she laid flat on her back. She was comfortable and warm as Lauren started reading. Bo closed her eyes to focus on every word. She wanted to get her diploma as quickly as possible. She was going to allow Lauren to help whenever, and wherever she could, but she wanted to do most of it on her own. To prove to herself that she could do it.

If Lauren was her teacher in high school, she would've stayed after class a lot. Her soft voice is intoxicating. She rubbed the doctor's arm to give her something to do to stay awake as long as she could. Her eyes were closed, so technically she was resting like Lauren wants her to. Who is she trying to kid? Lauren's voice was soothing her soul, and her baby is kicking the brunette. She softly smiled thinking the baby was trying to lull her to sleep because the kicks weren't always so gentle.

She looked at Lauren as she continued to read. She was memorizing everything. Lauren's words. Her scent when she turned to the next page. Her hair as it fell over her shoulders. Lauren was currently reading a book on biology, and it turned Bo's mind back on the babies. She's carrying Lauren's, and Lauren's carrying hers. They both want children. But now they're actually going to have their very own. Bo sniffled a little to contain her tears.

She gently turned her head away, and turned it back. Girls. Boys. She didn't care. As long as they are theirs, she didn't care how many children they have.

"Bo? Lauren said softly.

"Lauren? Bo flinched.

"It's time to feed". Lauren smiled gently.

"Oh. It is." Bo said looking at the clock behind Lauren.

Lauren gently leaned in and kissed Bo. It was definitely a hungry kiss, because Bo took control of it. She gently pulled Lauren to her, and pulled back to feed. Their chi was thick between them. Bo blushed because no feed had ever lasted that long before. She gently lowered Lauren back to her original position, and rubbed the doctor's stomach this time.

"Get enough? Bo gasped.

"I did. Did you? Lauren asked.

"I did too." Bo said kissing Lauren's hand.

Lauren smiled and laid the book down. She snuggled into Bo, gently wrapping her arms around her. The brunette rubbed the doctor's back as they both stared into nothing. The only sound that could be heard was the men and Aife finishing up the houses outside. Bo raised her head a bit, and smiled at the tops of them. She did as much as she could to help them last night. Before Lauren insisted that she'd done enough. It was embarrassing when Aife and Albert had to help Bo to bed. Lauren used her witch powers and cleaned them both up.

She laid back on her pillow and continued to rub Lauren's back. They didn't have a thing to do besides what they were doing.

"I want to be finished before the kids are born." Bo said quietly.

"I know. You've been doing very well trying to keep up with your studying, under the circumstances." Lauren said softly.

Bo sighed. "I'll get a couple of more hours of sleep, and then I'll hit the books."

"Okay. Then close your eyes and rest. I'll wake you up before it gets too late." Lauren said as she moved out of the bed. If they both stayed there, they'd both sleep all day. Aife and the others could come in at any minute. It would be embarrassing to have people roaming around their house with them still in bed. Lauren wanted to make sure Bo stayed there. She'd been trying to climb on tall ladders, and that's when Lauren busted her, and pulled her down with her witch powers. Bo protested, so Lauren compromised. Bo could pick out the furniture and paint, when the time comes.

Lauren grabbed her thickest robe and quietly left their room. She walked downstairs and over to the trunk in the far corner. Gently lifting it, she pulled the thick envelopes out.

Sighing as she sat in the nearest chair. Her mother had left her so much, that she wasn't used to it. She was now powerful and rich. Two things the Lauren would never have expected to be. When she re-committed to Lachlan, she was ready to live out the rest of her miserable human life doing the Fae bidding. Now that she's Fae, like she was born to be, she only needed to worry about her family, and what she's going to do with her current wealth.

"Lauren? Are you okay? Aife asked quietly as she set her hard hat on the small table.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Lauren replied.

"I can help you with that. I'm not going to take any of course, because I won't steal from my own grandchildren". Aife offered.

"I don't want to spend it all at once, and I don't want to put it in a bank. I want every penny without having to worry about fees and so forth." Lauren sighed as she put the envelopes down.

"Then we'll build a vault. A fireproof, secret vault. I'm sure the boys will help." Aife gestured towards Stephen and Albert as they were putting the finishing touches on the kids playhouses.

"I would like that." Lauren smiled.

Aife nodded and walked to the nearest bathroom to wash up. "I'm going to go and rest a bit. I'm assuming Isabeau is sleeping too?

"She is. I'm going to wake her up in a little bit. But after last night, she needs the rest right now". Lauren nodded as she put the money back in the trunk.

"If you didn't get her down off of that ladder, I would've." Aife laughed as she walked towards the stairs.

Lauren walked into the kitchen and their brunch was almost ready. Once it was, she had one of the chefs to follow her to their bedroom with brunch for two. She gently woke Bo up. The dark haired Succubus stretched and rolled over. Her eyes went wide when she saw the trays of food. Once she was in her robe, her's was placed in front of her.

Lauren nodded when she was ready for hers. Once the chef was assured they had everything that they needed, he left them to eat.

"Aife and the men are going to build a secret vault for me to keep the money in." Lauren said between bites.

"That's a good idea. It's your money Lauren, we have no claim on it. The Fae have no claim on it." Bo smiled. She set her fork down to drink some orange juice.

"It's our money Bo. Ours and the kids. I'll probably invest a little of it, but the rest will go into the vault." Lauren explained.

"I can work for money. Your mother left that for you. To do with as you please." Bo countered.

"I choose to use it on my family. I know we'll both get back to work once the babies are born, but it'll give us a nice little nest egg. For trips and when we want to stay home with the kids." Lauren smiled.

"Mom once said Succubi don't work. I'm sure she'll contribute, in her own splashy way." Bo laughed at the thought.

"Did you study, like you promised? Lauren asked.

"I did but fell asleep again. I'd just rolled over when you came back." Bo replied

Lauren smiled with a mouth full of food. Once they were done, the Chef returned for the trays.

Bo and Lauren showered together, and went downstairs. They pulled out the clothes Lauren's mother had for the kids and smiled all over again. Bo was destined to always have girls, but with Lauren, she could have boys or girls thanks to her witch.

"Your mom wanted heirs." Bo laughed.

"She did. We never talked about it much. I learned about the birds and bees on my own. I couldn't talk to Stephen about it either." Lauren took a seat and played with all of them. She looked at the details. Everything was so precise. She'd often see her mother at their sewing machine, but always thought she was knitting for friends or their neighbors. She could've used her witch, but didn't.

"Let's go outside." Bo said extending her hand out to the doctor. Bo pulled Lauren on her lap aa they stared at the new houses. They weren't ready to be entered yet, but they will still stunning.

"What colors did you decide on? Lauren asked

"Blue and white on the inside. Black and blue on the outside. Same for the girls with pink." Bo cooed.

"I like that. It will complement the exteriors nicely." Lauren smiled.

"It will be years before they use them. But we can keep them updated as much as the weather permits." Bo looked at the sky. It wasn't too hot yet. "You want to drive down to see how your grandfather and Stephen are doing?

"Drive? I think not. Use your butlers, Isabeau. That's what they're here for." Aife said from her bedroom window.

"Okay. But after the kids are born, we'll drive ourselves." Bo shook her head as she gently stood with Lauren.

The women walked to the trucks and waited to be lifted inside. After a short drive, they arrived.

"I do want to say one thing before we go in. I plan on talking to Stephen about it too." Lauren said holding Bo's hand.

"What's that? Bo asked.

"I don't know if I want to try and determine if Mom actually turned dad Fae. It's not really going to make a difference one way or the other. We're both powerful, and Stephen is still learning his powers, as am I. I just don't want to dig that up, when it really won't matter to me. Either way." Lauren squeezed Bo's hand.

"I understand. I loved you when we didn't even know that you were Fae. I love you now, and that really doesn't matter to me either. If you want to look into it, at any time, I'll support you. Just say the word, and I'll help wherever I can." Bo smiled squeezing Lauren's hand back.

"I just hope that he understands." Lauren said as they were helped out.

Bo squeezed her hand again as they walked up to the house. They didn't need to knock because Albert greeted them at the door.

"Lauren! Bo! Welcome! The older gentleman smiled.

"Hello grandfather! Lauren smiled wide.

"Hello Albert! Bo smiled matching Lauren's.

"C'mon on in, so you can sit down! Albert smiled. He walked them to the living room, and helped them sit.

"Stephen? Lauren asked looking around.

"He's in the shower. He should be down in a few minutes " Albert smiled as he sat across from them.

"First of all, we want to thank you both for building the houses. The kids might not be here, and big enough yet. But we can already see they're going to have a lot of fun with them." Bo smiled.

"Thanks are not necessary, but thank you for saying that Bo. We were glad to do it. You two be sure and tell us, should you need something else besides the painting done. We'll start on that tomorrow." Albert said as he gestured for drinks.

The women nodded and he brought them juice while he had a beer.

"I've decided on blue and black for the boys exterior. Blue and white inside. Same for the girls with pink, respectively." Bo smiled setting her glass down.

"Navy blue would look really nice on the outside. We'll go with that on the inside too. Unless you have any objections." Albert said.

"None." Bo and Lauren smiled.

"Noted." Albert said making notes of it.

"Hello Lauren and Bo." Stephen said joining them.

"Stephen." Lauren and Bo smiled.

"What's up? Stephen asked as he grabbed a beer.

"There's something that I want to talk to you about. Namely Stephen, but you're involved too grandfather." Lauren said quietly.

"We're listening sweetie." Albert smiled.

"I know we all have questions whether mom successfully turned dad Fae. But I'm not going to dig into that or run any tests. It really doesn't matter to me now." Lauren said as she drank some juice.

"That's bullshit Lauren! We need to know. If you weren't going to do it, you should've said so! Stephen snapped crushing the can in his hand.

"No. What's bullshit is you talking to Lauren like that! What's bullshit is you saying we're going to lose a baby. What's bullshit is that your rent free ass is sitting in this house thinking that I won't kick your ass if you don't apologize to Lauren, right now! Bo snapped.

"But out Bo! This is my family I'm talking about! We need to know what dad was! Stephen snapped.

Bo stood up, and Lauren grabbed her hand. "I got this Bo."

Bo's eyes went from blue to brown as she took her seat again.

Lauren stayed sitting but never flinched either. "For decades I thought I was only a human. I went to school with humans. Played with humans, even my _human_ brother. I never knew a life outside of the human world, until I discovered that Fae and was trapped in their world. _Our_ world. I still don't see anything different except our life spans and powers. You might be a tad power happy, and that's your right. But you have no right to sit there and tell me that I need to slave away in a lab like you are the Light Fae of old. I don't care what daddy was. I don't care to disturb his grave or their history trying to find out if Mom successfully turned him Fae. My life will go on. My family _with Bo,_ will go on. But don't you ever speak to her like that again. Because I assure you, dear brother, new to the Fae world, but not to good manners, of mine. I will do some digging alright. I'll dig your grave, and trust me, after studying the Fae long before you knew about this world, I will kill and bury you." Lauren said softly. She never once raised her voice. The calm but seriousness in her eyes frightened Stephen.

"I'm sorry Bo! I just want to know what dad was." Stephen said apologetically.

"Lauren never said she wouldn't look into that. She just said she's not going to, anytime soon." Bo said.

"You are welcome to look on your own. But you need to be careful if you do. The Fae isn't as black and white as you think. You could easily make enemies." Lauren advised.

"She's right Stephen. Wait for Lauren to look into it. We can't afford enemies right now." Albert said pointing at their stomachs.

Stephen sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I really am. For the longest time I didn't know about any of this. Now I want to know everything."

"If you want to pursue this instead of waiting for me, I suggest you get some help. There's only one Fae that's loyal to her family and won't put up with bullshit. A Fae that knows hundreds of Fae, and Fae that specializes in things like this. That Fae is Aife." Lauren said.

"We'll both help. Lauren's right. Most Fae, fear Aife. She can negotiate in the Fae world without ever arousing suspicion." Albert said quietly.

"In other words. Ain't no party like an Aife party. Because an Aife party don't stop." Aife danced as she walked in.

"Hi Mom." Bo smiled.

"What's going on? I only heard a little bit." Aife said taking a beer from Albert.

"Lauren is content not knowing if their dad was turned Fae. Stephen still wants to pursue it. So not to ruffle Fae feathers and draw new enemies to us, Lauren suggested your assistance." Bo explained.

"Shit. I could find a Fae ant. So come on boys, let's find a Fae scientist! Aife clapped with glee.

"We're heading home." Lauren said as she stood. Bo followed her, and the men followed them.

"Easy ladies." Aife said watching them being helped in the truck.

"Is all that really necessary? Bo asked. She loved the attention, but she's getting tired of it.

"Considering we won't know how to help our babies if something goes wrong? Yes." Lauren said softly.

"Okay. I'll take your word for it." Bo smiled

 _ **Aife, Albert and Stephen**_

"Nobody likes me in this bar, and that's the way I like it. A few scientists hang out here. Or they used to. They were once friends of Trick's, so they may have fled the colony. But remember, my reach is longer than Trick's." Aife laughed as they walked in. The crowd fell silent at the sight of the Succubus.

"Easy boys. I'm not here to kill anyone. Unless you piss me off." Aife winked.

The trio walked the club. Only Aife asked questions. Just as she suspected, they fled after Trick's death.

Aife pulled out her phone. "Alfred. Put those scientist bastards on a jet, and send all of them to me." The Succubus laughed.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi's life wasn't getting any better. She was sure they were serving her dog shit, so she only ate the stale bread.

But her planning was coming along nicely. When her cellmate would go outside, she would crawl under the lower cot, and scrape against the wall with a makeshift knife. Once she made a small hole, she kept digging. She was skinny enough to fit, so anyone that walked by wouldn't notice what she was doing.

Once she had to cover her mouth from screaming when a mouse ran out, and when she found a dead one.

"Smile! A woman laughed as she took a picture with her cell phone.

"What a dumbass. Aife was right". Some women laughed from the door.

Kenzi quickly slid out. "Who are you?

"Friends of Aife". They all laughed.

"What do you want? Kenzi asked wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"You know what's on the other side of that wall? One of them asked

"Freedom, real food, and hot showers! Kenzi snapped.

"Wrong. The Warden's office. Take a look around genius. You were moved during the night". The women laughed. They laughed harder when Kenzi screamed from a dead mouse being thrown at her.

Kenzi threw it back and threw up in disgust and her own stupidity.

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
